Freedom Fighters Z!
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Sonic Tails and Knuckles (who're in half animal/human forms) arrives at the PPGZ's universe. They have no memory of how they got there, but they meet three girls and got hit by Chemical Z, so together all six become great heroes. Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, and Ecchi. Lemons are now going to appear. Pairings: Sonossom, Tailubbles, and Knuxercup
1. Hyper Blossom and Super Sonic

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(Tails and Bubbles shows the letter F, then changes to Knuckles and Buttercup showing another F, and ends with Sonic and Blossom showing the letter Z)**_

_**oshiete agemashou warawanaide kiite ne (The **__**"Freedom Fighters Z" title comes up, then starts showing the supporting characters)**_

_**kono sekai no sutekina monogatari (Sonic is standing alone and then his friends showed up, but the villains start to show up also leaving the heroes with confused and annoyed look on their faces as a picture was taken. And Princess gets angry that she wasn't there)  
**_

_**doushite sora ga auku ki wa midori na no ka (Sonic and Blossom are looking at the sky with smiles on their faces)**_

_**t**__**aiyou ga anna ni mo mabushii ka wo (They then starts laying on the grass together while holding hands with Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup)  
**_

_**kitto tabun sore wa (Rings appear on Freedom Fighters Z's fingers)  
**_

_**muzukashii kotoba wo (Sonic swipes the ring on his compact then changes to Blossom doing the same thing, along with Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles and Buttercup. They then put their compacts back on their belts)  
**_

_**hitsuyou nante shitei nakute (FFZ are still in the middle of transforming into their outfits as the scene still switches characters)  
**_

_**te de wa furerarenai kara (FFZ are finished and does their poses with Mojo and Dr. Eggman smirking at the readers trying to move each other out of the way)**_

_**ima,kanawanai koto no nai (A red alert comes on and the Professor tells Freedom Fighters Z to move out. They are seen running to the door with smiles and grins on their faces)  
**_

_**yume dake wo yume mito yuku no (FFZ flies off to the city, with Sonic winking to the readers)**_

_**sugu ni todoki sonna risou yori motto zutto **__**hishii mono ga aru no**_ (Dr. Eggman and Mojo are seen in the city inside their robots smirking at our heroes. FFZ uses their powers together and sent Mojo and Eggman flying, with them watching and waving to them)  


_**nakitakute, nakenakute ,**__**naku no nara ,namida no fuite (Blossom is seen crying behind a tree. Until Sonic and the others came to cheer her up. But as soon as Buttercup came out, Blossom saw her and turned each others head. Blossom and Buttercup are arguing which made the boys sweat drop and Bubbles yelling at them to stop and made everyone jump)  
**_

_**datte kawaii no wa **__**egao ga ichban desho...? (Blossom wipes away the tears and starts to show a happy smile which caused Sonic to kiss her on the cheek)  
**_

_**dakedo zenbu to iwa sete (Sonic and Blossom then jumps up in their transformation outfits with red, green, orange, and light blue lights coming out of them. The lights dissappears and shows Sonic, Blossom, Knuckles, Tails, Buttercup, and Bubbles smiling and grinning to the readers)**_

* * *

**_-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-_**

New Townsville, a peaceful city that was never threatend by monsters and killer robots, until a bright light appeared out of nowhere. As the light faded, a strange 13 year old boy with green eyes, spiky blue hair that also had ears, spikes on his back, wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt inside, blue pants, and red and white sneakers with a gold buckle appeared out of nowhere after a flash of light. Who was is teenager, you may ask? Why it's none other than Sonic!

Sonic begins to open his eyes a little. He then got up and started rubbing his head. "Man, my head hurts...where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around.

Two girls were running towards the light that they saw but they then saw Sonic looking around. The first girl came up to Sonic and was blushing. "Um...Excuse me? Are you okay?" Asked the girl to the boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sonic said as he got back on his feet. He then took a look around. "Do you know where I am?" He asked the girls.

"Your in New Townsville." The other girl answered.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "New Townsville?" He asked them. _"That's one weird name."_

"Yup!" The first girl replied who was blushing. She then took one look at Sonic again and noticed his ears and tail. "By the way, that costume looks good!" She commented. "Are you suppose to be some kind of human hedgehog?"

Sonic's face became confused. "Huh? Costume?"

"Yeah, I mean just look." The other girl came up to Sonic and touched his ears. "Even though it's a costume, it feels real!"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock after hearing this. _"I don't remember wearing a costume!" _He shouted in his head. He then began to touch his hedgehog ears to try to pull them off, even his tail. But atlas, they weren't costume. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He yelled as he ran REAL fast, which made the girls jaw drop.

"Whoa! S-S-So fast!" One of the girls exclaimed as her mouth was still opened.

"Even so...he's so dreamy!" The other girl said as hearts were in her eyes.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

At a science lab, two scientists and a robot dog was experimenting on an object called Chemical Z. The young scientsit was pointing a laser ray gun at a glacier just to change the weather forecast. But then the older one was trying to stop him, but it was too late.

But then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, which blinded both scientists. The young one fired the laser which destroyed the glacier, however lights started to appear, White lights and Black lights. The older scientists name is Professor Utonium, the young scientist is the Professor's son Ken Utonium, and the robot dog's name is Poochie.

"Where did that bright light come from?" Ken asked his father.

Professor shook his head. "I don't know." He exclaimed. "But I think we should be more worried about those lights." He pointed out in concern as he looked at the white and black lights coming out of the glacier.

_**(At a middle school)**_

A 13 year old girl was coming out of the store. She has orange hair, a big red bow, pink eyes, wearing a blue skirt, pink shoes, and a white shirt with pink sleeves. Her name is Blossom.

"Ah! Cheap delicious desserts! Sure looking forward to after school!" She said happily till she turned her attention to a couple of boys from sports team. She sighs dreamily. "The Basketball club, and the Soccer club!" She said as hearts were around her. However something caught her attention in the distance. "Huh? What's that?"

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'M PART HEDGEHOG!" Sonic said as he was freaking out. But that ended as he saw Blossom standing there. "LOOK OUT!" He warned her as he was trying to stop.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

_**BUMP!**_

"Ow." Sonic said as he was opening his eyes. _"Where am I? Why is it so dark all of a sudden?"_

"Owie...my head." Blossom whinned as she was rubbing her head. "What hit me?" She asked herself. But she then felt something breathing under her skirt as she stood there like a statue and began to look down very slowy.

As for Sonic, he then saw something white and saw someone's legs. _"What? Is that...a girl's...?"_ Sonic's eyes widened in realization as he blushed madly.

Blossom finally looked down as she saw that she was sitting on Sonic's face which made him see her underwear, as she blushed madly also. "Ah...Ah..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed.

Blossom then got off of Sonic's face as she was still blushing covering her skirt.

"I-I-I-I'M SO SORRY!" Sonic stammered as he was bowing to her still blushing. "I DIDN'T SEE YOU AND-"

**_SLAP!_**

Blossom slaped Sonic so hard that her hand print was still on his face. "YOU SHOULD BE SORRY!" Blossom yelled out. "Huh?" Is all she said as she took one look at Sonic's face and hearts starts appearing in her eyes.

Sonic was rubbing his cheek. "Ow...okay I deserved that." He admitted as he noticed Blossom looking at him. "W-What?"

_"HE'S SO HOT!"_ Blossom exclaimed to herself happily as she got into Sonic's face and started asking him questions. "What's your name? Why are you dressed up like a hedgehog?" She then started to blush. "And also, do you have a girlfriend?"

Sonic just sweat dropped at this. "Calm down." He told her. "First: My name is Sonic. Second: I don't know about the hedgehog part. And as for the third one..." He let out a deep breath. "No."

Blossom smiled happily to herself. She finally met a boy and he doesn't have a girlfriend! "Well then. Nice to meet you Sonic, my name is Blossom." She introduced herself.

_"Blossom...that's really a cute name."_ Sonic said to himself as a blush formed on his face. He then noticed that her stuff was on the ground. "Oh no...here let me help you pick those up." He said as he was picking her stuff.

"It's okay, really!" Blossom exclaimed as she was helping out too. They then noticed that both of their hands touched each other. They looked up at each other and started blushing.

_"Wow...up close she's really cute." _Sonic admitted to himself as he looked at Blossom's eyes.

_"He's close to my face! And his eyes are just..." _She said to herself.

Both then snapped out of it as they moved away from each other. "Sorry!" They apologized to each other as they picked up everything. They looked at each other with blushes on their faces and started laughing.

"You must be hungry! Come on Sonic!" Blossom said as she was dragging a confused Sonic.

**_(At the park)_**

**_-Music: Emerald Town (Sonic Battle)-_**

Both Sonic and Blossom was sitting on a bench together. Blossom was playing with Sonic's ears and tail, and Sonic was eating a chocolate bar with an annoyed look on his face.

"How long are you gonna play with my ears and tail?" He asked her.

"I can't help it! I just can't believe that their real!" Blossom said happily.

Sonic sighed in defeat. _"You and me both." _He then notice two white lights in the sky. "Hey, what're those?" He asked.

Blossom stopped playing with Sonic's ears and tail and looked up to see them. "Are those...lights?"

Both of their eyes widened in shock as the lights were aiming for two girls. One was playing with a Yo-Yo and the other was watching, but then both saw the lights also and just stood there.

"Watch out!" Sonic and Blossom shouted as they ran towards the two girls and blocked them from the lights. But then, something amazing happened to them as they felt a new kind of power within them.

* * *

_**-Music: Super Sonic-**_

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring with an 'S' insignia appeared. He then balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"SONIC!"_

He shouted as he opened up his blue Compact with an 'S' on it. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his white belt causing blue rings to come out. As soon as Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a dark blue tang top with blue sneakers on. With snaps on Sonic's fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make a blue vest appear without the glow. He started to do break-dance poses and touched his Compact to make blue shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'S' on his vest, a blue symbol appears on the back of his vest, and a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'S' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

_**A/N: Just to let all of you know, Sonic's transformation song is the E3 version of "His World" from Sonic 06. His finishing pose is from Sonic Heroes. The Speed, Flight, and Power symbols is from Sonic Heroes as well. And the sneakers are based on what Sonic had as Upgrades in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006.**_

* * *

**_-Music: Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Blossom raised her hand in the air and a pink ring with a 'P' insignia appeared, and she balled her fist up smirking.

_"BLOSSOM!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact with a 'P' on it. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her white belt as pink hearts came out of it. As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit with pink shoes on. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a pink heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"WHOA! Where'd these clothes come from?" Sonic asked in surprise as he looked at his new outfit. And he was impressed. "Not bad! How about you Blossom?" He asked her as he turned around and his eyes begin to widened as he saw Blossom's outfit.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blossom asked Sonic. She then notices that she was carrying a pink Yo-Yo with the insigina 'P' on both sides.

Sonic blushed. "Whoa..." He said quietly. _"That's so cute!"_

_**(Elsewhere in the sky)**_

_**-Music: Can You Feel the Sunshine? (Sonic R)-**_

A 13 year old boy with two tails and ears that looked like they belong to a fox was flying around the city looking for his friends. His hair was a mix of orange and yellow, he wore a orange shirt with a star on it, blue pants, and white and red stripe sneakers. His name is Miles Prower, but his friends calls him Tails.

"I sure hope the others are okay." The young fox boy exclaimed. "But still though..." He turns his head and looked at his twin tails. "I can't believe that I became half animal. And on top of that, a fox with two tails and ears." He starts touching his ears. "What's going on?" He asked himself. "Well the good part about the tails is that I can use them to fly! But I feel really-" Tails' tails stopped spinning and he soon started falling. "TIRRRRRRRREEEED!"

_**(At a Middle School)**_

A girl was walking out of the building and a couple of boys were drooling all over her. This girl has blond hair with two short ponytails, blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt with a blue tie on it, a blue skirt and have on black shoes. Her name is Bubbles and she is the most popular in this school.

"Hi Bubbles!" One of the boys greeted her.

"You look really cute today!"

"Do you want someone to walk you home?"

"No thanks. Bye!" Bubbles said happily as she waved at them.

The boys then had hearts appearing in their eyes. "BYE!" They all yelled.

As soon as Bubbles was far from the school she heard someone screaming. "Who's that?" She asked she looked all around her. She then looked up to see a boy come flying down towards her. "Huh?"

Tails was screaming his lungs and then saw Bubbles there. "WATCH OUT!" He shouted as Bubbles tried to run away.

_**BUMP!**_

"Ow my head." Tails said as he was rubbing his head. He then felt something soft and heard a soft moan. "Huh?" He looked at who just moan and what he was feeling, and saw that he was on top of Bubbles. His face blushed madly as he saw his hand on her chest.

"Um...Excuse me?" Bubbles asked as she saw Tails and started blushing.

Tails jumped up and started apologizing to Bubbles. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" He reapeated still blushing. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT, HONEST!"

"Oh no! It's okay really!" Bubbles told him as she was waving her hand back and forth. She looked up at Tails and saw his face. Soon her heart began to race. "Wow. You're so cute." She commented with a smile and blush on her face.

Tails looked at Bubbles while blushing at that comment. "T-Thanks..." He said. "Here let me help you up." He reached his hand to her. "My name's Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails if you want." He introduced himself to her with a smile on his face.

Bubbles just giggled at his name because it sounded funny. "Nice to meet you Tails. My name is Bubbles!" She introduced herself as she gave her hand to him and got up. She then notice his tails and ears and letted out a gasp of surprise. "Hey, you have two tails, that belongs to a fox!" She grabbed both of them to see if they was real and then the ears, which made Tails sweat drop. "And they're real!" She exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. "THAT'S SO CUUUUTEEEE!"

_"I hope she won't be like this..."_ Tails said to himself with a small sweat drop.

Bubbles then wrapped her arms around Tails. "Come on, Miles!" She said happily as she was dragging him.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Tails asked in confusion.

**_(Somewhere else)_**

Bubbles took Tails to one of her favorite clothing stores. Once inside, she tried on many clothes to see if Tails liked any of them, however he blushed because every clothes she wore looked good on her. As soon as Bubbles picked out the clothes she wanted, they both left.

"That place was one of my favorite stores!" Bubbles said happily.

Tails smiled. "Hehehe. You sure love clothes."

"Of course, silly." Bubbles then started to blush. "So...did you like the clothes I bought?" She asked him shyly.

Tails blushed by that question. "O-Of course!" He said playing with his fingers.

Bubbles smiled happily by his answer still showing the blush. "Thanks."

As soon as they turned a cornor they saw a girl and a boy blowing bubbles together. They came up to the two children.

"Wow! What pretty bubbles!" Bubbles said while she was poking one.

"I remember blowing them when I was little." Tails said happily.

Tails and Bubbles then saw two white lights flying down trying to hit the kids. And so both of them covered the kids and got hit by the lights. And just like Sonic and Blossom, Tails and Bubbles felt a new power inside of them.

* * *

**_-Music: Spinning Tails-_**

Tails raised his hand in the air and an orange ring with a 'T' insignia appeared on his finger and he held up a orange Compact, with the 'T' insignia on it also and was smiling.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tang top with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

_**A/N: Tails' transformation song is an instrumental Remix of "Believe in Myself" from Sonic Adventure and his finishing pose is based on the one from said game.**_

* * *

_**-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and a light blue ring with a 'P' insignia appeared and she held up her light blue Compact with the 'P' insignia on it as she smiled.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"W-What's this?" Tails asked in shock as he looked at the clothes he wore. "I wonder if-!" He turns around and blushed at the outfit Bubbles was wearing and that she was carrying a long white rod.

"When did I buy this outfit?" Bubbles asked in confusion and turned her attention to Tails. "And when did you change clothes?"

Tails could only sweat drop with the blush still on his face. "I wonder if this means anything."

**_(Later)_**

**_-Music: Kick the Rock (SA2)-_**

A 13 year old boy is walking down the street and he was freaking pissed! He has purple eyes, red spiky hair that was coming downwards. He was wearing dark red pants, a red jacket with no shirt inside it, he had a white crescent birthmark on his chest, two sharply spikes on each of his hands. His sneakers are red and yellow with green cuffs and gray buckles. He also has a red tail. His name is Knuckles.

"Great! Jusssst great!" He yelled. "First: I'm lost! Second: I don't know where I'm going! And third..." He then started to get real angry. "THERE'S A FREAKING TAIL STICKING OUT OF MY BUTT! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?" He shouted.

"Hey watch it!" Someone shouted behind him.

Knuckles turned to the voice and he saw a girl, around his age, riding a skateboard. She had black hair, wearing a green and white hat, and green eyes. She wore a yellow shirt, green shorts, and green sneakers. Her name is Buttercup.

_**BUMP!**_

"Ouch! What the hell?" Knuckles said as he was rubbing his head.

"What just happened?" Buttercup asked as she was rubbing her neck. She soon jumped after she felt someone touching her butt. She turned around to see Knuckles there with his hand touching it. He saw her as well. Both stared at each other for a second and started blushing madly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Buttercup then got up and she was still blushing with hate in her eyes. "OKAY YOU! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA TOUCHING MY BUTT PERVERT?" She yelled at him

Knuckles got up also, with fire in his eyes. "HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME! SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He yelled back at her. Both just glared at each other for a little and soon they calmed down.

Buttercup just let out a sigh. "Sorry for bumping into you." She apologized.

Knuckles then let out sigh also. "Fine, I'm sorry for touching your-"

_**WHACK!**_

Buttercup hitted Knuckles with her skateboard and got a big bump on his head. "Don't even mention that!" She shouted as she was blushing. "I'm Buttercup by the way."

"I'm Knuckles." He exclaimed with a large vein on his head. He then looked at the sky and saw two white lights. "What the hell?" He said as Buttercup looked up also.

Both then saw two boys playing with toys. The lights were getting closer to them, and so Knuckles and Buttercup pushed the kids out of the way, and got hit. Both felt strange powers coming inside of them.

* * *

_**-Music: Cracking Knuckles-**_

Knuckles raised his hand in the air and a red ring with a 'K' insignia appeared, and he had a red Compact with the 'K' insignia on it also and grins.

_"KNUCKLES!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as red emeralds came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a dark red tang top with red sneakers on. He moved his hands and a red glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the red vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make red shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'K' on his vest, a red symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'K' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

_**A/N: Knuckles' transformation song is the instrumental version of "Unknown from M.E." from Sonic Adventure 2. His pose is from the front cover of Sonic Heroes.**_

* * *

_**-Music: Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Buttercup raised her hand in the air and a grenn ring with a 'P' insignia appeared and she held up her green Compact with the 'P' insignia on it as she grinned.

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and two green hairpins appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as green stars came out of it. As soon as Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit with green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make a yellow vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a green heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"Huh?" Knuckles said in surprised as he looked at what he was wearing. "What the hell is going on now?!" He then turns his attention to Buttercup and blushed at what she wore.

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock."I'm wearing a skirt! I haven't worn one since kindergarten!"

Knuckles only laughed and noticed that Buttercup was carrying a yellow Piko Piko Hammer. "What's up with the hammer?" He asked her.

**_(At the lab)_**

A white light was coming down in the scientists home which made them surprised. "It's coming this way!" Professor shouted.

"Poochie, run!" Ken shouted to his robot dog.

The white light hit the dog and caused him to be more smarter. "What a surprise!" The dog said.

"Yeah it was!" Ken said, but then his eyes widened in shock. "You can talk!?" He asked.

The Professor just looked out at the window and was watching the dark lights. "But where are the black ones going?" He asked in a worried tone.

**_(The Zoo)_**

**_-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

At the Zoo, one of the black lights hitted a normal monkey. In minutes he kept being smarter. His fur turned black, his face and ears turned green, he wore big hat on his head, purple gloves, pink eyes with a green pupil. What he wore looks to be like a cape. That monkey then became Mojo Jojo!

"I shall take over the world!" He said with a evil grin on his face.

**_(To Sonic and Blossom)_**

**_-Music: Apotos Hub World: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Blossom was doing tricks with her Yo-Yo which was impressing the girls, and even Sonic.

"How talented!" The girls exclaimed happily.

Sonic grinned. "I'll say, I never knew you were good with Yo-Yos."

Blossom then stopped doing the tricks and looked at Sonic. "I never knew that either." She said which made Sonic confused.

Suddenly they heard screaming. They turned to it and saw people running away from something. The girls were hiding behind Sonic and Blossom. A man showed up and told them what was going on. "Big trouble! Hurry and run! There are wild animals from the Zoo!" He said as he ran off again.

"Wild animals?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow. He looked behind him to see the girls there scared and worried. "I think you girls better find someplace safe!"

The girls looked at each other and back at Sonic. They both nodded and ran away with everyone else. Blossom looked around and saw a tiger there which made her jumped and scream.

"Dude!" Sonic said in surprise as he saw animals all around them.

Blossom turned around to see goats eating her stuff. "My snacks! Stop! Don't eat them!" She said while frowning. She looked to the ground and saw a big lizard on her feet. Her eyes begins to water since she was scared. _"Oh God. I want to become a super hero before I go to heaven!"_

A blue blur then came to Blossom, as it grabbed her and ran towards a tree. She looked at what that was, and it was Sonic holding her bridal style. Her heart began to race as she was blushing.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Blossom nodded still showing the blush. "Thanks Sonic." She said dreamily. Both then saw Mojo there looking for something, and they just tilted their heads.

"What is he?" Blossom asked Sonic.

Sonic took another looked and started to sweat drop. "I think that's a monkey." He replied.

Mojo was looking around, sniffing until he saw a lion. "Hello, lion!" He greeted it. "What's that in your mouth?" He opened the lion's mouth and saw he was eating a cream cookie sandwich. He took it out sniffed it and started eating it.

Sonic had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Did he just do what I think he did?" He turned around to see Blossom not there anymore. "Blos?" He looked and saw her there walking towards Mojo.

"HEY, MONKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blossom yelled out which made Sonic and Mojo jumped.

Sonic climbed down from the tree. "Um...Blos?" He asked her, but then stood there like a stone as he saw Blossom take another cookie out from her bag.

"First of all, if you want the cream part then you have to separate the plan ones and lick it. Then eat the plan ones." Blossom explained as she was showing it to Mojo and ate it. "So good! Here you try it!" She handed Mojo another cookie and he started doing the same thing as Blossom showed him.

Sonic just stood and sweat drops thrice at what he was seeing. _"She seriously love sweets, does she?" _He asked himself as he chuckled but got serious again. "Ahem!"

Blossom and Mojo stopped what they was doing and looked at Sonic.

"Are you guys done now?" He asked them as them as they then looked at each other and jumped back.

"Okay, then!" Sonic jumped to where Blossom was and both looked at Mojo. _"Something's really odd right now...I mean come on, he's wearing a black cape. Who still wears that? And that dark aura around him. Yep! He's a bad guy." _Sonic said to himself as a smirk appeared on his face.

_"This is bad. He's clearly an evil monster. Monkies can't talk and that dark aura! As super heroes it's up to me and Sonic to stop villians like him!"_ Blossom said to herself as she glared at Mojo.

_"Both of them are clearly heroes. They have white auras around them and they smell nice! But, now that I can talk, that makes me a bad guy."_ Mojo said to himself as he glared at Blossom and Sonic.

**_-Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster Threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Attack!" All three said as the came at each other.

Blossom was using her Yo-Yo as a weapon as she was attacking Mojo with it. While Mojo was using his hands to stop the Yo-Yo from hitting. As for Sonic, he jumped on Mojo's head and began to run around him really fast, causing him to get dizzy.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

Inside, Ken and the Professor was watching what was happening on their monitor as they saw Sonic, Blossom and Mojo fighting. They were impressed about the powers both heroes have and about the mysterious green monkey that appeared .

"Professor, do you think this is because of Chemical Z?" Ken asked him.

Professor nodded. "I guess so, it does seem likely." He replied to Ken. They continued to look at the fight and saw that they was fighting in the city now.

_**(In a building)**_

An old man and a young lady was watching the fight. And the old man was really sad. He had gray hair and mustache, he looked kinda fat and was wearing an outfit that looks like a mayor would wear. And what do you know? He IS the Mayor.

"It's great, that their fighting for justice...but is it okay for the city to be destroyed like this?" He asked in a worried tone watching the fighting on his monitor as well.

_**(To Sonic and Blossom)**_

The two heroes and monkey are seen in the city causing a whole lot of destruction. But they didn't pay no mind since they was focused on taking each other down.

"Okay fur ball! Let's see you have a taste of my speed!" Sonic ran around Mojo once more making him feel dizzy. "NOW! _**Blue** **Tornado!**_" A tornado formed around Mojo which made him float and spin around really fast. "Do it Blossom!"

"Right! _**Yo-Yo Surpreme!**_" A pink energy form around the Yo-Yo and Blossom launched it at Mojo which sent him flying as his screams couldn't be heard.

"See ya!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Blossom finished with a smirk also.

**_-Music: You're my Number One (Sonic R)-_**

While that was finished, Sonic and Blossom started gathering up the animals and send them back at the Zoo where they belong with many of the citizens watching them in awe and shock at how they took out that green monkey.

"One at a time guys!" Sonic told the animals.

"Good animals!" Blossom smiled helping the baby gorilla go back to it's mother. She sighed and got rid of the sweat that was on her head. She turns to Sonic "For now, peace in New Townsville has been protected."

"Hehehehehe. Yup, that's right!" Sonic agreed to her.

Both then saw a white car coming up to them and someone was coming out. It was the Mayor. "Hey, you two. All this destruction is a big problem. The city and this car too." He told them as he pointed to everywhere.

Sonic and Blossom looked at the car then everywhere else and saw the damage that they did. Blossom looked at it sadly and Sonic just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe..." Sonic said.

"Ooops..." Blossom said in quilt also.

"In case your both wandering, I'm the city's Mayor and-"

"We're sorry!" Both Sonic and Blossom bowed as they flew away.

"W-Wait!" Mayor said as he was trying to them.

_**(To Tails and Bubbles)**_

Bubbles was jumping around with a bright smile on her face. "This dress is so cute! And I can jump higher!" She said excitedily.

Tails was walking and was looking at Bubbles jumping as he started to blushed cause he saw the bottom her swimsuit. "Um...Bubbles? Can you please stop jumping?" He asked her shyly.

**_(To Knuckles and Buttercup)_**

Buttercup was carrying her skateboard while walking and Knuckles was right behind her minding his own business. "I can't believe, I'm wearing a damn skirt! I can't even play basketball!" She complained. She then noticed that Knuckles was walking with her and turned to him. "And what are you looking at?" She yelled at him.

Knuckles jumped at her yelling. "I ain't looking at nothing!" He yelled back at her.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

Ken and the Professor was watching all six heroes together and was amazed. "Something unbelievable happened to three normal girls and three half human/animal boys because of the power of Chemical Z. We need to find out more about the girls, but especially more on those boys." Professor said to Ken.

"Right. Those guys abilities are amazing! And cool! Like that hedgehog boy's speed!" Ken said excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go!" The Professor said as him, Poochie, and Ken ran outside to the Van.

And so...a new adventure begins!

* * *

_**Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door**_

_**Sotto DOA wo akete (It was night time and Blossom is inside her house with a bored look on her face)**_

_**Yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite (She looks outside to see Sonic and the others, much to her surprise. And then starts going outside to join them)**_

_**Choto DOKIDOKI suru (Shows everyone running while wearing different shoes than their normal ones)**_

_**Otona mitai KARE to futari (Sonic was running up in front of everyone smirking at his friends. They then saw Knuckles and Buttercup trip, which made everyone laugh at them)**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry... (Sonic and Blossom transformed and starts flying together while holding each other's hands and causing blue and pink lights to come out of their shoes)**_

_**Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...(Shows everyone flying together)**_

_**Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground (Everyone's still flying with the city in full view)**_

_**Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground (They then starts to show off their colors as they flew in the readers view)**_

_**Tsuki no kari ga terasu HIMITSU (Everyone changed back and went inside a store where they saw fancy clothes)**_

_**Madamada shiranai sekai (Blossom see's a black dress with pink flowers on it and Sonic see's a dark blue short sleeved shirt, with a tie, and pants. They putted the clothes on)**_

_**Kokara saki ni wa nee nani gamatteru? (Sonic and Blossom comes to a door and it opens. Which showed all of the villains there and they was dressed fancy also. Both Sonic and Blossom touched each other's hands and turned into blue and pink lights)**_

_**Shining Star (Sonic and Blossom are seen sitting next to each other talking to each other)**_

_**Watashi wo kirei ni kazatte (Tails is seen wearing a yellow hat with a yellow tuxedo. With Bubbles right next to him wearing a blue dress and brown shoes, with a toy purple octopus on her arm)**_

_**Motto suki ni saseru kaka (Now, Knuckles is wearing a white shirt with a red jacket and green tie, along with red pants. He also has on a red hat. Buttercup was next to him blushing at what she wore. She had on a white hat with a green stripe around it with a flower on top, a pink short scarf, green no sleeve shirt with a belt around it. White pants, and green heel shoes.)**_

_**Mayonaka sugite mo SHINDEREREA de itai (Outside, the boys is seen giving flowers to the girls which made them blush)**_

_**Oh Please (Blossom is kissing Sonic on the lips with his eyes opened and blushing)**_

_**Oh Please (Bubbles kissing Tails on the lips with his eyes halfway closed)**_

_**Mahou wo kakete yo (Knuckles and Buttercup kissing on the lips with their eyes opened in shocked and blushing deeply)**_

_**Kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to (Everyone is now holding hands, except for Knuckles, who had bruises on his face and being dragged by Buttercup)**_

_**Oh please (Sonic carries Blossom bridal style and jumps really high with the moon glowing in the background)**_

_**Oh please (The city's lights are seen right behind them)**_

_**Mahou wo kakete yo (Sonic and Blossom said at the same time to the readers with a falling star showing)**_

_**(Later, Blossom is seen in her house, taking her clothes off and gets into her pajamas. She turns out the lights and goes to sleep. The scene shows her red high heels and a gold ring on her dresser)**_

_**WOW!**_


	2. Rolling Bubbles and Spinning Tails

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

* * *

_**(New Townsville)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Inside a Van, Sonic and Blossom somehow got captured and was straped to a bed together, the person who was driving was a woman with blond hair, wearing a white dress, and her face was covered. She is Ms. Bellum, let's just say, she's vice mayor.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What is this?! What's going on?" Blossom said freaking out.

"Can somebody please tell me, how you guys caught us?" Sonic asked them with a sweat drop.

The Mayor was looking at them with a confused look on his face. "Those two was the ones causing the ruckus earlier." He said.

"Seriously, was it really okay for you to tie us up?" Sonic said with a small vein appearing on his head.

"Where are you taking us?! And who are you guys?! What do you want to do?!" Blossom panicked.

The Professor and Ken looked at each other and back at Blossom.

"Say something!" Blossom said trying her best not to yell. "And where's the chocolate that I was eating?" She wondered.

Sonic hunged his head down. _"How could she think about chocolate at a time like this?!" _He asked to himself.

Poochie then came up and gave Blossom her chocolate bar. "Oh thanks!" She said happily but that was gone as she panicked again. "No! I mean what are you doing to us?!"

"Sorry. Just bear it a bit longer. So stay calm." Ken said being concerned.

"Ah, I see. You want to use a cute couple like us, and turn us into bad guys right?! That isn't happening!" Blossom pointed out.

"Did you just say couple?" Sonic asked her while blushing.

"Please don't say that! We just need to check you both out." Professor said with a serious look on his face. Sonic's and Blossom's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Yeah! This is for your sake." Ken said.

"Don't you want to know too? Why your form is like that?" Professor asked.

"Yeah. I do want to know." Blossom replied being calm.

"I WANNA KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M PART HEDGEHOG!" Sonic shouted which made everyone except for Ms. Bellum turn to his attention.

"Well, we're still working on that..." Ken said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah! That's right." Professor said with a nervous smile also but got serious again. "Now back to why you both are in that form. It's the effect of Chemical Z. Chemical Z, made by accident, was shot at the mysterious iceberg. Suddenly a huge light appeared out of nowhere, and that's when we saw white and black lights scattered all over. It's an effect from the white light."

"The white lights from before." Sonic remembered.

"White light came out that time and...at the same time black light. Seems it's what created the ruckus in the Zoo earlier." Ken said explaining the rest.

"The Zoo too?!" Blossom asked in shock.

Sonic then started to remember Mojo. "That green monkey! He must've been a regular monkey, but then got hit with the black light."

"Then that means..." Blossom and Sonic started looking at each other and narrowed their eyes at Ken and Professor. "Isn't it your fault that this happened?"

The Professor and Ken jumped at that knowing full well that those two are right.

"Ummm...well..." Ken was trying to explain and looked at the Professor.

"That Chemi-something Z?" Blossom asked thinking it over and smiled. "Since we got these cute clothes and became super heroes. I guess it's okay."

**_-Music: Victory Lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"By the way, can you please untie us? We won't cause any trouble." Sonic asked them.

"But..." Blossom then got close to Sonic's face and started blushing. "I don't mind being tied up as long as I'm next to you Sonic." She said in a dreamily voice and winks at him.

Sonic blushed madly at what she just said. "Please get us out." He pleaded.

Ken came up and unstrapped the belts and letted them go. Blossom was happy to be out as she opened her chocolate bar and ate a half of it while Sonic took the other half.

"Thank you!" Sonic said as he bit one end of his chocolate. All of a sudden Blossom was in Sonic's face as she bit the other end off, in which their lips was close to each other. The two scientists blushed and looked away.

"Thanks!" Blossom said excitedly. But that made Sonic let out a nosebleed and faint.

Poochie then started sniffing and was looking out at the window.

"What is it, Poochie?" Ken asked curious.

"Friends are coming!" Poochie said happily.

"Ah! The dog talked!" Blossom said in surprise.

Sonic got back up and wiped the blood away from his nose. "Cool!" He said with a thumbs up. Poochie then came to them.

"I love talking!" He told them.

"He got hit by a white light didn't he?" Sonic asked with a smirked.

"Yup! That's right!" The Professor said.

"It's becasue of Chemical Z, that Poochie can talk!" Ken said with a smile on his.

"It's friends! Two new friends!" Poochie said happily as he got up to the roof of the Van.

"Friends?" The Professor and Ken asked. Blossom then followed Poochie up to the roof also.

Sonic however started to think about something. _"If I'm here, then maybe...!" _Sonic jumped on the roof.

Everyone then saw a blond haired girl wearing the same outfit as Blossom but in baby blue and a orange haired boy wearing an outfit like Sonic but orange-yellow and he has two fox tails.

**_(Tails and Bubbles)_**

**_-Music: Flow (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Can you believe it, Tails?" Bubbles asked in joy. "New clothes came flying down from the sky. Happy! Lucky! Big Love!" She then jumped higher. "The world should skip with us!"

Tails just completely sweat dropped at what Bubbles was doing but then again felt happy too. "Yeah! They should!" He started to jump with her.

_**(To the others)**_

"Oh. Aren't their smiles lovely?" Mayor asked looking at them with his binoculars.

"Let me see." Blossom asked as she took them away from him. "That girl...I feel like I've met her somewhere before...But I don't know about that boy...huh? They're wearing the same outfit that me and Sonic have on but with different colors." She said.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted in joy. "HEY! TAILS! OVER HERE!" He said waving his arms.

Everyone in the Van looked at Sonic and back at the boy, who stopped jumping and turned around to see them. He jumped for joy and started flying towards them.

"SONIC!" Tails said excitedly as he hugged him. "You're here too?!"

"Yup!" Sonic said happily and took a good look at him. "You look good man, and...you're part fox? With two tails?"

"But look at you! You're part hedgehog!" Tails shot back at him.

"You guys know each other?" Blossom asked with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah! Tails is my best friend." Sonic replied.

Tails nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Blossom said happily.

Poochie came up to Tails and started sniffing his tails and starts to play with them, which caused Tails to giggle.

"Amazing! A half-fox boy and a half-hedgehog boy..." The Mayor said in awe with his eyes widened. He never saw something like this before.

"Wah! I completely forgot about Bubbles!" Tails exclaimed as he looked over to her.

Sonic putted his hand on Tails's shoulder. "Got a new girlfriend, huh?" He asked while grinning which made Tails blush.

"We need to research her as well." The Professor said.

And with that Sonic, Tails, and Blossom got inside the Van and Ms. Bellum drove really fast.

"If she joins with us..." Blossom said thinking out loud.

"If she joins?" The boys asked in shock.

Blossom smiled. "Of course as blue, Sonic would be the leader and as pink, I would be the second leader right?"

Everyone in the Van except for Blossom fell down.

**_(To Mojo)_**

**_-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Mojo is walking a path carrying a stick to help keep himself up, after that fight he had with Sonic and Blossom.

"I let my guard down and got beaten up." Mojo said depressed. But that depressed look turned into a frown. "Next time Mojo will have my revenge on those sweet smelling humans!" He said.

Mojo then saw Bubbles jumping, and he got confused by that. "Who is that person?" He asked. "Hey! You smelly human!"

_**BONG!**_

Bubbles jumped on Mojo's back which made him scream in pain. She then jumped again with that smile on her face. "Huh? I think I stepped on something. Oh well."

A vein then appeared on Mojo's helmet. "What's wrong with her?!" He got back up and ran in front of her. "Stop!" He yelled.

But Bubbles jumped above Mojo again. He tried to catch her but fell on his back.

"Why you!" Mojo got up and ran beside her. "Stop skipping!" He got in front of her again. "Hey! You're not getting away from me!"

Bubbles stopped jumping and finally notice Mojo who was punching her, but was dodgeing it. "Oh, how fun." Bubbles jumped on Mojo's face and got away from him.

**_(To the others)_**

Ms. Bellum was right behind Mojo and Bubbles who both was skipping, Poochie came up and started barking.

"What's wrong, Poochie?" Ken asked.

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he saw Mojo. "It's that fur ball again!"

"We can see his dark aura!" Blossom added looking through the binoculars.

Tails took one look at Mojo and started to see the aura also. "That's right! I see it too!" He exclaimed.

Ken looked at Mojo with the binoculars also and didn't see nothing. "I don't see a black aura." He pointed out.

"I think I understand. Since Poochie and the others have been hit with white light, they must have the ability to see the black aura's." The Professor explained. "Could it be...that the black light caused the monkey to go violent?" He asked thinking.

Sonic then showed a smirk. "Believe us, he's the bad guy."

"Okay then! Ms. Bellum, let's hurry to her!" Mayor ordered.

"Okay." Ms. Bellum footed on the gas pedal and drove really fast that Mojo got on top of the Van.

"Where did this come from?" Mojo asked as a few candy came out when he tripped.

Sonic sweat dropped at what he was seeing. "What the hell?" He asked in disbelief.

Tails sweat dropped also. "Are those candy?"

Blossom loud out a gasp so that everyone can hear her. "Those are ALL my candy from the store!" She said with hearts in her eyes and brought them in.

"My snacks!" Mojo whinned.

Blossom got up on the roof and glared at Mojo. "How are they yours?! They're all my snacks!" She told him.

"You again!" Mojo and Blossom was picking up the rest of the candy that was on the roof. And all that was left was the chocolate bar.

"Got it!" Mojo said as he took the rest of Blossom's snacks and the chocolate bar. "Mojo off!" He said as he got off the van.

"Stop!" Blossom said as she jumped off also running after him.

"Let's go, Tails!" Sonic said while grinning as he was joining the action.

"Ok!" Tails replied as he followed Sonic.

_**(To Bubbles)**_

_**-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Bubbles was dropping off a cat and started skipping again. She then notice that Mojo and Blossom were skipping also and was glad that she wasn't the only. "Those people are enjoying a skip too aren't they?" Bubbles asked with a smile on her face.

"You stay away from Mojo!" Mojo warned Blossom.

"Not until I get my snacks!" Blossom shouted as she was still chasing after Mojo.

"Hey! Bubbles!"

Bubbles turned to the voice and it was Tails. "Hello Miles! See those people enjoying a skip too?" She asked him.

Tails and Sonic sweat dropped by what she just said. "Yeah..." They both said.

But Sonic shook it off as he saw Mojo throwing rocks at Blossom. He ran towards them and did a spindash on Mojo. And Blossom threw a big rock she caught after Mojo threw it to her and tossed it back, leaving a bug bump on his head.

Sonic then came next to Blossom smirking at Mojo and waving their fingers around. "Not bad, Blos." He commented her as she giggled and blushed.

Bubbles then showed up looking concerned for the monkey. "I do not think you guys should tease Mr. Monkey." She said worriedly

Mojo got up with tears hanging down his eyes and that same bump on his head. "Yeah! What a good thing to say!"

"Listen Bubbles, that monkey is an evil monster!" Tails exclaimed glaring at him.

"Really?!" Bubbles asked being surprised.

"Don't be fooled! I'm not a monster! Mojo's a good monkey!" Mojo yelled out.

Sonic came up to Bubbles and whispered in her ear. "Look more carefully. You see that black aura coming out of his body? That's proof that he's evil."He said pointing at Mojo.

"And...normal monkeys can't talk!" Blossom added pointing to him.

"EHHHH!" Bubbles and Mojo gasped in shock.

"That's true...normal ones don't talk." Mojo said dumbfounded.

"Mr. Monkey can't talk." Bubbles said.

"He's the bad guy, so we have to fight him. Okay Bubbles?" Tails asked her.

"Okay!" Bubbles said happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Mojo shouted as he charged at them but missed.

Blossom then took out her Yo-Yo. _"**Strawberry Big Luck Spin!**"_ She said as she launched her attack on Mojo, however he keeps dodgeing it.

"Alright! An opening!" Mojo said as he charged at Blossom who was avoiding him.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Tails answered.

They both slapped each other hands and formed into one big ball. "_**Rolling Combo!**"_ They shouted getting Mojo's attention as Blossom jumped out of the way.

"WAHHHH!" Mojo yelped in pain as he fainted.

"Whoa!" Blossom said in awe.

"That was awesome guys!" Bubbles commented as she hugged Tails who blushed by her sudden action.

"Hehe." Sonic giggled as he gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Hey!"

The four heroes turned around to see Ken and the others. As soon they got out of the Van, they strapped Mojo to the bed, the same one that Sonic and Blossom was on. They went to the lab. But unknown to them, they drove past Knuckles and Buttercup.

"A-A-ACHOO!" Buttercup sneezed on the back of Knuckles' vest.

Knuckles turned around with a large vein on his head. "Don't sneeze on me, dammit!"

"Well sorry! It's not my fault that I caught a cold!" Buttercup yelled.

The wind started to pick and blown Buttercup's skirt up. Knuckles blushed madly at what he saw, then got a nosebleed.

"This...is...why...I hate...!" Buttercup said shaking. "SKIRTS!" She waved her hammer up and then...

**_WHACK!_**

Poor Knuckles...

**_(Professor's Lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

Sonic and the others were being examined by Ken and the Professor. Poochie was watching Mojo who was still knocked out, and as for the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, they were in the lab also watching.

"It's just as we thought, Professor." Ken said looking at Tails and Bubbles. "Those two have been hit by Chemical Z also."

"Chem-something Z?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom looked at Bubbles with a deadpanned expression. _"That's what I said..."_

**_(Later)_**

Ken held out a plate of snacks to our heroes. "Here!"

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"To elaborate on the simple explanation from before...You four have the power of Chemical Z inside of you. Those mysterious powers are all Chemical Z's power." The Professor explained.

"Well that makes sense." Sonic said while drinking orange juice.

"So wait, if it's true that Chemical Z gave us these powers, then how do we change back?" Tails asked.

"That..." The Professor said with a nervous smile on his face. "I don't know."

Everybody in the room fell down after he said that.

"But I do have a theory...Poochie!" The Professor said. Poochie stopped growling at Mojo and turned his attention to the Professor.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that he can now talk." Professor told them.

"That's true, Professor." Ken continued. "Poochie and their forms are somehow connected I think."

"Yes. Remember how Poochie was acting eariler?" Professor asked.

Sonic Blossom and Ken remember how Poochie was reacting in the Van before they ran into Tails and Bubbles.

"Then there IS a connection." Sonic exclaimed.

"Excellent job, Professor!" Ken said happily.

Tails then walked up to Poochie and picked him up. "Then we should research him right away, right Professor?" He asked.

"Correct." Professor replied.

So Ken, Professor and Tails were examining Poochie, while the Mayor and Ms. Bellum walked to the others. "But what a surprise! How can these children have this power?" The Mayor asked in awe as Sonic and the girls started flying.

"It's true. I'm surprised too." Ms. Bellum said. "But..." She turned her attention to Mojo who was sound asleep.

Sonic and the girls then came to Mojo. The girls had smiles on their faces and Sonic had sly smirk.

"He's sleeping soundly, isn't he?" Bubbles asked.

"Not for long!" Sonic said with the sly smirk still on his face. He raised his hand and then...

_**SLAP!**_

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"OW!" Mojo cried out in pain as red hand mark was on the left side of his face. He then looked up to see Bubbles, Blossom, Sonic and the others looking at him.

"Morning fur ball!" Sonic said with a grin.

"You guys!" Mojo growled. He then struggled to get out of the ropes. "Let Mojo go!" He growled again.

"No. You'll just cause trouble again." Blossom said with a frown on her face.

"Mojo won't cause trouble. Mojo'll be good." Mojo said calmly.

"Really?" Blossom asked not buying it. "By the way, where's my snacks?"

A sweat drop appeared on Mojo's head. He ate all of the snacks.

Blossom's face darkened. "Now. Give back my snacks!" She reached her hand out in front of Mojo's face. "S-na-cks!"

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Better give the girl her snacks, man." He warned him.

Mojo looked at Sonic, then back at Blossom and started whistling.

"Oh! You ate them didn't you?!" Blossom asked in shocked as water formed in her eyes.

"Who ate that delicious strawberry big luck bun, cookie, and the slightly bitter chocolate." Mojo shot at Blossom.

"I knew it...you ate them!" Blossom said getting more water in her eyes.

"Uh oh." Sonic said as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"YOU AWFUL MONKEY!" Blossom shouted and then ran to Sonic. "Sonic...he at our snacks!" She whined as she was hugging him.

Sonic just sweat dropped twice. "It's okay! We'll get more snacks, I promise!" He told her trying to cheer her up.

"We found it!" Tails beamed. "Hey guys! Come over here!" He then grabbed a disk that was coming out of a machine and went to the living room. Everyone then followed Tails, except for Poochie.

"Poochie, watch him okay?" Ken said before leaving.

"Hey! Don't leave Mojo alone!" Mojo yelled. Poochie starts barking at Mojo which made him jump.

_**(In the living room)**_

The Professor plugged some sort of laser ray gun in a machine and the others were watching him. "Okay. Now hold still." He told Sonic and the others.

**_-Music: Invincible (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)-_**

He then fired at our heroes. Bright lights were surrounding them and the girls belts and the boys watches symbol started to glow also. They were then covered in white light. As the white lights started to fade, our heroes were back in the clothes that they once wore.

"Whoa, what's this?" Sonic asked as he was looking at himself.

"We're back to normal." Bubbles replied as she looked at her clothes.

"Cool!" Blossom beamed.

"Amazing!" The Mayor said happily.

"Professor, what's this?" Asked Ken as he was looking at the rader on gun.

"Checking those four...I thought about trying the Chemical Particle Beam."

"Awesome, Professor!" Ken said.

Tails checked out the radar that was on the gun. "But this graph..."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Blossom shouted.

"What is it? Don't tell me you feel bad?" The Professor asked.

"I don't feel bad, but I am in a bad mood!" Blossom yelled.

"What do ya mean, Blos?" Sonic asked her.

"The clothes we wore were cute! So now that know how to change to our normal forms. How do we go super again?" Blossom asked.

Tails looked down and saw that he was wearing the belt her wore on his outfit. "What a second! My belt's still here!" He said in surprised.

Bubbles then looked down and saw her belt also. "Mines here too..." She said pointing at it.

"Same goes for me and Blossom." Sonic said looking at his and Blossom's belt.

"Let me see." Professor said as he came up to Sonic and looked at his belt. He then took the Compact off the belt. "Interesting. There's a Compact in the belts." He said examining it. "Poochie!"

**_(To Poochie and Mojo)_**

Poochie was still fighting Mojo as he kept biting him. He then heard the Professor and started going to him, which left Mojo in pain from the bitings he took.

"You awful doggy." He whined.

**_(Back to the others)_**

The Professor was examining Sonic's compact from his watch using the Chemical Beam. "I see. Poochie. Try saying _"Freedom Fighters Z"._" He said.

**_"Freedom Fighters Z!"_** Poochie said excitedly.

The compact then started flying towards Sonic. A blue, pink, orange, and light blue lights were coming from everyone's compacts as well.

* * *

**_-Music: Super Sonic-_**

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring appeared. He then balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"SONIC!"_

He shouted as he opened up his Compact. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his belt causing blue rings to come out. As soon as Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a dark blue tang top with blue sneakers on. With snaps on Sonic's fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make a blue vest appear without the glow. He starts to do break-dance poses and touched his Compact to make blue shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'S' on his vest, a blue symbol appears on the back of his vest, and a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'S' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Blossom raised her hand in the air and the pink ring appeared, and she balled her fist up smirking.

_"BLOSSOM!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her white belt as pink hearts came out of it. As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit with pink shoes on. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She stars to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a pink heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

-**_Music: Spinning Tails-_**

Tails raised his hand in the air and the orange ring appeared on his finger and he held up his orange Compact, and was smiling.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, and slammed it back into his belt as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tang top with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and the light blue ring appeared and she held up her light blue Compact as she smiled.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her light blue Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

_**-Music: Back 2 Back (Sonic Rush)-**_

"HEY! We're back to normal!" Blossom said happily.

"WHOA!" Both Sonic and Tails said in awe.

"How lovely." Bubbles said happily.

Ken sweat dropped at what Blossom just said. "Yeah, back to normal."

The Professor and Tails then took one look at Poochie and finally figured something out. "That's it! I think I know how it works." The Professor said happily.

"Yeah, me too!" Tails told him.

"How what works?" Sonic and Blossom asked.

Tails came up to the monitor and it shows a radar. "You see, when those Compact's life waves are in sync with Poochie's shout..." He explained letting the Professor finish him.

"You guys can transform into Freedom Fighters Z." The Professor finished explaining.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other happily. "Freedom Fighters Z?!" They asked.

"Does have a nice ring to it." Sonic pointed out.

Tails nodded. "Yup."

"With the power of Chemical Z...Heroes of Justice." The Professor said with a smile on his face.

"Heroes of Justice?! How cool!" Blossom said with stars in her eyes. "Sonic sweetie! Isn't it great?" Blossom said with stars in her eyes.

A sweat drop appeared on Sonic and so did a blush. "Did she just call me 'Sweetie'?" He whispered to Ken.

Ken nodded. "Yes. She. Did."

Tails giggled at that and then noticed Bubbles looking at her rod. "What's wrong, Bubbles?" He asked her.

"This rod...how do I use it?" Bubbles asked Tails.

"Try blowing it!" Poochie told her.

Bubbles did exactly what Poochie told her to do. She blew the hole part on her rod and bubbles came out of it. After seeing the bubbles a smile appeared on her face.

"Cool!" Tails and Poochie said.

Everyone in lab then watched as more and more bubbles appeared. However giant bubbles came out and sucked everyone in the lab except for Sonic and the others into it.

"What are these bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Look at this!" Sonic said as he pointed to everyone who was trapped in the bubbles.

"It's not funny!" Ken shouted.

"Whoaaaa!" The Mayor said in awe.

"Amazing!" Tails said. "These bubbles are like some sort of sticky and absorbing kind." He said poking one of them.

"Umm..." Bubbles said.

"What's up, Bubs?" Sonic asked.

"How do I get them out?" Bubbles asked her new friends.

The whole room went quiet for a little as everyone looked at Bubbles, and they fell anime-style.

"Man..." Sonic said as he got back up. He then heard the door opening and turned to see Mojo trying to escape.

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"The monkey is getting away!" Blossom shouted as she tried to catch him with her Yo-Yo but missed.

"Miss me!" Mojo said as he was at the window.

"Bubbles!" Tails said pointing at Mojo.

"Leave it to me!" Bubbles said as she jumped and waved her rod. "_**Bubble Champagne!**_" She shouted as bubbles came at Mojo.

Mojo yelped in pain for a little but then made his way out the window.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the window and got out.

"Come back here!" Tails and Blossom said as they followed Sonic.

"Wait for me guys!" Bubbles said as she followed them.

_**(Outside)**_

Both Knuckles and Buttercup were still walking together, and that's when Knuckles saw Mojo jumping from a gate and running towards them.

"What the hell is that?" He asked getting Buttercup attention and causing to look at the direction.

"Get out the way smelly humans or I'll smash you!" Mojo shouted.

"It's 500 years away for you to be smashing us!" Buttercup raised her hammer. "_**Graviton**** Drive!**_" She slammed her hammer to the ground and a big wave of let appeared and started charging at Mojo.

Mojo stopped in fear as he looked at it. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" He said as he was sent flying.

Knuckles then let out a smirk as he watched Mojo disappear. "Not bad!" He said as he raised his to slap her back, but...

_**SLAP!**_

He slapped her butt instead. Buttercup felt it and was blushing madly at that. She turned her attention to Knuckles with fire in her eyes.

"W-W-W-W-Wait a second!" Knuckles said backing away from her. "You do know that was an accident right?" He asked her with a nervous smile on his face. He then saw that Buttercup was raising her hammer. "Just calm down!"

"KNUCKLES!" Two voices shouted.

Buttercup stopped what she was about to do to Knuckles and turned to the voices, so did Knuckles. And to his surprise it's Sonic and Tails.

"SONIC! TAILS!" Knuckles said happily and in relief as Buttercup looked to the two boys. "I can't believe you guys are here too!"

"You know these guys?" Buttercup asked him.

Blossom and Bubbles came up to the boys. "You know him?" They asked Sonic and Tails.

"Yeah." Sonic replied with a smirk. "He's our friend."

"And who are you?" Tails asked Buttercup.

"Me?" Buttercup asked back.

All six heroes are now together!

* * *

_**Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door**_


	3. And then there were six

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

* * *

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

_**-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Now that Knuckles and Buttercup have been found, the heroes were in the lab. Sonic and the others returned to their normal clothes except for Knuckles and Buttercup, the scientists Professor and Ken Utonium explained everything to them. Knuckles nodded his head in agreement, but Buttercup however was pissed as hell.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She shouted to the scientists as she backed them to wall carrying her hammer. "Putting me in a skirt! Hurry and return me to normal!" She demanded. "Right now!"

"W-W-We're sorry..." Professor started in fear. "We truly are."

"But you have to admit, it does look good on you." Ken exclaimed.

Blossom nodded in agreement. "He's right."

"Hm." Bubbles nodded also.

"Totally." Sonic and Tails agreed.

"Makes you look cuter." Knuckles commented.

Buttercup gritted her teeth and glared at the others. "What was that?!" She yelled as she waved her hammer around.

**_BAM!_**

"WAHHHH!" The heroes screamed as they moved away from Buttercup's hammer. In the corner, Professor and Ken held each other in fear of Buttercup's strength.

**_(Later)_**

Knuckles and Buttercup layed down on the table as they Chemical Particle Beam was doing it's work. Sonic and the others were watching and Blossom was handed everyone a bag of gummy candies that she brought over. Knuckles and Buttercup are now covered in light, and as the light fades away they returned wearing the clothes they wore before.

Buttercup jumped off the table in joy as she walked around. "Here we go. This is how it should be." She exclaimed.

"That's pretty cool." Knuckles commented to Professor and Ken.

Blossom ate a piece of her candy. "No, the other one was way cuter."

Bubbles nodded her head as she ate a piece of candy also. "Yup."

Buttercup turned to Blossom with a sweat drop appearing on her.

"Want some? It's gummy made of natural fruit juice." Blossom offered to Buttercup as she handed her bag.

Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders and took five pieces. She eat's one and starts to blush at how good it tasted. "So what's the deal with this heroes thing?" She asked them.

**_-Music: A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure)-_**

Tails smiled. "First we transform, then we save the day." He told her.

Blossom got up and starts to do a super hero pose. "That's right! Chemical Z has given us a miraculous power! We have to act as super heroes!" She exclaimed. "I'm Blossom, the pink Freedom Fighter. With my Yo-Yo I can keep peace in New Townsville!" She reintroduced herself and scratched her head. "I guess."

"I'm Sonic..." Sonic started as he was thinking of way to introduce himself. "Sonic the Hedge-Human, the blue Freedom Fighter! With my speed, I can protect the city in a flash!"

"I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails reintroduced himself. "And I'm the orange Freedom Fighter, with my brains I can make new inventions to help keep New Townsville safe." He stated.

Bubbles got up and smiled cheerfully. "I'm Bubbles, the light blue Freedom Fighter." She reintroduced herself. "I get to wear this cute dress, it's the perfect shade of blue, oh and I protect New Townsville too."

Knuckles sighed in confusion but reintroduced himself. "I'm Knuckles the Human-Echidna..." He started as he looked at his tail. _"I think I'm an echidna at least..."_ He said to himself. "The red Freedom Fighter, and I'm the toughest fighter of them all."

"I guess I'm Buttercup, the green Freedom Fighter. And I..." Buttercup stopped there as she realized that she had to wear a skirt. "And I have to wear a skirt! A skirt!" She shouted. "How gross! Totally uncool! I'm definitely not going to do this!"

"Um...Buttercup, there's no need for you to be angry." Bubbles told her.

Buttercup looked to Bubbles. "Hold on, how do you know my name?"

Knuckles sweat dropped and a vein appeared on his head. "You just told us!" He answered.

"Oh yeah." Buttercup said in realization.

Sonic came up to Tails' ear. "How could someone forget that they introduced themselves?" He asked while whispering.

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?"

"Wait a second." Bubbles said gaining everyone's attention. "I've known Buttercup for quite a while." She then remembers Buttercup playing soccer, then shows her playing tennis. And finally, she's in her karate outfit. "You're the most athletic girl and the best at sports in school." She smiled and started to blush. "I've kind of looked up to you."

_"She knows me...?"_ Buttercup asked herself.

"I don't know Buttercup, but...I know Bubbles." Blossom told everyone as she remembers Bubbles opening her locker and receiving lots and lots of love letters. "Your locker is always full of love letters and gifts." She exclaimed as she nudged her shoulder to Bubbles. "You're the most popular girl in school. I'm kind of jealous."

"Let's see...I know Buttercup, and Blossom knows me...could it be that all three of us go to the same school?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom crossed her arms and started to think. "Um...Umm..."

"Don't ponder so hard over it!" Buttercup and the boys shouted to them.

"You're the biggest hero maniac in school, Blossom." Buttercup exclaimed. "I know Bubbles as well, but..." She turns to the half breed trio. "I've never seen you three before. Where did you come from, and what's up with the costumes?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance.

Sonic sighed at his friend/rivals temper. "We don't know how we got here..."

"And we definitly don't know why we turned into...this." Tails continued as he pointed to his ears and tails.

As they was talking, the scientists were listening on their conversation. They too was wandering how the boys got here and why they are half human and animals.

But then a thought came to Ken's mind as he remembered the giant light from before. "Professor, do you think those boys came from that light we saw earlier?" He asked his father.

Professor nodded his head. "Possibly..." He replied not taking his eyes off of them. _"We REALLY need to find out more about those boys."_

"Well, I'm glad you all are getting along." A voice said to the heroes.

They turn their heads and saw Mayor and Ms. Bellum standing next to Professor and Ken. "Who the hell are you?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked him.

"Where have I seen you before?" Blossom asked.

"Oh?" Bubbles said.

"It's the Mayor!" Sonic, Tails, and the scientists told them.

"And I'm the assistant, Ms. Bellum." She introduced herself.

"Ahem." Mr. Mayor cleared his throat. "Freedom Fighters Z, with your new powers...the six of you must work together to protect New Townsville." He told them.

"Okay!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered.

"Right." Sonic and Tails nodded.

"Meh, whatever." Knuckles snickered.

Buttercup gave Mayor the pinky eye and stucked her tongue. "No way."

Everyone in the lab except for Knuckles gasped in shock as they turned to Buttercup.

"Why?!" Bubbles and Tails asked her.

"It seems fun! We'd become super heroes!" Blossom exclaimed.

"And we have to protect this place." Sonic added.

"Hey, you guys!" Buttercup said stopping them. _"Whether it's fun or cute isn't the problem!"_ She said to herself as she sighed and looked to the girls but jumped cause she saw the looks they were giving her. _"This is it. Acting all cute and girly."_ She turns to Sonic and Tails. _"Those two are okay but..."_ She then glares at Knuckles._ "This guy...!"_

"So...are you in?" Sonic asked her.

"We can't let anything happen to the stores where I shop for my snacks!" Blossom exclaimed.

"And we have to protect my favorite store where I buy all my cute clothes!" Bubbles added.

Knuckles, Ken, and Professor had a dumbfounded expression on their faces as they listened to Blossom and Bubbles. "What's wrong with those two?" Knuckles and Ken asked Sonic and Tails.

Sonic sighed and scratch his head. "Blossom loves sweets stuff."

Tails sweat drop and smiled. "And Bubbles loves clothes."

Buttercup has a dumbfounded expression on her face as she and the boys were now listening about some chinese restaurant. She has had enough of this nonsense from these people! "I'm going." She said causing everyone to stop talking and looking at her.

"Aw, come on!" Sonic complained.

"Why?" Blossom and Bubbles asked her.

"What about the peace of New Townsville?" Mayor asked her.

"These five are enough!" Buttercup exclaimed pointing at them. She glared daggers at Knuckles. "AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WORKING WITH THAT PERVERT!" She finished as she storms off.

Two large veins appeared on Knuckles' head. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT?!" He yelled as he began to chase her but was stopped by Tails.

"If all six are aren't together, Freedom Fighters Z isn't complete, Professor!" Ken told him.

"That's true." Professor said.

"Poochie!" Ken called out to him.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!" _**Poochie shouted.

* * *

**_-Music: Super Sonic-_**

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring appeared. He then balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"SONIC!"_

He shouted as he opened up his Compact. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his belt causing blue rings to come out. As soon as Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a dark blue tang top with blue sneakers on. With snaps on Sonic's fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make a blue vest appear without the glow. He starts to do break-dance poses and touched his Compact to make blue shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'S' on his vest, a blue symbol appears on the back of his vest, and a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'S' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Blossom raised her hand in the air and the pink ring appeared, and she balled her fist up smirking.

_"BLOSSOM!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her white belt as pink hearts came out of it. As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit with pink shoes on. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She stars to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a pink heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

-**_Music: Spinning Tails-_**

Tails raised his hand in the air and the orange ring appeared on his finger and he held up his orange Compact, and was smiling.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, and slammed it back into his belt as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tang top with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and the light blue ring appeared and she held up her light blue Compact as she smiled.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

_**-Music: Cracking Knuckles-**_

Knuckles raised his hand in the air and a red ring with a 'K' insignia appeared, and he had a red Compact with the 'K' insignia on it also and grins.

_"KNUCKLES!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as red emeralds came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a dark red tang top with red sneakers on. He moved his hands and a red glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the red vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make red shorts appear. After that he made white finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'K' on his vest, a red symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'K' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

_**-Music: Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Buttercup raised her hand in the air and a green ring with a 'P' insignia appeared and she held up her green Compact with the 'P' insignia on it as she grinned.

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and two green hairpins appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as green stars came out of it. As soon as Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit with green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make a yellow vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear. After that she made black finger less gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a green heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earrings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

**_-Music: Back 2 Back (Sonic Rush)-_**

"Man, I look good in this outfit!" Sonic exclaimed as he looks at himself in the mirror. He then noticed that Blossom was getting closer to him with hearts in her eyes.

"It's great becoming super heroes, right Sonic?" She asked him as she winked which caused him to blush a little.

"We look cute each time we look, right Miles?" Bubbles asked him.

"Yeah, it's really impressive." Tails replied.

Knuckles looked in the mirror also and a grin appeared on his face. "I'll admit, this outfit IS pretty cool."

Buttercup however was poking her skirt. "A skirt again? I look just like a girl!"

Tails sweat dropped by that statement. "But Buttercup, you are a girl." He pointed out.

"Yeah!" The others agreed while Sonic and Knuckles face-palmed.

"Shut up! I just hate skirts!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Knuckles and Poochie couldn't help but laugh a little bit, but they soon stopped and saw Buttercup glaring at them. "What's so funny?" She asked them.

Knuckles thought about it for a second, and had a evil grin on his face. "Oh nothing..." He lied. "I was just telling the dog here, how soft your BUTT was!"

Buttercup and everyone in the lab except for Poochie gasped and blushed madly by what Knuckles said. The others soon begin to have weird thoughts in their heads and their blush begins to deepen. Is Knuckles saying that he and Buttercup did THAT already?!

Sonic shook his head and he had a sly smirk. "Knuckles...you sly fox."

"Hey, it's not my fault. It WAS an accident after all!" Knuckles exclaimed. He then begins to turn white as a ghost as he saw Buttercup's scary green aura covering her AND the hammer in her hand. "Whoa...look at the time got to run!" He ran off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE!" Buttercup shouted as she starts to fly off with a green streak behind her. AND causing stuff like tables to fly off and hit the machines.

**_-Music: Mad Convoy Race Remix (Sonic Generations)-_**

"The lab is getting messed up!" Professor exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Sonic! Tails! Blossom! Bubbles! Stop them!" Ken ordered.

"Wait!" Blossom and Bubbles pleaded as they followed them.

"It's party time, Tails!" Sonic shouted in joy as they followed them also.

**_(To Knuckles and Buttercup)_**

"WAIT UP, PERVERT!" Buttercup yelled still chasing Knuckles.

Knuckles smirked. "You look REAL cute when you're angry!" He teased only to make Buttercup more angrier.

So, Buttercup chased Knuckles everywhere and believe it or not...they both were destroying things that was in their path! Man, they sure act like married couples...Sonic and the others were still chasing them. They went outside, back inside, the bedrooms. Wow, Knuckles made Buttercup REALLY pissed.

"This is seriously fun!" Sonic said while laughing. He stops his laughing and saw a white blanket. "I got an idea!"

**_(Back to the others)_**

Professor and the others were cleaning up the living room. As they was finished, they heard the doors opening and saw Knuckles coming.

"INCOMING!" He warned.

"YOU'RE ASS IS MINE!" Buttercup yelled as was close to coming in leaving Professor and the others eyes widen in fear.

"NOW!" Sonic shouted as he and Blossom covered Buttercup up in the blanket causing her to crash to the machine that was wrecked.

Knuckles came up to Buttercup and removed the blanket. "You okay?" He asked as he gave out his hand.

Buttercup looked up at Knuckles and took his hand. "Yeah." She got back up on her feet. "Going on a rampage sure calm the nerves. It might be interesting to have this amazing power as a Freedom Fighter Z." She exclaimed.

"Alright!" Blossom and Bubble cheered happily.

**_-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-_**

"I charge you kids, Freedom Fighters Z, to protect New Townsville as super heroes." Mayor declared.

"Okay!" Blossom and Blossom said happily.

"Sweet!" Sonic said fist pumping.

"Alright!" Tails cheered.

"Cool." Knuckles exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it's okay." Buttercup said.

"So, you need to make a promise to us." Ms. Bellum announched. "First, you must always protect New Townsville."

Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We got that part already."

"Duh." Blossom pouted.

"Second, do not break the lab." Ms. Bellum continued.

"But..." Tails started.

"It's not like we did it on purpose." Bubbles finished for him.

"And third, do not fight with each other." Ms. Bellum finished.

"Okay, fine we won't fight!" Knuckles shouted in annoyance.

"But it doesn't mean we'll be buddy-buddy." Buttercup added.

"And why the hell do we have to make promises?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked in anger.

"Yeah!" Sonic and Blossom said.

"It's not fair!" Tails and Bubbles pouted.

"You should make a promise too!" They all shouted getting in Professor's face making him nervous.

"We can eat as many snacks as we want in the lab!" Blossom declared.

"We can read as many fashion magazines as we want!" Bubbles declared.

"We can watch the sports channel as much as we want!" Buttercup declared.

"We can go out and have adventures of a lifetime!" Sonic declared.

"We can make as much inventions as we want!" Tails declared.

"We can exercise as much as we want!" Knuckles declared.

"And finally..." The boys started as they closed their eyes thinking about something. "GIVE US A PLACE TO STAY!"

* * *

**_Freedom Fighters Z_**

* * *

**_(Next Day)_**

**_-Music: Spagonia Hub World: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

It's a good day today! The sun is shining over the city and the sky is clear blue. We now go to a brand new house, where Tails and Knuckles are both outside waiting on the cool blue, and they...have bookbags?

"Come on, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted.

"We're going to be late!" Tails pointed out.

"I'm coming!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed his lunch box and went to join them in a flash. "Okay, my friends. Let's goooooo!"

**_(At Blossom's place)_**

"I'm off!" Blossom shouted as she ran outside.

"Blossom, that's my lunch box!" The voice of a little girl cried out.

Blossom gasped as she looked at the lunch box that was in her hand. It was a yellow bag with a pink stripe around it and a cute bunny on it. "I made a mistake. Oh no, oh no. I nearly brought the wrong one." She exclaimed as she ran back inside and grabbed her real lunch box. "This is full of Mr. Octopus wieners after all!"

**_(Bubbles's place)_**

"Today I put your favorite meatballs, Bubbles." An elderly voice said.

"Thank you, grandmother." Bubbles said happily as she ran off. "I'm off."

**_(Buttercup's place)_**

"I'm going!" Buttercup shouted as she left her house.

"Hey, Buttercup! You forgot your lunch box!" A male voice said.

"Oh no. Today is my favorite eel and egg lunch box too!" Buttercup exclaimed as a rope carrying her lunch box was coming down. She got on her skateboard and grabbed her lunch box and went somewhere. "Thanks guys!"

**_(Middle School)_**

All the students and teachers were entering New Townsville Middle School. Some of the students were complaining that they had to go school but others were happy since they could hang out with their friends.

Blossom was walking happily and noticed that Bubbles was ahead of her. "Bubbles, good morning!"

"Hiya Blossom!" Bubbles greeted happily.

"Yo!"

Blossom and Bubbles turned to the voice and saw Sonic and the boys walking. "Hey guys!" They said happily.

Bubbles gasped a little as she noticed that Sonic and the boys animal parts were gone. "What happened?" She asked them. "Where did your animal parts go?" She came up to Tails and started to feel his head but felt something.

The boys looked at each other and back at the girls. "Well..."

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

Yesterday, the girls went home but the boys stayed at the lab. Professor and Ken were studying the boys trying to learn more about them, Mr. Mayor and Ms. Bellum stayed at the lab as well looking at the boys. After the studing was finished, Professor, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum are discussing on what they should do with them. They turned to the boys and told them one thing...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO SCHOOL?!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted in disbelief causing Mayor and Professor to back away from them.

"Well, we thought it would best for you three to join the girls in middle school." Mayor stated.

"And since we have no idea where you three came from, well...you know..." Professor finished.

Tails face-palmed. "And just how are we suppose to go to school when we're like THIS?!" He asked while grabbing one of his tails.

Ken smiled. "Don't worry. I've made these." He showed the trio necklaces which are colored blue, red, and orange. He handed the necklaces to them.

"Um..." Sonic and Knuckles are lost at words.

"Try them." Ken told them.

The trio did what Ken said and they began to cover in white light. The light had faded and the boys looked at the mirror to see if anything happened...and guess what?

"DUDE!" They shouted in glee.

"The necklaces are designed to hide your animal parts, their still there but invisible." Ken explained.

"Cool!" Sonic said.

"So now, you three can go to school like normal boys." Ms. Bellum exclaimed happily.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at Ms. Bellum and hung their heads down in dissappointment which made everyone in the lab sweat drop.

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

* * *

"And that's it." Sonic said finishing the story.

"WAH!" Knuckles shouted. "I should've beated the living daylights out of them!" He punched the ground really hard causing a hole to form.

Buttercup arrived in the scene and just shook her head. But she was actually impressed with Knuckles' strength, a blush begins to form on her face. _"Why the hell am I blushing?"_

**_(Inside)_**

Sonic and the boys watched the girls go to their class whereas they had to wait and find out what classes they had to take. However, before Blossom left she stayed and blew Sonic a kiss which caused him to blush and made Knuckles laugh. Tails blushed a little and just decided to shake it off. This was going to be a long ass day for the trio...

**_(Later on outside)_**

A chubby bald man with black eyes, two busy eyebrows, nose hair, and a goatee announced the students to come outside. This man was the Principle of the school. "I know this is sudden, but...we are reordering the classes." He said causing the whole students to gasp in shock.

"SAY WHAT!?"

**_(Class 1-C)_**

**_-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Everyone." A lovely female voice said. She has pale skin, had on brown pants, red shoes, a orange and yellow stripe vest with a red long sleeve shirt inside, black hair and her eyes were colored like the sky. "From now on I'm your new homeroom teacher for first year class C. My name is Ms. Kean." She introduced herself to the class.

The boys began to cheer for their new homeroom teacher. "Nice to meet you!"

The girls however had jealous looks on their faces. _"Not Ms. Kean!"_ They complained in their heads.

Blossom and Bubbles high-fived each other. "We're in the same class!" They said happily.

Tails placed his hand under his chin. "Don't you guys think that it's odd how we are all in the same class?" He asked his friends.

"You're right, Tails. Something's not right here." Sonic exclaimed.

"That fatass Mayor must've told the principle to put us in the same class." Knuckles proclaimed in realization.

_"Oh, you have got to kidding me!"_ Buttercup shouted in her head. _"That fat son of a-"_

**_(Principle's office)_**

The Principle was working on something but stopped when he heard his phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked.

**_"Thank you, Mr. Principle."_** A female voice said.

The Principle blushed madly and had a big smile on his face. "O-Of course, Ms. Bellum! Is there anything else I should do?"

**_"No. That will be all."_** Ms. Bellum said as she hung up the phone.

**_(2 hours later)_**

It's lunchtime, and everyone was gathered at their desks to prepare to eat what they brought in. Thank goodness too, cause Sonic and Knuckles was this close to snap at how long it was going to take for class to be over.

Buttercup was seriously happy that she can finally eat her favorite food. "Alright! Lunch! Lunch!" She said happily.

"I sure am hungry!" The boys exclaimed.

"Same here!" Blossom said.

"Let's hurry up and eat." Bubbles said.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Who said we'd eat togther?" She asked them.

"We did." They answered as Buttercup sighed in defeat.

"Check it!" Sonic said as he opened up his lunch box to show 2 chili dogs. "Spicy Chili Dogs!" He sighed heavenly as stars were in his eyes.

"Look, look. Today I have..." Blossom opened her lunch box which showed 10 little octopus. "Mr. Octopus wiener!" She sighed heavenly with her mouth opened and stars in her eyes.

_"I know this girl didn't just say 'wiener'!"_ Sonic said with a dumbfounded expression.

"I got..." Tails started as he opened his lunch box which showed 3 large candies. "Mint candies!" He sighed heavenly as stars were in his eyes.

"Then I have..." Bubbles opened her lunch box and it showed 10 meatballs. "Meatballs!" She sighed heavenly as stars were in her eyes.

"Hmph..." Knuckles said as he opened his lunch box which showed purple grapes together. "Grapes!" He sighed heavenly as stars were in his eyes.

"And I have..." Buttercup started as she opened her lunch box which showed scrambled eggs and pieces of meat on top of them. "Eel and egg! Eel and egg!" She cheered as she sighed heavenly with stars in her eyes.

Buttercup then noticed that everyone was looking at her with smiles on their faces. She blushed a little and turned her head.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

Ken was getting Professor some food as he was reading the newspaper. "That smells good." He commented about the food.

**_-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

**_"Sudden news!"_** The voice said coming from the TV which got the scientists attention. They then gasped as they saw Mojo Jojo dressed as maid causing a ruckus at a restaurant.

"Mojo Jojo is causing a riot!" Professor exclaimed.

"Poochie!" Ken called out to him.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"_** Poochie yelled.

**_(At school)_**

"Thank you for the food!" The heroes prayed. They gasped as they soon as they heard their Compacts beeping.

"The transformation belts!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Sonic complained.

"What'll we do?" Bubbles asked.

"It's lunchtime too." Buttercup said as she and the others ran out.

"We can't transform here!" Tails told his friends.

They went to the class where they teached Yoga, but they saw Ms. Kean and someother teacher there. "Nope." They said as they moved on.

"The library." Knuckles suggested.

They went to the library but they saw the principle there stacking tiny books like they were some sort of dominos. "Keep quiet." He told them.

"Science lab!" Sonic said.

As soon as they opened the door, their eyes widened as they saw green gas coming out. They ran away from the gas while covering their mouths.

"What are they doing in there?" Blossom asked.

"Who the hell cares!?" Knuckles exclaimed.

**_(Rooftop)_**

The heroes have decided to go to the rooftop since it was the only place that had no people. They sat down and had sad looks on their faces.

**_GRUUMMMBLLLLLLE!_**

"Chili Dogs!" Sonic whined.

"Mr. Octopus wiener!" Blossom whined.

"Mint candies!" Tails whined.

"Meatballs!" Bubbles whined.

"Grapes!" Knuckles whined.

"Eel and egg!" Buttercup whined.

Blossom got up with a determined look on her face. "But we have to do our best here!" She exclaimed. "We're Freedom Fighters Z, we should show our love in battle!"

"Love in battle?" Buttercup asked.

"What the hell is that?" Knuckles asked also.

"No...it just sounded like something super heroish." Blossom admitted.

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah, it fits!"

"I don't think so!" Tails said.

"I don't care!" Knuckles and Buttercup said as small veins appeared on their heads. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and turned away from each other.

Blossom took out her Compact and opened it up. A screen appeared and it showed Mojo. "It's Mojo!"

"What the crap? Is that a dress he's wearing?" Sonic and Knuckles asked with dumbfounded expressions.

"That punk!" Buttercup said.

* * *

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

* * *

**_A/N: The transformation song is the instrumental version of SONIC DRIVE from Sonic X._**

* * *

**_(At the restaurant)_**

Everyone who was still in the restaurant had grossed expressions on their faces as they watched Mojo Jojo eating up a storm. "This food belongs to Mojo!" He said as he kept on eating and taking away other people's food. "I'll fill my body, then take over the world!"

"Stop!" Voices shouted as they walked in. These voices belong to Freedom Fighters Z!

**_-Music: Invincible (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)-_**

"Showing our love in battle! We're Freedom Fighters Z!" Blossom said as she posed.

"She really said it." Knuckles and Buttercup mumbled as they crossed their arms.

"Um...Blossom?" Tails called out to her. "I don't think he's listening."

A vein appeared on Blossom's head as she throws a napkin in Mojo's face. "Pay attention!" She shouted as she and the others circled Mojo.

"Why are you causing trouble here?" Bubbles asked him.

"Just what are you after?" Buttercup asked also.

"And make it quick, cause I wanna eat!" Sonic exclaimed.

Mojo removed the napkin from his face. "You're the ones who are appearing again! Today Mojo is not losing!" He declared as he switched into his regular outfit and jumps away with the heroes following him.

**_(Near the docks)_**

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The heroes were flying after Mojo, but they lost sight of him. "Where'd he go?" Blossom asked.

"If you be a good little monkey and come out, I won't punch the daylights out of you!" Knuckles lied.

They then saw the crane moving by itself. They looked inside to see who was controlling it, and it was Mojo grinning evily at them. They dodge the hook of the crane.

"Stubborn children!" Mojo shouted.

"This guy!" Buttercup growled as she and the others begins to charge at Mojo.

But they stopped as the crane was moving again and the heroes were dodgeing every movement. Mojo was laughing evily as he watched the heroes flying away from the crane.

**_GRUMBBBBBLLLLLLEEEE!_**

"God damn it!" Sonic shouted as he and the others healed their stomachs.

"I'm so hungry!" Tails whinned.

"If only I ate." Blossom said.

"Even a mouthful of meatball." Bubbles whinned.

"I just started eating my eel and egg." Buttercup said.

"Come the hell on man!" Knuckles complained.

Mojo laughed. "Mojo just ate his fill just now!" He told them. "Neapolitan. Hamburger. Shrimp fry." The heroes had stars in their eyes as they begin to imagine all the food Mojo ate. "Pork cutlet! Choco Parfait!"

The heroes imagination of the food dissappeared. Small veins appeared on their heads as they started to grab the hook of the crane. They then pulled the hook back.

"It's your fault!" Sonic and Blossom started.

"That we're going to miss lunch!" Tails and Bubbles finished.

"Unforgivable!" Knuckles and Buttercup shouted.

The heroes threw the hook extra hard which is heading towards the controls. Mojo was screaming his lungs out and then...

**_CRASH!_**

The heroes begin to charge at Mojo.

"This is for my Chili Dogs!" Sonic yelled.

"Prepare yourself for the wrath of Mr. Octopus weiners!" Blossom told him.

"My Mint candies want me to beat you up!" Tails exclaimed.

"Feel the tragedy of the meatballs!" Bubbles told him.

"The grapes told me to kick your ass!" Knuckles shouted with a large vein on his head.

"This is the curse of the eel and egg!" Buttercup shouted with a small vein on her head.

**_BOOM!_**

The crane fell and it landed in the ocean. The heroes cheered happily as it was finally over, and so they could go back to their lunch.

"Take that, fur ball!" Sonic said grinning.

Tails rested his arms behind his head. "We did it!"

"I feel like we've become a match for the first time." Buttercup admitted.

"First time?" Blossom asked.

"Haven't we been getting along this whole time?" Bubbles asked.

"It's not over yet!" Knuckles shouted as he saw a boat coming from the wrecked crane.

"It's too early for you to celebrate! Take this!" Mojo shouted as he launched three missles at the city.

"Oh crap!" Sonic yelled. "Let's rock it Freedom Fighters Z!"

**_-Music: SONIC DRIVE (Sonic X)-_**

**_S-O-N-I-C GO! S-O-N-I-C GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO!_**

Sonic got into his spin dash move and Blossom wraps her Yo-Yo around him. **_"Almond Jelly Spin Dash Shoot!"_** They both shouted as Blossom released Sonic from her Yo-Yo, which caused him to be covered in a pink aura and threw him at the missile causing it to go back to the ship.

Tails took out a capsule that had rings in it and Bubbles waved her rod. **_"Dummy Bubble Ring Boing!"_ **They both shouted as Tails threw the capsule at the bubble which caused it to be absorb by it. As soon as the second missle touched the bubble, rings gave out an electricity and made it go back the other way.

**_"Smash Knuckle Block!"_** Knuckles and Buttercup shouted as they hitted the last missle and caused it to go back.

**_Inside Outside semete. Issaigassai nuite. Dare hitori mo, nani hitotsu mo. Mae wo ikasetaku wa nai._**

The missiles begin to go back to Mojo and he was close to piss his pants or cloak or whatever. "OH NOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

**_BOOM!_**

Mojo is now seen flying with him covered in dirt.

**_(Professor's lab)_**

**_Issaigassai Yes! SONIC! Abunai yo to Have A Nice wa niteru_**

Professor and the others cheered that the heroes have beated a villain together for a first time.

"Way to go, Freedom Fighters Z!" Ken cheered.

"Well done!" Professor said while clapping for them.

"Good job!" Mayor exclaimed clapping also.

"Alright!" Poochie cheered.

**_(Back to the others)_**

**_Taikutsu nugisutete, ima sugu kakedase..._**

Bubbles was looking at the clock and gasped. "Lunch!"

"There's only 5 minutes left!" Blossom exclaimed.

"If we hurry maybe we can eat our lunch!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Then let's go!" The boys yelled as they and the girls fly leaving behind streaks of their colors.

**_(At School)_**

**_S-O-N-I-C GO! S-O-N-I-C GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO!_**

The heroes have arrived just in time before lunch ended, they sighed happily and began to eat. "WE MADE IT!" They shouted as they began to eat their lunch while in freeze frame.

* * *

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	4. All in the families

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

* * *

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Poochie is seen running through the hallway and went to living to look for Ken. He then saw Ken who was still working on something and stopped running.

"Ken! I'm hungry!" Poochie said.

Ken stopped what he was doing and looked at the time. "Oh! I didn't notice it was time already." He said as he turned to Poochie and smiled. "Let's go eat!"

**_(Kitchen)_**

Ken and Poochie are now standing in front of some sort of Microwave with pictures on them that was flashing different colors. **_"Hambuger Lunch Complete"_ **It said. It then started to flash colors again and stopped. **_"And Poochie's dog food with cheese is also done."_**

**_(In the living room)_**

Ken stopped walking as he saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Blossom was sitting next to Buttercup as they was watching the sports channel. And Bubbles was on the computer looking up dresses.

"What are you girls doing?!" Ken asked frowning at them.

"Chill man. I missed this match yesterday." Buttercup said as she continued watching her football game with Blossom.

Ken looked around and he saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sitting at the kitchen table with annoyed looks on their faces. "What are YOU guys doing?" He asked them.

"We was planning to come and hang out with you for a little, but-" Sonic stopped at that.

"Those three followed us here and started to take over the joint!" Knuckles continued as he pointed to the girls.

"It was suppose to be an all boys thing." Tails whinned.

"Really?" Ken asked curiously. "Thanks guys." He then stopped and saw Bubbles on his computer.

"This dress is so cute." Bubbles sighed.

"That's MY computer!" Ken shouted as he spinned Bubbles around on the chair she was sitting on.

**_DING DONG_**

"Thanks for waiting! I have a delivery!" Someone said outside the front door.

"Huh?" Ken said.

"Yayyyyy!" Blossom shouted happily as she ran towards the door.

Sonic walked up next to Ken as he stopped Bubbles from spinning anymore cause he knows what happen next if he this kept going.

"So dizzy!" Bubbles exclaimed with swirly eyes.

Blossom then walked past Sonic and Ken with a whole cake and sticked a paper to Sonic's head who raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?" He asked.

"What's this?" Ken asked Blossom as he took the paper off Sonic's head and looked at it.

"It's the cake bill." Blossom replied. "Be sure to pay it later, okay?"

"EH?!" Sonic and Ken said frowning at her. "Why us?!" They asked her.

Blossom just ignored them and took a huge bite out of the cake. She then had hearts in her eyes. "So good!" She said and started blushing. "Have some Sonic. I'll feed you." She finished with a seductive smirk on her face.

Sonic blushed and Ken looked at her confused. Soon afterwards the boys started to look around at what the girls was doing and they was shaking in anger.

"Will-" Sonic said with a small vein on his head.

"You-" Tails said with a big vein on his head.

"Girls-" Knuckles said with a bigger vein on his head.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Ken finished as he shouted. The girls stopped what they was doing and turned their attention to the boys.

"Geez, what's up with the temper?" Buttercup asked them.

"We're just merely carrying out the conditions for us to be Freedom Fighters Z." Bubbles said.

"Yes! I'm going to eat all the snacks I want!" Blossom said cheerfully as she ate a piece of a cake.

"I will look at all the fashion magazines I want." Bubbles said smiling.

"And I will watch all the sports channel I want." Buttercup said smirking.

"And that's that!" The girls exclaimed.

The boys raised an eyebrow but shook it off and just looked at the girls frowning at them. They then started to shake and small veins popped on their heads. Knuckles turned the mini TV off that Buttercup was watching her sports on, Tails unplugged the Computer, and Sonic took the cake away from Blossom and Ken handed her back the bill.

"What are you doing?!" The girls shouted with small veins on their heads.

"Hmph!" The boys huffed.

"What's with those attitudes?!" Blossom asked the boys.

"You boys are becoming total brats and pretty cheeky!" Buttercup added.

"Especially you Ken! You should do what your older sisters tell you to do." Bubbles said frowning at them.

"Yeah? Well you ain't his sisters." Knuckles said.

"That's right!" Ken and Sonic agreed.

"That reminds me, how old are you Ken?" Tails asked him.

"I'm 8 years old."

"Huh? If you're eight, then why aren't in you school?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Ken sighed. "My dad home schools me." He said with a smile. "I think my scholarship exceeds your own though." He then turns to Tails. "It's the same for you too Tails, we both love inventing and are really smart. So in a way we're kinda like brothers."

Tails thought about it for a second. "You know something...you're right Ken!" He said proudly.

"But why the hell do you have to be home schooled?!" Sonic and Knuckles asked while whining which made Ken and Tails sweat drop.

But then the boys noticed that the girls didn't say a word. They turned to their direction and saw that the girls was back to doing what they did before. Now the boys were really angry with them.

"That's it!" They shouted.

**_-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-_**

Knuckles was taking the remote away from Buttercup, Sonic was taking the cake away from Blossom, and both Tails and Ken was pulling Bubbles away from the Computer. As for Poochie...well...he just got finish eating his food and started to Ken's food.

"SONIC!" Blossom shouted as she was on top of him. "Give me back my cake!"

Sonic was just blushing at how warm Blossom was. "Forget it!" He shouted back.

"Let go of that remote!" Buttercup shouted at Knuckles.

"Make me!"

"Stop it, guys!" Bubbles whined as she was still holding the on Computer.

"Let go of the Computer!" Both Tails and Ken shouted.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone in the room turned to the voice and saw the Professor standing at the doorway.

"Dad/Professor!" Ken and the boys said overjoyed. But then their jaws dropped.

"Professor! Professor! Ken and the boys are being mean!" The girls whined to the Professor which made Sonic and the boys sweat drop.

"During lunch we thought Ken would be lonely by himself so we all came to visit!" Blossom said.

Buttercup turned around and stucked her tongue out to the boys. "But their turning into brats and were being totally selfish to us!" She then used eye drops on her eyes and started to fake cry. "Why?!" She sobbed.

Blossom sticked two fingers on her tongue and poked both her eyes and started to cry. Bubbles did the same thing except she was pulling on her cheek and cried as well.

"Those dirty little-!" Knuckles whispered to himself.

Sonic went up to the Professor first. "Wait a second Professor!" He said waving his hands.

"Yeah, you see..." The rest of the boys was about to say till the Professor bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." The Professor apologized to the girls.

"Huh?" The boys said in complete confusion. The girls then stopped crying and listened to the Professor.

"I apologize! Ken has no mother, so I spoil him." The Professor revealed to everyone. "I'm truly sorry for this."

"So that's how it is." Blossom said.

The boys turned to the girls and saw Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looking at them with evil grins on their faces while chuckling. They had scared looks on their faces and started to sweat.

"Wh-What?"

**_-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Oh Ken, you're starving for a mother's love." Bubbles said with a tears in her eyes and blushing.

"Okay then! We're gonna be your surrogate moms, and slap you into shape!" Buttercup said smirking at them.

"And as for you three!" Blossom said pointing at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "You're going to be Ken's surrogate fathers, and our husbands!"

Sonic and the boys jaws dropped and they turned to stones.

"There's no need to be shy!" Blossom said comforting them.

"Us six are..." Bubbles started.

"Going to be your parents." Buttercup finished.

"Just..." Bubbles had stars in her eyes along with a smile on her face and blushing.

"For..." Blossom had stars in her eyes too and blushing.

"You..." Buttercup had with stars in her eyes and winked at them.

"Gross!" Ken said.

"There's no way we're doing that!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles complained while blushing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The girls shouted as they got into Sonic and the others faces.

The three Freedom Fighters male then looked at the clock. "Oh! Looks like we're going to be late!" They said as they put their necklaces on and ran off to school.

"GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!" The girls shouted again as they chased after the boys.

Ken let out a sigh. He was relieved that they was gone so he could finally eat peacefully. But then he saw that both of his plate and Poochie's bowl was licked clean. Ken turned to Poochie who just burped and he hanged his head down.

**_(Later that day)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

During the rest of the school day Sonic and the boys were avoiding eye contact from the girls as they was glaring daggers at them. At the end of the last class, the boys packed up their things and rushed out of their before the girls could even talk to them. The girls were still glaring daggers at them as they ran for their lives and walked out as well.

"I've been thinking." Blossom told Bubbles and Buttercup. "Ken definitely needs a mom."

"That's true." Buttercup agreed with Blossom. "Both Ken and Knuckles needs a strict mother and wife to fix that cheekiness."

"To be a better child, Ken needs a mom's and dad's gentleness. Both me and Tails can give that kind of gentleness to him." Bubbles said.

"Then tomorrow let's switch and be Ken's mom for him and also wives for Sonic, Tails and Knuckles!" Blossom said with joy.

"Agreed!" They said together.

* * *

_**Freedom Fighters Z!**_

* * *

_**Next day**_

_**(Ken's Bedroom)**_

_**-Music: Can you feel the sunshine (Sonic R)-**_

"Ken. It's morning, wake up!" A cheerful voice said. "Ken! If you don't wake up, then mommy and daddy will be upset."

"Just five more minutes, mom." Ken said as he was half asleep and was covered up in his blanket. "Wait..." He then got up. "MOMMY AND DADDY?!"

"Good morning Ken!"

Ken looked up to see Blossom in an apron. "What are you doing here pretending to be my mother?!" He asked her. He then looked around and saw Sonic in the corner all tied up. "And why is Sonic tied up?"

"She snucked into my house..." Sonic whined with tears running down like a waterfall.

"And besides didn't I say that we was going to be you're surrogate parents." Blossom stated which made Sonic and Ken's eyes widened in shock and made them turn white as a ghost. "So today you can call us mommy and daddy!"

Ken shook his head. "We didn't agree to that!" He yelled.

"Settle down son. Now hurry up and wash your face while me and daddy clean up your room." Blossom said as she started to vacuum his room. "Go on."

Ken looked down and started to walk to the bathroom.

"You're just gonna leave me here Ken? I thought we were friends man!" Sonic exclaimed as Ken closed the bathroom door.

Blossom then turned to Sonic with a seductive smile on her face. "Now that we're alone..." She started as she walked up to Sonic and pushed him on Ken's bed.

"W-What are you doing?!" Sonic asked blushing madly as Blossom was on top of him.

"This is what a husband and wife do together, right?" She asked Sonic as she leaned in about to kiss him while blushing.

"W-W-W-W-W-W...!" Sonic stammered he closed his eyes waiting for the kiss to happen.

"Big trouble!" Someone shouted.

Blossom got off of Sonic and looked to see Poochie there. And Ken got out of the bathroom when he heard his robot dog.

_"Good boy, Poochie!"_ Sonic said to himself as he sighed.

**_(At the laundry room)_**

**_-Music: Back 2 Back (Sonic Rush)-_**

Sonic, Blossom, and Ken followed Poochie to the laundry room and their jaws dropped at what they saw. There were a whole lot of bubbles coming out of the washer.

"Attack of the soap monster! Attack of the soap monster!" Poochie kept saying.

Blossom gasped in shock. "What?! Just what happened?!"

Sonic and Ken turned to her. "That's what I want to ask!" They said together.

"Just how much detergent did you add?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Blossom said. "How much...?" She then grabbed the detergent box and flipped it to the open part. "It was very dirty. So I put it all in."

"No wonder we got a soap monster!" Sonic and Ken yelled.

"A single spoon full would have been okay!" Ken said as he turned off the washer. "That's it, you're fired, you can't be my mom!"

"I'm sorry." Blossom apologized hanging her head

"Thank you so much Ken!" Sonic mouthed happily.

Ken saw how happy Sonic was, so he putted his thumb up and winked to him.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_-Music: Diamond in the Sky (Sonic R)-_**

Another morning for our young scientist as he had a peaceful sleep but was still under the covers to keep the sun from getting in his face.

"Ken, my son! Time to get up." A loving voice said.

"HUH?" Ken exclaimed as he got up from the blanket and looked to see Bubbles bowing to him.

"Today, me and Miles will take on the task of being your mother and father." Bubbles said politely.

After she mentioned Tails' name Ken looked around and spotted him all tied up and his mouth taped.

"What the heck?" He asked as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "You too, T?" He got out of his bed and untied him while removing the tape from his mouth.

"By the way..." Bubbles said as she toke out a brand new clothes. It was light blue with yellow hearts on it.

"What's that?" Ken asked her.

"I bought it for my one and only son. Isn't it cute?" Bubbles asked happily.

Ken had a nervous smile on his face. "I can't wear that."

Bubbles had a sad look on her face and buried her face on Ken's new clothes. "But I bought it just for you, Ken." She said as began to cry.

"P-Please don't cry, Bubbles." Tails pleaded as he tried to comfort her.

Ken scratched his head. "I get it! I'll wear it okay?" He said.

**_(In the Kitchen)_**

Bubbles was cooking the food. But when Tails and Ken got in sweat drops appeared on their heads and they had nervous looks on their faces. They saw the Professor there and he was wearing the same outfit Ken got on expect it was pink and had black hearts.

"Um...Morning." Tails and Ken greeted.

"Good morning boys." The Professor said and then noticed that Ken had on the same outfit as him. "Look's like we're both weak against tears."

Ken scratched his head and Tails giggled as they both sat down and waited for their breakfast.

As Bubbles was still cooking Tails, Ken, and Professor were still waiting for her to be down. It's been 2 hours! When is the food going to be done? Tails and Ken yawned as the Professor was looking as their stomachs was growling.

"Is it done yet?" Asked a bored Ken.

"It should be done in thirty minutes." Bubbles said cheerfully.

Tails, Ken and Professor looked at her with poka-dotted eyes.

"Thirty minutes?!" Tails asked in disbelief.

"My handmade hamburger is very tasty." Bubbles exclaimed.

"It's nice that it's tasty, but don't you two have to go to school?" Ken asked her.

"Huh?!" Tails and Bubbles looked at the clock and it was 8:25.

"Oh no no no no! What'll I do?! We're late!" Bubbles said freaking out.

"Professor and Ken can do the rest! Sorry about this guys, we'll see you later!" Tails said as he grabbed Bubbles's hand and dash off to school and left Professor and Ken to sweat drop.

* * *

**_Day after that_**

**_-Music: A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure)-_**

Buttercup, Ken, and Knuckles were jogging down the sidewalk together. Knuckles had on a red sweat shirt with pants, and both Ken and Buttercup had green sweat shirts and pants. And also for some reason Buttercup had a fan on her back.

"One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two." Buttercup said while jogging with Ken being tired and Knuckles above them.

"Why do we have to go jogging?!" Ken asked out of breath.

"I don't understand why we're doing this!" Knuckles shouted.

"A healthy mind needs a healthy body." Buttercup said stopping and raising her fist. "And that means momma and daddy is going to smash that into you, Ken!"

"And just what the hell do you know? You're just a girl!" Knuckles said pointing at her.

"I'm...finished." Ken exclaimed.

A small vein appeared on Buttercup's head from the attitude that Knuckles and Ken were giving, so she grabbed the fan from her back and hits them with it REAL hard.

"What the hell?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Love is a whip! Now get moving!" Buttercup shouted out.

"This girl is freaking crazy! Run for it man!" Knuckles told Ken as he ran away from her.

"Wait for me!" Ken said running next to him.

"That's right! Feel the burn!" Buttercup said chasing after them with the fan still in her hand.

**_(Later on at the lab)_**

The trio ran back to the lab and got out of those sweat clothes and returned to wearing their normal ones. Buttercup is seen watching TV, while Knuckles and Ken were in the kitchen cooking.

"See boys? You guys can do it." Buttercup said.

"And why the hell does me and Ken have to cook?" Knuckles asked her.

"But I wanna know is why there's a hand print on your face." Ken exclaimed pointing at it.

"Well..." Knuckles said trying to explain it.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

Knuckles was in Ken's room where he was changing into his regular clothes. "Damn that Buttercup! Making me become Ken's surrogate father and her becoming my so called wife...and she's also...actually kind of hot..." He blushed from saying that and shook his head.

He soon got into the bathroom to wash his face. But when he got in, he saw a naked Buttercup there. She turned around and saw Knuckles standing there blushing madly and getting a nosebleed. She started to blush madly also.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**_*Flashback End*_**

* * *

"Hmph!" Buttercup huffed while blushing.

"I'll tell you about it later." Knuckles said.

"And to answer your question, Knux...I've never cooked before and I knew that both you and Ken were the kind of guys that cook." Buttercup stated.

"Ah man!" Knuckles and Ken shouted.

"She can't do any house work, so how could she call herself a mother?" Ken whispered to Knuckles.

"I have no idea." Knuckles whispered back.

"What are you saying to your mother?" Buttercup asked Ken.

Ken ran to Buttercup and was frowning at her. "If me and the boys are going to get useless mothers/wives everyday...then I'm leaving! So goodbye!" And with that Ken ran away.

"Hey, Ken where are you going?" Buttercup asked.

"Good going." Knuckles said.

"What did I do?" Buttercup asked him.

**_(At the park)_**

**_-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Ken ran far away so that he can get his distance from Buttercup along with the rest of the girls. He soon stopped running and was at the park. Ken then looked around and saw family having a picnic together. He actually looked really sad but he turned his head._ "What am I thinking? It's not like I wanted a mom! And on top of that, those three forced Sonic and the others to be apart of this!"_ He said to himself as he kicked a rock and it went inside an Ice Cream truck.

**_-Music: E-102 Gamma's theme (Sonic Adventure)-_**

"OW!" A voice cried out coming from inside the truck. Ken turned his head to see who scream and to his shock, Mojo came out. "You are quite a prospective person." Mojo told Ken rubbing off the bump on his head. "I'll give you the mojomet super." He took out a helmet that resembled his with a letter "S" on it and putted it on Ken's head.

"What?!" Ken asked.

"Today, you will become Mojo's new son." Mojo explained as the hat started to glow yellow and so did Ken. As the light faded Ken took one look at his arm and he transformed...into a monkey?!

_"W-What? What the hell is this form?"_ Ken asked himself while freaking out. He then starts running around in a circle. _"What did Mojo do to me?!"_

"Now we will take over the world as father and son!" Mojo said as he removed the lab coat from Ken and threw it away. "Okay son, let's change happy families into monkeys!"

Ken backed away from Mojo frowning at him. _"Like hell I am!"_ He said to himself. Then he tried to take to the helmet off until...

**_ZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPP!_**

Mojo took out a device and pushed a button to electricute Ken. "If you do not listen to your father..." He chuckled as he pushed the button again.

**_ZZZZAAAAAAAPPPP!_**

"I'll push this button." Mojo smiled at the now burnt Ken.

Soon, Mojo started to put helmets on everyone in the park. Mojo laughed evily at this and Ken looked sorry for those innocent. During that time, Mojo always electricuted Ken for not doing what he's doing. Now Ken was really getting mad at Mojo, but he had no choice but do what he does. Then all the monkeys including Mojo and Ken left the park to go somewhere else.

**_(Back at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

What after Ken left the lab, our heroes spreaded out and looked everywhere for him. They even asked the citizens of New Townsville if they saw him, but sadly they didn't see him. So, Sonic and the others decided to join back up at the lab planning what to do next.

"What'll we do?" Asked a worried Bubbles.

"We looked everywhere and still can't find him." Blossom said.

"Maybe we were too strict with him." Buttercup pointed out.

"By 'We' you mean you three, right?" Sonic and the boys asked pointing at them.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The alarms were ringing and our heroes then went to the Professor who was on the monitor talking with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"Professor, has a monster appeared?" Sonic asked.

"It's Mojo Jojo again." The Professor said.

**_"And this time he's using a helmet to change people into monkeys."_** The Mayor added.

Knuckles sweat dropped. "You gotta be kidding me?" He asked.

**_"He's also putted them on happy families."_** Ms Bellum said as the monitor switched to show the police station. **_"These are the families that were turned to monkeys."_**

**_"Professor Utonium, send out Freedom Fighters Z!"_**The Mayor finished as the monitor switched back to him.

"Understood!" The Professor nodded. "Poochie!"

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z WE NEED YOU!"_** Poochie shouted.

* * *

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

* * *

**_(At the Amusement Park)_**

**_-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

A black figure was jumping on a roller coaster and planted the people who was in the carts helmets and turned them into monkeys. He did the same thing to the other people at the park with a small monkey following him everywhere he went. That figure was Mojo Jojo, and as for the little monkey it was Ken. But all that stopped...

"That's far enough fur ball!" A voice said. Mojo and Ken looked up to see the Freedom Fighters Z there. Mojo's expression was a shocker, but Ken was happy and relieved.

Buttercup however noticed the smaller there. "Look, there's a smaller one." She pointing at him.

"How cute." Bubbles said.

The small monkey was jumping for joy. _"Guys, it's me! Ken!"_ He said in while speaking monkey language.

"He is Mojo's son!" Mojo said pointing at him. "Now, Mojo jr. Change them into monkeys!" He ordered 'Mojo Jr.' who only shook his head and got electricuted.

"Okay, go Mojo Jr.!" Mojo said tossing him the helmet and only was only freaking out.

_"Save me!"_ Ken whinned in his head.

"Not so fast!" Knuckles said as he charged at monkey Ken and punched the helmet out of his hand to pass it to Blossom.

**_"Ice Cream Shoot!"_** Blossom said as her Yo-Yo hitted the ball and passed it Sonic.

"Take this!" Sonic kicked the helmet at Mojo but dodged it and made it hit monkey Ken which sent him flying and falling right back down.

"How dare you do that Mojo's son" Mojo growled. "That's it! Octobot activate!" Out of nowhere a giant robot came from the ground, but it looked like an octopus which confused Sonic and Knuckles.

The robot octopus used it's tenticles to capture Bubbles while the others dodged it.

"Let go of Bubbles!" Tails shouted at Mojo.

Mojo smirked at them. "Now I will teach you not to monkey around with Mojo Jojo! Starting with her!" He pushed a button and the tenticle was squeezing her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed.

"Let her go!" FFZ shouted as they charged in.

"Oh no you are not!" Mojo said.**_ "Octopus Ink Shower!"_** The robot octopus squirked ink at them and sticked them to a building.

This really made Knuckles pissed. "When I get this ink off, he is so dead" He told his friends struggling to get out.

"Come on here!" Sonic complained being grossed out.

Mojo opened the hatch and took a helmet out. " Good you guys can stick around! You can watch me turn your friend into a monkey!" But as soon as he was reaching out to Bubbles something took the helmet away from him. He saw that it was monkey Ken who stopped him. " You are dissapointing your daddy!" He said as he pushed the button on the remote and electricuted him.

Monkey Ken was now falling, but Bubbles got out of the tenticle and saved him. "You're not really Mojo's son are you?" Bubbles asked.

Monkey Ken replied by shaking his head.

Then Poochie came in to look for Ken when he spotted the robot and Bubbles holding the monkey. He stops and starts sniffing him. "I think it's Ken, hurry and take off the helmet!" He told Bubbles.

But monkey Ken only shook his head leaving a confused Bubbles. "I wish I knew what you were saying." She said.

Mojo only laughed. "You fool! He says you can't remove the helmets unless you destroy my controller!" He blurted out stupidly.

"Huh?" Bubbles said looking at Mojo while carrying Ken.

Mojo realising what he said covered his embarrassment. "N-No, what he said was-"

Bubbles was now angry. "How dare you do that to our son!" She shouted.

Sonic and Blossom was now angry. "Nobody touches our Ken!" They yelled as they got out of the ink.

Knuckles and Buttercup were angry too. "You are definitely dead monkey!" They said as they out of the ink.

And finally Tails was shaking with rage. "You're gonna pay for this!" He said as he broke out.

Mojo took a step back. "Why do you have to cause me so much trouble?" He asked in anger.

"BECAUSE IT'S OUR JOB!" Freedom Fighters Z shouted as they came together with a bright light blinding Mojo.

Bubbles took out her staff and waved it._** "Blazing** **Bubbles!"**_ A giant bubble came out of the staff and hitted Mojo which made fly.

**_"Megaton Hammer!"_** Buttercup took out her hammer and slamed it which shot out a green energy blast and sent Mojo flying further away.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALOOONEEE!" Was all Mojo said as he dissappeared into the sky.

**_-Music: You're my Number One (Sonic R)-_**

Freedom Fighters Z gathered around and looked at the remote sitting there. "Now what?" Knuckles asked his friends.

Sonic smirked. "Leave it to me!" He said as he got into his ball form and bounched on the remote breaking it. And just like that the helmet that Ken is wearing turns red and a blue light is surrounding his body. As the light fades away, our heroes was happy that Ken was back to his normal self.

"Alright! I'm normal again!" Ken said joyfully. "Thanks a lot Freedom Fighters Z!"

Poochie barked in agreeing with Ken. Which made the Freedom Fighters Z chuckle a bit. They then heard a honking sound and turned around to see the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the Professor coming out of the car.

"Well done, everyone!" The Mayor said proudly with the Professor nodding to them.

Our heroes looked at all three with smiles on their faces, they then putted their thumbs up and winks at them.

**_(Later on that day)_**

Everyone who had turned into monkeys returned back to normal. They was out on the streets celebrating with their family and friends. Sonic and the others were there too in their normal clothes and was happy for everyone.

"Everyone sure is happy!" Ken said happily.

"Of course, they are back with their families." Tails said agreeing with him.

"Doesn't that also mean that we're Ken's family?" Knuckles asked everyone.

"Yeah, that's right!" Buttercup agreed.

Ken turned to Knuckles and Buttercup and giggled. "Well uh...Yeah I suppose so!" He said.

"I guess we can't be your mothers but we can always be your big sisters!" Blossom said smiling at Ken.

"And that also means that we can be your big brothers!" Sonic said which made Tails and Knuckles nod their heads in agreement.

"Hehehehe..." Ken laughed a little.

Blossom then started to blush and had stars in her eyes. "However..." She moved closer to Sonic. "You, Tails, and Knuckles are still our husbands!" She said winking at him.

The boys looked at Blossom and started to blush with their jaws dropping. "SAY WHAT?!" They shouted which made Ken and the Professor jumped.

Soon Buttercup started to blush. "That's right, Knuckles! And you and I both know why." She told him.

Knuckles didn't understood what she meant by that by he rememberd that he saw Buttercup's naked body and he shotted a nosebleed.

Bubbles came in on this too. "And Miles...now that you're my husband, I want you to take care of me!"

Tails knew what this meant, so he imagined that Bubbles was in his bedroom under the covers. This caused him to get a nosebleed.

"And Sonic sweetie, I still wanna have some more fun with you." Blossom said in a seductive voice.

Sonic remembered what she tried to do him a couple of days ago. He blushed madly at that and got a nosebleed.

"I'm actually kinda happy." Sonic whispered to Tails and Knuckles.

"Us too." They said.

The Professor, Ken, and Poochie looked at our heroes and they was laughing at them.

* * *

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	5. Climbing the wall

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At Mojo's place)**_

_**-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

At an old dirty home, our evil monkey Mojo Jojo was looking at himself in the mirror without the black cloak around his body. In fact he was really just one small monkey.

"I'm a bit funny looking..." He said poking his cheek. He then starts to do more poses but stopped and was trying to figure things out. "Why is it that I can only remember very little bit about my life as a monkey? Everything before that light hit me was a blur." Mojo said placing his hand on his chin and thinking about it.

He then remember a little bit about something. "Wait, I think I remember, yes." Mojo see's an image about someone holding an orange. "Oranges? I wonder why I'm thinking of so many oranges?" He asked himself. However, for some odd reason, oranges kept appearing in Mojo's house. A whole lot of them and he starts to go crazy. "ORANGES! I MUST HAVE ORANGES! Hahahahaha! Oranges! Oranges!" And just like that, he left.

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

Ken decided to take his bike for a ride a little while. But when he came back home, he heard Poochie's barking coming all the way from outside. And so he went inside to what the fuss was about.

Inside, Poochie was really barking at the Professor cause he was asleep on the couch. "Professor! Wake up!" He said as he got on him and got back off. That's when Ken came in, and the Professor slightly wakes up.

"What is it, Poochie?" Ken asked him.

"It's Mojo again!" Poochie replied.

And just like that the Professor woke up. "Then we need the Freedom Fighters Z."

But Ken got thinking. "But it's strange, I was in the city all this time, and it seemed peaceful to me." Ken remembered then turned to his dog. "Poochie, did you really detect Mojo?" He asked.

"Yup, pretty sure it's him!" Poochie said.

"Either way, send out Freedom Fighters Z." Professor ordered.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z WE NEED YOU!"_ **

**_(At School)_**

**_-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Our heroes are in the cafeteria picking out on what they wanted to eat today as they was on a computer together looking at the menu.

"Damn, I'm hungry." Knuckles said keeping his stomach from growling.

"But, what should we eat?" Tails asked.

Now, our heroes hear their Compacts ringing from their belts. They got up and went to their teacher.

"Hey, teach?" Sonic said.

"Hm?" The male teacher asked.

"Our heads feel strange! We're gonna go the infirmary!" They all said pretending to be sick and left the cafeteria with their teacher looking confused.

"I swear, it's always those six. Maybe I should give them extra work." He said.

**_(At the roof)_**

"Let's rock it guys!" Sonic said.

"Yeah!" They all said.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

After the transformation was finished our heroes flew off to the city.

**_(At a store)_**

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Our heroes stopped flying and they saw Mojo sitting inside a store eating Oranges. They then saw an old man wearing a black shirt, light brown pants and sandals. He also had some gray hair on the back of his head.

Sonic and Blossom was the first to land, but Buttercup and Knuckles crashed through the guy's window leaving him in shock.

"Look's like we hitted something." Knuckles said frowning at Mojo. The old guy poked the remains of the glass and it shattered leaving him shocked even more.

"We're the Freedom Fighters Z, and we have the power to save the day." They said at Mojo. However Freedom Fighters Z and Mojo Jojo stopped what they was doing and turned their attention to old man who was crying making them confused.

"YOU BROKE MY LAST GLASS!" The man said pointing at Freedom Fighters Z. He then took out a phone. "I'm calling the Mayor, he'll make you pay!" He whinned as he dialed the numbers in.

**_(At the Mayor's buliding)_**

**_-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The Mayor was doing some paper when Ms. Bellum came in and told him that Mr. Luper of the fruit parlor wanted to speak him. So he stopped he was doing and answered the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Luper how's the business going?" The Mayor asked him.

**_(Back to our heroes)_**

"It's terrible those Freedom Fighters Z just smashed my front window!" Mr. Luper whinned to the Mayor. "I just had it installed tell them they have to pay for it!"

"It's just a stupid window man!" Knuckles exclaimed annoyed by Mr. Luper cries.

"Here!" Mr. Luper said handing his cell phone to Sonic.

Sonic took the phone and was talking to the Mayor. "This is Sonic." He said. "Um, no. What? It was an accident! Wait, do what now? Are you serious?!" He asked as the Mayor hung up.

"So what'd he say?" Buttercup asked Sonic.

"We just gotta apologize to him." Sonic replied.

A large vein appeared on Knuckles' head. "OVER A STUPID WINDOW THOUGH?!" He complained.

Bubbles and Tails felt sorry for Mr. Luper, so they bowed their heads to them. "We're sorry." They said together.

Mojo however was just eating the Oranges till his belly became full. "Eating so many oranges made Mojo very sleepy." He said as he dozed off. Freedom Fighters Z turned their attention to Mojo and frowned at him.

"It's your fault that we got in trouble with the Mayor!" Blossom said as she hitted Mojo with her Yo-Yo which got him up.

"I remember everything!" Mojo said as tears began to form in his eyes.

Freedom Fighters Z looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Huh?"

"I was a cute little monkey at the Zoo and every people would come and see me!" Mojo continued as he remember his life at the Zoo before he came what he was today. He also remembered a man offering him an Orange. "But this one man, was very mean! I was just playing and then he offered me a Orange but he threw away!" Mojo sobbed.

Sonic and his friends looked at Mojo with sad looks on their faces as they felt sorry him. "Oh you poor thing." Bubbles said.

"Yes. Poor me..." Mojo said wiping the tears away.

"Some people can be real jerks y'know?" Knuckles pointed out.

Mojo then continued to remember as he took out a banana and started peeling it. "It was not only oranges, it was bananas too!" He added as he ate the banana and took out a grapefruit. "And there were grape fruits too!"

Now Buttercup was real angry. "Where's the guy who did that?!" She asked.

Then Mr. Luper and identified himself as the man who was toying with Mojo. "Over here, that guy was me!" He said joyfully. Freedom Fighter Z and Mojo's eyes widened in shocked as they letted out a gasp. "Who would've thought that little monkey grew up to be Mojo Jojo, and I can't believe he fell for the same joke everytime!" He laughed.

Mojo looked at the guy as he started to cry again. "He doesn't regret it!" He said, which made Freedom Fighters Z glare at Mr. Luper.

"Cut it out jerk!" Tails yelled as Mr. Luper stopped laughing.

"And the whole thing was your fault!" Buttercup said frowning at him.

"It's thanks to you, that furball here became a twisted monster that hates humans so much!" Sonic added crossing his arms.

"That's right!" Blossom nodded.

"You better apologize to him!" Bubbles said.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles and became a shadow with his eyes glowing white. "Or else." He said.

Now Mr. Luper was really scared especially at Knuckles. "Okay, okay! I'll apolgize!" He said as went to Mojo and looked to the ground. "Mr. Mojo, I'm sorry." He looked to face Mojo and saw that he wasn't there anymore. "Mr. Mojo? Where'd you go?"

"Huh?" FFZ said in surprise.

"You think he went home?" Blossom asked her friends.

"I guess so." Tails said.

**_-Music: Character Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

Sonic and Knuckles looked up and saw a robot coming. "Nope." They said together as everyone looked up as well. "And he is so pissed off."

Mojo was inside his robot and was glaring at Mr. Luper. "Here's an idea, I will take everyone in the world and put them in a special zoo for HUMANS!" He explained still glaring at Mr. Luper. "Whenever I go to my special zoo, I will bring oranges and bananas and grape fruits! And guess who will be the first person I put in my special zoo!" He finished as he tried to grab Mr. Luper.

Mr. Luper hid behind Blossom. "Save me!" He whinned.

"Listen Mojo, you were right this guy's a total meanie." Blossom agreed.

"But a special zoo for humans? No Mojo it isn't the answer." Bubbles said.

"She's right, Mojo!" Tails nodded.

"Look, dude...we understand how you feel, but you gotta talk to him." Sonic said.

"Yeah, cause nothing's gonna fix this guy." Knuckles and Buttercup said together.

**_-Music: Cosmic Eternity-Believe in Yourself (Sonic CD)-_**

"Mr. Mojo!" Mr. Luper called his name as he came up to him with a whole lot of fruits in his arm. "Take these fruits as a present, please forgive me!" He said happily.

Mojo had a big smile on his face and was drooling inside his robot. "For me? What a nice gentleman!" He said as he opened his hatch getting ready to eat them all.

**_GROWWWWWWWL!_**

Knuckles putted his hand on his stomach to keep it from growling. "Man, I'm starving." He said as his friends nodded.

Blossom came up to Mojo. "Mojo, thanks for settling things without violence." She said to him.

"You are very welcome, and since you Freedom Fighters Z were so understanding, would you like some?" Mojo said as he pulled out six bananas.

"Oh yes! Please!" Our heroes said cheerfully as they was going to take it from him. But Mojo toke them back and smirked evily.

"Nope, I don't think so!" He said as he closed the hatch and ate one of the bananas.

Sonic and the others glared at Mojo angrily as they got in their fighting stances. "THAT'S IT!" They yelled out as they attacked Mojo.

**_"Triple Spin Attack!"_** Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said as they got into ball forms and hitted Mojo.

**_WHACK!_**

**_"Fruits Shoot!"_** Blossom said as she launched her Yo-Yo at Mojo.

_**WHACK!**_

**_"Bubble Champagne!"_** Bubbles said as she blew her bubbles at Mojo.

**_POP! POP! POP! POP!_**

"Why are you being so mean to Mojo?" Mojo asked sadly as his robot was falling apart.

"DUH! Cause you were mean to us first!" Buttercup pointed out. **_"Graviton Drive!"_ **She shouted as she slammed her hammer to the ground and sent Mojo and his robot flying, letting all the fruits come falling.

**_(Afterwards)_**

Mr. Luper got on the phone with the Mayor again whinning. "Mr. Mayor! It's the Freedom Fighters Z, you have to do something! They're eating my fruit!" He said as Freedom Fighters Z picked up the fruits and was eating them.

Knuckles turned to Mr. Luper while eating purple grapes. "Now, you're crying over food? Man, your such a baby!"

And just like that our heroes were having a good time at eating all the fruits.

**_(A week later)_**

**_-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-_**

"Okay, today's lesson is over." Ms. Kean said the remembered something. "Oh, that's right. Don't forget that the homework from last week is due tomorrow."

At the far bottom our speedster Sonic begins to get nervous. "H-Homework?" He asked silently.

Bubbles got up from her desk. "Excuse me, Ms. Kean. Can you tell us what homework you're talking about?" She asked.

Ms. Kean tilted her head to her side. "It's all in your textbook Bubbles." She explained to her. "Don't you remember? I assigned it in last weeks class."

Tails started to sweat nervously too. "L-Last week's c-class?" He asked quitly

Knuckles eyes widened as he remembered what they did last week. "Damn! We were out fighting that stupid monkey!" He told them.

Sonic and the others eye's widened in shock too as they remembered that after they was fighting Mojo, they was stuffing their face in with the fruit and didn't bother to check what time it was.

After they remembered that day, their jaws dropped to the floor and eye's widened even more. _"WE WEREN'T IN CLASS!"_ They shouted to themselves.

**_(Later)_**

**_-Music: Living in the City (Sonic R)-_**

Everyone was walking down the street with their heads hanging down in disappointment that they wasn't at school, when Ms. Kean was giving out the homework assignment.

Buttercup sighed. "Man...we're in so much trouble." She said.

"We can't do that much homework by tomorrow." Sonic added.

"Yeah. Not unless we use magic or something." Bubbles said.

Then an idea came to Blossom as she letted out a smirk and chuckled evily. Sonic and the others noticed this.

"Blossom...what's with that look on your face?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think I know the people who can help us." Blossom replied as she looked at Tails. He saw this and got REALLY nervous around her.

"W-What?"

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

"PLEEEEEASSSSE!" Sonic, Knuckles, and the girls begged to Ken and Tails. They explained everything to Ken and Tails about helping them make a machine then can do their homework real quick.

"No. We won't do it!" Ken said turning his head away from them.

"That's right!" Tails agreed with him.

"Please don't say that!" Blossom said.

"Listen guys, we can't make a Homework-Completing-Machine!" Tails explained.

"And besides what's the point?" Ken asked. "You won't learn anything that way unless you do it yourselfs." He added.

"Come on, guys!" Knuckles complained. "It's not like, we won't have it do our homework all the time!"

"Yeah, we just want to have it as back-up!" Buttercup said.

"You can do it, Miles." Bubbles said blushing. "Both you and Ken are really smart!"

Tails blushed and sighed. "Um...thanks."

"Anyway we can't do it now, I have to deliver this package to the Professor." Ken said as he went to pick up the suitcase.

"Hold on sec!" Sonic said stopping Ken. "We'll do this while you and Tails can work on the machine!" He finished as the others were nodding with him.

Ken and Tails looked at each other and back at the group and to only get sweat dropped twice on their heads, as they saw that they was eyeing them strangely.

Both of them sighed. "Fine, we'll do it!" They said.

Sonic and the others looked at each other and gave each other a high-five. "Alright!"

**_(Later)_**

**_-Music: Diamond in the Sky (Sonic R)-_**

At a construction site Ms. Bellum, Mayor, and Professor were working on a new building that was almost completed. The only part that they had to finish, was the very top part. Sonic, Knuckles, and the girls arrived there with Knuckles carrying the suitcase case he's the strongest of the group.

"Yo, Professor!" Sonic shouted.

The Professor turned his and waved to them with a smile on his face. "Hey, everyone." He then noticed that Tails and Ken wasn't with them. "Where's Ken and Miles?" He asked.

"Oh, they're busy. So we brought this for you." Blossom said as she pointed to the suitcase.

"Oh. Thank you!" Professor said happily as Knuckles putted the suitcase and opened it.

Inside the suitcase were nine sandals of some sort which our heroes become curious. "What're those?" They asked.

The Professor smiled to them and explained what they was. "These are Gravity Shoes." He told them. "I invented them for the construction of New Townsville Tower so the builders can work on hard to reach areas. The tower is so tall that the construction team had alot of trouble with high winds, and we've had a lot of close calls." He continued. "I exposed the shoe heel to Chemical Z to create a strong powerful magnet. Which means, you can walk anywhere while staying upright." He finished.

Sonic grinned. "Now that's way past cool!" He said.

"With those, you can complete the tower ahead of schedule!" Knuckles said.

The Mayor nodded at Knuckles. "That's right, Knuckles!"

"All thanks to the Professor!" Ms. Bellum said.

Professor blushed and scratched his head. "Ah, it's nothing.

Buttercup smirked and fist pumped. "What are you waiting for?" She asked. "Let's see what these bad boys can do!"

So Professor, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum putted the shoes on and started to walk the tower, leaving our heroes impressed by this new invention. However, just when the three was halfway to the top, the Professor and Mayor started to get real nervous at how high they was walking to the tower.

"Professor. No insult to your newly developed invention, but can we take the elevator." The Mayor asked him nervously.

"I agree!" Professor answered real quick.

"Pathetic." Ms. Bellum said.

The three headed back down to join Freedom Fighters Z. Why did they come back down? Ms. Bellum told them that the Mayor and Professor were scared at walking up that high, so they decided to take the elevator. That caused our heroes to burst out laughing at them and decided to join up with them as.

**_(Later)_**

**_-Music: Living in the City (Sonic R)-_**

The sun was setting and everybody made it to the top of tower safe and sound, with Professor and Mayor kissing the ground and the others laughing at them. Sonic and his friends decided to take a look at the city from all the way up to the tower and was amazed.

Sonic whistled. "You guy's can't be mad at this view! This place is taking beauty to the next level!" He told everyone. Blossom came up to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his while blushing.

"Isn't nice up here, sweetie? A perfect place for our honeymoon!" She said cheerfully which made Sonic blush and nodded his head in agreement.

Buttercup looked at the city too, and she had to admitted it was pretty great. She then looked towards at Knuckles and started to blush with a smile on her face. "Hey, red?" She asked.

"What is-?" Knuckles then saw how Buttercup was eyeing him and started to blush also as the two looked at each others eyes. "Um...it?"

Buttercup walked next to Knuckles. "This place...isn't have bad right?" She winked at him.

Knuckles blushed even more and turned his head. "Y-Yeah of course."

Bubbles saw how her friends were having a romantic moment and started to feel dissappointed all of sudden. _"I wish Tails was here."_ She said to herself.

Soon, our heroes saw a certain monkey climbing up the tower and was smirking to himself. "Mojo!" They said as their eyes were narrowed to him.

**_-Music: Character Boss 2 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

"What are you smelly humans doing on my new headquarters?" Mojo asked frowning at them.

"Huh? Headquarters?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked in confusion.

Blossom was now angry at Mojo as a large vein appeared on her head. "What are you doing here? You're ruining my romance with Sonic!" She shouted out as Sonic blushed madly at what she said.

Mojo hissed at them. "This tower is my base and you humans are trespassing! So now I will have to push you off!" He yelled as he jumped up to the crane and started to control it.

**_CRASH!_**

The crane that was carrying the metal bar hitted the tower, forcing a crack to be made and the tower rumble with Sonic and the others holding on very tightly to rails.

"This monkey is getting on my last nerves now!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted.

"KEN! TAILS!" Mayor called out.

**_(At the lab)_**

Ken and Tails was still working on the machine when Mayor came up on the monitor. **_"Boys! We need the Freedom Fighters Z!"_** He told them.

"Right!" They both said. "Poochie!"

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z! WE NEED YOU!"_**

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all five colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_-Music: Spinning Tails (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Tails raised both his hands in the air as his ring appeared on his finger and he held up his orange Compact.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tangtop with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his orange Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Boss 2 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

"Okay, I'll see you later Ken!" Tails said as he flew out the lab to join up with the others.

"Right! Good luck!" Ken waved.

**_(To the others)_**

Sonic and the others were flying to teach Mojo a lesson again. "Knock it off Mojo!" They shouted.

Mojo turned his attention to Freedom Fighters Z. "I told you kids to go away! I will show you what happens to anyone who comes to my base!" He said as he started to move the crane.

"Watch it!" Knuckles told his friends as they dodged the girder. As they was dodgeing him Sonic and the others began to make faces at him. And that's when a new face came to join the party.

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to see Tails coming towards much to Bubbles's excitement. "Miles, darling!" She said with glee.

"Bout time, T!" Buttercup said smirking at him.

"Glad you could make it!" Sonic smiled.

"You kids are making me very angry!" Mojo shouted as he moved the crane to hit the other four girders which made them fall off the tower.

**_"Balloon Catcher!"_** Bubbles shouted as she waved her staff and out came three giant bubbles as they caught the only three girders and one still falling.

Bubbles and Buttercup gasped. "Oh no!" They said as the girder hitted the elevator that Ms. Bellum, Mayor, and Professor was in.

As the girder hitted the elevator, Mayor and Ms. Bellum were the ones that stayed in, but Professor however fell off. "Oh no! The Professor fell!" They both shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Professor screamed.

"Professor!" Knuckles and Tails said as they caught him.

Professor sighed. "Thanks a lot, Tails and Knuckles." He said in relief.

Knuckles and Tails looked up, only to see Sonic and Blossom dodgeing the girder that Mojo was controling. "We can't get close to Mojo if he keeps swinging that damn girder around." Knuckles pointed out but then thought of something as he looked at the gravity shoes that the Professor was wearing. "Dude, I got a plan!" He told Tails with a smirk.

**_(At the top of the tower)_**

Knuckles told everyone about using Gravity Shoes go and climbe the crane to get Mojo out. He grabbed six pairs of them and gave them to his friends. "And that's the plan." He told everyone as they putted them on. "Alright! Let's rock it!" Freedom Fighters Z now began to climb up the crane.

Mojo saw them and got back inside to shake them off. "Smelly kids! Why can't you not leave me alone?" He whinned as the girder hitted only the bottom part and our heroes are continuing going up to him. So he kept trying to hit them with the girder and they just kept dodgeing it.

They made it to the top but Mojo got out of the crane and jumped out and used the Gravity Shoes that HE stole from someone and sticked upside down on the rail of the crane.

"I'll get you!" Mojo told Blossom as he tried to tackle her. However she dodge his tackle and toke out her Yo-Yo to finish him off.

"Take this!" She said but her gravity shoes got stucked on the rail. "My feet are heavy!"

"Later!" Mojo said as he climb back down.

To the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and Professor...they was still stuck in the elevator with the girder still there. And because of how heavy the girder is one of the ropes that was holding the elevator ripped and it started to fall. "OH NO! WE'RE FALLING AGAIN!" They screamed.

As Sonic got Blossom unstuck his eye's widened as he saw that the elevator was falling. "Ah crap!" He said. "Blossom!"

"I'm on it!" Blossom responded as she came to up the machine that held the elevator. She used her Yo-Yo to stop it from spinning around and struggled to keep it from falling.

Mojo saw this as an advantage to attack Blossom. "Aha! Now I got you!" He said as he jumped up to get her with Knuckles, Tails, Bubbles, and Buttercup behind.

"Eh?" Blossom said as she saw Mojo coming at her. Her eye's widened in surprise as she saw Sonic right in front of her. "S-Sonic?" She asked.

"Don't even think about touching her!" Sonic shouted at Mojo. He then remembered what the Professor told him earlier about how the shoes were exposed to Chemical Z and that it was a strong powerful magnet. "If these are magnets, then they can repel!"

And just like that Sonic kicked his feet up at Mojo as he did the same thing. Only this time the magnets started to spark a lot and it made Mojo go back. Blossom was blushing at how Sonic came and rescued her.

She blushed as she looked at him. _"He saved me!" _She said to herself. But then she accidently letted go of the Yo-Yo and the elevator started to fall again with the three who're inside continue to scream.

Bubbles saw this and waved her staff. "Sticking Bubble!" She shouted as a large bubble came out and popped on the elevator causing it to stay where it was. And went back to join her friends.

**_"Power Yo Attack!"_** Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo to hit Mojo.

"OW! Not again!" Mojo whinned.

Tails' two tails began to glow as he came to Mojo and hits him on the head. **_"Tail Chop!"_**

**_"Knuckle Slam!"_** Knuckles shouted as a fist of fire appeared on his hand and uppercutted Mojo.

**_"Bubble Champagne!"_** Bubbles shouted as waves of bubbles were hitting Mojo.

Buttercup waved her hammer and out came a green spear that hitted Mojo. **_"Swing__ Sonic!"_**

And finally it was Sonic's turn as he was covered in blue wind and charges at Mojo at very high speed. **_"Sonic Boom!"_**

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mojo cried as he disappeared into the sky.

**_-Music: Mission Clear (Sonic 2006)-_**

"THANK YOU, FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!" Professor, Ms. Bellum, and Mayor cheered.

**_(Later that night at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Everyone had a great day today. They saw the tower, stopped Mojo from destroying it, and finally they get to use the gravity shoes. Sonic was leaning on the chair with his eyes closed, and Blossom kept looking at him cause of the way he protected her from Mojo. She started to blush and came to him.

"Hey, Sonic?" Blossom asked.

Sonic opened his left eye slighty and got up from his chair. "What's up, Blos?" He asked.

Blossom suddenly wrapped her arms around Sonic's head and kissed him on his lips, much to his surprise. Everyone who was in the lab saw this and blush madly. Both Ken and Professor covered each other's eyes, while the others looked at them. But Poochie however looked confused and just got back doing what he did, just playing around.

Blossom released herself from Sonic's lips and took a good look at his eyes. "Thanks for saving me." She said as she winked to him.

Sonic however was speechless and he was still blushing madly. "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Blossom..." And just like that, he fainted with a nosebleed and a big smile on his face.

"Whoa..." Knuckles and Buttercup said as they looked at each other and looked away as they was still blushing.

Tails and Bubbles looked at each other and both had blushes on their faces, along a small smile. The Professor and Ken uncovered their eyes, thinking that they didn't see anything.

Sonic got up from his faint and got rid of the nosebleed. "So...um...did you guys finish the homework machine?" He asked Ken and Tails.

"Yeah!" Ken said winking to Tails as a sly smirk appeared on both their faces.

"Just put the gravity shoes on." Tails said handing a pair to Blossom.

The others except for the Professor and Poochie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We have to put them on again?" They asked. They did so, and out of nowhere five desks with three hands appeared and forced Sonic and the others to take a seat.

"What the hell is this?" Knuckles asked in anger as a large vein appeared on his head.

"Where did they come from?" Sonic asked in shock.

"This..." Buttercup didn't finish.

Ken sighed. "If only you guys would be more like Tails." He said

"Yeah. I did my homework real quick, WITHOUT the help of a machine." Tails said.

"Not cool dudes! Not cool!" Sonic shouted as a large vein appeared on his head.

Knuckles kept on struggling to get out. "Get us out of here damn it!" He yelled.

"You guys are such meanies!" Bubbles and Blossom whinned.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Buttercup said as she tried to get up but couldn't. "My legs won't move!"

"The magnet is stronger than the ones at the construction site, Buttercup." Tails told her as he and Ken gave each other high fives.

The Professor was looking at the hands that was on the desks in amazement. "The movements of these magic hands are wonderful." He said to the boys. "Tails. Ken. With this the construction work will be done faster!"

"Yup!" They both said.

"NOT COOL!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Buttercup shouted.

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	6. The Ghost King Boom Boo

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

**_(An old mansion at night)_**

**_-Music: Hang Castle (Sonic Heroes)-_**

A group of kids, two boys and two girls were wandering around late at night. They then showed up at a mansion which was tall and actually dirty. These kids heard rumours that the mansion was haunted by ghosts, so they decided to check it out for themselves to see if it's true or not.

"Is this the place?" One of the girls asked curiously.

One of the boys nodded. "Yeah!" He said. "This is the place. The haunted mansion, where you can hear the laughter of children. And this REALLY big ghost appears." He told them. "Kind a scary when you think about it."

"Whaaaaaat?" The second boy spoke out. "There's no such things as ghosts, it's just a rumor that people spreaded to scare us kids."

The second girl started to hear something while the second boy was still talking. "Guys." She called out gaining their attention. "Listen...do you hear something?" She asked her friends. The kids stayed quiet to listen to what their friend was talking about.

**_"Hahahahaha..."_**

"What's so funny?" The first girl asked her friends.

The others shook their heads "Wasn't us." They said together.

**_"Hahahahaha..."_**

A large vein appeared on the second boy's head. "HEY!" He shouted. "Who's out there?!" The others looked around to see if someone was watching but the first boy turned his head to the mansion.

**_"Hahahahaha..."_**

The first boy started to get nervous. "G...Guys?" He said shakingly getting the others to turn to him. "It's coming from inside..." Everyone looked at the mansion and they still heard the laughter.

**_"Hahahahaha..."_**

The first girl stood behind the first boy and was really scared at what she heard. "I wanna go home!" She whinned.

"Me too!" The second girl said as she went behind the first boy also.

"Chill guys!" The second boy said trying his best to calm his friends down. "I'll take a look inside." He went up to the window, as he looked around and saw nothing except for the dirty living living room.

"W-Well?" The first boy asked sounding scared.

The second boy turned around to face his friend. "I don't see any-" He stopped there and turned to face the window again only to see a ghost with big black eyes and a stitched mouth looking at him.

"AHHHH!" The second boy and his friends screamed only to take a jump back. The kids looked at each other then back at the ghost who was still staring at them.

The kids had nervous smiles on their faces and started to wave slowly at the ghost. It saw this and did the same thing.

"M-Maybe he's a friendly ghost..." The first girl suggested sounding a little scared.

"I-I-I hope so..." The second girl stammered with a whole lot of fear in her voice.

The first boy came up just a few inches away from the window and looked at the ghost. "Um..." He began. "Hi there! D-Do you have a-" He stopped there as he and his friends saw the ghost change it's appearance. It now had big orange eyes with black pupils, and it showed a wicked smile revealing it's black sharp teeth.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA!"_**

The kids turned white. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they ran far away from the old mansion, as the ghost was still laughing along with many others joining it as well.

_**(Next Day at the lab)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Bubbles gathered everyone in the living room and explained to them, what happened yesterday to those little kids and told them about the haunted mansion that was on the hill. Everyone turned to look at each other and then back at Bubbles with surprised and confused looks on their faces.

"A haunted mansion?" Knuckles asked in surprise.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah! It sounded really scary from what the kids said at school." She said with fright in her voice.

Poochie was hiding underneath the table and was covering his eyes. "Scary ghosts! Scary ghosts!" He said.

The Professor then remembered something. "But wait, there's no such thing as ghosts." He told everyone.

"There's also no such things as talking monkeys along with half-human half-animal boys." Sonic pointed out.

"Sonic, is right." Tails agreed with him. "It might have something to do with black Z-Rays." He told everyone.

Ken thought about it for a second and decided to aim the Chemical Particle Ray at the mansion to test it. He looked at the radar and it showed no sign of Z-ray activity. This made Ken's eyes widened in shock. "There's no Z-Ray activity coming from the mansion!" He said.

Now everyone in the room gasp in shock. "Whoa! It's for real?!" They said in unison.

"Alright! We're going ghost hunting!" Blossom said excitedly as everyone looked at her in confusion. "Well, if there is no Z-Ray activity then maybe we should check the mansion and see if there's anything going on."

"And who knows, it's probably someone pulling on a prank." Sonic pointed out again.

"Ghost hunting, huh?" Knuckles asked placing his hand under his chin. "That sounds interesting. I'm in!"

"Same here!" Buttercup pumping her fist up. "This could be fun!"

Bubbles looked at Tails with a worried looked on her face. He saw this and grabbed her hand to comfort her. "Me and Bubbles are in too." He said.

Ken sighed. "I'm going as well just to prove that there is no ghost!" He shhouted. "Poochie?"

"I'm in!" Poochie said as he was happy that he didn't go alone.

The Professor smile at the kids. "Okay. We'll go tonight!" He told them.

_**(Later that night at the mansion)**_

Sonic and the others were at the front door of the mansion still in the clothes that they were earlier in the day. The moon was full and a wolf is heard howling.

"Poochie!" Sonic called.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"_** Poochie shouted.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_-Music: A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

"Let's rock it!" Sonic shouted as he lead everyone inside the mansion.

**_(Inside)_**

As they entered the mansion, it looked like everyone was about to puke at how bad they smelled the mansion and how messy it was.

Sonic coughed. "It stinks in here!" He exclaimed in disgust as he covered his mouth.

Knuckles and Buttercup looked at Sonic as sweat drops appeared on their heads. _"What'd ya expect from an old place like this?"_

"So what's the plan, exactly?" Ken asked everyone.

"Okay, we'll split into teams and check everywhere for clues." Sonic explained. "I'll go with-"

"ME!" Blossom said cheerfully as everyone stared at her. "Tails will go to Bubbles, Knuckles will go to Buttercup and Ken will go with the Professor and Poochie!"

"Um...what she said." Sonic said pointing at Blossom. "Alright. Let's do this!"

And with that everybody spitted into their team and went in separate directions.

**_(In the hallway)_**

Sonic and Blossom looked at the very long hallway and decided to check it out. As they did, Blossom began to get nervous and held on to Sonic's vest real tightly and looked behind her.

"Ohhhh, this is really scary!" She whinned.

Sonic looked at her and smirked. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said giving her a thumbs up to her with a wink.

Blossom starred at him and a blush came across her face. "Sonic..." She said as she jumped at him causing him to fall and her being on top of him. "I love you, Sonic." She finished with the blush appearing on Sonic's face also.

"B-Blossom, why-?" Sonic stopped there as Blossom kissed him on his lips. All of a sudden Blossom had her tongue in Sonic's mouth and he did the same to her as they both letted out a moan.

Blossom broke the kiss up as she licked her lips. "Wow..." She said staring down at Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And now..." Blossom started to take her clothes off but was stopped by Sonic who blushed very madly at that.

"We are NOT doing that!" Sonic stated._ "But if there was another time..."_ He then looked behind Blossom and saw a little girl with long black hair, wearing a white dress staring at the two.

Blossom looked at Sonic's direction and saw the girl there as she got back up. "Hello, little girl." She said waving at her. "What are you doing here?"

_"La La La La La La La La La La..."_ The little girl sanged, which made Sonic and Blossom confused as they looked at each other.

"Okay?" They both said as they turned to the girl who was still singing.

_"La La La La La La La La La La..."_

"Look kid, we're kind of looking for ghosts in this place. So it dangerous for you to-" Sonic began but was interrupted as the girl stopped singing.

"Our leader would like to meet you." She said as her voice got more scarier which started to freak Sonic and Blossom.

"L-Leader?" They both asked in fright.

The little girl then changed her appearance and turned into a ghost with the orange eyes and black sharp teeth. **_"YES!"_** 'She' said in a demonic voice.

Sonic and Blossom stared in horror at the ghost's appearance. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both ran away from it as it started to chase after them, wearing that whicked smile on it's face and laughing evily.

**_(At the backyard)_**

Tails and Bubbles were at the backyard and came across a graveyard sighting. Bubbles had tears in her eyes as she was REAL close to Tails, who noticed this and started to blush a little. He then grabbed her hand and held as she could get to him.

"T-This isn't bad..." Bubbles said staring at the tombstones and began to turn pale. "I mean it's scary but not ba-EEEEKKK!" She tripped over a rock and fell on top of Tails. Bubbles opened her eyes and she looked into Tails' beautiful blue eyes as he did the same. Both began to blush.

"B-Bubbles?" Tails asked. "Are you okay?"

Bubbles nodded with the blush still on her face. "I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I'm happy that you're here with me, Miles." She said as she was getting close to Tails' face.

He then started to do the same thing. "Bubbles...I'm happy to be with you." He said as he smiled at her also.

But just when they was about kiss, three ghosts appeared right behind them, however they had black eyes and stitched mouths.

Bubbles noticed them. "EEEEKKK!" She scream as she and Tails got up and hid behind him. Tails started to sweat a little as his eyes were looking at those big black eyes.

"H-Hi there." Tails waved to them as the ghosts had smiles on their faces and waved back to him.

"T-T-They almost look like dolls a little." Bubbles said still frightened. And then...the ghosts changed their appearance, showing off their oranges eyes with the black sharp teeth and whicked smile.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Tails and Bubbles ran away from the ghosts, as they looked at each other and began to chase them.

**_(In a bedroom)_**

Knuckles and Buttercup went inside an old bedroom, that had a huge bed and dressers along with a mirror. As they entered Buttercup started to have strange thoughts since both she and Knuckles were in the same room all alone together. She then began to blush extra red at what she was thinking.

Knuckles saw this and had a concern look on his face. "You okay?" He asked her as he put his hand on her forehead. "You're red."

Buttercup snapped out of it and removed Knuckles' hand from her forehead. "I-I'm fine." She replied to him.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room with Buttercup helping out. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah. There's nothing in this room. Except for old junk." Buttercup pointed out which made Knuckles laugh a little.

Knuckles then felt something touch his hand as moved it and touched something else. "What the hell?" He looked to see what he was touching and to his shock it was Buttercup's chest. "Um..." Knuckles looked to see Buttercup's face and she was blushing madly, she was also shaking.

**_SLAP!_**

Knuckles twitched his eye and crossed arms with a red hand mark was on his face. "Sorry!" He shouted at Buttercup.

"Serves you right!" She shouted back. Buttercup then had a chill run down her spine, as she turned around and looked at the mirror and saw it moving. "There's something up with that mirror!" She said pointing at it.

"Hm?" Knuckles asked as he began to look at the mirror very closely. He then saw what Buttercup was talking about. "You know what?" He asked her while tapping it. "I think it's a two-way mirror."

"Say what?" Buttercup asked as she walked up next to Knuckles and looked at the mirror as well.

But then, Buttercup's face in the mirror began to change. The reflection now had sharp teeth and blue eyes as it was looking at the two. **_"Well, hello there lovebirds!"_** It said in a demonic voice as it began to laugh.

Knuckles and Buttercup's eyes widened in shock as they ran out of the room. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**_(In the living room)_**

**_-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Poochie was sniffing the old furniture as Professor and Ken used the Chemical Particle Beam to scan the living room. As they was still scanning the room, it stopped and still had no results on the radar screen.

"There's definitely no Z-Ray activity here." The Professor said as he putted it down.

"Okay then, let's go find the others and head home." Ken said. Then, they started to hear screams coming from different directions. Both Ken and Professor looked at each and still heard the screaming getting closer and closer.

Sonic and the others were in the living room now but they all fell on Ken, leaving Professor to sweat drop and Poochie stop sniffing.

"It looks like they made it to us!" Poochie said happily.

"What's going on?" Professor asked.

"And will you guys please get off of me!" Ken shouted to everyone as they got off him.

Sonic helped Ken back on his feet. "S-Sorry dude!" He said with fright in his voice.

Blossom and Bubbles held on each other and had tears in their eyes. "WE SAW GHOSTS!" They shouted as Ken and The Professor's eyes widened in shock.

"REALLY?" They asked still in shock.

"YES, REALLY!" The boys yelled with large veins on their heads.

Sonic letted out a sigh and calmed down for a bit. "But I think we lost them."

"I wanna go home!" Bubbles whinned as she went next to Tails and hugged him as he did the same to her.

Tails nodded still shaking and trembling. "Same here!" he said.

Knuckles sighed. "Look let's just calm down." He said waving his hand. "We need to find out what these ghosts are planning and try to stop them."

Ken was shaking and trembling, still couldn't believe that ghosts really existed, and the worst part he thought is that there could be dozens of them. "G-G-Ghosts are real, they're actually real!" He said holding on to Poochie.

The Professor put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "Knuckles is right Ken." He told him. "We have to find out where these ghosts are coming and how to get rid of them."

"We checked everywhere inside this mansion and we didn't find a clue." Buttercup pointed out.

Sonic thought of something. "There IS one place we didn't check..." He exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and started to sweat as they know what he meant.

**_(At the basement)_**

**_-Music: Hang Castle (Sonic Heroes)-_**

Everybody went downstairs to the basement. As they did their eyes widened in shock at how the basement was. It actually looked like there was a temple somewhere down there.

"Whoa!" Sonic said in amazement.

"Don't tell me that this is the basement!" Buttercup said.

"This is freaking nuts!" Knuckles shouted out.

Blossom and Bubbles nodded. "Yeah."

"What kind of mansion is this?" Tails asked.

Ken and the Professor was looking around the basement, until Poochie started to bark. The two scientists looked to what their robot dog was barking at and they saw three ghosts with black eyes and stitched mouths coming out of the wall. "The ghosts!" They pointed to them.

Everyone looked and saw the ghosts as well. Two of the ghosts dissappeared into a wall, but one stayed behind and turned to our heroes. It turned back around and dissappeared into the wall.

"Follow them!" Blossom said pointing at them.

Everyone nodded their heads and chased after them. As they was following the ghost they ended up in a strange hallway will markings on it. They looked around for the ghosts but there was no sign of them.

Knuckles snapped his finger. "Damn it! We lost them!"

"So where are we now?" Bubbles asked curiously.

The Professor looked around again and saw that their was pictures on and saw that they ended up in a hallway. "I guess a hallway of some sort." He suggested.

Ken looked at the walls and the pictures. On them was the ghosts and he saw a REALLY a big one. He then noticed that he see's something on a pedestal. "What's that?" He asked gaining everyone's attention. He walked up to the pedestal and saw something on it.

"What the hell is that?" Buttercup asked looking at the artifact. It resembled an hourglass. Buttercup picked it up and saw that a sun was top and the moon was at the bottom.

Poochie smelled the pedestal that the artifact was on and he saw that there were words on it. "Look! There's something written on the pedestal." He barked.

Everyone looked at the pedestal and Tails was the one who read it.** "Appears under the Moon. Dissappears under the Sun."**

"What does that mean?" Blossom asked everyone.

The Professor thought it over and repeated what the words on the pedestal said. His letted a gasp and turned to everyone. "I got it!" He told them. "The moon represents night time, meaning if this thing was facing the moon side, the ghosts well be stronger." He explained. "But if it was facing the sun side-"

"Then the ghosts will get weaker!" Both Tails and Ken finished.

"And that means..." Blossom said trying to think it over.

"If the whole sun was showing, then the ghosts will disappear and won't bother anybody!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but we can't wait until it's morning." Buttercup said. "And besides, how the hell are we going to have the sun come shinning in the basement?" She asked.

**_"Hahahahahahaha..."_**

"Uh oh." Sonic said looking both ends at the hallway.

**_"Hahahahahahaha..."_**

Poochie hid behind the Professor as he was whimpering in fear. "Bad ghosts! Bad ghosts!" He said. Poochie started to look up and he saw that the ghosts were there staring down at them with their creepy orange eyes and black sharp teeth. "THERE!" Poochie shouted as everyone looked up and saw the ghosts as well.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** The little demons laughed evily as they started to climb out of the wall. They then started blocking our heroes chances of escape and was chanting something. **_"KING KING BOOM BOO! KING KING BOOM BOO! KING KING BOOM BOO! KING KING BOOM BOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Our heroes looked at the ghosts as a large sweat drop was above them. "Who's King Boom Boo?" They asked each other.

**_-Music: Boss 3 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

Suddenly, wind was starting to pick up. Everyone started to sweat a lot and they had nervous smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and started to turn around very slowly. Their eyes shrunk as that of a dot. There behind them was a giant ghost with blue lips, black sharp teeth, a rainbow mouth, and had yellow eyes facing different directions.

"W-W-Where did he come from?!" Everyone asked in shocked.

**_"Nice to meet you!"_** King Boom Boo said showing a whicked smile on it's face.

Bubbles and Blossom stood there horrified at the giant ghost. "T-That's King Boom Boo?" They asked in a squeaky voice as they turned white.

"Okay, we can go home now!" Both Ken and Professor said as they turned white as well.

However Sonic and the others shook their heads off. "Okay, let's get this guy!" Sonic told his team. They then charged at the ghost and began to attack them.

**_"Whirlwind Kick!"_** Sonic shouted as an energy blast appeared from his feet. His attack hitted King Boom Boo but he didn't have a scratch on it. "No way!" He yelled in shock.

"It didn't hit him!" Ken pointed out.

"Okay, then let's try..." Blossom took her Yo-Yo out. **_"Power Yo Attack!"_** She launched her Yo-Yo at the ghost but it went right past him. "Oh...crap!" She said in shock.

Soon, King Boom Boo began to charge at our heroes as they moved out of they way. He spat out blue fire, after he tried to grab one of them. Knuckles and the others started to try out their attacks but it didn't work on him. King Boom Boo now dissappeared in the wall.

"Where'd he go?" Tails asked as he and his friends looked everywhere for him.

However unknown to them a shadow appeared on a wall behind Blossom. Two pair of hands came out from the wall and moved very slowly as it tried to grab her.

Sonic looked to Blossom's direction and saw the ghost hands coming out of the wall. "BLOSSOM!" He shouted to her. She looked to Sonic's direction, but the hands already grabbed her.

"SONIC!" Blossom cried. Everyone looked at her and saw that one of the orange eyed ghost grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Sonic growled. The ghost looked at Sonic for a moment and it started to go inside Blossom's body. "Blossom!" He called out to her. She was on her knees, and Sonic was walking closer and closer to her. As he reached out his hand...

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _**Blossom looked up at Sonic. But her face was like that of the ghost that just entered her body.

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed as he backed away from her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails, Bubbles and the two scientists along with Poochie screamed as they held on to each other.

"BLOSSOM'S FACE!" Knuckles and Buttercup shouted looking at her horrified face as she got up very slowy with the Yo-Yo in her hand.

**_-Music: Girlz dispatch X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

_**"Stop interfereing with our plans or you'll never leave this mansion alive!"**_ Blossom said in a scary voice still wearing the creepy smile on her.

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Damn! She's possessed!" He exclaimed. The giant ghost came back again and this time he bought an army of ghosts.

"Oh come on!" Buttercup complained as a red large vein appeared on her head. "How many more of these things are there?"

The possessed Blossom shot her Yo-Yo at our heroes and starts to keep on attacking them. Everyone was dodgeing the Yo-Yo's movement as they tried to figure out a way on how to get the ghost out of her. An idea came to Sonic as he ran to Blossom.

"Sorry bout this, Blos!" He said as he karate chopped her neck causing the ghost to get out of her. Sonic grabbed onto Blossom's shoulder as she fell to her knees again. "Blossom." He said calmly.

Blossom looked around and blinked once as she saw Sonic. "Sonic?" She asked as she blinked again. "You saved me again!" She said cheerfully as she hugged him.

"Now's not the time for that!" Sonic said as she letted go of him and the little ghosts charged at out heroes. "Come on, you freaks!" He said as he kicked one of them.

"This is for possessing me!" Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at all of them.

**_"Fire Dunk!"_ **Knuckles shouted as fire balls came out of his fist and hitted the ghosts.

**_"Thundershoot!"_** Tails shouted as thunder in a ball form was on his feat and kicked it at the ghosts that charged at him.

Buttercup looked behind her to make that the Professor and Ken was okay. "Don't stand there!" She shouted at them. "Help us!"

The Professor and Ken snapped out of it and faced the wall. They then saw small insert circles that could fit the hourglass thing that they got.

"Ken! Face the artifact on the sun side!" The Professor ordered Ken.

"Right!" Ken nodded as he took the artifact hourglass and faced it on the sun side.

**_-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Ken did it! The hallway started to get filled with light. As the light was still shinning the ghosts and King Boom Boo started to get weaker and weaker.

"Now's our chance!" Bubbles said happily. "Together everyone!"

Our heroes combined their powers together andand a very large energy blast consisting of the colors blue, pink, green, red, orange, and light blue inside as it straight to King Boom Boo.

"Augh!" King Boom Boo cried out in pain.

**_CRASH!_**

King Boom Boo hitted the ceiling because of the impact from the energy blast that Freedom Fighters Z launched at him. As he was still going up, he came out of the house. And it was bad news for him as the sun was out.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** He cried out in pain from the sun as he dissappeared into dust.

Soon the sunlight went to towards the mansion and beamed into the basement. The little ghosts saw the sun as it began to widened very very fast.

**_"WAHHHHHHHH!"_** They screamed as they dissappeared into dust just like King Boom Boo.

"It's working!" Sonic said happily. "The sun is destroying them!"

All of the ghosts that were in the basement was trying to get away from the sun, but it was too late as it caught and they dissappeared into dust as well. Some made it to the living room but got turned into dust. And as for the very last one. It looked to the heroes with the smile turning into a sad one. They saw this and had smirks on their faces.

"Boo!" They said.

_**"AAAAHHHH!"**_ The ghost got into the sun and turned to dust.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Our heroes and scientists shouted.

**_(Later that morning at the boys's place)_**

**_-Music: You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-_**

After that whole ghost mystery thing was settled, the two scientists and robot dog went home, as they wanted to forget looking at the ghosts face and the giant ghost king. Sonic and the others wanted to the same thing. The boys went to their home, but the girls followed them cause they really didn't want to sleep at their own houses after what happened.

As they went inside, Blossom followed Sonic into his room, Bubbles followed Tails to his room, and Buttercup did the same the thing with Knuckles.

**_(In Sonic's room)_**

Sonic yawned."I can finally get some sleep!" He said cheefully as he got into his bathroom took his clothes off and putted on his blue pajamas. As soon as he got out, he saw Blossom there in her pajamas too, laying down on his bed smiling at him with her big red bow on the floor.

"Hey, sweetie?" She asked as a blush formed on her face. "Thanks again for letting me sleep with you."

Sonic scratched his head and blushed. "Sure." He said as he got into his bed laying down right next to Blossom. When Sonic did that Blossom kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic blushed madly at that and just let her do it. After they broke the kiss up, Blossom went to sleep first, and Sonic just stared at the ceiling.

**_(In Tails' room)_**

Bubbles with her pajamas on was laying down on Tails' bed as she was waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Tails came out and was in his pajamas on.

"Miles..." Bubbles started as Tails looked at her and saw a smile on her face. "Thank you!"

"Yeah." Tails said as he got on his bed. As he did this, Bubbles cuddled on Tails and slept on his chest as his fox tails began wrapping around her. He smiled and blushed at this as he held her.

**_(In Knuckles' room)_**

Knuckles and Buttercup was laying on his bed with their pajamas on. Buttercup was blushing madly as she was close to him and Knuckles was blushing madly also. He turned to try and say something to her but...

"Thanks for having my back at that place." She said.

Knuckles just sighed. "No problem...I mean you are special to me." He said. Soon he and Buttercup blushed madly even more when Knuckles said she was special to him.

Buttercup closed her eyes. "W-Whatever..." She said as she closed her eyes and went._ "I'm really that special to him?"_

The boys closed their eyes as well and they had small smiles on their faces. _"This is the best day ever!"_

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	7. Fuzzy and Princess

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At the lab)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

A month has passed since our heroes were born. Professor Utonium and his son Ken were working on a new project. As for the robotic dog Poochie, he sensed and he came up to the window and started barking.

"Ken, I'm senseing something at the mountain!" Poochie said as he climbed back down.

"New Townsville Peak?" Ken asked curiously. "You know what? It's happened again!" He told the Professor.

"Huh?" Professor asked.

"In this month, Poochie barks every time the wind blows from the mountain." Ken explained.

Professor came to the window looked at the mountain. "We'll have to investigate." He said. "And so let's get the Freedom Fighters Z!"

"You got it, dad!" Ken said.

**_(The Next Day)_**

**_-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Sonic and others were inside the Van with the Professor driving it as they was heading up the mountain. The boys were still tired while the girls were wide awaked.

Sonic yawned. "Man, are we at the mountains yet?" He asked being tired.

"We're almost there, Sonic." Professor replied.

"Picnic. Picnic. Lalala." Blossom and the girls sanged cheerfully, which was annoying Knuckles and Ken.

"Will you three please stop singing?" Knuckles asked them with a small vein on his head.

"We're not here to fool around!" Ken said with a small vein on his head. "There could be a monster in these woods!"

"Here's an idea!" Tails said. "We'll work first, and then have a picnic."

"Okay!" The girls said happily as they continued to sing. "Picnic. Picnic. Lalala."

"Bark Bark!" Poochie sanged getting in.

"Picnic. Picnic. Lalala."

"DRIVE FASTER!" Knuckles shouted as he got more annoyed.

_**(Later)**_

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Everyone has made it to the mountains much to Knuckles' thanks. As they got out Poochie was sniffing the ground to find the monster with Ken following him.

"It's this way!" Poochie said pointing ahead as he ran off.

"Hey wait!" Ken said stopping him. He then saw the Van coming up and the girls was already out playing around. The boys were out too, but Sonic jumped laid on the grass sleeping.

As soon as Sonic was about to doze off he heard something. "What that's?" He asked as everyone stayed quiet to listen to the sound.

"I hear music!" Bubbles said as she heard a banjo playing.

"I wonder where it's coming from?" Ken asked curiously.

"Let's find out." Professor said.

"Come on!" Our heroes said as they ran to where the banjo was playing. When our heroes was running, they saw Poochie ahead of them barking at something.

"It's him! Some kind of monster!" Poochie growled as everyone came to him and saw a good look at the monster's dark aura and itself.

It was a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous purple nose, red-pink eyes, two green antennae on his head and big, blue overalls.

"Who or what the hell are you?" Blossom asked the creature.

The monster was still playing his banjo. "I'm Fuzzy Lumpkins and I's lives here." He introduced himself as he got up and stopped playing his banjo. "This here is my property..." He then turned around to face our heroes. "SO DON'T COME HERE WITHOUT MY SAY SO!" He shouted.

"Dude!" Sonic shouted as he and everyone covered their ears from his shouting.

"And who the hell decided that this is your land?" Buttercup asked frowning at Fuzzy.

Ken got in front of everyone. "Fuzzy, right?" He asked him. "You're under a chemical substance called Chemical Z. It changed your body." He explained. "But don't worry. We can change you back to normal."

Fuzzy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't gets it." He said trying to let all of this come to his head.

Professor plugged the Chemical Particle Beam into his Van. He pointed it at Fuzzy and fired it. Fuzzy closed his eyes from the lights that was coming out of the Beam and opened them back up.

"I said this is my territory." He said smirking at them.

"It's no use." Tails said. "It's got no effect on him."

Professor stopped letted go of the trigger and explained why it wasn't working. "Chemical reactions require a compatibility. If it's not compatible, there will be no change." He told everyone.

"So in other words, you can't return him to normal." Knuckles added.

"Get off my property." Fuzzy said as he turned around and start to play his banjo.

Knuckles and Buttecup was about to go and beat Fuzzy up but was stopped by Blossom and Sonic. "Now listen fuzz ball, you don't own jack!" They shouted.

"Now Knuckles and Buttercup, please wait." Professor said. "We're dealing with a territorial creature. As long as we stay away from his land, I don't think he'll cause any trouble."

Sonic sweat dropped as he looked at Fuzzy. "He does seem peaceful, even though he's a hillbilly." He said.

Buttercup was dissappointed. "So that's it? What a boring monster!"

"Guess there's nothing for us to do here." Ken said.

"Ah.." Blossom gasped.

"Then that means..." Bubbles said with a smile on her face as she turned to everyone.

"IT'S PICNIC TIME!" The girls said excitedly as they jumped for joy.

"PICNIC TIME!" Poochie said as he jumped for joy too.

**_(5 minutes later)_**

**_-Music: A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure)-_**

Sonic and the others went to the Van to take their blanket along with the food and drinks that they brought out. They found a good spot on a hill which was covered in flowers and had a nice view of the lake. The picnic was all set, so they started to eat their snacks.

"Ah, this is good!" Blossom said as she was eating.

Bubbles sighed. "Ahhh, I love the fresh air!"

"It's kind of nice having a great day like this." Sonic said as he was laying down on the blanket.

"Well I'm glad this ended peacefully!" An overjoyed Ken said.

Tails and Professor had fishing rods with them. "And we'll catch our dinner!" They both said which caused everyone to laugh.

Sonic then got up and grabs a chilli dog out of the basket. "Chili Dog, come to daddy!" He said as he opened his mouth to eat the whole thing. However, his food was taken by an arrow and he ends up biting his own hand. "OUCH!" He screamed in pain.

Knuckles got up and looked around. "Hey, who did that?"

"This heres my land!"

Everyone turned to see who said that and to their surprise, it was Fuzzy Lumpkins again.

"Not this guy again!" Buttercup complained. "He needs to be taught some manners!"

Fuzzy came up to the arrow and picked it up. He ate the Chili Dog and made Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

"Bastard!" Knuckles yelled.

"Do you have any proof that this is your property?" Blossom asked Fuzzy in frustration.

Fuzzy smirked. "I left my mark!" He said as he began to walk up a tree.

"Well where is it?" Tails asked him.

"Yeah, show us you hairy bastard!" Buttercup shouted.

**_SLAM!_**

Fuzzy slamed his hand on the tree causing a huge hand print to form and causing everyone except for Sonic to fall down.

Fuzzy smiled properly. "This is the mark of my property!"

"YOU JUST PUT THAT THERE!" Blossom, Buttercup, Tails, and Knuckles shouted at Fuzzy.

Ken came up in front of everyone. "Calm down. No one got hurt. Let's overlook it." He told them.

"Ok." Bubbles said.

Tails just sighed as he began to calm himself. He then turned his attention to Sonic and a blue aura around him. He backed away and got nervous. "S-Sonic...?" He asked.

Everyone except for Fuzzy looked at Tails and at Sonic as they saw the blue aura coming from him and saw him shaking and trembling with his fist clenching. They got nervous.

"He. Ate. My. Chili Gog..." Sonic stated as an evil smile was on his face and his fist up. "MY Chili Dog...!" He looked to see Fuzzy's face and he had hatred in his eyes. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT FAT BASTARD!" He shouted as he began to charge at Fuzzy but was stopped by his friends.

"Sonic! It's okay!" Tails said holding him back.

"LET ME GO!" Sonic yelled at everyone as he saw Fuzzy walking away. "LET ME PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE JUST ONCE! I'LL SEND HIM TO THE FAR REACHES OF SPACE!"

"Chill dude!" Knuckles shouted still holding him back.

"It's okay, sweetie! We'll go someplace else!" Blossom said trying to comfort him.

"We should go to the lake before this get's out of hand!" Professor said as he and everyone was trying to make Sonic move.

**_(At the Lake)_**

**_-Music: Soleanna City (Sonic 06)-_**

Everyone managed to get Sonic on the boat and helped him calm down. He was still pissed that Fuzzy ate his favorite food, and to the fact that he didn't sucker punch him. But, thanks to his friends he got over it. And to the fact that they was in the middle of the Lake, Sonic had his eyes closed and didn't want to watch Tails and Professor fish.

Tails and Professor was smiling happily. "Alright we got them!" Both said as they caught a fish.

"Wow, those are some big fishes!" Blossom said.

"Way to go guys!" Knuckles said giving a thumbs up to them.

"Yeah, awesome!" Buttercup said as held both of the fishes. But...

**_CRACK!_**

"WHOA!" Everyone stood up and screamed as a fist went through the boat and took the fishes. The boat flipped and everyone fell into the water.

Fuzzy came up out of the water and smirked. "The lake is also my property!" He said as he ate the fishes.

Our heroes came out of the water and was frowing at Fuzzy. "How the hell is the lake your property?" Blossom asked him.

"And where's your proof?" Bubbles asked Fuzzy as he swam away.

Poochie was sniffing the boat and he spotted a hand print. "Right here!" He barked as everyone saw the hand print also.

"Um...guys?" Ken asked as he noticed that someone from the group was missing. "Where's Sonic?" Everyone turned to Ken and looked around for him

"Sweetie! Where'd you go?" Blossom asked looking for him.

Knuckles eye's widened in shock as he remembered something. "OH CRAP! I FORGOT SONIC CAN'T SWIM!" He shouted.

"WHAT?" Blossom asked in shock. "Hold on sweetie, I'm coming!" She dived right in the water to go look for Sonic. Blossom then spotted Sonic and saw that he had blank white eyes and bubbles was coming out of his mouth.

**_(In the front door of the lab)_**

Professor got everyone back into the Van and drove back to the lab. As they did, Blossom was giving Sonic mouth to mouth from all of the water that he swallowed. He then woke up, spat all of the water out, and was shivering. Blossom hugged Sonic with joy now that he was finally awake. Professor stopped the Van, for they was at the lab.

"Now I remember, why I hate water!" Sonic said as spatted out more water.

"Guess, we'll have to change." Blossom said being sad.

"What the hell is this?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked in shock as they huge handprints all over the lab.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Tails said.

"Poochie!" Ken said.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z WE NEED YOU!"_** Poochie shouted.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(In the middle of the city)_**

The citizens started to hear music. They followed that music to the water fountain and saw Fuzzy Lumpkins there playing his banjo, he then started to sing a song.

_"My name is Fuzzy. _

_This city is my property. _

_The neighboring city is also my property._

_Everywhere is mine. _

_Today again I expand my property! _

_Property! Property! Property! I love it!"_

Soon the citizens started to follow Fuzzy as they was still listening to his song. "That's great Fuzzy! Let us here more!" They shouted with glee.

**_-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

**_SLAM!_**

Fuzzy slamed his hand on the water fountain as he stopped playing his banjo. "This is my property." He said as he turned to the people. "GET OFF NOW!"

Everyone backed away from him with fear in their eyes "What the heck?" One of the citizens said.

"Hold it right there!" Blossom shouted as she and her friends arrived in the scene.

"We won't ignore this!" Tails and Bubbles said.

"It's pay back time for eating my chilli dog AND making drown!" Sonic said as he cracked his knuckles with the blue aura around.

Fuzzy lifted up the nearest bence and he threw it our heroes.

"Whoa!" Our heroes said as the bence went past them.

"He's really strong! Don't let your guard down!" Buttercup said.

"Leave it to me!" Sonic said. He then got into his spindash move and went towards Fuzzy. However, Fuzzy grabbed Sonic and started to bounce him as if he was a basketball.

Blossom gasped. "What are you doing to my husband?" She shouted as she charged at Fuzzy. **_"Spinning Yo-Yo!"_ **She launched her Yo-Yo at Fuzzy but he caught it with his other hand.

Fuzzy started to pull Blossom in just close enough for him to throw Sonic at her while he was still in his spindash move.

**_WHACK!_**

"Ouch!" They both yelped as they was tied up by Blossom's Yo-Yo.

"Get in here and be good!" Bubbles shouted as she waved her staff. **_"Balloon Catcher!"_** A large bubble was launched at Fuzzy but he caught it.

Fuzzy then turned his attention Tails as he was flying towards him. He decided to throw the giant bubble at Tails.

"HEY!" Tails cried as the bubble got him trap inside it.

Bubbles gasped. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Miles!" She apologized as she tried to get him out of it.

**_"Swing Sonic!"_** Buttercup said as she waved her hammer at Fuzzy but he caught it with his bare hand.

A pair of hooked metal plates with spiked claws appeared on Knuckles' gloves. **_"Shovel Claw!"_ **He shouted as he about to slash Fuzzy, but...

**_WHACK!_**

"Oof!" Both Knuckles and Buttercup cried out in pain as Fuzzy threw Buttercup and her hammer at Knuckles.

"This is my property!" Fuzzy said as he ran away from our heroes.

"Follow him!" Sonic ordered.

**_(At the Mayor's building)_**

The Mayor was eating his Ice Cream, reliefed that Freedom Fighters Z is gonna take care of Fuzzy Lumpkins. Until...

**_CRASH!_**

Mayor turned to the crash sound and saw Fuzzy Lumpkins there grinning at him. "What are YOU doing here?" He screamed pointing at him. "I'm the city's Mayor, you know? So please leave!"

"No...this city is mine now!" Fuzzy said walking closer to Mayor. "So, get off my property!"

Mayor was trying to run away from Fuzzy, but he tripped and fell out of the window. "OOOOOH-" He screamed.

Blossom came to the Mayor and caught him from falling. "I got you Mayor!" She said as she flew to the ground and gently putted him down.

"Thank you." The Mayor said in relieved. He and Blossom then looked up to see everyone attacking Fuzzy.

"It's no use attacking him from the front." Knuckles said.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Excuse me." Said a woman coming in.

Knuckles and everyone including Fuzzy turned to the voice and it was Ms. Bellum.

"Oh. What is this?" She asked.

Fuzzy then started to have hearts in his eyes. "A pretty lady!" He said as he was going ape all of a sudden.

**_-Music: Sonic Boom (Sonic CD)-_**

"He's preoccupied! Now's our chance!" Sonic said happily.

Blossom used her Yo-Yo to tie Fuzzy up. As she did this she dragged him out of the building and he was very heavy for her to carry by herself.

**_"Bubble Boing!"_** Bubbles said as a bubble was keeping Fuzzy to float.

"Go back to the mountain!" Buttercup said as she waved her hammer at Fuzzy and sent him flying.

"Fuzzy is a good guy when he's playing the banjo though." Tails said.

Bubbles giggled. "There's a part of him that I can't hate." She told her friends.

Sonic frowned and crossed his arms. "I'm still mad at the Chilli Dog thing." He said as Blossom kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Sure you are." She said.

"It's okay to expand your property..." Knuckles said.

"But..." Buttercup added.

"Don't touch New Townsville!" Our heroes said altogether as the citizens were cheering for them.

**_(To Fuzzy)_**

Fuzzy landed on the trees and he still had hearts in his eyes as he was still thinking about Ms. Bellum. "Pretty lady!" This guy is a total dumbass.

**_(Next Day)_**

A limousine is seen stopping at in front of the school. Inside the limo, was a girl who has brown hair with curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, a small crown on her head. And she also has pink eyes with stars as pupils. This girl is also wearing a fancy dress.

"This dress was created by a first class designer." She said as he maid showed her the mirror. "How lovely it is. Once again I'll be the focus of the class."

"We've made it to school, Princess." One of her maids said.

**_(In class)_**

**_-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Princess Morbucks was walking to class as she was poseing trying to have everyone looking at her. "Everyone, good morning!" She said. She then noticed that everyone gathered around a desk.

"Hey, did you see?" One of the students asked reading a magazine.

"It's Freedom Fighters Z?" Another student asked.

Princess came up to her fellow classmates and was waving her arms trying to get their attention. "W-Wait, everyone! About my dress..." She exclaimed as she posed.

"Freedom Fighters Z has been really active."

"Hey!" Princess said jumping.

"How awesome!"

"Wait!" Princess yelled still trying to get everyone's attention.

"Cool!"

"Everyone!" Princess yelled again.

"Freedom Fighters Z is the best!"

Princess jumped again and saw a picture of Freedom Fighters Z stopping Mojo. She then hanged her head down in depression. _"What's the big deal? Focusing on the Freedom Fighters."_ She complained to herself. Princess then turned around and noticed that our heroes were there and they was sleepy.

She came up to Buttercup first. "Hey, Buttercup! About this dress..." She posed.

"Eh?" Buttercup said as she took the dress and sneezed on it, much to Princess's shock.

"What are you doing with my dress?!" Princess shouted at Buttercup. She then turned her attention to Sonic. "Hey, hey, Sonic. My dress was created by a first class designer." She said poseing for him but noticed that he was getting some Z's."He's asleep!" She shouted in shock.

"Sonic and Blossom were up last night." Bubbles said being tired.

"You know...They was actually studying so they're sleep deprived!" Tails yawned.

"Us too." Bubbles added as she and Tails fell asleep.

Blossom get's up much to Princess's relief. "Oh good you're up!" She said in joy. "Look at my dress."

"Seconds on the choco creme parfait for me and my husband." Blossom said in her sleep which made Princess angry.

"Look! Look! Look at this dress!" She yelled as she was shaking Blossom.

Blossom wakes up slighty. "Um...who are you?" She asks her.

Princess's eyes widened in shock and her mouth was wide opened. "I'm Princess Morbucks that's who." She said pointing at herself.

Blossom smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry! Remember I just joined this class? I still don't remember my classmates' faces." She told Princess as she saw her turning white.

**_(Later that night at Princess's place)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

At a huge mansion, Princess was angry that nobody wasn't paying attention her. And to the fact that Blossom and the others didn't know who she was.

"Unbelievable! No one even knows who I am and they didn't look at my dress!" She as she was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. "They care more about Freedom Fighters Z. How irritating!" She then looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:00. "My drama's about to start! I can watch my drama and cool down!" She said happily as she got the remote and turned on her TV. As she pushed the button on the remote her wall slid opened and it showed a giant TV.

**_"Today we have a change in scheduling. We will present a special report!"_** The annoucher on the TV said which made Princess become curious. **_"Once again, New Townsville was saved by the herioc Freedom Fighters Z!"_** The TV showed the Freedom Fighters flying into the city. **_"Thank you, Freedom Fighters Z!"_**

Princess raised an eyebrow and dropped the remote with her cat jumping on her lap. "Those Freedom Fighters Z...!" She growled as she saw the heroes on TV. "I hate them!" A small red vein appeared on her head. "Not only do they take my classmates' attention...They also crush my enjoyable drama!" She then squeezed her cat's tail which caused it to screech in pain and something happened to Princess.

Princess's hair started to grow big puffy and red. Her pink eyes changed to yellow, and she wore a purple dress. "Just wait, Freedom Fighters Z!" She grinned pointing at the TV. " I, Princess, will stand out more than you!" She then starts to laugh evily.

**_(Soon)_**

In the city of New Townsville, at night, everyone was running from a giant robot that Princess made in order for her to become the hero and get everyone's attention. As the robot was still destroying the city and causing a rukus, Princess came to the city with a controller in her hand.

"Not only do I have brains, I have power!" She said toying with it. "I guess that's enough destruction for the city. Now to act a like a hero and defeat the robot."

Princess came in front of the people and took out her missle that she carried on her back. As she launched it, everyone was cheering for her, but the robot turned it's attention to Princess and started to walk towards her. Princess smirked again and fired another missle at it, but was still undamaged. This made her nervous and everyone continued to run away from it.

"Okay, I think I made that robot too strong!" Princess said as she flew away from it.

**_(At the lab)_**

Professor saw everything that was going on in the monitor. Ken walked in the lab with his pajamas on while carrying a sleeping Poochie's tail.

"A robot is causing trouble in the city. Freedom Fighters Z, move out!" The Professor ordered as our heroes appeared on the monitors waking up.

**_"Okay."_** They all said very tired.

"Poochie." Ken said rubbing his eye.

Poochie woke up but he was very tired. **_"Freedom Fighters Z, we need you!"_** He said halfway asleep.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(Back in the city)_**

**_-Music: Let the Speed Mend It (Sonic and the Secret Rings)-_**

The robot was still causing destruction in the city and Princess was still trying to control it. "Maybe I should have read the instructions." She said. Our heroes arrived to the scene as Princess's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. That's one big robot." Blossom said in awe.

"Meh, me and the boys seen bigger ones." Sonic exclaimed.

"I think we can handle it." Bubbles said happily.

"No problem, he's just a junk of cheesy hard ware." Tails said.

"Then let's rock it!" Knuckles and Buttercup said fired up as they was about to charge at the robot.

"Not so fast!" Princess said as she got in our heroes way showing a dark aura. "I got here first, so that means I take on the robot!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Blossom asked the girl.

"Look she's got the dark aura." Bubbles said noticing it.

"No doubt about it, she's a monster." Buttercup added.

Sonic smirked. "But if she wants to defeat the robot for us, then let's leave it to her." He told his team.

"Whatever, I am still sleepy." Knuckles pointed out as he yawned.

"Good luck out there." Tails said to Princess.

"Will you be fine alone?" Blossom asked her.

Princess was waving her arms around. "I'm completely fine. I'm more qualified." She told our heroes as her face darkened a bit. _"It is under my control after all."_ She said to herself as she turned around to face the robot.

"Alright here I go!" Princess launched the missle from behind the robot and went back to the controller. "Fall down, already!" She whinned to the robot trying to control it before she noticed that the robot was looking at her. "AH!"

**_-Music: Windmill Isle: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Sonic and the others were on the roof of building having the time of their lives while Princess was running away from the robot.

Blossom sighed. "This is nice!" She said drinking an orange juice.

"Shall we help you?" Bubbles asked Princess.

"I'M FINE THANK YOU!" Princess shouted as the robot was still following her. "Hurry up and fall over! She whinned to the robot. "I programmed you to fall over, so DO IT ALREADY!" She shouted out loud so that our heroes could hear her as she broke the controller.

"What do you mean you programmed the robot?!" Sonic asked her in shock.

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Princess flinched at what she said out loud as our heroes got in front of her waiting for an explanation. "I wanted some attention." She chuckled nervously. "So I created an evil robot, so that I could pretend to defeat it. Well, let's defeat the robot and stand out together?" She asked them.

"Are you kidding?!" Blossom shouted in anger. "You nearly destroyed the whole city, just so you could get a little attention!"

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted as the robot began to attack them.

It then grabbed Blossom, but Sonic freed her. The robot then started to grab Tails and Bubbles, but Blossom stopped it by using her Yo-Yo.

**_"Tail Spin!"_** Tails shouted as he slashed his tails on the robot's feet causing it to loose it balance.

"Take this!" Knuckles and Buttercup shouted as they began to attack the robot.**_ "Knuckles and Buttercup's Power Kick!"_ **They shouted as they knocked the robot down together.

Everyone was cheering for Freedom Fighters Z as they took the robot down. But Princess however was furious at the attention they had.

"Freedom Fighters Z...Being showered in attention again!" She growled. "Then, I'll beat all of you together!" She then fires a missle at Knuckles and Tails. They noticed the missle coming at them and dodged it.

**_BOOM!_**

**_-Music: Escape from the City (Sonic Generations Classic Remix)-_**

The missle went to the robot's arm and caused it to fall of with Blossom still carrying it with her Yo-Yo. "It's really heavy!" She said as she threw it away.

Princess continued to fire missles at Sonic and the others, but they managed to destroy every single one of them causing Princess to run out of it. "No way, I'm out!" She whinned.

"You're finished!" Blossom said as she captured Princess with her Yo-Yo. "Alright! We destroyed the robot and capture the monster."

"Nice one, Blos!" Sonic said as he flew up to her. The wind picked up and Sonic was able to see the bottom of Blossom's swimsuit outfit. He blushed madly and shot a nosebleed.

Blossom saw this and she gave him a seductive smirk. "Jeez, Sonic. You're such a pervert." She winked to him.

**_(At the lab)_**

Our heroes brought Princess back to the lab in order to return her to normal self. Professor putted her on the bed and fired the Chemical Partical Beam at her.

"Now we can see what she looks like." Knuckles said. As soon as Princess returned to her normal self our heroes gasped.

"It's the girl from our class!" Buttercup said.

"Wasn't her name, Princess or something?" Sonic asked his friends. Everyone turned to their attention to Blossom who was eating a snacks.

"Sorry, but who's Princess?" She asked everyone as they sweat dropped.

"Let's just take her home." Tails said.

So, Sonic and the others took Princess and tried to look for her home. As they did, they snuck inside her room and laid her down on her bedroom.

**_(Next Day)_**

**_-Music: Emerald Town (Sonic Battle)-_**

School came and Princess was still desperate for attention. She then noticed that the kids were gathered at a desk again as a student held up a newspaper.

"Did you guys see the newspaper today?" A male student asked his classmates

"Yeah! Freedom Fighters Z is the best!" A female student said with joy.

Princess took the paper away from the students and read it. "Standing out behind my back again!" She then tears the paper and ran out of the class.

"I think she might still be a monster." Blossom said.

"Calm down, Blos." Knuckles said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Princess Morbucks has always been like that." Buttercup added.

"Oh really?" Blossom asked as she noticed Bubbles and Tails sleeping.

"Well, I'm glad she's back to normal." They both said in their sleep.

"Same here." Sonic said as he and the others yawned.

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	8. Bodyguards and Amoeba Boys

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At the lab)**_

_**-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-**_

Blossom was watching one of her favorite TV shows, Miracle Fighting Ace. With everyone being forced to watch it as well. As soon as the show was over, Blossom took the DVD out and she had a bright smile on her face.

"Miracle Fighting Ace is the best!" She said with glee as she spun around. "Johnny is the best."

"I don't understand, what's so good about it." Tails said being tired from watching it.

"Can somebody please tell me, how many days it's been since we watched Miracle Fighting Ace DVD's?" Knuckles asked in annoyed.

Sonic and Ken was counting their fingers as they looked at each other and hanged their heads down. "Lost count." They admitted.

Buttercup held the remote on her hand. "But, at least we get to watch Basketball." She said finally glad that Blossom's show was over.

Blossom frowned as she got up in front of the TV. "No! Next we're watching Miracle Fighting Ace 27!"

Knuckles and Buttercup got into Blossom's face with fire in their eyes and large red veins on their heads. "Not gonna happen!" They shouted.

Mayor then appeared on the monitor with alarming news.**_ "Big Trouble! Big Trouble!"_** He said.

"What's the matter, Mayor?" Professor asked him.

**_"You all know that tomorrow Johnny is mayor for a day, right?"_** He asked everyone.

"Of course!" Blossom replied excitedly as pointed towards a poster of a man wearing a super hero outfit, with light blue hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a red mask.

**_"Actually, Mojo Jojo has sent a threatening video."_** Mayor said as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Threatening video!?" They asked him.

**_"Well, look."_** Mayor said as the monitor switched to Mojo's video.

**_"Mojo won't stand for this! Why was Johnny chosen to be the city's new mayor?!"_** Mojo shouted a he ripped the picture of Johnny up.**_ "Let Mojo be the mayor! If I am not mayor, I shall defeat Johnny Cosmo and take his place as mayor! Now leave the mayorship and New Townsville to Mojo!"_ **The video ended just like and everyone who was in the lab sweat dropped.

"New mayorship?" Sonic asked.

"I think he misunderstands." Professor added.

"He does know that it's just mayor for a day right?" Knuckles asked raising an eyebrow.

Mayor came back on the monitor. **_"At any rate, we can't let Mojo be mayor. And it'd be terrible if Johnny were attack. So, I want Freedom Fighters Z to be Johnny's bodyguards. Protect Johnny Cosmo from Mojo."_**

All of sudden, hearts were in Blossom's eyes and around her. "So that means we can meet Johnny?" She asked excitedly. Sonic turned to her as a large sweat drop was on his head.

_"This might not end well."_ He thought.

**_(At the Ceremony)_**

**_-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The citizens of New Townsville have gathered in the park to meet the TV action hero, Johnny Cosmo since he's being Mayor of the day. Freedom Fighters Z in their outfits, Ms. Bellum, and the real Mayor arrived on stage so that they can protect Johnny from Mojo.

"Hey, everyone! It's Mayor Johnny!" Johnny shouted to the crowd as they cheered. "Since I'm here. I will defeat New Townsville's villains, Mojo!"

While Freedom Fighters Z were looking different directions for Mojo, Blossom only focused on Johnny as she had hearts in her eyes. Buttercup noticed this and got into his face.

"Properly stand guard!" She told her.

Blossom got in front of Buttercup still looking at Johnny. "I won't take my eyes from Johnny for a second!" She said. "Don't worry! Oh, Johnny!"

"Idiot..." Buttercup mumbled as she saw Blossom flying.

A large vein appeared on Sonic's head as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. _"All this for a guy in a damn costume?"_ He asked himself.

Johnny turned to Freedom Fighters Z. "I'd be okay even without Freedom Fighters Z standing guard." He said as he posed. "Because I am Miracle Fighting Ace Hiro after all! I can defeat one or two Mojos easily!" All the citizens cheered for him even more and more hearts appeared around Blossom.

"Johnny is so cool!" She said dreamily.

Johnny turns to Ms. Bellum and winks to her. "Hey."

Ms. Bellum giggled. "Next we will have a conference with a television audience." She told the audience as she and the others were about to walk off stage until...

**_POP!_**

A balloon flew up and it hitted a tree which caused it to pop. Johnny screamed and he hid behind the back stage, which caused Freedom Fighters Z to look at him in confusion.

"P-Pull yourself together. It's just a popped balloon." Bubbles said.

Tails nodded. "Yeah."

Johnny came out with a raised eyebrow. "B-B-Balloon?" He asked in shaky voice.

Blossom continue to have hearts in her eyes. Great job, Johnny! Not letting your guard down for even a balloon! What lovely reflexes you have!" She complimented.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted at her with large veins on their heads.

Johnny came back up and went along with it. "R-Right. There's no way a balloon can outdo my speedy reactions." As he began to walk off the stage he tripped and Blossom came right to him.

Buttercup crossed her arms and sweat dropped. "He was just afraid of the balloon, right?" She asked her friends as they sweat dropped too.

"If there's one thing I can't stand...are cowards." Knuckles said in annoyance. He then looked over to Sonic and saw that his head was down and he had that blue aura around him.

**_(At the Conference Room in the Mayor's building)_**

**_-Music: Living in the City (Sonic R)-_**

Important people including Freedom Fighters Z were gathered in the conference room to discuss what plans Johnny had sense he's the mayor.

"I think we should have a meeting to make the city more enjoyable for the citizens." Ms. Bellum told everyone. "Mayor, if you'd please."

Johnny coughed and got up from his seat. "If asked on a date, refusing will be outlawed." He said earning confused looks from the others. "And, it's okay for one person to marry three."

Blossom got to her kness and sighed dreamily. "Marriage? Johnny, why you."

Sonic's hedgehog ears perked up and his eyes glowed blue as his blue aura got bigger. Everyone except for Blossom and Johnny noticed this and they sweat dropped.

"What's your opinion?" Johnny asked Buttercup which caused her to raise an eyebrow. "This is to create a good city. Please give me your honest opinion."

"I'd like more baseball and soccer fields." Buttercup thought.

"I've recieved your opinion. Let's start construction right away." Johnny told her.

Bubbles raised her hand and smiled. "T-Then I'd like convenient stores to have cute dresses so I can look stylish any time."

"I like to have a workshop where I can show my inventions to everyone." Tails said.

Knuckles thought it over. "Well, I do like working out in the gym sometimes..." He admitted.

"Alright! We can use that!" Johnny said.

Blossom came up next and she had stars in her eyes while blushing. "I think if Johnny were always mayor it'd be awesome!" She told him. "I'd be the bodyguard and be by Johnny. That's enough to make me happy." She flew right next to him.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

**_ZOOM! _**

**_SLAM!_**

Everybody jumped and looked to see who made that noise. "What was that?" Johnny asked.

"Hey, where did Sonic go?" Bubbles asked as she noticed that he wasn't there. Everyone looked at her and looked around again.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other went to the window. They saw a blue streak running in the streets.

"He's jealous." Knuckles whispered to Tails. "We better leave him alone."

"Yeah." He whispered back before he turned to everyone and lied to them. "Um...he had to go to the bathroom!"

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Yup, he had to go real bad!"

Everyone looked at each other and back to Tails and Knuckles who smiled nervously. They shrugged their shoulders and continue their discussion. Buttercup however looked at the two and knew that they was lying.

**_(To Sonic)_**

**_-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-_**

As Sonic ran, he went straight home and changed back into his regular clothes. As he did, he went to his room and laid on his bed.

"I can't believe this!" He shouted. "Why the hell do we have to protect a guy like him from Mojo?" Sonic then turned around. "And...Blossom..." He whispered and then sighed. "Tch...whatever!" And just like that he dozed off to sleep.

**_(Back to the others)_**

Blossom and the others went to the city to ask the citizens the ideas that Freedom Fighters Z came up with in order to keep New Townsville fun. However as they did, all Johnny had was flirt with the girls that was on the streets and Blossom still had hearts around her.

"Geez, what's up with this guy?" Knuckles asked his friends.

"I don't even know." Tails said as he closed her eyes and a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Anyway..." Buttercup started as she got into Knuckles' and Tails' face. "I know Sonic didn't go to the bathroom." She told them as Bubbles and Blossom turned and looked at the two boys.

"Huh?" Blossom and Bubbles asked.

"Sonic doesn't take THIS long to go to the bathroom." Buttercup pointed out. "So where is he?" She asked them as Bubbles and Blossom came to the boy's face as well frowning at them.

Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and started to sweat a lot. "Well...Sonic is..."

**_-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Knuckles and the others heard screaming. They turned around and saw people running away from Mojo, and Johnny stood there sitting on the ground in fear.

"Mojo!" Knuckles shouted.

"Johnny!" Blossom cried out to him.

Mojo came up to Johnny and yanked him by his outfit. "Now, let me be mayor!" He demanded.

"Okay. You can have the mayor's position! I'll give it to you! You're the mayor! So let me live!" Johnny whinned as he handed him the 'Mayor for a Day' sash.

Mojo threw Johnny away and jumped for joy. " Mojo's the mayor! I'm the mayor! Mojo can make anything I want!"

**_DING DONG!_**

Mojo stopped jumping as he looked and everyone else looked at the clock and it read 3:00.

"The mayor for the day campaign is over." Ms. Bellum said as Mojo became confused.

"Mayor for the day? Is over? For a day?" He asked.

Tails nodded as he pointed to the clock. "You see, Mojo?" He asked. "3:00 is snack time and Mayor said he would not give that up." He then pointed to Mayor eating a piece of cake.

"What is this mayor for a day?" Mojo asked completey confused in the spotlight. "Look! I'm the mayor!" He showed them the sash.

"That's why is say's mayor for a day." Bubbles said pointing to the words on the sash.

Mojo read the sash and was shocked. "It's true!" He took the sash off. "Then I'll have to be mayor by force!" Mojo shouted as he charged to Mayor's car until...

_**WHACK!**_

A blue blur came and it sent Mojo flying and landed him flat on his face. Our heroes eye's widened and they saw Sonic there grinning at them. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Not the blue one." Mojo whinned.

"Sonic!" Tails said in joy.

Buttercup came to Sonic's face and caused him to raise an eyebrow. "W-What's up?" He asked her.

"You sure took your time in the bathroom huh?" Buttercup asked crossing her arms.

Sonic was now even more confused. _"Bathroom?"_ He thought as he looked to Tails and Knuckles nodding their heads. "Um...yup! Sure did...Hehehe..."

Just when Buttercup was about to say something, Mojo got back on his feet and turned to see Johnny there holding on to a pole. He then grabbed Johnny and starts to use him as a shield. "Hahahaha...Now Freedom Fighters Z can't attack!" He shouted in glee.

"Save me!" Johnny whinned, struggling to get off of Mojo's grip.

"This is bad." Knuckles said.

Blossom came up and grinned. "That's Johnny's plan!" She told them earning confused looks from Tails and Bubbles.

"Plan?" They asked her.

"Johnny got caught on purpose to make Mojo drop his guard!" Blossom explained as everyone fell down and came back up.

"That's not it!" Our heroes shouted at her.

"But what'll we do? We can't do anything as is." Tails asked.

"Do anything, just save me!" Johnny whinned with tears running like a waterfall.

"I got it! Miracle Fighting Ace's attack!" Blossom shouted as Knuckles and Buttercup looked at her confused. "The attack that he used to defeat rockman Rock."

"I see." Buttercup said.

"That could actually work." Sonic thought it over.

"That's an option." Bubbles said.

**_-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Let's rock it!" Freedom Fighters Z shouted as they jumped to the sun and backed away causing Mojo to be blind.

"Mojo can't see!" He said as our heroes came in and kicked Mojo one by one forcing him to drop Johnny and fall backwards.

_**"Panna Cotta Shoot!"** _Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at Mojo.

**_"Bubble Boing!"_** Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and out came bubbles.

A cannon appeared on Tails' arm. **_"Arm Cannon!"_ **He shouted as an energy ball came out of the cannon and fired at Mojo.

Buttercup took her hammer out and she spun around. **_"Hurricane Lutz!"_** And just like that, she sent Mojo flying back home.

**_-Music: A New Venture (Sonic Rush Adventure)-_**

Johnny looked up and saw the citizens of New Townsville cheering for Freedom Fighters Z in stopping Mojo.

"Johnny!" Blossom shouted as she came up to him. "Thanks to your plan, Johnny, we beat Mojo!" Johnny looked to Blossom with a raised eyebrow.

"Plan?" He asked her.

"Oh, you're playing dumb." Blossom said. "You got caught on purpose so that we could use the sun in our attack. The victory is completely thanks to you, Johnny Cosmo!"

Johnny got back on his feet and started to pose. "My plan brought victory? Oh man. My plan beat Mojo?" He bragged getting everyone's attention.

But large veins appeared on Sonic, Knuckles, and Buttercup's heads. "Can we please punch him for once?" They asked.

"C-Calm down." Tails and Bubbles said as they back away from them.

Sonic just sighed as he looked to see Blossom happy. "Well, see you guys later." He told his friends as he zoomed off somewhere.

"NOW WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Buttercup shouted as a larger vein appeared on her head.

"Tell them later?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Tell them later." He replied.

**_(Later at the lab)_**

Blossom was getting ready to put on the Miracle Fighting Ace episode 27 DVD inside the player. Knuckles and Buttercup had annoyed looks on their faces. While Tails and the others looked bored. As for Sonic...he wasn't there. Just when Blossom was about insert the DVD, the TV came on showing a shocking scoop.

On the TV it shows Johnny right next to a girl. **_"This girl fell in love with me during my mayor for a day."_** He told everyone. **_"We're getting married!"_**

A sweat drop appeared on Knuckles' head. "Who the hell would want to marry a guy like him?" He asked everyone when he heard something drop. "Hm?" He turned to look at Blossom with a sad look on her face.

"Goodbye, Johnny Cosmo!" She said.

Ken finally noticed that Sonic wasn't there. "Where's Sonic?" He asked Tails and Knuckles as everyone turned to them.

"Guess now's the time we tell you." Tails told everyone. "Do you girls remember that we was in the conference room earlier, and we told that you Sonic went to the bathroom?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Knuckles letted out an evil grin. "Well, he didn't REALLY go to the bathroom." He told them. "He ran off cause he was jealous of how Blossom was looking at Cosmo."

Everyone in the room except for Tails gasped in shock.

**_(To Sonic)_**

**_-Music: Mi-Ra-I (Sonic X)-_**

Sonic ran to a field of flowers, so he can get some alone time. He laid there on the field and to took a smell of the flowers around him. As he stayed there for a little, he decided to pick a red rose up and went back to the lab to join the others. "Well time for me to go!"

**_ZOOM!_**

**_(Back at the lab)_**

He ran to the front gates of the lab and entered inside. While he was in the hallway he heard everyone talking in the living room. _"What are they talking about?"_ He asked himself as he place his hedgehog ears on the door and heard Ken's voice.

_"Sonic was seriously jealous over a guy in a costume?" _Ken asked.

_"Yup, we saw the look on his face, and he was sooooo freaking mad!" _Knuckles replied as he chuckled.

Sonic blushed madly and barged in with a large vein on his head. "I WAS NOT JEALOUS OVER THAT COSTUME WEARING JACKASS!" He shouted as everyone looked at him and saw him blushing.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Buttercup asked teasing him. "And what's up with the rose?"

Sonic took a step back. "W-W-Well..." He tried to explain.

Bubbles sighed as she noticed the rose in Sonic's hand. "Awww...you went to a field of flowers and picked a flower up for Blossom." She said. "How sweet..."

"And it also means that Sonic's in love with Blossom." Tails added.

**_-Music: Sweet Dreams [AKON' Mix] (Sonic 2006)-_**

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH-!" Sonic stopped there as he saw Blossom walking towards him. "Blos?" He asked her as she stopped walking and was in his face.

"Were you really jealous sweetie?" Blossom asked him showing a blush. Sonic sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

"Yes! Okay? I was jealous!" He admitted.

Blossom blushed even more as she came up to Sonic and kissed him on the lips. The scientists blushed and covered their eyes while the others blushed also and tried hard to look away. She then broke the kiss up, smiling at Sonic.

"You're so cute." She said winking at him. Sonic blushed and fainted with a goofy smile on his face as Blossom giggled.

Everyone looked to the two lovebirds and saw that Sonic had fainted as they starts to giggle and laugh. "They sure do make a good married couple." Tails said.

Bubbles looked at Tails and putted her hand on top of his. "You and me, even Knuckles and Buttercup are good married couples too." She said as she looked to Tails.

Tails, Knuckles, and Buttercup's eye's widened in surprise and shock as they looked at Bubbles. Knuckles and Buttercup looked at each and turned their heads quickly, before they smiled behind their backs. Tails blushed as he looked at Bubbles with a smile on his face.

"Should we leave them alone." Ken whispered to Professor.

"Guess so..." He whispered back and soon got out of the lab.

**_(Next Day)_**

**_-Music: Cosmic Eternity-Believe in Yourself (Sonic CD)-_**

It was another day at school and Freedom Fighters were waiting for their class to start, except for Knuckles and Buttercup who were looking at Science Textbooks with a 'I don't get this' look on their faces. Sonic and Blossom noticed them and decided to see what they was doing.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked them.

"Duh! We're studying for the science test!" Knuckles and Butterup replied not taking their eyes off their books.

Sonic and Blossom's eyes widened. "Eh?! What science test?" They asked.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot?" Tails asked Sonic and Blossom. "We're having a science test."

A large sweat drop appeared on Sonic and Blossom's heads as their eyes began to shrunk. "No way!" They shouted before they moved back to their desks and took their books out.

"If I get a zero on this test, I'll have to stay behind and study." Blossom exclaimed freaking out as she was reading the book extra fast.

"There's no way in hell, I'm failing this!" Sonic shouted.

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

As always, Professor Utonium and his son Ken are working on new inventions, while Poochie was playing around. But the little robot dog sensed something and started to sniff the floor, he then starts to bark getting Professor and Ken's attention.

"What's wrong, Poochie?" Professor asked him.

"I smell monsters." Poochie said as he barked again.

**_(Back at school)_**

Class has started and that means so did the science test that Knuckles and Butterup were talking about. Sonic and Blossom didn't have enough time to study, but Tails and Bubbles were already ready for it.

_"What's it called when cells turn into two parts like this?"_ Sonic asked himself still trying to figure out the answer, he then hears a beeping sound coming from his Compact. _"Are you kidding me!?"_

"Teacher!" Our heroes shouted as they got up from their desks.

"W-What is it?" The male science teacher asked them.

Sonic and Blossom held on to their stomachs. "For the last ten minutes this has felt larger than usual." They said.

"My head feels large." Bubbles said grabbing her head.

Tails held both hands behind his back. "My back hurts."

"My eyes burn!" Knuckles said covering them.

"My clothes seems to big!" Buttercup mumbled.

The science teacher nodded his head, and our heroes went out to the roofs.

**_(At the Roof)_**

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_-Music: Savannah Citadel: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Blossom took the her Compact off her belt. She opened it up and Professor appeared on the screen. "What is it, Professor?" She asked him.

_**"Poochie detected a monter's scent. But it's not appearing on the monitor."**_ He explained. **_"It's definitely in the city."_**

"They're not doing anything bad, right?" Bubbles asked.

Professor nodded.**_ "Yeah. But find and catch them before something happens."_**

"Damn, that's gonna take a lot of time." Buttercup complained.

**_"It's for peace in the city, I'm counting on you!"_** Professor finished as he cutted off.

"Okay! Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!" Sonic said to his team.

"Right!" They said.

Our heroes are flying to the city in hopes of searching for the monster before their test ended.

**_(In the City)_**

**_-Music: Work it Out (Sonic R)-_**

Freedom Fighters Z have arrived to the city. They splitted up and looked everywhere they could. The boys was checking the flower shop, and they girls ran through a resturant in which Blossom was drooling over the deserts they before being pull by Buttercup. The boys now were checking the subway train which was crowded by many people.

Eventually they made back to each other and both groups were tired of looking at every place.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Sonic and Blossom shouted as they waved their arms up and down.

"Let's just think for a sec." Tails said while panting. "Where is the one place that a monster would go?"

Our heroes looked at Tails and started to think until a light bulb appeared over their heads. "THE BANK!" They shouted.

**_(At the Bank)_**

Freedom Fighters Z have arrived to the bank. As they entered, they stopped as they saw three small strange creatures arguing and that they looked almost like cells of some sort.

One was blue and it was wearing a black top hat. The other one was green and it had a brown cowboy's hat on. And the last one was pink, with red lipstick, and was wearing a pink hat with a purple flower on it.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the creatures. "What the hell are we looking at?"

Blossom had weird look on her face. "Could it be those are the monsters?" She asked.

Buttercup putted both her arms to her hips. "We searched a lot. It has to be them."

The three cell creatures stopped their argueing and turned their attention to our heroes who had smiles on their faces.

"Hey there little guys." Sonic said kneeling down. "Will you come with us?"

"Who're you guys?" The green one asked them.

The blue one jumped and was waving it's arms. "You guys are trying to stop our evil?" It asked them as it stopped jumping and the other two cells were by his side. "This might surprise you, but we're big villains!"

"To be precise, we're going to be big villains!" The green one exclaimed.

"Today is our first step!" The pink said proudly.

"My name is Top Hat!" The blue one said as he took his hat off.

"Name's Poncho, partners!" The green one said.

"And my name's Lady!" The pink one said.

"And together...We're the Amoeba Boys!" They said altogether.

"But I'm not a boy!" Lady complained. They then heard laughter and turned to the person, so did our heroes. It was Knuckles who was the one that's laughing.

"What's so funny!?" Poncho shouted at him.

Knuckles wiped a tear away from his eye before answering him. "It's so lame!"

A large vein appeared on Poncho's hat as he pulled out a water gun. "Why you! What are you saying?!"

Top Hat came up to Poncho as he was trying to calm his friend down. "Calm down. You're dealing with a kid." He told him.

Lady nodded as she was waving her arms. "Yes. Yes. You have to be an adult."

Knuckles then stopped laughing as he picked Lady up and started to sniff her. "Damn, these guys stink!" He said as he covered his nose caused Lady to shoot water at him.

"What a rude brat!" She said.

A small vein appeared on Knuckles' head as he looked at Lady holding the water in her hand. "A water gun though?" He asked as he threw Lady to the other two and kicked them out of the bank. He and the others had disbelief on their faces.

"I wonder if we really needed to skip out on a test?" Sonic asked as he scratched his head.

**_-Music: Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog)-_**

Freedom Fighters Z went outside to find the Amoeba Boys out there laying down on the ground and bumps on their heads.

"At any rate, let's catch and bring them to the lab." Blossom said.

Top Hat got back up along with Poncho and Lady. "You can't catch big villains that easily!" He stated as he and his friends try to make a break for it.

Just when they was trying to escape, our heroes circled around them.

"Poncho! Lady! Use our big trick!" Top Hat ordered.

"THERE!" The Amoeba Boys shouted as they touched each others hands and started to glow. Next thing, our heroes saw was a big blue liquid which was starting to get smaller and smaller.

"They're dividing." Tails said as they kept dividing more and more.

Blossom suddenly remembered something. "Ah! That's right! That microbiology problem's answer is cell division!"

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, now's not the time to be saying that." Knuckles shouted as he and Buttercup were stomping on them. The cells kept on dividing which meant that they was growing bigger.

Sonic and the others eyes widened as the cells were covering them. "Wh-What the hell is this?" He asked as they got out.

But the cells stopped dividing and came together. The cells combined and showed a giant yellow cell wearing the Amoeba Boys's hats.

"I see. They divided to multiply and become bigger." Tails stated.

Just when the giant cell was about to stomp on Freedom Fighters Z, it stepped on a car and tripped causing it to bounce...well everywhere. It left our heroes to look in disbelief.

**_-Music: Splash Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I)-_**

"This is embarrasing." Buttercup said.

"What is this?" Blossom asked as they started to hear a bell ringing.

"Oh! That sound!" The combined Amoeba Boys cried in fear, as they saw pink poodle coming out of the corner. "It's the monster!"

"Huh?" Sonic asked as he and the others turned to the yellow bean bag. "You guys are more like monsters!" He pointed out.

The pink poodle ran next to Freedom Fighters Z, causing the combined Amoeba Boys to shrink down and become their normal selves. The poodle came up to them.

"Run! It's too dangerous!" Poncho cried out in panic.

"Men are so useless in a crisis!" Lady pointed out being panicked.

The poodle heard a female voice calling it's name and ran to her. The Amoeba Boys sighed in relief and our heroes just looked even more confused.

"Um...were they just scared of a dog?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't understand it all, but this is our chance. So let's just catch them!" Sonic said as he got into his ball form and used his spin dash. But the Amoeba Boys dodged his move and went to the sewers.

"Huh?" Our heroes said as they came to the sewer. But they got out on the other one and tried to make a break for it.

"There!" Bubbles said as she waved her rod and out came bubbles. But the Amoeba Boys went back down to the sewers and caused Bubbles to frown. "Too bad."

The Amoeba Boys got out of the sewers again and ran away with Freedom Fighters Z hot on their trail. As our heroes was chasing the little cells, they somehow ended up losing them. They kept on running and running, searching high and low for them, but gave up just like that.

"They got away!" Buttercup said all tired and out of breath.

Blossom frowned. "They're pretty powerful to give us the slip!"

Sonic hanged his head down in disappointment. "I'm the world's fastest human hedgehog, and I couldn't even find them!" He whinned.

"I can't believe we left the test for those little bastards!" Knuckles shouted.

Tails and Bubbles nodded. "Yeah!"

Sonic and Blossom's eyes widened as they got back up. "That's right! We have to get back to the test!" They shouted as they fly off back to school.

**_(At school)_**

"We're better!" Our heroes said as they got back into their science class wearing their regular clothes and having to lose the animal parts. They then continue to work on their tests.

_"Cell division."_ Sonic and Blossom said to themselves as they wrote the answer to the same question that they was stuck on.

"Despite that chase...thanks to them we escaped getting a zero." Sonic whispered to Blossom.

She nodded. "What a complex feeling."

**_(In the sewers)_**

The Amoeba Boys stayed in the sewers too hide away from Freedom Fighters Z and they was dissappointed.

"Too bad about our first job." Top Hat admitted.

"I feel vexated." Poncho said.

Lady shrugged her shoulders. "But we just have to work harder next time."

"Yeah! We'll spring from this failure and someday be big villains!" Top Hat said earning applause from Poncho and Lady.

_**Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door**_


	9. Sedusa The Master of Disguise

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At a store)**_

_**-Music: Diamond in the Sky (Sonic R)-**_

After school ended, our heroes went to a store that was just right next to it. When they entered they was greeted by Ms. Bellum and a girl behind the counter. This girl wore glasses and had on a blue shirt and pants along with shoes. She also had yellow brown hair which had two long braids, and her eyes were gray.

As soon as they entered a boy came in as well. He had brown hair, gray eyes, a white shirt with a orange jacket over it, black pants and brown shoes.

Sonic smirked. "Yo! What's up, Jason?" He greeted as he waved to the boy.

Jason looked up and Sonic and the others there sitting at a table together. "Hey Sonic!" He waved back. He then directed his eyes to the girl behind the counter and he blushed. "Hi Annie."

Annie was pouring tea and she blushed as she Jason. She showed a smile to him. "Hi Jason! W-Welcome."

"T-Thanks." Jason said still showing the blush.

Annie then gasped as she saw that one of the cups that she was pouring the tea in was filled. "Oh no!" She said as she was getting a new cup.

At our heroes table, Blossom had a sly smirk and was blushing as she saw what was going on between Annie and Jason. "You know what I think guys?" She whispered to her friends. "I'm sure our Annie has a little crush on that guy."

"Oh yeah! You might be right." Bubbles said as she, Blossom, Sonic, and Tails were watching Annie hand Jason a cup of tea.

Sonic showed a sly grin as well. "Take a look. Both Jason and Annie are red." He whispered to them.

Tails smiled. "That's very sweet."

Knuckles and Buttercup sighed in disappointment as they putted their arms on the back of their heads. "There it is again!" Knuckles pouted.

"The sure to kill love talk!" Buttercup said.

"Boring!" Both said together.

Annie came up to our heroes table. "Would you like tea refills?" She asked them.

"Yeah, thanks." Knuckles said.

"Annie, he's handsome isn't he?" Bubbles asked while whispering to her.

Annie blushed and turned to look at Jason who was drinking his tea and then looked to her. "R-R-Really?"

"Does he suit you, Annie?" Blossom asked her as she had a sly smirk.

Annie turned her head to Blossom still showing the blush on her face. "Wh-What are you saying? He likes Ms. Bellum." She said.

Sonic and the others except for Knuckles and Buttercup were surprised. "Huh? Are you sure?"

Annie turned to Ms. Bellum with a sad look on her face. "It must be nice to be a sexy, mature woman like Ms. Bellum."

Bubbles came up with an idea. "If you wore make-up and was more fashionable, you'd be sexy." She said.

Blossom smiled. "Yeah yeah!" She agreed.

Annie waved her hand. "No. If I wore make-up, the smell would get in the snacks." She then placed the six cups on the table. "And it's easier to move my fingers as they are now." She told them as she walked back to the counter.

"Alright! Then we'll make Annie's love come true! We'll become love cupids!" Blossom whispered to everyone.

Bubbles got up and raised her fist in the air. "Agreed!"

Sonic smiled. "Got nothin else to do. Right?" He asked Tails.

Tails smiled also. "Of course!"

Knuckles putted his cup down and shook his head in dissappointment. "I knew it." He said to Buttercup.

Buttercup nodded as she crossed her arms. "Knew that this was coming."

"But how?" Sonic asked.

"It's easy. If we make Annie a bit more fashionable..." Bubbles said.

"But she said she couldn't." Blossom pointed out.

"That's why we make Annie as fashionable in her own way as possible." Tails said before he got into Blossom's ears and started to whisper something.

Blossom had a blush on her face and a big smile. "I see!" She said before she got up from her chair. "Then let's go with that plan!"

Blossom then came to up Ms. Bellum and whispered to her ear. "Enjoy that Ice Cream while you can!" She told her earning Ms. Bellum a confused look on her face.

"Let's go guys!" Sonic told his friends as he took Buttercup's hat and slap Knuckles on his head.

"Hey! Give me my hat back! This has nothing to do with me!" Buttercup shouted as she chased after Sonic.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Knuckles shouted also.

**_(Next Day)_**

**_-Music: Angel Island Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)-_**

School had ended and now our heroes are returning to Annie's store once again.

"Annie, we're back!" Sonic said as he and his friends entered.

But as they entered, they saw a woman eyeing Jason. Her skin was white as a ghost, she had yellow eyes, green hair that looked snakes. She wore a purple dress, had lipstick on and she had BIG breasts. This woman was also covered in jewelry.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked earing the woman's attention. "And where's Annie?"

"Annie is off today." The woman answered. "She left the shop to me, Sedusa."

Tails raised an eyebrow and a sweat drop appeared on his head. "Sedusa?"

Buttercup was sniffing the shop. "This...shop...kind of stinks of make-up." She said as Sedusa turned to her with a small vein on her hair.

Blossom then saw Jason looking at the counter with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Jason? You seem down."

"This is the first time Annie has been absent. I'm worried." Jason told her.

Sedusa wrapped her arms around Jason's. "Who cares about Annie." She said trying to cheer him. "Why not go on a date with me?"

Jason however got up from his seat and ran out. "Oh...no, thanks..."

"Hey. Jason!" Sedusa called out to him as she followed him but at the same time lost him. She then had a sad look on her face. "My sexiness wasn't enough. I suppose I do need a dress."

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The girls sat around the table to make clothes. Professor Utonium and his son Ken were sitting at the couch having tea. While the boy were relaxing except for Knuckles.

"Something's not right here." He said getting everyone's attention.

"What's up Knux?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, it's about Annie..." Knuckles told him. "It wasn't like her to be absent from work, and that lady Sedusa was giving me a chill down my spine." Before he could say more, Mayor and Ms. Bellum appeared on the monitor.

**_"Hello everyone."_** Mayor said to everyone in the lab. **_"Do you know about the serial robberies last night?"_** He asked them as Freedom Fighters Z fell down anime-style.

"Yeah. I saw the news." Professor replied. "It seems that the culprit is a master of disguise."

**_"The disguises are super human. Perhaps the culprit is a monster."_** Mayor exclaimed.

"Are there any other leads on the culprit?" Blossom asked him.

The monitor switches to Ms. Bellum. **_"The jewelry store recorded the crime on it's cameras."_** She said as the monitor switched to a security officer using a vacuum to suck all the jewelry.

"I see dark aura!" Poochie said as he barked.

The monitor switches back to Mayor. **_"I knew it, so the culprit is a monster?"_**

"But wait..." Tails said as he looked at Poochie. "Why didn't Poochie detect the monster?"

**_"Anyway, we know it's a monster, so send out Freedom Fighters Z!"_** Mayor ordered.

"Okay!" Bubbles said.

Sonic grinned and putted his thumb up. "Got it!"

"But Poochie can't detect their location..." Blossom pointed out. "Plus we don't know what the culprit looks like, what'll we do?"

The monitor switched to Ms. Bellum. **_"I cannot think of a way to find the culprit either. I even did my thinking, missing my afternoon delight at the sweets shop."_**

Knuckles eye's widened in shock. "WAIT A SEC!" He shouted.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked Knuckles.

"Old man, do you know what was stolen last night?" Knuckles asked him.

Mayor nodded.**_ "Oh, yes. I'll send the footage now."_** The monitor then switched to a couple of rings, necklaces, and high heels.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked Kunckles. "What?"

"I freaking knew it!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Sedusa was wearing those at the shop!"

"Then...the culprit is Sedusa?" Blossom asked him.

_**(At Annie's store)**_

Our heroes made it to Annie's store to have a little talk with Sedusa.

Buttercup was knocking on the door. "Sedusa! Sedusa!" She called out to her but got no response. "Too late. Annie isn't here either. What's going on?"

Bubbles closed her eyes and got into her thinking stance. "New make-up, high heels, and a line of precious metals were stolen...If it were me, I'd coordinate it with a Pink Jaguar dress." She then opened her eyes. "It has to be it."

"Are you saying..." Tails said.

"Next she will target a Pink Jaguar dress?" Blossom finished for him.

Bubbles nodded. "Yes. No doubt about it. I can't imagine her coordinating it with anything but Pink Jaguar."

Sonic grinned. "Poochie, do your thing!" He ordered as he and the others ran off.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"_**

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(Later that night at the Pink Jaguar)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Our heroes have made it to the shop as they was talking to the store owner out on the front doors. But unknown to them, Sedusa was hiding behind the bushes as she was watching them.

"Freedom Fighters Z's presence is a nuisance." She said quietly. "Got to change the plan." She then left.

**_(Afterwards)_**

Our heroes along with Poochie were at they hiding places. Buttercup, Knuckles, and Poochie were hiding in the bushes.

"I'm going to find the monster." Poochie said quietly.

"We're counting on you, Poochie." Buttercup said.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah."

Blossom was watching them from a roof and Sonic was behind a car. While Tails and Bubbles were inside the store as they was looking at the dresses that was inside. Blossom then decided to come down from the roof and came to Sonic's hiding place.

Sonic saw her and she had a scared look on her face. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's too dark...and I feel lonely." Blossom whinned.

Sonic sighed and he looked at the sky, then back at Blossom. "Well, it is a starless dark night. With this darkness it'll be hard to see a dark aura." He admitted.

Blossom smirked to him. "Anyway, we know we're dealing with a master of disguise. No matter who it is, if she comes near Poochie she'll get caught!" She said as she winked to him. Soon both of them heard something in the bushes and Blossom hides behind Sonic.

Sonic took a peak and looked to Knuckles and Buttercup's direction as they was looking back at him. _"Get ready."_ He mouthed to them as they both nodded.

To our heroes surprise they saw Bubbles coming out of the bushes all tied up.

**_-Music: Fakery Way (Sonic Adventure)-_**

"Bubbles?" Sonic asked as he came out of his hiding spot and untied her. "What happened?"

"I let my guard down, and she got me. Sedusa stole the dresses and ran that way." Bubbles told them as she pointed to the direction she was talking about.

Buttercup was now furious. "When did she get in the shop? I didn't notice at all!"

Knuckles looked around and noticed that Tails wasn't here. "But where the hell is Tails?" He asked her.

"He went after her." Bubbles said.

"Then let's follow them!" Blossom ordered.

"Right!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Buttercup said.

"Me too!" Bubbles said as she got up but fell down and held her ankle. "Owie. I twisted my ankle."

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked her in concern.

Bubbles just waved her hand. "Don't worry 'bout me. Hurry and chase Sedusa!" She told them.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look on his face. "If you say so." He said as he carried Poochie and flew off with the others to look for Sedusa.

Just as they was far away, Bubbles got back on her feat and grabbed a white napkin. She then swiped it across her face and was covered in light. As the light faded, Bubbles had turned into Sedusa!

"That was too easy!" She said as grabbed her lipstick. "Next..." In a rabid speed, Sedusa used her lipstick all over her face! Light was covered all over her, and as soon as it faded...she now transformed into Knuckles!

**_(Inside the store)_**

**_-Music: Strain (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Tails and Bubbles was still looking around the store but they stopped as they saw 'Knuckles' there carrying three bags.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Tails asked 'him'.

"Change in plans. We're collecting all the dresses and taking them to a safe location." 'Knuckles' told them as 'he' handed them each a bag.

"Huh?" Bubbles asked in confusion.

"Hurry up guys!" 'Knuckles' ordered them as 'he' grabbed a few dresses and putted them in the bag.

Tails got close to 'him'. "Hey. Why?" He asked as he started to sniff 'Knuckles' and gasped. "The smell of make-up!"

'Knuckles' turned to Tails and Bubbles as 'he' gritted 'his' teeth.

**_(To the others)_**

Sonic and the others were flying into the city searching for Tails and Sedusa. But suddenly, Knuckles' eyes widened in shock.

"The smell of make-up!" He said as he stopped flying getting his friends attention.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"The Bubbles we saved was inconsistent with her usual self. And I know why. That Bubbles had a strong smell of make-up." Knuckles explained.

"Then the Bubbles we saved was Sedusa!" Sonic and Blossom exclaimed.

Buttercup's eyes widened. "But that means...Tails and Bubbles are..."

**_(Back to Tails and Bubbles)_**

Tails and Bubbles looked at 'Knuckles' and took a step back frowning at 'him'. "You're not Knuckles!" Tails stated.

"There is a strong scent of make-up on you." Bubbles pointed out.

"And Knuckles never wears make-up!" Tails added.

'Knuckles' jumped and had a goofy smile on 'his' face. "Wh...What are you saying?"

"What are you saying?!" Two voices said. The faker turned around and saw the REAL Knuckles with Sonic, Blossom, Buttercup, and Poochie.

Blossom grinned. "So the smell of make-up keeps Poochie from detecting monsters. But that smell of make-up exposes your disguise!" She explained.

_**-Music: Fight for My Own Way (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The fake Knuckles chuckled evily as 'he' took the napkin and washed 'his' face. In a bind of light, Sedusa came out of her disguise. "Good job, Freedom Fighters Z." She said as she jumped and was standing on a line of dress. "If my identity is exposed then I have no choice!" She jumps up to kick Sonic.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said as he blocked the kicked which knocked her back into the air.

Sedusa then starts to spin her body and went straight to Tails and Bubbles. But they moved out of the way and she hitted the dresses.

"Oh no!" Both Tails and Bubbles said as they picking the clothes up.

"Eat this!" Knuckles said as he tried to punch Sedusa but she dodged it and he ended up hitting the rest of the clothes. Sedusa then grabbed a few clothes and she throws them at Sonic and the others.

"Please be more gentle!" Bubbles whinned in worried. "Those dresses are very delicate! You'll damage them!" She then started to grab all of the falling dresses which made Tails sweat drop.

_"She really loves dresses..."_ He said to himself as he chuckled.

**_"Spindash!"_** Sonic shouted as he got into his ball form to hit Sedusa but missed.

"Is that really all you've-" Sedusa was about to say until...

**_WHACK!_**

Sedusa got knocked out by Buttercup's giant hammer and was later tied up.

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Our heroes carried Sedusa back to the lab so that Professor can change her back to normal. As he did this he was shocked along with the others as they saw who Sedusa REALLY was.

"I-It's Annie!" Sonic and Blossom exclaimed.

"No way!" Knuckles said in disbelief.

"For real?" Buttercup asked.

"Unbelievable." Tails and Bubbles said.

"If she wakes up she'll be in shock. Now's our chance to carry her to her shop." Professor told them.

Tails picked up all of the jewerly. "And all the stolen goods will be returned to the original stores."

_**(Next day at Annie's store)**_

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Another great day as Sonic and the others along with Ms. Bellum returned to Annie's store once again and were happy that he was back to her original self. And as a token for Annie not being Sedusa anymore, Sonic and the others decided to give her a present...A pink apron with a pink tiara on her head.

Annie smiled and blushed. "What a nice present. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup. Thank you."

"It looks good on you." Ms. Bellum commented.

Blossom came up to Ms. Bellum. "Ms. Bellum, too bad, but the match goes to us." She whispered to her.

"What match?" Ms. Bellum asked her in total confusion.

"Annie!" A surprised voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice and it was Jason. He then ran up to the counter to talk to Annie. "What happened yesterday? Did you catch a cold? Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Actually, I don't remember anything from two days ago till this morning. When I woke up, I was sleeping on the counter." Annie told him and to her surprise, Jason putted his hands on her's.

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He said as he began to blush. "Just not being able to see your face yesterday, Annie...Was so painful and made me lonely." He admitted. "I need you, Annie. Please...Please go out with me!"

Annie blushed and smiled. "Jason..."

"All right!" Blossom said as she fist pumped.

"Lovely!" Bubbles said.

"What a fitting couple." Ms. Bellum commented.

"I was sure you liked sexy, and stylish women like Ms. Bellum." Annie admitted. "Like you always sit near Ms. Bellum."

"Ah! That seat is the best position for your face from every angle." Jason said as he got close to Annie's ear. "And...Ms. Bellum isn't my type at all." He told her as he grabbed her hands again. "Whether one is sexy or not doesn't matter. I like you as you are, Annie." Hearts appeared in his eyes. "Though, you're a bit different than usual, Annie. You look great. But...The usual Annie is beautiful too."

Annie then had hearts in her eyes as well since she was so happy that Jason have asked her out.

"Is my Ice Cream ready yet?" Ms. Bellum asked.

Blossom was looking at Sonic as a blush appeared on her face. "Sweetie..." She said as she was moving closer to him.

A blush appeared on Sonic's face and he gave a smile. "Yeah, I know." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Bubbles looked at Tails and a blush appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around him. "Love sure is sweet. Right, Miles?"

Tails blushed and smiled. "Of course..."

Buttercup then leaned her head on Knuckles' shoulder as a blush appeared on her face. _"I can't believe I'm doing this."_

Knuckles looked at Buttercup as a blush appeared on his face as well. _"This is really...nice."_ He said to himself as he smiled at her.

Our heroes looked at each other and they start laughing, while Annie and Jason were hugging each other, and as Ms. Bellum...she just sat there waiting for her order to come.

_**Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door**_


	10. Coaches and Dr Eggman?

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At an alleyway)**_

_**-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

It was another perfect day, but our monkey villain Mojo Jojo was causing trouble again. And you all know that our heroes, Freedom Fighters Z has come to put a stop to Mojo and whatever plan he was hatching. Or maybe Mojo just wanted to mess around with them? But anyway, Freedom Fighters Z were chasing Mojo Jojo right now.

"You can't catch me!" Mojo said as he was smacking his butt in front of Freedom Fighters Z and ran away again.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

"Get back here monkey!" Buttercup shouted also.

**_(At the park)_**

Mojo ran to the park as he smirked evily looking both directions. "Looks like Mojo lost them!" He said. But then he got hit in the face by a soccer ball and then a sneaker which caused him to fall down. The sneaker was in his mouth and he was trying to pull it out, which he did and looked around. "Who did that?" He shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry." A voice said.

Mojo turned to the voice and saw a boy with brown hair with a pony tail on the back, brown eyes, a blue and white shirt, blue pants, and had only one sneaker. "Is this yours?" He asked the boy.

"When I kick the ball it came off." The boy replied.

"You gave this tattered shoe to Mojo!" Mojo told him.

"Hey, give it back!" The boy whinned.

"No way!" Mojo said as he began to twist it. "I'll make more tattered."

"Hey give that back!" The boy demanded as he tried to grab it from Mojo. The next thing the boy knew Mojo got hit by a soccer ball again. The boy turned his head and saw Knuckles and Buttercup.

"Hey, don't pick on little kids monkey!" Knuckles said as he kicked the ball to Buttercup.

"Your opponets are over here." Buttercup told Mojo.

"Why you!" Mojo shouted as he tried to catch Buttercup and Knuckles but missed.

The boy managed to get his other sneaker back and he watched in awe on how Knuckles and Buttercup were good with the soccer ball.

"There he is!" Sonic shouted as he and the others arrived in the scene.

"Heads up!" Knuckles said as he kicked the ball to Mojo and hitted him.

**_"Homing Attack!"_** Sonic said as he turned himself into a ball and launched at Mojo.

_**"Bubble Champagne!" **_Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and out came bubbles.

_**"Apple Pie Shoot!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at Mojo.

Tails took out a pack of capsules that had rings in it. **_"Dummy Ring Bomb!"_** He shouted as he threw them at Mojo.

**_"Power Flash!"_** Knuckles shouted as a small flash appeared.

**_"Graviton Drive!"_** Buttercup shouted as she slammed her hammer to the ground and out came green energy.

"I'M GOING TO REMEMBER THIS!" Mojo shouted as he flew off somewhere.

**_-Music: Emerald Town (Sonic Battle)-_**

"You're not hurt are you?" Tails asked the boy as he and the others came to him.

The boy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." He replied as he putted his shoe back on.

"Do you always practice here?" Buttercup asked him curiously.

"I'm always act as the team's backup, but...Someday I will appear in a match." The boy answered as he got back up. "I'm practicing for that day."

Knuckles looked at the boy's shoes and smiled. "Those look well used." He commented.

"I've used them for about a year. Grandpa bought them for me before he died. They're important." The boy said as our heroes looked at each other and then back at the boy.

"Well, we're going." Blossom said.

"Wait!" The boy shouted as he came up to Knuckles and Buttercup. "Please teach me how to dribble."

"Huh?" Both Knuckles and Buttercup in surprise.

"No matter how I practice I never get any better. I want to show grandpa in heaven these shoes in action! Please!" The boy explained as he bowed his head to them.

Knuckles and Buttercup looked at each other and then back at the boy's shoes as a smiled formed on their faces. "We accept." They said.

"Really?!" The boy asked as he was excited.

"Wait here tomorrow." Knuckles stated.

"And do you have a name?" Buttercup asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, it's Justin!"

**_(Next day at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Mi-Ra-I (Sonic X)-_**

Knuckles and Buttercup were getting ready to leave to meet, while Sonic adn the others were relaxing. That's when Tails and Professor came in.

"Hey guys!" Tails said. "We need to borrow your transformation belts."

"How come?" Sonic asked him.

Professor smiled. "We want to remodel them."

"But me and Knux have some business soon." Buttercup told them as she and the others took their belts off and handed them to Tails.

"It's fine. It won't take too long." Professor said.

**_(Later)_**

Tails, Professor, and Ken placed the belts on the table and were working on them as the others were watching them.

"Professor, what kind of remodeling are you doing?" Blossom asked him.

"If you are acting alone and you encounter a monster...Then I thought I'd make it so can transform by yourself." Professor explained as he was working on the Compacts.

"Awesome!" Sonic said excitedly.

"You guys can do that?" Blossom asked them.

"That's amazing." Bubbles said in awe.

"Yeah, cool!" Knuckles said. "Can you hurry it up?"

"On it." Tails said as he was now working on the ring.

"Just a bit more." Ken exclaimed as he and the others were almost done.

Professor raised the Compact in the air. "Done!" He said as he putted the Compacts back on the belts and handed them back to our heroes.

"Listen guys." Tails said as he putted his belt back on. "When you transform by yourself, the lab will be notified."

"And when that happens, I or Professor will notify the other five." Ken exclaimed as Knuckles and Buttercup were about to leave.

"Hey, aren't you both going to see Justin today?" Sonic asked them.

"We can't ignore his sports spirits." Buttercup stated as she ran out.

"And besides, it's nice being a coach." Knuckles added as he ran out also.

"Let's go too!" Blossom said as she, Sonic, Tails, and Bubbles followed them.

**_(At the park)_**

**_-Music: Unknown from M.E. Instrumental (Sonic Adventure Version)-_**

Justin was in the park practicing his moves and he then heard claps. He turned and saw Knuckles and the others there.

"Hey Justin, we're back." Knuckles said. "Ready to practice?"

"Hey guys!" Justin said cheerfully. "And I sure am!"

"So what moves do you want to learn?" Buttercup asked.

"I want to become as good as you and Knuckles are Buttercup-I mean coach." Justin exclaimed.

Knuckles nodded. "Okay then." He said as he pointed his thumb to Bubbles and Blossom. "We want you to dribble past those two."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each with surprised looks on their faces. "Huh? The two of us?" Blossom asked.

"But I'm unexperienced." Bubbles admitted.

"Just make sure you don't let him pass you, we want to see what moves he got." Buttercup explained.

So, Justin tried his very best to try to go past Blossom and Bubbles. But...they managed to kick the ball away from him. As he tried, an idea came to Buttercup.

"I can see your problem now, and I think I know how to fix it!" She exclaimed.

Justin turned to her with a bright smile on his face. "Really Coach?" He asked.

_**(Market Street)**_

_**-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Our heroes took Justin to Market Street where there was a WHOLE lot of people there walking around.

"This is your practice area." Buttercup stated. "I want you to repeat what I do so watch carefully." She then started to run past a whole bunch of people and never touched them. The others except for Knuckles stood there in awe at how well her movements was as she came back.

Knuckles placed his on Justin's shoulder. "Do what Buttercup did. Dodge the shoppers, dash through market street, and return." He told him.

"Um...what about the ball?" Justin asked his Coaches.

"You got some talent kid, but you need to control it, you'll see." Buttercup told him.

"Yeah. But if you run into someone you have to restart." He added.

Justin nodded. "Okay, I'll try!" He said as he began to walk in Market Street. He went passed someone but then got bump into the other as he took steps back making Buttercup catch.

"Listen. Watch people's movements very carefully. And be more aware of your surrounding situation." She told him.

Justin nodded again. "Right!" He then goes to go to do his training again.

"Is this really soccer practice?" Tails asked Knuckles and Buttercup.

"Hmph. Just watch." Knuckles stated.

**_(Later on)_**

Sonic and the others decided to go back to the lab, as Knuckles and Buttercup stood there and watch Justin practice more. They had to admit that Justin had gotten better each time he bumped into someone and went back to start over. He finally ran past the people and came back to Knuckles and Buttercup.

"Alright. You're a lot better." Knuckles said proudly.

"See? I told ya, you could do it." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Hey. Will this really make my dribble better?" Justin asked them curiously.

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah. Now let's practice with the ball!" He said as he kicked it to him.

_**(At the park)**_

Knuckles, Buttercup, and Justin decided to go back to the park to have Justin practice with the ball. As they did, they saw Sonic and the others sitting on the water fountain.

Sonic noticed them and waved. " Yo." He greeted. "How's the training?"

"Pretty good." Buttercup said. "We're going to you the results now."

Justin putted the soccer ball to his feet and Blossom and Bubbles got up to block him. He then starts to kicked the soccer and starts to run them. As he did this, Blossom and Bubbles tried to kick the ball but he went past them, much to his own surprise.

"That's amazing! I couldn't stop him at all!" Blossom said in awe.

"Before Justin only looked at his feet and the ball when dribbling. So it's only natural that he couldn't dodge the enemy." Knuckles explained.

"Practicing in Market Street makes you aware of your opponet's movements and surrounding when dribbling." Buttercup added to the explanation.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Being aware of the situation is just as important as dribbling in play." Knuckles explained further.

"In other words. Sports is really deep!" Bubbles said.

"All right! I'm doing well!" Said an excited Justin.

"Don't get too cockey kid!" Buttercup said as she was doing tricks with the ball and passed it Knuckles.

Knuckles grinned. "But let's see how you do against us!" He said as he kicked the ball back to Justin.

"Right!" Justin said as he was now trying to go past Knuckles and Buttercup.

**_(Later)_**

The sun was setting and Knuckles, Buttercup, and Justin were still practicing. They've been at it for hours, so Sonic and the others left again to head home. After much practice, the Coaches and their pupil decided to call it quits as they laid to the ground panting.

"Man, I'm tired." Knuckles said.

"Me too. I can't move." Buttercup said.

"Hey, coaches! Why do you help me practice?" Justin asked them, making Knuckles chuckle.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?" He asked him.

Justin giggled. "I guess not." He then got up and looked at Buttercup. "What about you coach Buttercup?"

"I also had a similar experience." She answered him.

**_-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-_**

"Huh?" Knuckles and Justin said in surprise.

"In the past I kept losing to the boys' team in a dribble match. It was humilating. I practiced everyday. And my older brothers, whom I always fight with, started supporting me. They used their allowance to buy me shoes. I wanted them to see me wear them and win." Buttercup told them.

Knuckles smirked. "And knowing how tough you are, I'm guessing that you won right?" He asked her.

Buttercup smiled and blushed at his comment. "Yeah." She answered him as she turned to Justin. "And Justin, you'll definitely do well, and win a match."

Justin nodded. "Yeah!" He said as he got on his feet. "Okay, I gotta go bye!" Just like that he ran off home while waving to them.

Knuckles waved back. "See ya!" He said as he got back on his feet too and looked at Buttercup. "You know...I think that kid's gonna do just fi-" He couldn't finish as tripped over a large rock and landed on top of Buttercup.

Knuckles and Buttercup looked at each other in the eyes and were blushing madly as their faces were a few inches away from touching their lips.

Buttercup closed her eyes and sighed. "Knuckles..."

Knuckles closed his eyes as well. "I probably won't survive this...so get it over with!"

A large vein appeared on her hat as she balled her fist. "YOU PERVERT!"

**_POW!_**

Buttercup punched Knuckles in the face and sent him flying. She then sighed as a smile formed on her face.

**_(Next day at the game)_**

**____****-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**

The soccer game had come and the citizens of New Townsville were cheering for their children who was in it. Knuckles and Buttercup were on the sidelines with Justin and he had sad look on his face.

"Guess I'm not needed." He said.

"Cheer up. I'm sure you'll get a chance." Buttercup stated as Knuckles nodded in agreement with her. The next thing they both knew, they heard screaming out on the field and saw soccer players running away.

"What's that? It's a monster!" A soccer player screamed as he ran away.

"Hohohohoho!" A voice laughed evily.

Knuckles' eyes widened in shock as he recognized that laughter. "N-No way!" He ran out to the field and saw a man inside a giant green robot that looked like a fish.

**_A/N: The robot fish is the one from Sonic Unleashed._**

**_-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

The man was bald and he had an egg-shaped body, red-black-yellow clothing, pince-nez sunglasses, black goggles on his head and a large orange mustache.

"Dr. Eggman?!" Knuckles asked in shock.

"Hmmm?" The mad scientist said as he turned to the voice and jumped. "K-Knuckles!"

Buttercup ran to the field as well as Justin stayed behind. "Dr. Eggman? What kind of name is that? And do you both know each other?" She asked Knuckles.

Knuckles gritted his teeth. "He's an evil scientist trying to take over the world, he may not look smart but he is."

Dr. Eggman chuckled evil as he grinned. "If your here then I'm guessing that Sonic and Tails are here as well." He stated. "I don't know where I am and I don't care. Cause now, I get to destroy all three of you."

Buttercup smirked as she got into her fighting stance. "I can't believe we get to use the remodeled belts so soon!" She said.

Knuckles grinned and got into his fighting stance also. "I know."

"What are you two talking about?" Dr. Eggman asked them as he raise an eyebrow.

**_-Music: Cracking Knuckles (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

Knuckles raised his hand in the air and the red ring appeared on his finger.

_"KNUCKLES!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as red emeralds came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a dark red tangtop with red sneakers on. He moved his hands and a red glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the red vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make red shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'R' on his vest, a red symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'R' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Buttercup held both her hands in the air, with one holding her green Compact and the green ring appearing on the other as she grinned.

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and two green hairpins appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as green stars came out of it. As soon as Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit with green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make a yellow vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a green heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

**_-Music: Boss Battle (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Dr. Eggman stood there in shock as he saw the little transformation that the heroes did. "W-What? How did-?"

**_(At the lab)_**

A green and red light was flashing on the computer and was making beeping sounds.

"Buttercup and Knuckles transformed!" Professor said.

"Today is Justin's match, right?" Blossom asked.

"I wonder if something's happened on the sports ground." Bubbles said in concern.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted as he fist pumped. "Let's transform ourselves!" He said as the others followed him.

_**(Back to Knuckles and Buttercup)**_

Knuckles cracked his knuckles and then neck as a grin formed on his face. "You're so going down Eggman!"

Dr. Eggman chuckled evily. "Hehe...I don't know how you and your friend managed to do that, but I know that you still don't stand a chance my creation!" He stated as he fired lasers at them.

Knuckles and Buttercup dodge the laser attack but had to dodge more cause he was still fireing lasers.

Justin looked up in the sky and saw blue, pink, orange, and light blue lights flying above him. "It's Sonic and the others!" He said as he looked over to Knuckles and Buttercup who still dodgeing. "Maybe I can buy them sometime."

Just when the shield on the robot fell down, Justin grabbed a few soccer balls and he kicked all of them at Dr. Eggman as a bump formed on his head and also a large vein.

Dr. Eggman turned to Justin. "Why you little-!" He stopped there as he saw Sonic standing in front of Justin grinning at him.

"What's up, Eggman?" He waved to him. "Good to see you again!"

"S-S-Sonic!?" Dr. Eggman stammered in shock as he looked up and saw Tails with Blossom and Bubbles. "And Tails!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked down at Eggman then to Tails. "You know him?" They asked him.

Tails looked over to them and a small sweat drop appeared on his head. "It's kind of a long story..." He exclaimed.

"Now I'll finish you!" Dr. Eggman shouted as he fired his laser at our heroes again.

"Just try it fatty!" Knuckles shouted back at him as he started to spin his whole body fast. **_"Drill Attack!"_** He went straight through the robot.

**_"Sonic Slam!"_ **Buttercup slammed her hammer to the robot and destroyed it which cause Eggman to be sent flying.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" And just like that he dissappeared.

"See ya later! BALDY NOSEHAIR!" Buttercup shouted to him.

**_-Music: Cosmic Eternity-Believe in Yourself (Sonic CD)-_**

The players and the coach came back to the field to continue with their game.

Knuckles and Buttercup came up to Justin and both had smiles on their faces. "Hey Justin, thanks for the assisst." He said.

"Your dribbling's a lot better now!" Buttercup added.

Justin nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you and Knuckles!" He pointed out. But then something caught his attention, as he saw some lights in the robot. "Hey, there's something inside the robot."

"Huh?" Our heroes said as they looked at him and the robot.

Tails ran towards the robot and began to move it's remains out of the way. He then stopped and his eyes widened in shock as he saw two glowing red and green diamonds. He picked them up. "Sonic...Knuckles..." He then turned around and showed the diamonds to them.

The girls were confused, but Sonic and Knuckles eyes widened in shock as well. "C-Chaos Emeralds!" They both shouted.

The girls and Justin were curious and confused. "Chaos what?"

"Justin, I want to see more of your dribbling, so come in play!" The soccer coach shouted to him.

Justin turned to his coach and had a bright smile on his face. "Really?"

**_(Later)_**

Our heroes changed back to their clothes and sat with the audience as they was cheering for Justin who was finally playing in the game.

"C'mon, Justin!" Knuckles and Buttercup shouted.

_"Grandpa, look! I'm playing!"_ Justin said to himself as he was still dribbling the ball. _"This one's for Buttercup and Knuckles."_

**_(Soon afterwards at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

After the game had ended and that Justin's team won, our heroes went back to the lab. While they was their, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles explained the scientists and the girls about Dr. Eggman, and about the Chaos Emeralds. They told them that Eggman was a mad scientist who was bent on taking over the world by using the Chaos Emeralds power.

They also told them that the Emeralds are seven gemstones that has a power of infinite and allows people to transform their thoughts into power along with the 'Chaos Control' ability. After much of the explanation was finished, the girls and scientists jaw dropped to the floor.

"Incredible!" Professor said as he held one of the emeralds in his hand. "These little gems carry that much power?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. And that's why Eggman want's to use that power to take over the world."

Bubbles eyes widened. "How could someone use such pretty emeralds to do dangerous things?

"And what's more they come in different colors!" Blossom added.

"Seven Chaos Emeralds..." Ken said as he looked at the Emeralds. "We got two of them, so we need to find five more."

"And this 'Chaos Control' thing was the one that sent you guys here?" Buttercup asked the boys putting all this together.

"Yeah..." Sonic answered as a sweat drop appeared on his head while he pulled his hedgehog ears. "But that doesn't explain why we turned into 'this'?"

Professor place his hand under his chin still looking at the red emerald. "If these emeralds hold that kind of power then we should put them someplace safe..."

"Why not here?" Ken suggested. "It's the safest place, and besides Dr. Eggman doesn't even know where they are."

"Also, if we're gonna find the rest of the emeralds" Knuckles got up from his chair and picked the green emerald up. "Poochie!"

Poochie ran up to him. "What's up?" He asked.

Knuckles was on his knee and putted the emerald in Poochie's face. "Hear, sniff this emerald."

"Got it!" Poochie said as he sniffed the emerald and flashed green eyes for a bit as it turned back to being black. "All done!"

"Since that's done." Knuckles said as he got back up still holding the emerald. "Poochie can be our Chaos Emerald Rader."

"Good thinking!" Professor commented.

"So that's it?" Buttercup asked.

Sonic nodded. "Pretty much it." He answered. "And 'Baldy Nosehair'?" He then starts to laugh out loud. "That's the best line I heard all day! We gotta remember that!"

Everyone joined Sonic in his laughter at Eggman's new nickname.

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	11. Gigi the Great

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

On an abandoned island, a gaint blue tower is there and it has robots on the beach, doing who knows what. This place was Dr. Eggman's new home and he can be is inside throwing things around.

"I can't believe I lost the Chaos Emeralds!" He shouted in anger. He then stops as he saw a newspaper and it had Sonic and his friends on it. "Freedom Fighters Z?" He said as he was doing research on his computer. "But how? How did they get that kind of power? Decoe, Bocoe!"

Two robots heard Eggman's call and came straight to him. One known as Decoe was a tall, slim, gold-colored and red-eyed, robot. And Bocoe is a shorter, rounder, silver and blue-eyed robot.

"Yes, Doctor?" They both asked.

Dr. Eggman grinned evily. "I want you both to do a little research on this city." He told them. "See what's been...happening."

**_(At School)_**

**_-Music: Work it out (Sonic R)-_**

Now to our heroes, they was having a great day in school...that is until Princess came in with a weird hairdo that looks like a christmas tree, everyone in the classroom looked at her in confusion and were grossed out by it. She went on and in about how great the guy who did her hair was.

Buttercup sighed in annoyance. "When is she going to stop talking about her hair? Her head looks like a soccer cone. Not to mention that people have to study for a test" She thought it over and made a face. "Hard!" She sighed. "I'm not even interested in hairstyle."

Knuckles turned to Princess and sweat dropped. "But what Princess got is seriously, bad!" He exclaimed.

Blossom nodded. "Agreed. What do you think, guys?"

Sonic turned to her and his face turned green as he held onto his stomach. "I already wanna puke just by looking at it."

"Actually, I heard the rumour and tried to make an appointment..." Bubbles told them.

"Huh?" The others said in surprise.

"I was told I had to wait a year, but..." Bubbles turned to Princess and a large sweat drop appeared on her head. "Maybe not doing it would be better."

**_(On the streets)_**

Professor along with Ken and Poochie were out on the streets and Poochie was in front of them sniffing.

"Why do we have to go on a monster search?" Ken asked his father. "What we really need to do is find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

"A lot of incidents have occurred in this month. Those kids have gone through a lot. We need to help at least." Professor told him. "And since Poochie can now sense the emeralds thanks to Knuckles, we'll be lucky if we find it along with the monster."

Poochie stopped sniffing and he looked at a sign. "This is it!" He said as the two scientists looked at the sign as well.

"This is the shop that Poochie reacted to." Ken exclaimed.

_**(Inside the shop)**_

The scientists and the robot dog entered the shop and they saw a whole lot women who had hairstyles that looked like christmas trees just like Princess's hair. They then turned to the man who did their hairstyles and is the owner of the shop.

The man had pale skin, light blue eyes, black hair with a purple highlight, and he also had purple lipstick on. He had on a red long sleeve shirt with an orange shirt, dark pink skinny pants, and he also wore purple shoes.

"Excuse me?" Professor said as the man turned to him. "I'm Professor Utonium, from the New Townsville science lab. To be frank, a monster was detected from this shop. We would do like to do a search."

Poochie came up to the man and he sniffed him. "It's that guy! He smells like Black Z-ray! He's the monster!" He told them.

The man jumped and got angry. "How dare this dog calls me...Gigi the Great a monster!" He shouted as he introduced himself.

Poochie turned to Gigi. "Well, you are a monster." He exclaimed.

"Hey! Hey!" The ladies shouted to the scientists and dog.

"You are addressing Gigi the Great, the genius beautician." One of them said.

"That's right! Go away. Go away, infidels!" Another demanded.

"But he obviously looks like a monster. He's' wearing weird clothes for one thing." Ken exclaimed as he pointed to him.

"What'd you say?" The ladies shouted as they got into their faces.

Ken sweat dropped and he had a nervous smile on his face. "But, saying that...all of you look like monsters. You all have weird hairstyles..."

The ladies glared daggers at Ken as their anger rose up. "GET OUT!" They shouted as they kicked the scientists and robot dog out of the store.

**_(Outside the shop)_**

"He's definitely a monster!" Ken exclaimed.

Professor got on his feet. "Yes. But he's properly runnning a shop. Plus he's famous. And he's not causing any problems, let's just watch him for now." He told them as he heard his phone ringing and answered it. "Hello, Mayor. Mojo is destroying the city?! I've got it!"

_**"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"** _Poochie shouted.

_**(Back at School on the roofs)**_

Our heroes got everything they needed to know and made it to the roof.

"What a busy time! That damn monkey never learns!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"If we don't beat him quickly we won't make it to the test." Tails pointed out.

Blossom smiled. "But that might be better." She said as the others fell down anime-style and she bonks herself on the head.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(In the City)_**

**_-Music: Boss (Sonic Advance)-_**

As usual Mojo Jojo is inside his robot and he's still causing mayhem around him. But this time, something was a little...different.

"I didn't have time today, so only the top half is appearing!" Mojo shouted as he grinned evily. "Mojo Mecha Robo is now stronger thanks to shiny yellow diamond I have found." He said as he held it up his hand.

**_CRASH!_**

**_BOOM!_**

Mojo just kept on destroying more and more buildings as he was still shouting in joy at his now powered robot.

The newslady arrived to the scene and was broadcasting everything.**_ "Once again the evil, Mojo Jojo appears in New Townsville! Can our city endure this coming terror?"_** She asked the viewers as she then started to wink to them. _"But don't worry!"_ The cameras then looked to the skies and saw colored lights. **_"Look in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a Jet? No! It's Freedom Fighters Z!" _**The newslady shouted in glee as the heroes arrived to the scene. **_"Yes! New Townsville's peace rests in the hands of Freedom Fighters Z! You can do it, super heroes!_**

**_(At Gigi's store)_**

Gigi the Great has watched everything on the news and he was shocked at how Freedom Fighters Z was getting all the attention.

_"Freedom Fighters Z..."_ Gigi thought to himself as he blinked and made an angry face._ "I cannot allow them to have more charisma than me!"_ He shouted in his head as he ran out of his shop. "YOU KIDS ARE SO FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"GOOD LUCK GIGI!" The customers shouted in glee.

**_(Back to the fight)_**

**_-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Our heroes did a number on Mojo as his robot and to himself as a bump was on his head. Sonic then saw the yellow diamond in his hand.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He shouted in surprise."You found a Chaos Emerald?"

Mojo looked confused as he raised an eyebrow. "Chaos Emerald?" He asked as he looked the emerald in his hand. "You mean shiny rock that gives Mojo's robot power?"

"Yeah, Mojo." Tails answered as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

Knuckles and Buttercup cracked their knuckles and grinned at Mojo. "And thanks for it!" They shouted as Knuckles came up to Mojo and uppercutted him making him drop the emerald. And then Buttercup hitted him with her hammer as he began falling in the water.

Mojo then saw someone running towards. "Hmm, who are you?" He asked.

The man jumped to Mojo and started to do something. "Gigi the Great!" He shouted as he made Mojo's helmet into a cone.

**_SPLASH!_**

Mojo fell into the water and he had a confused look on his face as he went deeper.

"Thank you, Freedom Fighters Z!" The citizens cheered in joy.

**_"That's fabulous! Now let's get a shot of the evening news!"_** The newslady told them as the heroes posed.

"Wait, wait, wait! Wait please! Wait a moment!" The man shouted as he still ran to the heroes. "Don't take a picture! I am Gigi the Great and I must style their hair!"

A sweat drop appeared on Knuckles's face and he had a confused look on his face. "What the hell?"

"Wow, where are the fashion police when you need them?" Bubbles asked.

"Beats me." Buttercup answered.

"So who the hell are you?" Sonic asked the man.

"I am so glad you asked." He stated as he was poseing. "I fight to make the world's head into this individualized charisma style. I'm the single world's greatest, love and dreams, and adventures beautician, Gilbert! A.K.A Gigi the Great! That's me!" He told them, but the heroes were walking away ignoring him.

"So that's Gigi the Great?" Buttercup asked her friends.

"More like Gigi the Jackass!" Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic laughed. "Good one, Knux!"

"I wonder if we'll make it back to the test?" Tails asked his friends.

"We'll see." Buttercup exclaimed.

"So we're taking the test after all?" Blossom asked a little disappointed.

Bubbles smiled. "I'm just happy that we found another Chaos Emerald." She said as she looked at the emerald in her hands.

"I wanna know how the monkey found this?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Same here." Sonic nodded.

Gigi the Great had tears in his eyes. "Come back, you ungrateful brats!"

Blossom turned to him and had an annoyed look on her face. "Look, we don't need haircuts."

**_-Music: Boss (Sonic Advance 2)-_**

"I think you do!" Gigi said as he removed his shirt and was covered in light.

"What the hell is this?" Knuckles asked as the others had confused looks on their faces.

"And I something very special in mind!" Gigi stated as the light faded and he had transformed into a monster.

He now spiky purple hair that was pointing upwards, green skin, red glasses. He hands were replaced with a giant scissor and a comb. He also had puple long pants that has a black zigzag line on it and he store wore the purple shoes.

Gigi went passed the heroes and made it seem like he didn't do nothing. But he did, in fact, he just cutted a piece of their hairs.

Blossom cupped her cheeks. "What the-?"

Bubbles cupped her cheeks also. "Uh-oh!"

"Dude!" Sonic shouted as a small vein appeared on his head.

"Hey!" Tails yelled in disbelief.

Buttercup turned to Gigi. "This could be trouble!" She exclaimed.

Knuckles turned to Gigi also and he had large veins on his head and fist. "What the hell man? That was dangerous! Just what are you doing?"

Gigi grinned evily. "Cut, cut, cut now." He said as he was moving his legs real fast and clipping his scissor hand.

"He's really trying to cut our hair?" Tails asked.

"So he'll cut it without an appointment?" Bubbles asked in glee as stars were in her eyes.

Sonic, Tails, and Blossom fell flat on their faces and got back up. "Are you serious?" They asked her.

"The joke is a Bubbles fan." She exclaimed.

"We don't understand that!" Knuckles and Buttercup yelled.

"Come this way you lowly dog." Gigi told Buttercup as his eyes turned red.

Buttercup turned to him and she is pissed. "What did you call me-?" She stopped there as her eyes turned red and she dropped her hammer.

Knuckles noticed this and waving his hand in her face. "Yo, green? You okay?" He asked her.

"Come along, now it's time you have a whole new look." Gigi demanded to Buttercup.

Buttercup began to walk to Gigi. "Yes, of course."

Gigi giggled. "Good girl."

"Buttercup! What's the matter?" Sonic asked her.

"Those red eyes!" Tails exclaimed as he pointed to Gigi. "She's being hypnotized!"

"Please make my hair super too." Buttercup ordered as she came up to Gigi.

"Buttercup!" Our heroes shouted as Blossom and Bubbles attacked Gigi.

**_"Hard Gel Gun!"_** Gigi shouted as green-yellowish gel came out both his hands.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Knuckles shouted as he saw Blossom's Yo-Yo and Bubbles's bubbles stuck to the gel.

"They froze!" Blossom exclaimed.

"The movement of your scissors is beautiful, Gigi." Buttercup said dreamily.

"What'll we do?" Bubbles asked her friends.

Knuckles looked around and he saw Buttercup's hammer. "That's it!" He grinned as he picked the hammer up. "Oh hell, yeah!" He shouted.

"It's time...for your haircut!" Gigi told Buttercup.

"EAT THIS!" Knuckles shouted.

**_BONG!_**

He hitted Gigi with Buttercup's hammer and knocked him out cold, which made Blossom and Bubbles stare at him in awe.

"Whoa...Knuckles is that strong?" Blossom asked Sonic and Tails.

They looked at each other and grinned. "You have no idea." They said.

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

Sonic and the others grabbed a few ropes and tied both Gigi and Buttercup up and brought them back to the lab, as they tried to figure out a way to help Buttercup back to normal.

"Oh, great one my hair is at your command!" Buttercup said as she was struggling to get out.

Sonic sweat dropped. "She's still hypnotized."

Ken came to the tied Gigi and he held the Chemical Partical Ray. "If we return this monster to normal, the hypnotism should be undone." He exclaimed as he fired at Gigi and returned him to normal. And what do ya know? He was right!

Buttercup blinked twice as she looked around. "Huh? Where am I?" She asked and then noticed the ropes on her. "What's with this rope?"

Blossom came up to her. "You were hypnotized by Gigi the Great."

Buttercup looked at Blossom with disbelief. "Hypnotized? Me? No way." She exclaimed.

Tails just smiled and nodded his head. "We're glad you're back to normal."

The monitor came on and it showed Mayor and Ms. Bellum. **_"Oh my, how awful!"_** He said. _**"I think we have a riot on our hands."** _The monitors switched to a bunch of women with hair looking cones holding signs.**_ "Looks like that hair-stylist hypnotized half the city."_** The monitor switched back to him. **_"We have to do something!"_**

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Oh boy." He said as he took the emerald out of his pocket. "Here's the emerald number 3!" He tossed the emerald to Professor.

Professor smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"Freedom Fighters Z, let's rock it!" Sonic said,

"YEAH!" They shouted as they flew to the city.

But unbeknowst to them and the scientists, Gigi had woken up cause of the riot calling out his name. He got up still tied and went to his shop to his fans.

_**(Inside the shop)**_

_**-Music: Back 2 Back (Sonic Rush)-**_

The women somehow gotten into Gigi's store and started to destroy everything. Freedom Fighters Z have arrived to put a stop to them as they was trying to calm the roaring crowd down.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Blossom shouted. "And we can explain what happened to you."

"Here I am!" A voice said.

Our heroes and the women turned to the voice and saw Gigi the Great. The women suddenly came at Gigi and was beating the living crap out of him. Our heroes just stood there with dumbfounded expressions and mouths hanging opened.

Gigi managed to get away from mob and they just glared at him. "How cruel!" He whinned as he took out a purple teddy bear. "You alone will understand me, right?" He asked it as he pulled the line.

**_"You are the greatest hair-stylist in the world!"_** It said as it started to glow purple.

The teddy bear made Gigi go back to his monster form with his eyes glowing red. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**_-Music: Character Boss (Sonic 2006)-_**

"So that stuffed bear is what causes him to transform?" Tails asked in shock as the women was running away from Gigi but he got in front of them.

"Ladies...why not stay?" He asked them as his eyes were glowing redder.

"No! Don't look into his eyes!" Bubbles shouted to the women but was too late.

"Aw great!" Knuckles complained as he shook his head. "They're hypnotized again."

Gigi turned to the heroes. "And now Freedom Fighters Z, it's your turn!" He told them as his eyes turned red.

"Like the same trick will work again!" Buttercup exclaimed as she took out green sunglasses and putted them on.

Blossom took out a pink one, Bubbles took out a light blue one, Knuckles took out a red one, Sonic took out a blue one, and finally, Tails took out a orange one as they got into their pose with the sunglasses on.

Gigi frowned. "Why are you trying to be all cool wearing sunglasses?" He asked them.

"Because, their designer original." Bubbles answered.

"How annoying." Gigi said.

"You can't hypnotize us now!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Get ready!" Knuckles grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's over!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What of ruling the world's hairstyles?" Gigi asked as he took a step back.

"No way, mister!" Blossom shouted.

"Doesn't being fabulous stand for anything?" He asked again as he took a step back.

"Not today!" Bubbles and Tails shouted.

"But, I'm going to be the next big thing!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Oh-no you're not!" Our heroes shouted at him.

No matter what happens, I'll be big! I will be big! I will be great!" He said as turned to the mirror with his eyes glowing red. "Now then...it's time for a change!"

**_RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_CRASH!_**

Gigi had grown into a giant! He crashed through the roof of his shop and was laughing evily as the women was running from him.

"Did this guy just hypnotized himself?" Knuckles asked his friends as they was flying.

**_"First I'll take care of you pests. Then take over the world."_ **Gigi said as he began to cut the tall buildings in half.

Tails looked at Gigi in awe. "He can cut right through concrete." He told his friends.

"The town will be ruined like this." Sonic pointed out as Gigi was still destroying the buildings and changing them into cones.

"Is there any way to stop those scissors?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom gasped a little. "I have an idea!" She said as she whispered to everyone's ears.

Knuckles grinned. "That's not a bad idea!"

"Okay guys, me and Blossom got this guy! Now go!" Sonic ordered to Tails, Knuckles, Bubbles, and Buttercup as they flew off.

Gigi watched the others leave and turned back to Sonic and Blossom. **_" I see that your friends left you both behind!"_** He said as he began to attack them.

Sonic and Blossom dodge all of his attacks and starts to counterattack him.

_**(To the others)**_

Tails, Knuckles, Bubbles, and Buttercup went back to the destroyed shop as they was looking for something. But that's when Bubbles see's two large boxes.

"I found them!" She shouted as she opened the boxes and inside were hair-gels.

Tails and the others grinned. "Nice job Bubbles!" He said.

_**(Back to Blossom and Sonic)**_

Gigi was out of breath as he was attacking Sonic and Blossom non-stop. **_"Why didn't you two run away with your friends?"_** He whinned.

Blossom grinned. "Aw, giving up already?" She asked.

Sonic grinned also. "Come on, you hairstyle freak!"

**_"What can you two do against these ultra, big scissors?"_** Gigi asked.

"Hey, scissors guy!"

Gigi turned to the voice. "What?" He saw the other Freedom Fighters Z and see's that Tails and Bubbles were carrying two boxes of Super Gel.

"We have a present!" Tails and Bubbles shouted as they threw the boxes at him.

Gigi cutted the small packs with his scissor hand but since they was gel, it made him really sticky as he was clipping his hand. **_"W-What is this?! I can't...move!"_**

"Still don't know? It's super hard gel!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's just like the stuff, you used on us earlier!" Blossom pointed out.

"But that's weird. It shouldn't make you talk slow too." Buttercup pointed out also.

_**"My arms! My legs! I can't move my body!"**_ Gigi said as he was struggling to move.

The heroes removed their sunglassess and charged at Gigi.

**_-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Then, let's do this!" Sonic and Blossom shouted at him.

"Have you said your prayers?" Tails and Bubbles asked him.

"Punishment for evil!" Knuckles and Buttercup shouted at him.

**_"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_** Gigi screamed in fear.

Sonic got into his spindash move and Blossom wraps her Yo-Yo around him. **_"Macaroon Spindash Shoot!"_** They shouted as Blossom threw Sonic and he became a blue light and knocked Gigi to the ground.

**_WHACK!_**

Bubbles waved her rod and Tails slashed his tails. **_"Bubble Tail Champagne Strike!"_ **They shouted as the bubbles from the rod became faster and glew light blue as they popped on Gigi.

**_POP! POP! POP!_**

Buttercup got her hammer up and hitted the air as green energy blast came from it and Knuckles threw his fire balls. **_"Swing Sonic Fire Dunk!"_** They shouted as the two attacks combined and got bigger which hitted Gigi.

A large light surrounded Gigi as he began to get smaller and smaller and returned to normal size.

"We did it!" Our heroes said as they posed.

"Let's bring him to the lab and return him to normal." Blossom said.

**_(Next day at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

Our heroes have successfully returned Gigi normal and made it so that he forgotten everything that happened yesterday. So, everyone was in the living where they was watching TV or inventing something.

Sonic sigh in dissappointedment. "Even though we cut class and missed the test...We got a 30 page report to do!" He shouted as he hanged his head down. "Man, that sucks..."

"Blossom shouldn't have said that she hoped to miss the test in the first place." Knuckles pointed out.

Blossom frowned at him. "What was that? You and Buttercup were happy about it too!" She exclaimed.

Buttercup frowned. "Say what?!"

"Oh, relax guys." Bubbles said trying to calm them down.

"By the way, Ken. What happened to that teddy bear?" Professor asked him.

Ken smiled. "I gave that back to Gigi."

Professor frowned.. "What? If you do that, he'll transform again!" He pointed out.

"No need to worry." Tails said as he smiled. "It's been fixed. Right?" He asked his friends as he winked to them.

The others looked at him and smiled.

**_(To Gigi)_**

The store was still a wreck thanks to Gigi the Great. And because of that he suffered a great punishment, and now he worked to the manager of the store. Gigi remained the same as he was judging people's hairs and went alone to the bathroom.

He then took out his stuff teddy bear and pulled the line. But to his shock it said this.

**_"Hey! Stop blubbering and do it properly!"_**

**_"My pace. My pace."_**

**_"Gigi the Great sucks!"_**

**_"If you keep on squirming, I'll kick your ass!"_**

**_"You stink!"_**

**_"I hate you!"_**

Gigi fell to floor and cried his eyes out as he threw the teddy bear away.

_**(Back to Eggman's base)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Bocoe and Decoe came back to the lab and gathered as much information as they could. They told Dr. Eggman about the Chemical Z incident and how the White Z-Rays caused Sonic and his friends to get the new powers, and about the Black Z-Rays.

Dr. Eggman placed his hand under his chin in amazment. "I see...so these "White Z-Rays" is what gave those brats their powers. And the black ones show negativity and turned those who were hit by it into monsters. How very interesting..." He said putting these things together.

Decoe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so interesting about them?" He asked.

Dr. Eggman grinned evily. "Isn't it obvious? We can use that to our advantage...And I got the perfect plan to get rid of those brats...however, it'll take some time." He explained. "Hahahahahahaha! Hohohohohoho, ouch!" He screamed in pain as he held his stomach to which the robots sweat dropped.

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	12. The Metal Fighters Z

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**_

_**(At school)**_

_**-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

It's another great day at school. Well it WAS, when Princess Morbucks showed up to school in a purple limo. The red carpret along with the maids came out of the limo, which caught the students attention. As soon as Princess came out of the limo all the students cheered for her, and then all the teachers and the rest of the students who were inside started to cheer also.

Inside a certain classroom, our heroes looked outside and were confused at the attention that Princess was getting.

"Since when did Princess Morbucks become so popular?" Blossom asked her friends.

"I don't know, it's really weird." Bubbles replied.

Sonic yawned. "It's bribary."

Blossom turned to him. "Really?"

"To give someone money so that they do what you say, right?" Knuckles asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. She had her maids do it for her."

"Which was yesterday." Buttercup added.

"She really did that?" Blossom asked in surprise.

"But that's no fair." Bubbles exclaimed. "Nobody came to my house with any presents."

Buttercup chuckled nervously. "Really? 'Cause they came to my street."

"HUH?" The others said in shock as they turned to Buttercup and noticed she was riding a new green skateboard.

"I was bribed with a skateboard." She said as she smiled happily. "Hey Princess, you rock!"

Sonic and the others mouths was opened and their eyes widened at shock on how Buttercup was cheering for Princess.

**_(Later on)_**

After all the cheering was gone, Princess came to class with her cat Sapphire. Apparently she whinned cause she wanted the cat to come to class with her. Over a cat though? Just when our heroes was taking notes, they heard their Compacts beeping. They turned to each other and nodded their heads.

"TEACHER!" Bubbles, Tails, and Blossom called out as they got up.

"YO TEACH!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Buttercup called out also as they got up.

"Huh?" The teacher asked as he and the rest of the students turned their attention to them.

Blossom pointed to her head. "My head has a stomach ache!" She whinned.

**_BANG!_**

Sonic fell down from what she just said.

Bubbles pointed to held her hand on her stomach. "My stomach has a headache!" She whinned.

**_BONG!_**

Tails fell down harder from Bubbles saying it wrong.

"I have what they said!" Buttercup whinned.

**_CRASH!_**

Knuckles fell extra hard on the floor and the teacher and students looked at them in confusion. The boys got back up and had goofy smiles on their faces.

"We gotta go to the bathroom!" They said.

Princess frowned._ "It those guys again! I bet they're just jealous of all the attention that I'm getting! And they're always saying random things to get out of class!"_ She thought to herself. "WAIT!" She shouted as everyone turned to her. "I'm sicker than anybody, my head's going to explode..." She faints.

"Sonic! Blossom! Tails! Bubbles! Knuckles! Buttercup!" The teacher shouted to them as they blinked. He came up to Princess and stopped her from falling. "Take Princess to the infirmary!"

"What?" They asked in response as they gathered around Princess.

"We'll transform after taking her to the infirmary." Sonic whispered to his friends.

Princess heard them and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sonic. "Transform?"

Knuckles and Buttercup frowned. "Nobody asked you!"

**_(At the Nurse's office)_**

"We got a sick one here!" Sonic exclaimed as he and the others were riding Princess on a table.

"O-Okay, lay her down there." The Nurse said as she pointed to a bed.

Our heroes dropped Princess on the bed and began to leave out of there.

"Where are those guys going? Could it be they're trying to stand me more than me? I won't allow that!" Princess said as she picked up Saphire and ran out to follow them leaving the Nurse confused.

**_(Outside)_**

Our heroes ran outside of school took their Compacts out and get ready to transform. However...

"What are you six up too?" A voice asked them.

Sonic and the others jumped a little and turned to the voice, and to their surprise it was Princess. They quickly hid their Compacts behind them.

"N-Nothing!" Tails and Bubbles exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah right! I know what you're doing!" Princess said.

"What?" Sonic and Blossom asked her.

"You're changing!" Princess replied as she looked at the scared looks at the heroes. "You're trying to steal my spotlight!"

Our heroes looked at her with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"I knew it!" Princess exclaimed. "So you're trying to change into beautiful dresses and clothes to stand out more than me!"

"Gross! Like I'd put a dress on!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I, Princess Morbucks, will not allow that!" Princess said as she heard Sapphire meowing. "What is it?" She asked. Saphire pointed to the heroes who was running away from her. "Wait!" She shouted as she started to chase them. "Buttercup! I know my maids bribed you with a skateboard!"

"Don't need it!" Buttercup shouted as she threw the skateboard to Princess who caught it.

_**(In Science Class)**_

_**-Music: Jeh Jeh Rocket (Sonic Rush)-**_

Our heroes ran into Science Class, since no was in and was quiet. They took out their Compacts and get's ready to transform.

"Now let's-" Sonic stopped there as he and the others forgot to close the door as they heard footsteps coming and turned around to see Princess there.

**_(In Computer Class)_**

Our heroes next stop was Computer Class, but as they entered they turned and saw Princess looking at her reflection in the mirror powdering her face with Sapphire there watching her.

"What the hell!" Knuckles shouted as small veins appeared on his face.

**_(At the roof)_**

After much running, our heroes made it to the roof. Princess was following them everywhere they went, and they was getting really annoyed by this. Just what the hell is wrong with this girl?

"Don't even think about it!" Princess shouted as she and Sapphire went to the roof.

"Can't you leave us alone?" Blossom asked her while whinning.

Princess smirked. "Sorry Blossom, but I can't have you outstageing me."

"Oh for the love of God!" Sonic shouted. "Let's go!" He ordered as he and the others ran off again.

"Where are they headed next?" Princess asked her. "There's no where else they could go from here, not unless they want to parachute down off the roof."

"Get lost." Buttercup said as she and the others stopped and turned to her.

"I, Princess Morbucks..." She stated as she picked her cat and saw the heroes running again. "Will not allow that!" She growled as she squeezed her cat's tail.

**_MEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!_**

Our heroes turned back to Princess, but this time her yellow eyes returned along with the red puffy hair. "She transformed!" They said in shock.

"When Princess changed before...She was bathed in the chemical particle beam and returned to human." Blossom stated.

"She became a monster again." Tails said.

"So each time she becomes a monster we'll have to knock her out." Bubbles exclaimed.

Knuckles and Buttercup scratched their heads. "Man, what a pain!"

Princess grinned. "No matter who it is, no one can stand out more than me. I'll stand out by dropping a meteorite on this school!"

That statement got Sonic ticked. "That's a load of crap! How the hell would you drop a meteorite?" He asked her.

Princess grinned even more. "I can bribe some aliens." She said as she flew off to space in search for some aliens.

"She wouldn't!" Our heroes said.

"The bribary was successful!" Princess exclaimed as she flew back down, this time with a couple of meteorites.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z Transformation-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Space meteorites, fall on that school!" Princess shouted as the rocks flies down to the school.

"Let's rock it, guys!" Sonic told them as he jumped up and turned into a ball. **_"Homing Attack!"_** He launched himself to the rocks with a blue streak behind him.

**_"Balloon Catcher!"_** Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and out came bubbles which captured a few of them.

**_"Knuckle Slam!"_** Knuckles punched one of the meteorites as it hitted more of them.

Tails came up to Princess. "While I have the chance, how did you bribe the aliens?" He asked her.

Princess smirked evily. "It was a cinch using Earth's famous product, Earth cookies." She then hears her phone ringing and picks it up. "This is Princess, who gave your phone number to just now. I'll give you more Earth cookies, so can you drop a giant meteorite? Okay, thank you." She hung up her phone.

**_(At the lab)_**

The two scientists Professor Untonium and his young son Ken Utonium along with the robot dog Poochie were relaxing, but then they heard the alarms. They turned to the monitors and saw meteorites at the school.

"Dad, what is it?" Ken asked him.

"I sure hope it's not what I think it is, but it looks to me like a METEORITE!" Professor shouted as he and Ken ran out.

**_(Back to the fight)_**

Princess chuckled. "Well? I have alien friends, I sure stand out, don't I?"

"Whoa!" Our heroes shouted as they saw a giant meteorite behind Princess. But then she got hit by it and began to fall but they caught her and laid her down on the roof.

"At this rate the school wil be crushed by the giant meteorite!" Bubbles cried.

Sonic grinned. "Together!" He shouted as he and the others came up to the giant rock ball and attacked it causing it to be crush in a million pieces.

"All right!" Our heroes said in glee. They then turned around and saw Professor and Ken riding inside a yellow helicopter.

"Ken?" Tails asked.

"And the Professor!" Bubbles finished.

"Hey! What about that old lizard man?" Ken asked them.

"Leave Princess Morbucks to us." Professor told them.

Knuckles face-palmed himself in annoyance. "Oh, come on here!"

**_(In the City)_**

An old man wearing brown pants, a blue shirt, and he also has a purple lizard mask on was causing a ruckus in the city, apparently that was the only reason why Freedom Fighters Z had to go out today, but thanks to that snot nose-brat Princess, they had to miss him.

"How long must I wait? Just because I'm an old man people mock me!" He shouted.

Our heroes have arrived to the scene and landed to the ground.

Knuckles held his fist up in the air with a small red vein on it. "What the hell is this we're hearing about an old man monster?"

"At last, Freedom Fighters Z!" The old man said.

"Okay, old man! What villainy are you up to?" Buttercup asked him.

The old man blinked once. "Villainy?" He asked as he removed his lizard mask and smiled at them. "I just want Freedom Fighters Z's signatures." He said as he held up a blank white paper.

Our heroes blinked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"My wife is a fan." He told them as he handed the paper to Sonic along with a black marker.

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Right." He signed it than gave it to Blossom.

"Thanks." She signed it also and handed it to Tails.

"Hm..." He signed it and handed it to Bubbles.

"Okay..." She signed it and handed it to Knuckles.

"Unbelievable!" He signed it but was still pretty ticked off and handed it to Buttercup.

"Your telling me." She signed it and gave it back to the old man.

"Thank you very much!" He said happily as he went into the sewers leaving our heroes to sweat drop and have dumbfounded expressions.

"Did this guy just went to the sewers?" Sonic asked his friends.

They nodded. "Yup."

**_(Later at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

After all the hard work, our heroes returned to the lab to see if anything new popped up yet. As they entered they saw the scientists and robot dog eating.

"We're back!" Sonic said.

Professor and Ken turned to the heroes and smiled. "Good work on today's mission." They both exclaimed.

"So guys, anymore whereabouts on the next Chaos Emerald?" Blossom asked them.

Professor shook his head. "Sadly no. Poochie hasnt picked up anything yet."

"Nope, no Emerald." Poochie said.

Sonic pouted. "Well that sucks."

Ken then thought of something and looked at the clock. "Hey, shouldn't you guys be heading back? Class is still going."

"Oh crap!" Buttercup shouted as she and the others flew off to school leaving Tails behind.

"Let us know if Poochie detects another Emerald." Tails told them as he flew off following the others.

"We will." Ken said.

**_(At school)_**

It was now lunch time and our heroes changed back to their normal forms and arrived at the cafeteria. As they did they noticed that Sonic was there sitting by himself eating a Chilli Dog. The girls eyes widened in shock and Tails and Knuckles chuckled at the girls faces.

Sonic noticed them and waved. "What took you guys?" He asked them.

"S-Sonic? How did-" Bubbles was about to say but stopped there.

Sonic grinned. "What part of 'World's Fastest Human Hedgehog' don't you understand?"

Blossom had stars in her eyes and blushed. "Oh sweetie! You're so cool!" She exclaimed as she ran up and kissed his cheek.

A blush formed on Sonic's face as he rubbed his nose and began to eat the Chilli Dog. "Thanks...' He mumbled as the others came to the table as well.

"You know something..." Tails said as the others looked at him. "Ever since we found out that Eggman was here, he's been quiet lately."

Blossom frowned and crossed her arms. "A little too quiet if you ask me. Wonder what he's up to now?"

Knuckles smirked. "Don't worry, if he even thinks about trying anything then we'll be ready."

"Damn right!" Buttercup said all fired up.

**_(Back at the lab)_**

Poochie was playing around but then his eyes started to glow green and he started to bark. "I sense a Chaos Emerald, and it's heading into the city." He shouted to Professor and Ken.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "A moving Chaos Emerald? How's that even possible?" He asked his father. But then the monitor came up and it showed the Mayor with a horrified look on his face.

**_"Professor! Help! Freedom Fighters Z has gone completely out of control and destroying the city!"_ **He shouted in panic.

Professor and Ken's eyes widened in shock. "What? But Mayor, they're in school right now!" He told him.

**_"See for yourself!"_ **The monitor switched to people running away from flying cars and also showing Freedom Fighters Z destroying everything.

"Grr...One of them has the Emerald!" Poochie barked out loud.

"What?" Ken asked in complete confusion.

**_(Back at School)_**

Our heroes were now in Ms. Kean's class and they was doing their work. They chuckled that Princess wasn't there, instead she was piled up in a bunch of gifts that she gave to the students. They then heard their Compacts beeping again.

_"Are you serious?!"_ Sonic shouted in his head as he and the others got up from their desks.

"Ms. Kean! We got stomach aches!" Our heroes said as they left the classroom leaving Ms. Kean confused.

"O-Okay." Is all she said.

**_(On the roof)_**

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

Sonic takes out his Compact and opened it up to see Professor there. "What's up, Professor?"

**_"You guys really are in school?!"_** Professor asked in shock.

Bubbles smiled. "Of course, we are Professor. Why wouldn't we be?"

**_"Because...You guys are in the city right and is destroying everything!"_ **He replied.

Our heroes eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" They asked him.

**_"Go see for yourself."_ **He said as he signed off.

**_(In the City)_**

**_-Music: Look-A-Like (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)-_**

Our heroes have arrived to the city and as soon as they did, they stopped flying and saw...well...themselves!

"W-What the hell are they?" Sonic asked.

One looked exactly like Sonic, his body was exactly like his and he also the same hedgehog features like Sonic has, except they were spikier along with the hair, his skin was silver and it was more metallic along with the blue vest with the letters 'MS' on it. His eyes was also blue.

Next was another boy that looked exactly like Tails, his body was exactly like his and just like the boy who looked like Sonic, he had the same fox features like Tails and the two tails was sharp, his skin was silver and metallic, the orange vest had the letters 'MT' on it, and his eyes are orange.

The last boy looked exactly like Knuckles, his body was like his, and also had his echidna features as well, his skin was the same as other two boys and was metallic. His red vest had the letters 'MK' on it and his eyes are crimson red.

Now, it was one of the girls looked exactly like Blossom. Her big red bow was spiky, her Yo-Yo had spikes around it, and she had the same body features as Blossom, also the sliver skin and metallic part, and her pink vest had the letters 'MB' on it. Her eyes are pink just like Blossom's.

The next girl looked excactly like Bubbles, she had the same body, her rod was the same except it had another hole on the bottom. She had the silver skin and metallic body like the others, and her pony two pony-tails were spiky and sharp. Her light blue vest has the letters 'MB' on it and her eyes are light blue.

And finally, was a girl who looked exactly like Buttercup, she also her body features, and her hammer had large spikes on both ends of it and was a reverse color. Her skin was silver and her body was metallic. Her green vest had the letters 'MB' on it and her eyes are green.

Our heroes stood in shock at this but they shook it off and notice that one of them was holding a white Chaos Emerald.

"They got a Chaos Emerald!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"That's right!"

Our heroes turned to the voice and saw Dr. Eggman, along with his robots Decoe and Bocoe riding in the Eggmobile. "Dr. Eggman!"

"Is this your doing Doctor?" Bubbles asked him.

Eggman grinned evily. "Why yes, my dear." He told her. "Allow me to introduce my latest creations, I call them Metal Fighters Z."

Our heroes eyes widened in shock. "Metal Fighters Z?!"

"That's right. I've gathered plenty of data of you Freedom Fighters Z and I've putted them inside these wonderful robots." Eggman explained.

"But wait, how did-" Tails started.

"While you guys didn't notice the doctor placed hidden camera's around the city." Decoe told them as he smiled giving them a peace sign.

"And those camera's where gathering up all of your data." Bocoe finished as he smiled also and gave them a peace sign.

"You're kidding!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Dr. Eggman shook his head. "Nope!" He said. "Oh, Metal Blossom! The Emerald please!" Metal Blossom flew towards Eggman and she gave him the Emerald. "Thank you. Now, go get them Metal Fighters Z!" He flew off as he laughed evily.

An evil grin formed on Metal Sonic's face as he chuckled. **_"With pleasure!"_** He said as he and the other metals charged at the heroes.

"Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!" Sonic shouted as he and his friends charged at them also.

**_CLASH!_**

**_-Music: What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)-_**

Our heroes went into separate directions in the city to face their metal counterparts. Unknown to them, Professor, Ken, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum are watching that's going on right now and it was a shocker for them as well.

**_(To Knuckles and Buttercup)_**

**_"Fire Drill!"_** Knuckles shouted as he began to spin fast with fire covering his and charges at Metal Knuckles who was grinning.

**_"Right back at ya!"_ **Metal Knuckles said as he did the same move as Knuckles and clashed with each other.

"Take this faker!" Buttercup shouted as she raised her hammer up in the air and slammed it to the ground. **_"Swing Sonic!"_**

**_"I think you're the 'faker'!"_ **Metal Buttercup exclaimed as she did the same move which stopped Buttercup's. She then went straight for Buttercup as they exchanging hammers with each other.

**_(To Tails and Bubbles)_**

**_"Bubble Champagne!"_ **Bubble shouted as she waved her rod and shot bubbles at Metal Bubbles.

**_"Please!"_** Metal Bubbles exclaimed as she brought up her rod. **_"Double Bubble Champagne!"_** She spun her rod around really fast that her bubbles went past the other ones and hitted Bubbles which caused her to yelp in pain.

"Bubbles!" Tails shouted as he saw her falling unconscious. "I'm coming!" He was flying towards her but Metal Tails teleported right in front of him and he saw Metal Bubbles grabbing the real Bubbles's leg and flew off. A small cannon appeared on Tails arm and it fire an orange energy ball. **_"Arm Cannon!"_ **

Both of Metal Tails' arms transformed into cannons also. **_"Double Arm__ Cannons!"_**The two cannons fired darker orange energy balls and they both combined and got bigger. It destroyed the small ball and came at Tails.

Tails had his arms up to try and hold it back, but he wasn't strong to hold it and it electrified sending him to the ground.

**_CRASH!_**

Bubbles woke up and she saw Tails struggling to get up from the ground. "M-Miles..."

Metal Bubbles heard her and she grinned evily. **_"Aw, does the little girl want her boyfriend?"_** She asked as she held Bubbles up so she could face her. **_"Why don't you join him?"_** She threw her to Tails' direction.

Tails finally got up and he saw Bubbles flying towards him. "BUBBLES!" He shouted as he started to fly to her and caught her. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!

"Miles..." Bubbles said happily as a blush formed on her face.

**_(To Sonic and Blossom)_**

**_"Power Yo Attack!"_** Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at her evil robot twin.

Metal Blossom however just yawned. **_"Metal Power Yo Attack!"_** She shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo also which caused Blossom's Yo-Yo to fly back towards her.

A large vein popped on Blossom's head. "Quit copying my attacks!" She yelled.

**_"Hmph."_** Metal Blossom grinned. **_"Don't be mad, that I'm a better super heroine and also..."_ **She begins to do a sexy pose. **_"Hotter than you."_**

Two large veins appeared on Blossom's head and fire was in her eyes. "A: YOU'RE NOT A SUPER HEROINE! B: YOU'RE AN EVIL ROBOT! And C: YOU'RE NOT HOTTER THAN ME!" She exclaimed as she began to charge at her.

Sonic smirked as he and Metal Sonic were racing each other. "You're not half bad, for a good looking robot." He said.

Metal Sonic laughed a bit and grinned._** "Same to you. Even though you're the real thing. But there's a difference between us robots and you real ones."** _He told him.

"And what's that?" Sonic asked him while raising an eyebrow.

**_"We are WAYYYYYYYY better than you losers!"_** Metal Sonic answered through his laughter.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sonic and Blossom shouted as Tails others came up to them.

**_"You heard me."_ **Metal Sonic said as his fellow metal friends showed up. **_"We are way better than-?"_** He stopped there as he and the other metals looked down to see Professor and Ken holding laser guns and pointing at them.

"Now Ken!" Professor said as both he and Ken fired the lasers at the metals and they began to haywire.

**_-Music: SONIC DRIVE (Sonic X)-_**

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted as he and the others charged at the metals. They then began to use their powers against the evil robots and sent them flying.

**_BOOM!_**

They exploded and fell right into the sea.

"Looks like we're better than you fakers!" Sonic and Blossom exclaimed.

**_(At Eggman's Base)_**

The evil scientist and his robot minions watched everything that happen. The two idiot robots began to freak out.

"Oh no! They destroyed Metal Fighters Z!" Decoe exclaimed.

"How awful!" Bocoe said as he noticed Eggman smiling. "Doctor, why are you smiling?"

"Because, we now have a Chaos Emerald!" He answered as he held the Emerald up. "And on top of that, this world just keeps getting more and more interesting."

That last part made the robot's more confused.

**_(Back to the lab)_**

**_-Music: You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-_**

After cleaning up the whole after the battle with Metal Fighters Z, our heroes, returned to the lab as they saw Professor, Ken, Poochie, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum cheering for them. After the celebration had ended, Mayor and Ms. Bellum returned home while the others stayed behind.

Professor looked to the ground. "This is really bad." He said.

Ken nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Eggman has one of the Emeralds."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he ate a whole piece of cake. "No worries! We'll get the next one." He mumbled as he swallowed it.

Blossom looked at Sonic and blushed that a frosting got on his cheek. "Sweetie, you got frosting on your face." She came up to Sonic and licked his cheek.

Sonic and the others blushed madly at the sudden contact. Just when Sonic was about to say something he fainted as his nose was bleeding.

Knuckles sweat drop and he was still blushing. "Um..." He then looked at Buttercup but shook his head.

Tails and Bubbles looked at each other and they was still blushing. A smile formed on their faces.

Professor and Ken looked at each other and started to laugh.

**_(In an unknown place)_**

It was a stormy night the and waves were coming up on a beach. As it did, six figures were washed up and lightning was heard and then thunder was shown. The thunder struck again and this time it hitted the six figures. They then started to get up very slowly as their eyes were glowing different colors, from blue to orange to red to light blue to pink and to green.

A large thunder struck again and the light showed the Metal Fighters Z still alive but with a few pieces lost. They looked at each other as evil grins were on their faces.

**_"Let's rock it..."_** Metal Sonic said as he and his metal friends started to walk off.

**_Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door_**


	13. Gangreen Gang

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(Sonic is seen running into a grassy field. Blossom, Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles and Buttercup came up to Sonic and they begin to transform in a flash of colors. They then fly up to the sky and the title 'Freedom Fighters Z' comes up)**_

**_Take off at the speed of sound (Freedom Fighters Z flies high above the clouds touching them and went back down to the city)_**

**_Bright lights, colors all around (The Chaos Emeralds appeared and they began to fly everwhere in different directions)_**

**_I'm running wild, living fast, and free (Sonic turned to his friends as they decided to head back to the lab)_**

**_Got no regrets inside of me (They went there and was greeted by Professor, Ken, Poochie, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum)_**

**_Not looking back (Blossom was hugging and kissing Sonic causing him to blush)_**

**_Not giving up (Bubbles was watching Tails working on a new invention)_**

**_Not letting go (Buttercup and Knuckles was arguing with each other as the others sweat dropped)_**

**_I'll keep on running! (A smile formed on Sonic's face as he looked at everyone)_**

**_I'm gonna reach for the stars (Poochie started to bark as the alarms were ringing)_**

**_Although they look pretty far (Freedom Fighters Z fly off into the city and saw Dr. Eggman with an army of robots)_**

**_I'm gonna find my own way (They then saw Mojo Jojo inside his Robo Jojo along with the rest of the villains as well)_**

**_And take a chance on today (Our heroes closed there eyes and gathered in a line)_**

**_The sky with stars so bright, t_****_he colors feel so right (They then opened their eyes as all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and each of them grabbed one in their hands while Sonic had two)_**

**_I never felt like this, _****_I'll keep on running! (They are then covered in lights as they began to charge at the villains real fast)_**

**_The sky with stars so bright (Next thing the villains knew, all of Eggman's robots were destroyed and they was sent flying)_**

**_The colors feel so right (Dr. Eggman looks around and saw that he was only one who didn't get sent flying and then saw Freedom Fighters Z grinning at him)_**

**_Just take my hand, w_****_e're gonna reach for the stars (The heroes charged at the evil scientist and an explosion is shown as he was sent flying in a puff of smoke)_**

**_Tonight... (Our heroes returned to the grassy field in their normal clothes)_**

**_Tonight... (They layed down next to each other and watched falling stars in the night sky)_**

* * *

**_(At a resturant)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

Freedom Fighters Z along with Professor Utonium, Ken Utonium, and Poochie were out in a restaurant. This was actually a surprise since Professor wanted everyone to go out for a change without any monster problems AND a certain Egghead. As soon as they arrived there, they got their menus and began to order what they wanted. Our speedy hedge-human Sonic was growing impatient waiting on the food (as usual since he likes thing fast) but the food have finally arrived and they started to chow down.

Professor smiled as he saw everyone having a good time. "What do you think? Is it good?" He asked in which they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" They said.

"That's good." Professor exclaimed. "Sometimes it's nice to eat out like this."

Sonic grinned. "I know right?" He then heard the door opening and turned to see who came in. And to his surprise, he see's a group of people who's skin are...green? "What the hell?" He asked as he and the others took one look at them.

One was a slim and skinny man, with green hair, sharp teeth, black sunglassess on his face and a little mustache. He had a white shirt on with a small red and blue vest over it, light brown pants with black shoes and finally, yellow and orange wristbands.

The next one looked like a girl wearing a white sailor suit hat and shirt with brown pants and black sneakers. She had eyes that almost looked a like snake, black lips and an evil grin on her face.

The other one was a BIG fat guy! He got brown hair which only covered one of his yellow eyes, a gray shirt that's almost torn apart because of it's size, a bottom tooth sticking out of his mouth, and blue jeans.

The next, well...he looked like an idiot. He had black hair, purple eyes, a big goofy smile on his face, purple shirt tucked into his brown pants. This guy seriously looks like an idiot!

The last one is a shorty with green hair, black eyes with yellow irises, purple shirt and pants with a red ascot.

Our heroes blinked twice as they saw them head to a table and had suspicious looks on their faces.

"Hey, aren't they monsters?" Blossom asked whispering to her friends.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"I believe so as well." Bubbles agreed with him.

Sonic looked at the green guys and a sweat dropped form on his head. "Just look at them! They're freaking green!" He exclaimed.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles and a grin formed on his face. "Should we kick their ass?"

Buttercup turned to him and grinned also. "I like that idea!" She exclaimed.

"Professor, what should we do?" Ken asked him.

"Let's just watch for now." He said as he turned to the green guys. "We don't know for sure if they're monsters yet. And even if they are, they might just be here to eat."

"Or cause trouble." Tails exclaimed as he frowned at the guys.

"Hey!" The tall one said talking to the waiter.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Being five of today's recommended course." The tall one replied as he grinned.

"Hey! Bring some food that the leader will be satisfied with!" The green girl added making the waiter have a nervous look on his face.

"Hurry hurry! My stomach is grumbling so hard I can't stand it!" The shortest one in the group shouted as he was drooling.

"I have my eye on the meat ravioli. But you can bring it all!" The fat one exclaimed as he was drooling also. And soon, all of them was making a ruckus.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "What is that? How indecent."

"It's bothering the people around them." Bubbles added.

The waiter came back in a rush as he handed each of the group their food. "Okay. Here you go. Excuse me." He left after that.

Sonic's eyes narrowed at the tall one as he saw him reach into his pocket and took out a bug in which he putted in his soup causing Sonic to gasp a little. "That sneaky bastard!"

"Hey!" The tall one shouted as he raised his soup in the air and frowned. "What is this?" He asked as he saw the waiter talking to the owner.

The owner came up and had a smile on his face. "Is there a problem?"

"Do you feed your customers this?" He asked as he showed the owner the bug in his soup causing him to jump in shock.

"No...This must be some kind of mistake..." The owner stammered.

The tall green guy grinned evily. "Of course you'll let us eat for free today." He said. "You don't want your reputation to go down, right?"

The struck Sonic's nerve now as he and the others got up from their seats and walked to the owner. "Bull crap!" He shouted, getting everyone in the restaurant to turn to them.

"That's right!" Blossom exclaimed as she pointed to the tall one. "We saw, this person put the bug in the salad himself!"

The tall one's grin was gone for a second as he and his gang glared at them. The grin then came back. "What? Don't say anything weird."

Tails frowned. "It's the truth! We saw you losers with our own eyes!" He exclaimed.

Knuckles then looked down as he saw something strange about the bug. "Wait a second." He said as he picked up the bug and frowned. "This bug is just a model!" He crushed it into pieces as the green guys flinched a bit.

Buttercup looked at the guys in a 'Are you serious?' look. "Old tricks are so old that they become new again?"

Bubbles frowned at them. "That's awful!"

"Please leave." The owner said calmly as he frowned also.

"What?!" The tall one shouted in anger.

"You are bothering the other customers. Please go." The owner told him.

The green gang looked around the restaurant and saw everyone looking at them. The short one came up to the owner and frowned.

"This guy!" He exclaimed. "We're monsters! Don't underestimate us!"

Freedom Fighters Z looked over the Professor in which he nodded his head. They then went to the back, the boys went to the men's bathroom, while the girls went to the ladies's bathroom.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

"Hey! You hoodlum monsters! Cut it out!" Blossom shouted to the green monsters as she and the other Freedom Fighters Z saw their dark auras'.

The tall one chuckled as he and his gang looked to the heroes. "Oh? Well, if it isn't Freedom Fighters Z? Don't tell me your here to beat us?"

"That's the case!" Bubbles smiled as the green monsters laughed at her.

"This is interesting. Let me warn you...We're strong!" The tall one exclaimed.

Knuckles and Buttercup just frowned at them. "Let's take this outside!" They shouted.

"Sounds good. Better say your prayers." Tall one told them.

_**(Outside)**_

And just like that, they all stepped outside getting ready to attack each other. But before that happened, the green monsters started to introduce themselves.

"I am the group's leader, Ace!" The tall one introduced himself while grinning.

The fat guy came up now. "I am Big Billy!" He introduced as he started to flex his muscles.

The short one was next as he snapped his fingers anad was jumping around. "I'm Little Arturo!"

The girl was up as she pointed to herself. "My name is Ivy!" She introduced herself and then pointed to the last one. "And that goof other is Grubber."

"Grubber!" He repeated his name.

"And we are the famous Gangreen Gang!" Ace finished as he and his gang posed.

Sonic and Blossom looked at each other in confusion as they both raise an eyebrow. "Never heard of you."

"I'm so lost right now." Knuckles exclaimed as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, Green what?" Buttercup asked again.

"Green Green Gang. I think." Bubbles thought as she smiled.

Tails waved his finger and smiled. "No, you know what? It's Green T Gang."

"IT'S GANGREEN GANG!" They shouted in annoyance as small veins were on their heads.

"So you guys wanna mock us. Well we'll show you! Let's go!" Ace said as Lil Artuo began to charge at the heroes and began to run around them.

Lil' Artuo smiled proudly. "I'm real fast can you catch me?" He asked as he ran Buttercup multiple times but he got dizzy.

Buttercup sighed. "Sonic's way faster than you." She exclaimed.

**_BONG!_**

She knocked Lil' Artuo out with her hammer and he fainted to the ground.

Ivy was rubbing Bubbles's leg as she grinned evily. "The spot on your leg." She said as she was still rubbing it.

Bubbles sighed heavenly as she closed her eyes. "That feels good."

"My massage feels so good you can't move!" Ivy exclaimed as she was about to reach out to Bubbles but...

**_WHACK!_**

Tails came in and hitted Ivy on the head with a wrench causing a big bump to be on her head. "Oh my Gods!" She yelped in pain as stars were in her eyes.

Bubbles blinked and looked around. "Oh? What was I doing just now?" She asked Tails who just chuckled a bit.

Big Bully grinned as lifted up a car to show his strength. "What do you think, isn't my power great?" He asked looking at Knuckles. "If I were fed I can carry even more!"

Knuckles closed his eyes as he went to the Professor's Van. He then picked it up with just finger leaving Big Bully dumbfounded by his awesome strength.

Billy's eyes widened in nervousness as he back away from Knuckles who putted the Van down. "What is he?" He asked as he began to run away. But Knuckles held him by his shirt and...

**_SLAM!_**

He slammed Billy flat on his face.

Cards are now seen flying at Sonic but he catches them at rapid speed. Ace was throwing more cards at him, but Sonic just kept on catching them and eventually, he ran out of cards to throw.

"Out of cards." Ace said dumbfounded.

Sonic grinned as he held the cards in his hands. "Oh honey!" He called out.

Blossom's ears perked up as she heard the 'Honey' part and knew who Sonic was calling. She came up tp him and wrapped her arms around his. "Yes, sweetie?"

Sonic placed a finger under her chin. "Can you take the bad guy out for me?" He asked her as he began to get into her ear and was whispering something to her which caused him blushed.

Blossom blushed also and she had hearts in her eyes. "You really mean it?!" She asked excitedly as Sonic nodded in response while he still blushed and scratched his head. "YAY!"

**_POW!_**

She punched Ace in the face really hard as he fainted to the ground, leaving Sonic to chuckle. As she was eyeing Sonic she then turned to Tails.

"Tails! Behind you!" She shouted to him.

Tails looked behind him and saw a green skinned Buttercup with purple eyes and her tongue sticking out, with a dark aura around her.

"Shake hands?" She asked in a deep voice.

"You're not Buttercup!" Tails exclaimed as he backed away from 'her'. He then used his twin tails and knocked the fake Buttercup out.

In a flash of green light, it was Grubber who turned into Buttercup.

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Our heroes along with Professor, Ken, and Poochie tied up the Gangreen Gang and headed straight to the lab in order to return them to normal.

"They acted tough, but they weren't strong at all." Blossom said as she looked at the knocked out Gangreen Gang.

Buttercup chuckled and shook his head. "The weak dog barks the most." She exclaimed.

Knuckles laughed at that. "Good one." He said as a blush formed on Buttercup's face.

Professor now got the Chemical Particle Beam ready and he fired it at the green gang. Our heroes waited to they could see what they look like so they can remember their faces and find out how they transformed. After several minutes, there was still no sign of them changing. This left everyone in the lab confused by this occurance.

"It's no good. I can't return them to normal." Professor said in dissappointment as he stopped firing at them.

"For real?" Sonic and Blossom asked him in surprise.

"What should we do?" Bubbles asked.

"Send them to the ends of the Earth?" Buttercup asked and yelled at the same time.

Tails shook his head. "No. Seems they were originally human. Let's return them and watch them for now." He exclaimed.

"They might do bad things again." Ken pointed out.

"Then let's do this." Professor started as he bent over to Poochie and picked him up. "Poochie, I want you to remember these monsters's smell."

Poochie nodded. "Right." He started to sniff them only for a few seconds.

"When they do bad things, let us know right away. Okay?" Professor asked him.

Poochie smiled at him. "Got it."

**_(Somewhere else)_**

**_-Music: Living in the City (Sonic R)-_**

Freedom Fighters Z have carried the still unconscious Gangreen Gang someplace far away from the lab. Thet sat them on the ground very gently. Ace then opened his eyes a little as he looked up at the bright white moon.

"What happened to us?" He asked as the heroes came up to him smiling.

"You're awake, right?" Blossom asked him.

Ace jumped in fright as the others woke up as well and they had scared looks on their faces. "W-Well Freedom Fighters Z. Thanks for before." Ace said as he had a nervous smile on his face.

Knuckles came up to them with a red aura coming out of him and his eyes glowing red. "Listen up!" He started as he cracked his knuckles. "You're not getting off the hook, next time you do bad things!"

The Gangreen Gang started to sweat really fast as they looked at Knuckles with scared looks on their faces. "I got it! We won't do that again. Right, guys?" Ace asked his friends and which they nodded real fast.

"Yeah!" They all said.

Sonic smirked as he turned to his friends. "Then let's go." He told them as they flew off except for Knuckles who stayed behind glaring at them.

He came up to Ace and yanked him up on his shirt so they could face each other. "If I ever see any of you guys in the city or try to jump my friends..." He threw him back to the others and punched the ground so hard that a giant hole was formed. "Get it?"

"Got it!" The Gangreen Gang replied quickly as they sweated bullets and Knuckles flew off to join the others. That seriously made Big Bully piss his pants off at how scary Knuckles was, so did Lil' Artuo.

But Ace shook it off and looked at the sky to see Knuckles still flying off. "Curse you, Freedom Fighters Z! Think you're so big just cause your strong!" He growled.

"Ace, why fight? We can't beat them!" Artuo groaned.

"Yeah! We're weak after all." Big Bully pointed out.

"You idiot!" Ace yelled at him.

"We have been ashamed! Right, Ace?" Ivy asked him.

"If we defeat the Freedom Fighters, we'd rise as monsters!" Ace replied.

**_GRUUUMBBBBLE!_**

"I'm hungry!" Big Bully said as he held his stomach.

Ace laughed a bit. "As vexing as it is, let's just go home for today." He suggested as he and the others began to walk home.

**_(Next Day)_**

The Gangreen Gang decided to meet up at an old ware house, since it IS their hangout right before they became monsters. Apparently, they was sick and tired of their families not accepting them for who they are now, so they decided to not be around them.

"I'm so angry!" Ace mumbled as he was eating an apple. "We made monsters, so what's with our situation?!" He throws the apple to the ground and showed a dark aura around him.

Ivy came up and started to rub his shoe with that stupid grin on her face. "Yes! Very very pitiful."

"At this rate we'll be known as the weak, retro monsters." Ace pointed out as he face palmed himself. "No one will know the pain of us being monsters! We gotta change this situation! We gotta rise somehow!"

"Agreed!" The others said except for Grubber, since he's an dumbass.

Big Bully place his hand under his chin. "Eh...but...how?"

Ace chuckled and grinned evily. "I've got an idea. We should defeat the Freedom Fighters Z." He said as he noticed the scared looks on his friends faces.

Lil' Artuo was shaking like crazy. "I don't want more pain."

"Yeah! It's dangerous." Big Bully pointed out as he took a big bite out of his turkey leg.

Grubber just had a scared look on his face.

"Hey, you guys. It's inexcusable to complain." Ivy exclaimed as she was shaking.

"Aren't you the most scared one?" Big Bully asked her.

Ace only chuckled more. "It's true we are no match for Freedom Fighters Z. But...why don't face one of them instead of all six?" He asked as the gang members looked at him in surprise. "We can beat all of them. If we combine our five powers!"

"Very wonderful idea! That might be possible!" Ivy exclaimed happily.

But Lil Artuo remembered something. "But wait a sec...what about the guy wearing the red?" He asked as the others looked at him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him!" Big Bully exclaimed. "He was really scary!"

Ace huffed. "That guy was just trying to be tough." He exclaimed. "Now, back to where we left off..." Ace took out a laptop and opened it up as it turned on and the others came to him. "Then. The one in these six that we will target..."

The laptop showed Freedom Fighters Z, and Ace clicked on a certain green female member of the team.

"THE GREEN ONE!" They all shouted as they pointed at her.

Ace frowned. "Being green yet being a heroine of justice! We can't even let her be a bit green!" He exclaimed.

Lil Artuo nodded. "But how do we fight her alone?"

Ace laughed a little as he clicked on something. "Well, look at this."

Ivy looked at what was on the screen. "What is this? The fifth year of the soccer pro league match. Buttercup was chosen to hand the finals trophy over."

Ace grinned evily. "If we go to the match we can attack while Sonic and the others aren't around. Especially Knuckles."

**_(Later at the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

The sun was setting and Buttercup was still in her transformation outfit, as she was getting ready to leave out. While Sonic and the others were in their normal clothes, getting ready to watch the game.

**_"Okay, I'm counting on you."_** Mayor said as he was on the monitor talking to Buttercup.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Buttercup said excitedly.

Tails smiled at her. "Must be nice meeting a whole soccer team."

Bubbles smiled also. "I'll record the video."

Buttercup was doing some moves as if a soccer ball was there. "I'm so excited!"

**_"Oh my. You're pretty enthusiastic. You're just handing over the trophy."_** Mayor pointed out.

Sonic shook his head. "No, Mayor. Buttercup is just a big fan of the Green Rangers in this match."

"She's excited about seeing them in person." Blossom added.

**_"Really? So that's why you asked."_** Mayor exclaimed.

"Yeah. I want to see the moment they win." Buttercup said as she was still doing some moves.

"Hey, green." Knuckles called out to her. "You should get going."

Buttercup grinned. "Alright! I'm off!" She then left the lab as the others waved to her.

Knuckles watched Buttercup leave and a grinned appear on his face. _"Better follow her just in case."_ He said to himself.

**_(Later that night at the stadium)_**

**_-Music: Speed Highway: Classic Remix (Sonic Generations)-_**

The cheers can be heard in the stadium and the people were excited that the games were starting. The lights were flashing around in the sky's and the stadium as the players began to play.

A certain red Human-Echidna known as Knuckles was digging under the stadium with a certain pair of silver claws. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last time he saw the Gangreen losers and he also knew that they might attack Buttercup.

_"Dammit! I better be right about this."_

_**(To Buttercup)**_

Buttercup got first class seats to watch her favorite Green Rangers beat the Red Fighters butts. She cheered them on non-stop, but unknown to Buttercup, she was being watched by the Gangreen Gang as they chuckled evily.

First, they tried to use Ivy to massage Buttercup so that Big Bully can finish her off, but that ended off pretty bad as both Ivy and Bully were sent flying off somewhere which cause Ace to grit his teeth.

**_(In the hallways)_**

Ace, Grubber, and Lil Artuo was hiding out of site from the people so that they could discuss what Ace's second plan was.

"Listen. Grubber will transform into the Mayor and summon Buttercup to the manager's office. And then Artuo here will use his quick movements to trip her. While open, I'll finish her off!" He explained to them as all three laughed evily.

**_(To Knuckles)_**

Knuckles got out of the ground and was walking around on the other side of the stadium looking for was trying to look for Buttercup but no luck. But that's when he was watching the game on TV and saw three figures flying into the sky. He scratched his head in confusion to what the figures were, but he shook it off and kept searching for Buttercup.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS GIRL!?" He shouted as the people around him jumped and looked at him.

**_(In the Manager's Office)_**

Buttercup arrived in the office but then showed a confused look on her face as she looked around for Mayor. "Huh, where's Mayor?" She asked the manager.

"Oh? How strange, he was just here." He told her.

"Where'd he go? I'm busy." Buttercup said as she heard her Compact beeping. She opened it up and Professor appeared on the screen. "What is it, Professor?"

_**"Poochie has detected both the monsters and a Chaos Emerald. Are the monsters from before causing problems in the stadium?"** _Professor asked her.

**_"You know, the Gangreen Gang! And is the emerald reacting to anything?"_ **Poochie asked her as he came on the screen.

"Gangreen Gang? I haven't seen them. And no on the emerald." Buttercup told them.

**_"I see. At any rate, Sonic and the others are on their way. But I don't know what happened to Knuckles."_** Professor said. **_"See if you can search for him."_**

Buttercup nodded her head. "Roger." She putted the Compact back into the belt and place her hand under her chin. _"A Chaos Emerald in the stadium? And no Knuckles? I wonder where he went?"_ She thought to herself. Buttercup then heard screaming and ran outside to the field.

**_(To Knuckles)_**

**_-Music: Monster panic X Girlz Dispatch (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Knuckles somehow got lost, but he heard the screams as well, so he ran to the closet TV. His eyes widened when he saw the Gangreen Gang causing trouble out on the field, attacking the players and ruining the game. He sighed and shook his head. _"I knew these losers would come out."_ He said to himself as he saw Buttercup running to the field telling everyone to back away.

He cracked his knuckles and showed a grin. "Time for me teach to them a lesson!" He then flew off to the field.

**_(On the field)_**

The Gangreen Gang were doing tricks with a soccer ball, while Buttercup was watching them in confusion to what was going on. Ace now had the soccer ball and he kicked the ball so weak that Buttercup caught it.

"That was so pathetic!" She said as she laughed at them. But...

**_POOF!_**

The ball exploded and green paint was on Buttercup's face. She fell back but Ivy caught her and began to massage her arms.

Ace and the others laughed evily. "Prepare yourself!" He told her.

Buttercup however grinned. "This attack..." She started as she flexed her arms causing Ivy to look shocked and confused. "Did you think it'd work on me?"

"WHAT!?" Ace shouted in shock. "Hey, Ivy! Massage her properly!"

"But, Ace. Her legs are so hard..." Ivy told him as she tried to massage. "It's like an iron plate! I can't get them apart at all!" The others looked at this with their eyes widened in shock.

"HEY! GANGREEN DORKS!" A voice shouted.

The Gangreen Gang including Buttercup was looking around for the voice but then they felt the ground shaking. Ace looked below him and saw the ground cracking and cracking some more. And then...

**_POW!_**

Ace just got UPPERCUTTED! Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise, while the green gang's eyes widened in horror and shock as they saw Ace landed on the ground covering his bleeding mouth and nose. He then got and was looking at what just hitted him.

"K-KNUCKLES?!" The Gangreen Gang shouted in fear.

"Red?" Buttercup said as a blush formed on her face.

Ivy got off of Buttercup and ran straight to her friends as they held on to each other. "Oh no..."

Knuckles eyes glowed beat red as he glared at Ace. "I warned you..." He said in a scary voice. "Prepare to meet your maker..." He came to Ace and yanked him up.

"N-N-Now Knuckles, just calm down okay..." Ace said shakenly as he waved his hands around. "I-I-I-I know, this is what it seems, but-"

**_POW!_**

Knuckles punched Ace to the rest of the Gangreen Gang and they all fell. He then turned his attention to Buttercup as he was trying his hardest not laugh at her face.

"You okay?" He asked her as he raised his hand.

Buttercup looked at Knuckles as green hearts were around him. "Y-Yeah." She said as she took his hand and got back up. Buttercup turned her attention to the Gangreen Gang and took out her hammer.

Knuckles grinned. "Go get'em!"

**_"Graviton Drive! Five Shots!"_** Buttercup shouted as she slammed her hammer to the Gangreen Gang and sent them flying to the stars.

"NO FAIRRRRRRRRRR!"

**_-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-_**

Knuckles and Buttercup were waving to the people who were cheering for them, especially the soccer players. "Alright!" They both said as they high-fived each other.

Buttercup took out her Compact as Sonic and the others appeared on the screen. "Guys! Me and Knux handled it, no need to come."

**_"Really? Way to go!"_** Sonic said. **_"And where'd you go Knux?"_**

Knuckles just scratched his head. "Um...well...you know!"

Sonic chuckled. **_"Don't worry, I got it."_**

**_"There's something on your face Buttercup."_** Tails said as he look at her face.

**_"In fact, both of you are dirty."_** Blossom added as she saw the dirt on Knuckles' face.

**_"Are you okay?"_ **Bubbles asked them.

Knuckles smiled. "Yeah. We'll borrow the stadium's showers." He told them as he and Buttercup ran off.

**_(Afterwards)_**

The game had ended and the fans were cheering like crazy! And this is cause the Green Rangers had won the game! When Knuckles and Buttercup went to go get the trophy they saw a purple Chaos Emerald right next to it causing them to smile. How lucky is that? They then came back to the field with the Emerald inside of Knuckles' pocket and Buttercup holding the trophy.

"Congratulations!" They both said as Buttercup handed them the trophy.

"Thank you! You two were amazing!" One of the Green Rangers said.

Buttercup nodded. "Yeah. We sure are..." She then looked at Knuckles as a blush formed on her face again.

Knuckles noticed this and got worried. "You oka-!" He didn't finish as Buttercup wrapped her arms around Knuckles and kissed him on the lips causing him to blush madly and the whole stadium cheering louder.

Buttercup letted go of Knuckles and both looked into each other's eyes. They then smiled as they was still blushing and kissed again.

* * *

**_Ending 2: LOOK!_**

**_(Blossom is seen sitting in class by herself as she looks outside the window while Ms. Kean is teaching)_**

**_Clap your hands everybody (A full screen of Blossom still looking outside)_**

**_Clap your hands to the beats (Blossom looks down at her desk and see's that she got a message from Sonic saying 'So Blos, what you wanna do today?')_**

**_1. 2. 3. kara BGM (Sonic sends another message and this time it says 'I'm outside waiting for you.')_**

**_Meguroku umare no RAP MASHIN (Blossom looks outside and see's Sonic standing in front of the school gate grinning at her)_**

**_Yureru BACK BEAT Hibiku BASELINE (Blossom then starts to smile and blush as she was sending a message back to Sonic)_**

**_HARUKARI We don't care (The message says 'Going straight home today.')_**

**_Kudaranai o-sekkyou wa kiki-akita no yo (Sonic and Blossom is walking together on the bridge and walks past a deserts store)_**

**_Hoshi urana de zenbu nuri-tsubusu no yo (Tails and Bubbles is now seen walking down the steps together. They walk past a white cat and it begins to follow them)_**

**_Te no naru hou e atashi wa aruku (The sun setted and Knuckles and Buttercup were hanging out on the swings together. They looked at each other, then got up to leave. The scene changes to them meeting up with Tails and Bubbles)_**

**_Keikoutou no shita de (Sonic and Blossom are now at a construction site in their transformation clothes sitting next to each other. They're on their feets and begins to fly off to the sky while holding each others hands)_**

**_Mou shiranai koto wa (Sonic and Blossom starts falling with their backs turned and their eyes closed, still holding hands. The scene changes to Sonic and the others in their normal clothes at Annie's store laughing)_**

**_Shiranai manma de ii no! (The scene changes to Princess Morbuck's mansion with Sonic, Blossom, Knuckles, and Buttercup shouting at her and Tails and Bubbles with dumbfounded expressions. The scene finally changes Sonic and the others helping Tails and Ken invent a rocket but covered in dirt)_**

**_Nee Nani wo naku shitatte iu no? (Blossom is sitting on a hilltop looking depressed, but she looks up to see Sonic winking at her and turning his head)_**

**_Iranai mono bakkari da wa (She turns around also and see's Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, Buttercup, Professor, Ken, and Poochie running to them with smiles on their faces)_**

**_HONTO wa chotto shikararetei (Blossom smiles and blushes that her friends came. They then took a picture. It shows Sonic doing his traditional grin and thumbs up with Blossom hugging him. Tails is flying while carrying Bubbles bridal style. Knuckles and Buttercup lock arms with each other. Poochie and Ken jumps with joy, and Professor gives a thumbs up)_**

**_Daiji na mono bakkari mono yo (The scene changes to Blossom's room as the picture was in her book and it shows a pink laptop with a message saying 'Thank you, everyone! Especially you sweetie, I love you!'. The message is sent and the laptop shuts itself down)_**


	14. Tails and Bubbles's first encounter

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(At a park)**_

On a cloudy day, our heroes Freedom Fighters Z are chasing after the monkey villain Mojo Jojo himself, as he was causing trouble again. In fact, Mojo was jumping away from them...yeah, the guy is jumping away from them, instead of just running.

"Stop!" Blossom yelled out to Mojo.

"I'm not stopping!" Mojo yelled back as he still jumped.

"Give it up!" Tails shouted.

"You won't get away!" Sonic declared.

Knuckles sighed. "This is annoying." He groaned.

"It's ten years too early for you to run away!" Buttercup shouted at Mojo.

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed.

Mojo stopped jumping and went to a Trash Can causing the heroes to stop also.

"You're trapped Mojo!" Blossom said.

Mojo turned around grinning and he was carrying the Trash Can. "Try catching Mojo!" He said as he threw the garbage at the heroes only for them to dodge every single one of them but...

**_BONG!_**

A Soda Can hitted Sonic's head causing a small vein to appear on his head. "Dude! What the hell?" He shouted at Mojo.

Mojo reach inside the Trash Can again to throw more garbage but it was all gone. "It's empty."

Blossom took out her Yo-Yo. **_"Baumkuchen Shoot!"_** She shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at Mojo causing him to drop the Trash Can.

**_"Bubble Champagne!"_ **Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and out came bubbles making Mojo yelp in pain.

**_"Spin Dash!"_** Sonic shouted as he got in his ball form and sent Mojo flying,

"I'M LEAVING!" Is all that Mojo said as he disappeared in the sky.

"Man...every time." Sonic groaned as he and the others watch Mojo fly off.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"It's the same damn thing." Knuckles added as it soon started to rain.

"Cold!" Blossom said as she and the others looked up to the skies.

"It's raining." Tails and Bubbles said.

"Oh no! We'll catch a cold!" Blossom pointed out as she and the others ran away.

Tails however stayed behind and he was looking at the park. _"This place...I think...I came here before."_ He said to himself.

Sonic and the others stopped as they noticed that Tails was standing there. "What's wrong, Miles?" Bubbles asked him.

Tails turned to his friends and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing." He looked back at the park again earning confused looks from his friends.

"Tails, hurry up!" Blossom shouted as she sneezed.

"Oh!" Tails turned back to his friends and joined them. "Sorry!" He apologized as they all ran home.

**_(At Bubbles's home)_**

After the others changed back to their normal clothes and headed to their homes, Bubbles went straight to her room and is finishing up her math homework. She sighed happily that she was finally done with it. She walks up to her window and saw that rain was still pouring.

"Tomorrow..." She started. "I wonder if the rain will stop, and also..." She then remembered the way Tails was acting when he was looking at the little park. "Does Miles remember?"

**_(Next day)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Night Hub (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

School had ended and everyone is going home, but it was still raining so they brought their umbrellas. Freedom Fighters Z however stayed in school to meet up with each other. Inside, a boy is seen talking to Bubbles and handing her a piece of paper. He then ran off leaving Bubbles knowing what the letter is.

"Hey, Bubbles!"

Bubbles turned to the voice and saw Blossom running towards her panting.

"Do you know where my Sonic is?" Blossom asked her as she started to blush and cup her cheeks. "You see...right when we was fighting the Gangreen Gang, he promised me that he would come over to my house, and I wanted to see when he's going to come." She explained.

"Sorry, I don't know." Bubbles told her.

"Huh?!" Blossom exclaimed as she noticed that Bubbles had a pink letter. She had stars in her and started to blush. "Bubbles! Could that be a love letter?" She asked her.

"Yes." Bubbles replied looking at the envelope and saw Blossom right in front of her.

"Popular as always!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Hey, Bubbles and Blossom." A voice said as the girls looked and saw Tails walking to them. "What are you both doing?" He asked.

Blossom came up to him with hearts in her eyes. "Bubbles has a love letter!" She told him which caused Tails to have a shock expression on his face.

"R-Really?!" He asked Bubbles as she nodded and looked at the letter causing him and Blossom to raise an eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Could it be you got a love letter from someone you don't like?" Blossom asked as she waved her arms up. "Or do you like someone else, and can't forget him?"

Bubbles gave a small smile and blushed a little. "Yeah. That's pretty close."

"EH?!" Tails and Blossom said in shock as hearts were in Blossom's eyes, and Tails' eyes to widened. "You like someone?!" They asked her as Bubbles covered their mouths.

"Hey! You're both talking too loudly." She told them as she removed her hands from their mouths. "It's too embarrasing, guys! Really."

"Sorry." Blossom apologized.

Tails looked to the floor with a sad look on his face. He knows that since Bubbles was popular at school, it would only be known that all the boys would ask her out and that she'd actually like someone. He soon starts to look at Bubbles. "So, who is it?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah!" Blossom continued. "What type? Hero type? A cool person? Or a handsome type?" She asked her as figures of those said types appeared aboved them.

Tails looked at Blossom with a sweat drop._ "It's a good thing that Sonic is all those types for Blossom."_ He said to himself.

"What kind of person?" Blossom finished asking Bubbles.

Bubbles blushed and had a nervous smile on her face. "None of those." She told her. "I suppose he's nice."

Blossom was taking notes on the guy that Bubbles was talking about. "Yeah. And?"

"He's also very smart." Bubbles continued as she started to look at Tails. "And..."

"And?!" Blossom repeated her as she looked at Bubbles.

Bubbles was still looking at Tails and started to look down to the floor. "Probably a..." She gasped and smacked Blossom showing a full blush on her face and a goofy smile. "No more, Blossom! Please promise you both won't tell anyone!" She pleaded.

Tails and Blossom sweat dropped twice and had dumbfound expressions on their faces. "Okay..." They both said as they looked at each other.

**_(Later)_**

Tails is walking by the bridge holding his umbrella up. The love letter thing that Bubbles got was still on his head. Just what is the type that Bubbles liked? Does she even like...him? He eventually shook it off and continued on walking.

He then walks to the same park that he and others fought Mojo Jojo at. He blinked and looked at the park for a second and a sudden pain came to his head. "W-What's happening?" He asked as he putted his hand on his head while keeping his eyes closed. "My head...!" He almost screamed.

Images appeared in Tails' head as he saw three little girls getting picked on by three boys who seem to be a few years older than them. He then starts to see a certain boy who seemed to be a year older than the girls, fighting the boys.

Tails opened his eyes again and looked around with sweat coming from his head and panting. _"What was that?"_ He asked himself. He looked at the park and sighed as he continued to walk. Unknown to him though, he was being watched by Bubbles with a worried look on her face.

**_(At the lab)_**

**_-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-_**

Bubbles had arrived to the lab with Tails. As they entered, Blossom explained to the scientists along with Sonic and Knuckles about how popular and famous Bubbles was at the entire school. But Tails didn't pay no mind to that, since Bubbles already told him everything. This caused the scientists, Sonic, and Knuckles surprised.

Sonic whistled. "Bubbles is really that popular?" He asked Blossom.

"Yeah. She's like an idol in school." Blossom replied.

"Well that explains why the boys be drooling all over her." Knuckles exclaimed.

Tails frowned and puffed his cheeks. "Those type of guys are only after Bubbles's looks and not for the person she is." He mumbled to himself.

"You say something, Tails?" Ken asked him.

Tails shook his head quick and waved his arms up and down. "No! I didn't say anything!" He answered real fast.

Bubbles came out of the kitchen and was carrying plates that had food on them. "Thanks for waiting." She said to her friends.

Blossom, Sonic, and Ken along with Poochie who was on his head came up to Bubbles. "So? What happened?" Blossom asked her.

"Who's the guy that you like?" Sonic asked her also.

"Where is he?" Ken asked.

"How long have you two been going out?" Poochie asked her as he was the last one.

A small vein appeared on Tails' cheek. "Why are all of YOU in her business?" He shot at them.

Bubbles blushes in embarrassment and putted her hand on her cheek as she dropped the plates but Buttercup caught them. "Oh no. We're not dating." She then gasped and turned to Blossom. "Hey! Blossom, I said it was secret..." She whinned.

Professor slammed his hand on the wall looking down in disbelief gaining everyone's attention. "I can't believe it...it's too early for all of you to fall in love." He told them. "You all have a mission to protect New Townsville." He continued to run his mouth.

Buttercup took a sip of her tea. "The hell's wrong with him?" She asked everyone completely ignoring Professor.

"Something about us being too early to fall in love or something." Knuckles explained as he closed his eyes and sipped his tea.

Blossom turned to Bubbles with a sly grin. "So? This person you like?"

Bubbles blushed and smile nervously. "Long ago, when I was small...My unrequited first love."

All of sudden everyone gathered around Bubbles with curious expressions. "Unrequited first love?!" They asked her.

"That happened when I was 6 years old." Bubbles started still showing her blush.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_(Years ago at the park)_**

We see a 6 year old Bubbles playing by herself at the park. She wore a light blue dress, had a small pink umbrella, with a pink hoodie that looks like a rabbit, with blue shoes.

"Rain. Rain. Rain down down. Mother..." She sanged happily as she was jumping in the puddles. "She's coming to pick me up. I'm so happy." She continued singing. "Peachy peachy, chap chap, la la la." The tiny Bubbles stopped singing as she noticed two girls about her age blowing bubbles. She watched in awe as there were so many bubbles. "How pretty."

But something flew in the air and popped a few bubbles causing the girls to jump. The flying object turns out to be a soccer ball. The ball was rolling but was stopped by a boy who appears to be older than the girls.

He and two other boys were laughing a bit, grinning at the girls. "Move!" The one with the soccer ball demanded.

"We're going to play soccer now." The other boy told them.

"You're in the way!" The last boy exclaimed as he and his friends began to play soccer.

"This playground belongs to everyone!" Bubbles yelled out to the boys but they was completely ignoring her. "Stop it!" She yelled once more but got hit in the head by the ball with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Who are you?!" One of the boys shouted at her.

"HEY!" A voice yelled out. The boys and the girls turned to the voice and they saw a boy.

The boy looked like he was a year older then the girls and was a litle bit taller. He had orange hair, and he had an orange hoodie on covering his head. He has black eyes, wore blue jeans, and he had white and red stripe sneakers on. "You leave them alone!" He shouted to the boys.

The boys raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, new kid?" They asked him as the mysterious boy came up to them.

"These girls were here first!" He exclaimed pointing at them. "And it's not nice for you too take it away from them."

"Yeah? Well, we don't care!" One of the boys said as he and his friends began to circle around him.

"You got a problem with that?" The other one asked him.

"Stop it!" Bubbles shouted as she was running to them.

"Go away, brat!" The third boy demanded as he pushed Bubbles away causing her to fall on her knee.

The other two girls gasped as they saw something red on Bubbles's knee. "Blood!" They both said.

The boy gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed at the boys. "I said leave them alone!" He pushed the boy carrying the ball and shoved his elbow to the second one. He then came to the third one and jumped to him causing him to fall to the ground. The two girls started crying and Bubbles got back up as she watched.

However, the third boy spun around and he was now on top of the orange hair boy. "Take this!" Just when he was getting ready to punch him, he heard something.

_**CRACK!**_

The three boys looked at the new kid, and they saw glass on his hand and blood coming out. The third one got back up and looked down at the boy. "I'll let you go today!" He told him. "You can go play with the girls!" He finished as he and his friends left the park.

**_-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Bubbles came up to the boy and she saw a tear fell from his face and heard him sniff. _"It's the first time that I saw a boy cry."_ She said to herself as she watched the boy removed the glass from his hand causing him to yelp in pain.

The boy then got up causing his hoodie to fall off his head and showing he had goggles on. He wiped the tears away and took out a long white line, covering his bleeding hand. He turned to Bubbles. "Are you okay?" He asked her as he looked down sadly. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Bubbles shook her head as the boy took out a band-aid with a bunny on it. He putted it on Bubbles's knee and looked up to her. "It should be okay, now." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Bubbles said. "Are you okay?" She asked him as she took his hand and looked at it.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay." He said but yelped as the pain came back.

"I'm sorry!" Bubbles apologized as she released his hand.

The boy smiled. "It's okay." He reassured Bubbles as she smiled. They then turn to the two girls who were still crying. "Please don't cry." He pleaded. He then took out a stick with a big circular part on it and started to blow a whole lot of bubbles causing the two girls to stop crying and watch with awe.

"So many!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"How pretty." Bubbles said as she turned her attention to the boy who was still blowing bubbles. A smile and blush came across her face.

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

"How sweet!" Blossom said as hearts appeared around her eyes.

"Man..." Sonic said as he was lost at words.

Knuckles chuckled. "Sounds like Bubbles found herself a Bubble Knight."

Bubbles looked at Knuckles in confusion. "B-Bubble Knight?" She asked him.

"Since it's the knight that you're after, that's why he's Bubble Knight." Buttercup explained.

"So what happened next?" Sonic asked Bubbles as everyone began to gather around her.

"After that." Bubbles started as everyone's ears perked up. "The boy blew a lot of bubbles with us."

**_*Flashback*_**

**_(Back at the park)_**

**_-Music: You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-_**

On a hillside on top of the park, the boy and the girls all blew bubbles together. The boy watched as he saw the girls having so much that it caused him to smile.

Bubbles came up to the boy. "You're really great." She commented.

"Really?" The boy asked her as a blush form on his face. "Watch this!" He blew a giant bubble and little bubbles began to appear spinning around inside. "Bubble..." The boy started as he blew again and the giant bubble popped causing the little ones to fly off. "Freedom!"

The girls watched in awe as the little bubbles flew off to the sky. Bubbles turned to the boy. "Why did you call it 'freedom'?" She asked curiously.

"Well..." He started as he looked at the sky. "The little bubbles flew into the sky and they're happy that they got out of the big one." He explained. "That's why I called it 'freedom'."

Bubbles smiled bigger. She was about to do the same thing, but it popped all of a sudden. The kids looked up and they saw that it was raining. "Ah! Rain!"

"Later guys!" The first girl said as she left.

"Bye bye!" The second girl said as she left also.

Bubbles waved to the girls and turned to the boy. "You'll catch a cold." She told him.

The boy putted his hoodie up. "You should get going." He said.

"Hey, will you play with me again tomorrow?" Bubbles asked him.

The boy looked at the girl with surprise in her eyes. He looked down sadly. "I-I'm not sure." He replied as he looked at her with a small smile. "But I promise, I'll play with you someday."

"Really?" Bubbles asked in glee as she held up her pinky. "Then pinky swear."

The boy looked at her with a blush appearing on his face as he held out his pinky also. "When we meet next time, I'll show you how to do Bubble Freedom."

Bubbles nodded. "Okay." She said as both letted go of their pinkys. "Bye!" She waved to him as she began to leave.

"Bye!" The boy said waving back at her. As soon as he turned around, Bubbles turned back and watched the boy leave. She then letted out a small gasp as she saw not one...TWO tails coming from behind him and saw that the boy used the tails to fly off. She couldn't help but smile and blush. And just like that, she ran home.

**_*Flashback Ends*_**

Back to the current timeline, Bubbles blushed and smiled as she remembered that faithful day, but she didn't mention the part where the boy had the two tails. "I went to the park after that, but...I never seen him since then."

After the story was told, Knuckles and Buttercup was just drinking their tea while the Professor was crying his eyes out with Ken trying to calm him down. Sonic was scratching his ears. And Blossom had stars in her eyes with tears starting to form.

"Really?" She asked her.

"That's some story." Sonic commented.

"What a sinful man." Buttercup said.

"I know right." Knuckles agreed.

Tails looked towards Bubbles with his mouth opened. _"Bubbles..."_ He said to himself. But then his eyes widened and he started to scream gaining everyone's attention.

"Tails! What's wrong?!" Sonic asked him as everyone gathered to him.

"MY HEAD!" Tails screamed as he got up from his seat and holding his head. "It hurts! It hurts so bad!" He got on his knees.

"Miles!" Bubbles cried out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" After the screaming was over, Tails fainted on the floor.

"TAILS/MILES!" Everyone shouted as they rushed towards him.

**_(Later)_**

Sonic and the others carried Tails over to a room and sat him on a bed. As they did, Professor and Ken began to check to Tails to see if there was anything wrong with him. The others were waiting outside with worried looks on their faces. What happened? What was going on with Tails? Why did he collapsed like that? When Professor and Ken got out of the room, the heroes got up and went to them.

"HOW IS HE?!" They asked startling the scientists.

They both looked at each other and back to the heroes as smiles formed on their faces. "Don't worry he's fine." Professor told them as they sighed in relief.

"All he needs is just some rest." Ken added.

"Can we go see him?" Bubbles asked the scientists as they nodded their heads.

Our heroes walked inside and they saw the young fox inventor sleeping peacefully. Poochie came on the bed and he started sniffing him.

"Man. What happened?" Knuckles asked not taking his eyes off Tails.

"That was unexpected." Sonic exclaimed.

"So, what should we do now?" Blossom asked her friends.

"Let's just let him sleep." Buttercup said as she and the others left the room.

Bubbles however stayed behind and was looking at Tails. "Miles..." Is all she said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight." She then left the room leaving Tails by himself.

**_(Tails' Dream)_**

**_-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Tails woke up in his dream and see's that he's in a forest._ "Where...am...I?"_ He asked himself as he looked around. He then spots a little 7 year old human fox boy holding a smashed up gadget and crying. _"That's...me. When I was little."_ He looks around one more time. _"Then this must be...our world!"_

"Why?" The young Tails sobbed as he still held onto his gadget. "Why did they have to do this!?"

_"That's right..."_ The older Tails sais as he looked down on himself. _"Before I met Sonic and the others, I was always bullied by those who are stronger than me and they always made fun of me because of my brillaint mind and the inventions I've made."_ He stated as his younger-self got up and ran off with tears running down his face which in turn making the older one follow him.

The young Tails ran to his home and he was looking around for something. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He shouted as he found a small remote. "I'll go somewhere...far away from here!" He then pressed a button on the remote and in a flash of light, he teleported leaving the older Tails standing there.

_"Where...did I go?"_ He asked himself. All of a sudden, the location changed and the older Tails arrived in New Townsville causing him to be more confused. _"New Townsville? Why am I-?"_ He never got the chance to finish as the light from before returned and the younger Tails was still crying.

The young fox-human stopped crying and he looked around. "This must be where the remote sent me." He stated as he heard people coming. He quickly hid away and he watched as he saw that none of the people had animal parts like him. So, he quickly tucked his tails in his pants and he made sure that his googles was covering his ears. He finally putted up his hoodie in decided to take a look around the city.

The older Tails followed himself to make sure that nothing bad would happen. As he did this, he and his younger-self saw the park from before and they both saw three little girls being picked on by three boys older than them.

The older Tails' eyes widened as he saw the girl with the pink umbrella got hit by the ball. _"No way..."_ He said in disbelief as he recognized the girl. _"B-Bubbles...!?"_ He then watched as he saw his younger-self defending the girls and he saw that he got a cut from a broken glass.

The older Tails' kept on watching and saw that thay was on the hilltop of the park blowing bubbles. His younger-self even did the same trick that the older Bubbles was talking about earlier. His eyes widened in realization. _"It was me!"_ He exclaimed as a blush formed on his face. _"I was Bubble's first love?!"_

It soon started to pour down raining and the older Tails smiled as he saw the 'pinky promise' that he and Bubbles made a long time ago. He then watched as his younger-self fly off but also saw that Bubbles watched him fly the whole time. _"She knew...?"_ He asked himself.

The younger Tails looked at his pinky as a blush and a smile appeared on his face. "Promise!" He said happily. Bubbles was actually the first friend that Tails ever had in a long time. In fact, she was his best friend. The young fox-human cried tears of joy and the older one smiled happily.

But all that faded when the young Tails' remote was being electrified because of the rain. He then tried to push a few buttons to make it stop. "Oh no! Please no! I don't want to leave! I MADE A PROMISE!" He cried as he was surrounded in light and dissappeared back into his world.

The older Tails looked down sadly. _"That's it..."_ He started. _"After I returned home, I must've hitted my head and forgotten all about Bubbles and our promise."_ He exclaimed as he began to smile and closed his eyes. _"I have to tell Bubbles and the others about this!"_ He was now surround in a yellow light as his eyes were opening. _"BUBBLES!"_

**_(Back to the real world in the lab)_**

Tails had woken up from his sleep and got off the bed. He remembered! He soon left the room and went to the living room and saw the Professor, Ken and Poochie watching the monitor. "Guys!"

The scientists and robot dog turned their heads and they had big smiles on their faces.

"TAILS!" Poochie shouted in glee as he jumped on Tails and licked his cheek.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" Ken exclaimed happily.

Tails nodded. "Yeah!" He looked around and saw that the Bubbles and the others weren't around. "Where are the others?"

Professor took on a serious look. "Dr. Eggman's robots were causing trouble in the city and they were looking for a Chaos Emerald." He told him. "They went out fighting them."

Tails eyes widened in shock, but then he showed a grin. "No problem! I'll catch up with them!"

**_-Music: Spinning Tails (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Tails raised his hand in the air and an orange ring with a 'T' insignia appeared on his finger and he held up a orange Compact, with the 'T' insignia on it also and was smiling.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his orange Compact and swiped his hand across it, as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tangtop with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his orange Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_(In the City)_**

**_-Music: Boss 2 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

The heroes were out fighting the robots and Dr. Eggman held up a light-blue Chaos Emerald as he grinned evily. "Hohohohohoho! It must be my lucky day!" He exclaimed. "Well then, I guess I'll take my leave then!" He then flew off with the Chaos Emerald still in his graspe.

"Damn it!" Knuckles shouted.

**_POW!_**

Sonic used his spin dash technique and went through a robot. "He got away!"

**_"Arm Cannon!"_ **A voice shouted as an energy blast is seen destroying the remaining robots that were still left.

"I know that move!" Blossom exclaimed happily as she and the others looked up and saw an orange streak fly by past them.

"TAILS!" Our heroes shouted as they followed their friend to somewhere.

**_(At the park)_**

**_-Music: Flow (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Our heroes arrived at the park and they began to look for Tails. But then, they saw bubbles in the sky and they was coming from a hilltop. The heroes walked to the stairs and they saw Tails there blowing bubbles. Bubbles watched closely as she saw him blow a giant bubble and blew little bubbles inside. The big bubble popped and the little ones are seen flying making the others watch in awe.

Bubbles was the first to come up to Tails. "Miles?" She asked him as he turned his head and smiled. He then got up and ran to her as he hugged Bubbles surprising her and the others.

"I'm sorry." Tails apologized as he letted go of Bubbles and saw the confused looks his friends was giving. "I made all of you worried. But..." He looked at Bubbles and looked down sadly. "I'm deeply sorry that I forgot the promise I made to you, Bubbles." He told her earning gasps from his friends.

Bubbles was crying tears of joy as a blush and smile appear. "Miles!" She shouted as she hugged him causing him to blush. "Miles..." It soon started to pour down raining again.

"Whoa..." Sonic said.

"So the boy that Bubbles was talking about was...Tails?" Blossom asked with a surprise a look.

"Man...so did Tails come here before he met us?" Knuckles asked.

**__****_"Koi wo suru to rirobe_**  
**_mukuchi ni naru"_**

Bubbles was still hugging Tails as tears were still running down her face. "I knew that you would remember." She told him. "I've always waited for you."

"Bubbles..." Tails started as he and Bubbles looked each other in the eyes. They then leaned forward as they closed their eyes and kissed each other on the lips causing the others to blush and look surprised.

"Aw c'mon!" Buttercup yelled trying not to look away.

**__****_"Mou hitori no_**  
**_watashi ga miteru"_**

Tails and Bubbles departed from the kiss and they looked in their eyes again. "I love you..." Bubbles told Tails as he blushed and smiled.

"I love you too." He told her.

"YAY!" Blossom shouted in glee. "Bubbles has found her Bubble Knight!"

"Way to go Tails!" Sonic and Knuckles said happily.

"HEY!" Buttercup shouted getting everyone's attention. "We'll catch a cold!" She pointed out.

"Ah hell!" Knuckles shouted.

**_"Funwari shabon ga Flow Slow motion hajike tonde"_**

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic said as he and the others ran off to get out of the rain. But Blossom was too late since she sneezed and probably got sick already.

"Take care of yourself." Bubbles told her.

**_(Next day at the park)_**

**_"hirameki wa itsumo suteki na kandou  
mizuiro My love dakishimete  
Let me feel jitto shite nanka irarenai"  
_**

It was a clear sunny day and all the little children were playing in the park with their families watching them. However, on a hilltop both Tails and Bubbles were sitting next to each other blowing bubbles while holding hands. Then images of their past encounter appeared in their heads.

Tails looked to Bubbles as a blush and smile appeared on his face. "As promised." He said as Bubbles turned to him with a blush and smile also.

"Yeah. As promised." She repeated as she leaned on his shoulder and watched the bubbles fly.

**_Ending 2: LOOK!_**


	15. Fashion Show

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(Downtown)**_

_**-Music: Emerald Town (Sonic Battle)-**_

Our heroes were taking a walk down in New Townsville, but they soon stopped as they saw a business woman walking towards them. Wonder what she wanted? She then started to explain the heroes that they've been chosen to become fashion models. Well the girls at least...and Blossom and Bubbles were excited about this.

"A real fashion show?!" Blossom asked as hearts were in her eyes.

"With us?!" Bubbles asked also as stars were in her eyes.

The woman smiled. "Um, yeah. You know who's in town don't you? Ms. Koko and she's dying to have you girls in her show." She exclaimed.

"So cool!" Blossom and Bubbles said excitedly.

"Cool with you guys." Buttercup and the boys told them.

The woman continued. "We have this brand new design for Spring. And inspired by the Freedom Fighters Z who's all about action and adventure."

"That fits us perfectly!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I'm very interested." Bubbles said.

"Then it's decided." The woman turned to Buttercup. "What about you?"

Buttercup flinched. "Don't joke! Like I'd do that." She snorted.

"Why not?" Sonic asked being curious.

"You're not doing it, Buttercup?" Tails asked also.

A sly smirked appeared on Blossom's face. "You could end up impressing, Knuckles..." She said as a blush formed on both Knuckles and Buttercup's face.

"Whatever...I'm going." Buttercup said as she left.

Knuckles yawned. "Well...I got nothing else to do." He exclaimed as he walked off and waved. "Catch y'all later."

"Then let's go right away." The woman said with a smile on her face.

_**(At the show's backstage)**_

Sonic and Tails were sitting with a crowd of women as they watched different designers walk on stage and went back. They looked around and saw there was not a single man who was at the show, it was just them.

Meanwhile, the girls were backstage with new clothes on. Blossom had on a pink hat, tear drop earings, 2 pearls around her neck, a white dress with a pink one over it and finally, pink high-heels. Bubbles had a big baby blue hat on, with a necklace around her neck, a white dress with a light blue ine covering the top half and she had on blue high-heels. They kept their belts on and they had nervous looks on their faces.

"It'll be our turn soon. I feel nervous." Blossom admitted.

Bubbles smiled. "But isn't everyone wearing interesting clothes?" She asked her.

Blossom sweat drop as she was pulling on her clothes. "Speaking of which, it looks like it'd be hard for them to move."

"Ms. Coco! These are the girls." The woman from before said.

The girls looked and they saw a chubby woman with blond hair, wearing a white hat, a purple dress with a red rose on it, and she was shaking hands with one of the models. "Thank you, and let us work well together." Ms. Coco then turned to the girls. "What cute models. They fit the image of my clothes perfectly, why even your boyfriends will love it."

"Thank you." Blossom and Bubbles said as they blushed and smiled.

_**(To Sonic and Tails)**_

Sonic and Tails were still watching the models come by one after the other. "When are they going to show Blossom and Bubbles?" Tails asked as Sonic place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come out." He assured him as he looked around again. "Sheesh, never knew fashion shows would have this much women."

Tails smiled. "Of course, fashion shows are actually kind of special to women."

Sonic nodded in understanding. "You do have a point there...I wonder what Knux and Buttercup's doing now?"

**_(At the lab)_**

Knuckles and Buttercup entered the lab and they saw the Professor and Ken reading newspapers and Poochie rolling on the rug. "We're back!"

"Welcome back!" Professor greeted them as he noticed that Sonic and the others are gone. "Where's the others?"

"Blossom and Bubbles are appearing in a fashion show and Sonic and Tails are with them." Buttercup told him.

"Fashion show?" Professor asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Knuckles nodded as he placed his hand under his chin. "What was it called again?"

"Ms. Coco's Fashion Express." Ken answered for him.

Buttercup smiled. "Right that's it. How do you know?" She asked him as she and Knuckles walked up to the scientists.

Ken pointed to the newspaper article. "Look, she's in the newspaper." He exclaimed as the others looked. "Ms. Coco's fashion show is occuring in New Townsville. It'll be relayed on live TV."

**_(Back to the show)_**

**_-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The lights were flashing and a whole group of models were on stage posing as the audience were applauding to them.

**_"What did you think of the adult female collection?"_** Ms. Coco asked everyone as they applaude more and watched the models leave off stage. **_"Now to continue are pure fairies."_**

Sonic had a grin on his face. "Here they come!"

"Alright!" Tails said happily.

Two lights were shown and Blossom and Bubbles were walking down the stage, waving to the audience. **_"The teenager girl new sense collection. It's as deep as the trees in the forest."_** Ms. Coco finished as the crowd clapped louder.

Both Sonic and Tails looked in awe as blushes formed on their faces. "Whoa..." They both muttered as they saw the girls beginning to pose. They then got up from their seats and was shouting their names getting their attention.

Blossom and Bubbles blushed as they saw the boys cheering for them and they continue to pose. "Sonic and Tails, love us!" Blossom exclaimed while whispering.

"I know." Bubbles whispered back.

**_(The lab)_**

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV as they saw Blossom and Bubbles posing on stage.

"They look pretty good." Professor admitted as he smiled and turned to Buttercup. "How come you didn't go, Buttercup?"

Buttercup frowned not taking her eyes off the screen. "Like I'd appear in that."

Knuckles grinned. "You'd still look cute, even if you're not wearing one." He told her as she blushed madly and glared at him.

"S-S-S-Shut up!" Buttercup stammered.

Ken gasped getting everyone to look at him.

"What is it, Ken?" Professor asked him.

"Those two aren't wearing their belts." Ken exclaimed as Professor gasped also. "I wonder if they're wearing them under those clothes."

**_(Backstage of the show)_**

After Blossom and Bubbles were finished modeling, they returned backstage and had bright smiles on their faces.

"That was fun!" Bubbles said happily.

"It's the first time I got so much attention. It felt great." Blossom admitted as the other models were clapping for Ms. Coco's work.

"Bravo! Bravo! My clothes really shown!" Ms. Coco said proudly.

Blossom came up to her. "But it was kind of hard to walk."

Ms. Coco frowned. "Didn't you know? This is art." She told Blossom as she and Bubbles tilted their heads in confusion.

**_(To the boys)_**

Sonic smiled. "This is actually exciting!" He said as he raised his hands in the air.

Tails nodded in agreement. "I know. Bubbles and Blossom, sure looked pretty didn't they?"

"You bet!" Sonic answered. "Wonder what they'll wear next?"

"Looks like we're about to find out." Tails said as he and Sonic saw that the show was returning.

**_(At the lab)_**

"Oh. There they are again." Buttercup said as she and the others heard the applause that they was getting.

"HEY!" Poochie barked getting everyone's attention.

"What up, dog?" Knuckles asked him.

Poochie was jumping in front of the TV. "There's one! One of the women is a monster!" He told them as they gasped in shock.

_**(To the show)**_

The models were posing on stage with everyone clapping for them. Both Sonic and Tails saw the girls wearing different clothes as they blushed, but when they returned backstage, their eyes widened as they sense a dark presence within the crowd and the models.

"Sonic..." Tails started as he looked to Sonic with a serious look on his face.

"I know...I sense it too." Sonic told him as they heard a screaming coming from the backstage. "What the crap?!"

"What's happening?!" Ms. Coco asked.

**_-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

A familier green monkey jumped on stage and he was wearing a purple dress. "Look! Mojo's good looking!" He grinned as he began to do random poses.

Sonic and Tails eyes's widened in disbelief and they raised an eyebrow with their mouths hanging down. "What. The. Hell..." Sonic stammered.

Tails' skin turned green as he covered his mouth in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He exclaimed but shook it off.

Sonic shook his head also and grinned. "Let's rock it, Tails!" He told him as he nodded.

**_-Music: Super Sonic (Sonic 2006)-_**

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring appeared. He then balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"SONIC!" _

He shouted as he opened up his Compact. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his belt causing blue rings to come out. As soon as Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a dark blue tangtop with blue sneakers on. With snaps on Sonic's fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make a blue vest appear without the glow. He started to do breakdance poses and touched his Compact to make blue shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'S' on his vest, a blue symbol appears on the back of his vest, and a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'S' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

-**_Music: Spinning Tails (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Tails raised his hand in the air and the orange ring appeared on his finger and he held up his orange Compact, and was smiling.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tangtop with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Mojo was still doing poses. "Take a look at Mojo! He's very handsome!" He then saw that all of the women are running away from while screaming. "Wait! Properly look!" He yelled.

"Look at this!" Sonic shouted gaining Mojo's attention.

**_WHACK!_**

Sonic kicked Mojo in the face sending him flying backwards and also causing a red footprint to appear. "Ow ow ow ow! You kick Mojo!" Mojo cried as tears were dwelling in his eyes.

"Oh shut up!" A voiced shouted.

**_POW!_**

Sonic and Tails stood there and saw Knuckles giving Mojo an uppercut which sent him flying upwards. "KNUCKLES!" They boys shouted in glee.

Knuckles turned to them and grinned. "What's up?"

**_(Backstage)_**

Blossom, Bubbles along with the rest of the models were all tied up together thanks to Mojo. They try struggling to get out so they could reach their belts which were on the hangers.

"Come on damn it!" Blossom gritted through her teeth as she was reaching out the belts.

"What'll we do? At this rate..." Bubbles started but stopped as she and the others saw Buttercup there with the belts in her hands.

"We've been waiting for you!" Blossom and Bubbles said happily.

Buttercup nodded her head and begin to untie them. "Man! It was a good thing that I didn't go to the fashion show." She told them as she was finished and handed the girls their belts.

Blossom grinned. "Okay, let's rock it!"

_**-Music: Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Blossom raised her hand in the air and pink ring appeared on her finger. She then balled her up and showed a smirk.

_"BLOSSOM!" _

She shouted as she opened up her Compact. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as pink hearts came out of it. As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit with pink shoes on. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a pink heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

**_-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Bubbles raised up both her hands as she held her light blue Compact in her left and the light blue ring appears on her right hand.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact with the light blue hairpin appearing in her hair. She swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

**_(To the boys)_**

**_-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)_**

"Look! Aren't I good looking?" Mojo asked as he pointed to himself.

The boys sweat dropped and large veins appeared on their heads. "HELL NO!" They yelled.

"All we see is an ugly monkey!" Buttercup exclaimed as she and the girls arrived.

Sonic smirked. "About time you girls showed up."

Blossom smiled and giggled. "Thanks for waiting for us sweetie."

"Fighting love science legend! Freedom Fighters Z!" Freedom Fighters Z proclaimed as they posed.

"You appeared again Freedom Fighters? Just what wanted Z! Take this!" Mojo shouted as took out a box and launched six missles at the heroes.

"Bubbles!" Sonic called out to her as she nodded.

**_"Balloon Catcher!"_** Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and launched six bubbles to capture the missles.

Mojo's jaw dropped to the floor.

**_"Shooting Berry Tart!"_ **Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo and destroyed the missles.

Mojo gritted his teeth in anger and started to look around and spotted Ms. Coco and her assisstant. "You're the only ones left!" He said as he grabbed Ms. Coco.

"Oh no!" Blossom said.

Mojo grinned evily. "Don't move! Or Mojo won't be responsible for what happens to them." He demanded.

"Save me!" Ms. Coco cried out to the heroes.

"How dirty!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"You damn monkey!" Knuckles said.

Mojo starts to back away slowly. "I'm going to flee with her as my hostage!" He declared.

Sonic looks around and spots a banana peel on stage. "That's it!" He exclaimed as he picked it. "Now!" He threw the peel behind Mojo.

Mojo slipped on the peel and he letted go of Ms. Coco. "Ouch!"

**_"Tail Spin!"_** Tails shouted as he spun around and hitted Mojo with his twin tails.

**_"Swing Sonic!"_** Buttercup shouted as a green energy blast came from the hammer and sent Mojo flying.

**_CRASH!_**

"I WON'T GIVE UP...!" Mojo stated as he dissappeared into the clear sky.

**_(Several days later)_**

**_-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-_**

Days passed since the heroes stopped Mojo. Sonic and the others along with Professor, Ken, and Poochie went to the fashion show cause Ms. Coco had a new design. What new clothes did she have prepared this time?

"Soon, Blossom and Bubbles will appear." Professor exclaimed.

Knuckles chuckled a bit. "After going through all that, they modeled for another show."

"They must really like it." Buttercup said.

"I heard that this time the clothes are different it seems." Ken said.

"We heard that too." Tails exclaimed.

Sonic placed his hand under his chin. "Wonder what it could be?" He thought out loud.

**_"Thank you for waiting."_** Ms. Coco said happily. **_"I got this idea from the incident that I was involved in a few days ago. This time is Freedom Fighters Z Emergency. It's a collection which allows you to move easily."_ **She explained. **_"Please look."_**

The audience starts to claping and Sonic and Tails had bright smiles on their faces since they wanted to see how Blossom and Bubbles would look like with the new clothes on. The drums starts to play.

"They're coming out." Sonic exclaimed.

The drums stopped playing and the lights showed Blossom and Bubbles in odd looking clothes. Blossom had on a yellow jumpsuit with pink hearts on it and Bubbles had on a light blue jumpsuit with bubbles on it.

Sonic and the others stood there with their mouths hanging open and dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Blossom and Bubbles blushed in embarrassment as they looked at the clothes. "This look is so embarassing."

Ms. Coco came out as well and she wore a purple jumpsuit with flowers on it. "Switch on!" She took a button and pressed it.

The shoes that Blossom and Bubbles wore with the clothes had springs at the bottom. They began to jump around which caused their eyes to widened. "No!"

"Dude..." Knuckles started as he watched the girls jump.

Sonic nods his head. "We know..."

Ms. Coco chuckled. "This is art." She stated as she pushed the button again and she had springs under her shoes. She began to jump around also. "This is the fashion for Freedom Fightes Z." She exclaimed as the audience along with the heroes were laughing at them.

Knuckles actually fell on his knees and holding his stomach. "My stomach hurts!" He said through his laughter.

Sonic fell on his back. "Oh man! This is too much!" He said through his laughter.

"I can't jump properly!" Bubbles exclaimed as she and Blossom fell off the stage with dumbfounded expressions.

**_Ending 2: LOOK!_**


	16. Princess' Night

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

New Townsville at dark. There was a full moon out and all of the lights are turned off and some of the people were asleep. Nothing could ruin this fabulous moment!

**_MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_**

Except for that. The cry of a cat echoed through out the whole city which caused all of the lights to turn on. All of a sudden, the royal spoiled brat Princess Morbucks appeared on all of the screens around the city grinning. Just what the heck is this girl doing now?

**_-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Hi! Everybody." Princess greeted to the citizens who were out on the streets getting their attention. "Go fight! Go fight! Go fight! Go fight! Go fight!" She cheered.

All of the citizens had one thing on their minds. "What is that?"

**_(Professor's Lab)_**

Professor and Ken were watching everything on the monitors. They looked at each other in confusion at Princess's cheering and decided to have Freedom Fighters Z take care of this. Poochie knew what to do.

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU"

**_(The boys's place)_**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in the living room doing what they usually do. Sonic was playing his guitar, Tails was on his computer, and Knuckles was exercising. They was having great time, but they heard their Compacts beeping and they had annoyed looks on their faces.

"What's going on?!" They asked.

**_-Music: We Can (Sonic Heroes)-_**

The boys raised their hands up in the air and three colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, their clothes are replaced with tangtops. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

They touched their Compacts to make their shorts appear. They then made their fingerless white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols on the back of their vests. The little watches appeared on the their wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks. They then got into their 'Sonic Heroes' pose as they finished transforming.

They fly out of their home with blue, red and orange streaks right behind them.

**_(Blossom's place)_**

Blossom was at home, working on her homework. She finally got the answer she was looking for, but before she could write it down, she heard her Compact beeping. She looked at it, while twitching her eye in annoyance.

_**-Music: Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Blossom raised her hand in the air and pink ring appeared on her finger. She then balled her up and showed a smirk.

_"BLOSSOM!" _

She shouted as she opened up her Compact. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as pink hearts came out of it. As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit with pink shoes on. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a pink heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

"What could it be at this hour?!" She asked as she begins to fly into the city with pink streak behind her.

**_(Bubbles's place)_**

Bubbles had a long day, so guess what? She decided to go take a bath! But...just when she was about to take her clothes off she heard her Compact beeping. This close too...

**_-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Bubbles raised up both her hands as she held her light blue Compact in her left and the light blue ring appears on her right hand.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact with the light blue hairpin appearing in her hair. She swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

"And I was getting into the bath too!" She exclaimed as she fly off with light blue streak behind her.

**_(Buttercup's place)_**

Buttercup was watching tonight's soccer game but she heard her Compact beeping and she growled in annoyance.

_**-Music: Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Buttercup raised her hand in the air and a green ring with a 'P' insignia appeared and she held up her green Compact with the 'P' insignia on it as she grinned.

_"BUTTERCUP!" _

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and two green hairpins appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as green stars came out of it. As soon as Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit with green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make a yellow vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a green heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

"I missed the goal!" She complained as she fly off with green streak behind her.

**_(The City)_**

**_-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"Go fight! Go fight! Go fight!" Princess said still cheering.

The heroes have arrived and they saw Princess cheering on top of a building.

"Not her again..." Knuckles complained in annoyance as he flies down to the building.**_ "Knuckle Punch!"_** He punched the building causing it to vibrate and Princess to fall off.

**_THUMP!_**

Sonic and Blossom grabbed a giant purse and caught Princess with it closing it tight. "It's OK!" They both said as they and the others fly off into the lab.

**_(Professor's Lab)_**

**_-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-_**

The heroes brought Princess into the lab, so that Professor and Ken can turn her to normal. He fired the Chemical Partical Beam at Princess and in a flash of light, she returned to her brown puffy hair self.

"Let's take her home!" Sonic and Knuckles said still annoyed by her actions.

**_(Princess's Manor)_**

The heroes brought the unconscious Princess back into her manor. As they laid her on the couch, they heard one of the maids coming, so in a flash they left.

The maid saw Princess sleeping on the couch and she began to shake her. "Miss Morbucks. Miss Morbucks." She called trying to wake her up.

Princess opened up her eyes a little bit. "Huh?" She fully opened them and stood up looking around. "Why am I here?"

**_(The heroes)_**

The heroes had tired looks on their faces. And they was flying kind of slow. Why did this girl have to do something like this so late at night?

"I'm so tired." Sonic exclaimed.

"I want my bed." Tails said.

"Let's hurry back." Blossom said.

"And sleep." Bubbles finished.

"Right." Buttercup agreed.

"Cool." Knuckles said keeping his eyes open.

**_(Next day)_**

**_-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-_**

The heroes were walking to school together and they still had tired looks on their faces. Guess they didn't get much sleep from last night.

"Sleepy..." Both Sonic and Blossom said tiredly.

**_HONK! HONK!_**

The heroes turned around and they saw a purple limo heading towards them real fast. They moved out of the way and they knew who exactly was in the limo.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sonic shouted.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Blossom yelled.

"Whose fault do you think it is that we're so sleepy?!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"It's unsafe to drive really fast when students are crossing!" Tails yelled.

Large veins appeared on Knuckles's fists. "Yeah, don't act like you didn't see us!"

Large red veins appeared on Buttercup's head and her fist. "That girl! I'm going to knock her to the other side of the Earth!" She growled.

**_(Later that night)_**

**_MEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!_**

The cry of the cat appeared again and it caught the citizen's attention. They all looked up in the sky and they saw Princess riding a horse...from a Merry-Go-Round? Of course she get that kind of thing, she's rich.

"Everyone notice! Princess is going by!" She shouted as she was now riding her horse on the streets.

The heroes were flying in the city while yawning tiredly.

Sonic spotted Princess and large vein appeared on his head. "We are not playing this game!" He said tiredly.

Blossom nodded. "Agreed." She took out her Yo-Yo and launched it at Princess. **_"Shooting Tangerine Jelly!"_**

**_BONG!_**

Princess is knocked out and she falls off her horse.

**_THUMP!_**

Tails and Bubbles grabbed the giant purse from before and caught Princess with it. The heroes fly off back into the lab.

**_(Lab)_**

Professor changed Princess back to normal and Knuckles was too exhausted to shake his head in annoyance. "If this girl do this again, I'm punching her in the face!" He exclaimed as he and others brought Princess back to her Mansion and headed home.

**_(Next day at school)_**

"Who has an idea for the upcoming bazaar?" Ms. Kean asked her students.

Princess raised her hand. "Here!" She got up from her seat. "I've thought of putting up a store for the new brand I'm producing." She exclaimed earning applauses from her friends.

**_-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

In the back of the classroom, Sonic and the others were sleeping in class, they actually got away with it by drawing an eye on their lids.

**_(Professor's lab)_**

School had ended and the heroes were still sleepy and exhausted, they had to wake up everytime they had to move into a different class. Really feel sorry for these guys right now...

"Princess probably won't cause trouble tonight, right?" Bubbles asked tiredly as she was reading a magazine.

"It can't be." Blossom replied while eating a potato chip.

Sonic was leaning on his chair. "Yeah, she's desperate for attention." He pointed out.

"Give me a break." Buttercup said laying her head down on the table.

"I'm too sleepy to even go." Tails yawned. "Just look at Knuckles..." He and the others looked at him and he was sleeping on the floor. "He's so tired, he fell asleep."

"Everyone's pretty fatigued." Ken exclaimed looking at them.

"Let's send them home early and have them sleep." Professor suggested.

**_(Later that night at Princess's Manor)_**

Princess was in her bedroom and she was putting on a new pair of animal clothes for Sapphire. Seem's that she made that outfit herself since she was the one who suggested that store design idea. She was dancing around happily with her cat, so she decided to show the clothes to her parents.

Inside a room, we see man with red hair on both sides of his head, a red moustache, blue eyes with star pupils and wearing a fandy outfit. Next to the man was a woman with brown hair, a red dress, two large earings, light blue eyes with star pupils, watching TV together. These people were Mr. and Mrs. Morbucks.

Princess into her parents room while holding onto Sapphire and she got a big smile on her face. "Look, look! Mama! Papa!" She called to them but stopped as she saw who they was watching on TV.

It was a girl playing a violin. She has pale white skin, brown long hair, light purple eyes with star pupils, and she wore a purple dress.

Mrs. Morbucks sighed. "Duchess. It's lovely every time I hear it." She commented.

"She won the English violen contest. Of course it's good." Mr. Morbucks exclaimed.

"But I wonder when Duchess will return from London?" Mrs. Morbucks asked as she was leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"You must endure till the end of this semester." Mr. Mobucks told her.

Princess frowned and turned to the family picture. _"Duchess. Even though she's studying abroad in London she's getting more attention than me even today!"_ She exclaimed as she ran into her room. _"I also...I also want to be like big sister..."_ She looks outside. "No! I want to stand out more than Duchess!" She squeezed her cat's tail.

**_MEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!_**

**_(At the park)_**

**_-Music: Living In The City (Sonic R)-_**

Princess transformed and she was playing a violin on stage. And boy did she suck! Her terrible playing could be heard all around the park and people were covering their ears. In fact the whole city heard Princess playing and they covered their ears also.

It was so loud that it woke Freedom Fighters Z up. They got out of their beds and transformed.

"Is this even possible?" Sonic and Blossom asked tiredly and annoyed.

"Even though Professor had us go home early too." Bubbles exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

"I've had enough." Tails complained.

Buttercup had large veins on her head. "I'M GONNA SEND THAT GIRL TO PLUTO!" She shouted.

"Forget that!" Knuckles said with a red vein on his cheek. "LET'S SEND HER TO MARS!"

They made it to the park and Tails knocked Princess out by his using his twin tails. She fell and landed into the giant purse which was carried by Knuckles and Buttercup.

**_(The lab)_**

Again, Professor is transforming Princess back into her normal self with the heroes watching in complete sleepiness. Except for Sonic cause he already fell asleep while standing up.

"Three days in a row!" Blossom exclaimed in drowsiness.

"I'm at my limit." Tails exclaimed closing their eyes.

"I need my beauty sleep." Bubbles said with her eyes closed.

Knuckles and Buttercup was about to get into Princess's face but was held back by Tails and Bubbles. "LET'S SEND HER TO THE END OF HER LIFE SPAN!" They yelled with large veins on their heads.

"Just what could be the cause? Why is she transforming so frequently?" Ken asked.

"I'm sure there must be some catalyst. Something reacting to the Chemical Z in Princess Morbucks." Professor proclaimed.

Ken placed his hand under his chin. "If we know that, we stop her from transforming, right?"

Blossom drowsily got into a pose. "Alright! That's it!" She said as she was helding onto Sonic to keep him from falling.

"Tomorrow we begin our investigation!" Bubbles said.

"Alright!" Knuckles and Buttercup said with small veins on their heads.

"Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme..." Sonic said happily in his sleep causing everyone to look at him with sweat drops appearing on their heads. He then wrapped his arms around Blossom's neck. "Sure Blossom, we can have some together, I don't mind at all..." He then started to lick her cheek which caused her to blush madly and have hearts in her eyes despite her sleepiness.

"Oh sweetie..." She sanged as she began to hug him.

**_(Next day)_**

The heroes were wide awakened now and they was watching Princess. It was now time to take action! Throughout the whole school day, they follwed her everywhere she went. They also found out that she had lots of rich stuff with her like a golden eraser and a golden tiolet just for herself. What's up with that? As soon as school ended they secretly hid in the back of her limo and it was a little too small for them.

"Geez, we kept looking and looking..." Sonic started.

"And we still didn't find anything!" Blossom finished.

"If she has money for stuff like that..." Tails stated as he was putting the things that he and friends saw at school.

"You could buy out soccer, baseball, and basketball season tickets..." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Boxing, Video Games. Hell, we'd be lucky if she found a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah." Bubbles nodded.

Tails soon started to blush. "Doesn't anybody else thinks that it's weird?"

"What's weird, Tails?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're inside a trunk and we're too big to even fit in it...and well..." He trailed off as the others started to blush also.

"Ah..." Bubbles moaned getting everyone to look at her. "Miles...your finger...it's in my..." Everyone blushed deepened as they know what Bubbles meant.

"I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Tails stammered really fast.

_**(At the mansion)**_

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The limo stopped, which caused the heroes to look at each other with grins on their faces. They opened up the trunk and saw the maids greeting Princess as she walks past them. As soon as she went inside, the heroes stepped out of trunk and tip-toed out of sight from the maids.

**(Inside)**

The heroes have managed to sneak inside Princess's home. They watched as she saw her go upstairs, they followed her and ended up at a hallway, a really LONG hallway.

Sonic sweat dropped at the sight before him. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Whoa..." Tails said lost at words.

"Wh-What's up with all this space?" Blossom asked completely surprised.

"It's freaking extravagantly wide!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"This is bad. With so many we would have no way of knowing where Princess is." Bubbles pointed out.

Knuckles looks around again and he sighed in annoyance. "We'll just have to open all of them!"

The heroes nodded their heads and went into separate directions.

**_(To Blossom)_**

**_-Music: Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)-_**

Blossom entered a room and took a look around. Inside it had paintings and it also artifacts. "A museum in a house!" She exclaimed as she began to explore more of the museum. She eventually grew bored and decided to leave but there was only one problem. "But where's the exit?" She asked trying to remember where it was.

**_(To Sonic)_**

Sonic walked into a room, and he saw...A giant STAKEBOARD PARK! Everywhere he look, he saw ramps in different sizes, along with different skateboard designs. He completely sweat drop and had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "How the hell is THIS possible?!" He asked in complete confusion.

**_(To Knuckles)_**

Knuckles entered a room, and his jaw began to drop. This room was filled with treasure! He looked around and he saw coins, diamonds, everything! This is seriously crazy. "So many treasures!" He said in shock as a large red vein appeared on his head. "I'M SUPPOSE TO BE A TRESURE HUNTER! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!" He whinned.

**_(To Buttercup)_**

Buttercup entered a large bathhouse which had four sections and also a large water ride like thing in the center. "What is this floor?!" She asked completely shocked as she looks around. "Is it Princess land?" She slips and falls into the water. "Plus the current is too swift!" She exclaimed as she drifted off somewhere.

**_(To Tails)_**

Tails enters a large room full of nothing but different computers. "So much computers!" He exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression. He soon walks around and he saw the largest computer in there. His jaws dropped to the floor. "How rich are these people?!"

**_(To Bubbles)_**

Bubbles entered a closet which had nothing but clothes in it. She walks past them and enters another room which had another set of clothes in it. She walks past those clothes and enters another room with ANOTHER set of clothes. She does this again and again. "How far does this closet continue?"

The heroes soon gasped in shock as they realized something. "Could it be we're...Lost?!"

**_(The hallway)_**

Different doors opened, as it showed the heroes with annoyed looks on their faces. They walked into the main hallway where they first splitted up, they stopped and looked at each other for a moment. They soon began to have a group hug. "Found you!" They said in relief.

Soon a whole lot of maids who looked exatcly like each other were marching in a line. The heroes hid out of sight and tip-toed quitely past them, and hid again behind a column.

"At any rate, let's act in a group so we don't get lost." Blossom said quitely.

"Otherwise we're stranded in the house!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You'd need a search party to be found in this place." Buttercup said.

Sonic, Tails, and Bubbles nodded their heads in agreement. "You said it."

The heroes continued to take a look around the whole place. They checked in every rooms, they snuck past the maids and Princess's parents. And there was just one room left.

**_(The library)_**

Sonic whistled in awe as he and the others saw a whole lot of books. "Check it out." He said looking around.

"A library though?" Knuckles asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"So many..." Bubbles stated.

"Don't tell me these people actually read all these books." Blossom exclaimed.

Tails was looking at row of pink books with someone's name on it. "Who's Duchess?" He asked as he picked on the books up.

"Number..." Sonic said reading it before his eyes widened. "6570!?"

A TV was coming down from the ceiling and it got our heroes attention. The screen turns on and it showed a compliation recordings of Princess's older sister.

"I didn't know she had a sister." Buttercup exclaimed.

Sonic and Tails blinked and then gasped as they looked at the book. "These aren't books!" They exclaimed as they looked around.

"They're all DVDs..." Blossom stated.

"And they're all Duchess Morbucks!" Bubbles finished.

Knuckles then saw a small pack of DVDs. "Hey look, Princess's DVDs." He said.

Buttercup grinned at the sight. "It's freaking small compared to her sis." She chuckled.

Tails placed his hand under his chin. "Princess stands out in school, however..."

"At home, she doesn't at all." Bubbles finished.

The heroes gasped as they remembered Princess trying to get everyone's attention from the previous nights.

"Princess is jealous..." Blossom started.

"Of her sister." Tails finished.

"It does make sense." Buttercup said.

"So what a sec. Is her sister somehow related to her transforming?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't think so. Princess wanted to stand out more than her sister..."

"Before she was bathed in the Black Z-Ray, right?" Buttercup asked.

**_(In a room)_**

The heroes started to hear a piano playing. They soon started to follow the sound of the piano and found a door. They opened the door and they saw Princess playing a giant paino with Sapphire sitting underneath her.

_"Duchess...When I surpass such a wonderful big sister...I will stand out the most in this home!"_ Princess declared to herself as she stepped on her cat's tail.

**_MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!_**

In a flash of different poses, Princess has transformed into her red afro evil self. The heroes stood there and saw Princess's black aura around her.

"Are you serious!" Knuckles exclaimed. "The cat's scream is the transformation trigger?"

Sonic grinned. "Let's rock it!"

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_-Music: Let The Speed Mend It (Sonic and the secret rings)-_**

"Catch Princess and Sapphire!" Sonic ordered.

"Roger!"

They caught Princess and Sapphire and both of them were struggling.

**_(Later on at the lab)_**

Our heroes brought the unconscious Princess into the lab and Professor returned her to normal. As for Sapphire, she was put into a cage with everyone looking at her.

"So the cause of Princess' transformation is this cat's scream?" Professor asked being surprised.

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Blossom exclaimed.

"No doubt about it." The others said.

"If the body is reacting to this cat's scream then..." Ken was about to say but was interrupted by Buttercup.

"We should send her to the ends of space!" She exclaimed.

Knuckles nods his head as an evil grin appears on his face. "I like that idea."

Ken looked at them with a 'Are you serious' look. "That's animal abuse!" He pointed out.

"Then what should we do?" Bubbles asked.

"This!" Professor held up a purple collar with a snake on it. "Equipment that changes a cat's voice."

Ken smiled. "If the voice changes, then she shouldn't transform anymore." He explained.

"Awesome! You are the man!" Sonic commented happily.

"You're brilliant!" Blossom commented happily.

Professor putted the collar around Sapphire's neck. She stood there for a few moments and then started to speek. "Yo de le hi hi."

"IT WORKS!" Everyone cheered happily. But they then saw Princess standing up.

**_POOF!_**

**_-Music: Boss (Sonic Advance 3)-_**

Princess transforms and turns around to the heroes and scientists but something was different...her hair was grayish blue and it's gotten a little longer. The heroes had dumbfounded expressions on their faces as they looked at Princess ugly new hairdo.

"What happened to her hair!?" Tails asked.

"Move!" Princess ordered. Everyone moved out of the way and she walks past them. She then crashed into the lab causing a hole to be formed and leaving the heroes to have still have dumbfounded expressions.

"Dude..." Sonic started. "GET BACK HERE!"

**_(In the City)_**

Princess appears on all of the screens in the city grinning evily. "Art is an explosion!" She shouted as her hair extends and lands on the buildings, streets, and cars. Paint started to come out of it as she started to move her hair. Freedom Fighters Z arrived and they got painted on, leaving them with annoyed looks on their faces.

"This sucks." Sonic and Blossom said as they shook the paint off of them.

"She's worse than usual, isn't she?" Bubbles asked as she shook the paint off.

"Something tells me that the collar Professor invented causes Princess to have new powers." Tails explained as he shook the paint off.

"Yeah? Well, he better not've made more of those things!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm sending her to the end of the galaxy!" Buttercup declared.

_**(The lab)**_

Professor and Ken were watching what was going on. "That's not good!" They exclaimed.

Professor went to a box. He then opens the box and it showed the same colored collars except with different animal faces. He took the one with the elephant on it and putted it on Sapphire.

"Elephant!"

**_(To the heroes)_**

**_POOF!_**

Princess's hair changed again and this time it looked like a red elephant. She used the nose of the elephant as a weapon and whatever words she said, they will come out of the nose. In fact, everyone word that she says is her describing herself.

"It's just keeps getting worse and worse." Buttercup said.

"Damn that Professor! I knew he made more of those stupid collars!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily. "When this is over, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

**_POOF!_**

"Oh now what?!" Sonic asked in annoyance. He looked at Princess and saw her hair changed into a purple octopus with a yellow crown on it's head. "Is Professor serious?!"

A small piano pad appeard to Princess. "This is definitely my specialty!" She plays the piano and she seriously sucks at it! Everyone including Freedom Fighters Z had to cover their ears from the awful music.

The heroes had to put an end to this so they charged at Princess. But she used the tenticles in her hair to knock them back and crash into a wall.

"I'm serious! The only way is to send her flying to the end of space!" Buttercup said with a large vein on her head.

"Then let's do it!" Knuckles said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, I got an idea! Princess wants to be like Duchess, right?" Tails asked getting everyone to look at him.

"Her big sis?" Buttercup asked confused.

"You mean who was praised the most?" Blossom asked also.

Tails nodded. "Yeah."

The others looked at each other as they all knew where Tails was getting at. "Then..." They fly off somewhere.

**_-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Confetti's can be seen and fireworks appeared. Princess stops playing the piano and looks up in the sky to see Freedom Fighters Z with confetti poppers in their hands.

"Princess is great!" They all shouted as Princess stood there in awe.

Sonic and Blossom flies down to the citizens. "Everyone else too!"

"Compliment Princess!" Bubbles told them.

"Cheer for Princess!" Tails exclaimed.

"Clap for her." Buttercup said clapping her hands.

"Come on everybody!" Knuckles shouted. "Let's give Princess a round of applause!"

Princess looked at the heroes then back at the citizens who was clapping for her. They're clapping for her? Is she dreaming? A big smile appeared on her face as she bowed and waved to the people. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"There! **_Balloon Catcher!_**" Bubbles shouted as a giant bubble appeared from her rod.

The bubble captured Princess as she was still waving to the citizens. Sonic and Knuckles grabbed hold of the bubble and they along with the others fly off into the lab.

**_(The lab)_**

**_-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The heroes returned to the lab and they saw Professor and Ken with scratches on their faces.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Sonic asked with a sweat drop before he released something was missing. "The cat got away didn't she?" He asked in which the scientists nodded their heads. They layed the unconscious Princess on the bed and she returned to normal.

"I was so close too..." Professor proclaimed.

"Yeah..." Ken agreed scratching his head.

"HOW?!" The heroes yelled at them.

A large sweat drop appeared on the scientists head since they couldn't find an answer.

Bubbles smiled. "But for now..." She started.

"We can sleep soundly tonight!" Tails finished happily.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

**_(Later that night)_**

Another perfect night as the lights wore off in New Townsville and everyone was asleep. But then a metallic sound is heard walking through the streets. Who the heck is it this time? "Wake up! Wake up!" The culprit is who causing trouble is none than the evil yet stupid Mojo Jojo in his Robo Jojo. "Mojo is passing by!"

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"_** Poochie shouted.

**_-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The heroes woke up from their sleep and they had annoyed looks on their faces. "THAT'S IT!" They shouted as they got off of their beds and transformed.

"Today I will..." Mojo didn't finish as he saw the heroes flying towards him with pissed looks on their faces. "Uh oh."

**_"Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!"_ ** Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo.

**_"Whirlwind Kick!"_** Sonic shouted as he kicked the air causing an energy blast to appear.

_**"Bubble Popper!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and bubbles came out.

**_"Thunder shoot!"_ **Tails shouted as an electricity ball appeared on his feet and kicked it at Mojo.

**_"Fire Dunk!"_** Knuckles shouted as he launched his fire balls at Mojo.

**_"Swing Sonic!"_** Buttercup shouted as green energy blast appeared on hammer.

Mojo cries out in pain as the attacks was ripping his robot in pieces. "That was short!" He exclaimed as he flies back to his home.

"Hmph!" Tails and Bubbles puffed their cheeks.

"Go home!" Blossom shouted.

"How'd you like that?!" Sonic asked.

"That's what you get!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"That's our grudge against Princess!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Let's go to sleep!" The heroes shouted as they fly back to their homes to FINALLY get some sleep.

**_Ending 2: LOOK!_**


	17. The Last Chaos Emerald

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(The Lab)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

It's another beautiful day in New Townsville! People are walking and talking with each other, no Mojo Jojo or any other monsters around to spoil this day. But what about the mad scientist Dr. Eggman? What was he planning on doing next? One thing's for sure, whatever plans he got cooking up, he'll never be a match for Freedom Fighters Z!

Speaking of Freedom Fighters Z...I wonder what they are doing at the lab along with Professor and Ken Untonium and the robot dog Poochie?

"Guys! I can sense a Chaos Emerald!" Poochie shouted causing everyone to look at him.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted finally ready for some action.

"How many Chaos Emeralds do we have now?" Ken asked his father.

"Well..." Professor walks over to a container and it held the red, green, yellow, and purple emeralds. "We have four Chaos Emeralds and Dr. Eggman has two of them."

"So this next emerald is the last one!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Right!" Knuckles nodded. "Now let's get this emerald before Fatass Eggman get's it."

"YEAH!" The others shouted.

"But where is the emerald?" Bubbles asked Poochie.

"Well..." Poochie trailed off.

**_(In the City)_**

**_-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

"THE SEWERS THOUGH!?" The girls asked in shock.

Well, Poochie told them that the Chaos Emerald was either in the sewers or in the ocean, he wasn't actually sure. So they decided to go check the sewers first which to the girls were disgusted and as for the ocean...you know Sonic, poor guy is seriously scared of the ocean.

Sonic and the others left the lab, so that they can begin their search. They stopped by the entrance of the sewers and the girls were sweating bullets.

Ken had a sweat drop on his face when he saw the girls. "I know it's gross, but we still need the emerald."

"Yeah." Sonic said turning green.

Knuckles sighed. "People are going to think it's weird that Freedom Fighters Z are going to the sewers." He said getting everyone to look at him and hanged their heads down.

"Let's just hurry up and see if this emerald is in here, so we can go to the ocean." Blossom shouted with a large vein on her head.

Sonic opened up the latch to the sewers. "Let's go!" He said as he and the others climbed down.

**_(Sewers)_**

**_-Music: Dive into the Mellow (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

"Whoa..." Everyone said in awe at the sight before them.

The sewers was really HUGE! Inside they saw a giant open space...you know what I'm just going to say it. The sewers is the Aquatic Mine stage from Sonic Adventure 2.

Knuckles had to sweat drop as he had deja vu feeling coming from this place. "Where have I seen this...?" He muttered to himself.

A small vein appeared on Buttercup's head. "How the hell are we going to find the emerald in a place like this?!" She shouted as it echoed through out the sewer.

"C-Calm down, Buttercup..." Professor said in a scared toned.

Ken nodded. "Yeah, I mean..." He stopped and looked around.

"I thought the sewers would be yucky and filled with rats." Bubbles said being surprised.

"Me too." Blossom agreed.

Poochie smiled. "It is."

"Hey..." Buttercup called out to everyone. "What's that?" She pointed to a picture that was on a rural.

Tails looked at the picture. "Is that...a ghost?"

"EEEEKK!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed as they held onto each other.

"Calm down!" Ken and Sonic yelled with annoyed looks on their faces.

Knuckles sighed and started to take a look around the Mines. "Let's hurry up and find this emerald." He told them.

Sonic nodded. "Okay guys, spread out!"

The heroes and scientists looked around the Aquatic Mines. They've searched high and low for the emerald but had no luck. They even tried to go underwater, but the girls and the scientists didn't want to go in, so they had the boys go in. They came back up and shook their heads signaling that there was no emerald.

"Okay, the emerald is not here, so can we PLEASE go now?!" Blossom while whinning.

"Yeah, we can go." Sonic said while smiling.

"Seriously, guys..." Knuckles said getting their attention. "I'm telling ya, I've seen this somewhere before..."

"Really?" Poochie asked him curiously.

He nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"HOOORAAAY!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered.

"Time to go to the ocean..." Buttercup stated looking at Sonic with a evil grin on her face. "You ready for a swim, Sonic?"

Sonic gulped and just started to sweat bullets real fast. "Mommy..." He whimpered.

**_(Eggman's Base)_**

**_-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

Eggman is in his base looking at the two emeralds that he got. He sighed in annoyance. He only had two of the seven Chaos Emeralds and Freedom Fighters Z have four of them. He was about to come up with a plan in order to steal the emeralds but was interrupted when both of his robots: Decoe and Bocoe charged in.

"Doctor! We've found a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the ocean." Decoe exclaimed.

"And Sonic and his friends are there searching for it, right now!" Bocoe added.

"Really?" Dr. Eggman asked grinning evily. "Well then, I guess it's time for us to make our move."

Decoe came up to Eggman with a stack of cards on a plate. "Your cards, Doctor."

Dr. Eggman took the cards and they showed different kinds of robots. He placed his hand under his chin. "Hmm...I can't choose." He exclaimed as he grinned. He took the stack of cards and putted them inside a machine. He pulled down a handle like some sort of slot machine. And what do ya know, it was a slot machine for robots. The screen showed three jellyfish like robot. "Ah, Clurken!" He pushed a button and he launched Clurken.

**_(The Beach)_**

**_-Music: Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Everyone made it to the beach. But, Professor and Ken had to go back to the lab to get some equipment. Sonic and the boys got into their swimming trunks and was also showing off their animal features. The girls went into the bathroom to go change.

Sonic was helding up his stomach. "Not gonna freak out! Not gonna freak out!" He kept on repeating.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and back at Sonic with sweat drops on their heads._ "He's going to puke later on."_ They thought.

"Oh boys..." Three voices sanged.

They looked towards the voice and their eyes widened as blushes formed on their faces. Sonic saw Blossom wearing a pink bikini with hearts on it. Knuckles saw Buttercup wearing a green swimsuit. And finally Tails saw Bubbles wearing the same outfit as Buttercup except it was blue and it had white bubbles on it.

"So, what do ya think?" The girls asked the boys while blushing. They recieved their answer when the boys shot nosebleeds and fainted on the sand with big goofy smiles.

"I think they like it." Buttercup said looking at the boys while crossing her arms.

**_(Later on)_**

Sonic was now getting annoyed. They've waited for Professor and Ken and they didn't come back yet. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Blossom nodded annoyed also.

"HEY!"

The heroes turned around and they saw Professor, Ken and Poochie running while carrying a bag. They saw Professor wearing a red and white stripe swimming outfit (don't know what's it called) and Ken wore the same thing except it's light blue.

"It's about damn time!" Knuckles shouted glaring at the scientists and dog.

"What took you guys?!" Buttercup asked with a small vein on her fist.

Ken quickly hid behind Professor. "Well...Um...We had to go and get supplies and..." He shuttered.

"Nope!" Sonic yelled crossing his arms and getting everyone to look at him. "Not going! I don't care if it's an emerald, I am not going!" He pouted.

Blossom came up and started to pinch his cheek. "Aw, c'mon sweetie!"

"Yeah, Sonic! Don't become a brat!" Buttercup stated.

"It's just water, dude." Knuckles exclaimed.

A large vein appeared on Sonic's head. "And that's just it..." He growled. "I. HATE. WATER!" He shouted at the last part.

"But Sonic-" Professor started but was interrupted by him.

"No, 'Buts'!" He said as he walks away. "I'm going home!" A hand touched Sonic's shoulder, he turns his head and saw Blossom smiling at him with a pink aura around her. He knew that smile of her's was an angry one. He soon started to turn white when he saw her long orange hair raising.

"Sweetie..." She said in a demonic voice caushing him to shiver. "You don't want to see me angry don't you?"

Sonic quickly shook his head. "NO! I was just kidding around!" He faked laughed. He then saw Blossom giving him grin.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully. "Then let's go!" She starts to drag Sonic causing tears to run down like a water fall.

Knuckles went bug eyed as he saw the display. "Man...that was scary." He whispered to Tails.

"It'd be best not to make Bubbles and Buttercup have the same aura like Blossom." He whispered back.

Bubbles and Buttercup's ears perked up as they heard their little whisper. They turned to them very slowly with green and light blue auras around them. "We heard you..." They said crossing their arms glaring at them.

Knuckles and Tails quickly held onto each other with sweat coming down like bullets. "We're sorry!"

**_(Middle of the Ocean)_**

The heroes took a boat and they drove it to the ocean. Poochie was smelling around the area which caused Professor to stop the boat.

Poochie stopped sniffing and pointed below at the sea. "Down there!"

The heroes and Professor took the bag and they putted everything they needed. Goggles, air tanks, etc. As soon as they was finished, the heroes had to take their belts off and leave'em on the boat.

Professor turned to them and smiled. "Okay, let's go." He said as he dived in the water along with Knuckles, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Sonic sat there with his arms crossed. "I'm gonna stay."

"Sweetie..." Blossom said coldly causing Sonic have a scared expression on his face. "In the water." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" He squeaked as he jumped right in with Blossom following him.

"Sorry, Ken." Tails started. "It'd be best to stay up here with Poochie."

Ken hung his head. "Right...see you guys later." He waved to Tails as he saw him dive in.

**_(Under the sea)_**

**_-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Everyone was swimming together as they searched for the final Chaos Emerald. As they did, they saw fish swimming past them and other sea creatures. They spreaded out to go search for it.

Blossom smiled at the sight. "Wow! The sea is so beautiful ain't it sweetie? Hm?" She noticed Sonic there turning green.

"I'm gonna hurl..." He stated leaving Blossom to sweat drop.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She took his hand. "I'm here for you."

Sonic blushed at that and letted out a smile. "Thanks Blos."

"Does anyone see it?" Knuckles asked as he looked around.

"No..." Buttercup said.

Tails shook his head. "Not here."

"I don't see it." Bubbles said.

Professor however saw something huge. He swamed closer to it and had a surprise look on his face. "Hey, look!" He called to the heroes. "It's a pirate ship!"

"Cool!" Bubbles said.

"Let's take a look inside." Blossom suggested. "Maybe the emerald's inside."

"Then let's go." Knuckles said.

**_(Back on the boat)_**

Ken was bored as hell. There was nothing he could do. What can he do? All that he can do is just sit and wait for the others to come back.

Poochie noticed this and smiled at him. "Why don't we go down help the others?" He asked getting Ken out of his bored trance.

"We can't." Ken said in dissappointment. " If we go then you'll be...Well...You know."

Poochie know what Ken meant and he looked down sadly. "Oh...hmm?" He looks up and saw something moving in the water from a far distance. "What's that?"

Ken looked at Poochie and looked at the direction he was facing. He took out a pair of binoculars. "It looks like...some sort of giant jellyfish." He said before he realised something. "Wait...there's no such thing as a giant jellyfish!"

Poochie began to bark. "Ken! It's a robot! It's a robot!"

Ken's eyes widened for a moment. "Dr. Eggman!" He shouted. "We have to warn the others!"

**_(Back undersea)_**

The heroes and scientist explored the pirate and when they went below the deck, they found a treasure chest.

Knuckles looked at the chest and showed a grin on his face. "I have a feeling that the Chaos Emerald might be in that treasure chest."

Buttercup nodded her head. "Same here." She opens the chest and she along with the others stood there in awe.

"Look at this treasure!" Tails exclaimed.

"So many!" Bubbles said in awe.

Blossom smiled and sighed heavenly. "With this much treasure..." She starts to day dream about candies, cakes, all that stuff. "I CAN BUY ALL THE SWEETS THAT I WANT!"

Sonic and the others sweat dropped. "Again with the sweets."

Professor was moving the treasure out of the way and he saw something glowing blue. He began to smile widely as he kept on digging and saw it. "I found the Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed.

"Alright!" The heroes cheered.

_**"Ah. Thank you for finding the emerald for me, Professor Utonium."**_

_**-Music: Boss (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

The heroes and Professor turns to the voice and saw a giant metal jellyfish flying towards them. Their eyes widened as they knew who would make something like that. "Dr. Eggman?!" They yelled as the jellyfish showed a screen,

Dr. Eggman grinned as he appeared on the screen. _**"That's right!"**_ The tenticles of the jellyfish streched and took the emerald away from the Professor. _**"Good boy, Clurken."**_

"Hey, we found that emerald fair and square fatass!" Buttercup shouted with a large vein on her head and fist.

_**"How dare you!"**_ Eggman shouted back with a tick mark on his face.**_ "Clurken! Get those brats!"_ **He ordered as he signed off.

Sonic begins to swim towards the robot. "Oh no you do-!" He didn't finished as the jellyfish grabbed him by the tenticles.

"SONIC!" Everyone shouted as they watch him struggling to get out. They're eyes widened when they his mask coming off him.

_"My mask!" _Sonic shouted in his head. He tried to hold his breath but Clurken kept squeezing and squeezing causing him to open his mouth. He tried his best to keep it shut but the squeeze was too much, that he kept mouth opened. His eyes then started to close with everything becoming fuzzy. _"I...can't..."_ He fainted.

"SWEETIE!" Blossom called to him as she and the others saw the Clurken going above the surface.

**_(Above)_**

**_SPLASH!_**

Ken and Poochie stood there in shock as they the robot before them. It had what a real jellyfish had, but it was completely silver. "What the-?!" They stammered.

Ken then noticed that Sonic was in the jellyfish's graspe. "SONIC!" He then turns to Poochie who was barking.

"The Chaos Emerald!" He said. "It's got the emerald!"

Dr. Eggman have arrived in the scene smirking at the young scientist and robot dog. "Well hello there, young scientist." He greeted him as he turned to his invention. "And Clurken..." He held his hand out and the robot gave him the emerald. "Thank you!"

"EGGMAN!"

He turned to the voices and saw Freedom Fighters Z and Professor standing on the boat. "You're too late! The emerald is mine!" He declared as he noticed that Clurken held the not moving Sonic. He starts laughing historically. "YES! You got Sonic! Now go get the rest!" He then flies off leaving the jellyfish robot to take care of the heroes.

Blossom gritted her teeth in anger as she watched Eggman leave and the robot still holding on to Sonic leaving as well. She and the others grabbed putted their belts on. "Let's rock it!"

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and five colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

_**-Music: Girlz dispatch X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Clurken was now heading out to the beach to cause damage and to terrioze people. When it did that, the people were running away from it and Freedom Fighters Z arrived to put a stop to this madness. They stopped in front of the robot and got into their fighting stances.

Blossom came up to the robot and took out her Yo-Yo. "Now...LET MY HUSBAND GO!" She shouted. **_"Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme!"_** She launched her Yo-Yo at the tenticle which was holding Sonic causing it to drop him. "Sweetie!" She flies towards him.

"Okay, let's go!" Knuckles shouted. **_"Fire Dunk!"_** He launched his fires balls at the robot.

**_"Bubble Champagne!"_** Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and launched bubbles at the robot.

Tails' cannon appears on his arm. **_"Arm Cannon!"_ **He shouted as the energy came out and went to the robot.

_**"Swing Sonic!"** _Buttercup shouted as she took out her hammer and launched a green energy blast at the robot.

While they was fighting Clurken, Professor, Ken, and Poochie arrived with Sonic's belt in Poochie's mouth. And when they did they saw Blossom on her knees and she was putting Sonic's head on them. They quickly rushed towards them.

"Is he okay?!" Ken asked her being worried.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Blossom looked at the scientists with tears dwelling in her eyes. "He...hasn't move!" She told them earning gasps. "I tried giving him mouth to mouth but he swallowed to much water!" Tears fell from her eyes. "Sweetie..." She sobbed. "Sweetie! Please wake up!" She gave him mouth to mouth again and started to pump his chest. "Sonic the Hedge-Human get up right now!"

"Blossom..." Ken started with a few tears dwelling in his eyes.

Blossom looked at Sonic and she didn't hear him breathing. "Sonic! Please! You can't die! We need you! I need you!" She sobbed again.

Tails and the others have just finished destroying the robot. They came up to Blossom and the scientists and they saw Sonic hadn't wake up, yet. "Sonic...?" They asked as they stared at him and a crying Blossom.

"WAKE UP SONIC!" Blossom yelled at him causing everyone to jump. She gave him mouth to mouth one more time and she decided to do the unspeakable...this time she punched him in the stomach.

Sonic's eyes shot wide opened. He got real fast up, catching everyone by surprise including Blossom, and coughed all of the water out. He stayed coughing.

"SONIC!" Everyone shouted happily as they ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Sonic blinked and looked around, he saw Blossom there with her head down letting her bangs hide her face. Everyone released Sonic and letted him walk towards her. "Blossom?" He asked as she got up. "I'm so-"

_**SLAP!**_

Next thing everyone knew Sonic was sitting on the sand holding his left cheek which was beet red. They looked at Blossom with shocked looks on their faces. She slapped Sonic? The cake and candy loving girl actually slap him?

Sonic still held on his cheek and he looked at Blossom. She stared down at him with tears falling down her face. "Blossom..."

"YOU JERK!" She shouted as she pushed him. "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She flies off.

"Blossom, wait!" Sonic got up and ran after her.

"Sonic! Blossom!" Tails was about to go after them but was stopped by Knuckles.

"Let'em go, T." Knuckles calmly said.

"Yeah." Buttercup agreed.

Professor and Ken looked at each other with sad looks on their faces and then smiled. Bubbles wiped a tear away and smiled.

_**(To Sonic)**_

_**-Music: My Destiny (Sonic 2006)-**_

**_"I remember memories from a long, long time ago  
I can hear you calling me, to never let you go"_**

Sonic is running around in the city with his belt on, looking for Blossom. He looked to one of her favorite sweets store and she wasn't there. He went to the lab and she wasn't there also. He even decided to go and check the school roofs, but sadly she wasn't there. He finally decided to check her house, he looked inside her bedroom window but wasn't there at all. "Where is she?"

_**"As the sun shines down on me, I hold the key to give  
Take hold of my destiny, I may give you life"**_

Sonic placed his hand under his chin to figure out where she could be. He gasped since he've figured out where she went: His own home. He quickly dashed there. Once inside, he heard sobbing noises coming from upstairs. He ren to the steps and the sobbings have gotten louder and louder. He came to the conclusion that it was coming from his room.

**_"Can you stay forever more?  
Or are you gonna leave from me?"_**

Sonic opens his door and see's Blossom there sitting on his bed and crying her eyes out. "Blossom?" He asked as she looked up to him.

"S-Sonic...?" She asked as she got up and wiped the tears away. "How did-!" She was interrupted by Sonic kissing her on the lips, much to her surprise.

**_"No matter what it takes for me, I'll find you  
Just to be with you one more time"_**

He then broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for scary you like that." He apologized. "I didn't mean for it to-" This time Blossom interrupted Sonic by kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

**_"Stay close to me, my love!  
You've taught me that life can be revived  
_****___With a smiling face, the meaning of my destiny can be changed for your love_"**

Sonic wraps his arms around Blossom and kissed her back. He even started to stroke her long hair. They both stopped kissing for a few moments and looked at each other with blushes on their faces..

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

Blossom giggled and hugged him. "I love you so much." She said causing him to blush even more and to smile.

"I love you too." He said hugging her back.

_**"I can rule the world, my love!  
Can't you see that we can all survive  
If you'll be by my side, the world will be a better place for us all"**_

**_(Later that night)_**

All things were settled and done. Right after Blossom apologized for slapping Sonic earlier, they returned to the lab where they was greeted by everyone. They was sad that they lost the last Chaos Emerald, but was happy to hear that Blossom was okay.

Sonic was happy that all of their friends came just for her. _"Everyone...thank you..."_ He said to himself as he looked at the moon with a smile on his face.

_**"The peace will come and love..."**_

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	18. Return of the Metals? Part 1

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Dr. Eggman is inside his base looking at the 3 Chaos Emeralds that the he got. "I have 3 of the emeralds and Freedom Fighters Z has 4 of them. That would make all 7 Chaos Emeralds." He stated not taking his eyes off the emeralds.

Decoe and Bocoe have just walked in and they heard Eggman talking to himself. "Doctor?" They called out to him getting his attention.

"Do not worry Doctor. We'll get those other Chaos Emeralds." Bocoe exclaimed while Decoe nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Freedom Fighters Z only have 4. So it'll be easy for us take them." He reassured him.

Dr. Eggman looked at them for a second and sighed. He took a seat in his chair. "If only there was someway we could get the other emeralds away from those brats."

**_"Oh? But there is a way..."_ **A male voice said.

Eggman got up from his chair and he and his robots were looking for the source of the voice. "Who said that?!"

**_"Come now, don't tell me you've forgotten about us."_**A female voice said.

_**"Well, of course he'd forget about us. All he wanted was the Chaos Emerald."**_Another female voice said.

_**"He didn't even bothered to come look for us."** _Another male voice said.

Dr. Eggman and the robots kept looking for the voices, but stopped their search when they saw six figures looking. Their eyes widened when they saw the six figures eyes glowing, from blue, to red, orange, pink, green, and light blue. "N-NO! It can't be!" He stammered as the figures came out from the shadows.

_**"Long time no see, Doc!"**_

_**(To the heroes)**_

_**-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Sonic and the others were at the boy's house cleaning everywhere. It's been forever since the house has been clean and the girls noticed this. So they told the boys that it was time for spring cleaning, however they grunted in annoyance, the girls then decided to show their scary aura making the boys clean their house.

After hours of working, they was finally done. The house was sparkling clean and everything inside was freash and smelled good.

Tails smiled in amusement at the sight. "It's perfect!" He exclaimed.

Sonic grinned and scratched his nose. "Not bad! Not bad at all!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, this great." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

Buttercup nods her head. "Nice!"

"How clean." Bubbles commented.

"Good work, everybody!" Blossom exclaimed happily. She and the girls then turns to the boys and grinned seductively. "And now..."

"It's time..." Buttercup started with a blush forming on her face.

"For your presents..." Bubbles finished with the girls winking to the boys.

The boys knew what ths meant so they started to blush madly. "W-W-W-What?!" They then started to have perverted thoughts in their heads, so they passed out from blood loss cause of their nosebleeds.

"I love it when they do that." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Same here." Blossom and Bubbles said.

_**(The lab)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Professor and Ken were in the lab working, and Poochie was looking at the Chaos Emeralds sniffing them. "You know something guys?" He asked getting there attention. "I wonder what would happen if all emeralds are collected?"

"It's like what Sonic and the boys said Poochie." Ken said remembering what they said. "They transform your thoughts into power."

Professor placed his hand under his chin. "But what does that mean?" He asked looking at the emeralds. He then heard the door opening. Ken and Poochie turned to the door thinking that it was Sonic and the others, but wasn't them.

They saw a little robot with it's height being around 50 cm. It's skin was blackish-blue, it had yellow eyes, white gloves and red shoes, a green ruckshack over his shoulder. It also had a jetpack on it's back, and finally it was wearing a belt with a yellow 'M'.

"Who are you?" Poochie barked.

"My name is Bokkun!" The little robot introduced himself happily. "And I have a message for you!"

Professor, Ken, and Poochie looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Message?"

Bokkun nodded his head. "Yup!" He reached over into his ruckshack and took out a small yellow TV. He flies over to the table and placed it there. "Here ya go!" He turned the TV on.

The scientists and robot dog looked at TV and their eyes widened in shock at who was on the TV. "METAL FIGHTERS Z!?"

_**-Music: Look alike (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)-**_

Yes! The Metal Fighters Z have returned and they've also been rebuild?!

_**"What's up, fakers?"**_ The Metals asked grinning evily.

_**"That's right! We're back kids!"**_ Metal Sonic said still showing his evil grin.

**_"And we're even more powerful than ever thanks to the emeralds Egghead found for us!"_** Metal Blossom added.

_**"So there's no way you guys can defeat us now!"**_ Metal Knuckles pointed out.

Metal Bubbles putted her hand on her hips._** "And in case you're wandering where the fat guy is...Let's just say...He and those idiots are taking a little vacation."**_

_**"Get ready for the fight of your lives..."** _Metal Tails exclaimed.

_**"Cause this time..."**_ Metal Buttercup started.

_**"We're coming after your emeralds!"**_ They said altogether as the TV turned off.

Professor frowned. "This is bad..."

Ken nodded his head. "What do we do?"

Poochie came up to the TV and started to sniff it while Bokkun backed away from it. He looks up and he saw the TV on fire. "Huh?"

_**BOOM!**_

Bokkun flies out of the lab while laughing his head off. "See you guys later!" He said.

Professor, Ken, and Poochie stood there with dumbfounded expressions on their faces covered in dirt. "The TV blew up..." They said altogether as they coughed.

_**(Back to the heroes)**_

"C'mon sweetie!" Blossom said cheerfully as she took a piece of cake. She cutted a small piece of it with a fork and putted close to Sonic's face. "Open wide."

Just when Sonic was about to eat the cake everyone heard their Compacts beeping. _"Damn!"_ He said to himself.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(The lab)_**

The heroes made it to the lab and when they entered they had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "What happened to you three?" They asked.

Poochie ran up to them and shooked the dirt off making him clean again. "Some small robot came with a TV and it exploded!" He told them.

The girls had confused looks on their faces. A small robot? Whereas the boys remembered the TV and explosion part, they looked at each other and faced palmed. "Bokkun."

"Bokkun?" Bubbles asked.

"Whose that?" Buttercup asked also.

"Eggman's little messenger." Knuckles told them.

"So...what's Eggman up too this time?" Sonic asked.

Ken shook his head and whipped the dirt off his face with a napkin. "It's not Eggman." He said causing the heroes to look more confused.

"Then who is it?" Buttercup asked them.

Professor shook his body and whipped the dirt off. "Metal Fighters Z returned."

The heroes eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!?"

"And to make things worst, they've gotten the 3 Chaos Emeralds that Dr. Eggman had." Poochie said.

"But we got rid of those guys months ago!" Blossom and Bubbles said a little scared.

"And why did they steal the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman?" Tails asked placing his hand under his chin.

"It's obvious." Sonic said crossing his arms. "They want to use the emeralds for themselves."

Knuckles grinned and cracked his knuckles. "No problem!"

"Yeah! We stopped those tin cans before and we'll do it again!" Buttercup exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. "And besides, they don't know that the rest of the emeralds are here."

Professor and Ken flinched and they started to sweat nervously. "And also...We've got worse news..." He said fearing of how they will react.

The heroes looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Which is...?" They trailed off.

Ken scratched the back of his head. "Well you see...they know that the rest of the emeralds ARE her and they're on their way to take them..." He told them with a nervous smile.

The heroes eyes widend in shock from they heard. "Say what now?"

**_BOOM!_**

Everybody looked up and they saw Metal Fighters Z there looking down at with their eyes glowing. _**"Hello!"** _They said.

"METAL FIGHTERS Z!" The heroes shouted.

_**-Music: Unexpected Encounter (Sonic Heroes)-**_

_**"Oh yeah! We're back and better than ever!"**_ Metal Knuckles exclaimed grinning down at them.

_**"Now why don't you wanna be's hand over those emeralds nice and easy."** _Metal Blossom said as she and the Metals fly down to the floor.

Tails frowned. "You're crazy if you think we'll let you have those emeralds!"

_**"Aw, come on!"**_ Metal Bubbles complained sarcastically. _**"We promise we'll do good with them."**_

"Never, you big fat liar!" Bubbles shouted.

A large vein appeared on Metal Bubbles's head. _**"WHO'RE YOU CALLING FAT!?"**_

Sonic grinned and chuckled. "Even if you guys do have a power boost, you still won't be able to beat us!"

_**"And that's where you're wrong!"**_ Metal Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked glaring at them.

_**"What do you think?"**_ Metal Buttercup asked back. _**"Once all 7 Chaos Emeralds are gathered, we'll be able to transform into our ultimate form!"**_

"WHAT?" The heroes and scientists shouted as their eyes widened in complete shock.

_**"Here! We'll show you our first transformation!"**_ Metal Sonic shouted.

_**-Music: What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)-**_

The clouds had darken, lightning came and it started to struck the Metals. Soon they was enveloped by black light, and the lightning struck again as it hitted them. The heroes stood there as they watched the Metals go into there first transformation. The lights have faded but the clouds were still dark. The heroes eyes widened at the sight before them.

They took a good at the Metal boys. Metal Sonic's hair had five long quills, with white stripes and markings around his eyes.

Metal Knuckles hair had four long quills with white stripes as well, and the spikes on his knuckles was sharper.

Metal Tails' hair got longer and spikier with white stripes. His twin tails turned into six quills and it also had white stripes as well.

Now they turned to the Metal girls. Metal Blossom's long orange hair turned to seven quills with white stripes and her red bow got taller, and she carried two black Yo-Yos in her hands which now had two long spikes on each side.

Metal Bubbles had only one long pony tail on the side of her hair with white strapes on it. Her rod was long and it had a giant hole up top, with it's color being black.

And finally, Metal Buttercup's hair grew into a long and big pony tail with eight quills and white stripes. Her hammer was black and red and it had short spikes on each side.

They also saw that the Metals's gained a more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that has white outlines, a plate covering their pelvis and elf-like shoes. They also spots a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of their waist.

_**"We are now..."**_ The Metals got into a pose simliar to Freedom Fighters Z transformation pose. _**"NEO METAL FIGHTERS Z!"**_

"They transformed!" Professor and Ken exclaimed shocked as hell as the others.

"No way!" The girls said.

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted excitedly causing everyone including the Metals to look them confused.

_**"What the hell do you two mean 'Alright'?"**_ Neo Metal Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

Tails coughed and smiled. "Since you guys transformed, Sonic and Knuckles are excited that they're fighting stronger enemies."

Everyone in the whole room looked at Tails, then Sonic and Knuckles. They soon fell flat on their faces, causing the boys to sweat drop.

Neo Metal Knuckles got up and a sweat drop appeared on his head. _**"Even I gotta admit I'm excited also."**_

_**"Me too."** _Neo Metal Sonic said as he got up with a sweat drop.

Buttercup and Neo Metal Buttercup got up with large veins on their heads. "ENOUGH TALK _**FIGHT NOW!**_" They both shouted as they charged at each other.

_**(Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Dr. Eggman along with Decoe and Bocoe were all tied up. All three were struggling to get loose, well except for Eggman who was shouting his lungs out.

"How dare those creatures tie me up!" He yelled.

Decoe and Bocoe nodded their heads. "YEAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bokkun was laughing so hard on the floor.

Large veins appeared on Eggman and the robot's head as they turned to little robot. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Bokkun whipped a tear away from his eye. "I'm laughing because I finally get to prank one of Sonic's friends!" He laughed once again.

"That's it?" They asked as a large sweat drop appeared above them.

Eggman sighed in annoyance and looked up to the ceiling. "But still though..."

_***Flashback***_

_**-Music: Strain (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"M-M-METAL FIGHTERS Z!?" Dr. Eggman shouted in disbelief as he saw them in a wreck. "I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE DEAD!"

Metal Sonic chuckled before his face darkened. _**"We were dead..."**_

"I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO-GAK!" Eggman was grabbed by the throat and was lifted up. He looked down to see Metal Blossom there grinning evily.

_**"That's for us to know and you to find out."** _She teased and sanged at the same time.

"YOU LET GO OF THE DOCTOR!" Decoe and Bocoe shouted as they charged at Metal Blossom but got kicked by Metal Buttercup and Metal Bubbles and was sent flying back with stars circling above them.

Metal Sonic came up to Eggman with a serious look on his face._** "Now listen to me, and get it through that fat skull of yours! We no longer serve you anymore, you serve us..."**_ He told him before he grinned.

"How dare you..." Eggman started trying to struggle out of Metal Blossom's hand. "I created you...I AM YOUR MASTER!" He shouted.

Metal Buttercup shook her head. _**"Not anymore."**_

_**"Hmph."**_ Metal Knuckles grunted and then saw the 3 Chaos Emeralds. He started to grin as he picked them up. _**"Thanks for the emeralds. We actually needed these..."**_

Decoe got up and was rubbing the back of his head. "For what..." He asked still a bit dizzy.

The Metals eyes starts to glow as they begin to grin. _**"THIS!"**_ The emeralds starts to floating and begins to spin really fast. The emeralds then begins to glow.

Eggman and the both of the robots eyes widened in shock as they saw the Metals enveloped in a white light. They eyes widened even more when the light faded and saw the Metals completely restored. "No way! I don't believe!"

Metal Sonic walked into a mirror and checked himself out. He saw that all of the broken pieces had returned. _**"Nice."**_

_**"Very nice."**_ Metal Blossom said as she looked at her newly repaired arm.

_**"I feel more powerful!"** _Metal Bubbles exclaimed.

Metal Tails then heard something. He turned around and he saw a little robot crawling away. He walks towards him and stomped on his back. _**"And where do you think you're going, Bokkun?"**_

Bokkun turned around and started to sweat like bullets as the Metals gazing at him. "N-No where! Honest!"

Metal Knuckles chuckled evily. _**"We have a little...job for you to do."**_ He told him.

_***Flashback Ends***_

"If 3 Chaos Emeralds are able to do that...then I'd hate to see what all 7 would do." Dr. Eggman stated.

"What should we do?" Decoe and Bocoe asked getting scared.

Dr. Eggman looked around and he saw a machine that he hasn't used in a long time. "I have an idea..." He said as a smirk appeared on his face.

_**(To the heroes)**_

_**-Music: Versus (Powerpuff Girls Z)_**_

There they were, Freedom Fighters Z vs. Neo Metal Fighters Z flying in the skies above with lightning crashing in the background. It's been freaking hours since the Metal Fighters Z appeared in their first transformation stage. They were actually evenly matched, and FFZ were getting tired and annoyed.

"This is getting weird!" Sonic admitted while fighting Neo Metal Sonic.

Blossom was dodgeing her counterpart's Yo-Yo. "Yeah! These guys really HAVE gotten stronger."

**_"Hmph!"_** Neo Metal Blossom said. _**"Told ya so!"**_

"This is ridiculous!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance as fire was formed in his hands. _**"Fire Dunk!"** _He launched them at Neo Metal Knuckles who just absorb them while yawning making his eyes widened. "Oh you got to be kidding me!"

_**"Is that all you got? I mean c'mon dude."**_ Neo Metal Knuckles said while shaking his head.

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled with a large vein on his head. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!"

"You guys are really pissing me off!" Buttercup shouted as raised her hammer. _**"Swing Sonic!"**_ Green energy blast came out of the hammer and it was sent flying to Neo Metal Buttercup.

_**"Oh please!"**_ She said as she used her hammer to block the attack.

"This is troublesome." Tails said.

Bubbles nodded her head and was rubbing her left eye. "Yeah, I'm sleepy!"

Small veins appeared on Neo Metals Tails and Bubbles's head. _**"QUIT CRYING YOU BIG BABIES!"**_

Neo Metal Sonic yawned. **_"Okay."_ **He said as Sonic looked at him confused. _**"I'm bored with this."**_

Neo Metal Blossom stopped attacking Blossom, came behind Neo Metal Sonic and hugged. _**"Me too babe!"**_ She starts to rub her cheek to his. **_"Can we please transform into our second stage?"_**

_**"Heh, why not?"** _He shrugged as the Metals formed into a line. **_"Come forth, Chaos Emeralds!"_**

_**(The lab)**_

Professor and Ken stood there and saw the 4 emeralds glowing and floating. "What's happening?!" They asked completely shocked. They then saw the emeralds flying high into the sky.

Poochie hid underneath the table covering his eyes. "Something bad is happening! Something very very bad!" He muttered.

_**(To the heroes)**_

_**-Music: METAL SONIC, THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD (Sonic Heroes)-**_

Freedom Fighters Z's eyes widened in horror as they saw the 3 Chaos Emeralds that Eggman hasd appearing above them and the 4 emeralds that they collected which makes all 7. "The Chaos Emeralds!"

**_"All living things kneel before your masters!"_** The Metals shouted as they shot bolts of lightning in the sky.

_**BOOM!**_

The heroes stood there and watched as the Chaos Emeralds were spinning around the Metals really fast and saw the Metals getting bigger and bigger, changing into something else.

"They're transforming again!" Tails shouted with his eyes widening in horror.

"Miles..." Bubbles called out to him as she behind him covering her eyes.

_**(Back at the lab)**_

_**RUMMMBLLLLLEEEE!**_

The scientists and robot dog felt something landing in the middle of New Townsville, was it an earthquake? They went to the window to see what had happened when they did they stood there in shock as they watched the Metals transforming into something else.

"Ken! Professor! I sense great powers coming from them!" Poochie barked.

"Should we panic now?" Ken asked his father shaking slighty in fear.

Professor nods his head. "Y-Yes..." He squeaked.

_**(The heroes)**_

Sonic and the others saw what was now before them, not the Neo Metal Fighters Z, but something else. What they see is six giant heavily-armed mechanical dragons with two eyes lined up vertically on their heads, several long spikes on their upper body and many smaller ones running down their backs.

They noticed that the dragons had different hands. First was a blue dragon with a flamethrower as it's right hand and on the left four fingers with claws that looks like it can be launched.

Next was a pink dragon and it had a giant Yo-Yo as it's left hand and sharp bow as it's right hand.

Then an orange dragon with cannons as both his left and right.

A light blue dragon has a rod as it's right hand and missles as it left.

Now we go to the red dragon which has two large spikes on each of hands which looks as though he can launch them.

And finally the green dragon which has hammer as it's right hand and it has what looks to be a gaint ninja star as it's left.

_**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"**_

The heroes had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. They turned their heads to the readers. "We...are so dead." They exclaimed.

Can the heroes fight these 'Metal Dragons Z'? Well best of luck to them.

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	19. Return of the Metals? Part 2

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**-Music: What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)-**_

Freedom Fighters Z stood there with there eyes widened and dumbfounded expression on their faces with the sight of six giant metal dragons. THOSE things are suppose to be Metal Fighters Z SECOND transformation?! If they transformed into that then they hate to see what would happen if they reached their final state.

Sonic eventually got out of his shock and looks down at the Metals with a small grin on his face. "Okay...no problem...we can them out!" He exclaimed.

Knuckles got out of his shock also and showed a small grin also. "Yeah! The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Blossom quickly hid behind Sonic shaking in fear. " S-S-Sweetie...!"

"Transform all you want! We're still gonna kick your butts!" Buttercup exclaimed in a shaken voice.

_**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOORRRR!"**_

Tails was 'tip-toeing' away from the others. "I think I hear my mother calling me..."

"And I think I hear grandmother calling me..." Bubbles trailed following Tails.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed the two by their vests. "We're gonna take these guys down together!"

"Yeah!" Sonic grinned. "Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!" He shouted as he and the others fly off into battle.

_**(The Lab)**_

The scientists and robot dog stood there in horror as they watched the heroes getting beaten to a pulp. They was going to lose!

"D-Dad...what'll we do?" Ken asked in a scared tone.

Professor shook his head. "I...I don't know...it's useless. Metal Fighters Z has combined their data with the Chaos Emeralds' power. And is super strong! We can't defeat them..." He told him in a scared and worried tone.

"That's where you're wrong..." A male voice said.

Professor, Ken, and Poochie turned to the voice and their eyes immediately went wide. "Who are all of you?!"

_**(The heroes)**_

Freedom Fighters Z are still fighting with their evil counterparts, but they was losing. No matter what attacks they threw at them, they would always deflect them, these guys must have a weakness. They must have one! The heroes were sent flying back to the ground causing a large crater to form.

"Damn it." Sonic said weakly as he was struggling to get back up, but also coughing blood.

The blue dragon which used to be Metal Sonic but now called Metal Sonic Madness was laughing at them. _**"You're all useless now that we're in our transformation state!"** _He told them.

_**"Just give up! You can't beat us!"**_ The pink dragon, Metal Blossom Madness exclaimed.

_**"Chaos Spear!"**_ Freedom Fighters Z saw a yellow spear flying towards Metal Blossom Madness and she roared in pain.

The girls looked confused, but the boys however recognized the move and the voice. They quickly turned around and saw a boy who looks exactly like Sonic, face and hairstyle.

Except this boy has black hair with red streaks, he had hedgehog ears like Sonic, along with the tail and spikes on his back. He has crimson red eyes, he wore a black shirt and pants. And his shoes looked more like hover shoes with the color scheme being white, red, black, and yellow.

Blossom looked at the boy then to Sonic with a more confused look on her face. _"Sweetie...?"_ She thought as she shook her head._ "No, who is-"_

"SHADOW!" The boys shouted in glee. The girls turned looked at the boys and then back Shadow who just had his arms crossed.

"Looks like you guys need some help." He exclaimed.

Sonic got back on his feet and showed a smirk. "Good to see you again faker."

A tick appeared on Shadow's cheek in annoyance at being called 'Faker'. "Shut up." He pointed his thumb back. "Also, I'm not alone."

The heroes looked behind Shadow and saw a whole GROUP of human-animal hybrids!

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

First, was a boy who looks to be around Ken's age wearing an orange bomber jacket, with black pants, white gloves, and orange sneakers. He had yellow hair, a black pilot's helmet with red trim and holes for his yellow and black stripe antennas, black shoulder pads. He had wings that looks like they belong to an insect and a silver stinger sticking out of behind his pants amost like a honeybee.

"HEY GUYS! What's up?" The boy asked before his face was covered by a large hand.

"Sheesh, Charmy!" A man with pouted in annoyance.

This man who looked to around his twenties had green hair, he had black headphones on his head, and he had gold chain around his neck. His eyes were vermillion color. He wore a green jacket with a lime green shirt inside, and green baggy pants. He also had on white gloves, black cylindrical cuffs with orange stripes and gold-colored buckle fasteners, black sneakers with white and orange trim and white rubber soles. He finally has a long green tail with red scales on them like a crocodile.

"Vector! Charmy! Enough!" A teenage boy yelled with a large vein on his head.

He looks to be around the Freedom Fighters Z's age. He has golden eyes, purple hair with a small yellow part on the front. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt with dark purple pants. White gloves, topped with triangular violet pads that are trimmed in white, separate black glove cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments. He has violet shoes intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles, and he has a long purple tail that turned into a circle like a chameleon.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked Sonic and the boys.

Knuckles looked to her and smirked. "The guy with green hair is Vector, the young one is Charmy, and the purple one is Espio."

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "Those three formed a group known as 'The Chaotix Detective Agency'."

"Detectives?" Buttercup asked with a dumbfounded expression. "Those three?"

_**"I shall assist as well."**_ A metallic voice said.

The heroes turned their heads and saw a robot with it's color scheme being red, black, yellow, green, silver/gray and it's eyes red.

"A robot?" Blossom asked in complete confusion.

"Not just any robot." A female voice said putting her arm on the robot. "This big boy here is E-123 Omega, the 'Ultimate E-Series Robot'.

The heroes looked to see a female who looks to around eighteen years of age. She has white hair with big ears, she has blue green eyes. She wore a skintight black body suit with a large pink heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. Her boots looks to have metal heels and soles. She also has long eyelashes and is wearing blue eyeshadow. She also has black wings behind her back that looks like they belong to a bat and she has tail.

"Rouge! Omega!" Tails said happily.

Sonic smiled. "I can't believe you guys are here!" He exclaimed, but his face then turned to a scared. "Wait... if you're all here...that means..."

_**-Music: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"SOONICCCCC!" A cheerful female voice as she jumped on him and kept kissing him surprising Bubbles and Buttercup but shocking Blossom.

The girl looked to be around twelve years of age. She has spiky pink hair that went downwards and have green eyes. She wore a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, red hairband, white gloves with gold ring bracelets. She also has hedgehog ears and a tail.

"GAH!" Sonic yelped. "A-Amy?!"

"I finally found you!" She cheered. "Ever since you, Tails and Knuckles dissappeared I looked endlessly for you!"

Just when Sonic was about to say something, he felt a killing intent coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Blossom with her pink aura around. He turned white as a ghost. "U-U-U-Uh..."

"Sweetie, who is this girl?" Blossom asked in a demonic voice with her hair raising.

Amy letted go of Sonic and gasped in shock. "Sweetie?!" She looks at him with a pink aura of her own. "Sonic...whould you please tell me, who THIS girl, and WHY did she call you 'Sweetie'?"

Sonic gulped at the situation and he started to sweat like bullets. "um...well...Blossom this is Amy, and Amy this is Blossom, my..."

"Wife!" Blossom finished glaring at Amy. "I'm his wife!"

"W-WIFE!?" Amy gasped in shock as she and Blossom glared daggers at each other.

Sonic was now sweating extra fast looking for a way to change the subject. "Um, anyway Shads how did you all get here?!" He asked causing the girls to stop glaring at each other.

_**-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Eggman sent us here." Shadow told him. "He knew that you'll end up needing our help fighting your doubles." He then turns head. "And for some reason...these...things as well..."

Everybody turned to where Shadow was looking and they gasped in shock. "Who or what are you guys?!" They all asked.

They all see 11 animals and a bee. But not just any animals, colorful antromorphic animals! Who were these animals?

One of them which looks like a mix of a squirrel and chipmunk came up to everyone with a smile. "My name is Sally Acorn."

"Sally Acorn?" Bubbles asked as she took one look at her.

She has brown fur, with light brown on the face and tors, as well as short, auburn hair, blue eyes, a short tail, and a short, open light-blue vest and tall, matching blue boots.

Sally nods her head and turns her around. "And these are my Freedom Fighters."

"Your Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked in complete confusion before his eyes widened. "Wait you mean-!" He was interrupted when a big blue hedgehog came up to him. He has red sneakers with a white stripe on it and a gold buckle, he wore white gloves. His arms, muzzle, stomach and the inside of his ears were peace colored.

"Heh! I look good as a human." The hedgehog grinned as he looked at his human counterpart. "Nice to meet you. I'm...well, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Freedom Fighters Z and the other human hybrids stood there in awe at what the blue hedgehog just said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Blossom asked as she looked at her 'husband' and back at the hedgehog.

Sonic came up to his hedgehog counterpart and shook his hand showing a grin. "Likewise. I'm Sonic the Hedge-Human." He introduced himself. _"This is so awesome!"_

The next animal to come up was a...half robot/bunnie? It looked to be about a female, with it's fur being yellow, and her muzzle white. Her legs and left arm are robotic, she wore a cowboy hat and jacket, pistol belt with revolvers, and pink leotard.

"Howdy! Ah'm Bunnie Rabbot!" She introduced herself.

Tails smiled and came up to her. "Hi, Bunnie. My name is-" He stopped there and saw a orange fox, with two tails, white gloves, a white mizzule and stomach, and he has on the same shoes he wore and he got the same blue eyes. "T-T-Tails?!"

The young fox boy smiled and flew to his human counterpart. "Yup!" He then takes one look at him. "This is really weird...is this what I really look like as a human?"

"EEEEKKK!" Bubbles screamed happily as she ran up to the fox and gave him a big hug. "YOU'RE THE MOST CUTEST LITTLE THING EVER!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her with a sweat drop and the fox Tails was blushing a bit.

"T-Thanks..." He said still showing his blush.

"Hello, my name's Rotor Walrus." Another one introduced himself.

Rotor is a purple walrus, whose wearing a yellow baseball cap, with a green tool belt around him. He's also wearing a bomber jacket with glasses on.

Then came a red echidna wearing white gloves, he has the same sneakers as human Knuckles wear in his normal clothes, he has purple eyes and also have spikes on his knuckles.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, just call me Knuckles." He said with a grin. He looks over and see's his human self with a dumbfounded expression. "Quick looking at me like that! I mean 'yourself'!"

A large vein appeared on human Knuckles' head. "Well sorry! It's not everyday I see a animal who looks exactly like me!"

"What a couple of knuckleheads!" The two Sonics laughed and gave each other high-fives.

The two Knuckles turned their heads and glared at them. "Shut up, Sonics!"

Next up was a brown coyote. He have blond hair, blue eyes. And it he wore what looks to be a Royal Army uniform, and he has a sword.

"Zello there, human Freedom Fighters! My name is Antoine D'Coolette!" The coyote introduced himself.

A pink hedgehog was next and she looked exactly like the human Amy. She has the green eyes, red dress along with the boots.

"My name's Amy Rose, nice to meetcha!" She introduced herself.

The human Amy came up to her hedgehog self and had stars in her eyes. "I'm so adorable!" She commented on herself.

Hedge-Human Sonic sighed and face-palmed himself in annoyance. "Oh great..." He muttered so that no one except his Hedgehog self could hear.

"Two of them..." He said as he face-palmed himself also.

Now, it was a pink echidna with violet eyes and purple-tipped bangs. Cybernetic dreadlock, a double-barrel proton gun, white gloves, teal boots, and a teal/black sleeveless shirt.

"Name's Julie-Su." She greeted the humans with a grin.

Next to Julie-Su, was big green crocodile. He had the same attire as the human Vector has which caused him to have a dumbfounded expression.

"Name's Vector the Croco-!" He stopped there as he saw his human self and had a dumbfounded expression. "Hey..." He waved.

"'Sup Croc version of me." Human Vector waved to his crocodile self very slowly.

Next to Vector was a purple chameleon with the same features as the human Espio, he also has a yellow horn.

"My name's Espio the Chameleon." He introduced himself.

The human Espio came to his chameleon self and bowed to him. "It's an honor to meet a fellow ninja."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE HUMAN DOUBLES!" A cheerful voice said.

This voice belongs to a bumble bee with the same features that the human Charmy has and it's very clear who it is.

"Awesome!" The human Charmy said. "A Bee Charmy!"

The two Charmys flew next to each and locked arms with each other. "We're free bees, free bees, free bees...WEEE!"

Both Vectors covered the Charmys mouth. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP?!" They shouted causing everyone to sweat drop.

Blossom shook her head and smiled. "My name is Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles said happily to her new friends.

"Name's Buttercup!" Buttercup said.

The Metals stood there with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. They're ignoring us? US? The soon to be Metal Overlords? Well, guess what? Enough is enough!

**_"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!"_ **The Metals shouted in annoyance with large veins on their heads.

_**-Music: HEROES GATHERED (Sonic Heroes)-**_

The Hedgehog Sonic looked up to the Metals and grinned. "You guys look angry. You gotta rust or something?" He joked.

_**"Silence, you miserable little hedgehog!"** _The red dragon known as Metal Knuckles Madness yelled with a large vein on his head.

The orange dragon known as Metal Tails Madness grinned. _**"Bring as much back up as you want! You still won't be able to defeat all six of us!"**_

Human Sonic grinned. "And that's where you're wrong! Our friends, including new ones came a long way to help us fight you fakers!"

Sally nodded and grinned also. "That's right! No matter how big you are, we'll still take you down!"

"Cause we're a team!" Blossom added with a grin causing everyone to smile and nod their heads in agreement.

_**"Even so, we have the 7 Chaos Emerald's power inside of us."** _The light blue dragon now known as Metal Bubbles Madness exclaimed.

Shadow smirked. "We'll see about that." He then turns to Freedom Fighters Z. "Okay guys, we'll buy you some time. That way you can use your superpowers."

"Right." Human Sonic nodded. He turned to his team and they nod their heads. He then turned to everyone else in which they nodded and gave thumbs up.

"Okay then." Hedgehog Sonic started as he grinned. "Let's get ready to do this. We'll show those creeps the real super power of team work!"

"Are you guys with us?" Human Sonic asked everyone.

"YEAH!" They shouted as they got into their fighting stance.

"Then..." Both Sonics started with a grin. "LET'S ROCK IT/DO IT TO IT!"

_**(At the lab)**_

Professor, Ken, and Poochie were surprised by this encounter. Everyone one of the boys's friends from their world came in to help them, and now talking animals appeared. They stood there and watched in awe as all of the heroes were fighting the Metals.

"All of the boys's friends came here to help them." Ken exclaimed not taking his eyes off the fight.

"Even those animals." Professor added.

"What should we do?" Poochie asked.

Ken and Professor looked at each other and smiled. "We leave it to the heroes."

_**(To Sally's group)**_

_**-Music: Vs. Metal Madness (Sonic Heroes)-**_

Everyone splitted up and went into separate directions. Half of the boys went to fight Metals Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Madness. While the all of the girls and the other half of the boys went to fight the Metals Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Madness.

"Okay people!" Sally called out to her group. "We're going to attack the female Metals, while the others attack the males."

"Right!" Everyone nodded their head.

An evil grin appeared on Metal Buttercup Madness's face.**_ "Just try it kiddies!"_**

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Sally called out to them getting their attention. "I want you three to fly around the metals and distract them."

The three girls nodded their heads. "Okay." They fly up to their Metal counterparts and flew around in their faces.

**_"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"_** The female Metals shouted as they was moving their arms trying to hit them.

Sally grinned at the sight and turned to the group. "As for the rest of us, we're going to attack the cores." She said pointing at the pink, light blue, green cores. "It looks like their weak spots."

"You got it Sal-Gal!" Bunnie said as she uses her robotic legs to fly up to the Metal Bubbles Madness.

Both Amys took out their giant hammers which is colored red with yellow highlights. "We're on it!" They shouted as they followed Bunnie.

"Right!" Julie-Su shouted as she fired her gun at Metal Blossom Madness's core.

_**"Affirmative!"**_ E-123 Omega said as his hands turned into machine guns and he fired at Metal Blossom Madness's core as well.

The Charmys and Vectors grinned as they went straight for Metal Buttercup Madness's core. "Oh yeah!"

Rouge flies up to Metal Buttercup Madness's core and chuckled. "Time to make our move!" She said as she she spun around really fast and launched herself at the core.

_**(To Sonic's group)**_

Sonic and his group were off fighting the male Metals. Both Sonics were running next to each other with grins on their faces.

"So..." Human Sonic started getting his counterparts attention. "'Let's do it to it!' huh?" He asked.

"Well...'Let's rock it!' though?" Hedgehog Sonic asked back with a chuckle. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends."

Human Sonic placed his hand under his chin. "More like brothers." He corrected him. "Since you're me and I'm you."

Hedgehog Sonic chuckled again. "So true. So true."

Shadow was hearing their conversation and a small vein appeared on his head. "If you guys are done! We got robots to fight!"

Metal Sonic Madness yawned and was rubbing his eyes. _**"Do you guys think they can defeat us?"**_

Metals Tails and Knuckles Madness looked at each other and back at their leader. _**"Not. A chance."**_

Rotor frowned but then he see's something. "Huh?" He took a closer look and he see's cores on the Metals. "Hey! I found their weakness! The cores! Attack the cores!"

The rest of the group nods their heads. "Right!"

Both Sonics grabbed hold of each others hands. "Together!" They shouted as they narrowed their eyes at Metal Sonic Madness's core. _**"Double Spin Dash Attack!"**_ They got into their ball form and together both spin dashes went straight at the core.

_**"WAAHHHHH!"**_ Metal Sonic Madness screamed in pain.

"It worked!" Both Knuckles' said as they looked at each other with grins on their faces. "Our turn!" Red energy formed around both of their bodies. _**"Maxium Heat Knuckles Attacks!"**_ They shouted as they flew at Metal Knuckles Madness's core.

_**"D-DAMN YOU!"**_ Metal Knuckles Madness screeched in pain.

Both Espios nods their heads and took out a giant shuriken. _**"Ninja Stars!"**_ They shouted as they threw the shurikens at Metal Tails Madness's core.

_**"GAAAAHHH!"**_ Metal Tails Madness shouted in pain.

_"Hope the others are having a good time."_ Shadow thought to himself as yellow energy appeared on his hands. _**"Chaos Spear!"**_

_**(Sally's Group)**_

The girls including the boys were almost done with the female Metals. In fact, they was getting weaker and more weaker that some of their parts were falling apart.

_**"Is that...all you...got!?"**_ Metal Blossom Madness asked them as she was using her bow hand to try to cut them, but they moved out of the way.

_**"Don't get too...cocky!"**_ Metal Bubbles Madness exclaimed still struggling to move her arms to attack.

_**"We're still...POWERFUL!"**_ Metal Buttercup Madness shouted struggling to move her arms.

_**-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Buttercup just yawned and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh will you guys just shut up!" She yelled as she and everyone else went in to finish the Metals.

"Eat this!" Bunnie yelled as her arm turned into a laser and she fired it at Metal Buttercup Madness's core.

_**"Fire Breath!"**_ Both Vectors shouted as they came up to Metal Blossom Madness's core and fire came out of their mouth.

_**"Charmys Double Stinger!"**_ Both Charmys shouted as they spun around really fast showing of their stingers. They went straight for Metal Bubbles Madness's core and attacked it.

"Here!" Julie-Su yelled as she fired her gun at Metal Blossom Madness's core. She grinned and turned to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "Go get'em girls!"

"WE'RE ON IT!" The three girls grinned as they took out their weapons.

_**"Yo-Yo Shot!"**_

_**"Bubble Champagne!"**_

_**"Swing Sonic!"**_

The three attacks went straight for the Metals leaving them with their eyes widened in shock.**_ "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

_**BOOM!**_

The female Metals exploded and everyone in Sally's group to cheer happily and they went straight to the boys.

**_(Sonic's Group)_**

All of the boys were able to destroy Metals Tails and Knuckles Madness, whereas Metal Sonic Madness still had some strength left as he was struggling to stand up. He looked arond and saw that all of the other Metals were now gone.

Antoine who still had his sword out turned his and saw Sally's group coming towards them. "Zhe Metal women are zestroyed?" He asked them.

Human Amy smiled happily. "Yup! How about you guys?"

"Same goes for Metals Tails and Knuckles." Shadow said with a smirked.

The Hedge-Human Sonic looked up at his robotic double with a serious look on his face. "Give up Metal Sonic! It's over!"

Metal Sonic Madness just looked at his fallen friends and back at the heroes with a grin on his face._** "For you that is! Now that my team is destroyed, we can combine!"**_

The heroes eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!?" They then looked around and saw the many parts of the other Metals coming towards Metal Sonic Madness.

_**"BEHOLD! MY FINAL TRANSFORMATION!" **_He shouted as his upper body began to get taller and taller. The arms of the other Metals gathered and combined with him. He finally made wings appeared from his lower body. _**"I...AM...METAL OVERLORD!"** _He flies off into the sky causing the heroes to sit there and watch him.

"He's getting away!" Sally exclaimed.

Echidna Knuckles gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked worried as everyone thinking of a way to stop him.

Human Tails was looking around and he see a green glow coming from the distance. "Hey!" He shouted getting everyone's attention and running to the green glow to pick it up. "A Chaos Emerald!"

Fox Tails flew to his human counterpart. "That's it! These things were handy in the past, we only got one, but..." He and his human self looked at each other.

"We need the rest!"

Rotor placed his hands on his chin and then smiled. "You're right Tails and..." He looks at the human Tails trying to call him something else. "Uh...Miles?" He asked him only to receive a nod. "If we have all Chaos Emeralds, then with their powers, we can finally destroy Metal Sonic!"

Human Sonic see something glowing blue in a distance not far from them. "I found the other one!" He grinned as he came up and took the emerald. He then dashed back to the meeting."Quick search the area for-" He stopped there and saw a couple of his friends holding onto the other emeralds. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

"So, what now?" Human Charmy asked.

"Leave it to us." Freedom Fighters Z said causing everyone to look at them with shocked looks on their faces.

"HUH?!"

_**-Music: Flow (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Blossom nodded. "Yeah. We can take on Metal Sonic!"

"And besides..." Human Knuckles started as he grinned. "All of you came so far to help us stop the Metals. So let us handle this one."

"We're also lucky to have great friends like all of you." Bubbles exclaimed with a smile.

"Bubbles's right." Human Tails said. "All of you risked your lives to help us." He turns to the animals. "Especially you guys, since you're...well, us..." He earned lots of giggles from everyone except for Shadow.

"With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, we can send that tin can back to the dump." Buttercup exclaimed.

Sally smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. We'll leave this to you."

"Good luck, guys." Hedgehog Sonic said with a grin and thumbs up.

"Be careful out there." Both Vectors told them.

"We're with you guys!" Both Charmys exclaimed happily.

"Focus your spirits." The Espios camly said.

Echidna Knuckles grinned. "See you soon."

Shadow just nods his head.

"You can do it Freedom Fighters Z!" Fox Tails and Rotor said happily.

"Be safe." Bunnie told them.

"Later guys." Julie-Su said.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Both Amys cheered with hearts in their eyes.

"I zalute you." Antoine said.

"If I were you guys, I'd hurry it up!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Right!" Freedom Fighters Z nodded as they got into a circle while joining hands.

"You guys ready?" Human Sonic asked them. He got his answer when they nodded their heads causing him to grin. "Let's rock it!"

_**-Music: Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)-**_

Freedom Fighters Z closed their eyes and all 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared around them. They kept their eyes closed as the emeralds started to spin. They soon started to spin faster and faster, leaving the others to watch in awe and the Hedgehog Sonic only to grin with Shadow just to cross his arms.

"And here it comes." He stated.

Freedom Fighters Z opened their eyes and are enveloped in yellow light. As soon as the light faded, the whole group were amazed, these aren't Freedom Fighters Z no more...They're now Super Freedom Fighters Z!

_**"Super Sonic!"**_ Human Sonic annouched as everyone took one look at him.

His hair was now yellow and it was standing upwards. His eyes were now red, and the outfit he wore was all yellow. Even the letters on his vest changed as it was now 'SS'. He has a yellow aura around him.

**_"Super Blossom!"_** Blossom annouched as everyone looked at her.

Her hair is now pink, her bow still retained it's red color, her eyes were still the same and her clothes turned into a more lighter pink . The letters on her vest turned into 'SB'. She has a pink aura around her.

_**"Super Tails!"**_ Human Tails annouched as everyone looks at him.

His eyes turned bright blue, there was yellow birds around him, his hair was golden yellow also and his clothes matched with his transformation. The letters on his vest turned into 'ST'.

**_"Super Bubbles!"_** Bubbles annouched as everyone looked at her

Her hair is aqua blue, her eyes stayed the same, and her outfit turned more aqua blue to match her hair. The letters on her vest changed to 'SB'. She also has an aqua blue aura around her.

_**"Super Knuckles!"** _Human Knuckles annouched as everyone looked at him.

He has bright pink pulse to his hair and a pink aura around him. His eyes were the same and his outfit turned pink as well, with the letters changed into 'SK'.

_**"Super Buttercup!"**_ Buttercup annouched as everyone finished looking at her.

Her hair turned green, her eyes stayed the same, and her outfit turned more leaf green. She has a green aura around her, and the letters on her vest changed to 'SB'.

Super Freedom Fighters Z looks at each other and they begin to fly off to the skies to find Metal Overlord and put an end to him.

Echidna Knuckles was chuckling as he turned to the Hedgehog Sonic. "You know, 'Let's rock it' sounds way better." He said.

Hedgehog Sonic nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Gotta remember that one!"

_**(In the sky)**_

"Let's do it to it, huh?" Super Sonic whispered before he chuckled. "Gotta remember that one!"

_**-Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

SFFZ are now flying into the dark clouds with thunder crashing in the background, they spot Metal Overlord just ahead of them. They began to fly real fast to catch up to him.

**_"Hm?"_** Metal Overlord turned his head and see's the heroes. He turned his body around to face them._** "So I see you showed up."**_

Blossom grinned. "Damn right! And you're finished!"

_**"We'll see about that."**_ Metal Overlord chuckled.

**"_Can you feel life movin' through your mind_?**  
**_Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
__Yeah yeah yeah!"_**

Metal Overlord launches the spikes from his back and they went straight for the heroes. They dodged out of the Super Bubbles launched her more powerful bubbles to catch the spikes and destroyed them.

"Nice one, Bubbles!" Super Tails said happily causing her to blush. "Take this!" A ball of electricity formed on his feet. _**"Super Thundershoot!"**_ He shouted as he launched his attack at Metal Overlord but he dodged it.

**_"Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?  
__Oooh, you try and try to ignore!  
__Yeah!"_**

A blue light appeared on Metal Overlord's core. _**"Let's see you to try and dodge this!"** _He then launched a whole bunch of crystal pillers.

"I got this!" Super Sonic shouted as he got into his ball form and destroyed the pillers in a flash. "Now, Blos!"

_**"Super Yo-Yo Extreme! "**_ Super Blossom shouted as a yellow aura appeared on her Yo-Yo and she launched it at Metal Overlord's core causing him to growl in pain

**"_But you can hardly swallow  
__Your fears and pain  
__When you can't help but follow  
_****___It puts you right back where you came_"**

_**"I'll burn you!"** _Metal Overlord declared as he uses his flamthrower arm to fry the heroes but they dodged it just in time.

"Nice try!" Super Knuckles said as he came in to punch the core. "Eat this!"

_**POW!**_

_**"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_ Metal Overlord cried in pain.

Super Buttercup's hammer started to glow green._** "Super Swing Sonic!"**_ A large green energy blast came out of the hammer but Metal Overlord blocked it. "Crap!"

**"_Live and learn!  
__Hanging on the edge of tomorrow"_**

Metal Overlord now launched his finger missles at them. _**"Try and dodge this!"** _He shouted as he used Metal Blossom's hammer hand to send them flying faster and faster.

"Whoa!" The heroes said as they dodged the incoming missles.

**"_Live and learn!  
__From the works of yesterday-ay"_**

"Okay!" Super Sonic shouted. "Try and dodge THIS!" He shot back as he dashed at Metal Overlord's core.

_**BAM!**_

_**"KAAAAAAAAA!"**_Metal Overlord screeched in pain.

_**"Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow"**_

"Okay, I think we almost got him!" Super Tails exclaimed.

_**YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"** _Metal Overlord shouted as he used Metal Bubbles's arms to create a giant bubble and use Metal Tails' arms to hit the bubble causing to be covered in yellow electricity. He used the arms to lift the bubble up and throw it at the heroes.

"WATCH OUT!" Super Blossom yelled.

_**"Live and learn!  
You may never find your way"**_

The heroes dodged the incoming attack and they sighed in relief since it popped causing electricity to be shot in the air.

"DUDE!" Super Sonic shouted at his double with a large vein on his head. He then noticed that Metal Overlord is getting weaker.

**_"Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow"_**

_**"No...how can...this be?"** _Metal Overlord said weakly. _**"What's going...on!?"**_

"You evil days are over Metal Sonic!" Super Bubbles Exclaimed.

**"_Live and learn!  
__From the works of yesterday-ay"_**

"You can't win!" Super Knuckles shouted.

"Now, be a good little robot and just die." Super Buttercup yelled.

_**"Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow"**_

"Get ready for our final attack!" Supers' Sonic and Blossom exclaimed.

The heroes lined up and their auras have gotten bigger and bigger. They then charge at Metal Overlord.

**"_Live and learn!  
__You may never find your way"_**

_**"SUPER Z OVERDRIVE!"** _The heroes are now covered in their colored lights and they began to spin around really fast. They went right through Metal Overlord and came back doing a barrage of powerful Homing Attacks. They stopped attacking him and saw that he's falling apart.

_**"GUOOOOOH! WHY! I HAD IT ALL!" **_Metal Overlord exclaimed as he began falling back down to the surface. In a flash of light Metal Overlord and the rest of the Metals turned back into their original forms._** "I am the ultimate overlord, Metal Sonic! I am the real Sonic!"**_ He finished as they exploded into a million pieces.

**"_Live and Learn!  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_**

"Yeah! We did it!" Supers Tails and Bubbles cheered happily as they hug each other.

"Alright!" Super Buttercup fist pumped.

"That was pretty tough." Super Knuckles exclaimed.

"Too bad it's all over..." Super Blossom started.

"FOR YOU!" Super Sonic finished.

_**(Later on)**_

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Super Freedom Fighters Z won! They've won the battle! The sun was now shining again, and the Freedom Fighters Z returned back to meet up with their friends who came up and hugged them for a job well done. They then changed back into their normal clothes, and the Chaos Emeralds were scattered all over again. The Hedgehog Sonic suggested that it was party time! So everyone followed Freedom Fighters Z to their lab of Professor Untonium which caused Rotor and Fox Tails to be excited.

_**(The Lab)**_

Everyone made it to the lab and they was greeted by Professor, Ken, and Poochie. Professor was saying how proud he was with everyone's teamwork and Ken already made friends with Fox Tails and Rotor, looks like the party already started.

"So, what a second." Sally started. "These 'White Z-Rays' caused you guys to have your powers, but the black ones turns people into a monsters?"

Human Sonic nods his head. "Yup. My first monster villain in this world was Mojo Jojo." He said causing his hedgehog to burst out laughing earning a confused look on his face.

"Mojo Jojo?! That's the dumbest name I've ever heard in my life!"

"Yeah, I laughed that hard as well!" Human Sonic laughed. "So what about you guys?" He asked as he looked around and saw everyone having a great time.

"Well, we're from a Zone called Mobius Prime and-"

_**ZAAAAAAAAPPPP!**_

Everyone had to cover their eyes from the sudden light. They opened and it caused the humans to have confused looks on their faces. They saw a figure which looks like a hedgehog but wearing an armor of some sort.

"Who're you?" Human Sonic asked.

The mysterious hedgehog just smiled. "My name is Zonic. And I'm a Zone Cop."

"Zonic?" Blossom asked.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that this guy is suppose to be you?" Human Knuckles asked Sonic's hedgehog double.

Hedgehog Sonic nodded. "Yeah, Zonic is the me from a Zone called 'No Zone'." He answered and turned to Zonic. "What brings you here, Zonic?"

"I've come to take you and your friends home." He answered which caused everyone including Freedom Fighters Z to have their eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"B-But why?" Human Tails asked.

Zonic shook his head. "They have to go back to their Zone."

"But we just met them and..." Blossom started with tears dwelling in her eyes.

Sally smiled and came up to Blossom. "It's okay, Blossom. We'll meet again soon." He reassured her.

"Sho'nuff!" Bunnie smiled.

"Well that sucks." Buttercup pouted.

Human Knuckles turned to his echidna self and took his hand out. "It was great teaming up with you, Knuckles." He said.

The echidna Knuckles looked at his human self and his hand. He grinned and took his hand. "Same to you, Knux."

Ken looked up at Rotor with a sad look on his face. "Rotor," He started getting his attention. "I hope I get to meet you again."

Rotor patted Ken on his head and he had a big smile on his face. "Me too, Ken."

Soon afterwards, everyone in the lab said goodbye to the 'Mobians' and Zonic still had his portal opened. Hedgehog Amy didn't want to leave without her human counterpart since both of them were sisters. But sadly, she had no choiced

"Goodbye Tails." Fox Tails said waving goodbye to his human counterpart. "Come by to our world! I have lots of inventions I wanna show you."

Human Tails nodded his head and waved back. "I promise! And when we do meet, let's work on something together." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"It's time to go!" Zonic said as the Mobians began to take their leave.

"Hey, Freedom Fighters and Chaotix!" Human Sonic called out to them, getting their attention. He placed a thumbs up and winked. "Let's do it to it!"

The Mobians looked at each other and had big smiles on their faces. "Let's rock it!" They said as they take their leave.

_**ZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!**_

The portal closed and everyone had sad looks on their faces. Blossom even noticed Sonic was shaking a little bit, so she came up to him and decided to comfort him.

"Sweetie?"

Sonic turned to Blossom and he had a smile on his face. "Don't worry. We are going to see them again. Right?"

Blossom smiled and kissed him on the lips shocking and surprising the rest of the human hybrids. She letted go of him and giggled. "Right!"

_**-Music: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Amy had a dumbfounded expression on her face. She quickly showed a dark pink aura around her scaring the crap out of everyone around her except for Shadow who wasn't paying attention and Blossom who was holding onto Sonic. She ran to the two and pulled Sonic away from her. "You keep your lips off of him! He's mine!"

Blossom had a large vein on her head and she was pulling Sonic's other arm. "No! He's MY husband!"

A tick mark appeared on Amy's face as she letted go of Sonic. "We'll see about that!" She jumps at Blossom and in a cloud of dust both of them were pulling each others hair and punching each other.

Sonic and the others except for Shadow stood there with a dumbfounded expression.

"Should we stop them?" Espio asked everyone with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

They all just looked at with disbelief. "NOPE!"

Blossom gasped as a thought came to her. "WAIT A SECOND!" She shouted as she and Amy stopped fighting but glared at each other. "Let's make Sonic decide."

"Agreed!" Amy said as she turned to face him. "Sonic, who-?!" She stopped there as she and everyone else noticed that he wasn't there. "W-Where'd he go?"

Shadow hid a smirk. "He said he was going home to hide somewhere."

Large veins appeared on Blossom and Amy's head as they soon started to give chase. "YOU GET BACK HERE SONIC!"

_**(To Sonic)**_

Sonic ran up to his room and locked all the doors and windows. He quickly ran into the closet with a sigh of relief and fear. " I think I better stay in here for a while..."

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	20. Rowdyruff Fighters X!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(Boys's place)**_

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

It's been a month since Freedom Fighters Z along with their friends, have defeated Metal Fighters Z. Half of the city was in wreck, but thanks to the heroes and Professor Utonium, they got it done in no time! Right now, we join Sonic the Hedge-Human laying down on his roof watching the stars shining so bright in the night sky.

"Man, I sure need this." He said. But then starts to twitch his eye. _"Especially now that Amy and the others went home..."_

_***Flashback***_

After the Mobians went back to their world or 'Zone' as they called it, Blossom and Amy dragged Sonic back from his closet and ran back to the lab, causing everyone to sweatdrop. They soon started to ask him which one does he like the most. Amy starts to pull on his left arm while Blossom was pulling on his right. Really feel sorry for him right now.

"NO!" Amy shouted pulling Sonic towards her. "HE'S MINE!"

Blossom gritted her teeth in anger and pulled Sonic back to her. "HE'S MY HUSBAND! NOW YOU LET HIM GO!"

_"I'm going to die..."_ Sonic said while crying anime tears.

"Um, Blossom? Amy? You're gonna rip Sonic in half..." Bubbles exclaimed with a sweat drop appearing on her head.

Both girls eyes widened in shock as they letted go of Sonic. "I'M SO SORRY SONIC/SWEETIE!" They then glared at each other.

"STOP CALLING HIM 'SWEETIE'!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Sonic was still crying anime tears of joy. _"I've made it!"_

Tails sweat dropped as he watched the two girls fighting at each other and then turns to Shadow who just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "So what happens now, Shadow?"

"We go home, now." He replied as he opened his eyes and looked at Amy. "Even you, Amy."

"WHAT?!" Amy gasped in shock.

"Really?!" Blossom asked in glee.

Espio nods his head. "Yeah, I mean...Eggman did sent us here to help you guys out, right?"

"Well, that is true." Buttercup exclaimed.

"AW, MAN!" Charmy shouted. "I WANNA CHECK THIS PLACE OUT!"

"SHUT UP, CHARMY!" Vector shouted as he covered his hand on Charmy's face.

"You know," Rouge started as she looks at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "If you three are gonna stay here, then I guess that means the Master Emerald is mine!"

A large vein appeared on Knuckles' head. "IF YOU TOUCH MY MASTER EMERALD-!"

"Don't worry." Shadow said. "I'll keep watch over her."

"Hmph." Rouge pouted. "Had to ruin my fun!"

"Fine!" Amy said as she picked Sonic up. "If I'm going, then Sonic's coming along with me!"

Large veins appeared all over Blossom's head. "NO. HE'S. NOT!" She shouted as she jumped at Amy and another cat fight started.

"SWEETIE IS GOING TO STAY HERE WITH ME!"

"WHATEVER FLATCHEST!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

"Not again." Vector and Ken said as they shook their heads.

Sonic crawled out of the way. "Please hurry up and go home." He said.

Shadow looked down and he smirked at his rivals defeat. "Alright then." He got between the two girls and he grabbed Amy by the dress causing a glare to come towards him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHADOW?!" She asked him.

Shadow just twitched his eye and pulled her away from Blossom. "You're so annoying, you know that right?"

Ken smiled. "We sure gonna miss you guys."

"Especially you Omega." Professor said.

Omega looks at Professor._** "Affirmative."**_

"Thanks again for helping us out." Tails said looking at all his friends.

"No problem." Shadow said as he and Sonic took a Chaos Emerald.

"Ready?" Sonic asked him only to receive a nod.

_**"Chaos Control!"**_

A blue portal appeared out of nowhere surprising the girls and the scientists. First, The Chaotix went in, then Rouge and Omega. And now it's Shadow and Amy's turn even though she was struggling to get off his grip.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH SONIC!" She whinned.

Shadow ignored her and jumped in the portal causing it to close.

Blossom grinned. _"Bye, Rosy!"_

_***Flashback Ends***_

"Just perfect." Sonic sighed as he closed his eyes for a few minutes. He opens his eyes again and he see's Blossom on top of him blushing and smiling.

"Hi, sweetie!" She greeted by giving him a peck on the lips causing him to blush.

"W-W-Whoa!" Sonic shuttered with his face still red.

Blossom giggled. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Just surprised..." He replied._ "And I totally forgot that she and the girls were still here."_

"Okay!" Blossom cheered. "Me and the girls is going home now, so..." She gave him a more passionate kiss which in turn surprised him.

"COME ON, BLOSSOM!" Buttercup shouted causing her to stop kissing Sonic.

_"Damn..."_ They both said to themselves.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Blossom said as she got off of him and ran to meet the girls.

Sonic watched the three girls leave and sighed in dissappointment. _"I was this close too!"_

_**(Eggman's base)**_

**_-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Dr. Eggman was doing his thinking pose with Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun watching and waiting for him to hear his plan. The Metal Fighters Z was a failure and he lost the Chaos Emeralds. What was the mad scientist going to do?

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted causing the robots to jump. A evil grin appeared on his face. "Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun!"

"Yes, doctor?" All three asked.

"I need you three to do a little 'shopping' for me." Egmman said still showing his evil grin but earning confused looks from his robots.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were dressed up like ninja's and they snuck into Professor Utonium's lab.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Decoe asked Bokkun while tip-toeing.

"Yup!" He said cheerfully and a little loud. "This is where I delivered the message for the Metals."

Bocoe quickly covered Bokken's mouth. "Be quiet!" He whispered. "We have to hurry up before..." He stopped there as he noticed someone was in his face. "Who are you?"

"I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo said. "Who are you three robots?"

"I'm Bokkun!" The little robot said happily. "That's Decoe, and he's Bocoe!" He pointed to said robots.

"Nice to meet you!" Mojo said happily.

"Likewise!" Decoe also said happily.

"Hey!" Bocoe called out trying his best not to yell. "Remember, we are here to gather Freedom Fighters Z's things! Including that Chemical Z stuff!"

Mojo smiled proudly. "That's what Mojo is doing also!"

The robots looked at with shock expressions. "HUH?!" They shouted as they soon covered each others mouths forgetting that the scientists were asleep.

Mojo nods his head. "Yup!" He looks around and he see's something metal on the wall. "There it is!"

The robots looked at Mojo's direction and they smiled happily. "The safe!" They said as they watched Mojo walk up to it and gathered together.

"We can't let that monkey get that Chemical Z stuff!" Decoe whispered.

"I know." Bocoe said.

"So what should we do?" Bokkun asked.

_**BOOM!**_

The robots quickly turned their heads with scared expressions on their faces. They saw that Mojo exploded the safe and he grabbed the Chemical Z.

"YES!" Mojo cheered happily. "I have the Chemical Z! This is the stuff that created Freedom Fighters Z."

Decoe sweat dropped as he didn't hear no one coming from upstairs. "How do these people sleep at night?"

"Nevermind that." Bocoe said. "For now, when we all go outside we'll take that Chemical Z!"

Decoe nods his head. "Right."

"Hey, do you mind if tag along with you?" Bokkun asked Mojo.

"Of course, little robot." Mojo replied happily. "Let us go."

Bocoe and Decoe watched as Bokkun and Mojo left the living room and went into the kitchen. Soon a sweat drop appeared on their heads.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Throughout the whole night, Mojo and Bokkun formed a great friendship. While they was at the kitchen, Mojo found a glass and saw a pink straw with a heart on it. He sniffed the straw and recognized it as Blossom's smell, and he took it.

Decoe and Bocoe took this as in advantage so that once they leave the lab, they can grab the heroes stuff. They walked past a trash can and Mojo started to sniff which caused the robots to be creeped out a little. He took out a cotton swab and sniffed it, telling the robots that it's Bubbles's smell.

They then went to the laundry room where the found Buttercup's smelly shock which caused them to past out a little bit.

They decided to head back to the living room again and found three objects on the table. It was a comb with blue hair, a brush with orange hair, and another comb with red hair. Mojo sniffed the brushes and combs and they belonged to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. He took the combs and the brush. Mojo and Eggman's robots have got what they needed and they left the lab.

"Thank you so much robots for helping Mojo gather the stuff I need!" Mojo said happily as he held the Chemical Z and the girls things. "With this, I can make a monster with Freedom Fighters Z DNA! And I look forward for what sort monster I can-"

"NOW!"

The robots jumped on Mojo and was fighting him in a cloud of dust. The dust cleared up and it showed a beaten up Mojo. He looks up and see's the robots running away while grabbing the Chemical Z, he looks down and he see's that all he got was Freedom Fighters Z's belongings.

"You mean robots! How could you do that to Mojo?!" He whinned.

_**(Eggman's Base)**_

"WHAT!?" Eggman yelled at what he saw and heard. "SO THAT CURSED MONKEY IS MAKING HIS OWN FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z ALSO?!" A large vein appears on his head. "AND ALL YOU GOT IS JUST THE CHEMICAL Z?!"

The robots hung their heads down in dissappointment. "We're sorry doctor."

"So...what now?" Bokkun asked.

Dr. Eggman sighed as he was thinking of something. "Maybe...the monkey can help us out."

_**(Next day at the lab)**_

The sun is rising over the horizon and it's shining inside the lab. It's rays was on Poochie's face, and it caused him to wake up.

"It's morning." He said half-asleep as he stopped by the door and peed there. He looks opened his eyes all the way and saw that the hallway was a mess. "What a surprise!" He ran to the lab and saw that the safe was destroyed and Chemical Z was missing.

Professor and Ken walked in the lab and they was half-asleep. "What is it, Poochie?"

"Big trouble guys! The Chemical Z has been stolen!" Poochie barked.

"WHAT!?" Ken asked in shock.

_**(Mojo's place)**_

Mojo sighed. "I worked hard today and those mean robots took Chemical Z..." He enters his home. "I'm home." He said happily but hung his head down. "I say that, but nobody is around."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, my friend."

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"WAH!" Mojo screamed as he looked around to the source of the voice. He saw Dr. Eggman standing right below the steps. "Wait a second. I know who you are."

Eggman smiled. "That's right. I am Dr. Eggman. And I'm sure you know my robots Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun." He pointed to said robots with Bokkun carrying Chemical Z on his back.

"Hello!" They waved to Mojo causing a large vein to appear on his head.

"You are the robots who stole the Chemical Z from Mojo!" He shouted as he jumped down and began to fight them but was held back by Eggman.

"Now calm down. My robots were truly sorry for what they have done." He told him. He then looks down and see that Mojo was carrying Freedom Fighters Z's stuff. "Ah, I see you have gotten Freedom Fighters Z's belongings."

Mojo looked at his hands and smiled proudly. "That is right. Mojo is going to create a monster with their DNA and with Chemical Z."

_"Just what I was planning! I'm gonna kill this monkey later!"_ Dr. Eggman said to himself still showing his smile. "Is that so? Well we was thinking the same thing. So what do you say we work out a deal?"

Mojo tilted his head in confusion. "A deal?"

Eggman nods his head. "That's right! With our brains we can create the perfect monster. So what do you say?" He reached his hand out in front of Mojo.

Mojo took his hand and shook it. "Okay, sounds good!"

"Excellent! Now let's get straight to making the monster then, shall we?" Eggman asked.

"Okay!" Mojo said as he walked to a wall and pulled down a lever.

A giant machine came up from the floor which surprised the robots except for Dr. Eggman, since he's been making stuff like this before Mojo was even born.

_"Stupid monkey! He fell for it!"_ Eggman said to himself with a grin. "How great. But I brought my own mixer."

Decoe walked up to his creator while carrying a open container which was almost his height and Bocoe's weight. Next, Bokkun took the Chemical Z off his back and brought it to Eggman.

"Now then, we put Chemical Z in this machine." Eggman stated as he poured some of it inside his machine. "Hand me the boys stuff, please?" He asked Mojo as they both exchanged the items.

"Thank you." Mojo climbed up to his machine, opened up a small hatch and poured some of Chemical Z in it. "Next we add, Blossom's straw." He putted that in. "Bubbles' Q-tip." Putted it in and then covered his nose. "Buttercup's smelly sock!" He tossed it in.

"Okay." Eggman started as he the hairs off the brush and combs. "I'll put Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' hairs inside MY machine." He pushed the button on his machine and it started.

Mojo starts to pull his fur off of certain parts. "Then I'll add my whiskers. Armpit hair. Leg hair. And then my nosehair."

Eggman and his robots looked at Mojo with raised eyebrows. "Wait...what?"

Mojo jumps off his machine and pulled down a lever. "And now...both of our DNAs mixed with Freedom Fighters Z's DNA. It will be a great monster."

"I'm not putting in my DNA!" Eggman exclaimed grossed out by the thought.

"Why would Mojo do that?" Decoe asked his fellow robots.

"Beats me. I think it's disgusting." Bocoe said turning green.

Eggman turns his head and saw his machine moving. "What?!" He looks at Mojo's machine and it was moving as well. Then both machines starts to turn red. "W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

Mojo had a scared looked on his face. "Oh no..." He whimpered.

_**BOOM!**_

_**(Blossom's place)**_

Blossom woke up from the loud explosion with a blush on her face. "Oh, sweetie...please don't stop." She said as she fell back to sleep. Wonder, what she's dreaming about?

_**(Back at Mojo's)**_

Dust were everywhere in the lab, the robots were knocked out, Mojo was covered in dirt, and finally Dr. Eggman was covered in dirt as well.

"That cursed monkey!" Dr. Eggman mumbled to himself as he got back up.

"Oh my head." Decoe whinned with swirly eyes.

"What just happened?" Bocoe asked with swirly eyes as well.

Bokkun was on his back laughing so hard. "What a blast!" He cheered happily.

Mojo get's up and he see's six figures standing in the shadows. He looked at them as the dust cleared away, really closely and he see's three boys and three girls. He smiled happily at the sight. The boys looked like a street gang while the girls looked like regular school girls.

_**-Music: Stardust Speedway (Sonic Generations)-**_

"They call me Brick!" One of the male voice said as he posed.

Brick has short orange spiky hair, he wore a red cap which was backwards, he got red eyes and a small band-aid on his left cheek. He's dressed in black windbreakers lined with the color being red and skate shoes, and he wore black fingerless gloves. He is the male counterpart of Blossom.

"Yo, I'm Boomer!" The second male voice said as he posed as well.

Boomer has blonde hair with his haircut being in a wing style, blue eyes, and he wore the same outfit as Brick except it's light blue along with the same black fingerless gloves. He is the male counterpart of Bubbles.

"I'm Butch!" The third male voice said as he posed.

Butch has raven colored hair with the back in a small pony tail and the long part up front covering his left eye, green eyes, and he wears the same outfit as Butch and Boomer except it was green with black fingerless gloves. He is the male counterpart of Buttercup.

"My name is Sonya!" The first female voice said as she posed.

Sonya has short blue spiky hair with hedgehog ears, spikes on her back and a short tail. She has green eyes, she wore a blue school girls outfit and her shoes are similar to Sonic's. She has white fingerless gloves and she is the female counterpart of Sonic.

"I'm Miyan, but you can call me Tia!" The second female voice said.

Miyan has long orange-yellowish hair with fox ears and two fox tails. She has blue eyes, white fingerless gloves, and she wore an orange school girls outfit and her shoes is similar to Tails'. She is the female counterpart of Tails.

"And I'm Kiara!" The last girl said as she posed.

Kiara has short red hair with a spiky red tail. She has white fingerless gloves and she had spikes on her knuckles. She wore a red school girls outfit and her shoes is similar to Knuckles'. She is the femal counterpart of Knuckles.

_**A/N: The girls are my .**_

"WHOA!" The robots said in awe.

"INCREDIBLE!" Eggman shouted as he took one look at the kids. _"These kids look exactly like Freedom Fighters Z, except they've swapped genders."_

"SUCCESS!" Mojo cheered happily as he looked at the kids. "Let's see here. You shall be called...Jojo squad!"

A large vein appeared on Dr. Eggman's head. "NO! They are known as Egg Fighters!"

Brick putted his finger up his nose and grinned. "Yeah right!"

Boomer putted his finger up his nose and smirked. "What stupid names!"

Butch putted his finger up his nose and grinned. "No thanks yo."

Sonya grinned. "You both are morons."

"You call those names?" Tia said.

"What a couple of losers." Kiara exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Dr. Eggman shouted in disbelief. "How dare you little brats! We are the ones who created you!"

"That's right! Now take your fingers out of your noses, you naughty boys!" Mojo told them.

"Oh yeah? Get'em!" Sonya ordered.

Brick took out a red straw and used it as a spitball.

Boomer took out six Q-tips in which he putted them in his ears and he threw his ears wax.

Butch took out a green shock and threw it.

"What are you doing?" Mojo asked as he dodged the spitball and the ear wax. "How very dirty! You stop that right now!" The green sock hitted his face and he fainted.

Sonya starts to use her speed to run around Dr. Eggman, causing him to be dizzy.

Tia spun around and hitted him with her twin tails.

Kiara came up to Eggman and punched him in the stomach.

"Why you-!" Eggman started but stopped when he saw the boys skating around and the girls were just running.

"We're science kids that love being rough, mean and cool." Brick and Sonya stated as they along with the others gets into a pose.

"Rowdyruff Fighters X!"

Dr. Eggman, Mojo, and the robots blinked and just looked at them.

_**(The lab)**_

When Freedom Fighters Z arrived to the lab, they had dumbfounded expressions on their faces when they saw the lab a complete wreck. So, Professor and Ken told them everything that had happened.

"It looks like the culprit cut the power. They turned off the warning sensor before breaking in." Ken finished explaining everything.

Professor nods his head. "What do you think, Poochie?"

"No doubt about it." Poochie said.

"Making a mess everywhere..." Sonic started with a small vein on his head.

"Even blowing up a safe and still not waking up?!" Blossom finished with a small vein on her head.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS SLEEP?!" They both roared.

The scientists and robot dog hung their heads down in shame. "Sorry..."

Blossom took out her glass. "Thr culprit even took my lovely straw that sweetie and I share!"

Bubbles looked into the trash can. "The cotton swab I used is gone."

Buttercup checked the laundry basket. "Where's my sock?"

The boys looked around to see if any of their belongings is missing. They checked the living room table and their eyes widened.

"Where's my brush?" Tails yelled.

"My comb's gone!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Same goes for my comb!" Knuckles said.

Buttercup frowned and looked at the clock. "Ah man! School started!"

"Then let's go!" Knuckles said as he and the others ran off.

_**(Back at Mojo's)**_

"Whatever you enjoy, we destroy! So let's hear some noise for The Rowdyruff Fighters!" The boys sanged.

"Rowdyruff Fighters! Rowdyruff Fighters! Rowdyruff Fighters!" The girls continued to sang.

"Yeah!" The RFX cheered as they ran and then posed with the boys finger in their noses. "Got it?"

"Don't put your finger in your noses!" Eggman and Mojo shouted with large and small veins on their heads.

Mojo sighed in dissappointment. "Why are they all such a failure?"

Eggman glared at Mojo with a large vein still on his head. "Gee, I don't know maybe it's because...YOU PUT YOUR DNA IN THE MACHINE!" He yelled causing Mojo and the robots to jump. He sighed and looked at the girls._ "But I don't understand why these girls are doing the same thing like the boys. MY machine is suppose to be perfect!" _

"Boy," Decoe started getting his fellow robots attention. "Those kids sure are troublesome."

Bocoe nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, how could they treat Dr. Eggman like that!"

"THOSE GUYS ARE FUN!" Bokkun yelled happily.

Sonya stops running and held up her stomach. "That's right, we haven't eaten anything since being born."

Brick stops running also. "Yo, she's right."

"I'm hungry." Boomer and Tia said as they held their stomachs.

"Us too, yo." Butch and Kiara said looking at their stomachs.

"Eggman! Monkey!" Brick called out to them getting their attention.

"You both made us from different machines! And we're hungry." Sonya told them showing her Sonic grin.

"And as a parent, you have a duty to raise us girls doctor!" Tia exclaimed showing her smile.

"The same goes for you monkey dude. You gotta provide for the family." Boomer said smirking at them.

"Give us something to eat." Kiara started.

"Or else." Butch finished.

Eggman and Mojo raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?" They got their answer when the kids pour spices on them.

"If you don't..." Brick started as he and the others came up to them grinning evily.

"We'll eat YOU two instead!"

Eggman, Mojo, and the robots panicked as they was trying their best to look for food, or this in case, running away from them. RFX however was laughing and decided it was time to leave.

"Who the hell would want to eat those idiots?" Brick asked.

Sonya grinned. "Morons of course!"

"I can't stand how dirty this place is." Tia complained as she and the others left.

"HEY!" Eggman yelled.

"Where are you going?" Mojo asked.

_**(Outside)**_

"Hurry up! The morons are coming!" Kiara said. She noticed the garbage truck was passing by them. "There!" She and the others jumped on the truck with Mojo and Eggman hot on their trails.

"Where ARE those brats?!" Eggman shouted looking both ways. He then spots them throwing trash at the rest of the citizens.

"Hey, what are you-!" Mojo stopped as a dead fish hitted his face.

"See ya, 'mama'/'papa'!" The girls and boys said as they waved to them and jumped going separate directions.

"Mama?" Mojo asked.

"Papa?" Eggman asked as his eyes widened in realization. He looks around him and he see's angry citizens. "Oh no..."

"So you're their parents! Why you!" The citizens jumped Mojo and Eggman and formed a cloud of dust. Meaning they was getting their ass kicked.

The robots arrived to the scene only for a large sweat drop to be formed on their heads. So, they decided to go back to home and forget what happened today.

**_(At a restaurant)_**

**_-Music: Toxic Caves (Sonic Spinball)-_**

Sonya and her sisters went to a restaurant and they caused massive mayhem. Sonya ran around the place causing a small wind to be formed and send foods flying, Tia and Kiara was having a food fight causing everyone else to do so as well.

Eggman arrived to the scene and his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight before him. "Oh my..."

The girls stopped what they was doing and they waved at him. "Hiya, old man!"

The people who are in the restaurant had small veins on their heads as they glared at Eggman. They soon starts to throw food at him causing him to fall on his back.

_**(The boys)**_

Citizens were walking past, and they stopped when they felt something wet falling above them. "Is it raining?" They thought but took a closer look at the rooftop.

They see the male Rowdyruff Fighters, taking a piss while they laughed. Boomer turned to the readers and he waved to them with a big smile on his face.

Mojo and Eggman arrived and a small vein appeared on their heads. "Why you little-!"

"Hi, 'Mama'! Hi, Dr. Eggman!" The boys waved to their 'Mama' and Eggman only to watch the citizens beat the hell out of them.

The girls arrived on the rooftop and they showed a dark aura around them. "Nice one." They chuckled evily.

"Thanks..." The boys chuckled also showing off their dark aura as well.

Just like that, they ran off.

**(Professor's lab)**

Poochie was sniffing and then barked.

"A monster has appeared." Ken exclaimed.

"Freedom Fighters Z! Move out!" Professor said.

"Now, Poochie!"

_**"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"**_

_**(At school)**_

The heroes were doing their work, but Sonic was having a hard time trying to find an answer. They heard their Compacts beeping and Sonic had tears of joy with a sun shining above him.

_"Oh, thank you monster!"_ He praised. "Hey, Ms. Kean!"

Said teacher turns her head. "Yes, Sonic?"

"All of my teeth is coming out!" He lied hiding a chuckle.

"My heart is forming a pus!" Blossom lied.

"My fingers broke!" Tails lied.

"My heart is hurting!" Bubbles lied.

"My jaw feels like it's going to crack!" Knuckles lied.

"My heart is stinking!" Buttercup lied.

Ms. Kean panicked. "Oh, that's terrible! Please hurry to the infirmary!"

"OKAY!" They ran out of the room and Knuckles just looked at her with a sweat drop appearing on his head before leaving as well.

_"How the hell did she ever become a teacher?"_

**_(The rooftop)_**

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls's ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(In the city)_**

Freedom Fighters Z are flying in city, but they soon stopped when something caught there attention. They see a group of angry people chasing something and it looked like they also stepped on two people. The dust that was around the figures cleared and it was none other than the evil scientist Dr. Eggman and the furball Mojo Jojo.

"Mojo!" The girls yelled in surprise.

"And Eggman!" The boys yelled in surprise also.

"Freedom Fighters Z." Mojo said weakly.

"Thank goodness, you showed up." Eggman said weakly.

"MAMA/EGGMAN!"

Both evil geniuses got scared as they recognized those voices. "SAVE US!" They screeched.

Blossom turned her head to see six kids running towards Eggman and Mojo. "What the hell is going on?"

"Mama!" The boys said as they hugged Mojo.

"Thought you could escape from us, huh?" Sonya asked giving Eggman a grin.

"Who are these kids?" Sonic asked.

Tails took one look at the girls and gasped. "Look at the girls!" He said pointing at them. "They're like us!" He took one look at the girl with the two tails. "And one of them has two tails like me!"

"Okay forget the who part. WHAT the hell are these kids?" Knuckles asked giving them a raised eyebrow.

"They're the monsters that me and Dr. Eggman created." Mojo simply stated. "Their names are..."

Brick putted his finger up his nose. "I'm Brick!"

Boomer putted his finger up his nose. "I'm Boomer!"

Butch putted his finger up his nose. "I'm Butch."

Sonya did a pose. "I'm Sonya. Sonya the Hedge-Human!"

Tia did a pose. "I'm Miyan 'Tia' the Fox-Human. Just call me Tia." She winked.

Kiara did a pose. "I'm Kiara the Echidna-Human."

"And together we're...Rowdyruff Fighters X!" They said altogether which caused Sonic and Blossom to have raised eyebrows.

Dr. Eggman coughed. "Yes well, the girls were created by me thanks to Chemical Z and as for the boys..." He glared at Mojo and pointed at him. "This filthy monkey used his body hair to make them."

The heroes and hybrid girls had grossed out expressions on their faces. "BODY HAIR!?"

"Wait..." Blossom started. "So it was you two who stole Chemical Z!"

"Guess you caught us." Mojo said as he turned his head and pointed his index fingers.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

A large vein appeared on Knuckles' head. "And you were the ones who stole our stuff!"

Eggman fake gasped. "What?" He turned to Mojo. "How could you steal their belongings?"

"So, why did you create these monsters?" Bubbles asked.

"That was to defeat Freedom Fighters Z and take over the world..." Mojo said smiling proudly at himself which made Eggman face palmed.

"Dude, you know you won't take over the world!" Buttercup said.

"But wait...Why would you two bully your own monsters?" Tails asked.

Eggman and Mojo waved their hands. "Hold on! They're the ones whose bullying us!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked completely confused.

"Those brats have no parental loyalty." Eggman stated looking at them.

"I want to see who their parents are!" Mojo said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Eggman shouted. "We ARE their parents! I created the girls and you created the boys! It's that simple!"

Mojo looked down. "Ah. Right."

"Buttercup. Knuckles." Sonic called to them with a tick mark forming on his head.

"On it!" They both said with evil grins on their faces.

_**BONG! **_

_**SMASH!**_

Next thing everyone knew, Eggman and Mojo are seen flying off somewhere. Sonic nods his head with a smirk and he approaches Rowdyruff Fighters X.

"Don't worry about Egghead and the monkey. You're safe now!" He reassured him.

"Hey. Why don't you say something?" Knuckles asked.

The boys just stood there with their fingers up their noses grinning and the girls were grinning as well.

Bubbles frowned. "When someone's talking to you, you should take your finger out of your nose."

Brick and the boys putted both their fingers up their noses. _**"Snot Double Gun!"** _They yelled as they shot their boogers at them.

"WHOA!" The heroes dodged the incoming boogies.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S THE MOST DISGUSTING THING EVER! WHY I OUTTA-!" Blossom snapped but had her mouth covered by the others.

"Calm down, babe!" Sonic said.

"Please don't make us mad." Tails and Bubbles told them.

"These losers ain't worth it!" Knuckles and Buttercup exclaimed as they watched their counterparts leave.

"Hey wait a sec!" Blossom yelled as she touched Brick's arm.

"Same goes for you three!" Sonic said as he grabbed Sonya's arm.

Rowdyruff Fighters Z's eyes widened in shock and horror that Sonic and Blossom touched their leaders. "EWWW! GROSS SHE/HE TOUCHED ME!" They both said as the others was freaking out as well.

Sonic and Blossom looked at each other and back to the group with raised eyebrows. Small veins soon appeared on their heads. "What's the matter with you, guys!?"

_**"Spitball Straw!"** _Brick shouted as he took out his red straw and spat at the ball sending it towards Blossom who immediately dodged it.

_**"Sonya Spin!"**_ Sonya shouted as she span around Sonic really fast causing him to get dizzy.

Boomer took out two Q-tips. _**"Earwax Q-tip!"**_ He shouted as he threw his earwax at Bubbles.

"EEEK! Stop it!" She yelled as she dodged them.

"Here ya go, cutie!" Tia said as she winked at Tails. _**"Tail Shockwave!"**_ She said as electricty formed on her twin tails and sent a bolt of lightning at Tails.

"Hey!" Tails yelled as he dodged the attack.

Butch took out his green shock. _**"Stinky Sock Boomerang!"**_ He shouted as he threw his sock at Buttercup who now had swirly eyes.

"It stinks." She exclaimed.

_**"Kiara Punch!"**_ Kiara shouted as she went ahead to punch Knuckles in the stomach but he dodged it.

The RFX laughed at their counterparts. "You guys totally suck!" They said which ticked the heroes off.

"What'd you say!?" Sonic shouted.

"Now, I'm mad!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I won't tolerate this!" Bubbles said.

"We're the Freedom Fighters Z!" Tails exclaimed.

"And we don't suck!" Knuckles added.

"I'm gonna enjoy crushing you!" Buttercup said.

All of a sudden, RFX were in front of the heroes faces much to their surprise. Then it happened...

Brick lifted up Blossom's skirt causing her to blush.

Boomer lifted up Bubbles's skirt causing her to blush.

Butch lifted up Buttercup's skirt causing her to blush.

Sonya cupped Sonic's cheek and she licked his face causing him to blush madly.

Tia pulled Tails closer to her and she licked his face making his whole face blush deep red.

Kiara grabbed Knuckles' head and pulled him in, so she could lick his face also making his eyes widened.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The heroes screamed whereas the boys had massive nosebleed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The RFX laughed as they ran off.

"KEEP YOU'RE HANDS/TONGUE OFF MY GIRL/MAN!" Knuckles and Buttercup roared with fire coming out of their breaths chasing after them.

"NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY HUSBAND EXCEPT FOR ME!" Blossom roared chasing after them.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MILES!" Bubbles shouted following the others leaving Sonic and Tails by themselves.

"T?" Sonic called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I think those girls came and licked us..." Tails stated as he and Sonic got back up as they remembered something else.

"AND THOSE BOYS FLIPPED BLOSSOM/BUBBLES'S SKIRT!" They both roared as they gave chase.

_**(Later on)**_

_**-Music: Back at the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Sonic and the others lost their counterparts much to their hatred. But, they did managed to get back the Chemical Z from Mojo's place. They entered the lab, and told Professor and Ken everything that had happened today.

"That's some story." Professor said. "So Mojo and Dr. Eggman's robots stole all your stuffs and made gender swap replicas of you guys."

"And that must be why they stole Chemical Z." Ken added but then smiled and turned to the heroes. "But thanks to you guys we have it back safe and sound."

**"And if we ever..."** Sonic and Blossom started coldly with blue and pink auras around them also with their eyes glowing blue and pink as well.

**"See them again..."** Tails and Bubbless continued with orange and light blue auras around them also with their eyes glowing orange and light blue as well.

**"THEY'RE DEAD!"** Knuckles and Buttercup shouted with their scary red and green auras around them with their eyes glowing red and green.

Professor and Ken held onto each other as they watched the large amount of killing intent from the heroes. "O-Okay..."

"By the way what ever happened to Mojo and Dr. Eggman?" Poochie asked getting everyone to look at him and have their thinking faces on.

_**(The middle of the ocean)**_

A beaten Mojo Jojo and Dr. Eggman are floating in the water almost heading towards to Eggman's base.

"I hate those Freedom Fighters Z." Mojo said.

"I hate YOU and those Rowdyruff Fighters X!" Eggman snorted causing Mojo to cry.

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	21. The Most Evil! HIM!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(Old mansion)**_

_**-Music: Hang Castle (Sonic Heroes)-**_

It's night time and the winds were starting to pick up. We now go to see a large old mansion. However, there was something evil inside the mansion when a giant dark aura appeared all around it.

_"I feel I awoke once before, but I fell back asleep it seems."_ A mysterious voice said.

We now go inside the mansion and it was really huge! It looked like it used to belong to a wealthy family before they left the place.

_"Can't be helped since I've been trapped here for so long."_

Now we're going to the basement where we see nothing but an old gray box with six white seals all over it. Could the voice becoming from that one box?

_"Oh well, my power has returned. I must "Thank" the humans who did this to me."_ The voice chuckled. "And so..."

_**BUMP!**_

The figure was about to get out of the box but it hit it's head REALLY hard. "That hurt! What is this?! The seal hasn't been removed!" The figure is trying it's best to get out of the box. "What a joke! This is piece of...!" The voice stopped there as it stayed there not moving. "I'm not going to act childish over this. Just watch!"

The figure opens the box a little and black smoke was coming out of it. "My cute black powder. Yes. Go inside the room on the first floor."

The black powder did exactly what the voice told it to do. When it entered the first floor, we a dead mummy with no body inside it. The black powder entered the remains of the mummy, it soon started to form a body of it's own! The mummy's eyes glowed bright red.

The mummy broke out of it's prison and made it's way to the basement. It soon started to walk down the steps and made it's way toward the box.

"Yes, Mummyman. Release the seal." The voice ordered.

The 'Mummyman' touched one of the seal and small electricity is seen. Fire then appeared on it's finger, and it stood there looking at it. _**"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"**_ It yelled waving his finger up and down trying to stop it. It then decided to put's finger in it's mouth.

"It seems that white light energy can release the seal." The voice exclaimed. "Go forth Mummyman and find me some white light at the Western Science Lab."

So, Mummyman went out to the city in order to find some white light. This will seriously not end well.

_**(Next day at the lab)**_

_**-Music: Tails Workshop (Sonic Battle)-**_

The scientists, Poochie the robot dog, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Buttercup, and Bubbles were at the lab with the Mayor telling them everything that had happened. And just to go give everyone a heads up, the heroes now wore a new set of clothes.

Sonic wore a white t-shirt with a small blue hoodie over it, blue jeans, and he had on blue wristbands. He still wore his same sneakers.

Tails wore a orange hoodie, brown pants, and he still had on his original sneakers.

Knuckles wore a red sleeveless hoodie with the white crescent moon on it, dark red pants with white streaks on it, and he still wore his sneakers.

Bubbles wore a light blue dress with a pink jacket over it and brown shoes.

Buttercup now wears a big dark green hat with a small skull on the side, a black shirt with a green jacket over it and green pants, and white sneakers with green streaks over them.

"A Mummy?" Buttercup asked in complete shock.

"Are you serious?" Knuckles asked.

_**"Sounds like a horror movie..."** _Mayor exclaimed. _**"At any rate, he's a very violent person it seems. Ms. Bellum."**_

_**"Okay."** _

The monitors switched to last night's recording. It showed the streets of the shopping district which was a total wreck, and it also showed lots of destroyed shops. The police were telling people to back away. The monitors now switched back to Mayor.

_**"The Mummy created a ruckus on the shopping district. He's still on the run."**_

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So, a dead guy wrapped in toilet paper is causing a mayhem?"

"How creepy." Bubbles commented.

"Did you guys talk to some shop workers?" Tails asked him in which he nodded.

_**"Yes and well...It seems that he's looking for the Western Science Lab."**_ He told them.

Professor's eyes widened in shock. "What'd you say?!"

Ken turned to his father. "What is it, Professor?"

"The Western Science Lab was created by my grandfather. It's the previous form of this National Science Lab here.." Professor answered.

"What? Then...The Mummy is headed for..." Tails stopped there as Professor nods his head.

_**"That's terrible! If the Mummy's destination is there, then you guys are in danger! Plese be very careful!"** _Mayor warned as he signed off.

"I wonder if that Mummy is a monster born from black light?" Ken asked.

"Perhaps considering the current situation." Professor answered.

"So we got a Mummy to deal with and this Western Science Lab..." Sonic said putting things together. "But how the heck are they related?" He asked only to Professor to place his hand under his chin.

"This is the best!" A cheerful voice said.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The heroes, Ken, and Poochie turned to the cheerful voice and it was Blossom eating something and carrying a pink box. She now wears a pink shirt, a white shirt over it, dark pink skirt, and brown shoes.

"What are you doing? You're late, Blossom!" Ken exclaimed frowning at her.

"Sorry, sorry! There was, so I got in line and was able to buy it. This takoyaki is just so delicious!" She exclaimed happily showing everyone her box was filled with balls on a stick.

"Really?" Knuckles asked in interest as he walked up to her.

"I want one." Tails and Bubbles said happily as both ran to her.

"Let me see." Buttercup said.

All five took one of each takoyaki and ate them.

"Damn that's good!" Knuckles and Buttercup said happily.

"Very good!" Tails and Bubbles said happily.

Blossom walked up to Professor and showed her box to him which only had three takoyakis left. "Here have one, Professor!"

He got of his thinking pose and took one. "Thanks." He ate it and had a big smile on his face. "That's delicious!"

"Not you Professor!" Ken whispered.

Blossom now walked up to Sonic with a blush on her face. "You want one sweetie?"

Sonic nods his head. "Sure. Why not?" He took one and ate it. "WOW!"

Ken decided to take the last one but Blossom took the box away from her.

"Nope! I'n not giving any to someone that complains." She told him only to see the sad look on his face.

"That's not enough!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'll go buy some." Buttercup said happily.

"I'll go to!" Bubbles said happily.

"Which takoyaki shop is it?" Tails asked.

Blossom smiled completely ignoring Ken's sad face. "It's the new cart in the park."

Sonic grinned. "It might sell out though. See ya!"

_**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A large vein appeared on Knuckles' head. "Oh no you don't!"

_**-Music: Cracking Knuckles (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Knuckles raised his hand in the air and a red ring with a 'K' insignia appeared, and he had a red Compact with the 'K' insignia on it also and grins.

_"KNUCKLES!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, as red emeralds came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a dark red tangtop with red sneakers on. He moved his hands and a red glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the red vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make red shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'K' on his vest, a red symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'K' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

"Get you're ass back here!" He shouted as he flew after Sonic.

"Wait for us, Knux!" Buttercup yelled.

_**-Music: Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Buttercup raised her hand in the air and a green ring with a 'P' insignia appeared and she held up her green Compact with the 'P' insignia on it as she grinned.

_"BUTTERCUP!" _

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and two green hairpins appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as green stars came out of it. As soon as Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit with green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make a yellow vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a green heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

-**_Music: Spinning Tails (Sonic Adventure)-_**

Tails raised his hand in the air and the orange ring appeared on his finger and he held up his orange Compact, and was smiling.

_"TAILS!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, and slammed it back into his belt as yellow lightning came out of it. He turns around and is now wearing a yellow tangtop with yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a orange-yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the orange-yellow vest appear without the glow. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make orange-yellow shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'T' on his vest, a yellow symbol appears on the back of his vest, with a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'T' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and the light blue ring appeared and she held up her light blue Compact as she smiled.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

The remaining three flies off after Sonic and Knuckles.

Ken sighed in dissappointment. "Man...transforming just for takoyaki."

"You won't get one unless they buy it." Blossom pointed out.

Ken now had a big smile on his face. "They've got to hurry!"

_**(The park)**_

**_-Music: Victory Lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

The heroes flew to the park and they see a very, very, very long line! This stuff must be really popular!

"Aw, come on! LOOK AT THIS LINE!" Knuckles yelled causing Bubbles to jump.

"J-Just calm down, Knuckles. Huh?" Bubbles stop when she saw a familar boy with blue hair in front of line talking to the owners. "Hey, look!" She pointed to the boy and the others looked at what she was pointing at.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Buttercup shouted in complete shock with a large vein on her head. "SONIC!"

Sonic turned to the yell and he saw Tails and the others flying above him. "Hey guys!" He waved to them while smiling.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIRST IN LINE!?" Knuckles asked with a large vein on his knuckles.

Sonic chuckled. "Hehe, don't tell you forgot that I'm called the 'World's Faster Hedge-Human'?"

The owner turned to Sonic and handed him five takoyaki boxes. "Here you go, sir. Enjoy!"

"I will!" Sonic cheered happily as he turned back to his friends. "See you guys later!"

_**ZOOOOOOOM!**_

"No fair." Tails and Bubbles pouted with tears running like waterfall.

Knuckles sighed in annoyance. "Can we please go to line?"

"Yeah." Buttercup nodded.

The heroes flies all the way to the back of the line.

"This is it. This is it!" A voice said happily.

The heroes blinked and turned to the voice and to their surprise it was Mojo who was reading a magazine. "Mojo!"

Mojo putted the magazine down and took a jump back. "You guys!"

"Have you come here to cause trouble?" Tails asked while in his fighting stance.

Mojo blinked and got out of his stance. "No no. That's not it. Mojo heard about the takoyaki and just came to buy some."

Knuckles blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"What'll we do?" Buttercup asked her friends.

"Let him have some takoyaki I guess." Bubbles suggested.

Buttercup turned to Mojo and frowned. "You better behave yourself today. Got it?"

Mojo smiled happily. "Mojo got it."

_**(23 minutes later)**_

There was an awkward silence between the heroes and Mojo as they was still waiting in line.

"This. Sucks!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I feel kind of uncomfortable." Buttercup agreed crossing her arms.

Tails frowned a little. "Same here."

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Mojo said.

_**(At the lab)**_

Sonic, Professor, Ken, and Poochie were stuffing their faces with the takoyaki that Sonic bought in. Meanwhile, Blossom was sitting at the table feeling left out.

"Man this is great!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks for buying us some Sonic." Professor and Ken thanked him with smiles on their faces.

"You're the best!" Poochie said happily.

"Oh, sweeeetieeee!" Blossom sanged as she walked up towards him.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"Um...well..." Blossom shuttered with a blush and smile on her face.

Sonic already knew what she wanted so he handed her the last box. "Here ya go."

"YAAY!" Blossom cheered as she took the box. But a thought came to her. _"I wonder what's taking everyone so long?"_

_**(Back to them)**_

After much and much waiting the heroes were finally able to get their takoyaki. Mojo cheered happily that he was finally going to the most famous food. But sadly...they ran out...

"WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE ALL OUT?!" Mojo asked in complete shock.

The first owner which is a male scratched the back of his head. "Yeah that's right."

"We're very sorry." The second owner which is a female said.

"This isn't bad compared to his usual behavior." Knuckles said as he and the others went back to the lab.

"Hm?" Mojo turned to the heroes and while they was distracted he ran past them really fast which caused them to stop.

Tails looked at the bag he was holding which had the four takoyakis in it. "ONE'S MISSING!" He exclaimed which caused everyone to gasp.

"Give it back!" Buttercup demanded to Mojo.

Mojo just dugged up his nose and toke out a takoyaki. "Here ya go!"

"We don't want it! You just digged up your nose you sick monkey!" Knuckles shouted.

"I see. Then Mojo won't give it to you." Mojo ate it.

"Unforgiveable!" Bubbbles exclaimed.

Mojo jumps away. "Then I'll take these!"

_**"Balloon Catcher!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she launched a giant bubble at Mojo and caught him.

"Oh no!"

"Feel the wrath over food!" Buttercup shouted as she took out her hammer. _**"Swing Sonic!"** _She launched a green energy blast at Mojo and sent him flying.

_**(Later on)**_

After Mojo was sent flying, the Mummyman was walking through an alleyway. He looked up and saw takoyaki falling, causing him to open his mouth and eat it.

**_"Delicious."_**

He came through the city again and this time he's attacking the stores that sell takoyaki and ate every single one of them.

_**(Next day at the lab)**_

_**"The Mummy has appeared again! This time, he's targeting all takoyaki shops! And he's eating all of them!"**_ Mayor exclaimed.

"Ta." Sonic and Blossom started.

"Ko." Knuckles and Buttercup continued.

"Yaki?" Tails and Bubbles finished.

_**"I don't know why it's takoyaki, however...He'll be near them! I contacted the police then checked on you guys."** _Mayor told them.

"I bet Mojo is behind this." Tails said.

"Mojo?" Blossom asked.

"You guys ran into him?" Sonic asked surprised by this.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah. It's because he wasn't able to buy takoyaki."

"So he made a new robot to attack them." Knuckles declared.

_**"The Mummy is a robot? If it's Mojo, then he has to be dealt with. Freedom Fighters Z, move out!"**_ Mayor ordered.

Sonic grinned. "Let's rock it!"

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

"Let's quickly catch Mojo then question him!" Blossom said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed as they fly off into the city to find Mojo.

Professor gasped in realization. "Wait a second!"

"What is it, Professor?" Ken asked.

"The Mummy appeared the day before yesterday, right?" Professor asked.

"Yeah and?" Ken asked back.

"Mojo lost the chance to eat takoyaki yesterday. So it might have nothing to do with Mojo." Professor exclaimed.

"So that means..."

_**(The park)**_

Mojo bought three takoyaki boxes and he was happy that he finally got the chance to eat it. "This is good!"

"Yo, monkey!"

Mojo stopped eating and saw Freedom Fighters Z standing there. "W-What?!"

Blossom frowned. "I knew you were behind it!"

"What do you mean?" Mojo asked.

Bubbles came up and frowned. "Still trying to feign innocence?"

"This large amount of takoyaki is proof!" Buttercup said pointing at them.

"What?" Mojo asked now completely confused.

"LET'S GET HIM!" The heroes shouted as they jumped Mojo and caused a giant dust to be formed. However there were awkward stuff.

"Hey red!" Buttercup shouted with a blush on her face. "Watch where you put your finger!"

Knuckles had a nosebleed. "M-My bad!"

Sonic felt something soft. "What is this feeling?" He asked as he squeezed it. He got his answer when he heard a soft moan. He looked up and saw he was touching Blossom's butt.

"Oh sweetie..."

Sonic eyes turned swirly and he had nosebleed with his whole face blushing red.

"OW, PLEASE STOP HURTING MOJO!" Mojo begged.

Bubbles began to moan a little as she felt someone sucking on her finger. She looks down and see's Tails there blushing madly. "Miles...I can feel your tongue..." She moaned again

Tails began to have a massive nosebleed and got her finger out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

Mojo dropped the two takoyaki that he had in his hands. However, Buttercup managed to get one in her mouth and Sonic got the other one.

"Delicious!" They both cheered.

Blossom came up to Sonic's face and she began to lick the remains of the takoyaki that's around his lips. She finished it which left Sonic to get a huge nosebleed and a big smile on his face.

"I love turtles." He mumbled only for everyone except Blossom to sweat drop. He got back up and came up to his friends where they pinned Mojo down.

"Alright, monkey. Where's the Mummy?" Knuckles asked him.

"Mummy? I don't know anyone like that?" Mojo declared.

"After taking such a beating and still pretending not to know?" Buttercup asked glaring at him.

"I don't know because I don't know!" He said causing the heroes to have surprised looks on their faces.

"But wait, all that takoyaki from before, wasn't stolen by the Mummy?" Blossom asked him.

"Don't joke! I went to the shop and bought it." Mojo said as he showed him a small paper. "I have my receipt."

Bubbles took the receipt with a raised eyebrow. "It looks real."

Soon the heroes had dumbfounded expressions written on their faces. "So that means..." There was an awkward silence.

"What?" Mojo asked braking the silence.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The heroes quickly got off of Mojo and began to pick up the rest of the takoyaki and brought back up to his feet. "We're sorry, Mojo!"

Tails had a nervous smile on his face. "All humans and half humans make mistakes."

Blossom nodded her head. "Yes. Yes." She chuckled.

"Of course you will compensate me for my takoyaki?" Mojo asked pointing his finger down to the ruin takoyaki causing the heroes to gasp.

Knuckles had a nervous smile on his face. "C-Come on, Mojo. Old buddy, old pal. Aren't we friends?"

"Don't try to cover it up with your cheesy laughs! Hurry up and pay Mojo!" Mojo shouted taking a step towards them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The heroes and Mojo turned to the scream and they saw the Mummy stuffing his face with the takoyaki.

"Hey!" The heroes called out to the Mummy to get his attention. "Fighting love science legend! Freedom Fighters Z!" They annouched as they posed.

"Monopolizing takoyaki..." Bubbles exclaimed as she watched the Mummy eat the not finished takoyaki.

"Unforgivable!" Buttercup said.

"Let me have some too!" Blossom said happily only to have the others fall down anime-style.

"No!" Sonic said.

"But sweetie...It looks so tasty." Blossom said scratching his back.

The Mummy had an annoyed look on his face. He slowly turned to the heroes with a raised eyebrow and saw the white aura that was surrounding them. _**"White light."**_

"Hey! What about Mojo's compensation?" Mojo asked frowning at the heroes.

"No time for that." Tails said with a serious tone.

"Yeah! Mojo, we thought you made this takoyaki stealing monster!" Blossom said pointing at the Mummy.

"Yeah. He's the takoyaki thief!" The heroes declared as Mojo took a step closer to the Mummy examining him.

**_"Move, monkey."_** He said coldly.

A small vein appeared on Mojo's head. "Who's a joke monkey? I'll show you I'm the king of monsters! Prepare to learn that!"

_**-Music: Boss 3 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

The Mummy used his paper to wrap Mojo around. He then spun him and sent him flying leaving the heroes stairing at him.

"Whoa..." Sonic mumbled.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."

_**"White light!"**_ Mummy said as he charged at the heroes.

"We ain't like, Mojo!" Buttercup declared as she charged at the Mummy as well.

"GIVE IT UP!" The others shouted as they charged in as well.

Buttercup went in to hit the Mummy with her hammer, but he blocked it and sent her flying back to the others causing them to be sent flying. He then launched his papers, wrapping them around the heroes and the white lights to be seen around them.

"My power is getting sucked up!" Bubbles said.

And just in a nick of time! The Professor, Ken, and Poochie arrived in the Van and got out to watch the Mummy absorb the white lights.

"Professor, that's...!" Ken exclaimed.

"The white light is being sucked up!" Poochie barked.

"Freedom Fighters Z!" Professor called out to them.

"NO!" The boys shouted as they tried their best to struggle but felt weaker.

_**"Enough."**_ The Mummy said as the papers came flying back towards him.

Sonic was struggling to get back on his feet but fell. "Guys, are you okay?" He asked them.

"I-I can't move." Blossom said weakly.

Mojo came back again but this time in his Robo JoJo. "How dare you mock me!" He shouted as he kicked the Mummy sending him flying back.

Mummy got back on his feet and he started to grow bigger and bigger, making Mojo look like an ant.

"That can't be! That can't be! That can't be!" Mojo said panicking.

_**STOMP!**_

The Mummy stomped on Mojo.

"Since he appeared, Mojo sure planted himself in the ground." Blossom said.

"I can't believe you said that." Mojo said weakly.

The Mummy turned his attention to the weakened heroes. _**"You're next!"**_

The boys managed to back on their feets and they began to get in front of the girls. "No way!" They shouted as they watched the Mummy coming closer to them. The girls stood there and watched as the boys were still struggling to get back up, but is willing to protect them.

"Sweetie..."

"Miles..."

"Knux..."

Knuckles chuckled. "Don't think that just you got bigger doesn't mean your stronger!" He said weakly.

"GUYS!" Professor and Ken called out to them.

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Poochie shouted as he was covered in white light. He actually passed his energy into the heroes.

Knuckles grinned. "I feel like my power is back!" He said.

The Mummy raised his hand in the air and was about to crush the heroes but they moved out of the way really fast. The heroes are now flying and they were looking down at the Mummy in disbelief.

"What power!" Blossom exclaimed.

Sonic had a big grin on his face. "But we're poweful than this creep! Let's rock it!"

So, in a streak of colors the heroes began to circle around the Mummy while dodging all of his attacks. Mojo came back into action with his Robo Jojo in a complete wreck, so with one last final attack, he hitted the Mummy's head really hard and was sent flying. And it also caused the Mummy too groaned in pain.

_**"Takoyaki Spin!"** _Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at the Mummy's head.

_**"Sonic Boom!"**_ Sonic yelled as he was covered in blue light and launched straight to the Mummy's head also.

**_"Dummy Ring Bombs!"_ **Tails yelled as he threw the gold rings at the Mummy causing him to be electrified.

_**"Bubble Champagne!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she launched her bubbles at the Mummy.

_**"Fire Dunk!"**_ Knuckles yelled as he launched fire balls at the Mummy causing small fire to be formed on his body.

_**"Swing Sonic!"**_ Buttercup shouted as green energy came out of the hammer and went to the Mummy.

The heroes got into a line and combined all of there attacks. _**"Freedom Science Attack!" **_A laser beam was formed and it went to the Mummy.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The Mummy is now destroyed causing it's remains to be falling to the ground. The heroes stood there in relief that it was finally over.

"We did it!" They said as they fall back down to join Professor and Ken. As soon as they landed the heroes went inside the Van while still wearing their costumes.

"I'm beat!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Us too!" The others agreed.

"Professor, please take care of the rest." Bubbles pleaded.

"Good work, everyone." Professor said happily.

"I can't sense Freedom Fighters Z's white energy." Poochie exclaimed as his ears perked up. He and the scientists looked up to see Mummyman's bandage of paper floating. "Big trouble!"

"What is it?" Blossom asked tiredly.

Tails looks out the window to see if something was going on. His eyes widened. "The Mummy's bandage is going somewhere!" He shouted causing everyone's eyes to widened in shock.

Sonic placed his hand under his chin and a thought came to him. "Um, guys?" He called out to his friends getting their attention. "Do you think there was a reason why the Mummy stole our white light in the first place?"

The heroes and scientists looked at each other and back to the sky.

_**(The old mansion)**_

_**-Music: Rise of HIM! (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The bandage went back to the mansion still floating around. It went straight to the basement and it started to wrap itself around the box where the mysterious voice is at. The box glowed a bit and it was surrounded by fire, the seals that was on the box burned and disappeared.

The flame ended and colored lights appeared all around the box. The lights faded away and the voice was chuckling evily.

"The seal is finally undone." It said as it opened up the box a little. "Just watch, wretched humans." The box opened up the way and the figure came out. "From now on I, Him...will make you suffer from Hell!"

The monster known as Him has tan-like skin color, crab claws as hands, a jesters hat, a red tunic with a heart shapped broach and wears stripped stockings, with one being black and white and the other being red and black, with mary jane shoes.

"My black particles go!" He said as he summoned his black particles. "ACHOO!" He sneezed as he shivered. "Cold. DAMN IT! IT'S WINTER!" He shouted as he calmed down. "I don't like it! Let me sleep a bit more till it's warmer." He jumps back to the box and the hatch to it came back. "I hope spring comes soon. Hehehehehehehe!"

Oh, that's so not good. Can the heroes stop this 'Him' character? Just what is he up too?

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	22. Birth of Dark Super Sonic

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**-Music: It doesn't matter (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Today is a bright sunny day. Cause, Sonic the Hedge-Human is seen walking to a field of flowers. Why is he there you may ask? Well, it's been forever since Sonic could get some alone time, so he decided go out. He stopped for a sec layed down on the field looking at the big blue sky. He closes his eyes, feeling the wind hitting his face.

_"Man...today sure is cool."_ He said. "No Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Gangreen Gang, Princess, none of those goofballs." He yawns a little. "Nothing, could ruin this!"

**_-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-_**

**"Oh, that's where you're wrong..."** A cold voice said.

Sonic got up into a fighting stance. "Who's there!?" He asked as he looked around. He looked up at the sky and he see's that the skies have darkened and he saw thunder.

**"Awww, have you forgotten about me?"** The voice asked with a chuckle.

"What?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow not getting out of his stance.

**"Okay...I guess I'm going go to have to MAKE you remember me!"** The voice declared.

Sonic looked around again but stopped when he started to look down. He noticed that he had shadow which was odd since shadows don't appear in dark places. His eyes widened when he saw that his shadow has gotten taller and bigger.

The shadow then started to come out of the ground and Sonic backed away in fear. There he was facing...his shadow?

"What's going on!?" Sonic asked the voice in a demanding tone.

**"Isn't it obvious?"**

Sonic turns to his shadow and he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Did you just talk?"

The shadow nods his head. He then starts to change his appearance which made Sonic's eyes widened in shock and horror. The shadow's face turned into exactly like his except his skin was a bit darker, his hair was black, and he had on a dark version of his Freedom Fighters Z outfit.

"What are you!?" Sonic demanded as he back away from his shadow.

**"I'm...you."** The shadow simply answered.

Sonic just stood there shocked as ever. _"M-Me?"_ He thought as he saw his charging at him with a fist balled up. He quickly snapped out of it...

**_POW!_**

**"Don't worry we'll meet again..."**

_**(Sonic's bedroom)**_

"WHOA!" Sonic screamed he got up from his bed. He looks around and see's that he's in his room. "That's some weird dream." He commented as he looked outside and saw the sun rising. He moved his hand to grab his blanket so that he can keep the sun from hitting his face.

"Ah..." A voice moaned.

Sonic looked to his side and he saw Blossom sleeping there...and his hand was squeezing her breasts causing her to moan again. He blushed madly at this and also gained a small sweat drop. "How the hell does this girl get in?"

"SONIC!" Tails shouted as he bursted in. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming...and..." He stopped there when he saw the young couple sleeping together. A blush came across his face. "S-Sorry, for disturbing you!" He left the room in a hurry.

"T-Tails! Hold up!" Sonic called out to him as he fell flat on his face.

Blossom woked up from the falling nose and she saw Sonic laying there on the floor and his hand reaching out. "Morning sweeite!"

_**(Later on)**_

Bubbles and Buttercup arrived at the boys's place and they was actually surprised that Blossom was there. Everyone then decided to ask her how she got there but sadly she just told them that it was a her 'little' secret. They all sighed and hung their heads down.

Sonic however was still thinking about his dream. About...his shadow. What does it all mean? Is something bad going to happen? He eventually shook his head and got back into reality, after all...it WAS just a dream...right?

"Sweetie?" Blossom called to him. "Um, you okay?"

Sonic look arounds and saw that his friends were looking at him. "Yeah! I'm cool!"

Buttercup chuckled. "Of course you're cool. After what you and Blossom DID last night!" She stated which caused everyone in the room to blush.

"WE DID NOT DO IT!" Sonic roared and he turned to Blossom. "Seriously, how the hell do you always get in my room?"

Blossom giggled. "I'll never tell..." She cooed.

"Anyway..." Knuckles started getting everyone's attention. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I know!" Bubbles said happily. "How about all three of us go out on a date?"

"A DATE!?" The others shouted while blushing.

"I love that idea!" Blossom said with hearts in her eyes while gazing at Sonic. "A triple date!"

Tails placed hand his under chin. "You know...that actually sounds great!"

Buttercup sighed in annoyance. But then again it would helpt getting to know Knuckles better. "Yeah, guess I'll join in." She proclaimed which caused everyone to look at her with surprise looks on their faces. "I mean...it might be fun!"

Sonic had to smile. Maybe it will help forget about his dream. "Okay, let's go!"

_**(Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Dr. Eggman was still thinking of a way to steal the Chaos Emeralds away from Professor Utonium's lab and to find a way to destroy Freedom Fighters Z so that he can take over the world. As he was still planning, his robots Decoe and Bocoe were playing cards, while Bokkun was eating a strawberry cake.

"I GOT IT!" Dr. Eggman shouted in glee catching the robots attention.

"Got what, doctor?" Bocoe asked curiously.

"Hohohohohoho! I've got a plan to take the Chaos Emeralds away AND to destroy Freedom Fighters Z!" The mad scientist answered him. "But first," He turns to Bokkun. "I need you to go back to Professor Utonium's lab and make sure you steal the emeralds."

"How?" Bokkun asked. "The nerdy scientists and doggie will be there."

"I don't know! Distract them!" Eggman suggested.

"OKAY!" Bokkun said happily as he flew off.

"And what do we do, doctor?" Decoe asked.

"WE are going to work!" Eggman said with an evil grin on his face.

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Back in the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Professor Untonium, his son Ken, and their pet dog Poochie were in the living room watching TV. Well...the scientists were watching TV, whereas Poochie was just playing being his goofy self.

Unknown to them, Bokkun has arrived outside the lab watching them. He was looking around and he saw seven glowing lights coming from the back room. He knew exactly what those lights were and he danced in joy that he found. After he was finished dancing he left.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Professor got up from his seat when he heard the door. He opened it and looked to see who it was but he saw no one.

"Down here!" Avoice said below him.

The scientist looked down and saw a little person wearing a brown coat, hat and had a long white beared. He also seems to have three presents behind him.

"Can I help you?" Professor asked the man.

"I have packages for..." The man takes a piece of paper. "Professor Utonium, Ken Utonium, and Poochie the robot dog?"

"I'm Professor Utonium." Professor said calmly.

"Okay!" The man took the three packages from behind him and gave them to Professor. "Here ya go!" He left just like that.

"Thanks!" Professor said as he grabbed the presents and closed the door behind him. _"I wonder who sent these..."_

"Who was it, dad?" Ken asked and then noticed the presents he was holding.

"Someone sent these presents to each us." Professor answered. He handed Poochie and Ken their presents and still held on to his.

Poochie was sniffing his and smiled happily. "Let's open them up and see what we got!"

All three opened up their presents and then...

_**POW!**_

_**WHACK!**_

_**BONG!**_

The 'presents' that they received had boxing gloves in them and the scientists and robot dog got knocked out. The little man entered the lab and he had a big smile on his face.

_**(The heroes)**_

_**-Music: Work it Out (Sonic R)-**_

Sonic and the others were having a great time on their triple date. First, they went to the movies, then entered Annie's store which is always where they hangout. And finally they went to an ice cream store, the girls actually didn't want none which was a surprise to the boys.

"Are you three sure you didn't want an ice cream?" Sonic asked while licking his.

"What do ya mean?" Blossom asked while giggling. She came up to Sonic and licked his ice cream. "You three are sharing yours with us."

That statement caused the boys to blushed deeply.

"The reason while the three of you didn't want ice cream is because you wanted to have ours?" Knuckles asked with a small vein on his head.

"Duh." Buttercup said.

Tails looked at Bubbles with the blush still showing on his face. "Um...Bubbles?" He called out to her getting her attention. He held his ice cream up to her. "S-Say 'ahhh'."

Bubbles blushed and then smiled. "Ahhh..." She opens up her mouth and took a small bite. "Thank you."

"Here..." Sonic said holding up his ice cream to Blossom. "Have some."

"Thanks!" Blossom said happily with a blush on her face. She took out a big bite and licked her lips. "Tasty!"

"Well?" Buttercup asked Knuckles while crossing her arms and tapping.

Knuckles blushed and held his ice cream up to her. He watched as she licked the ice cream with a blush on her face. "Happy?"

"Yeah..." Buttercup said and then turned her back. "Thanks..."

Sonic could only chuckle at this. Just when he was about to lick his ice cream, his eyes widened when he felt an evil presense. He quickly turns around and saw a black figure flying across the sky really fast. "What the hell...?"

_**(Eggman's Base: The Lower Floor)**_

Dr. Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe along with some worker robots where almost done finishing a giant flying fortress. It was silver and it looked like three ships were attached to each other to form it. The mad scientists then started to hear someone laughing. He quickly recognized that laughter, so he looks up and see's Bokkun flying down with a big smile on his face.

"I GOT THE EMERALDS!" Bokkun shouted in glee.

Eggman quickly ran to him with a smile on his face. "Where?!"

Bokkun took opened his bag and inside were the seven Chaos Emeralds shining ever so brightly. "Here ya go!" He handed Eggman his bag.

"Excellent job, Bokkun!" Eggman said happily.

"Doctor." Bocoe called out to him. "The Egg Fort ll is complete."

A evil grin appears on Eggman's face. "Perfect. Decoe! Bocoe!" He called out to them. "On the bridge!"

"Yes, doctor!" The robots saluted as they got in the fortress.

"Hohohohohoho! Oh, I'm gonna have fun!" Eggman said looking at the emeralds with a evil grin.

_**(The lab)**_

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

After finishing up their ice cream, the heroes decided to go to the lab to visit Professor and the others. When they entered, they had dumbfounded expressions on their faces when they saw them laying on the floor sleepin. The heroes quickly ran up to them.

"You okay?" Sonic and Blossom asked Professor as they helped him on his feet.

"I think so..." The scientist said while holding his head. "What happened?"

"You tell us..." Knuckles said helping Ken out.

"Well..."

_**"We have an emergency!"**_ Mayor exclaimed as he appeared on the screens catching everyone by surprise.

"What's the matter, Mayor?" Tails asked.

_**"Dr. Eggman has appeared in the city!"** _He answered causing the heroes eyes to widened. _**"And that's not all he-"** _There was static and the screen now showed Eggman.

_**"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"**_

"Eggman!" The heroes hissed.

_**"That's right!"** _He sanged happily. _**"I was just calling to saw thanks for letting me have the Chaos Emeralds!"**_ He grinned as he saw the shocked looks on the heroes faces. _**"And to tell you that you Freedom Fighters Z will no longer exist! Farewell!"** _He signed off.

Sonic ran to the back room to see if the emeralds were still there but to his shock they wasn't. "THEY'RE GONE!"

Knuckles turned to Professor and sent him a glare. "What. The hell. Happened?"

"Well...um..." Professor shuttered a little scared by the glare. "We were watching TV, someone was at the door so I got up and answered it. I thought it was a prank but I looked down and saw a little man say that he had 'presents' for us."

Ken got up and rubbed his head. "When the Professor came back and told us the presents, we went and opened them...and everything was all white..."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "What does the man look like?"

"Like I said, he was a little man wearing a big brown coat, a hat, and a very long white beared." Professor continued. "After he turned around to leave...I heard him...laughing..." He face palmed himself.

"YOU MORON!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled. "THAT WAS BOKKUN WEARING A DISGUISE!"

Professor hung his head down in shame. "Oh, what have I done? I can't believe I would fall for a trick like that!"

"Don't worry we'll get them back!" Bubbles reassured him.

"It shouldn't be too hard!" Buttercup exclamed.

"So, let's rock it!" Blossom said.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(The City)_**

**_"Ladies and gentlemen of New Townsville!"_ **Dr. Eggman called out to them. "_**My name is Dr. Eggman and I have come to take over your city! If you surrender now, I'll spare your lives. However...well you know what'll happen if you disagree."**_

_**"If I were you people, I'd say surrender!"**_ Decoe suggested.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Voices called out.

_**"Hm?"**_

"Dr. Eggman! You're days of evil are numbered!" Blossom declared while posing. "Prepare to be defeated!"

There was an awkward silence between the heroes and Dr. Eggman. That silence was then broken when Eggman and his robots were laughing their pants off.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

_**"So you showed up huh?"** _Dr. Eggman asked still laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Blossom asked with a small vein on her head.

_**"That was the dumbest thing someone has ever said!"**_ Decoe exclaimed while laughing on the floor.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" Blossom roared. "That's what super heroes say!"

_**"Yeah! Only on cartoons!"** _Bocoe said laughing.

_**"That was a good laugh. I actually needed that."**_ Eggman said wiping a tear away from his eyes. _**"Decoe! Bocoe! Get in position!"**_

_**-Music: Strain (Sonic Adventure)-**_

_**"Yes, doctor!"** _Both robots said.

_**"It's time we show these brats the true power of Egg Fort ll!"**_ Eggman said.

_**"True power...you mean that?"** _Bocoe asked.

_**"You mean we can finally use that?"** _Decoe asked with glee.

_**"Yes! The strongest robot in history!"**_

"Get ready guys!" Sonic ordered as he and the others got into their fighting stance.

_**"Now, Egg Fort ll transform!"** _Eggman ordered.

The fort separated into three ships and it began to change.

_**"Bang-Module: Union mode!"** _Eggman shouted as his ship transformed into an upper body.

_**"BaBang-Module: Union mode!"**_ Decoe shouted as his ship transformed into arms.

_**"BaBaBang-Module: Unioin mode!"**_ Bocoe shouted as his ship transformed in legs.

Bocoe's ship connected to the bottom of Eggman's ship, while Decoe's ship connected itself to the top part and caused two hands to come out of it. The now newly formed robot did a few punches and then posed.

_**"Eggsterminator! Transformation complete!"**_

On the sidelines the heroes had a small sweat drop from the pose the Eggsterminator did. _"That's one stupid pose."_ They thought.

"This'll be over in no time." Buttercup said holding up her hammer.

"We'll admit you're pretty big Eggman." Sonic said. "But let's see if you can catch up with our speed."

So the heroes began to fly around Eggman's newly formed robot really fast so that they could distract Eggman and take him down.

_**"Ah, but you forgot Sonic! I have all of the Chaos Emeralds!"** _Eggman exclaimed causing the heroes eyes to widened in shock. _**"Right now, I'm going to set all of the emeralds one-by-one into Eggsterminator."**_

Inside the cockpit, all Chaos Emeralds are being inserted inside the robots power system. Each and everyone of them are being inserted one at a time with their glow increasing.

"NOW!" Sonic shouted as he and his friends charges at Eggsterminator. But just when they did it teleported causing the heroes to stop.

"Where'd it go?" Bubbles asked.

She got her answer when Eggsterminator appeared right behind the heroes and punched them sending them flying into a building.

_**"W-Wow!"**_ Eggman said in awe.

"Damn..." Knuckles mumbled. "That's some punch..."

"The Chaos Emeralds...now that Eggman has all seven we're totally powerless." Tails said.

_**"Of course! You should never underestimate the power of the Chaos Emeralds."**_ Eggman chuckled but stopped as the robot kept teleporting to the heroes.

"Separate!" Blossom ordered as the heroes went into separate directions.

However the robot teleported to Tails' direction and punched him to the ground.

"MILES/TAILS!" The heroes cried out to him. They flew down to him and saw him a brushed up and covered in a little blood causing their eyes to widened.

"NO!" Bubbles roared as she charged at the robot. _**"Bubble Champagne!"** _She launched her bubbles at the robot.

Eggsterminator just stood there and let the bubbles hit it. It then teleported and appeared behind Bubbles and kicked her causing her to crash down the ground.

"BUBBLES! That's it!" Buttercup went straight to take out Eggsterminator. _**"Swing Sonic!"**_ She shouted as she launched a green energy blast.

The robot teleported and appeared right in front of Buttercup catching her by surprise. It grabbed hold of her and sent crashing into a building.

"BUTTERCUP!" Sonic and Blossom cried out.

"DAMN YOU!" Knuckles roared as he charged at the robot. "TAKE THIS!"

Just when he as about to punch it, Eggsterminator teleported to his side and punched him real hard causing blood to come out of his mouth. But it wasn't finished yet as it began to keep on punching him. As soon as it was done Blossom and Sonic looked and saw Knuckles covered in blood.

**_(The docks)_**

On the sidelines, Professor, Ken, and Poochie watched in horror as they heroes were beaten, but Blossom and Sonic were getting destroyed but they kept on fighting. Professor now felt really guilty about all this.

"T-This is all my fault..."

_**(Sonic and Blossom)**_

Inside the robot, Eggman and his robots had worried looks on their faces at how powerful Eggsterminator is. The emeralds caused him to be THAT powerful?

"Dr. Eggman, it's too powerful!" Decoe exclaimed.

"It's scary..." Bocoe said.

"No way..." Eggman mumbled.

"EGGMAN!" Blossom called out to him.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The scientist and robots looked at the screen and saw Blossom holding onto her arm with a grin on her face while limping towards it.

"BLOSSOM!" Sonic cried out to her. "DON'T DO IT! JUST GET OUT OF HERE, RUN!"

"I can't..." Blossom said weakly. "How could...I call myself a super heroine...if I ran away..."

"Sonic and Blossom are both wounded all over!" Decoe exclaimed.

"Blossom, just listen to Sonic and surrender." Eggman pleaded. "I can't bear to see this go on."

"L-Let's go doctor!" Blossom said weakly while trying to stand up and coughing blood.

"That's why I said don't say such things!" Eggman said. All of a sudden the emeralds began to glow really fast, and Eggsterminator began to turn red. "Eggsterminator, you don't have to try so hard. Just cut the girl some slack."

Sonic could only watch as Eggsterminator teleported in front of Blossom and raised it's fist up. "NO! PLEASE STOP IT!" He pleaded.

Everything was in slow motion and Sonic saw Blossom turning towards him with tears running down her eyes and smile on her face. "Sweetie..." Was all she said and then...

_**POW!**_

The robot kept punching Blossom non-stop and Sonic only stood there and watch in horror with tears falling from his face. "BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He watched as the robot picked Blossom and saw blood dripping from her face. "PUT HER DOWN! EGGMAN, DO SOMETHING!

"Eggsterminator, that's enough! Just let her go!" Eggman demanded trying to control it.

Eggsterminator dropped Blossom and round-house kicked her. Causing Eggman and his robots to gasp in shock and Sonic to just stare as he watched his future wife fall to the ground. Memories of the heroes past adventures began to appear in Sonic's head.

_"Tails..."_ He remembered the first day when he and Sonic were reunited.

_"Bubbles..."_ He remembered when they was doing their introduction as Freedom Fighters Z.

_"Knuckles..."_ He remembered when they first ran into each other while chasing down Mojo.

_"Buttercup..."_ He remembered Buttercup swinging her hammer at everyone when she cornered Professor and Ken.

Tears began to roll down his face again._ "B-Blossom..."_ He remembered the first day they met and their fight with Mojo Jojo together. He also the first kiss that they shared. He finally remembers that seeing Blossom's smile.

_**THUMP!**_

_**-Music: I am...All of me (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**_

Sonic can hear his beating. His hair begins to turn black and a blue aura appeared around him. What was happening to him?

Inside the robot, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and began to turned black, with a black aura around them. Eggman and the robots were shocked to see this and they turned their attention to Sonic.

**"You...bastard..."** Sonic said coldly as his skin and clothes turned dark a little. **"Hehehe..."** An evil grin appears on his face as he looked at the robot. **"Okay...let's dance!"**

He teleported in front of the robot and gave it an uppercut causing it to take a step back. Sonic teleported behind the robot this time and chopped the legs into tiny pieces making it crash to the ground.

"What's going on!?" Eggman asked in disbelief. He looked at the screen and saw Sonic standng there, but he was now different.

His eyes were glowing white, his hair was standing upwards, and he was completely black all around his body. He now became...Dark Super Sonic

**"You guys made a grave mistake..." **Dark Sonic said coldly as he dashed at the robot.

Professor and Ken arrived in the scene to help the heroes. When they did they had shocked expressions on their faces as they looked at Sonic's new transformation.

Knuckles was the first to wake up and he was looking around for the others. He saw Sonic in his dark transformation then saw Professor and Ken just standing there. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH STANDING THERE FOR?!" He shouted causing the scientists to get out of their thoughts and into his direction. "HELP ME FIND THE OTHERS!"

"Right!" The scientists nodded as they came up to him.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Dark Sonic laughed evily. **"WHAT'S WRONG!? IS THAT YOU GOT!?"**

Eggsterminator teleported behind Dark Sonic in order to punch him but when it touched him, it's arm began to dissappear.

"S-Sweetie..." Blossom said weakly starting to wake up. "Please...stop..."

"BLOSSOM!" Professor called out to her. He then picked her up bridal style. "Don't worry we got you."

Blossom looked at him and she was crying. "Sonic...what happened to...my Sonic..." She asked.

"He's Dark Super Sonic." Tails answered weakly while carrying Bubbles on his back. "He's similar to Super Sonic but in this form...he's consumed by rage..."

That statement caused the scientists and Blossom's eyes to widened in shock.

"It's true..." Knuckles said carrying an unconscious Buttercup. "When Sonic's like that...his only intention is to...kill."

Blossom's eyes then widened in horror as she watched Dark Sonic destroy Eggsterminator in pieces while laughing evily. She couldn't take much more of this. "Stop..."

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Dark Sonic laughed as he made a cave in the robots body.

"Stop it..."

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON, STEP IT UP!"**

"Sweetie...please..."

Dark Sonic quickly grabbed the cockpit of the robot and threw it to the sky. **"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"**

Blossom got off of Professor and ran to Dark Sonic dispate the pain she was in. "SWEETIE!"

A dark energy ball appears on Dark Sonic's hand and he launched it at the final ship.

_**BOOM!**_

It exploded and Eggman along with his robots are seen flying to the sky with the Chaos Emeralds falling towards the heroes.

Dark Sonic began to fly after Eggman but was stopped when someone pulled him into a hug. He turns around and see Blossom crying. **"Blos...som?"**

"Please stop." She pleaded. "I don't want to see you like this! This isn't you!" She sobbed holding him tightly. "Promise! I want you to promise me to never use this form again!"

Dark Sonic just looked at her while he slowly changed back to his normal self while still showing his blue aura. "I promise. I'll stop...for you..." He returned to normal and then fainted.

"Sweetie..." She whispered while stroking his hair.

Everyone looks up and they see that the Chaos Emeralds were spinning very slowly and started to go in different directions.

_**(The lab)**_

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The heroes returned to the lab while carry an unconscious Bubbles, Buttercup, and Sonic. Professor and Ken quickly took the heroes to the room while treating their wounds. After the wounds have been treated, Bubbles and Buttercup eventually woke up and asked what had happened, with Knuckles telling them that the emeralds were scattered and Eggman was gone.

Sonic however was still knocked out and Blossom was still stroking his hair. She was still a little afraid that Sonic used his dark transformation, but was happy that he was normal again.

Professor however was worst, he kept blaming himself for what happened and the heroes along with Ken and Poochie told him to stop blaming himself for what happened. They then heard a groan and looked over to see Sonic starting to wake up.

"S-Sweetie...?" Blossom asked.

"W-What happened?" Sonic asked while rubbing his head.

"SWEETIE!" Blossom shouted in glee as she hugged him.

"OW! B-Blossom! Let me go!" Sonic pleaded.

Blossom completely ignored him. "I'm so happy that you're safe!"

"Glad you're feeling great, blue." Buttercup said happily.

"Same here." Sonic replied with a grin.

"So what happens now?" Bubbles asked everyone. "We're going to have to find all the emeralds again..."

"No worries!" Ken said happily.

Professor nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah! We have Poochie, cause now we can look for the emeralds in no time."

"But...what about me..." Sonic whispered but forgot that Blossom was close enough to hear him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You saw me. When I became Dark Super Sonic..." He said causing everyone to look at him. "I was filled with so much rage after what that robot did to all of you...I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let all of it out."

"Sweetie..." Blossom started. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"All that matters now is that it's all over." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tails agreed. "No matter what happens, we'll always be there to help you Sonic."

Sonic looked at everyone and had a big smile implanted on his face. "You guys are the best!" He said causing everyone to have a group hug, but they forgotten one thing...

"OUCH!"

**_(To Eggman)_**

Dr. Eggman and his robots were swimming their way back to the base while covered in dirt.

"Note to self. Do not make Sonic angry." Decoe said.

"Noted." Eggman and Bocoe said.

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	23. Saving Santa Claus

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 2: Reach For The Stars**_

_**(Downtown)**_

_**-Music: Living in the City (Sonic R)-**_

After an intense fight with the Eggsterminator the heroes were fully healed and they were fighting new and really odd monsters. But thanks to Freedom Fighters Z and the scientists Professor Utonium and Ken Utonium they was able to turn them back to their original forms.

Anyway back to where we started a few months have passed since that fight and guess what? It's December 23 meaning that means Christmas is on it's way! That's right in Downtown New Townsville all the Christmas decorations were hanging in the streets lights and on the buildings. And the Christmas trees were everywhere.

Our young scientist Ken Utonium along with his robot dog Poochie and human echidna friend Knuckles was walking down the street while carrying grocery bags. Ken made a stop and saw a little girl holding a teddy bear and talking to her father and...mother...

"Ken, what's wrong?" Poochie asked him.

"Nothing." He answered while sighing and continue walking.

Knuckles just watched him walking and the family he was looking at while crossing his arms. _"I wonder..what ever happened to Ken's mom...?"_ He thought.

_**(The lab)**_

Inside the lab, Professor Utonium was working on something, while Sonic, Tails, Blossom, and Bubbles were working on the giant Christmas tree that they putted in. And finally, Buttercup was hanging decorations on the wall.

"We're back." Knuckles and Ken said as they walked in.

"Welcome back, boys." Professor greeted them happily.

"Hey guys!" Blossom and Bubbles said happily.

"What took ya?" Sonic asked while grinning.

"Glad you made it safe and sound." Tails exclaimed.

"Ken. Knuckles. Help out after you guys put the grocery away." Buttercup ordered.

"Fine..." Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"No thanks." Ken declined causing Sonic, Tails, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to have confused looks on their faces.

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"Ken! If you say that then Santa won't give you a Christmas present." Bubbles exclaimed with Blossom nodding her head.

"You guys are in middle school in you still believe in Santa Claus?" Ken asked.

"Of course, Santa's real." Sonic said happily.

"I get a present every year." Blossom said.

"You don't believe in Santa, Ken?" Buttercup asked.

"I can't say for 100 percent that he doesn't exist." Ken admitted. "But from my experience..." Images appears and it shows Ken talking to many people. "And from my investigation of the neighbors...that I'm 70 percent sure he doesn't exist."

"Dude, Santa's totally real. Me and Tails know." Sonic said.

"Then...have you seen him with your own eyes Sonic?" Ken asked.

"Of course! See a long time ago, Eggman created a robot Santa Claus in order to think that the REAL one was retiring and putted Eggman as his replacement just so he could steal all the presents." Sonic told them causing the girls, Professor, and Poochie to gain his attention.

"But, that plan failed thanks to me and Sonic!" Tails exclaimed happily. "And well, we told Santa what had happened and he decided to let Sonic do the rest of the delivery for him."

Everyone looked at Sonic with surprised looks on their faces except for Knuckles who only smirked.

"Wow!" Bubbles said happily.

Blossom sighed dreamily. "My sweetie is SOOOO amazing!"

"That's actually cool!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Ken closed his eyes and got into his thinking pose. "That's only because there's a Santa Claus in their dimension." He pointed out as he turned to the girls. "Girls, have you ever seen the Santa of this dimension?"

"W-Well..." Blossom started.

"He delivers the presents during night. We always go to sleep, so we don't see him." Bubbles told him.

"Right!" Blossom nodded.

Buttercup placed her hand under her chin. "Every year I try to see him, so I secretly stay awake...but I always end up falling asleep."

"Me too." Blossom admitted.

"Same here." Bubbles admitted also.

"Of course you would end up falling asleep." Knuckles said.

"But in the moning there's definitely a present left behind." Bubbles exclaimed.

Ken sighed. "I believe what I see with my own eyes."

"Look Ken, even though Santa exist in our world, doesn't mean he don't exist in this world." Tails told him.

"Yeah man. Didn't you get a Christmas present before?" Sonic asked.

"I haven't received one in four years." Ken admitted sadly causing the heroes to look at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Four years?!"

"Yeah, I haven't received one since I was four. So...I don't have any expectations from Christmas." Ken said as he and Poochie walked out of the lab. "I have no interest, so I'm not going to help."

"Hold up Ken!" Buttercup called out to him but left the lab.

"Man...how uncute." Blossom said.

_**(To Ken)**_

Ken walked into the living room where the kitchen was. After he was finished putting all the food away, he looked at the sofa and sighed sadly.

_***Flashback***_

_**(Fours years ago)**_

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

It's Christmas day at Professor Utonium's home! The Christmas tree was set and all of the Christmas presents were everywhere! We now go to the living where we see a 4 year old Ken with his father and a woman sitting happily together.

This woman has gray hair a purple long sleeve shirt with a white no sleeve shirt over it. She also has on black pants, could she be...?

"Ken...since you were a good boy this year Santa brought a nice gift. Right, dear?" She asked Professor.

"Yeah!" He answered happily.

"All right!" The young scientist cheered happily.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Ken walked up to the sofa and he had a very sad look on his face.

_**(Back to the others)**_

"Oh man. Four years without receiving a present." Sonic said looking down sadly. "Poor little guy."

"I wonder if Ken wrote to Santa to let him know what he wants." Blossom said.

"I write a letter every year to Santa saying what I want." Buttercup told everyone.

"Ken also writes one every year." Professor said getting everyone's attention.

"Despite that he doesn't recieve any presents?" Bubbles asked.

"No...that's my fault." Professor admitted.

"What do ya mean?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been busy these last 4 years so I forget to send Ken's letter." He told them.

"That was your fault, Professor!?" Tails asked.

"I really feel ashamed."

"For a child, Christmas is supposed to be as fun as a birthday. Poor Ken!" Blossom exclaimed in which Professor nodded his head in agreement.

_**(Later on)**_

_**-Music: Empire City Night Hub (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

It's night time and we go to the boys's place which had Christmas decorations and a tree. There weren't any presents under the tree since the boys decided to wait for Santa to come and deliver their presents. But they had a lot to think about since Ken didn't have a present for 4 years. It's been really hard for him to not have a Christmas without any presents.

"Dudes, what are we going to do about Ken?" Sonic asked Tails and Knuckles.

Knuckles sighed and rubbed his nose. "I don't know man."

"I know!" Tails said gaining the boys attention.

_**(Blossom's place)**_

We now go to Blossom's place where said girl is in her bedroom daydreaming about Sonic. Her little sister decided to come in and kept on teasing her about him. She has long light brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pink skirt. Her name is Kasey.

"Hey Kasey, what'd you get me for Christmas?" Blossom asked her changing the subject.

"Socks!" Kasey answered happily causing Blossom to have a shocked expression.

"SOCKS!? What about the Galactic Action Figure I asked for?" She asked her sister in disbelief.

"Maybe it's because you need some socks. But I MIGHT have gotten you the action figure, guess you'll have to wait till Christmas." The young girl teased causing Blossom to grit her teeth. "And...when I get to meet this 'sweetie' of yours, I'll give him a kiss on the cheek!"

Blossom was now steaming. "Yeah right! As if you could kiss my sweetie!" She stopped there and remembered Ken. She starts to gasp silently.

_**(Bubbles's place)**_

Bubbles's home...so peaceful and quiet. It would make you want to sleep for the whole year. Inside we an elderly woman with gray hair with a small trace of yellow on it and she seems to be wearing a japanese kimono pouring tea and Bubbles sitting at the table.

"Bubbles. A Christmas card from your parents has arrived." Bubbles's Grandmother said happily. "What did you ask for your Christmas present this year?"

"It's a secret." Bubbles said as an image of Ken appears in her head. She gasps a little.

_**(Buttercup's place)**_

We now go to Buttercup's home. Inside the living room we see a teenage boy with dark green hair and eyes, a little boy with light green hair and eyes. And finally we see a grown man wearing a blue mask.

"Buttercup!" A man voice called out to her. "Did you write a present to Santa Claus?"

"Oh no! I forgot!" Buttercup nearly shouted as she ran into her room but stopped for a second. "Dad. Even if you're a pro wrestler, you should take your mask off at home. I forgot what your face looks like." She ran off to her room.

"You got a point." The man known as Buttercup's father whispered.

_**(Buttercup's room)**_

We now go into Buttercup's bedroom where she sits at a small desk writing her letter to Santa. _"Dear Santa Claus...thank you for the present every year."_ She said to herself while writing it down. _"What I want this year is..."_

_"I haven't received one in four years.."_

Buttercup stopped there when she heard her Compact beeping. "The others must've transformed."

"Knock knock!"

Buttercup looked out her window and saw Sonic and the others there in their outfits. "Is it about Ken?" She asked in which they nodded their heads.

_**(Professor's home)**_

The heroes fly off to Professor's home and went inside Ken's room who was still awake and working on something.

"What is it? It's late at night." Ken exclaimed.

Sonic smiled. "We came here to ask you what you want for Christmas."

"Yeah." Knuckles nodded. "Green here was writing a letter to Santa right now."

"So I thought I'd send yours with it, Ken." Buttercup said.

"I'm fine." Ken simply said. "It's no use either way."

"You haven't recieved a present in 4 years because Professor forgot to send your letters right?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Dad's always been busy and Santa Claus..." Ken trailed there.

"You may think 70 percent he doesn't exist." Tails started. "But that means that 30 percent of you still believe."

"I suppose..."

"Then write it! I'll take responsibility for sending it." Buttercup exclaimed.

Ken sighed in defeat. "Okay."

_**(Later on)**_

The heroes are now in the living room watching TV. They sat there waiting for Ken to come out with his letter, well...except for Sonic who was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed.

"Man where is he?" He asked.

"Guys..." Ken called out to them holding out his enveloped. "Be sure that you don't read it."

"Right." Buttercup said as she took the enveloped.

After all of that has been settled the heroes decided to fly off into their homes leaving streaks of theirs colors to form a rainbow in the night sky.

_**(North Pole)**_

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

We now go off to Santa's workshop! The elfs are walking around in their little village with bright smiles on their faces knowing that it was almost time for Christmas! But now we go inside the home of jolly old Santa Claus and the raindeers are walking around carrying Christmas presents and putting them in Santa's big white bag.

"The presents for Children on block 1 are packed." One of the raindeers said to the old man in red with a long white beard and glasses on his face.

Who is this man you may ask? It's none other than Santa Claus! "Good work..."

"However, Buttercup's present from block 2 isn't ready yet." The raindeer continued.

"I was just reading her letter now." Santa told him. "Her big brother wants a soccer ball. Her little brother wants a baseball glove and Buttercup..." He see's an image of Buttercup while reading the letter.

_"Santa Claus, thank you for the present every year. This year all I want is in-line skates. If you'd please!"_

"Right." Santa nodded.

_"Oh yeah. I've also included my friend Ken Utonium's letter. Please read it."_

"Oh?" Santa said as he looked at the enveloped and saw another letter. He took the letter out and both him and his raindeer read through it.

"What a difficult request. But I'll try to work at it."

_**(Next day)**_

It's now Christmas Eve! Just one more day to go till it's Christmas! We go to the Professor's lab which is now dark outside and the heroes were just walking in. When they was about to enter the living room they heard female voice talking but it sounded like she was on the monitor and it was very badly.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted the scientists and Poochie as they walked in.

"Who are you talking to?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Ken's mother." Poochie said causing the heroes except for Knuckles to gasp in surprise.

"Ken has a mother?!"

_**"Hm? Who are you six?"**_ Ken's mother asked.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Utonium." Blossom greeted her happily. "We're the Freedom Fighters Z."

_**"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?"**_ Mrs. Utonium asked again to remember their names correctly. _**"I always hear about you six from Ken and Professor. Do your best." **_She told them as the communication went off.

Tails raised an eyebrow. "It looks like the satellite communication is broken."

"That's right." Professor nodded.

"Too bad." Bubbles said sadly. "I wanted to talk more."

"Right/Yeah." Knuckles and Buttercup said.

"My wife is a space pilot. Four years ago she was stationed at a space station." Professor told the heroes.

"Wait, so your wife was in space this whole time?" Knuckles asked as he looked at Ken who had his head down. "Ken?"

"I knew it..." Ken said as everyone looked at him. "Santa Claus doesn't exist in this world, does he?"

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"What are you talking about? Santa has to exist!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Ken looked at her with tears dwelling in his eyes. "I know from that transmission! Forget it!" He stormed out of the lab.

"KEN!" The heroes called out to him.

Sonic sighed. "Man, Ken must really miss his mom."

"Yeah." Poochie nodded. "In Ken's letter to Santa Claus he wanted to see his mother instead of receiving a present."

"But in her message she said can't return to Earth this year." Professor added sadly.

"So that's why he thinks Santa doesn't exist." Blossom exclaimed as she and the others looked at each other.

_**(Mojo's home)**_

Our evil monkey Mojo Jojo is in his house working on yet another mecha. Christmas is tomorrow and it seem's that Mojo doesn't want to give up on his evil scheme. This guy seems to be worst then Eggman, let's see what this monkey's up to now.

"If Mojo had more money then I'd be able to make a cooler mecha." Mojo complained as he looked at it.

The mecha looked like a version of Santa's sleigh. It has Mojo's helmet design on top of it's head. Red like sunglasses on it's face, a purple nose kinda like a certain red nose raindeer we know and love. It's color scheme is gray/black, and it had a giant white bag on it's back.

"Oh well. I will use this to capture Santa Claus and snatch up all the presents." Mojo shrugged and went inside it. "LAUNCH!" He shouted as he launched his sleigh up to the sky and fly off.

_**(In the skies)**_

The bells can be heard and the clouds are clearing. We see Santa Claus riding his sleigh with only two raindeers and right behind is another bunch of Santa Claus each riding on two raindeers as well.

"Stop!" The real Santa ordered as the raindeers and other Santas did so. "Everyone's here, right?"

"YES!"

"Then let's distribute the presents to the good kids." Santa said happily.

_**-Music: Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Mojo came in with a grin on his face. "I WON'T ALLOW THAT!" He said. "I will take all of the presents!" The nose of Mojo's mecha begins to suck up all of the Santas sleighs including the raindeers.

"Big success!" Mojo cheered but then noticed that one of the Santas was escaping. "You will not get away from Mojo!" He charges at him with full speed.

"Hey! Stop it!" Santa shouted with his raindeers flying as fast as they could.

"Be quiet! Just let me catch you!" Mojo shouted back as the nose began to suck up the last Santa with a big grin on it's face. "Now I've caught them all!"

Mojo looks down once more and saw ANOTHER Santa, but this one was riding a white car and a familiar blond women was driving.

"I want to surprise everyone. Ms. Bellum, please hurry."

"Yes sir!"

"What? There's still one more? Santa Claus drives a car nowadays?" Mojo asked in complete and confusion. He went down behind the car and sucked up 'Santa' along with the sack of presents that was in the back.

Ms. Bellum stopped the car and looked up in the sky. "Mojo again?"

_**(To the heroes)**_

Sonic and the others were outside of Blossom's house waiting for her to come out. They heard her little sister asking where she was going and Blossom replied by saying they was going to lab. She eventually ran outside with a big smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked everyone.

"YEAH!" They cheered. But then they heard their Compacts beeping.

"Oh great! Wonder who could it be this time?" Knuckles asked while groaning at the same time.

_**"Big trouble!"** _Professor exclaimed. _**"Just now Ms. Bellum called! And she told me that Mojo Jojo has captured all the Santa Claus in charge of New Townsville."**_

"SAY WHAT?!" The heroes shouted.

_**"And among them the caught Santa Claus is Mr. Mayor!"**_ Professor continued while freaking out.

"Huh? He got Mayor?" Tails asked.

Sonic grinned. "Okay! Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!"

"Roger!"

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls's ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

"Let's go!" Blossom ordered as she and the others fly off in search of Mojo.

_**(To Mojo)**_

_**-Music: Girlz panic X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Now Christmas is ruined!" Mojo shouted.

"There he is!"

"Hm?" Mojo turned his head and gasped as he saw Freedom Fighters Z.

"Freedom Fighters Z, please save me!" A voice cried out.

"That's the Mayor!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Come to interfere again!" Mojo shouted as he stopped his mecha from falling and turned to face the heroes. "I am in a very bad mood today! Look at this black aura!" He showed off a giant aura that's around his robot.

"Who the hell cares?!" Sonic and Knuckles asked.

"That's no big deal." Blossom said.

"How could you try and destroy the hopes of children waiting for their Christmas presents!" Bubbles yelled.

"I can't believe you would something like this!" Tails exclaimed.

"Completely unforgivable!" Buttercup said.

The heroes got together and showed off their white aura which caused Mojo's eyes to widen.

"What!? Why the force?!" He asked while trying to escape but couldn't. "Oh no! It's too heavy so I can't move!" He dispose the bag that's full of Santas and the Mayor causing them to fall.

"Bubbles!" Sonic and the others called out to her.

Bubbles smiled. "Okay!" She said as she waved her rod. _**"Bubble Boing! Christmas Special!"** _She launched multiple bubbles to go under the bag and carry it very gently to the ground.

"I won't forget this!" Mojo shouted as he launched lightning at the heroes in which they dodged.

Sonic got into his ball form and launched himself at Mojo. _**"Spin Dash! Christmas Special!"**_

_**"Shooting Christmas Cake Special!"**_ Blossom shouted as pink energy appeared around her Yo-Yo and launched it at Mojo.

Flames appeared on Knuckles' fists and launched fire balls at Mojo. _**"Fire Dunk! Christmas Special!"**_

_**"Swing Sonic Christmas Special!"** _Buttercup shouted as green energy appeared from her hammer and she launched it at Mojo.

A yellow thunder ball appeared on Tails feet and he kicked it at Mojo. _**"Thundershoot Christmas Special!"**_

All of the attacks hitted Mojo's mecha and the Santas including Mayor were watching the sky with words appearing.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

"Awwww..." The Santas said in awe.

"I'm very suffering!" Mojo shouted as he flies off.

"Thank you, Freedom Fighters Z!" Mayor said happily.

"I am very grateful!" The real Santa said as the heroes came down.

"However, because of Mojo the presents to the children are wasted." One of the Santas exclaimed. "We have a mountain of packages!"

_**-Music: Ice Mountain Act 2 (Sonic Advance)-**_

"I think I know where this is going." Sonic said with a grin on his face.

Blossom nodded her head in agreement. "Santa Claus. If you don't mind, why don't we help?"

"Let us deliver them." Buttercup said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you very much. Then..." Santa trailed off and with a poke of his finger sparkles of light appeared.

The next the heroes knew they ended up wearing different clothes.

Sonic wore a blue sleeveless Santa Claus jacket with blue pants and a blue hat.

Tails wore a orange Santa Claus jacket with orange shorts.

Knuckles of course wore red opened Santa jacket and pants with green and white strapes in his hair.

Blossom wore a pink long sleeve Santa dress with a pink hat.

Bubbles wore a light blue long sleeve Santa dress with two red puffs on top of her head.

And finally Buttercup wore a green sleeveless Santa dress with a green hat.

"Whoa!" The boys said in awe.

"Cute!" Blossom and Bubbles said happily.

Buttercup sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Everything always ends up this way."

The heroes fly off into the sky while carrying the bags full of presents. They then went into separate directions, entering the children's house very quietly and giving them their presents for the goodness that they did.

_**(Ken's bedroom)**_

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Ken is inside his bedroom looking out the window and watching the snow flakes fall to the ground. He was really looking at the sky hoping to see Santa Claus come to him. He then decided to give up on waiting and went to his bed and lay down.

"I was right...Santa Claus doesn't exist." He hides himself under his covers. "Mom..."

_**(The heroes)**_

"Seems everything has been delivered!" Santa exclaimed while looking at his list. "I'm truly grateful, Freedom Fighters Z."

"Thank you!" The rest of the Santas cheered causing the heroes to chuckle.

"Oh right! I forgot about your presents." Santa said reaching into his bag.

"You can do us later." Buttercup said.

"Yeah! Right now, we need to deliver Ken's present." Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

_**(Back at Ken's bedroom)**_

"Ken! Ken! Wake up!" Poochie barked causing Ken to get and rub his eyes.

"What is it, Poochie?"

"Santa Claus came."

"Huh?!" Ken gasped as he looked outside and saw Freedom Fighters Z and the real Santa Claus.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Merry Christmas, Ken!" Santa greeted him.

Ken rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Santa Claus..."

"Okay, Ken. Get on. I'm going to grant your wish." Santa said happily.

"Exist..." Ken finished. "Even though it's 30 percent possible."

_**(Later)**_

_**-Music: You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast)-**_

Ken got on Santa's sleigh with Freedom Fighters Z leading the way in raindeer outfits with their retrospective colors. They begin to fly all the way up.

"Can anyone tell me why we're raindeers?" Knuckles asked a little creeped out.

"Quit complaining red. This way's better." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is for Ken after all!" Sonic said happily.

The heroes then fly off into outerspace. Up in space they saw a space station and an astronaut outside doing something. In a flash of light which seems to have caught the astronaut's attention turns around and gasped.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone greeted the astronaut.

"I know you..." The astronaut said but looked and noticed Ken with a big smile on his face.

"Mom!" He said happily.

"Ken? Is it you, Ken?" His mother asked surprised to see him in space. "Am I dreaming!?"

"MOTHER!" Ken shouted in glee as he jumped up and hugged his mother, with tears of joy floating in space. "It's not a dream!"

"Ken! You're really here!" Mrs. Utonium said in glee with tears of joy running or in this case floating above her eyes.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Ken exclaimed.

The heroes stood by and watched the scene before them. Tears dwelled in Blossom's eyes at the moment and the others had bright smiles on their faces.

"I'm happy for them." Tails said happily.

"Same here! He's finally got his Christmas present." Knuckles said.

"I seriously love moments like this." Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh boys..." The girls sanged getting the boys attention. The boys then looked up and saw a missletoe above them and turned back to the girls.

Blossom floated to Sonic and kissed him.

Bubbles floated to Tails and kissed him.

Buttercup floated to Knuckles and kissed him.

The girls departed from their 'husbands' and winked to them causing them to stand there and have blushes formed on their faces along with big goofy smiles.

_**(Next day)**_

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

It's Christmas morning! The heroes along with Mayor and Ms. Bellum are at Professor's home and are having a party in celebration of a great holiday.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They shouted in glee.

"Ken." Professor called out to him. "This is your Christmas present from me." He pointed to the screen and Ken's mother appeared with a smile on her face.

_**"Merry Christmas, Ken."**_

"Mom!" Ken said happily.

_**"Now we can talk face to face."**_ She said happily.

Ken turns to his father. "Dad. You fixed the communication device!" He hugged him. "Thank you!"

"All right! In-line skates!" Buttercup shouted happily as she showed everyone her brand new green skates.

"The coat I asked for!" Bubbles said happily showing everyone her blue coat.

"Dude! I got my snowboard!" Sonic said happily showing everyone a blue, yellow, and red snowboard.

"I finally got my new set of tools!" Tails said excitedly showing everyone a whole bunch of different tools.

"Sweet! My new gloves!" Knuckles said happily showing everyone a pair of deep red boxing gloves.

Blossom had a dumbfounded expression at the gifts she got. It was the Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles action figures. "No way! This is my little sister's presents!"

"Guess it was mixed up because of the rush." Knuckles stated.

"Why am I the only one who got it wrong?" Blossom complained.

Mayor came up and was digging in his bag. "Come now. Please let my present make you feel better." He took out a Johnny Cosmo action figure.

Knuckles burst out into laughing, Tails and Bubbles was comforting a crying Blossom, and Sonic and Buttercup looked at Mayor with a 'Are you serious?' look.

"What is this?! It's the same thing as what I got for last year's Christmas!" Blossom whinned.

"Really?" Mayor asked with a sweat drop appearing on his head. "Sorry."

The Utonium family stood there and watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

"Dad! This is the best Christmas in my life!" Ken exclaimed happily causing Professor to hug his son and Mrs. Utonium to giggle.

_**Ending 2: LOOK!**_


	24. Dance Party!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**WOW WOW Yeah (There's a black sun in the background and it shows Sonic, Blossom, Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup fading to it with their eyes closed)**_

_**Sunshine Power (The sun turns bright white with a blue sky in the background)**_

_**Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu (Sonic and the others comes out of the sun in their transformation outfits and does a pose)**_

_**(Freedom Fighters Z!)**_

_**Makka Na Hikari Afure (Sonic and Blossom are running down the street and does a pose. They then go into their transformation clothes and does a combination attack)**_

_**Ooki Na Niji Kakaru Toki (Tails and Bubbles looking at the rainbow up in the sky, but notices the readers and starts to pose. They are now seen in their transformation outfits playing with a couple of small animals)**_

_**Sekai Ga Donna Iro Ni Somatte Itte Mo (Knuckles and Buttercup are playing soccer with each other with Buttercup kicking the ball to the goal. They then got into their pose. They are now in their transformation outfits and started to play basketball)**_

_**Tatta Hitotsu Dake (Professor is seen writing something down, then shows Ken working on an engine of some sorts, and Dr. Eggman working on something also with a big grin on his face)**_

_**WOW WOW Yeah (Sonic, Blossom, Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup are in their swimming outfits with Sonic wearing a life jacket)**_

_**Sunshine Power (The heroes jumped for joy)**_

_**Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu (Professor, Ken, and Poochie join as well in their swimming outfits)**_

_**Saikoukyuu Present (Mojo Jojo comes out in his Robo Jojo, and Dr. Eggman's robot punchs him out of the readers view and does a pose)**_

_**Kirakira Hikaru Yo (Annie is seen running with a bright smile on her face. But, she switches to Sedusa who shows a evil grin and posed)**_

_**(Princess now pops out chuckling but stops when she imagines her older sister coming in her head. She then transforms into her monster self with a evil grin on her face)**_

_**(Ace is in the background with the rest of the Gangreen Gang members coming up doing their poses to the readers)**_

_**(Fuzzy Lumpkins is playing his banjo peacefully but stops when he notices the readers and shouts to them causing the Amoeba boys to jump out with scared expressions)**_

_**WOW WOW Yeah (The Rowdyruff Fighters X are the last to appear doing a pose and showing off their dark energy)**_

_**Sunshine Power (Freedom Fighters Z comes out and charges at the villains)**_

_**Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu (A volcano erupts in New Towsville and a mysterious figure comes out of it with the heroes and citizens looking at it in shock. The scene changes to the heroes inside six different vehicles)**_

_**WOW WOW Yeah (Six giant metal heads that looks like Freedom Fighters Z comes out of the lab and flies off to the sky)**_

_**Sunshine Power (The three metal heads that looked like Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fused together to make a giant robot Blossom while the other three which looked like Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fused to make a gaint robot Sonic. The scene now switches to different giant robot versions of the others)**_

_**Bokura Ni Furi-Sosogu (Professor is seen in an armor of some sort flying off to join the heroes with Ken and Poochie right behind them riding a hover bike)**_

_**Saikoukyuu Present (The scene shows the giant robot Blossom flying in the sky while carrying Mayor and Ms. Bellum in it's hand with the robot Sonic right beside it along with Professor, Ken, and Poochie)**_

_**Kirakira Hikaru Yo (Freedom Fighters Z are seen standing still for a few seconds and does one final pose for the readers with all seven Chaos Emeralds around them glowing)**_

* * *

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

It's dark out and we go to Professor Untonium's laboratory. Our heroes the Freedom Fighters Z were called upon to come there by Professor and Ken. When they got there they saw Mayor and Ms. Bellum, which made them confused and curious at the same time. What the heck were they doing here? After a couple of minutes of talking, two certain girls had big happy smiles.

"WE'RE DANCING IN A DISCO?" Blossom and Bubbles asked Mayor with stars and hearts in their eyes.

Mayor nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right."

"How come?" Sonic asked while raising an eyebrow.

"New Townsville is sponsoring a dance event." Ms. Bellum answered. "And Mr. Mayor would definitely like Freedom Fighters Z to come as guests."

"It seems fun!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered.

"Meh, I'll come. Got nothing else to do." Sonic said with a smirk.

"I'll come as well." Tails said happily.

"Yeah...no, I ain't going." Knuckles said while crossing his arms.

"Same here!" Buttercup pouted while crossing her arms as well.

"Hey now. It's a request from the Mayor. Please come too, Knuckles and Buttercup." Professor pleaded.

"What about you, Professor?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked them.

"Of course, Ken and I are going. Right, Ken?" Professor asked him.

"ME TOO?!" Ken asked back with a dumbfounded expression and a large sweat drop hanging on his head.

Knuckles thought it over and couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of Professor and Ken dancing. "Okay, I'm going."

Buttercup looked at Knuckles like he was stupid or something but just sighed in defeat. "Oh well, I guess I'll go too."

Ken had to gasp in shock.

_**(At the dance party)**_

_**-Music: T.O.P (Sonic X)-**_

People of New Townsville were dressed up in street clothes and they've arrived at the disco to have the biggest party of their lives! While the citizens were on the dance floor, Professor and Ken were at a table dressed in street clothes as well, with the Mayor...in the same outfit he always wear...Ms. Bellum wore the same dress except with different colors.

_**"Let me introduce our guests!"** _The DJ said happily._** "New Townsville's strongest and coolest, Freedom Fighters Z!"**_

Everyone stopped dancing and started cheering when they saw Freedom Fighters Z arriving at the dance floor waving at them and making it to the center of the dance floor.

**_"Ikuze! Ikina furu maide Nou MISO ENGIN FULL Kaiten!_**  
**_Shite yatte miyouze Ironna koto (ni Zenryoku kakete Idonda koto)"_**

Sonic was the first to start to doing his usual breakdancing causing the crowed to cheer louder and Blossom to have hearts in her eyes looking at her future husband doing his thing and begins to join him.

_**"**__**(Chance Baitori) Jump Like Sonic (Shougai ha Hitotsu no Janru nai Topic)**_"

Tails was using his twin tails to fly around and he begins to do the robot which in turn caused Bubbles to giggle and do the same thing he was doing.

_**"Bikk to Shinee de Big Dream Egaki Tsukame yo Eikou no Victory"**_

Knuckles wasn't much of a dancer but thanks to those dance movies that he watched back in his world, he was able to copy those moves which impressed Buttercup along with the rest of the heroes including Professor and the others who was watching in the sidelines.

_**"Sagase Kimi shika Dekinai T.O.P"**_

Sonic got back up on his feet and went straight to his friends and all of them began to dance together causing the crowd to cheer. The heroes begins to start moving their arms around like they did when then they begin to transform.

_**"Samase Jibun no Kokoro no T.O.P"**_

Sonic begins to do his poses like in his transformation with Blossom coming up after him doing the same.

_**"Mezase Kimi shika Ikenai T.O.P"**_

Tails now starts to his poses with Bubbles coming up after him.

_**"Nobore Me no Mae no Dekkee T.O.P"**_

Now it was Knuckles turns to do his poses and Buttercup was now doing it after he was finished.

_**"Saa KouDou da Tsukame T.O.P"**_

The heroes have gone into their final pose and the crowd begins to cheer louder at how great they dance!

They eventually got off the dance floor and made it to the table to meet up with Professor and the others and were talking. Man, those heroes sure know how to dance...especially Sonic!

"That was fun." Blossom said happily and then turns to Sonic. "I had no idea you could dance so good sweetie!"

The Hedge-Human scratched the back of his head with a smirk. "I'm just that good."

"I'm honored to dance in front of everyone." Bubbles exclaimed.

"Well it actually felt good to dance." Tails admitted.

"Despite complaining, Knuckles and Buttercup seemed to have fun." Professor exclaimed.

"It couldn't be helped." Knuckles said.

"Couldn't be helped." Buttercup repeated.

"Denial means that you both like it." Sonic exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!"

"So why don't we dance a bit longer?" Mayor suggested as he and Ms. Bellum walks to the dance floor.

"Sounds good, c'mon Ken." Professor said.

Ken flinched a little but smiled nervously. "I'm going to the tiolet for a bit." He said as he ran away to make it in front of the bathroom door. "That was close. How embarrassing. I can't dance in front of everyone." He whispered as he watched Professor, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum dance before he enters the bathroom.

"It's embarrassing watching those three dance." Knuckles said with a sweat drop looking at Professor, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum.

"But still...I never would've thought that they known how to dance." Sonic admitted while taking a sip of his drink.

"You know sweetie..." Blossom started as she leaned in closer to Sonic's ear with a seductive grin on her face and blush. "As soon as we go back to the dancing, I'll give you a dirty one..." She whispered so that the others couldn't hear.

Sonic soon blushed up a storm at the thought of him and Blossom doing a dirty dance. So he got a massive nose bleed and fainted causing Tails and the others to look at Blossom with raised eyebrows.

"What'd you say to him?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing." Blossom replied in a sing-song tone.

"SAVE US!" A voice cried out.

_**-Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster Threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The heroes turned their heads and got on the dance floor to see what was going. Sonic however just got up with swirly eyes and blood coming down his nose. He shook his head and wiped his nose so he could be in the action.

"Please do something!" Professor pleaded to the heroes.

"What the hell?" Knuckles asked a little creeped out

Blossom looked at the three and saw that they had red afro hair and wore yellow clothes doing a dance altogether. "What's up with your hair?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow of disgust. "And those clothes." She added.

"It's cute." Bubbles commented.

"IT'S NOT CUTE!" The others yelled at her.

"Did a monster do this?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" Professor nodded.

"I want to stop but I can't. I'm tired. Please save us!" Mayor pleaded.

"Okay, where IS the monster?" Sonic asked as he and the others looked around.

Professor pointed to the left and the heroes looked at the direction. They saw a man with the same red afro like everyone else except he had three yellow 7s on it. His face is painted white and had pink lips almost like a clown, purple eyes, red pants with yellow stars on it, and red shoes.

"Are you serious..." Sonic said and looked at everyone then back at the clown. _"He must be controlling everyone through his movements."_

"That clown is the monster?" Knuckles asked in disbelief as he walked up to the side of the clown. "This'll be easy as hell!"

"YAY! Fever! Fever!"

_**POW!**_

Knuckles punched the daylights out of the clown and he along with everyone else with red afros and yellow clothes fell.

"Yup." Sonic said with a sweat drop. "Whatever he's doing, they'll do the same thing."

"That hurt! What are you doing?!" The clown monster asked.

"Fighting love, science legend, Freedom Fighters Z!" The heroes said as they was about to pose but...

_**ZAPPPP!**_

"WAAAHHH!" They screamed as they was zapped by yellow energy.

_**POOF!**_

In a poof of smoke the heroes now had red afro hair sand their clothes turned yellow. They also had large sweat drops and dumbfounded expressions.

"HEY! WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF DOING OUR POSE!" Blossom exclaimed.

The clown got back to dancing with everyone following him. "Nice pose! Nice dance! Yeah!"

"I don't get you." Buttercup said while twitching her left eyebrow.

"I. Am. Gonna kill. This guy." Knuckles stated while cracking his knuckles.

_**-Music: Music-Plant Act 2 (Sonic Advance 2)-**_

"Dance you guys!" The clown told the heroes. "Dance revolution!"

_**(To Ken)**_

Ken walked out of the bathroom. He'd stay there for what seems to be hours, but actually it's only been a couple of minutes. As he got out of the bathroom he looked around. "Where is everyone? I wanna go home."

The young scientist now walked on the dance floor to search for his father and friends. He spotted Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Professor doing the same dance. "What's with that outfit?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Ken! Good timing!" Professor said happily.

"Professor, I'm going home." Ken said as he walked away.

"There's a monster!" Professor shouted.

Ken came back and held his hand up his ear. "What?"

"THERE'S A MONSTER!"

"The music's too loud, I can't hear you." Ken exclaimed.

"THERE'S A MONSTER!" Professor yelled with a large vein on his hair.

"I can't hear! I'm going to turn the voulme down." Ken said as he walked off to where the DJ was dancing.

"This is stupid!" Sonic yelled with a small vein on his head. "What's up with this guy?!"

All of a sudden the music begins to go faster meaning that the people who are dancing are going fast to keep with the beat.

"Too fast! Too fast!" Blossom complained.

Knuckles was looking around and spotted Ken playing messing around with the music player. "KEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING, MAN!"

The music stops and a new song was playing.

**_-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Everyone paired up with one another and got into a slow dance. Sonic was slow dancing with Blossom, Tails was slow dancing with Bubbles, and Knuckles was slow dancing with Buttercup.

"Um..." Tails mumbled.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Bubbles asked.

"I've kinda imagined dancing with you like this." The fox-human inventor admitted with a blush on his face.

Bubbles looked at Tails with a smile and blush on her face. "This is really fun." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder causing him to blush more but smile.

"Knock it off!" Buttercup shouted.

Knuckles couldn't help but blush how close Buttercup was to him._ "Man, she's so warm..."_

"What are you looking at!?" Buttercup asked angrily glaring at Knuckles.

"Nothing!"

Blossom sighed heavenly and had hearts in her eyes while looking at Sonic. "Me and my sweetie, dancing so close..."

_**ZAAAAAPPPP!**_

:WAAAAHHH!"

Sonic turned to the zap noise and scream. To his surprise he saw that Ken was one of them now. He even sweat dropped when he saw the DJ dancing with him. "I actually feel sorry for Ken..." He whispered.

Professor was crying anime tears. "We're doomed." He exclaimed while he danced with a woman.

"What the hell do we now?" Knuckles asked.

"We keep dancing?" Bubbles asked with a sheepish smile.

"What do ya mean?!" Buttercup asked her.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Ken pleaded to the DJ wanting to stop with the slow dance.

The DJ then spinned the young scientist around causing him to be dizzy and trip over a plug, therefore making the music to stop and everyone to stop dancing.

The clown monster begins to sweat a little fast when he saw Knuckles and the rest of the heroes glaring at him. "Um...sorry?"

_**-Music: Boss (Sonic Advance)-**_

"LET'S GET HIM!" The heroes shouted as the fly towards them.

_**POW! **_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BONG!**_

_**SLAM!**_

"Dance! Dance is my life!" The clown exclaimed as he crashed into a wall knocking him out.

The red afros has disappeared and everyone's clothes returned back into their normal colors. Ken walked to the dance and everyone was cheering for him.

"Well done, Ken!" Professor greeted him.

"Way to go, Ken!" The heroes exclaimed.

The young scientist was looking around him and question marks began to appear wondering what everyone was cheering for. _"What'd I do?"_ He thought.

After an hour of partying everyone decided to head back home. The heroes along with Professor, Ken, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum took the clown monster back to Professor's lab and changed him back to normal, he was just a businessman. But he still got the red afro...which is REALLY odd and strange at the same time.

The business man thanked the heroes and scientists for curing him and headed home. The heroes began to head home as well along with Mayor and Ms. Bellum, leaving the scientists and robot dog alone in their home.

_**(In Tails' bedroom)**_

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Tails was still in thought about the whole dance thing, especially that monster clown. He keeps on wandering, what was going on around the city. There must be a cause to why everyone and everything were turning into monsters. But what was it?

He realized that all of this happened right after the Mummy incident that these monsters were appearing everywhere. In fact, he even noticed how there was black dust flying all over the skies.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said to himself looking outside at the full moon. "What if the Mummy used the white light that he stole from us to release something..."

_**(At the old mansion)**_

_"Something that's really evil and powerful..."_

We go to the coffin in which is located in the basement where the most evil thing that Tails is talking about is laughing evily.

"It's almost time..."

* * *

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_

_**(The pond shows a reflection of a house and that the clouds are gray. A single rain drop falls into the pond and it shows the house in full view)**_

_**Hodoukyou no mukou kara chisaku te wo furu (Freedom Fighters Z are seen under the house with Blossom checking to see if it stopped raining. They then run down the steps leaving Knuckles and Buttercup on top of them)**_

_**Furidashita haruasai toori ame (Everyone waved to the two before they continued going down the stairs. The scene changes to the train stop with Sonic talking to everyone and the train passing them)**_

_**Naze hikikaesanakatta no? (Buttercup and Knuckles are walking slowly to the others)**_

_**Furidashita ame no sei? (Buttercup stops walking and looks at a little girl crying and an older boy trying to comfort her)**_

_**"Genki de" to tsubuyaita (Buttercup now looks behind her to see Knuckles trying to comfort the girl as well, much to her surprise. The scene now changes to the heroes riding on the bus with Buttercup standing while the others are sitting. She has flashback about the kids and her when she was little playing with her big brother)**_

_**Kokoro tozashite (The sun is rising and Buttercup has a smile on her face with images of her family appearing)**_

_**Toori ame ga agattara (Buttercup looks over to her friends and they smiled seeing the sun rising)**_

_**Yasashii uta wo todokeyou (The heroes got off the train, but stopped and was telling Knuckles and Buttercup to hurry up)**_

_**Itsuka mita yume no tsuzuki (Knuckles and Buttercup looks at each and back to the others as they going on ahead)**_

_**Kimi ga mireru you ni (Everyone is playing around in the water and the sun is shining so brightly. Knuckles took Buttercup's hand and both joined in with big smiles on their faces)**_

_**(The scene shows the heroes jumping and giving each other double high five)**_


	25. Him's Origins

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Professor's lab)**_

Another peaceful day in New Townsville! The heroes are now heading towards Professor Utonium's lab, to go see what the scientist is up to this time around, including Ken and their pet robot dog Poochie.

"Yo, green." Knuckles called out to Buttercup. "What's up with your old man and the mask thing?"

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's been 10 years since I last saw his face. I think it's because he's losing his hair."

Sonic whistled. "10 years?"

"I see." Bubbles started. "It is possible to not see a face for 10 years."

"But even though, Buttercup's dad is a masked wrestler..." Tails stated thinking it over. For someone to not see their father's face seems so..."

"Unbelievable?" Buttercup finished for him.

"Yeah."

"But it can't be helped. That's dad's job after all." Buttercup exclaimed.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Very professional." Blossom stated.

"It's funny." Sonic said gaining everyone's attention. "If Buttercup's dad wears a mask all the time, then doesn't that mean she'll do the same thing?"

Everyone thought about it and began to laugh a little.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Buttercup roared with a large vein on her head.

The heroes then heard a door opening. They turned their heads and saw Ken and Poochie running towards them.

"Shh!" Ken told them.

"What's up, Ken?" Knuckles asked.

"He stayed up all night working." He answered.

"What? He's working on a new invention?" Buttercup asked.

Ken shook his head. "No. Unlike Mojo Jojo and Sedusa...there are different monsters than the ones from the iceberg's Black Z-Rays. It seems that there's a different type of monster. He's trying to figure it out."

Tails gasped in surprised. "I was right." He said getting everyone to turn to him. "Remember the clown monster from last night? We used the Chemical Partical Beam on him but..."

"Even though his body returned to normal, his hair didn't." Poochie finished which made Tails nod his head in agreement.

"I see." Sonic said placing his hand under his chin.

"So that was a different type of monster?" Blossom asked.

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

Ken rushed to the door to see who it was. It was a man with black hair on the sides of his head and a few on his top. He wore a blue suit, with brown shoes, and he had glasses.

"Can we help you?" Bubbles asked the man.

The man nods his head. He took out a towl and a brush. "Can you look at this?" He patted the brush on the towel and black dust was coming out of it.

"What the hell is that?" Sonic and Knuckles asked with a raise eyebrow.

The man chuckled. "Actually, up to this morning I had red afro hair."

"Red afro hair!?" Buttercup asked as she and the others looked at the man in surprise. They took one look at the man and imagined him with the afro hair then gasped in shock.

"After my hair changed, I was told to go immediately to the lab to see Professor Utonium." The man continued.

"Looks like these black dust are hiding some sort of mystery." Sonic said looking at them.

"Ken, wake up your Professor." Buttercup ordered.

Ken nods his head. "Right."

_**(Inside the old mansion)**_

_**-Music: Rise of Him (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

We're now heading back to that creepy old mansion where the being known as Him WAS sealed up. We now go to the basement floor to the coffin where it begins to move a little. The lid moves all way off the coffin and Him is getting up with a yawn. Of course he would be yawning, the guy was sealed up for like centuries.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Him sneezed as he starts to shiver. "Oh my. It's still winter. Edo is so cold." He got back up trying to ignore the cold. "So, I've got to move to a southern resort!" He said as he begins to walk off.

_**(Outside)**_

Him has made it outside, standing on the roof of the mansion and he was completely shocked. "This isn't Edo." He said. "Oh yeah! I was sealed away for hundreds of years. So, it's only natural for the scenery to change."

Him now felt chill go down his spine. "What is this terrible thumping in my chest?!" He asked as he remembered six little kids. "It's the same! The same as that time! What is it?!" He now starts to teleport.

_**(Back inside)**_

Him has teleported back into the basement and he was sitting on the coffin in his thinking pose. He then remembers the day he was released and he sent out his black particles.

"Has something happened to my black particles?" He asked himself as his eyes turned red. "BLACK PARTICLES! COME BACK TO ME!"

_**(Professor's lab)**_

Professor has woken up and everyone has told him everything that happened. So, they went to the living room to examine the black dust which was put into a glass tube. The man who brought the black dust already returned home. But the black dust...were they the cause of the man's transformation?

"We've got to solve the mystery of these black particles." Professor told everyone as he left the table to go to the computer.

Tails nods his head. "They could be related to the Black Z-Rays."

Ken gasped when he saw it moving. "Professor!"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at the tube and the moving black particles. They then saw a purple aura around it, and it began to fly off.

"We can't let it escape!" Professor exclaimed.

"Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!" Sonic grinned.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls's ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_-Music: Mad Convoy Race/City Escape (Sonic Generations Remix)-_**

"Come on guys!" Blossom shouted as she and the others fly out of the lab to give chase to the black particles.

"I'M COUNTING ON YOU, FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!" Professor shouted to them.

The heroes are now flying high above the sky still chasing the black particles. But their eyes then widened in shock.

"Look at that." Blossom said.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" Knuckles yelled in disbelief.

"There are so many black particles!" Tails exclaimed as more and more came.

"They're gathering from all over." Bubbles stated.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic asked.

"What's happening?" Buttercup asked also.

"For now, we need to follow them! Let's go!" Sonic ordered.

All of a sudden, the black particles combined and formed into a big one. It then starts to go really fast much to Sonic's excitement.

"So, you wanna race, huh?" He asked as he began to fly off real fast leaving everyone behind.

Sonic was almost close to the black particle and just when his hand was about to touch it, it dissappeared out of sight. "What the...?" He stopped flying and looked around.

"SWEETIE!" Blossom called out to him as she and the others came up to him.

"Sonic, where'd they go?" Knuckles asked.

"It dissappeared." He answered while scratching the back of his head.

"What do ya mean?" Tails asked also.

"Well, I was right behind the black particle and just when I was about to touch it, it vanished." Sonic replied.

Blossom looked down. "Hey!" She said getting everyone's attention. "What's that?"

The rest of the Freedom Fighters looked down a bunch of people all lined up to go inside a building which looks to be like a museum.

_**-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Didn't the art teacher say that world famous paintings were being exihibited?" Tails asked his friends.

"I want to see!" Bubbles said happily.

"Let's go." Blossom said.

"And just forget about the black particles?" Buttercup asked them.

Sonic sighed. "Well, we lost them, so there's nothing we can do."

Knuckles and Tails nodded their head. "Right."

Buttercup had a dumbfounded expression.

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**"So that's why we're going to the exhibit."**_ Blossom told Professor and Ken as she signed off.

"Considering they lost sight of it they're pretty carefree." Ken exclaimed.

"What is it, Professor?" Poochie asked as he noticed he was in his thinking pose.

"In the old reference books I remember reading about black particles." Professor answered as he gasped in shock. "That's it!" He runs out leaving Ken and Poochie confused.

"The basis for the National Science Lab..." Professor thought while still runnig. "My ancestor who founded the Studies Institute..." He remembers a purple book. "Professor Pithium's Dairy!"

_**(Him's Mansion)**_

All of the black particles appeared and they circled around Him who was grinning waiting for some news to come.

"Hahahaha! It looks like you scattered well. What's the identity of the white light that I sensed earlier?" Him asked his black paritcles as he see's an image of Freedom Fighters Z in a pose. "These kids got in your way? But wait, how could kids like The Good-Enough Fighters Z exist?" He asked as the black particles got in his claw.

"Unforgivable! Look's like I'm going to have to teach these kids a lesson!" He declared as he looks at a picture which had 9 sheeps and a skeleton old man with a white beard and sad face living in a farm. "Why the sad face? Please tell me what saddens you." He blew his black particles on to the picture.

The picture begins to move and the skeleton along with the sheeps comes out.

_**"One sheep is missing!"**_ The old man told him. _**"I can't sleep with one sheep missing! One sheep is missing! Where?! Where is it?!"**_

Him grinned. "Don't worry your pretty little skull. I know who stole your sheep. Three little boys dressed in blue, red, and orange and three little girls dressed in pink, light blue, and green. Now. Go and beat them!"

The ghost leaves out of the mansion and starts his search for Freedom Fighters Z. _**"Doodles! Come back, Doodle!"**_

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Mystic Mansion (Sonic Heroes)-**_

"Amazing!" Professor exclaimed as he and Ken are reading through Professor Pithium's dairy. "These notes show how Professor Pithium came up with the original formula for Chemical X."

"For what we used to make Chemical Z." Ken continued. "But what about the black particles? Does it talk about that?"

"Well, it does mention a monster who could manipulate dark energy at will. And created fear across Edo." Professor said. "This monster was known as Him."

"Him? That's his name?" Ken asked completely confused.

"Yeah. His real name is..." Professor started as Ken and Poochie were getting ready to hear it.

A couple of minutes later, both Poochie AND Ken looked like they was going to piss themselves after hearing Him's real name. It's that scary?

"You're right Professor. Let's just call him 'Him', okay?" Ken asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, that's fine by me!" Poochie agreed in a shaky voice as well.

"Good." Professor nodded. "Now, there's quite a lot more information in these notebooks, so I better continue with my explanation." He said as he continued to read some more. "You two ready to learn history?"

"Sure!"

"Fire away, Professor."

_***Flashback***_

_**-Music: Chun-Nan Act 1: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

Centuries ago in Edo. It was once a peaceful era, where people would always play around and work. But...all that stopped when the monster Him appeared out of nowhere and caused mayhem around Edo. Many people hated and feared Him because of all the monsters that he can created through the use of his black particles.

However six kids and a certain scientist had enough of Him's wrath and they wanted to do something about this. So the scientist thought of something really brillaint.

We now go to said scientist's home. He wears glasses, and has gray hair tied in a bun on the back and a beared. He wore a yellow shirt with a red vest over it, blue pants and brown sandles. Who is this scientist? Why it's Professor Utonium's ancestor, Professor Pithuim!

"I've done it!" He said cheerfully holding up bottle full of white light. He then ran off somewhere leaving a trail of dust behind him.

_**(Somewhere else)**_

Six kids were standing around talking with each other.

One was a boy that looks exactly like our speedy hero Sonic except his hair was more lighter, longer, and tied into a pony tail. He has the same hedgehog features as him, along with the same green eyes. He wore what looks to be like a blue samurai outfit. His name is Sinos.

The next boy looked exactly like Tails except his hair is brown and it was short. He has the same fox features as Tails, along with the same blue eyes. He wore a orange samurai outfit. His name is Taylor.

The third boy looked exactly like Knuckles except his hair color is more darker, and was tied into pony tail. He got the echidna features like Knuckles, the spikes on his knuckles, and the purple eyes. He wore a red samurai outfit. His name is Kenichi.

_**A/N: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' Edo counterparts are my .**_

Now we move on to the three girls. One girl looked exactly lke Blossom except her hair is brown and she got the pink eyes. She got the red bow and her hair is tied up in the back. She wore a pink japanese kimono. Her name is Momo.

The next girl looks exactly like Bubbles but her hair is a little dark and she has a flower hanging down from it. She has blue eyes and wore a light blue japanese kimono. Her name is Omiya.

The last girl looks exactly like Buttercup. She has the same green eye color, raven hair except it's longer and it's tied up in the back. She also wore a green japanese kimono. Her name is Okou.

"I'VE DONE IT!"

The kids turned around and saw Professor Pithuim running towards them while holding the white light bottle.

"Done what?" The boys asked.

"What's this?" Omiya asked.

"What'd you do?" Momo asked curiously.

"What is it?" Okou asked.

"THIS is what's going to defeat Him once and for all!" Pithuim said happily. "I'm counting on you kids!" He swipes the bottle causing flickers of white light to come out.

_**-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The kids stood there in awe as they watched the white light hit them. All of a sudden, they began to feel immense power coming from the white light, when they starts to get covered in a rainbow light. The light faded and the kids were now in different clothes.

Sinos wore a blue and white-trimmed shirt with black pants, long white shocks and blue sandals.

Taylor wore a similar outfit like Sinos except it's orange

Kenichi wore the similar outfit except it's red.

Momo wore a pink and black-trimmed long sleeve dress with a big red bow on her back. She has long white shocks and pink sandals.

Omiya wore the same dress like Momo except it's light blue.

Okou wore the same dress like the girls except it's green with the sleeves being yellow.

"Awesome!" Sinos and Momo cheered at their new outfits.

"What happened to us?" Kenichi asked surprised by this.

"It's very lovely." Omiya commented happily. "And good looking."

"Did the white light do this us?" Taylor thought out loud.

"I can feel my power brimming!" Okou exclaimed.

"Alright. From now on, you're the Good-Enough Fighters Z!"

'The Good-Enough Fighters Z' looked at Pithuim like he was stupid or something. Really? A name like Good-Enough? That's just really corny.

"Dude," Kenichi started while crossing his arms. "That's THE stupidest name I've ever heard!"

Okou nods her head. "Can we have a better name?"

"Well, who cares about the name?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, but..."

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Take cover!" A man shouted. "Him is on a rampage again!"

"Let's do this!" Sinos shouted with a grin.

"RIGHT!"

The new born heroes starts to jump and stayed floating.

"I can fly without using my twin tails!" Taylor said happily.

"Oh this is soooo cool!" Momo exclamed as she and the others fly off to go find him.

_**(To Him)**_

Everyone was running away and screaming for their lives as roaring fires began to burn their houses. Many of the men were trying their best to put out the fires but alas...not enough water...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Someone laughed evily.

Everyone looked up to the evil laugh and it was...Him! And he was dancing for joy...?

"Burn more, you fierce flame!" Him ordered the fires as he stopped dancing. "Because the night is fairly cold."

"Him!"

"Damn you, monster!"

"You'll pay for this!"

Him was now jumping from rooftop to rooftop while laughing evily. He stopped jumping when he felt something. Something...good?

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Voices ordered.

"Who are you kids?" Him asked pointing at them.

"Fighting love studies legend!" They said altogether as they posed.

"The!" Okou and Kenichi started.

"Good-Enough!" Sinos and Momo continued.

"Fighters Z!" Taylor and Omiya finished.

"Hey hey. Can we do it again?" Omiya asked everyone.

"What do ya mean 'can we do it again?" Kenichi asked back in a 'Are you serious?' tone.

"Yeah, no I feel like we kind off messed up." Okou admitted.

"Um...guys?" Taylor called out to his friends getting his attention. "Is all this really important?"

On the sidelines a large sweat drop appeared on Him's head at what they was talking about.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Come on!" Momo said in irritation. "We have a bad guy to fight here!"

"Pleaaaasssssseeee!" Omiya pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Him was waving his claw trying to get the heroes attention but hung his head down cause they kept on talking.

"Okay, fine! We'll redo the damn intro!" Sinos said.

Him gritted his teeth in annoyance. "JUST TELL ME WHO YOU KIDS ARE?!"

"We're The Good-Enough Fighters Z!" The heroes said. They then gasped and gave each other a thumbs up. "Much better!"

_**-Music: Boss 3 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"I'll be much better when you kids are out of my way!" Him shouted as he launched his left claw at the heroes but missed them.

Okou took this as an advantage and began to run on his arm. "You're going down!" She exclaimed.

"Don't count on it!" Him said as he launched his right claw and hitted Okou sending her flying. "You brats talk big...to compare with me...if you think your a match for-" He stopped there and looked up to see that it was snowing.

"It's snowing?" Sinos asked surprised by the weather change.

Him immediately wrapped himself using his arms. "It's cold!" He exclaimed but gasped in realization. "That's right! The f-f-fire!"

"Um, dude." Kenichi said pointing to now gone fire. "Your fires gone!"

"MY FIRE!" Him cried. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Now's our chance!" Momo exclaimed as she took a red line holding gold coin. _**"Ascension technique: Mitarashi Dumping Attack!"**_ She launched the gold coin at Him who saw this and jumped out of the way.

Omiya came up behind Him with a giant fan in her hand. _**"Blow Blow Fan!"**_ She shouted as she waved her fan causing a big wind to be come out of it and send Him flying.

_**"Ascension technique: Daruma Falls Down!"** _Okou shouted as she took out a large hammer and hitted Him with it.

"Let's finish this, boys!" Sinos shouted in which they nodded. They flew towards Him and punched the hell out him making him crash into the snow unconscious.

_**(Later)**_

It'd stopped snowing and the heroes were dragging an unconscious Him straight to Professor Pithuim's house. What was they going to do with him now? Only Pithuim knows the answers to that! When they made it inside, they tied Him up to a wall, glaring at them. Apparently, he must've woken up after he was tied.

Professor Pithuim had two items prepared for something like this. A white coffin and a giant white bag.

"So what happens now?" Taylor asked Pithuim.

"This!"

He pushed two metal poles together causing sparks of electricity to come out, which surprised the girls. He did it once more and pointed the metal poles at Him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Him screamed in pain.

Everyone saw the black light that was coming out of him. It flies out of Him and was heading towards Kenichi but he grabbed the white bag and caught it.

Then Sinos and Momo opened up the white box which had white light inside it. Kenichi threw bag inside the box and it closed shut with Pithuim placing a white tag seal on the lock.

"Well done, Good-Enough Fighters!" Pithium said proudly.

"I get it now! That box must be filled with white light." Taylor stated.

"So in other words, this guy will never come out!" Okou said happily.

_**(On a cliff)**_

Everyone carried the box over to a cliff and threw it to the ocean. Where it will never be seen again! The heroes did it! They saved Edo from the evil Him!

"Ohhhhh Sinosssss..." Momo called out to him in a sing-song tone.

"What is-!" Sinos didn't finished and began to blush at how close Momo was to his face. "Um...w-w-what are you doing Momo?" He got his answer when Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

Taylor and Kenichi blushed at what Momo was doing but stopped when they saw Omiya and Okou looking at them with blushes on their faces.

"Taylor..." Omiya got close to his face and gave him a passionate kiss as well causing him to blush madly.

Kenichi looked at the two and turned his head but was introduced by Okou's lips.

Pithuim covered his eyes and started to run far away. "ENJOY YOURSELFS!"

Momo departs from Sinos's lips and looked into his eyes. "Now, we can live peacefully! Ain't that great honey?" She asked cheerly.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" Sinos stammered as he and the rest of the boys fainted with blushes on their faces and smiles on their faces. That caused the girls to giggle.

_"We sunk the black light that came from Him. We put Him inside a stone coffin, and put up seals of Chemical X and sealed him in a temple above."_

_***Flashback Ends***_

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"That's all that the dairy says." Professor said as he was finished reading the last part.

"Could it be that the box sunk into the sea was swept into the north seas?" Ken thought. "Was it the iceberg that was destroyed by Chemical Z?"

"That seems very possible!" Professor said. "The White Z-Ray that came out of the iceberg is Chemical X. And the black light came from Him's body."

"I remember now!" Poochie exclaimed getting the scientists attention. "The Mummy that was defeated by Freedom Fighters Z before...he was searching for the National Science Lab!"

"If that Mummy knows about the National Science Lab..." Professor said trying to put this together.

"Is Him connected to the Mummy somehow?" Ken asked.

"Now that you mention it...Freedom Fighters Z lost the black particles up there!" Professor said. "And Him is sealed in the temple above!"

_**(To the heroes)**_

_**-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Freedom Fighters Z were inside the Art Museum looking at different kinds of famous pictures! They've been in there for a couple of hours and were having a great time together.

Sonic whistled looking at a picture of a woman. "The Mona Lisa. They've got every famous paintings here."

"Hey, sweetie?" Blossom asked as she wrapped her arms around his. "Is Picasso bad or good, I can't tell."

"Wow!" Tails said in awe looking at picture which showed a face but in black and white squares.

"This crying woman..." Bubbles started looking at said picture. "Doesn't she convoy feelings of sadness?"

Knuckles sighed in annoyance. "Man, I'm bored as hell!"

"Can we go now?" Buttercup asked while walking away.

_**CRASH!**_

There was a sudden black-out which caught everyone by surprise. And some of the citizens who were inside got scared.

_**"One is missing!"** _A voice said.

The heores turned their heads and saw a pink furred sheep appear. "What the hell?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

_**"One sheep."**_ Another sheep appears. **_"Two sheep."_** Next one comes out. _**"Three sheep."**_ Another comes out. _**"Four sheep."**_ A fifth comes out. _**"Five sheep."**_ Sixth one. _**"Six sheep."**_ A seventh one comes. _**"Seven sheep."** _Number 8 appears. _**"Eight sheep."**_ And finally the last one appears. _**"Nine sheep."**_

"Okaaay, what's with the sheeps?" Knuckles asked.

_**"I knew it!"**_ The skeleton ghost from before appeared. _**"One is missing!"**_

_**-Music: Mystic Mansion (Sonic Heroes)-**_

Everyone screamed to the top of their lungs and ran out of the museum as fast as they could. All except for the heroes who stood behind.

_**"Who stole my sheep?! Was it you?"** _The ghost asked as he came into Blossom's face who quickly hid behind Sonic.

"We didn't steal anything, buddy." Sonic said blankly.

Blossom nods her head. "That's right!" She said in a terrified tone.

The ghost looked down. _**"Then...was it you?"**_ He asked Bubbles and Tails who was running away from them.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! We didn't!" Both screamed.

Tails ended up tripping on his own foot and he accidently grabbed Bubbles's skirt causing her to fall as well. He looked up and saw that he was between both Bubbles's legs and blushed up a storm.

"Miles...!" Bubbles whinned with a blushing face.

"I'm so sorry!" Tails apologized as he got back on his feet and helped Bubbles up.

"I hate ghosts!" Buttercup exclaimed as she backed away from him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Knuckles asked.

_**"Where is my sheep!?"**_ The ghost asked once again with tears dwelling his eyes.

"WE DON'T HAVE YOUR GOD DAMN SHEEP!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted with large veins on their heads.

_**"But without my sheep, I can't sleep!"**_ The ghost exclaimed as he was getting in Buttercup's face.

"Stay away! I said I hate ghosts!" Buttercup said as she ran away only to get bumped into something. "Ow, ow. What the hell?" She starts to moan when she felt something underneath her. She looks down and saw that she was sitting on Knuckles' face and went red as a tomato.

"HMMPH!" Knuckles mumbled under her skirt. "MUMMMH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Buttercup screamed as she got up and kicked Knuckles in the face causing him to be knocked out.

"Damn!" Sonic whistled. _"Those two are seriously made for each other. But..."_ He looks to the ghost and saw that the others were attacking him. A large sweat drop appeared on his head. "How the hell do we get rid of this guy?"

"SWEETIE!" Blossom cried out to Sonic as she came and grabbed him by his collar. The ghost charges at the heroes and they left with Buttercup carrying a knocked out Knuckles.

_**(At the old mansion)**_

Professor, Ken, Poochie and a landlord were at the old mansion. The scientists already told the man that they was looking for a temple and had surprised expressions on their faces.

"It burned down?" Professor asked.

"Yeah. The temple wasn't rebuilt." The landlord replied. "A museum was put up on it's ground. Right now, the museum is old and closed down. It's being used as a storehouse."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"It's Freedom Fighters Z!" Poochie said as he and the others watched them running towards them.

"What is it?" Ken asked walking towards the heroes and then noticed that Knuckles was knocked out. _"And what happened to Knux?"_

"A ghost! A ghost!" Buttercup repeated pointing to it.

"Ghost?" Ken asked.

_**"WHERE'S MY SHEEP!?"**_ The ghost asked.

"You're sheep are right there!" Ken exclaimed in a scared tone.

"No, one of his sheeps is missing." Sonic said. "Apparently, he thought that we got his last sheep, but kept telling him that we didn't!"

"Then that's it!" Tails said in realization. "You must've miscounted."

The ghost tilted his head._** "I've counted them many times."**_ He snaps his fingers and fence appeared in a puff of black smoke.

_**"One sheep."** _One jumps over the fence. _**"Two sheep."**_ The second one jumps over it. _**"Three sheep."** _Third sheep jumps over it. _**"Four sheep."** _The fourth jumps over it and the ghost begins to yawn.

"It's true. He becomes sleepier as he counts." Buttercup stated.

"Oh right. What time is it?" Blossom asked cheerfully.

"Why are you asking something like that?" Sonic asked with a sweat drop.

"Because sweetie." Blossom started. "At 6 The Adventures of Johnny Cosmo is on."

Sonic and Buttercup fell flat on their faces by that answer, and Tails laughed a little.

"Hey, what is it?" Blossom asked.

The ghost yawned again. _**"Isn't it around five? Six sheep..."** _Sheep jumps over fence.

"Then I'll make it in time! Yay!" Blossom cheered.

_**"Eight sheep."**_ The ghost continued to count as the sheep jumps over the fence._** "Nine sheep."**_ Ninth one jumps over it. _**"Ten sheep."**_ The last sheep jumps over the fence and the ghost had a dumbfounded expression. _**"Ah! There are ten!"**_

"Ten sheep? Didn't you miss-!" Buttercup was interrupted by Sonic and Blossom covering her mouth with a small sweat drop appearing on their heads.

The ghost yawns once more. _**"Sleepy. Thank goodness, this makes me feel sleepy."** _He said as he turned into black particals.

_**-Music: Rise of Him (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Everyone watched as the black particles go inside the mansion. Just when they was about to go after it, they heard an evil laughter.

"I sense a strong power of Black Z-Rays." Poochie said.

The doors of the mansion opened and it showed a pair of red eyes stairing at the heroes and scientists.

Knuckles got back up on his feet and looked around. He then noticed that his friends were looking at the red eyes that was staring at them. "Who the hell is that?!"

"Glad of you to join us, Knux." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Now, I'll ask again...who the hell is that?"

"It's...Him!" Professor replied.

"Him?" The heroes asked in complete confusion.

"Oh, I'm flattered that in this era my name is known." Him said as he stepped outside.

"What a weirdo!" Sonic exclaimed looking closely at Him. "And what kind of name is 'Him'?"

"Yeah, how about you tell us what your real name is!" Knuckles suggested as he cracked his knuckles.

"Believe me, my true name would give you nightmares for a whole week." Him stated.

Tails eyes widened. "Hey!" He called out to him getting everyone's attention. "Were you the one who sent that Mummy?"

Professor's eyes widened also as he stared at Tails. _"Did he figure it out already?"_

Him grinned evily. "Yes. To undo the seal I needed white light."

"So that's it!" Buttercup said as she and everyone else remembered the day the Mummy took their white light away from the heroes. "When we were trapped by the Mummy...that's why our power was drained!"

Him raised an eyebrow as he looked at Freedom Fighters Z and saw the white aura around them.

"Hmph. This guy doesn't look so tough!" Knuckles exclaimed. "This'll be over in no time."

"It's time for you to feel my revenge!" Him stated as a gust of powerful wind surrounded him.

"W-What is this immense black aura?!" Blossom asked in disbelief.

"Get ready!" Sonic ordered.

"Here I come!" Him said but stopped when he felt a chill and the wind dissappeared. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" He sneezed. "Curse you lucky brats! I'll play with you again when it's warmer. Say your prayers!" He teleported out of there.

The girls fell on their knees. "That was scary." Blossom said.

"That's the first time I saw such a powerful aura." Bubbles admitted.

"He seems like the strongest among all the monsters we've seen." Buttercup exclaimed.

"An unbelieveable monster has been revived." Ken stated in which Professor nodded.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this." Tails whispered only for the girls to hear.

"Let's just hope that this guy don't run into Eggman. Who knows what will happen when he finds out about the Chaos Emeralds and their powers." Knuckles said.

Sonic frowned and then nods his head. He looks up at the sky and saw that the clouds were gray. "Bring it on, Him! We'll be waiting for ya..."

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	26. Parenthood and the Chaos Emerald!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(The beach)**_

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

A storm is coming in New Townsville and the waves were getting steep at the beach. The water was hitting the sand really hard, and the waves were getting larger and larger. On top of those waves were 3 eggs that looked exactly alike. The eggs were white in the center covered in blue spots and the top and bottom parts were yellow with white spots.

The waves that were carrying the eggs hitted the beach and the three eggs were sent flying and landed on a nest on top of a tree. The three eggs started to jump around and cracks were being seen all over them. The top half of the eggs were now seen flying and three creatures came out.

The creatures were small with their height being around 15 cm and their weight being 7 kg. They have blue eyes, aqua blue skin yellow extremities on the top part of their arms, feets, and heads. They also seems to have yellow dots floating above their heads and small pink wings on their backs.

"Chao (Huh)?" One of the creatures said in a baby like noise.

"Chao chao (Where are we)?" The second one asked.

"Chao (Hey)!" The third one called out to it's friends getting their attention. It then starts to point left. "Chao chao chao (Let's check that place out)."

The three creatures known as Chao had smiles on their faces. They jumped off the tree and landed safely on the sand and began to crawl into the city.

_**(Next day at Sonic's place)**_

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The storm has ended and the sun is shining once again. We go to the home of the male Freedom Fighters Z, and they was eating their cereal tiredly. From the looks of it, the storm must've kept them up all night, because of the noises that it made.

"You guys get any sleep?" Sonic asked his friends keeping his eyes close.

"No..." They both replied with their eyes closed as well.

The Hedge-Human yawned but still kept his eyes close. "Me neither."

"Damn that storm..." Knuckles groaned as he scratched his head.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Tails...can you go...and get that?" Sonic asked the young fox-human as he fell asleep in his cereal.

"Okay..." Tails replied as he exited the kitchen and went to the front door.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Tails opened up the door and rubbed both his eyes so that he can see who it was. And to his surprise it was the girls. "Hey girls. What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you, silly Miles." Bubbles replied cheerfully while poking his cheek.

"Get us for what?" Tails asked getting confused.

Buttercup sighed and punched Tails' head really hard.

"OW! What was that for, Buttercup?!"

"Because you forgot!" She replied. "We need to find the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman, Him, or any other monsters find them!"

"Hey Tails!" Knuckles called out to him. "Whose at the door?"

"It's Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!" Tails answered.

Blossom quickly came into the house and she has hearts in her eyes. "Sweetie! Where are you?" She walks into the kitchen and saw that he was sleeping in his cereal. "Sweetie?"

"Why is he sleeping in his cereal?" Buttercup asked with a sweat drop.

"We didn't get enough sleep." Tails answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh!" Bubbles said. "I see, that must be why you forgot!"

Blossom came up to Sonic and started to stroke his hair. "He's soo cute when he's like this." She said and started to come close to his hedgehog ears. "Sweetie..." The ears started to twitch. "It's time to get up!"

"I don't wanna!" Sonic mumbled in his cereal.

"Hmph." Blossom puffed her cheeks and then showed a devious grin on her face. She came closer to his left ear and began to lick the inside of it causing him to shiver. "If you don't wake up, I'll keep licking your ear." She continued to do so.

Blood then came out of Sonic's nose as the milk in his cereal began to turn beat red. He got up and gasped for air showing a full blush on his face. "Okay, I'm up!" He stated as he ran to the bathroom to wash his face.

Blossom giggled. "I knew that work!" She said in a sing-song tone.

Sonic ran back downstairs and still blushed. "Why are you here again?"

"We need to hurry and find the Chaos Emeralds!" Buttercup answered in a ticked off voice. _"Seriously how could they forget something like that?"_

"Alright, let's get going!" Knuckles shouted.

"In our pajamas though?" Sonic asked while raising an eyebrow causing Knuckles to blush in embarrassment and the others to chuckle.

_**(Downtown)**_

_**-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The three Chao from before were still crawling in the city looking at their surroundings and showed bright smiles on their faces. They saw many people walking around, talking to each other, and even dance.

Everyone in the area noticed the Chao and began to crowd them leaving said creatures to have confused question marks appear on their heads.

"THEY'RE ADORABLE!" They all shouted with hearts in their eyes.

The Chao got scared expressions on their faces and they begin to crawl away really fast with the citizens chasing after them.

"Chao chao (What's with them?)" The first Chao asked it's friends.

"Chao chao chao chao (I don't know, just keep crawling)!" The second Chao told his friends.

"CHAO (SAVE US)!" The third Chao screamed which echo throughout the city.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

Professor, Ken, and Poochie waited patiently for the heroes to arrive. When they was about to and meet the heroes outside they stopped when the Mayor appeared on the monitor.

_**"We have a situation!"**_ Mayor exclaimed.

"What is Mr. Mayor?" Professor and Ken asked.

The Mayor switched the screen and it shows the citizens of New Townsville still chasing after the Chao. _**"Those three creatures appeared out of nowhere and all the people are going crazy about them! Send out the Freedom Fighters Z!"**_

"Right!" Ken nodded. "Poochie!"

_**"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z, WE NEED YOU!"**_

_**(To the heroes)**_

The heroes was walking down the street, with the boys dressed up in their normal clothes and back to wearing the necklaces again to hide their animal parts. When they was about to cross the street they heard their Compacts beeping and knew what this meant. It was hero time!

They ran into an alleyway where no one could see them.

"Let's rock it!" Sonic and Blossom shouted with a grin.

"YEAH!"

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls's ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

Sonic took out his Compact and Professor appeared on the screen. "What's up, Professor?"

_**"The citizens of New Townsville are causing a riot."**_ He answered.

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

_**"Apparently three old creatures appeared and everyone wants them."**_ Professor replied. _**"See if you can find the creatures and stop the citizens."**_

Sonic nods his head. "Right, let's go Freedom Fighters Z!" He said as he and the others fly off.

_**(To the Chao)**_

_**-Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The three Chao were still crawling away from the people but they was getting tired. In fact some of them almost grabbed one of the Chao while the others were fighting over them. Those Chao are just so adorable! Of course, people would start fighting over them.

"Chao (What do we do)!?" The second Chao asked getting tired.

"Chao chao (Keep crawling away)!" The third Chao answered.

The first Chao looked up and he saw six streaks of colors flying in the sky. "Chao chao (What is that)?" He asked as the other two looked up and saw the colors as well.

The three Chao stopped flying when the six figures flew right behind them. Who were they? They're the Freedom Fighters Z!

"STOP!" Blossom shouted causing the crowd to stop.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselfs chasing after those cute creatures!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Now go home and leave them alone!" The crowd did exactly as she said and some have pouted cause they wanted to more about the creatures.

"That was easy." Knuckles said as he and the others turned to the Chao.

_**-Music: Neutral Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"CHAO?" The boys shouted in surprise.

"Chao?" The girls asked.

The three Chao looked at the heroes with their heads tilted to the side.

_**(At the lab)**_

The heroes brought the Chao back to the lab where they was greeted by Mayor and Ms. Bellum. As soon as they got back the girls started to question how the boys know what those creatures was. Mayor and Ms. Bellum along with the scientists and Poochie were curious as well.

Poochie came up to the three newborn Chao and began to sniff them. The Chao looked at Poochie with their heads tilted and they started to crawl away causing him to follow them.

"Well you see guys, Chao are very special creatures that comes from our world." Tails explained looking at them. "They live in secret colonies that are hidden pretty well."

"Chao have the power to sense those who are bad or good. And they love to play around with each other." Sonic continued. "Some people have kept Chao as pets and they raised them. They also have the power to evolve."

"Evolve into what?" Professor asked while taking notes.

"Take me for example." Knuckles stated. "If I took care of a Chao, then the Chao will evolve to look exactly like me."

Everyone in the room imagined a 'Knuckles' Chao with it's colors being red, the head with his hair-style, the spikes on his arms, and the white moon crest on it's stomach. They couldn't help but giggle at that cause they know it would be cute.

"They can also evolve into a Hero Chao." Sonic continued.

"Hero Chao?" Ken asked. "Do they evolve into that when their treated nicely?"

Sonic nods his head. "And then there's Dark Chao. Which are nasty little guys."

"Dark Chao? If someone who was bad raised the Chao then they change into that?" Mayor asked in which the boys nodded.

"But...what would happen if someone a-abused them?" Bubbles asked in a scared tone.

"Chao abuse usually decreases the lifespan of the Chao, and the Chao dies when it comes time to transform." Tails answered as he looked at everyone and saw that they had shocked expressions.

Bubbles looked at the Chao with tears dwelling in her eyes. "Those poor things!" She cried out as she picked one of them up and hugged it.

"How could ANYONE abuse such magnificent creatures!?" Mayor asked in shocked.

"Those who probably enjoy hurting them!" Buttercup exclaimed while cripping her fist just thinking about it.

Professor nods his head and looks to the other two crawling Chao. "But, if those three are here. Then that means there might be a Chao Colony around here somewhere."

"Maybe..." Knuckles said.

"There ARE some Chao out there that are extremely rare and some people would often sell them just for money." Tails exclaimed.

"Then it's settled!" Blossom said gaining everyone's attention as she picks the second Chao up. "We'll take these Chao in!"

"Huh?"

_**-Music: Hero Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"Yes!" Bubbles said happily still holding the Chao. "We'll take the Chao and raise them like our child!"

"OUR WHAT?!" The boys and Buttercup asked.

"Chao (Huh)?" The three Chao asked.

"We can't just leave these poor things out there where people might hurt them! And besides, if we're gonna be great parents one day, then the Chao will be a good start!" Blossom exclaimed. She then looks down to the Chao she was holding. "Excuse me little Chao. Would you like to stay with us? Become a part of our family?"

The three Chao looked at each other and back at Blossom. Does she really mean it? They then looked everyone else and saw that they have happy smiles on their faces. The Chao began to smile as well with tears dwelling in their eyes.

"CHAO (YES)!" All three Chao said happily.

Bubbles sigh heavenly looking at the Chao nuzzling her. "It's so lovely, seeing them happy."

"Um, excuse me?" Ms. Bellum said getting everyone's attention. "There's something that I've always wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"How do you tell if a Chao is male or female?" She asked curiously. Now everyone except for the Chao looked the boys with curious expressions.

"Chao are genderless." The boys said altogether as everyone had dumbfounded expressions. "And they also breed with each other." Now their jaws hitted the floor.

Buttercup picked her jaw up and noticed that the third Chao was crawling towards her. "Whoa whoa whoa!" She said taking a step back. She then saw that the Chao was sitting on it's butt holding it's arms out.

Knuckles chuckled. "It likes you."

"Shut up, red!" Buttercup growled. But inside, she smiled warmly.

Blossom had hearts in her eyes as she hugged the first Chao and pressed her cheek up against it. "Me and Sonic now have a son!"

"Didn't you hear what the boys said?" Ken asked while raising an eyebrow. "Chao. Are. GENDERLESS!"

"Hmph!" Blossom groaned. "I don't care, Sonny will become a great son!"

"Sonny?" Everyone except for the Chao asked her.

"Yes! Our son's name of course!"

Sonic could only chuckle. "Of course."

The Chao now named Sonny's dot changed into a heart. "Sonny chao chao (I love it)!"

"See? He loves it! Ain't that right, my little Sonny?" Blossom asked with hearts appearing all over them.

"Hmmm?" Bubbles said looking at the Chao playing with her left pony tail hair. "I know! Miles!"

"Yes?"

"Say 'hi' to our daughter...Angel!" Bubbles cheered as she hugged her Chao.

"Angel..." Tails said placing his hand under his chin. "That's a great name!"

The Chao Angel grabbed Bubbles's hand and took her to Tails. "Momma chao chao (Thank you)! Papa chao chao (Thank you)!"

Tails and Bubbles blushed a little and smiled. Their Chao had called them Momma and Papa! That's the cutest thing ever!

Knuckles and Buttercup couldn't help but smile at the sight. Their friends have just gave their Chao names. This is just one of those happy moments.

Buttercup turned to Knuckles and coughed to get his attention. "Not that I'm interested in this parent thing...but Knux..." She began to blush and picked the Chao up. "Say 'hello' to our son...Jack..."

Everyone now looked at Buttercup with surprised looks on their faces which made her feel uncomfortable and make her blush in embarrassment.

"Jack, huh?" Knuckles asked looking at his 'son' Jack. "I'm cool with that!" He said as Buttercup looked at him with a happy smile on her face.

"Jack Jack chao (Yay)!" The Chao Jack cheered happily.

"Hmmm...Sonny, Angel, and Jack the Chao." Mayor said looking at how happy the heroes was. "Now I really want a Chao."

"Yes, they really are cute little things!" Ms. Bellum exclaimed.

Professor nods his head with a smile on his face. "I love moments like this."

"Chao are really interesting creatures." Ken stated. "I wonder if we ever find one of their colonies."

"Mommy chao (I'm hungry)..." Sonny said while rubbing his stomach.

Blossom noticed this and gasped. "Oh no! My Sonny is hungry!" She quickly ran into the kitchen and took out a piece of cake. She ran to the table and sat him Sonny down. "Come on, son..." She cut a small piece of the cake. "Say 'ahhhh'."

Sonny opened up his mouth and Blossom put the piece inside him. He chewed it up and swallowed it. He now looked at his mommy and started to cheer.

"Look's like he loves it." Sonic said.

"Sure he does!" Blossom said happily as she continued to feed him. "He takes after his mommy."

Bubbles walked over the couch and sat down while still holding Angel. "Angel honey, are you hungry as well?"

Angel nods her head. "Chao (Yes)..."

Tails came into the kitchen and took out an apple. He walks back and sat on the couch as well. "Here ya go, Angel!"

Angel looked at the apple and began crawl to it. She sat up and held the apple in arms. She took a bite out of it causing Tails and Bubbles to giggle.

Knuckles looked at Jack and took out a fruit as well. And it was his favorite fruit, the purple grapes. "Have some Jack..."

"You're giving him, grapes?" Buttercup asked in disbelief.

"Well duh..." Knuckles said as he took out one grape at a time and giving them to Jack.

Jack opened his mouth and ate one grape at a time causing him to fly around happily.

Poochie's eye then glowed green and he started to sniff around. "Guys! I sense a Chaos Emerald!"

Everyone except for the Chao looked at Poochie with their eyes widening in shock.

"Okay!" Sonic said as he grabbed Poochie.

"Sonny." Blossom called his name getting his attention. "Mommy and daddy are going to leave for a couple of minutes. So be nice to Uncle Professor and cousin Ken. Oh, and be nice to Mr. Mayor and Ms. Bellum." She finished as she got up and ran off.

Said scientists looked at Blossom with dumbfounded expressions. Uncle and cousin?! She's asking them to watch over their Chao.

"You too, Angel!" Bubbles and Tails told her as they left.

"Same to you, Jack!" Knuckles and Buttercup said as Buttercup gave the Chao to and joined the others.

"Chao (Huh?)" The three Chao said as they watched their parents leaving. They then looked over to Professor and the others.

"Okay little guys!" Ken said happily. "It's time to play!"

The three Chao began to cheer.

_**(To the heroes)**_

Freedom Fighters Z along with Poochie were walking around in the city in search for their first Chaos Emerald. And they better hurry it up before Dr. Eggman or any other monster finds it! They've kept on following Poochie who was sniffing the ground.

"There!" The robot shouted as he stopped sniffing. The heroes stopped walking and saw a jewelry store.

"It's inside there?" Sonic asked a little surprised by this.

"It's getting closer!" Poochie said which made the heroe confused.

They looked at the door and their eyes widened when they saw familiar girl with brown hair holding a yellow glowing emerald with a white cat right beside her. "PRINCESS!"

Said girl turned her heads and saw Freedom Fighters Z. "Oh, it's _you_ guys!" She hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to get that Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles said pointing at it.

Princess blinked. "Chaos Emerald?" She looks at the emerald she is holding. "You mean, my shiny yellow emerald?"

"Yes, that!" Buttercup nearly shouted in annoyance. "We need it!"

"Sorry!" Princess growled as she picked up her cat.

"Oh no..." Tails said shaking her head.

"You're NOT going to get MY emerald!" Princess declared as she grabbed her cat's tail.

"Blossom?" Sonic asked.

"Right." Blossom launched her Yo-Yo at Princess causing her to be knocked out before she could squeeze the cat's tail.

Poochie came up to the Chaos Emerald and picked it up using his arms.

"Okay! Let's go back!" Bubbles said. "Our children is waiting for us!"

"Right!" Everyone said as Sonic picked up Poochie and fly off back to the lab.

_**(At the lab)**_

_**-Music: Back at the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The heroes and Poochie ran into the lab and they got surprised looks on their faces. They saw that their Chao was watching cartoons in the living room with Ken and Professor. They then noticed that Mr. Mayor and Ms. Bellum left, guess they was both needed. The heroes looked around and saw that the food they was feeding their Chao was gone as well.

"Sonny!" Sonic and Blossom called out to their Chao.

"Angel!" Tails and Bubbles called out to their Chao.

"Jack!" Knuckles and Buttercup called out to their Chao.

The three Chao looked up with happy smiles on their faces. They jumped off the couch and crawled to their parents. "CHAO CHAO (MOMMY, DADDY)!"

"My baby!" Bubbles said as she picked Angel up and hugged her.

"Have you been a good boy Jack?" Buttercup asked Jack which he nodded in response.

"Sonny! Don't worry, mommy's here!" Blossom exclaimed picking her Chao up and hugging him.

"And don't forget about daddy." Sonic said happily as he came up to hug them both.

"Daddy chao chao (I miss you)!" Sonny said happily.

Angel looked towards Tails and smiled. "Papa chao chao (You're so funny looking)!"

Tails laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, Angel."

"Hey Jack!" Knuckles greeted him by giving him a gentle high-five.

"Daddy chao (What's up)?" Jack asked happily.

Professor and Ken looked at each other and back to the heroes as smiles appeared on their faces. The three Chao then came to Poochie and started to play with him.

"We now have a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said handing Professor the emerald.

"We got six more to find..." Ken stated.

"And make sure you guys put them in a SAFE place this time!" Knuckles growled leaving the scientists to drop their heads in shame.

"Yes sir..."

Everyone in the room began to laugh including the Chao. They now have new members of the family.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	27. A Haunted House?

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Sonic and the others)**_

_**-Music: Living in the City (Sonic R)-**_

It's another beautiful day in New Townsville! School has just ended and the heroes Sonic, Tails, Blossom, Buttercup, and Knuckles were walking together while carrying their Chao. Blossom and the girls went shopping the day before and got their Chao some accessories so that they could tell them apart.

In fact, the heroes have been really great with the Chao. Every other night, they would always stay with their moms and dads, and every school day the heroes leave them at the lab so that Professor, Ken, and Poochie can watch over and home-school them.

"I think we're almost there." Sonic said checking the map.

"Are you ready to spend the night at Aunt Bubbles, Sonny?" Blossom asked her Chao.

Sonny looked up to his mom showing off the blue bow tie on his stomach. "Chao (Yup)!"

"I still can't believe Bubbles asked us to come over." Tails said.

"I can't believe she asked me and Blossom to stay over." Buttercup said.

"Chao (It's cool)!" Jack said happily and showed off a small skull that's on his head.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic looked around and stopped when he saw a giant house. He and the others stood there in awe at the sight. "WHOA!"

"It's huge!" Tails and Blossom exclaimed.

"She's a rich girl!?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked in complete shock.

"Chao chao (Momma is really fun)!" Angel said happily.

"HEY!" A familiar voice called out to them. The heroes and Chao looked up and saw Bubbles waving at them from her bedroom window. "Welcome, everyone!"

"Hey, Bubbles!" The heroes greeted her.

"Chao (Hello)!" Sonny and Jack waved to her.

"Mommy!" Angel said happily.

Bubbles nodded and smiled. "I'll be down in a minute!" She said.

_**(A couple of mintues later)**_

_**-Music: Chun-Nan Day Hub World (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

Bubbles letted the heroes in and started to hug Angel. She looked down and saw the yellow flower was still on her head. She then brought everyone into the living room and told them why she had called them over. What she said caused the heroes to have surprised expressions on their faces.

"You called us today..." Blossom started.

"To help with the cleaning?!" Buttercup finished.

Bubbles nodded. "Yes. That's correct!" She answered which caused Sonic, Knuckles, Blossom, and Buttercup to fall flat on their faces.

"I thought you was going to treat to a feast or something." Sonic said a little dissappointed.

"Us too." Knuckles and the girls agreed.

"Of course I'll have a feast for you after the cleaning is done." An elderly voice said happily.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw an old woman with gray hair and one streak of yellow. She wore glasses and had on a brown and orange japanese kimono.

"This is my grandmother." Bubbles introduced her to everyone.

"Hello!" The heroes greeted her.

"Chao chao (Nice to meet you)!" Sonny and Jack said happily as they waved to her.

"Grandma chao chao (Good to see you again)!" Angel said happily as she began to crawl to the elderly woman.

"Hello little Angel." She greeted her happily as she picked her up and looked towards the heroes. "Welcome everyone and thank you for taking care of Bubbles." She then looked over to Tails. "And you must be Miles."

"Yes ma'am!" Tails said as he bowed to her.

"Hmm..." Bubbles's grandmother walked up to Tails and took one look at him. "You're the perfect boy for my granddaughter! I'm quite curious to see what my great-grandchildren will look like." She began to touch his fox ears. "Especially with these..."

Everyone except for the Chao blushed madly at that statement. Tails and Bubbles looked at each and began to imagine doing...THAT to each other! Deep inside, Bubbles couldn't help but just smile at the thought and Tails began to blush even more and couldn't sworn that he went...hard!?

"Anyway, thanks for going to the trouble of coming today." The elderly woman finished as she sat Angel down and got up to walk away.

"Grandmother has been unwell lately. So she can't clean the house." Bubbles told everyone. "That's why I need you five to help out."

"Hold up." Knuckles said putting his hand up. "Bubbles...you can clean right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then it should be easy." Buttercup exclaimed.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Think about it for second." Sonic said getting everyone's attention. "This place is huge! If Bubbles would clean it, then it would take her till night just to clean one room."

"Sonic's right." Tails and Bubbles agreed.

"And besides each time I would only clean have of it." Bubbles added which caused everyone to fall with sweat drops on their heads.

"Chao chao (Angel, your mommy's funny)." Jack laughed.

"Chao Chao (Shut up, Jack)!" Angel growled.

"So please help me." Bubbles pleaded her friends.

Angel crawled up to Bubbles's leg getting her attention. "Can...help...momma?" She asked trying her best to say a sentence.

Bubbles smiled and picked up her daughter. "Of course honey. You can help momma."

Everyone looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. After all, they was the best of friends and they always help each other out.

_**(Later)**_

_**-Music: Victory Lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Everyone went to the kitchen, where they could meet up with Bubbles's grandmother and get some brooms, and other cleaning supplies.

"Okay, will you four take care of the second floor?" Bubbles asked Sonic, Knuckles, Blossom, and Buttercup as she handed them the brooms. "Me, Miles and our children are going to stay down here and clean the rest."

"I'm counting on you." Bubbles's grandmother said.

"Right!" Sonic nodded. "Let's go guys!" He lead the three to the second floor.

_**(Second floor)**_

The four entered a room and started to sweep around the place. They then moved to the other room, while Knuckles and Buttercup were complaining about it. It was hard for them to sweep because of the mat that they got.

"God damn it!" Knuckles groaned as he slammed his broom on the floor. "Why can't we use a vacuum?"

"I know dude." Sonic said. "But we keep this up, then we'll be done in no time."

Buttercup sighed. "Well then, let's make it quick!" She said as she began to sweep the floor really fast letting the dust to fly on Blossom.

"What are you doing?!" She asked as she started to do the same thing to Buttercup.

"Grrrr!" Buttercup growled.

"Oh no..." Sonic and Knuckles whimpered as they backed away from the two girls.

"Hey! Why are you sending the garbage my way?!" Buttercup asked sending it to Blossom.

"What about you?! Your the one giving me YOUR garbage!" She exclaimed doing the same thing as Buttercup.

Dust started to form in the room and the boys crawled out of the room and started to cough. "Women..." They both mumbled.

_**(First floor)**_

Bubbles and the Chao were using the kitchen rags to make the floor shiny and sparkle. The Chao got on top of the rags and was crawling on them since they couldn't using their arms AND didn't learn how to walk. Tails grabbed a sprayer and couple of napkins so that he can clean the windows.

While they was cleaning they heard noises of arguments coming from the second floor which caused them to stop and look up.

_"HEY, CUT IT OUT!"_

_"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD CUT IT OUT!"_

_"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!?"_

_"YEAH, WE HAVE TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!"_

Tails letted out a sweat drop and Bubbles along with the Chao had confused looks on their faces. They watched as dust was falling from the second floor and they followed it which led to the stairs.

_"SERIOUSLY STOP FIGHTING!"_

_"TELL THAT TO BLOSSOM!"_

_"I'LL STOP IF YOU STOP!"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_"WAIT, WATCH OUT!"_

Loud thumping noises were heard coming from the stairs and the others watched as they saw Sonic, Knuckles, Blossom, and Buttercup on the floor all covered in dirt and bunched up in a...inappropriate way...

Tails covered the three Chao's eyes by using his twin tails. While Bubbles came up to the four with a worried look on her face. "Are you guys okay?!"

Buttercup quickly got up which caused the boys to be sent flying and glared at Blossom with a large red vein on her head. "First of all, you..."

"What?! What about you?!" Blossom asked with a large red vein on her head.

"Not again..." The boys thought as they shook their heads.

"Please stop it!" Bubbles pleaded.

"Chao chao (No more fighting)!" The Chao pleaded as they crawled to them.

_**(2 minutes later)**_

After the fighting was over, the girls and boys got the dirt off of them and met up in the living room. Seriously, why the hell would they fight over something like that?

"Listen you two." Bubbles's grandmother said calmly to Blossom and Buttercup. "A house is like yourselfs. It has feelings."

"Heeeh?" Blossom and Buttercup said.

"Please be gentle and careful when cleaning." The elderly woman pleaded as she smiled.

_**(Second floor)**_

Sonic, Knuckles, Blossom, and Buttercup walked back up to the second floor and began to sweep once again. However, a slight grin appeared on Sonic's face and in a flash he ran into each and every other room leaving them all sparkly and clean.

The girls jaws dropped to the floor and Knuckles had a dumbfounded expression. The girls kept on forgetting that Sonic was the World's Fastest Hedge-Human and Knuckles' look changed into annoyance and irritation.

"Why didn't you do this before?!" Buttercup and Knuckles asked as they glared at him.

"None of you ask."

That answer caused Knuckles and Buttercup to fall on their butts. Blossom came and jumped on Sonic causing him to fall flat on his back so she could be on top of him.

"Sweetie!" She shouted as she hugged him. "You ARE the perfect guy for me! I'm so glad that I met you!" She gave him a passionate kiss.

"TAKE THAT TO ANOTHER ROOM OR SOMETHING!" Knuckles and Buttercup shouted as they got back up on their feet with blushes on their faces.

Blossom pouted and broke the kiss up. "Fine, let's go and tell the others that we've finished cleaning." She said as she and the others ran downstairs.

Sonic got back up and felt a sudden chill go down his spine. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then turned his attention to a mysterious door. "I wonder what's in that room?" He asked as he was about to enter it but...

"SONIC, COME ON! ME AND TAILS ARE LEAVING!" Knuckles yelled.

"COMING!" Sonic yelled back as he took one last look at the door and ran downstairs. Unknown to him the door was suddenly moving.

_**(First floor)**_

Everyone was at the front door with the boys standing there with their sneakers on and the girls holding their Chao.

"Are you boys sure you want to leave?" Bubbles's grandmother asked. "We were about to cook the food."

"Nah...we'll eat as soon as we get home." Tails said waving his hand.

Blossom nodded her head. "Okay, guess we'll see you three tomorrow."

"Chao (Bye)!" The three Chao said as they waved to their fathers.

"See ya later, little guys." Knuckles said calmly as he rubbed Jack's head causing a heart icon to appear.

"Seriously..." Buttercup started as she began to blush. "The dot changing thing is kinda cute..."

Blossom and Bubbles then began to rub their Chao heads and the heart icon appears on their heads. They including Bubbles's grandmother laughed a bit.

"Come on, boys..." Sonic said as he led them outside and the girls along with the Chao waving to them.

_**(Later on at Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Back at the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The boys decided to hang out at the lab for a few. They told the scientists that Bubbles needed some help in cleaning her house. Sonic was still in thought about the door from before...what was inside that room? Was it the cause of the chill from earlier? He needed to learn more about that room and find what's in it! The suspense is killing him!

"Sonic?" Ken asked getting his attention. "You okay?"

"Just bored..." He lied. "Without the girls around there's no fun around here."

Knuckles then showed a devious grin on his face. Tails quickly noticed this and felt nervous. "Knuckles...what's with the look on your face?"

"I just thought of a game..."

"What kind of game?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's spy on the girls!" Knuckles said causing everyone to look at him with their eyes widening in shock.

"Dude, you're a madman." Poochie exclaimed.

Sonic thought it over and couldn't help but smirk. "You know what? That's not a bad idea!"

Tails and the scientists looked at Sonic in disbelief. Is he serious?!

"Tails!" Knuckles called out his name. "You coming?"

"No thanks..."

"Too bad! You coming anyway!" Sonic and Knuckles said as they grabbed a hold of his twin tails and walked out in the lab.

"HEY! What are you guys doing? Let me go! Let me go!" Tails demanded.

"They're dead aren't they?" Ken asked his father.

"Yes. They are definitely dead." Professor nodded.

_**(Bubbles's home)**_

_**-Music: Empire City Night Hub World (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

It was dark out and three shadowy figures are running around. Who were these figures? It was Sonic and the boys! They've arrived at the front door of Bubbles's place. They then heard giggles coming from the other side of the house. They followed the giggle noises and saw a light coming from a room.

They then decided to take a look and began to blush up a storm at the sight before them. The girls were in the room...but they was taking a bath together! They even saw their Chao splashing around in the water. The boys then had a massive nosebleed when the girls stood up from the bathtub showing their naked bodies!

"Oh man!" Sonic whispered covering up his nose.

"I know!" Knuckles whispered back covering his nose as well.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Tails exclaimed covering up his nose and was crawling away only to be stopped when Sonic grabbed his tail.

_"The inner room?" _Blossom and Buttercup asked which caught the boys interest.

_"Yes. Our second floor has an inner room. No one uses it."_ Bubbles answered. _"When cleaning, you must always be there or the ancestors protecting this house will scold us. I never could reach that spot."_

_"It's a good thing that sweetie cleaned that spot." _Blossom exclaimed.

The boys looked up again and saw that the girls left the bathroom. Sonic knew what the inner room was and he had a dumbfounded expression.

_"I didn't clean that room! Ah well, what could happen?"_ The Hedge-Human asked himself.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Knuckles asked.

"We prank the girls into thinking that the house is haunted by the ancestors?" Sonic asked him which he nodded.

Tails hung his head down in shame at his friends plans. _"It's going to be a bloodbath."_ He thought.

Throughout the whole night, the boys watched the girls play around with each other and with the Chao. They had to wait for the moment when everyone would be asleep so they could sneak in.

_**(Inside)**_

The girls, Chao, and Bubbles's grandmother were fast asleep. The boys entered the house and tip toed quitely so that they wouldn't wake everyone up.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Sonic asked Knuckles with a evil grin.

"Simple, we make a bunch of noises!" He answered.

_"Hey, Bubbles."_

The boys stopped there and heard Blossom's voice coming from the room beside them. They putted their ears up so they could hear what they're saying.

_"Yes?"_ Bubbles answered tiredly.

_"Are there any ghosts in this old house?"_ Blossom asked which made Sonic and Knuckles laugh quietly.

_"Hey hey. Stop talking like that."_ Buttercup demanded.

_"Buttercup, you scared?"_

_"There's no way I'm scared."_ She answered which made the boys sweat drop. They remembered that time when the old man ghost appeared about the sheep thing._ "Aren't you the one that's scared, Blossom?"_

_"A super heroine like me isn't scared of ghosts!"_

"My ass." Knuckles whispered.

_"Ghosts? I haven't seen."_ Bubbles said causing the girls to sigh in relief. _"But grandmother sees them apparently."_

"Watch this!" Sonic whispered as he ran outside leaving the boys confused.

"Where's he going?" Tails asked.

**_SPLASH!_**

**_-Music: Hang Castle (Sonic Heroes)-_**

_"EEEEEKKK!"_ Blossom and Buttercup screamed.

_"What was that?"_ Blossom asked in a shaky tone.

_"That was the fish in the pond."_ Bubbles answered in a sleepy tone.

Sonic ran back inside showing off a grin. "Well?"

"Nice..." Knuckles commented proudly. "You got'em spooked."

_**BONG!**_

_"EEEEEKKKKKK! WHAT'S THAT?!"_ The scardy cat girls asked.

_"That was the clock."_ Bubbles answered.

Tails couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to let out his laugh but quickly covered his mouth along with Sonic and Knuckles covering it as well.

_"EEEEEK! WHAT WAS THAT THIS TIME!? _Blossom and Buttercup screamed.

_"Chao (Huh)?"_ The three Chao yawned as they woke up.

_"What could it be? Maybe a ghost? Anyway, good night."_ Bubbles said as she sounded like she was going to go back to sleep.

Sonic and the boys then started to hear noises as well. They looked at each to make sure they wasn't just hearing things and shrugged it off. They heard the noises again and this time, it sounded like it was close. Now, they heard the girls coming towards the door and quickly ran out of sight and into the shadows.

"It's coming from the kitchen." Bubbles said tiredly as she led the girls to said place with Angel crawling next to her with a sleepy look on her face.

"Chao chao chao (I wonder, what's gotten our moms so spoked)?" Sonny asked Jack.

"Chao (Who knows)?" Jack shrugged.

"Don't worry, son." Blossom told Sonny as she carried him. "Everything's going to be okay..."

"Y-Yeah Jack." Buttercup said as she held her son closely to her while shaking a little.

"Okay, I'll admit that this is fun and all but...when do we leave?" Tails asked while whispering so that the girls and Chao couldn't hear them.

"Shhh!" Sonic and Knuckles whispered.

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The boys jumped by the sudden scream. They saw that the lights have turned on and they saw Blossom and Buttercup holding on to each other which made a large sweat drop to appear over their heads.

"Bubbles! Bubbles! Bubbles! My head!" Blossom whinned still holding onto Buttercup.

"Mommy chao (Calm down)!" Sonny said while patting Blossom's legs.

"Chao chao (Same to you, mom)!" Jack said while patting Buttercup's back.

Sonic looked closely at what was on Blossom's head and raised an eyebrow. "Are those teeth on her head?" He asked.

Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic with confused looks on their faces. They turned to Blossom and saw the teeth on her head. "Are those-?"

"Grandmother." Bubbles said.

"Oh, here it is. It went flying when I sneezed." The elderly woman exclaimed as she took her teeth off of Blossom's head and putted them back in her mouth. "I was finishing tomorrow's breakfast. Pickled vegetables take time."

The boys stood there in the shadow as they watched the girls and Chao go back into the room they was in. They even saw Bubbles's grandmother go back upstairs and turned the lights off. They got out of their hiding spots and continued to prank the girls.

"Sonic...do your thing!" Knuckles ordered in which Sonic nodded his head.

The speedy Hedge-Human began to run around the house causing the doors to open and close all at the same time. Tails and Knuckles putted their ears to the door to hear the girls reaction.

_"The sound of the door closing."_ Bubbles said calming her friends down.

Blossom laughed a little.

_"Oh. Just the wind..."_ Buttercup stated.

_"But there's no wind though."_ Bubbles exclaimed causing Blossom and Buttercup to gasped in shock.

Knuckles laughed silenty and Tails giggled. Sonic then raced back down to meet up with a cocky grin on his face.

"Well...?" He asked his friends.

"Good job!" Tails commented by giving him a thumbs up. He then let out an evil grin. "Now...it's my turn..." He opened up the door slightly and turned around making sure his twin tails were facing it.

"Do it, T!" Knuckles nodded with a evil grin as well.

Tails spun his tails around REALLY fast so that he could make the room feel like it's cold. Sonic and Knuckles took a peak inside and they saw Blossom and Buttercup holding onto each other with their blankets still on them.

_"W-W-Why d-d-did it get so c-c-c-c-cold all of a sudden?"_ Buttercup asked.

_"I think grandmother turned the heat down."_ Bubbles thought while sleeping.

Sonic chuckled. "Knuckles?"

"On it." The Echidna-Human nodded as he ran outside. Sonic and Tails waited for him and they suddenly felt the whole house shaking.

_"KYAAAAA! AN EARTHQUAKE!"_ Blossom and Buttercup screamed as they grabbed Bubbles and their Chao. Everyone then felt that the shaking was over.

_"T-The ghosts! The ghosts are doing this!"_ Blossom exclaimed holding Sonny.

_"W-What are we going to do?!"_ Buttercup asked holding Jack.

_"How about we sleep some more?"_ Bubbles suggested as she went back to sleep.

_"Chao (Yeah)..."_ Angel nodded as she cuddled next to her mother.

Knuckles came back inside and smiled proudly. "See? There's a reason why I'm the strongest guy around-"

_**CRASH!**_

"What the hell?!" The boys asked in shocked as the looked around. They then heard the girls coming to the door. Just when the door was cracked open, Sonic grabbed the boys and ran off to the second floor leaving a blast wind behind him.

"Chao chao (What was that)?" Sonny asked as he hugged his mother's foot.

"Chao chao chao (I don't know, but I'm getting scared)..." Jack replied as he hugged his mom's foot.

"Where'd that strong wind come from?" Blossom asked as she looked in both directions.

Buttercup's eyes widened in realization. "Hey..." She started getting the girls attention. "You don't think..."

Bubbles noticed that Angel was pulling on her pajama pants. "What is it, honey?"

"Papa here! I sense!" She replied happily causing the girls eyes to widened and have dumbfounded expressions.

The girls looked at each other with scary auras around them. They then picked their Chao up and started to look for the boys. They...are so dead!

_**(Second floor)**_

Sonic sighed in relief. "Man that was close..."

"Too close..." Tails added.

_**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

Knuckles was looking around the second floor. "What...the hell is that?" He asked his friends.

_**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

Sonic and Tails looked around also and their eyes widened in shock. "Knux...look!" They pointed their fingers at the direction of the sounds.

Knuckles turned around and he saw cleaning supplies floating. He then sent a glare at Sonic. "You didn't clean that 'inner room' did you?"

Sonic smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Um, no I did not..." The boys looked at the cleaning supplies once more and ran away with the supplies hot on their trail.

_**(To the girls)**_

The girls were still on the first walking very slowly and their auras were still being shown. They still held on to their Chao who fell asleep in their arms. They checked every room to find the boys but no luck. They are seriously pissed!

**"Sweetie..."** Blossom called to him in a demonic voice while holding Sonny. **"Where. Are. You?"**

**"Miles...please come out."** Bubbles pleaded in a demonic voice.

**"KNUCKLES! I'm gonna give you the worst punishment of your live if you don't come-"** Buttercup was interrupted when she and the girls heard screams. They turned to the screams and saw the boys running past them with the cleaning supplies right behind them.

"WAAAAAHHHH! ARE THEY STILL BEHIND US?!" Tails asked his friends.

"DON'T CARE! JUST RUN!" Sonic ordered.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, SONIC!" Knuckles declared.

"LET'S JUST CLEAN THAT STUPID INNER ROOM!" Sonic shouted with a large vein on his head.

The girls looked at each other. What were they suppose to do? Well, they can help the boys out then kill them later on. First, they went back to the room so that they can tuck their Chao in and then went to the second floor.

_**(Second Floor)**_

Sonic and the boys finally lost the cleaning supplies. They stood there and watched the door as they saw purple glow in the room. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. Just when they took a step forward they felt a sudden chill go down their spines.

**"Ahem..."**

The boys turned white as ghosts. They turned their heads very slowly and their mouths were hanged open. They saw their wives there with their scary aura around them and an evil grin on their faces. Ohhh crap...!

**"Sonic..."**

**"Miles..."**

**"Knuckles..."**

The boys gulped as they started to sweat really fast. They slowly raised their hands and waved to them. "Hi girls..."

"We came here to...um..." Sonic started in a nervous tone.

"To clean...this room...heh heh..." Tails finished as he pointed to the door behind them.

"A-A-Aye!" Knuckles nodded.

The girls sent a cold glare at the boys which caused them to jump. The inner room door suddenly shot opened showing a purple light and it sucked the heroes in.

_**(Inside the Inner Room)**_

_**-Music: Dark Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"What the hell?" Sonic asked as he got on his feet and looked around.

"This must be the inner room." Blossom stated.

Buttercup coughed. "What's up with all this dust?"

"This place hasn't been clean in ages. So, of course this place would covered in dust." Knuckles explained.

Tails looked around and heard someone snoring. He turned to the snoring and saw Bubbles curled up in a ball sleeping. He began to shake her. "Bubbles...Bubbles wake up!"

"Hmmmm..." Bubbles rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Then all of a sudden, the stuff that was in the room started to float which the heroes surprised.

"Not this again." Sonic groaned.

"Isn't there a way out of here?" Blossom asked.

"There's a window behind that dresser." Bubbles answered pointing to an old dirty dresser.

Knuckles came up to the dresser and moved it out of the way. "Come on, let's go!" He said as he opened the window up and exited the house.

"Okay!" Everyone nodded as they got out except for one.

"But...the precious porcelian!" Bubbles complained but came out anyway.

The heroes landed on the ground safely so that they can look at the house. They gasped in shock and surprise at what they saw. The house had a mouth!? And it was coughing!?

"Man, that's just freaky." Knuckles deadpanned.

Sonic could only grin. "So the house is a monster huh?"

"So that's what it is." Buttercup stated grinning as well.

"Monster opponents are our specialty." Blossom exclaimed.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls's ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

The heroes were interrupted by their pose, when they noticed Bubbles was sleeping AGAIN! She must be really tired...

"Wake up! Wake up!" Blossom told her as she started to wake up.

"Transform." Tails said.

"Okay."

**_-Music: Rolling Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and the light blue ring appeared and she held up her light blue Compact as she smiled.

_"BUBBLES!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as bubbles came out of it. As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit with light blue shoes on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She started to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a light blue heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

"Fighting love science legend! Freedom Fighters Z!" The heroes shouted as they posed and started to fly in the sky.

"This guy looks tough." Sonic stated. "Let's get him!"

_**"Mitarashi Dumpling Shoot!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo.

Bubbles waved her rod and bubbles came out. _**"Bubble Popper!"**_

_**"Swing Sonic!"**_ Buttercup shouted as green energy came from her hammer and launched it.

The three attacks were coming to the house, but it used the cleaning supplies to block the attack.

"Hmm? Okay, then let's try..." Sonic spun into a ball and launched himself at the house. **_"Spin Dash!"_**

A ball full of electricity appeared on Tails' feet and kicked it at the house. _**"Thundershoot!"**_

Fire formed on Knuckles' fist and he launched them at the house._** "Fire Dunk!"**_

The attacks were blocked by cleaning supplies and they begin to attack the heroes.

"What the hell man!?" Knuckles asked as the brooms were hitting him.

Tails was covering his head from the dustpan that was hitting him. "Cut it out!"

"Hey, I'm not ground!" Buttercup exclaimed as she was being chased by rags.

Powder was thrown at Bubbles. "Why would you do that?"

Blossom was flying away from the buckets. "Quit it!"

Sonic looked at the house and saw that it was coughing out dust violently. His eyes widened as he remembered what Bubbles's grandma told them. "Wait a second. Houses are like us...they have feelings...I GOT IT!" He yelled to his friends.

_**-Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Got what?" Buttercup asked.

Sonic grabbed a broom and dustpan. "THIS!" He flies towards the house which surprised the others. "Time for some spring cleaning!" He went inside.

"Oh! I get it!" Tails exclaimed getting his friends attention. "The house wants that room cleaned. Just look!" He pointed to the window and everyone saw the dust coming out.

"It's covered in dust!" Blossom said. They nodded to each other and went inside to help Sonic out.

_**(Back inside the room)**_

"Let's blast through with Sonic speed!" Sonic shouted as he raised his broom up.

"Okay!" Tails and Bubbles cheered holding up their supplies.

"Alright!" Knuckles and Buttercup cheered.

"Let's rock it!" Blossom said grinning.

In a rapid speed, the heroes began to clean the house. The dust are seen flying off out of the window and the room began to lose it's purple glow. And very slowly the house was beginning to stop coughing and turned back to it's normal self. The room was now sparkling clean, but...the sun was rising?! They've been up all night!

However unknown to the heroes black particles was coming out of the house...

"See?" Sonic asked getting his friends attention. "Everything worked out okay!"

Suddenly the room's temperature dropped...the boys have forgotten that the girls are still pissed at them for spying on them AND pranking them...and what's worse, they was giving them their cold icy glare.

**"Oh boys..."** The girls sanged as their auras came back into view.

The boys backed away into a corner as the girls were getting closer and closer to them. They even started to cry anime-tears.

"Knuckles..." Sonic and Tails whispered as the girls got close enough to them.

"Yeah?"

"We hate you, very much right now..."

"I know. I hate myself also..." Knuckles admitted.

The girls cracked their knuckles and grinned evily as they grabbed the boys by their collars...those poor bastards...

"SOMEBODY SAVE US!" Were their final words.

_**(Later on)**_

Bubbles's grandmother woke up early and she had prepared breakfast for the girls. How could someone like her fall to sleep and not wake up from all that noise? Well, she IS old after all so of course she would stay asleep for that long.

"Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup." The elderly woman called out to them. "Breakfast is ready." She opened up the door to the room in which the girls was sleeping in, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She saw the Chao were fully awake and said creatures noticed her.

"Morn, morn grandma." Angel said happily as she crawled to her.

"Morning to you too, Angel." Bubbles's grandmother said happily and took a look at the heroes. "Oh. Looks like the boys have come back." She saw that they was all covered up in bumps and bruises. She also saw Jack and Sonny were awake as well, and they was trying to climb on their fathers.

"I wonder what happened to them. But those kids, sure are oversleepers." She giggled.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	28. Sonic's Birthday!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

There was something that even the heroes has wanted to know. What happened to our fat scientist? Dr. Eggman along with his robot companions Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were working on a new air craft! Even all of the other robots were working as well!

Whatever plans Eggman has up his sleeves, the heroes will always stop him! But what was his plan this time?

"Dr. Eggman!" Decoe and Bocoe called out to him.

"What is it?"

"The Egg-Carrier is almost complete!" The robots cheered happily.

Eggman showed a big happy smile on his face. "EXCELLENT!" He yelled looking at the almost finish Egg-Carrier. He then starts to show a evil grin. "As soon as it's complete...it's time for us to visit a certain science lab to wish someone a happy birthday!"

Unknown to them, black particals were inside the base floating there in the shadows, watching their every moves. It quickly dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hm?" Bokkun said getting Decoe and Bocoe's attention.

"What's the matter?" They asked the little messenger robot.

"Oh, nothing!"

_**(Blossom's Home)**_

It's night outside and Blossom is in her bedroom still fully awake. Sonny is there as well and she hugged him a little tightly. She kept tossing and turning trying her best to go to sleep also, but she still couldn't get over what happened in the lab earlier.

"Tomorrow..."

_***Flashback***_

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

_**-Music: Back at the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Everyone is in the lab is watching the Chao trying their best to stan. They eventually started to cheer when the Chao got and was starting to walk all by themselfs. They was actually walking, on those cute little feet of theirs!

"Chao chao chao (I did it! I'm finally able to walk!)" Sonny said happily.

"Chao (Us too!)" Angel and Jack exclaimed.

"Come on, Sonny." Blossom said getting on her knees. "Come to mommy."

Sonny turned around and started to walk towards. He eventually fell which caught everyone by surprise but got back up and continued to walk to Blossom. "Mommy!"

Blossom still held her arms out and picked up Sonny. "Our little Chao is growing up so fast!"

Bubbles nodded in agreement as she watched Angel walking towards her. "I know, it's lovely!"

"It's amazing!" Mayor exclaimed. "These nice little creatures are like little babies."

"I still can't believe these little guys can breed with each other." Professor said as he rubbed Sonny's head causing a heart icon to appear.

"I know. Especially since their genderless." Ken added.

Knuckles took out a small yellow and blue stripped ball and tossed it to Jack. "I wonder when they're going to evolve."

"Me too. I can't wait to see what Jack looks like." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Chao chao (I bet, I'm going to look awesome!)" Jack said while fist pumping.

Angel and Sonny looked at Jack and back to each other as they sighed. "Chao (Bet you will...)"

Sonic just stood there and showed a smile on his face. But then he realized something. "Oh crap!" He shouted causing everyone to look at him. "I forgot to get something from the house!" With that he ran back home leaving everyone confused.

"Great! He's gone!" Tails said happily also gaining everyone's attention. He saw the staires he was getting and smiled sheepishly while scratching his head.

"I forgot to tell you guys...tomorrow is Sonic's birthday!"

_**-Music: Victory Lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Tomorrow is Sonic's birthday?!

"God damn it!" Knuckles shouted. "I completely forgot!"

"OH NO! My sweetie's birthday is tomorrow?!" Blossom asked while wailing her arms around.

"Oh my...so does this mean Sonic's going to be 16?" Ms. Bellum asked.

Bubbles smiled happily. "Okay! Let's have a sweet 16 party for him!"

"You know...that's not a bad idea!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We can have the party here at the lab." Ken said happily.

Mayor nodded his agreement and showed a smile. "Me and Ms. Bellum will go and get the decorations." He said as he and said woman walked out of the lab.

"We can go and get some presents for him!" Bubbles cheered along Angel making baby noises.

"We'll get the music!" Knuckles and Buttercup said.

"And I'll get the Chili Dogs." Tails said.

"Then leave the cake and cupcakes to us!" Poochie said happily as he danced around with the Chao.

"Chao (Yeah!)" They all cheered.

"But one of us is going to have to stall him." Professor said placing a hand under his chin.

Blossom's ears perked up and she hid a evil grin along with a blush. This could be her one and only chance for her to be alone with him! "Oh don't worry." She reassured him. "I'll take_ good_ care of him!"

Everyone looked at Blossom with sweat drops appearing on their heads.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Blossom got up from her bed with a determined look on her face. _"Yeah! Me and sweetie are going to have a fantastic time together!"_ She then starts to blush and starts to lick her lips.. "All alone..."

_**(Sonic's bedroom)**_

"What the hell?" Sonic asked himself as he got up from his sleep and looked around his room. He quickly hid himself under his covers. _"I think somebody's planning!"_

_**(Morning)**_

_**-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Sonic got up from his sleep and yawned. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After that was done he went downstairs to the kitchen only to meet up with a fully dressed Tails and Knuckles.

"Going somewhere, guys?"

Tails and Knuckles jumped and turned to Sonic with sheepish smiles on their faces. "Just going out for a few." They said as they ran out leaving the Hedge-Human confused.

"Alright, have fun." Sonic said as he grabbed a box of cereal and took milk out. He then reached out for a bowl and spoon.

For the next several minutes Sonic got finished eating his cereal and decided to watch TV. But he couldn't help but wonder...what was Tails and Knuckles up too? And why were they acting strange around him? He decided to ignore it and just continue on what he was doing.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Sonic looked towards the door and sighed. He must've figured that Tails and Knuckles forgot to get something, so he got up and went to the door. Soon as he opened it, he had a surprised expression on his face. It was Blossom.

"Hello sweetie!" She greeted him happily as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." Sonic greeted her back but noticed something. "Where's Sonny?"

"Oh, he's at the lab with the others." Blossom answered as he nodded.

"Okay."

Blossom then started to a blush and she had a seductive grin on her face. "So, it's just you and me." The moment she said that Sonic blushed up a storm.

"A-A-A-And..." He stammered. "What about it?"

"I just thought...that maybe we would go out for little bit!" Blossom said still showing her seductive grin as she came closer to him making him back up a few.

"Is that s-s-s-so?" Sonic asked as his was face heating up. He eventually tripped on the couch and Blossom landed on top of him.

Blossom came up to Sonic's right ear. "Yeah." She eventually giggled and got off of him. "So, let's go and get you all dressed up! Cause today is a _very_ special day!"

Sonic tilted his head to the side. What does she mean 'special day'?

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Palmtree Panic-Present (Sonic CD)-**_

Everyone is at the lab and they was setting things up for the party. Tails got the Chili Dogs that he needed and sitted them on the table, Knuckles and Buttercup got the CDs, and Bubbles was setting up the presents. Poochie and the Chao were carrying a cake together and started to set it on the table. Professor, Ken, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum were getting all the decorations hanged.

"Sonic's going to have one way past cool party!" Tails happily exclaimed leaving Bubbles to giggle.

"I know! He's going to love it."

Knuckles grinned. "Let's just hope Blossom doesn't make him pass out from blood loss."

"Nah, he'll okay." Buttercup reassured him. "And if Sonic's lucky, Blossom might give his birthday present a little..." She begins to blush. "L_ate_."

That statement caused the adults AND Ken to stop what they was doing and turn to Buttercup with blushes on their faces. "Hold it right there!" They all shouted getting the heroes along with Poochie and Chao to get their attention.

"They are too young for stuff like...THAT!" Professor and Ken exclaimed wailing their arms around.

"Professor is right!" Ms. Bellum agreed.

"And besides your STILL in middle school!" Mayor added.

The heroes decided to ignore the ramblings the grown ups was talking about and continue on what they was doing. The Chao and Poochie looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

_**(To Sonic and Blossom)**_

The young couple is talking a walk down the street while holding hands. When they was walking, they went into many stores that selled sweets and always eat there. They would even get an ice cream, just so they could share it together.

Sonic however couldn't stop thinking about what Blossom said earlier. What does she mean by special day today? What is she up to?

"Sweetie?" Blossom said getting his attention. "Are you okay?"

Sonic just smirked. "Yeah! I'm good...just thinking."

"About what?" Blossom blushed and got into his face with a grin. "Was it something naughty?" She got his answer when he blushed madly. "Oh, sweetie. You're such a pervert."

"No I am not!"

Blossom giggled. "Sure you aren't."

"Hmph!" Sonic snorted as he crossed his arms.

"I hope that we would always be together like this." Blossom mumbled getting Sonic to look at her with a surprise look on his face.

"What do ya mean? We'll always be together!" He exclaimed happily as he winked to her.

"What's that?!" A female voice shouted.

Sonic and Blossom turned to the voice and saw everyone looking at the sky. They looked up as well and their eyes widened in shock at what was before them. A giant flying fortress!?

Blossom took one look at the fortress and saw a symbol on the left side of it. She gasped as she regonized that symbol. "Dr. Eggman!"

Sonic grinned. "Let's go, Blos!"

"Right!"

**_-Music: Super Sonic (Sonic 2006)-_**

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring appeared. He then balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"SONIC!" _

He shouted as he opened up his Compact. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his belt causing blue rings to come out. As soon as Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a dark blue tangtop with blue sneakers on. With snaps on Sonic's fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make a blue vest appear without the glow. He starts to do breakdance poses and touched his Compact to make blue shorts appear. After that he made white fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'S' on his vest, a blue symbol appears on the back of his vest, and a little white watch on his wrist. He turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'S' on it appear and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

**_-Music: Hyper Blossom (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

Blossom raised her hand in the air and the pink ring appeared, and she balled her fist up smirking.

_"BLOSSOM!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her white belt as pink hearts came out of it. As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit with pink shoes on. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She stars to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear. After that she made black fingerless gloves appear, then the yellow 'P' on her vest, a pink heart appears on the back of her vest, with rings at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it and white earings appear and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

_**(The lab)**_

"Huh?" The heroes said as they looked down to their Compacts and saw they was beeping.

"Sonic and Blossom must've transformed!" Ken stated.

"Freedom Fighters Z, move out!" Professor ordered.

"Chao chao (Go get'em!)" The Chao cheered.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and four colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

_**(Eggman's Fortress)**_

_**-Music: Egg Carrier (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Behold, The Egg Carrier! Dr. Eggman's now finished fortress is flying through the whole city and many people were looking at it with awe and fear. Our evil scientist is on the bridge looking down at the city along with his robots Decoe, Bokkun, and of course Bokkun who was singing.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "Just look at those faces."

"I know right?" Bokkun beamed happily.

"The Egg Carrier sure is a big success!" Decoe exclaimed happily.

Bocoe smiled. "I can't wait to see the looks on-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Voices called out.

Dr. Eggman and his robots turned to the voices and saw six colors flying towards them. "Freedom Fighters Z!" They shouted as the heroes landed on the bridge.

Sonic grinned. "In the flash!" He then took one look around. "So this is what you've been doing."

"Do you like it?" Eggman asked while grinning. "This is my floating masterpiece! The Egg Carrier!"

The heroes blinked at the name. They looked at each other, then turned back to Eggman and started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?!" The evil scientist asked as a tick mark appeared on his face.

"Egg Carrier!" The heroes laughed.

"Grrrr! Oh yeah?" Eggman said as he took out a red button. "Well let's see if you think THIS is funny!" He pushed the button.

_**RRRRUUUUUMMMMMMBBBBLLLLE!**_

"W-What's happening?" Bubbles asked in a panicked tone.

Tails looked around and saw that a very large hatch door was opening. "Look! Somethings coming out!" She exclaimed pointing at it.

And what do ya know? She was right! The heroes looked at the robot that was coming out...and it was ANOTHER robot Sonic?! It's actually 10 ft tall, it's color scheme is silver, and it's eye are black with red pupils.

"How dare you make another robot version of my sweetie!" Blossom gasped.

"AWESOME!" Sonic yelled excitedly causing everyone to look at him with confused looks on their faces.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"What do you mean 'awesome'?" Decoe asked as he cocked his head to the left.

"Dude, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've faught a double of myself?" Sonic asked as he started to exercise. "I wanna see what this one got!"

Everyone looked at Sonic in disbelief except for Blossom who was stairing at him dreamily.

Knuckles and Buttercup came up to Sonic and punched him on is head causing two bumps to appear. "Are you kidding!"

Tails giggled. "That's Sonic for ya." He said causing Bubbles to giggle as well.

Blossom nodded her head and smiled. "That's one of the reason why I love my sweetie so much!"

"AHEM!" Eggman coughed getting everyone to turn to him. "Now then...allow me to introduce you to Silver Sonic! Now go get them!" He ordered.

_**-Music: Stardust Speedway (Sonic Generations)-**_

Silver Sonic's eyes flashed red. _**"Yes, doctor!"**_ It said as it charges at the heroes.

"Let's rock it!" Sonic ordered as he and the others moved out of the way.

"Take this!" Blossom shouted as she took out her Yo-Yo and launched it at the replica only for it to dodge it.

Flames appeared on Knuckles' fist as he jumped up. _**"Volcanic Dunk!"**_ He shouted as he slamed his fist on the Egg Carrier and fire balls were spewing out of it.

Silver Sonic dodged those attacks. It curled into a spiked ball, and started to roll in place, building up energy.

"Look out!" Buttercup warned everyone as the replica gathered enough energy and came at them with incredible speed. The heroes quickly moved out of the way.

Tails took out a large plug and started to swing it really fast. _**"Electric Plug Swing!"**_ He shouted as he threw the plug at the robot only for it to dodge it.

_**"Balloon Popper!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod launching bubbles at the robot.

It was a successful attack as the robot was stuck to the floor and it was struggling to get out of it. _**"Error! Error!"**_ It kept on repeating.

Buttercup grinned as she took out her hammer. _**"Swing Sonic!"**_ She shouted as green energy appeared from her hammer and launched it at Silver Sonic.

It took the hit and it started to curl up into a spiked ball again, rolling out of the sticky bubbles.

"Oh no, you don't!" Blossom shouted as she flew towards Bubbles and took her hand out. "You ready to try that move out?"

Bubbles nodded her head and she took Blossom's hand. "Yes!"

_**"Rolling Combo Girls Style!"**_ They shouted. In a flash of light, they join together in a united formation, similar to that of a yin-yang formation and launched themselves at Silver Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic and Tails said in awe at how their wives did their move perfectly.

Silver Sonic gathered enough energy and launched himself at the girls. But their attack was stronger and the replica is sent flying backwards.

"Alright!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered as they got out of their move and gave each other double high-five.

"Way to go, girls!" Knuckles happily exclaimed.

"We're not done yet!" Sonic said as he watched Silver Sonic get back up on it's feet.

**"You!"** It said pointing towards the real the Sonic. It got back into it's spiked ball move again and gathered energy much faster.

_**-Music: PPG (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Sonic curled up into a ball as well and this time blue lights were surrounding him as rolled in place. He got of his ball form and he was covered in light blue aura.

"Ready..."

Silver Sonic launched itself at Sonic once more.

"GO!" Sonic shouted as he went to the silver giant. In a rapid speed, the speedy Hedge-Human kicked the robot into the air and started to attack it causing many scratches and cracks to appear.

He stopped what he was doing and saw that Silver Sonic is crashing through the bridge and into the engine. It was then covered in electricity.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic said as he and the others flew away.

"Oh no!" Eggman complained. "This thing is brand new!" He and the robots got into his Egg Mobile and fled as well.

3...2...1

_**BOOM!**_

The Egg Carrier exploded from the inside and it started to fall all the way to the ocean with the heroes watching the display in awe.

"Come on, sweetie! We have a surprise for you!" Blossom said grabbing his hand and fly off.

The Black Paritcles appeared once more and it was chuckling. "My...that was entertaining!" It said as it dissappeared while laughing evily.

_**(The Lab)**_

_**-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-**_

Everyone in the lab were watching the heroes fight off Silver Sonic and cheered for a job well done! They eventually saw Tails, Knuckles, Bubbles, and Buttercup walking in their normal clothes. They quickly rushed to the table and began to hide their faces.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted Professor and the others but noticed they wasn't looking at them. "What's the matter?" He asked Blossom. He got his answer when she ran to the others.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted using the poppers.

Sonic blinked and looked around. He saw there was cake with his face on it, a plate full of Chili Dogs, cupcakes with his faces on them. But wait, he completely forgotten that today is his own birthday!

He had a big happy smile on his face. "Aw, you guys." He said as he joined in.

"It's kind of impossible to surprise you." Tails exclaimed.

"You totally got me this time. I had no idea." Sonic said faking it leaving Tails and everyone to laugh.

"Yeah right. Happy Birthday sweetie!" Blossom said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy chao chao (Happy Birthday!)" Sonny cheered happily as he walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"Aww, thanks Sonny." Sonic said as he picked his son up and hugged him getting 'Awws' from the others.

Throughout the day, everyone has been enjoying the party pretty well! Sonic managed to open up his presents and he got many different things like an electric guitar, a new pair of clothes, etc. Everyone also gotten to eat a piece of cake before Blossom could end up eating the whole thing like she did with the cupcakes.

As soon as the party ended, everyone cleaned up all the mess and they headed home with the exception of Professor, Ken, and Poochie since they live at the there. The boys took the Chao, since it was their turn to take them home with them.

_**(Sonic's bedroom)**_

It's now dark outside and Sonic is in his bedroom thinking about the greatest day he's ever had. He looked to his left to see Sonny there sleeping on his mini-bed that Tails made. Just when he was about to go to sleep, he heard tapping coming from his window. He looks to the window and he see's Blossom there in her transformation outfit.

What could she want at this hour? So, he walks to the window and opened it up, letting Blossom come in. He eventually yawned and sat on his bed while rubbing his eyes to keep himself awake. When he removed his hands from his eyes he saw Blossom there sitting on his lab while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Um...Blos?"

"Time for me to give you my present, sweetie." Blossom said as she gave Sonic a passionate kiss.

_***Lemon***_

_**A/N: First time writing a lemon!**_

Sonic knowing what this meant closed his eyes and began to suck on her lower lip causing her to moan in pleasure. When she opened her mouth he slid his tongue inside getting her to moan again. Both of their tongues danced and swirled around each other.

The feeling was so good that Blossom moan again when she felt Sonic's manhood going hard. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

Blossom started to take her belt off along with her transformation outfit and threw them on the other side of the room. Sonic staired at her and saw she was growing a pair of breasts. He then started to do the same thing, he took his pajamas off and threw them.

"You ready?" Sonic asked her.

Blossom nods her head. She took his hand and pulled him into his soft bed, so that he could be on top of her. "I'm ready."

The Hedge-Human deep kissed her again and began to lick her cheek causing her to moan. He then came to her neck and started to lick it up. He went for her breasts and began to suck on her left nipple while he massage her right breast.

Blossom moaned in pleasure and started to moan louder but quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake up their son or the others since they was asleep.

Sonic inwardly grin as he came down to Blossom's womanhood and started to lick it causing her to gasp and moan at the same time. He then slid his tongue inside her making her arch her back.

"Blos...if you keep that up, then you're gonna wake everyone." He teased.

"Sweetie!" She moaned while biting her finger. "You're...doing...this...on purpose!" She looks down at Sonic and saw his manhood about to enter her womanhood.

Sonic now came up to Blossom's face and gave her a kiss. She then wraps her arms around his neck as he started to put his member inside her breaking her hymen and muffling her cries of pain and pleasure.

"S-Soooo goood..." She moaned looking at Sonic's jade green eyes. "Keep...going..."

The Hedge-Human nods his head and slowly began to thrust in and out. He soon starts to pick up his speed making Blossom moan a little too loud. The feeling of being inside her is amazing! He actually felt that she was getting tighter. He then felt her tongue licking around his lips, causing him to moan a little and do the same thing.

"I...love...you...Blossom..." He moaned. "I...love you...so much."

"I love...you too...sweetie..." Blossom moaned.

"Blos! I'm...going to cum...I'm going to take it out." Sonic said since he didn't want Blossom to get pregnant otherwise, Professor and the others would freak out.

"O...kay!" Blossom said as she felt his member leaving her womanhood. She then starts to come down to his member and began to stroke it. "Does that feel good, sweetie?"

"Yessss..." Sonic moaned in pleasure. "I-I'm c-cumming!"

Blossom closed her eyes as Sonic's warm white sperm hitted her face. She opened up her eyes again and started to lick her cheek tasting it.

"Tasty!" She cheered.

Sonic blinked at her and smiled. "Yeah, well...you know..." He said causing his wife to giggle. He then starts to rub his eyes and laid right down. "I'm going to sleep now."

Blossom yawned. "Me too." She grabbed the blanket and covered herself and Sonic up. She then gave him one last passionate kiss and went to sleep.

_"Greatest. Birthday. I've ever had."_ The Hedge-Human thought happily as he drifted to sleep.

_***Lemon Ends***_

_**(Hallway)**_

Both Tails and Knuckles were shocked as hell! They knew they heard some bed knocking noises coming from Sonic's room so they completely ignored it. They then heard Blossom's voice, so they quickly ran out to Sonic's bedroom door and placed their ears on the door.

They began to blush up one hell of a storm at the noises they was making and began to have nosebleeds. As soon as they was done, they got up and looked at each other.

"We heard nothing." Knuckles stated.

Tails nodded. "Agreed."

Just like that, they both went back to their bedrooms and drifted off into sleep.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	29. The Legend of Princess Morbucks

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Tails Workshop (Sonic Battle)-**_

Another fantastic day in New Townsville! We are in the laboratory of the city's greatest scientist Professor Utonium where he called in a meeting with the heroes known as Freedom Fighters Z! Let's check out to see what the meeting is about shall we?

"EHHH?" The heroes gasped in shock/surprised. "A Freedom Fighters Z drama!?"

"Chao chao (Our parents on TV)?!" The Chao asked completely shocked.

"Yes." Professor replied. "Mr. Mayor has requisted that you guys perform in it."

Blossom cupped her cheeks together and blushed. "That's amazing! We're the stars?!"

Bubbles is powdering her face along with Angel. "Me and my daughter will need to look fashionable."

"But wait a second!" Sonic started thinking this whole thing over. "That's supposed to be a bad thing right?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah! Our identities will be exposed!"

"It's okay!" Ken reasured them.

"He's right. You guys are going to appear post-transformation as Freedom Fighters Z." Professor stated causing the heroes to face-fault and have sweat drops on their heads.

"Of course..."

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(New Townsville TV Studio)_**

The heroes along with the Chao who was now learning how to fly were at the TV Studio where they will begin their first ever TV drama! Blossom and Bubbles was looking around in awe with stars in their eyes while the others were listening to man who was leading them to the meeting room.

"For Freedom Fighters Z to really come..." The man started. "Today we're just meeting but let's work well together."

"Okay." Sonic and the others said.

"Sure thing." Knuckles muttered not really caring about it.

"Chao chao chao (I can't believe we're going to be on TV!)" Angel said happily as she flew around her mother.

"Chao chao chao (I can't believe it's a drama. I thought it would be actiony!)" Jack exclaimed a little dissappointed. "Chao chao (But I guess it's okay.)

"Chao (I know!)" Sonny said happily showing his grin. "Chao chao (It's way past cool!)"

"Looks like the Chao are happy to be on TV." Bubbles smiled.

"Yeah, but from the tone in Jack's voice. I say that he was expected something in action/adventure." Buttercup stated.

_**THUMP!**_

"What the hell?" Sonic said as he looked behind him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Blossom asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"I thought I saw someone falling down the stairs."

"Nah, must've imagined it." Knuckles said. "Let's just continue to the-"

"We're here." The man said pointing to a door. "Good luck, Freedom Fighters Z!" He said as he walked away.

"Thanks." Tails waved to the man as the heroes entered the room.

_**(The Conference Room)**_

An hour has passed since the heroes were in the room. After they entered they was greeted by the Mayor himself, along with the Principle of their middle school, Ms. Kean, and for some reason the school nurse. There's actually been an akward silence between the heroes and grown ups, well...except for the Chao who were flying around playing with each other.

_"Seriously...I've got a bad feeling about this drama."_ Sonic said to himself.

"Mayor and the principle." Blossom whispered to her friends.

"Ms. Kean and the nurse." Bubbles whispered back.

"They're all here." Tails exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Knuckles whispered.

"What kind of drama are they making?" Buttercup asked.

The heroes stopped their whispering when they heard the door opening. The man from before was there talking to someone. "Everyone's together." He said to the person.

"I see." The male voice said as the heroes blinked twice. When the man entered the room the heroes eyes widened in shock.

"Oh..." Sonic muttered.

"Crap..." Knuckles finished.

_**(Someplace else)**_

We now go to a studios room where we see a bunch of little pre-schoolers playing around! They were building blocks everywhere, flat-colored trees, and sunny background.

From the looks of it, the TV show that their doing is obviously just for kids there age. While the children was, the grown ups who were dressed up in costumes called the kids over to announce a new friend! Who is this new friend?

"Come on Mr. Uki!" The woman said happily.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The children looked around and saw a big pink dinosaur. It wore a red cap and blue shorts. One of the kids looked closely at this Uki and saw a face inside the mouth.

"Hello little children! I am the Uki monster!" The man said happily as he danced around but stopped when he felt pain.

_**POW!**_

"EEK!"

_**WHACK!**_

All the children and adults looked and saw a boy punching Uki. The boy has brown hair, wearing a red and yellow stripe shirt with a light blue shirt inside, brown pants and shoes.

The two adults let a sweat drop. How could this kid beat something so adorable up?

"You mustn't be violent!" The woman stated still showing a smile, but it's a smile of nervousness cause this was on live TV right now.

"Uki is being hurt." The man added with a nervous smile as well.

The boy just grinned and kicked Uki. "There's someone in there, right?" He asked but was picked up by the man.

"Then let's start dancing..."

_**BAM!**_

The boy elbowed the man in the face and knocked him out. While he was put down, he wasn't finish with the guy in the Uki costume!

_**(Later on)**_

It was a horrible day for Uki! The same little brat keeps on attacking him! While he and the others was going through different challenges the boy would always do something ridiculous! Like when they first had to draw something, he drew dog poop! On live TV though?!

Next was the ring challenge where he had to jump around to catch the rings. Just when he was about to get the last one, the boy came and knocked him out of the way!

The show was now almost over and Uki was excited that he could finally leave. But then it happened...the boy gathered up the kids and they was playing around. He and the adults were trying to calm the kids down so that they could finish up the show.

"HEY! UKI!" The boy shouted from a high slide.

"Oh no!" Uki said wailing his arms around. He then climbed up to the very top to reach the boy.

"Okay, listen up!" The boy demanded. "I want you to slide back down!"

Uki looked at the boy as if he's crazy. He looks down and saw that it was REALLY high. He began to shake.

"What's wrong? Are you scared, Uki?" The boy asked while resting his arms on his head showing a cocky grin.

"U-Uki's a bit scared." Uki admitted.

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Generations Remix)-**_

"IT'S FINE!' The boy yelled as he kicked Uki down the slide. He then jumped to join in on the excitement.

Meanwhile the crew who was filming everything face-faulted at the boys actions throughout the entire show. They had the biggest question inside their heads...What the hell should they do? Everyone then saw that Uki landed to floor safely but that soon stopped when the boy landed on top of him.

"Uki?" The children asked in worried as they saw the boy jumping on him.

_"Take over the world."_ Uki thought. All of a sudden, the man and the costumes eyes flashed red as he got up knocking the boy off of him. He then removed the costume, and it was...Mojo Jojo!

"Mojo plots to take over the world! The monster overflowing with intelligence and culture is me!"

"Ehhh?" The boy said.

"Mojo Robo!

_**(To the heroes)**_

_**-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 06)-**_

_**CRASH!**_

"What is that?!" The heroes asked as their eyes widened.

"CHAO (What's happening!?)" The Chao asked

"Freedom Fighters Z, deploy!" The Mayor ordered leaving the heroes to smirk.

"Roger!"

_**(Room B)**_

The heroes have made it to Room B where they heard the crash noise. They saw the children along with the adults leaving it. When they got inside they saw Mojo inside his robot running.

"Mojo!?" Blossom said surprised to see him here.

"What's that guy doing here?!" Buttercup asked while cracking her knuckles.

"If I had to guess...he was probably on some TV show so that he can show the citizens how smart he is." Tails stated.

"But they all know how much of an idiot he is." Knuckles added.

"Your butt is red!"

_**-Music: Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"Hm?" Sonic said as he and the others turned to the voice and saw a boy running away from Mojo while grinning. He was actually impressed that the boy was able to dodge the monkey and tease him at the same time.

"Well, that boy is nimble." Bubbles commented with everyone agreeing to her.

"Kid already got my respect." Knuckles exclaimed with a grin.

A large vein appeared on Mojo's head. This boy is really pissing him. "Hold still, you little brat!" He shouted but then noticed that he was gone.

Sonic and Knuckles chuckled at the scene. They and the others saw that the boy was underneath the robot.

"It's official. Now he got MY respect." Sonic exclaimed.

Tails then noticed that the boy was holding something shiny. He looked real close and saw that he pulled out a screw. He inwardly smirked but then started to sweat drop. "Now, I got respect for him." He muttered so that no one can hear him.

The heroes watched as the boy ran away and that Mojo's robot fell apart. It was now their chance to send him back.

"Now Bubbles!" Sonic ordered getting her to nod.

_**"Balloon Catcher!"** _Bubbles shouted as she launched a giant bubble which sucked Mojo in and he was sent flying back to the crashed hole that he made.

"Bye bye! Let's play again!" The boy said as he waved to Mojo and saw that he was crying anime tears.

The girls had to face-fault at the boy's actions from earlier.

"That boy..." Blossom started.

"Is more intense than a monster." Buttercup finished.

"The youngest child is terrifying." Bubbles stated.

"He must've pissed Mojo off really bad." Knuckles stated/chuckled.

Tails nodded. "I know."

"Believe it or not, he actually reminds me of...me when I was little." Sonic said causing the girls to look at him in disbelief.

"Oh sweetie..." Blossom cooed as she bonked him on the head.

"And now...we have to deal with that so could _'drama'_!" Knuckles sneered as he and the others hung their heads down.

_**(Next day at Professor's lab)**_

Today is the day that the Freedom Fighters Z drama appears! Professor, Ken, and Poochie were excited to the heroes on TV! But wait, the heroes along with the Chao had expressions saying that they don't want to watch the drama. Did something happen?

"Hey, it's starting!" Professor exclaimed happily as he turned the TV on. "Ohhhh, I can't believe that we can see your big roles on TV!"

"Yay." Sonic and Knuckles cheered weakly while waving their finger.

"You guys don't seem excited about this." Ken exclaimed as he looked at the heroes and then towards the Chao.

"Tch!" Knuckles grunted leaving Ken to sweat drop at his attitude.

_**(Morbucks Manor)**_

The Morbucks were in the living room waiting for a show to come on. Could it be the Freedom Fighters Z drama? Or is it something else?

"Okay, it's starting!" Mr. Morbucks said happily as Princess excitedly jumped for joy.

_**(Back to Professor's lab)**_

"God, please no." Sonic pleaded. "Please don't show the-" He stopped there when he and the others saw the show starting. "Stupid TV show."

**_-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

**_"Platinum Cinema. Presented by Morbucks Group."_** The female voice on the TV said.

_**"This show brought to you by 'A gorgeous time for the world' Morbucks Group."** _A male voice said which caused the heroes to sigh and sweat drop a little.

_**(TV World)**_

_**-Music: Chun-Nan Hub World: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

There is a huge mansion in view and the camera is slowly going to a maze. It looks more a like a backyard of some sort.

_"Long long ago..."_ The narrator started. "There was a pretty rich old man and old woman." He said.

The scene shows the old man being played by the Mayor and the old woman being played by the principle who is only wearing a yellow wig. Okay, now that's just really weird especially since Mayor and Principle are brothers for crying out loud!

_"That day, the old man was mowing his Golf course._" The narrator continued as the scene changes to said places. The scene now changed to the old woman in the giant bathroom. _"The old woman was doing laundry in the bathroom when..."_

_**SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!**_

A giant green melon was falling from the water fall and went right in front of the old woman who looked at in awe. "This is a fine melon!" 'She' exclaimed.

The old woman then brought the melon to the old man who was holding a knife. He jumps up and slashed the melon in half. When he did that there was a bright golden light that was filling the room up. The elders had to cover their eyes and were awe struck at what they saw.

It was a baby girl with brown hair and had star pupils in her eyes. This girl kept on saying gorgeous.

_"From inside, a gorgeous celebrity girl was born."_ The narrator said.

_**(Real world)**_

Everyone in the lab watched as the screen went black and the title appeared.

_**"Legend of Princess Morbucks. Episode 1."**_

"Huh? Freedom Fighters Z aren't the stars?" Ken asked surprised by this.

The heroes had to cover their faces in embarrassment that they had to star in a show which is supposedly about them! And not about no damn Princess Morbucks!

_**(Back to TV World)**_

The scene changes to Princess Morbucks not in her baby costume by in her normal age. She is cleaning her golden toilet in anger. Why was she angry you may ask?

_"The girl was born gorgeous. She was named Princess. She should have have grown up gorgeous, however..."_ The narrator trailed off as the scene shows Princess gripping hold on the rag she used to clean the toilet.

"Despite living in such a gorgeous house, why don't we have any maids!?" Princess shouted to the heavens above.

The scene changes to the kitchen where the old man and old woman were eating at the table. Princess storms in and slams her hand on the table.

"Father! Mother! We're such rich celebrities, why do we live such a stingy life?" She asked them.

"Being rich starts by being stingy." The old man answered.

"Right. Gather enough dirt and you can build a mountain." The old woman said.

Princess gasped in shock. "No! I was born a celebrity! I'm so gorgeous, this doesn't fit me at all! Why!? Why is this!?"

"That is because we picked you up from the bathroom." They both said causing a small sweat drop and shriek to come out of Princess.

"YAY!" She cheered happily as she danced around.

Later on, she packed up her stuff and headed onto her journey to find her REAL parents! Now that she found out that those people were not her parents, she can finally live in a place that's gorgeous just like her! She stopped for a moment when she heard her stomach growling.

Thankfully her adoptive parents packed her a good old lunchbox! She was happy to see if her pack anything that fitted her gorgeousness but when she opened the box, her happiness fell when she looked inside and saw three chocolate donuts.

"I always tell them such lowly sweets don't suit a gorgeous celebrity like me!" She sneered in anger with a large vein on her head. "I'd like to meet someone who would eat these!"

"One, please. We'll be your friends." Three female voices said dryly.

Princess turned her head and saw the female Freedom Fighters Z standing there holding their Chao with blank expressions on their faces.

_**(Real World)**_

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The girls had expressions on their faces which was a mix of disappointment, embarrassment, and disbelief. The boys and Chao also had the same expression as well.

"Oh! There are the girls!" Professor beamed happily. "But wait...how come you guys weren't with them?"

The boys just simply ignored them and hung their heads down.

"I want this to end, right now." Knuckles growled.

"Why?" Poochie asked curiously.

"Yeah. I wanna see the part where you guys come in!" Ken exclaimed happily.

_**(TV World)**_

The Freedom Fighters Z cuties were walking down the hill eating the donuts they got from Princess with said girl walking in front of them. The Chao were flying right besides their moms with blank expressions.

"Now then my servants, you will help me search for my real mother and father." Princess exclaimed happily.

That 'servants' part made the girls glare at Princess. They stopped in their tracks and held their donuts out.

"I think we quit as servants!" They said.

"Chao (That's right!)" The Chao nodded.

"NO!" Princess yelled. "You took a bite, so you're my servants!"

The girls fell on their butts and the Chao fell on their laps with sweat drops on their head. Princess looked down at them grinning and laughing evily.

The scene changes into a village where two women who were played by Ms. Kean and the school nurse walking together.

"You can see the castle beyond that lake, right?" The nurse asked Ms. Kean in which she nodded in response.

"Yeah. They say a prince who has been asleep for a hundred years is waiting for a princess."

The girls and Chao stopped walking and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"They also say that there's this REALLY scary dragon that guards the prince!" Ms. Kean said in a scared tone.

Princess ran up to Ms. Kean and grabbed her by the shirt so that her face was in hers. "A prince is waiting for me!? WHERE IS THE CASTLE?!" She asked with her eyes glowing red scaring the crap out of Ms. Kean.

"It's over there." The nurse said as she pointed to the direction.

"COME MY SERVANTS! WE MUST FIND A BLACKSMITH!" Princess shouted as she ran off leaving her so called 'servants' behind.

"Fine..."

_**-Music: Believe in Myself-Orchestral Version (Sonic and the Black Knight)-**_

The scene changes to a small store where we see Tails playing as the Blacksmith. He had a look on his face saying that he really wish that he and his friends wasn't part of this stupid show.

_**(Real World)**_

"You're a Blacksmith!?" The scientists and robot dog asked in complete shock. They got their answer when Tails quickly got up and slowly walked to a corner where he sat there white as a ghost.

Bubbles and Angel got up and walked towards him. "It's okay Miles..."

"Chao chao (Please, don't be sad.)" Angel pleaded.

_**(TV World)**_

All of a sudden, his eyes widened when he saw there with her eyes still glowing red.

"Um...can I help you-"

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME A SWORD!" Princess shouted/demanded.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." Black smith said with his eyes closed.

"WHY NOT!"

"Because, you have to be a knight!" The Black Smith answered as a large vein appeared on his head. "AND BESIDES YOU GOT THREE SUPER STRONG GIRLS HERE!"

That statement caused Bubbles and the girls blushed by that comment

Princess gasped in shock. She completely forgotten that she had Freedom Fighters Z there, well only three of the six. "Hmph! Let's go servants!"

The girls, Chao, along with Tails looked at each other with a large sweat drop appearing on their heads.

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The screen goes black for a few seconds. The scene now shows a castle which is on a small island and it's right across from them. Princess had golden hearts in her eyes, she can finally become the most gorgeous celebrity in the whole world!

"That is truly a castle of a prince waiting for me!" She cheered happily as she imagined her Prince Charming. "I will do my best!"

The girls looked at Princess as if she was stupid or something.

"Umm...aren't you searching for your real parents?" Bubbles asked.

"Who cares about that?!" Princess asked. "A prince is waiting for his Princess!"

"You know just because your name is Princess doesn't mean you are a princess." Blossom deadpanned.

"Yeah." Buttercup nodded.

"What are you talking about I am a Princess!" Princess said as she smiled. "Now let's go!"

"Right right. Princess Morbucks is a princess." The girls deadpanned. "But how are we going to get there?"

All Princess did was just closed her eyes and placed her finger on her head to think. The title 'The Legend of Princess Morbucks. Episode 1' appears. It's now on commercial break.

_**(Real World)**_

"Man, this getting really exciting!" Professor beamed.

"Right..." The heroes deadpanned.

"Chao (Yeah...)" The Chao deadpanned.

"But I'm excited for a different reason." Ken exclaimed only but only to sweat drop when the heroes gave angry glares at him.

"So what happens next?" Professor asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Sonic groaned.

"Just a bunch of stuff." Blossom groaned also.

"We performed as a request from the Mayor, but..." Bubbles trailed off.

"None of us didn't know our roles." Buttercup said.

Knuckles snatched the remote. "And I don't wanna know!" He then started to switch different channels but to everyone's shock it was the same commercial on every channel.

"What the hell? It's all the same commercial!" Buttercup exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression along with the others.

"You guys don't think that Princess's dad..." Tails started as his and the heroes eyes widened in shock.

"Bought all of the channels!?" Sonic shouted in shock as he and his friends shivered.

Now that made Knuckles pissed as hell! "THAT SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I SEE HIM I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND THEN-!" He was interrupted when Professor, Ken, and Poochie covered his mouth.

"C-Calm down, Knuckles." Professor pleaded. "Look the shows back on!"

_**(TV World)**_

Princess was pacing back and forth still trying to come up with a plan. Blossom was playing with Sonny, Bubbles made some bubbles so that she and Angel can pop them, and Buttercup was watching Jack trying to lift her hammer up.

"There has to be some way." Princess exclaimed still walking but then tripped all of a sudden. "What is it?!" She whined.

Sonny flew towards to where Princess tripped over and he saw gold. "Mommy! Gold gold!" He said.

"Gold?" The girls said.

Buttercup walked over and she picked it up from the ground. It was a golden teapot. "What's this?" She asked.

Princess came up and took it out of her hands. "Perhaps it's a magic lamp!" She said rubbing.

"No, it's a teapot." Blossom stated thinking that maybe the girl WAS in fact stupid.

But that stopped when she and the others saw smoke coming out of the teapot. The smoked cleared and it showed the Amoeba Boys who were playing the role of the genies.

"Did you summon us, master?"

"See, it's a magic lamp." Princess said leaving the girls and Chao to drop and have dumbfounded expressions.

"Brilliant Princess." They muttered.

"Then grant my wish!" Princess told the genies.

"We can't." Top Hat said.

"If you want your wish granted..." Poncho started.

"Then you have to answer a riddle." Lady finished.

"A riddle?" The three Freedom Fighters asked.

"Chao chao chao (I hate riddles! Their really stupid and I can never understand them!)" Jack complained as he wailed his arms around.

"Chao (Calm down, Jack.)" Angel said.

A big smile appeared on Princess's face. "It's okay! Leave the riddle to me! Now give it to me!"

Sonny chuckled. "Chao chao (Oh, this is going to be good.)"

Lady took out a mirror. "Mirror mirror. Who's the most gorgeous and fabulous in the world?"

Princess laughed cockily. "That's obviously me."

"You have beaten us." The three genies said.

That made the Freedom Fighters and Chao to have deadpanned expressions and a large sweat drop to appear. "Brilliant Princess."

"CHAO (THAT'S NOT A RIDDLE!)" Sonny shouted with a small vein on his head.

"CHAO CHAO (THAT'S JUST A STUPID QUESTION!)" Jack shouted also with a larger vein on his head.

"Ho!" A male voice called out.

_**-Music: Unknown from M.E. (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Everyone turns to the voice and saw a knight approaching them. The knight had red hair, a red helmet on his head, a red armor piece on his chest and two long swords.

_**(Real World)**_

"Huh?!" Professor, Ken and Poochie gasped in shock. "Is that Knuckles?!"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled with a large vein on his head.

"So wait, what's going to happen now!?" Ken asked excitedly.

"God, I hate Princess's dad. I really do..." Knuckles snarled as he kept on trying to find a channel that wasn't bought.

_**(TV World)**_

"Dad dad!" Jack said happily as he flew over to him.

"And who are you mister?" Princess asked.

Knuckles who was playing the knight was shaking in anger trying to hold it all in. "My...name...is...Sir _Gawain_." He spat out at the name in disgust which was noticed by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"I...have come...to seek...the most gorgeous...and the most...OH MY GOD THIS IS SO STUPID!" He shouted as he threw the swords down which made Princess and the genies flinched. "WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN DOING THIS!?"

"Calm down, babe." Buttercup said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine!" 'Gawain said hanging his head down. "I have come to seek the most gorgeous of all!"

"That's me!" Princess exclaimed pointing at herself. "I suppose that you are here to slay the evil dragon?"

"Yes..." Gawain growled.

"HORRRAYYY! MY OWN KNIGHT SERVANT!" Princess cheered happily.

Gawain raised his left hand slowly and balled his fist up. He really wants to punch that smug look on her face.

"Calm down, Knuckles." Blossom said helping him keep his cool.

"Now then, on to my wish." Princess said to the genies. "I wish for a boat!"

"Yes, Princess." The three genies said as they morphed together and formed a yellow boat.

Princess got on the boat laughing victoriously with Freedom Fighters pushing it with the Chao helping out also.

"For Princess Morbucks." Gawain chanted with a large vein on his head.

"For Princess Morbucks." The others chanted also with small veins on their heads.

_"This is how the wise Princess Morbucks reached the castles' island."_ The narrator said as the scene shows everyone at the shore and encountered very large spiky thorns.

"We can't get inside, Ms. Morbucks." The female Freedom Fighters deadpanned.

"Yes! Now can we go home, please!" Gawain groaned as he turn around and was ready to leave.

"There is no way, I'm giving up!" Princess said with a determined look on her face. "Servants!"

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

_**"Dorayaki Spin!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at the thorns which cut them down.

_**"Hurricane Lutz!"**_ Buttercup shouted as she took out her hammer and spun really fast sending a few thorns flying.

_**"Balloon Catcher!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she launched giant bubbles to capture the thorns

Gawain putted his swords down and fire appeared on his fist. _**"Fire Dunk!"** _He shouted as he threw his fire balls at the thorns burning them instantly.

"That's the spirit, servants!" Princess cheered.

Gawain was now leaking Killing Intent as he sent a glare at Princess. Now she was really pissing him! She called him her servant twice now! "I'll give her one more chance!" He growled/whispered.

He and the others stopped what they was doing and heard someone playing the banjo. Gawain shook his head. "Oh great..."

_**-Music: Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"I won't let anyone to wreck my forest!" Fuzzy exclaimed playing his banho but then shot a glare to them. "I won't forgive you guys!"

Princess quickly got in front of Fuzzy. "It's not my servants fault! They did it because ordered them to!" She said as Fuzzy ran up to her.

"PUNISHMENT!"

_**BONG!**_

Fuzzy slapped the daylights out of Princess and sent her flying high to the clouds.

"YOU HIT ME! EVEN MY FATHER DOESN'T HIT ME!" Princess exclaimed as she disappeared.

The girls and Chao waved goodbye to Princess which is much to their happiness. "Take care!"

"Thank you, Fuzzy!" Gawain said as tears of joy ran down his face. He wanted to do that for a long time now, and Fuzzy actually did it for him! So he decided to take the costume off and threw them at the lake.

_**(Real World)**_

"Eh? It ends here?" Professor asked the heroes.

"If it ended here..." Buttercup started.

"It might have been saved..." Bubbles and Blossom finished.

"Yes." The boys nodded.

_**(TV World)**_

**"ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The Freedom Fighters stopped thanking Fuzzy when they heard that giant roar.

"Should we go?" Buttercup asked her friends.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKK! DRAGON! VERY BAD DRAGON!"

The heroes looked at each other and hung their heads down as they flew to the castle courtyard and saw a green metal dragon chasing after Princess. They couldn't help but inwardly smirk at this since she kinda deserved it.

"SERVANTS! SERVANTS, COME HELP ME!" Princess pleaded/whined.

**"ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"** The dragon shot flame at Princess who quickly dodged them.

Princess stopped running when she was cornered. She turned around very slowly and saw the dragon a few crawling towards her. She began to whimper.

"Let's go!" Blossom ordered as she and the others charged at the dragon with the Chao watching on the sidelines. The dragon noticed them coming and started to shoot fire at them.

The heroes moved away from the fire and began to attack them. The dragon eyes were narrowed at Blossom as it reached it's claw to her and smacked her to the ground earning gasps from everyone including the Chao.

"Blossom!" The heroes called out to her.

"MOMMY!" Sonny yelled getting down there to help her but was stopped by Angel and Jack.

Blossom got back on her feet and saw the dragon inches away from her

_**-Music: Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight)-**_

Just when the dragon was about to open it's mouth, a yellow light shined high in the sky. The heroes and Chao looked up to the light and saw a golden knight come flying down towards the dragon. The knight then stops flying down and pointed his sword at the dragon.

"Now then dragon, prepare to face your doom!" He said as he charged at the dragon and started to attack it.

Blossom couldn't help but sighed heavenly and have hearts appear around her. She already knew who voice that was. "GO SWEETIE!"

_**(Real World)**_

"The golden knight is Sonic!?" The scientists and robot dog asked in complete awe and shock.

Blossom despite hating the show loved how her golden knight came to her rescue. "Oh yes! My sweetie is my knight shining armor!"

Sonic blushed by this and continued to watch the fight.

_**(TV World)**_

The Golden Knight who is revealed to be Sonic has defeated the dragon and he turns his attention to the others. He then looked towards Blossom's direction and sweat dropped at how she was drooling at him.

"DADDY!" Sonny cried out as he flew down really fast and hugged.

Sonic took his helmet off and hugged his Chao back. He then released him and in a blur, he took his costume off. "Now. Can we _please_ finish this stupid show? I'm getting hungry!"

Knuckles, the girls, and Chao sighed knowing full well that they wanted to leave also.

"HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turns to the voice and saw Tails without his costume on flying towards them.

"So, can we leave now?" He asked his friends.

Bubbles had to check to see if Princess was alright but she disappeared. "Um, where did Princess go?" She asked as she and everyone looked around. They looked at each and knew full well where she was...inside the castle.

_**-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The scene changes to Princess running up to a really high staircase with a big smile on her face. Her dream is now coming true! She can finally meet her Prince Charming and become famous! She'll become perfectly gorgeous! She eventually made it to a room. She looks around and saw a figure sleeping on a bed.

"MY PRINCE!" She shouted in joy as she ran to the bed. She quickly closed her eyes to kiss him but stopped when smelled something that belongs to a Zoo. She opens her eyes to look at the prince and saw it was...Mojo Jojo!?

"Why are you sleeping here!?" She asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Mojo got up and glared at her. "Shut up! Mojo deserves to be on TV."

Princess looked around again to find the REAL prince who was played by the lame ass Johnny Cosmo. "Prince Johnny!" She cried as she turned to Mojo and grinned. "Servants, deploy!"

_**(Real World)**_

"This is it!" Professor said excitedly.

"Alright!" Poochie said happily.

The heroes still have that blank expression on their faces.

_**(TV World)**_

The heroes arrived to the scene and they got into a pose. "Fighting love science legend. Freedom Fighters Z!"

Princess got in front of them with a smirk on her face. "Now my servants! Get him!"

The heroes and Chao had deadpanned expressions on their faces.

_**-Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Mojo was now panicking as he cornered by the heroes. An idea then came to his head as he grabbed a mask and putted it on. "Mojo is your father." He said in deep voice as he breathed heavily.

"Shut up!" The heroes barked.

"And Princess Morbucks is your sister!"

That caused the heroes to have confused expressions on their faces as sweat drops appeared on their heads. Princess once again got in front of the heroes while shaking her fist in anger that the monkey ruined her one big moment.

"Enough of that!" She then balled her fist up. "You monkey!"

_**POW!**_

Next thing everyone knew, Mojo is seen flying out of the window and landing into the lake. The heroes just got blank expressions on their faces.

"Ms. Morbucks, lovely." They said causing Princess to laugh.

Knuckles came up to Johnny and kicked him. "Wake up, Cosmo!" He shouted causing him to open his eyes.

Johnny got on one knee and grabbed hold of Princess's hand. "Princess Morbucks, will you marry?" He asked earning a squeal from her.

"Yes, I will!"

The heroes and Chao still showed that blank expression and slowly clapped their hands. "Wow. Congratulations!"

_"This is how Princess married a prince and became a even bigger celebrity."_ The narrator said. _"She got rid of the castle and turned it into an amusement park. Using all that money, she started a Princess Morbucks brand. And she changed business around the world. And...she became the biggest celebrity in the world."_

_**(Real World)**_

_**-Music: Back at the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Oh shut up!" Knuckles yelled as he turned the TV off.

"Well...look at the bright side." Professor started.

"What bright side?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"At least you guys were able to be together in the end!" That caused the heroes to face-fault. "And there might be a chance that you might do this again."

"NO WE ARE NOT!" The heroes shouted as they threw things at the scientist. "NEVER AGAIN!"

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	30. The Rowdyruff Freedom Fighters!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(TV World)**_

_**-Music: Victory Lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

It's a nice and sunny day in New Townsville! The citizens were greeting each other, the children was playing in the playground, and the animals were enjoying the greatness of nature. Yup! Nothing could ever ruin a perfect day like this! But what could the Freedom Fighters Z be doing? And more importantly, what could they be doing on TV right now?

_"At all times, Sonic and Blossom is..."_ The male voice started as the scene shows Blossom and Sonic seen flying high into the sky with smiles on their faces.

As soon as they was flying a little lower, they both gasped when they saw cars driving really fast. They stopped flying and flew straight down. They waited for the street lights to turn green, and when it did the cars stopped and both started to walk across the street.

They stopped for a second and turned to the reader showing a thumbs up and smirk. "Don't cross during a red light."

_"At all times, Tails and Bubbles is..."_

The scene shows a crowded train. Tails and Bubbles are seen sitting right next to each other. They both heard their Compacts beeping and looks down to see them flashing.

_**"Tails, Bubbles, respond."**_ Professor said.

Both of them touched their Compacts so that it would stop beeping. They then took them out and showed it to the readers with happy smiles on their faces.

"Don't use your cellphone when on a train."

_"At all times, Knuckles and Buttercup is..."_

The scene changes to Knuckles and Buttercup drinking cold soda cans. They stopped their drinking when they heard people laughing. They turned their heads and saw a couple of boys throwing their soda cans around a trash can. As soon as the boys left, Buttercup threw her soda can to the others which was on the ground and all of them went flying.

Knuckles looked up and threw his soda can to the ones that was flying and all of them went into the trash can.

"Don't leave your garbage around!" They told the readers.

All of Freedom Fighters Z gathered together and began to do their pose.

"Keeping manners, a love science legend! Freedom Fighters Z!"

_"Freedom Fighters Z supports New Townsvillle's Manners Message Campaign!"_

_**(Real World)**_

We're now out of the TV world and back into reality. Six figures were watching TV through a store window, and they couldn't help but be disgusted at what they was watching. Who were these figures? It's Freedom Fighters Z's evil doubles! The Rowdyruff Fighters X!

"That's the lamest commercial ever!" Sonya commented.

"What's wrong with them? Pretending to be so big." Brick exclaimed. "Man! I think I'm gonna puke!"

_**(Professor's lab)**_

"Great great!" Said an impressed Mayor. He was happy that Freedom Fighters Z did a job well done on that commercial and was even more happy when they agreed to participate in the Campaign. "Thanks to Freedom Fighters Z, the city's Manners Message Campaign is a big success."

"No problem." Sonic said.

"Yeah! Chao (No problem!)" Sonny exclaimed.

"We also got to be campaigners." Bubbles stated.

"Right. I knew you kids would be perfect." Mayor smiled. "With this my next election is in the bag..."

"Ahem!" Ms. Bellum coughed interrupting him.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What election?"

"Mayor, it's about time we left!" Ms. Bellum said quickly dragging him away.

"I'll see you all later!" Mayor said.

"What does he mean 'later'?" Buttercup asked.

"This afternoon there's an event for the Manners Message Campaign." Tails said. "And that means Mayor and us are appearing."

"Ehh!?" Sonic asked surprised by this. "I didn't hear that!"

"I'm also getting tired of acting as an example!" Blossom complained.

Mayor came back in the room. "Take care everyone! And come looking clean!" He said as he left again.

"What the hell man?" Knuckles groaned. "Did we become advertisement signs?"

"Chao (Beat's me.)" Jack shrugged.

"Seems kinda formal." Buttercup stated.

"I think it's good that everyone is showing good manners." Bubbles said. "Right Angel?"

"Mama right right!"

"Of course it's right." Professor said coming from up the stairs. "You guys mustn't complain. You have to prove to be good models."

"Okay." The heroes said.

"But..." Professor looked at the heroes clothes and saw they was dirty. "Your clothes are a bit dirty."

"We've really used them, huh?" Tails asked looking at his clothes.

"It would be embarrassing to go to an event like this." Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom smiled. "Okay, Professor. Wash them."

"Huh?"

_**(Later on)**_

The heroes took their clothes off and handed them to Professor who was examining them very closely. He knew that this was an opportunity to discover Freedom Fighters Z's powers! So, afterwards he started to test out the clothes and was dumbfounded/surprised at how amazing they are.

The clothes were elastic which the heroes easier to move. They were even too strong for fire and shock waves! After much of the testing was finished, he putted the clothes in the dryer and began to wash them. He walks outside and hung the clothes up, so that the wind can blow them dry.

"Yes! With this weather and high class nature of these clothes, they should dry in no time!" Professor exclaimed happily as he skipped back to the lab.

Unknown to him though, he was being watched by the Rowdyruff Fighters X! What were they doing here? And more importantly, what do they want?

"What a weirdo!" Butch and Kiara exclaimed.

"Hey, what are those?" Tia asked pointing her twin tails at the clothes.

"It's the Freedom Fighters clothes." Boomer answered.

Sonya and Brick looked at with huge grins on their faces. "That's it!" They came up to their siblings ears and whispered something causing them to gasp.

"Can we do that?" Asked a shocked Tia.

"That's totally bogus!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Have you two gone crazy!?" Kiara asked glaring at them

"Yeah, what'll we do if we get cooties?" Butch asked.

"It's been clean, so it's okay!" Brick exclaimed.

"Yeah! So, let's go!" Sonya ordered as she and the others went to take the clothes.

_**(Inside)**_

The heroes were sitting at the table watching TV...in bath robes...which is really odd for them to wear.

"I never thought I would be able to wear bath robes." Sonic said pulling on it.

"I can't feel comfortable out of my usual clothes." Blossom exclaimed pulling on her robe also.

Then they started to hear laughter coming from outside. They ran towards the window and gasped in shock. Brick was wearing Blossom's clothes, Boomer in Bubbles's clothes, and Butch in Buttercup's clothes. Sonya is wearing Sonic's clothes, Tia is in Tails' clothes, and Kiara is in Knuckles' clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Knuckles roared.

"Rowdyruff Fighters X!" Blossom screeched.

"Chao chao (Who are those guys?)" Sonny asked.

"Chao chao (Duh, the bad guys!)" Jack exclaimed.

"What are they doing here!?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"Clothes thieves!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Give mommy's clothes!" Angel demanded.

"Stop it, you guys!" Buttercup demanded also as the window opens.

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Battle)-**_

"Oh crap!" Sonya and Brick cried out.

"They saw us!" Tia and Boomer exclaimed.

"Let's beat it!" Butch and Kiara said as they ran off.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sonic said as he curled up into a ball and charged at them but got deflected causing his eyes to widen. "What the hell?"

_**"Tiramisu Shoot!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo. There was a sudden force field around RRFX and the Yo-Yo came back.

_**"Arm Cannon!"**_ Tails shouted as the cannon appears on his arm and he launched the energy ball at them. He gasped when the ball disappeared.

_**"Bubble Popper!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she waved her rod and launched her giant bubble at the retreating doubles but it soon popped.

_**"Fire Dunk!"**_ Knuckles shouted as he launched his fire balls at them but they disappeared as well. "What the hell is this?"

Buttercup jumped in the air while holding her hammer. _**"Megatron Dunk!"**_ She slammed her hammer but the force field appeared making her flying and the hammer to drop.

"Buttercup!" The heroes called out as they ran to her.

"These clothes are awesome!" Sonya commented turning back to the heroes.

"Your attacks didn't even hit us!" Tia exclaimed.

"We've become amazing!" Brick said.

"Yeah! We're keeping these!" Boomer said grinning.

"And let's not forget about the weapons and shoes!" Butch reminded his friends.

"We're not gonna let that happen!" Sonic said.

"Oh, yeah?!" RRFX asked as they held up their nose and launched their boogers at them.

Blossom used her Yo-Yo as a shield but the boogies got on it. She squeaked and drop the Yo-Yo, running away from it.

Bubbles was spinning her rod around but sadly, the boogies got on it. She dropped the rob and ran off crying.

Sonic's face turned green. "That's just sick!"

"What's up with them and the boogies thing?" Knuckles asked as he the RRFX males grabbing the girls weapons.

"Later, losers!" RRFX shouted as they fly off somewhere.

"HEY!" Sonic and Blossom yelled.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEVES!" Tails and Bubbles shouted.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! YOU BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T FIND YOU!" Knuckles roared in anger.

_**(Minutes later)**_

"Huh?! Rowdyruff Fighters X were here!?" Professor completely shocked by this.

"We have to get them back as soon as possible!" Tails said.

"But how?" Buttercup asked. "Our attacks had no effect on them."

"Plus they took our weapons and shoes, too." Bubbles added.

Professor fist pumped. "Alright! I thought that this would happen, so I developed some spare clothes!" He said surprising the heroes.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and hung their heads down. They knew they wasn't going to like the new clothes, Professor made.

_**-Music: Back 2 Back (Sonic Rush)-**_

And what do ya know? They was right! They was now wearing no sleeve spandex clothes, with white wristbands, and their Compacts attached to their chest.

"So, what do you think?" Professor asked. "I call it Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothes!"

"Lame." Blossom said.

"You think ninja's actually wears this stuff?!" Knuckles asked.

"I cannot accept your sensibilities." Bubbles admitted.

Professor flinched by those hurtful words.

Sonic noticed this and putted on a smile. "I do look great in this!"

"I can't wait to see what kind of gadgets you putted in these clothes, Professor!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah! And besides it's better for me because it's not a skirt." Buttercup said.

Professor now putted on a happy smile by the praises he's receiving. "That's right, Buttercup!" He cheered. "The problem isn't with it's appearance! It's just your imagination!"

Sonic face-faulted. "Imagination?"

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked putting her hands on her hips.

"These clothes have a lot of secret buttons." Professor answered.

Blossom raised an eyebrow and pushed a button that was next to her Compact. A jet-pack appeared from behind her and she began to fly around.

"What is this!?" She asked as weapons began to fly out of her suit causing everyone to run around and dodge them.

"Blossom!" Sonic called out to her with a small vein on his head. "Stop pressing the buttons!"

"Sweetie, look out!" Blossom warned as she crashed into him, sending them both flying into a couple of machines, making them unconscious with swirly eyes.

"Ow..." Sonic muttered as he felt Blossom's warm body on top of him and her hand touching down on his member.

"Allow me to explain." Professor started. "These spare suits have 48 abilities. The same ones that ninjas had in the past!"

Sonny putted his hand over his head. "Oh no..."

_**(With Sonya and Brick)**_

The leaders of the Rowdyruff Fighters were waiting for the street lights to turn green so that cars would drive past. They took this chance to bring out Zoo animals and have the cross the street causing the cars to stop and crash into one another.

Both were chuckling as they jumped from car to car and landed on the other side of the street. They both turned around to the readers and grinned.

"Everyone can cross on a red light with no worries!"

_**(With Tia and Boomer)**_

Tia and Boomer were riding on a crowded relaxing. They heard their cell phones ringing and it caused them to answer.

"For real?" Boomer asked talking to his brothers.

"Really?" Tia asked talking to her sisters.

They began to laugh causing a lot of people to look at them and cover their ears at how loud their talking. They couldn't believe that 'Bubbles' and 'Tails' were acting like this!

Both Tia and Boomer hung up their phones and turned to the readers while grinning. "If you're called, you have to answer right away!"

_**(With Kiara and Butch)**_

Kiara and Butch were two drinking soda cans each, When they finished they threw them to the ground and spat. They then took out two bag of chips and began to eat them. They then looked around and saw the whole park was covered in garbage, and many people were trying to get out of the sticky bubble gums.

They rested their arms behind their heads and turned to the readers grinning cockily.

"Doesn't matter where you throw your trash away, it's all the same!"

_**(To the heroes)**_

"Okay? That's why the castle stone walls had anti-shinobis on them!" Professor said still talking about the whole ninja outfits thing.

The heroes just sat there on the couch with bored expressions written on their faces. When was he going to stop talking?! Knuckles however couldn't take much more of this crap! Just when he was about to get up and knock the Professor out, Ken ran into the room.

"There are reports that Freedom Fighters Z are pulling pranks in the city!" He told them.

"The Rowdyruff Fighters!" Sonic and Blossom exclaimed as they and the others got up.

"We have to stop them!" Tails and Bubbles said.

Knuckles was checking his suit. "Wait, which one is the flying button?" He asked as he found the button.

They all pushed it and the jet-packs appeared behind them.

"Let's rock it!" Sonic said as he and the others fly off into the city leaving a still talking Professor and Ken behind.

_**(Downtown)**_

The city was a mess and it was completely in chaos with many people trying their best to clean the mess. Who was the caused of all this? It was none other than The Rowdyruff Fighters X! Those six sure can cause a lot of damage for a bunch of kids, especially since their making Freedom Fighters Z look like bad guys.

The RRFX were still running and laughing at how well they did today. They soon stopped when they saw Mayor in the car.

"What are you doing here, Freedom Fighters Z?" He asked them as he got out earning the confused looks from the group. "Didn't you promise to go to the event with me?"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kiara asked as Mayor grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car.

"Come on, hurry!" He told the others as they followed right behind him and got inside as well. "It would look bad if the Mayor were late!"

"An event?" Sonya and Brick asked looking at each. Then evil grins appeared on their faces. Oh, this was going to be the greatest prank ever!

_**(The heroes)**_

_**-Music: Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Freedom Fighters Z were still flying looking down at the city and saw everyone cleaning up the buildings, the streets, everywhere.

"Damn!" Sonic and Knuckles said.

"Those six are making us look bad!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Where are they?!" Blossom asked gritting her teeth.

Tails was looking around the city but then he set his eyes on the dome which the event was taking place. And that means...

"Guys! I think Rowdyruff Fighters X are at the event!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the dome and grinned. "It's payback time!" He said as they headed towards the dome.

_**(Inside the dome)**_

The Rowdyruff Fighters X just got on stage and many people had confused looks on their faces. The so-called 'heroes' were making bored/lazy faces. The Mayor quickly ran to them and hopes of finding out what was wrong with them.

"HEY!" Two voices shouted.

Everyone turned to the shouts and saw the REAL Freedom Fighters Z standing in the doorway. They quickly ran to the stage and posed.

"We're the real Freedom Fighters Z!"

"Don't be fooled everyone!" Blossom told the audience with her eyes narrowing at the RRFX.

"They're aren't who they think they are!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Alright Rowdyruff Fighters X! Give us back our clothes and we'll let you leave peacefully!" Knuckles threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah? We like to see you try!" Brick said grinning at them.

"Chill out dudes and dudettes!" Boomer said coolly.

"It's like we said earlier..." Sonya started. "We're keeping these clothes!"

Tia nodded. "Yeah!"

"So how about you guys just leave us alone?" Kiara suggested coolly.

"We'll teach these people how to be polite." Butch said.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"You call picking your noses and causing a mayhem to the city 'polite'!" Sonic yelled with a large vein on his head.

The whole cheering boos at the real Freedom Fighters Z telling them to get off the stage and leave.

"We need to convince these people that those are Rowdyruff Fighters X." Tails said to his friends.

"Maybe if we fake them in a fight, the audience will figure it out." Buttercup thought.

"Is that so?" Brick asked as he and his brothers got up and got into their fighting stances.

"Should we help them?" Tia asked Sonya.

"What do ya mean?" Sonya asked back smirked. "Watch this."

Brick took out Blossom's Yo-Yo. "Go Yo-Yo thingy!" He shouted as he launched the Yo-Yo very poorly missing the heroes and causing it to tie him up.

Boomer took out Bubbles's rod and spun around. "Go bubble thing!" He shouted but continued to spin around causing the long bubble to pop.

"Hammer thingy attack!" Butch shouted as he was swinging Buttercup's hammer around but fell flat on his butt.

Sonya and her sisters were rolling around the floor, laughing so very hard.

Blossom turned to the audience and smiled proudly. "See? Their fakes, we're the real Freedom Fighters Z!"

"Those guys don't even know how to their weapons." Bubbles said.

"I bet now you know who the real imposters are." Buttercup said with confidence that they got through the audience but sadly...

"IT'S YOU!" They all shouted causing Sonya and her sisters to laugh even more.

"Oh come on!" Knuckles started as he pointed his finger to Brick and his brothers. "THOSE ARE FREAKING BOYS WEARING GIRLS CLOTHES! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE NOT SEE IT!" He yelled causing the audience to stop booing at them.

Sonic and the others quickly ran to the Mayor, hoping he could see that it's really them.

"Mayor!" Sonic called out. "You may not look smart, but I can tell that you are!"

"You gotta believe us, those are Rowdyruff Fighters X!" Blossom pleaded.

"Look at our faces, Mr. Mayor!" Tails and Bubbles pleaded also.

"You can tell that it's us, right?" Buttercup asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! YOU COULD BE SHAPE-SHIFTING ALIENS FOR ALL I CARE!" Mayor yelled causing the heroes to face-fault.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Knuckles asked pulling the Mayor to his face causing him to flinch. "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU AND THIS ENTIRE CITY STUPID OR SOMETHING!?"

Mayor began to sweat like bullets. "Um...well...I..."

"Um, guys?" Tails said getting their attention. "Where did Rowdyruff Fighters X go?" He asked causing everyone to look at where they been sitting and saw that they was gone.

Sonic looked around the auditorium and he saw their doubles standing on the railings. "Up there!" He yelled as the others looked up to where he was staring at.

"Let's fly!" Sonya ordered as she and the others fly off.

"You're not getting away!" Blossom said as the jet-packs appeared on the heroes outfits and they chased after them.

_**-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

The RRFX are flying high into the clouds! But, FFZ are hot on their trails! Right now, the Rowdyruffs are trying their hardest to lose their counterparts but no matter what they do, they are always there still chasing them.

"Man, these guys don't give up!" Sonya exclaimed as she looks behind her and saw Freedom Fighters Z still flying after them.

Brick turns his head to her and grinned. "So, they think they can keep up, huh?" He asked. "Well, let's see how good they are when they can't see us!" He lead his group to a large cloud and went inside it.

"Come on!" Sonic ordered as they entered the clouds also.

But in the inside, it was covered in fogginess. Everyone was just flying into different directions, not knowing where they're going.

"Ah man! I can't see!" Knuckles complained.

"Where is everybody?" Bubbles asked.

"It's so dark in here!" Tia exclaimed.

"I don't know where I'm going!" Tails whined.

"Hey! Who touched my ass?" Kiara asked.

"It wasn't me!" Butch replied.

"How do we get out of this thing?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Brick exclaimed.

"Gee, ya think?" Sonya asked in sarcasm.

_**BONK!**_

"OUCH!" They screamed in pain as the fog begins to disappear and it shows everyone was holding onto their heads.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Brick muttered as he and the others looked up and gasped.

"YOU!" Everyone shouted as the Rowdyruff Fighters went back to flying again.

"After them!" Blossom ordered as the Freedom Fighters did so.

When they finally got out of the clouds they gasped when they saw the city below them and they was about to crash down on the streets.

"Get this thing off of me!" Knuckles groaned.

When they was about to hit the streets, they finally managed to fly forward. They saw their counterparts straight ahead and began to fly faster.

"They're still chasing us!" Brick exclaimed looking behind his back.

"And we're not going to stop until you give us back our clothes!" Sonic shouted.

"Fine then!" Sonya said as she and her friends stopped flying. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

_**"Spit Ball Shooter!"**_ Brick shouted as he took his red straw out and spat at Blossom.

"Yeah right!" Blossom said as she pushed a button and powerful wind came from it which stopped the spit balls.

_**"Ear Wax Blaster!"**_ Boomer shouted as he made ear wax come from his left ear and fired at Bubbles.

"Nice try!" She said as she pushed a button and out came small bombs.

_**BOOM!**_

_**"Smelly Gym Sock Attack!"** _Butch shouted as he took out both of his socks and launched them at Buttercup.

"No problem!" She said as she pushed a button and launched ninja stars at the socks.

_**"Sonya Boom!"** _Sonya shouted as launched herself at Sonic really fast.

"Bring it!" He said as he pushed a button and a giant balloon appeared causing Sonya to fly back knocking her into Brick.

_**"Twin Tail Spin!"**_ Tia shouted as she spun really fast with her tails being sharp. She then went straight to Tails.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he pushed a button and smoke came out causing Tia to spinning and cough.

_**"Drill Torpedo!"**_ Kiara shouted as she launched herself Knuckles while spinning causing red light to appear.

"That all you got?" He asked as he pushed a button and a green shield appeared all around him. He watched as his counterpart fell back to her friends when she hitted the shield.

Now, Rowdyruff Fighters X were getting nervous. Freedom Fighters Z noticed this and they began to grin cockily.

"Scared?" Blossom asked/teased as the heroes got into a line.

"That's only the beginning!" Sonic shouted as he and his friends pushed several buttons causing weapons to come out and launched them at RRFX who held each other.

"WAAAAHHH!"

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"Hm?" The heroes said as they looked to see if they got their counterparts.

As soon as the smoke cleared up, their eyes widened in shock. The Rowdyruffs were standing there with their hands on their hips smiling cockily.

"Well, what do ya know?" Sonya asked.

"You know something that tickles!" Brick laughed.

"Not a scratch on us!" Tia said proudly.

"These clothes are totally awesome!" Boomer said.

"As long as we got them on, we're unbeatable!" Butch exclaimed.

"You might as well give up!" Kiara suggested.

Sonic and Blossom hung their heads down in shame. "Now what do we do?"

"Are there anymore buttons on this thing?" Knuckles asked trying to find one.

"Hey I found it!" Buttercup said as she felt it under her left armpit. She and the others pushed it and waited to see what would happen.

_**"Thank you for activating the emergency escape mechanism."**_ A female voice said causing the heroes to have dumbfounded expressions. _**"Have a nice trip!"**_

"WHHAAAAAAAT!" The heroes screamed as they all the way up to the sky.

A few moments later, they fall all the way down and crash landed on the streets causing a small crater to be formed.

"Ow..." Sonic and Blossom moaned.

"My head..." Tails whined with swirly eyes.

"Thanks Buttercup!" Bubbles said in sarcasm.

"Yeah, nice one!" Knuckles agreed.

"It's not my fault! I was only trying to help!" Buttercup argued.

"Hahahaha! You're not so tough now are you?" Brick asked.

"Never mess with Rowdyruff Fighters X!" Sonya exclaimed.

"You know..." Bubbles started as she took one look at the counterparts. "Those clothes actually suit you! You six look stylish!"

"Huh?" Sonya and Brick asked.

_"That's it!"_ Sonic and the others thought.

"You boys should wear skirts all the time!" Blossom exclaimed looking at the boys's deadpanned looks. "I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, you already look like girls."

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

That comment made the boys's whole faces blush in embarrassment. They!? The baddest boys look like girls?! They turned their and Sonya and the girls laughing at them.

"As for you three..." Sonic started turning to the girls causing them to stop laughing. "You actually do look a lot like boys when you dress up like one."

"So in a way...you girls like me! And that's being a tomboy!" Buttercup exclaimed

Now it was their turn to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised that you girls have male sides in you!" Tails said causing the girls to wail their arms around.

"It takes confidence for a boy to dress up like a girl! I'm actually surprised that the boys are in touched with their feminine sides!"

Knuckles shook his head. "I can't believe that girl is being serious." He whispered causing the others to nod their heads.

"Now that you're into girly stuff, we can stop fighting and hangout all the time." Bubbles said happily causing the boys to step away.

"Yeah! And now that girls are interested in boy stuff, let's take'em out to football game or something!" Knuckles suggested as he watched the girls to take a step back also. "Later on, we can go watch the Boxing channel on TV!"

"And then, us and the boys will play will puppies and all that stuff!" Blossom said.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Brick and Sonya shouted.

"See, Brick I knew it! I told you we would get girl germs!" Butch exclaimed.

"Sonya! How could you make us wear these...things!" Tia complained as she and her sisters took the boys clothes and shoes off really fast and ran back to the lab to get their clothes.

"Dude! We should've wore the guys clothes in the first place!" Boomer said as he and brothers took the girls clothes off and got rid of the weapons.

Sonic and the boys were laughing their pants off when they saw that they was only in their underwear.

"Hahaha! Bet you don't think we look like girls now!" Brick and his brothers exclaimed.

"WE NEVER DID, PERVERTS!" Blossom and the girls roared as they sent the boys flying off.

"AT LEAST WE DON'T HAVE COOTIES!" Boomer said as he and his brothers disappeared.

_**(Later)**_

The day is almost over! The sun was setting over the horizon making the city look beautiful. The heroes walked to the lab together where they heard the Professor still talking about the suits and Ken and the Chao listening in on his explanation.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled causing the Professor to jump and get his attention. "Anyway, we got our clothes back."

"Well, I hope you all got that." Professor said.

"Yeah yeah." Sonic groaned as he sat down to relax.

"So, how was the event?" Ken asked curiously.

Blossom blushes in embarrassment. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Chao chao chao (Whatever happened to those guys who stole our parents clothes?)" Sonny asked his friends.

"Chao (Who knows?)" Jack shrugged.

"Chao chao (Will I'm happy that their gone!)" Angel said happily.

Bubbles came up to Angel and picked her up. "Have you been good, Angel?"

"Yup!"

"Hey look! They're showing the event on TV right now!" Poochie said excitedly.

"Yeah?" Knuckles asked as he picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "And now it's not."

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Knuckles muttering 'Stupid ass people along with a stupid ass Mayor'. They soon looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Hm? What's so funny?" A confused Knuckles asked.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	31. Attack of the Octopus!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**-Music: Azure Blue World~Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Today is clear and sunny day! Which can mean only one thing...SUMMER VACATION! However, it's not summer in New Townsville...but it's another place on the big blue Earth. We now go to a hotel resort where many people are on the beach with their families having the greatest time of their lives.

Especially a certain villain named...Him! That's right, the great evil himself is enjoying the hot sun. After being released, Him have been trying to find a place where it's warm, and he finally found a place! Right now, Him is sleeping, but it wasn't a good dream...it was a nightmare...He is dreaming about his defeat by the Good-Enough Fighters Z and being locked away. His eyes shot opened and he got up from his chair.

"Why do I have to dream of the Good-Enough Fighters Z even in a southern island!?" He shouted causing everyone in the area to look at him.

An awkward silence filled the area and only the birds can be heard. Him notices the silence and his whole face blushes in embarrassment from his shouting. He then saw everyone looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as everyone starts to laugh at him causing him to glare at them. "You can't pull one over me!" He shouted as he held his claw out and opened it up, sending his black particles to the swimming pool. "This is what I'll do to you guys!"

Those who were swimming inside the pool stopped having their fun and they noticed the pool turned black for a few seconds. And then it happened! The water started to rise up and everyone who was in the pool were now floating on top of the water. The water then stopped and everyone fell back down leaving Him to laugh at his perfect prank.

"That's what you get!" He exclaimed as he sat back down in his chair. "But this does nothing for my anger against those kids. Because of them..." He remembers the moment when he was getting ready to seal up in the box. "My body and mind were separated...my body was sealed in the stone coffin, and my mind drifted in the ocean..."

He then got up and started to wrap his arms around himself while shivering. "Both my body and mind were locked in that iceberg! Because of that both of them were cold!"

A woman wearing a white bikini walked past Him while laughing at him causing his eyes to wide. Him turned to the woman and grinned evilly.

"You laughed, didn't you? Unforgivable!" He whispered as he saw her talking to another woman. He then looks at the back of the woman's brawl, showing a blush and giggle at the same time. He opened up his claw causing a little bit of Black Particles to come out. "That woman. Got it?"

The Black Particles fly off to the woman wearing the white bikini and all of a sudden, samurai armor appeared on both women. Him was now laughing his swimming outfit off. He then saw large Black Particles flying towards him...where did this one come from?

"Oh. You guys. You're the Black Particles left in New Townsville, aren't you?" Him asked as the particles circled around him happily. "Hm? Did you get information?"

The Black Particles turned into a screen like projector and it showed Freedom Fighters Z in their outfits flying across the city. The screen changes to Blossom and Sonic flying under a bush and pink and blue lights showing. The two walks out of the bush in their normal outfits.

Him took one closer look so that he could know everything!

The screen shows an elevator with green and red lights filling it in from the inside. The doors to the elevator opens and it shows Knuckles and Buttercup coming out in their normal clothes. The scene now shows Tails, Bubbles, and Angel playing together in Bubbles's bedroom.

"What? So, the female members of Freedom Fighters Z are normal girls?" Him asked surprised by this. "And those boys aren't even from this world...just like..." He remembers seeing Sinos, Taylor, and Kenichi before and he fought them once, but lost to them. "Those _three..._"

The Black Particles then changed into Freedom Fighters Z with giant hammers above their heads hitting them.

Him closed his eyes and got into his thinking pose. "Beat Freedom Fighters Z after they untransform?" He then sent a death glare to the particles. "Don't give me orders, you!" He shouted as the particles changed into 'M(_ _)M'

"It's not easy beating the modern Good-Enough Fighters when they're human, especially since those half-breed boys already had those powers since they was born. We have to tear them apart while they're Freedom Fighters Z!" Him exclaimed as the particles changed into a happy smile. "That's it! I have thought of something good!" He turns to his particles. "You guys, become a giant ear."

The particles turned into a giant ear as they ordered and Him was whispering something to them. The particles now changed into (0^-')b, causing Him to smile.

"If you get it, then hurry back to New Townsville!" He ordered as the particles did so. "Do your best!" He shouted/laughed.

_**(Bubbles's Home)**_

It's a clear night, in New Townsville. Many people were asleep and the Black Particles are seen in front of the full moon. They stopped flying and began to enter inside Bubbles's house. As soon as they entered they saw Bubbles there sleeping with a small toy purple octopus with a top hat and a bow tie. They also Angel there sleeping and holding onto the toy octopus.

The particles then started to enter inside the toy octopus's mouth causing it's eyes to flash red. Tomorrow...it's going to be hell for the heroes.

_**(Next morning)**_

It's a beautiful morning. Bubbles and Angel were now up and the aqua blue Freedom Fighter was now getting ready to leave out her home. Angel then started to pick up the purple octopus and hugged it, with Bubbles doing the exact same thing.

"Octi, we're going." Bubbles said to their toy as she sat it on her dresser.

"Bye, bye, Octi!" Angel waved as both her and her mother leaves out of the room.

Octi's eyes flashed red for an instant. It then started to move? It looked towards the two and jumped.

_**(Later)**_

_**-Music: Emerald Town (Sonic Battle)-**_

Bubbles and Angel just met with Blossom and Sonny and they all started to walk together. They soon met with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and they started to walk together also. Just when they was walking down a hill they met with Buttercup and continued onwards to school.

Buttercup then noticed Octi was on Bubbles's book bag. She tapped onto Knuckles' shoulder getting his attention. She then pointed to Octi and both sighed.

"Why'd you bring Octi, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

Knuckles then snatched the toy octopus off of her book bag waving it around, causing everyone to stop walking and look at him. "Man, aren't you getting a little too old for carrying this thing?"

Bubbles gasped and took Octi back. "Don't call him 'this thing'. Octi is my and Angel's precious friend."

"That's right!" Angel nodded.

"Octi, good morning!" Blossom greeted the toy happily as she took him and hugged making Bubbles to smile.

_"How strange. Why is Octi on my bag?"_ Bubbles asked herself as she looked towards Angel. _"Did Angel put him, there?"_

"I'll never understand why those two love that toy." Sonic whispered to Tails.

"Neither will I..." The fox boy whispered back.

"Us too..." Sonny and Jack said.

_**(School)**_

The heroes have dropped their Chao off at the Utonium home and headed straight to school. The first class has just ended and everyone was out of their classrooms. Blossom however forgot to get something, so she headed back to her empty classroom and reached into her locker. She got what she wanted and decided to go join the others.

Unknown to her, Octi, who was in Bubbles's locker, eyes started to flash red. He moved one of his legs to open up the locker and go to into Blossom's. He grabbed a pink bag and even though his mouth was an X, he showed an evil smile.

_**(Hour later)**_

The bell has just rung, which means second period class was over. The heroes have just walked into their classroom and were surprised when they saw Buttercup sitting at her desk, eating the lunch she brought.

"Eating again in class, green?" Knuckles asked as she looked up to him.

"If I'm hungry, I can't do P.E." Buttercup said causing the group to smile at her.

Bubbles laughed a little. "We're going on ahead." She said as she and the others went to their locker to get their gym clothes.

"I'll be right there after eating." Buttercup told her friends as they left.

"Right." Sonic nodded as he grabbed his blue bag and left out with the others.

As soon as they left, Buttercup got finished eating up her food. She really needed this energy for P.E.! And she wants to show everyone her new skills.

"I'm finally full!" She cheered rubbing her stomach. She then heard the bell ringing. "Oh no!" She quickly ran to her locker and grabbed her green bag, leaving the classroom.

_**(Outside)**_

_**-Music: Route 99 (Sonic Advance 3)-**_

Everyone is outside in the backyard of the school. All of the girls were with the school nurse and some of the boys were playing basketball, all except for one Sonic Hedge-Human who was running all around the track, causing Blossom to not to take her eyes off him. His hair was flowing to the wind and that grin of his was making her drool and at the same time...turn her on.

"Be careful to no overdo it when jumping." The nurse told the girls causing getting Blossom's attention once more.

"Okay!" The girls beamed.

"Then let's start with Blossom."

"Okay!" Blossom chirped happily.

"Do your best, Blossom." Bubbles said.

Blossom nodded and got up really fast. She didn't noticed that Bubbles, Buttercup, and the rest of the girls were blushing fully and they had cat-like eyes. She walked away from the blushing girls and narrowed her eyes at the Vault. She got into her running stance.

"Alright!" She said as she started to run towards the Vault. She ran to the springboard and jumped on it while putting her hands on the Vault, causing her to jump across it.

Bubbles and Buttercup gasped, still showing their blush and cat-like eyes. What was it that they was looking at causing them to have their faces like that? They then saw Blossom landing safely and getting into a stance.

Blossom was now getting a smirk to appear. _"I did it!"_ She thought. But then, she heard laughter coming from her female classmates. She looks behind her and saw Bubbles looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Blossom! Your bottom! Bottom!" She whispered causing Blossom to blink.

"Bottom?" The pink Freedom Fighter looked at her butt and gasped while showing a blush. Her pants has a small heart symbol cut out, showing off her underwear! She got on her knees and covered her rear.

"SWEETIE!"

Sonic, who stopped running, turned his attention to Blossom and quickly ran over to her. "What is it?"

"M-My bottom!"

"Bottom?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

Blossom quickly turned around and showed her butt to a now a blushing Sonic. He get's a nosebleed and fainted with swirly eyes.

"What's going over there?" Tails asked Knuckles who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know...don't care."

Unknown to them, they was being watched by Octi who had a happy eye 'smile' on his face. Who knows what else that little toy has been doing?

_**(Later)**_

The heroes were now in knitting class while watching a video tutorial. Buttercup had told Tails and Knuckles about Blossom's incident, and Knuckles was on the floor holding his stomach, whereas Tails was blushing a little. Who the heck would do something like that to Blossom?

"HEY! Pay attention to what the video says!" The teacher told the students as they did so. "Now! Red thread! Red thread!"

Blossom is looking down at her knitting kit and saw that she doesn't have any red thread. "Bubbles, I only have a bit of thread left. Can you hand me some?"

"Okay." Bubbles smiled as she handed her kit to Blossom. "It's at the bottom."

"Thank you!" Blossom beamed happily as she opened up the box and gasped in shock. She saw a pink heart shape scrape and she remembered that it matched the pants she wore during P.E.

"Um...Blos?" Sonic whispered as he saw her whole face blushing red.

"You did that Bubbles?!" Blossom asked glaring at her causing the her and the others to look at her.

"Why are you suddenly shouting?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, and what did Bubbles do?" Tails asked raising an eyebrow.

"This!" Blossom held out the scrape and showed it to them causing their eyes to widened.

"Is that the scrape to your..." Knuckles trailed off as he and the others looked at Bubbles with dumbfounded expressions.

Sonic had a grin on his face. "Since when were you a prankster?"

"I didn't do it." Bubbles said.

"YOU SIX ARE TOO LOUD!" The female teacher yelled to the heroes.

"Sorry!" They apologized.

"You're going to explain this after class is over." Blossom whispered to Bubbles in an angry tone.

"I said it wasn't me." Bubbles said frowning at the accusation.

"Hey!" Knuckles whispered/yell looking the teacher. "Teach is watching us."

"Quit it." Buttercup whispered.

Sonic and Tails sweat dropped when they their wives were in each others face glaring daggers. They was wondering why no electricity was being shown. They sighed in relief when the two looked away.

Tails then started to go into his thinking pose. Why would Bubbles do that? No...Bubbles would never ever do something like that! But who...or what did that to Blossom?

_**(Later on)**_

Buttercup is seen playing soccer outside of school. And just when she as about to do new tricks, two female screams are heard, which caused her to jump and fall on the ground. Dust was coming out of the school, and it ran towards Buttercup. The dust cleared off and it showed a really pissed off Blossom and Bubbles.

"Wh-What is it?" Buttercup asked them.

"How mean, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted.

"Even if you were hungry, this is too much!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on now?" Knuckles asked as he and the boys came to the scene.

"Yeah! We heard you both screaming." Sonic exclaimed.

"That's what I want to know." Buttercup said.

Blossom and Bubbles held out their empty lunch boxes, which confused the boys and Buttercup. The green Freedom Fighter then gasped in realization.

"You suspect it was me!?" She asked as she got and glared at the two who just crossed their arms.

"You ate ours when you ate earlier, didn't you?" Blossom asked glaring back Buttercup.

"No one else was eating." Bubbles added.

"Um, girls?" Sonic asked. "Look, whatever's happening, there's probably an explanation..." He trailed off as the girls were now ignoring him.

"Ohhhh~! They ignoring you!" Knuckles exclaimed causing Sonic to hung his head down.

_"Okay, something weird is going on here..."_ Tails thought._ "Buttercup would never eat Blossom and Bubbles's lunches..."_

Octi is watching everything from the class window still showing his eye smile. Then Black Particles started to come out of his mouth and they was flying off somewhere. But where exactly?

_**(Mojo's home)**_

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The evil monkey genius, Mojo Jojo is seen eating a cup of ramen noodles. Unknown to him, the particles that came from Octi was right behind him.

"How miserable!" The monkey exclaimed. "I'm like a salary man away from home!" He then noticed that a purple light was coming from behind him. "What is going on?!"

He gasped as he saw a whole bunch of fancy foods! He didn't even bother to ask himself how they got here! He finally got some real live food!

"A feast!" Mojo shouted happily as he jumped at the food only for it to turn into Black Particles and disappear. "It was an illusion."

"Hohohohoho!"

Mojo turned to the laughter and saw the Black Particles form into a small version of Him. "What?"

"I have some amazing information for you." The small Him said.

"Amazing information?"

"Right now, only the female members of Freedom Fighters Z are fighting. This your best chance for defeating them."

Mojo smiled happily. "What?! If that's true then they'll go down easily! But what are you?" He asked as the particles got bigger and bigger, which made him scared as hell, and then they disappeared.

"Oh well..." The green monkey said as he got up on his feet. "The time to take over the world has come!"

_**(To the heroes)**_

The girls backs were turned away from each other. They closed their eyes and had their arms cross not taking glances from each other. The boys kept on trying to get this to talk to each and put this whole thing behind them...but they just kept on ignoring them!

"Oh come on!" Knuckles groaned in annoyance trying to get the girls to at least talk to him.

No answer.

"Can we please forget about this and go get some chocolate or something?" Sonic pleaded as he hoped that the chocolate part would at least get Blossom to talk to him.

To the boys shock, she ignored him! Especially about having chocolate! She and the girls are really pissed with each other! And thank God that the heroes Compacts were now beeping. Maybe this fight with the monster will help the girls talk to each other again.

Sonic took out his Compact and Professor appears on the screen.

_**"Big trouble! The Mayor has called!"**_ The scientist exclaimed. _**"Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in the city!"**_

The heroes gasped.

_**"Freedom Fighters Z, move out!"**_

"Right!" The heroes replied.

_**(To Mojo)**_

_**-Music: Strain (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Mojo is seen inside a giant robot! The robot has two heads and a body that was almost like a dragon! Many citizens from the robot dragon's rampage and attacks. Was today really the day that Mojo will defeat Freedom Fighters Z once and for all, so he can rule the world?

He looks up to the sky and saw six colors flying towards him. Which could mean only one thing... "Freedom Fighters Z has come!"

"Rampaging just as said!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"We won't let you rampage anymore!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah! Let's hurry and beat this guy so we can watch movies or something!" Sonic smiled happily as the girls were now talking again and there was no violence. His smile then faded when he noticed someone was missing. "Blossom?" He asked as he and the others looked towards and saw she was in a lazy position.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Me and sweetie always attack first, then Bubbles or Buttercup takes the best part!" Blossom exclaimed in a lazy tone.

"Huh?" The heroes said altogether in confusion.

_"Where did that come from?"_ Sonic asked himself.

"Why don't you guys attack first?" Blossom asked glaring at Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Are you serious?!" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

"What are you saying at a time like this?" Bubbles asked.

"We have to stop Mojo!" Tails exclaimed.

"Are you still thinking about what happened earlier?" Buttercup asked causing Blossom to get out of her position showing a small blush of embarrassment.

"My panties were seen! And my lunch was eaten!"

"I thought you dropped this!" Sonic deadpanned.

"I said that was..." Bubbles trailed off trying to come with an explanation.

"You still suspecting it was me?!" Buttercup asked glaring at her.

Mojo watched as he saw the girls arguing with each other and the boys trying to tell them to calm themselves. He grinned at how the info he got from the particles was correct!

"Now! Mojo Robo, catch those brats!"

_**-Music: Chaos 0 Boss (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled as he and the others saw Mojo Robo's six hands coming towards in turn grabbing them.

"Damn it!" Buttercup shouted.

"Caught them! Caught them!" Mojo cheered happily.

Just in the nick of time, Professor's Van appears. He, Ken, Poochie, and the Chao wanted to see if the heroes needed help but gasped when they saw them in Mojo Robo's grasp.

"He captured Freedom Fighters Z!" Poochie exclaimed.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The Chao shouted to their parents as they was trying to go out there and save them, only to be stopped by Ken.

"Isn't it Blossom's fault that we're caught?!" Buttercup asked struggling to get out of the hands.

"Don't blame me!" Blossom exclaimed.

"It's nobody's fault!" Sonic shouted in annoyance as large veins appeared on his head.

"S-Something's off..." Professor said.

Mojo chuckled. "This is next!" He said as he pushed a button and the hands started to spin around.

"Knock it off!" Knuckles shouted as he started to turn green.

"Did it! Did it!" Mojo laughed.

The arms then started move back and forth really fast. The hands then threw the heroes to a giant TV screen, which was on a building, making electricity to come at them and for them to fall all the way to ground unconscious.

"The finisher!" Mojo exclaimed as a missile was coming out from the bottom of Mojo Robo.

"This is bad!" Professor said as he started the Van and drove to the unconscious heroes.

The missile launched and the Van was standing in front of it, catching Mojo by surprise.

_**BOOM!**_

The Van continued to drove out of the clouds of dust and was heading towards the lab.

"What happened?" Mojo asked as he saw a large crater formed and no Freedom Fighters Z. "I did it! Mojo has defeated Freedom Fighters Z!" He chuckled. "Now that there are no more Freedom Fighters Z, New Townsville is mine!" He then walked off to the Mayor's building.

Octi has appeared to the scene and he showed an eye smile. He really liked what he did to Freedom Fighters Z.

_**(To the heroes)**_

"Mommy...?" Sonny asked as he was stroking Blossom's cheek trying to wake her up. He then came over to Sonic and stoke his cheek also.

Angel and Jack were doing the same thing with their parents.

Ken looked at the unconscious heroes. "Are they okay?"

"I'm worried." Poochie said.

"Hmm?" Sonic groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell?"

"DADDY!" Sonny cried out happily as he hug his father who hugged him back.

"Ow!" Knuckles mumbled as he got up and rubbed his head. He was then tackled by a happy Jack.

"I feel...dizzy..." Tails said as he woke up.

"Papa woke up!" Angel said as she tackled him to a hug.

"Wait! Where's Mojo?" Knuckles asked.

_**(Mayor's Building)**_

"SAVE ME, FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!" Mayor screamed out as he was being squeezed by Mojo Robo's hand.

"I defeated Freedom Fighters Z!" Mojo exclaimed shocking both Mayor and Ms. Bellum. "From now on, Mojo is the mayor!"

"I won't acknowledge that! I won't!"

"What!?" Mojo asked as his robot's hand started to shake the Mayor up and down.

"I acknowledge it! I do!"

"Good!" Mojo smiled.

"Am I fired too, Mayor Mojo?" Ms. Bellum asked causing Mojo to have stars in his eyes by his new title.

"Mayor Mojo! That sounds good! You can remain secretary."

"Thank you very much." Ms. Bellum bowed a little.

"Ms. Bellum. So that's the kind of person you are?" Mayor asked while crying anime tears.

"I respect and am fond of you, but that's that. This is this." Ms. Bellum stated.

"Ms. Bellum."

"Be silence you!" Mojo ordered. "Get him out!" He watched as his robot took the Mayor outside and threw him off somewhere. "Now Ms. Bellum. My first order as mayor."

"Yes?"

"I would like to eat my snack."

Ms. Bellum looked at the time. "The snack isn't ready." She said as she turned back to him. "Do your job."

"You're surprisingly strict." Mojo stated but then showed a smile as he thought of something. "Then my next order!"

_**(With Sonic and the others)**_

The boys are inside the lab, in their normal clothes, taking care of the still unconscious girls with the Chao helping them. After Professor and the others dropped them off, they headed back out for some reason. But wait...what was going on outside?

"What the hell?" Sonic and Knuckles asked looking outside the lab.

"Chao (What's going on?)" The Chao asked.

"Why are there police outside?" Tails asked also as he looked outside also and saw Professor and Ken talking to a officer.

_"What!?"_ Professor asked in shocked.

"The lab is shut down?!" Ken asked in shock also.

"SHUT DOWN?!" The boys and Chao yelled.

_**(Back at Mayor's building)**_

"Now everyone in my way is gone!" Mojo exclaimed happily. "From this seat, I will take over the world!" He said as he spun around on the chair.

"Good work." A voice said.

Mojo turned to the voice and saw it was Octi. "Who are you?"

"I have no use for you anymore." Octi said.

_"That voice...is the one that told me that information about Freedom Fighters Z."_ Mojo thought as he glared at the purple octopus. "You are cheeky for a mere octopus!" He charged at him but he floated backwards.

Octi now had black electricity covering his body and he was growing bigger every second. Mojo gasped and he started to sweat like bullets.

"What is this?!" He asked in a scared tone.

_**(Somewhere in the city)**_

We go to a very small store that seems to be under a bridge. There we see a depressed Mayor and Professor Utonium eating...noodles...they are seriously depressed about what they lost. Mayor lost his role of mayor of New Townsville, but he didn't care about that...he's upset that Ms. Bellum went with Mayor Mojo instead of just being by his side. Professor was depressed that he lost his lab! His PRECIOUS lab! Why did it have to come to this?!

Ken and Poochie were trying their best to help cheer the two so that they can stop Mojo and get Mayor his job back.

_**CRASH!**_

All four quickly ran outside and they saw a broken down Mojo Robo. And inside the robot was a beaten up Mojo Jojo himself completely covered in dirt.

"Is that Mojo!?" Ken asked as Professor came to him.

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"What happened?!" He asked the green monkey.

"T-The octopus monster took over the mayor's office." Mojo replied weakly.

"An octopus monster?" Mayor asked in disbelief.

"What does it look like?" Ken asked.

"He is terribly strong and very scary." Mojo said as he became unconscious.

_**(Back at the lab)**_

It's now dark outside. The police have finally left and the heroes were still in the lab with the lights on. Bubbles has already gained conscious which caused Angel to be extremely happy, and the boys to be thankful that one of their friends were awake.

"Huh?" Buttercup said waking up and takes a look around. "Where are we?"

"MOM!" Jack called out as he tackled her.

"J-Jack! How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?" Buttercup asked in annoyance.

"Good to see that both of you are awake." Sonic said as Blossom just woke up and was already attacked by a happy Sonny.

"And to answer your question..." Tails started.

"We're at the international science lab." Bubbles finished.

"Our bags are here." Blossom said looking at the table and saw their belongings.

"Yeah. Professor saved us." Knuckles said and then gritted his teeth.

"That's right, we were beaten by Mojo." Buttercup stated.

Bubbles gasped a little in surprise as she realized something. "Octi's not here."

"Who cares about that?" Buttercup asked causing a glare to come from Bubbles. "We need revenge on Mojo."

"Oh no..." The boys whispered.

"What are you saying? I said Octi is my precious friend!" Bubbles exclaimed as she started to point her finger at her. "Did you hide Octi because we fought?"

"What?!" Buttercup asked getting ready to get up and punch the crap out of her.

"THIS IS NO TIME _**FOR FIGHTING!**_" The boys and Poochie shouted as said robot dog appeared on the TV screen which caused the girls to jump and fall over.

"What's up, Poochie?" Sonic asked.

_**"An octopus monster has beaten Mojo who was in the mayor's seat."** _Poochie told them which caused the heroes eyes to widened in shock.

"Octopus monster?!"

Tails gasped. "Octopus..." He trailed off trying to put the pieces together.

"I have a bad feeling..." Bubbles said in a worried tone.

"Freedom Fighters Z, transform!" Sonic ordered.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(Mayor's Building)_**

**_-Music: Boss 4 (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

The heroes have arrived to the scene just in time and they all gasped in shock. On top of the building was a giant Octi! On top of that, he was holding onto a screaming Ms. Bellum!

"Octi?" Bubbles asked.

"I knew it!" Tails exclaimed causing the heroes to look at him. "It was Octi all along!"

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles gasped in realization as she remembered what she did this morning. "Why didn't I realize it? When I left out for school, Octi was on my desk."

"So Octi stuck to your bag on his own?" Sonic asked.

"Speaking of which, when I was eating..." Buttercup trailed off as she remembers getting into her locker to grab her gym uniform. "Octi was in my locker!"

"Which means, if Octi became a monster..." Knuckles trailed off as his eyes widened. "Then he was the one who putted that hole in Blossom's gym uniform!"

"And the one ate Blossom and Bubbles's lunch!" Tails added.

"So our fighting and Mojo being defeated..." Blossom started but was interrupted by an evil laugh.

_**-Music: Rise of Him (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

**_"I didn't think you realized it!"_** Octi exclaimed in a voice that the heroes already know.

"That voice!" Sonic exclaimed as he and his friends got into their fighting stance.

"HIM!"

_**"Bingo!**_" Him said as an image of him appeared above Octi. _**"My cute black particles went inside and are controlling him!"** _He exclaimed as Octi started to squeeze Ms. Bellum.

"Save me, Freedom Fighters Z!"

"Let's rock it!" Sonic said as he and the others got into a pose.

"Right!"

_**"Homing Attack!"**_ Sonic shouted as he turned into a ball and charged himself at the tentacle that was holding Ms. Bellum.

_**"Shooting Babaloa!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at the same tentacle Sonic was heading for.

Both attacks hit the tentacle causing it to drop Ms. Bellum.

_**"Balloon Catcher!"** _Bubbles shouted as she launched a giant bubble and sent towards Ms. Bellum causing her to put inside of it.

_**"Swing-!"**_ Buttercup started but was interrupted by Bubbles standing in front of her.

"Wait a moment, Buttercup!" She pleaded.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"At this rate Octi will get defeated too!" Bubbles exclaimed.

_"We'll get you a new Octi!"_ Knuckles thought with a deadpanned expression.

"BUBBLES! LOOK OUT!" Tails shouted as Octi's tentacle grabbed hold of her. "Let. Her. GO!"

"Octi, please stop!" Bubbles pleaded.

The heroes then began to charge the giant octopus in order to rescue their friend.

**"Stop right there!"** Him demanded as Octi's other tentacle begun to spin really fast like a drill and it was close to Bubbles's head causing the heroes to stop. **"Now then girls, drop your weapons if you care about her life."**

"YOU BASTARD!" Tails roared in anger as his eyes turned like that into a fox's eyes when they're angry.

**"Guess you don't."** Him said as the drill tentacle was getting closer to Bubbles.

"STOP!" The heroes yelled as Him did so.

"We...surrender..." Sonic said coldly as he and the others got out of their fighting stances.

"Everyone. I'm sorry." Bubbles apologized sadly.

The tentacles then came to the heroes and wrapped around them causing the weapons to drop to the ground.

**"HOHOHOHOHOHO!"** Him laughed. **"This is what happens to cheeky kids who get in my way!"**

"LET OUR PARENTS GO!" Sonny and Jack shouted as they was going to fly up to beat the octopus but was stopped by Professor.

"Octi..." Angel whispered.

**"Now...how should I finish you kids?"** Him asked.

"Damn it!" Buttercup grunted. "I won't be defeated by you!" She then scream a little as Octi started to squeeze them.

Tails, who still had those angry fox eyes, was struggling to get out of the tentacle. How dare he use Bubbles as a hostage! He's gonna pay for that! He then started to bite the tentacle causing it to release him. Now, he begins to charge at the monster causing Bubbles eyes to widen.

"PLEASE STOP, MILES!" She shouted/pleaded causing him to stop.

"Bubbles?" Tails asked as he turned to her with his eyes returning to normal.

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"Octi...please return to normal." Bubbles pleaded to her toy causing it to stop. "Return to your kind, cute self. Please. Please..."

"Bubbles..." Tails whispered as he saw a single tear fall from her eyes and hit Octi's tentacle. His eyes widened when he saw Octi turning yellow and glowing brightly.

**"W-WHAT!?"** Him cried out as the Black Particles left Octi's mouth. **"W-What is that?!"**

"Octi's going back to normal!" Sonic exclaimed as he and the heroes watched with awe that the toy reverted back to it's normal height and released them.

Tails grabbed Octi and flew back down and was greeted by a very happy Bubbles who hugged both him and Octi making the fox boy to blush.

"Thank goodness!" She said happily.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Bubbles's pure tears full of her feelings for Octi drove out the Black Particles!" Professor answered.

_**-Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster threat (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The heroes were glaring daggers at the Black Particles which form a giant Him and they saw him as an image.

"Let's get this prick!" Sonic ordered.

"Right!"

_**"Balloon Catcher!"** _Bubbles shouted as she launched her giant bubble at Him trapping him inside it.

_**"Arm Cannon!"**_ Tails shouted as a cannon appeared on his arm and he fired a yellow energy ball causing the giant bubble to fly backwards.

_**"Knuckle Slam!"**_ Knuckles shouted as he dashed towards the bubble and gave it one hell of a punch, sending it flying towards the stars!

**"When it warms up, I'm going to get you!"** Him declared as he disappeared.

_**(Later on)**_

_**-Music: Diamond in the sky (Sonic R)-**_

All's well that ends well. The girls have apologized to each other which the boys have approved of happily. Mayor wasn't to happy about Ms. Bellum betraying him, but she told him that she did that on purpose. The Mayor then quickly forgave her when she showed him a piece of cake which she saved just for him!

"I swear...this guy is a total moron." Knuckles whispered watching the Mayor beg Ms. Bellum for the cake.

"I know..." Sonic nodded.

"I'm just glad that everything worked out okay." Tails said while looking at Bubbles whose holding onto Octi.

"Yup yup!" The Chao said happily.

"Please Ms. Bellum!" Mayor pleaded getting on his knees.

"Hmmm...no." She answered harshly causing the Mayor to cry anime tears.

Everyone was looking at the two and they began to laugh.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	32. Love Beam and Nurses

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Professor's lab)**_

_**-Music: Back to the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Freedom Fighters Z, Ken, Poochie and the Chao are seen watching the events of the monster octopus on TV. They couldn't believe that Bubbles's single tear brought Octi back to his cute little self again and that Him was beaten so easily.

"I can't believe that guy used Octi to try and split us apart." Tails said.

"Dude,_ I_ can't believe that Octi changed back to normal after Bubbles tear touched him." Sonic said also.

"Hey...you guys don't think..." Bubbles trailed off/gasped.

"Everyone, listen!"

"Professor!" The heroes and Chao exclaimed as they saw at the door.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

Professor smiled proudly. "To defeat Him, we need to come up with a new killer move."

"Seriously!?" The heroes asked in happiness.

"The monster's black aura is the power of evil. To combat that, we need the power to envelops everything..." Professor explained. "The most effective way is the power of love..."

"Meaning...?" Knuckles asked.

"The new killer move is that. Love love beam."

_**-Music: Victory lap (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Love love beam?" Sonic, Tails, Blossom, and Bubbles asked.

"Huh?" Knuckles and Buttercup said with confused expressions.

"So let me get this straight..." Tails started. "You want us to combine our love into...a beam?"

"That's right!" Professor beamed happily. "If Him's heart is filled with love, he'll be defeated."

"The power of love? How lovely." Bubbles said happily.

"Really chao chao?" Sonny asked.

"That's so awesome chao!" Angel exclaimed as she flew around.

"Teach us that killer move!" Blossom pleaded.

"Yeah, sounds easy!" Sonic exclaimed.

Buttercup chuckled. "I was wondering what he was going to suggest..." She muttered.

Knuckles just sighed in annoyance at Professor's plan. Love? He can't be serious! "Troublesome scientist..."

_**(In another dimension)**_

A boy is seen watching the clouds. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and brown eyes. His wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it.

"ACHOO!"

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" A fat boy asked while eating a bag of chips.

"I think someone is using my line..." The boy now named Shikamaru said as he rubbed his nose and continued to look at the clouds. "Troublesome...first Naruto get's a new appearance along with this 'Chaos Energy' ability and now this."

* * *

_**A/N: I think you all know what the next story is going to be.**_

* * *

_**(Back to Professor's Lab)**_

"So how do we this thing?" Knuckles asked.

"It's simple...training!" Professor replied. "It's for the good of the city, so do your best."

"Okay!" The heroes said happily. They then noticed that Knuckles and Buttercup didn't agree to it. They turned their heads and saw them walking away.

Sonic and Blossom looked at each and grabbed the two to keep them from leaving.

"Okay, we'll do it!"

_**(Outside the lab)**_

Everyone is now outside with the heroes in their outfits. It was now time for them to learn their new MOVE!

"First, training to make your eyes into hearts." Professor said earning confused looks from the heroes. "Think of something or someone you love. If you do that, your heart will be love love... "

"That's easy!" Blossom exclaimed as she begins to see images of all kinds of sweets, Sonny, and finally Sonic standing there naked with his usual grin and thumbs up, remembering the night they did it. Then it happened, her eyes changed into hearts!

_"Wonder what she's dreaming about?"_ Knuckles thought.

"Cool." Sonic said as everyone looked at her happily, except for Knuckles and Buttercup who had dumbfounded expressions.

"Impressive." Bubbles commented.

"Great job!" Professor exclaimed happily.

"Guess it's my turn." Sonic said as he closed his eyes.

_***Sonic's Dream***_

"Sweetie..." A figure called out to him.

Sonic turns his head and his jaws dropped to the floor. There standing before him was a completely naked Blossom wearing an apron with chocolates, cakes, and everything on his kitchen. He blushed up a storm when he saw Blossom licking a chocolate off her finger while looking at him lustfully.

"Come sweetie..."

_***End of dream***_

Sonic now had hearts in his eyes and he also had a nose bleed. Blossom was looking at Sonic with a perverted grin on his face as she knows what he's thinking about. Maybe later on, he want's Round 2.

"Way to go!" Professor exclaimed.

"Me next, me next!" Bubbles said happily as she closes her eyes. She see's a whole lot of dresses and clothes. And she also see's her Grandmother, Octi, Angel, and finally Tails. Her eyes are now replaced by hearts.

Professor clapped happily. "Good good!"

"My turn." Tails said as he closed his eyes.

_***Tails Dream***_

"Miles..." Bubbles suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she was wearing a sexy outfit which consisted of short blue jeans and a light blue top. She is also seen carrying a wrench and sitting on his blue airplane known as...The Tornado!

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to...?" Bubbles trailed off as she opened up her legs to him showing a massive blush on his face.

_***End of the dream***_

Tails' eyes are now replaced with hearts as he had a massive smile. A small amount of blood was also dripping down from his nose.

"Excellent!" Professor beamed happily as he now turned his attention to Knuckles.

"Alright, alright." The red Freedom Fighter closed his eyes is in his own little world.

_***Knuckles' Dream***_

"You've been a bad boy, Knux..." A female voice said.

Knuckles face was now beet tomato red. There before him, was Buttercup wearing a police outfit except that's all opened, showing off her green bikini. DAMN SHE LOOKS HOT!

"It's time for me to..._punish_ you..." She said in a lustful voice as Knuckles heart was coming out of his chest.

_***End of the dream***_

Knuckles eyes shot opened as hearts were now his eyes and he earned a massive nosebleed causing him to fall flat on his back. Everyone looked at him with sweat drops and Buttercup was looking at him as if she knew what he was already thinking about.

"Um...good job, Knuckles." Professor commented as he now looked at Buttercup.

"No way!"

_**-Music: Route 99 (Sonic Advance 3)-**_

"No no! You can't do that, you won't be able to fire the Love Love Beam!" Professor exclaimed frowning at her.

Buttercup looked towards the others and saw they still had hearts as eyes and that Knuckles was finally awoke. Was this really all okay?! She sighed and looked towards Professor.

"Fine." She said causing the scientist to smile.

"Alright."

The green Freedom Fighter closed her eyes as she see's images of her family, baseball, wrestling, Jack, and also...A SHIRTLESS KNUCKLES!? She opened her eyes and they turned into green Ace of Spades.

"What the hell?" Knuckles asked raising an eyebrow.

"Completely wrong!" Blossom exclaimed.

"That's not how you do it." Bubbles told Buttercup as said girl eyes began to change again.

"Make it into a heart!" Sonic said. "But pink and not green."

"Come on, think about sports!" Professor told her.

"S-Sports..." Buttercup mumbled as her eyes began to glow green. She closed them and opened them back up, and she somehow gain the power of laser eyes!?

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone moved out of the way from the laser eyes and saw it go through straight past the center of the earth. Sonic and the boys looked up to the sky and saw the laser into space and exploded.

"Damn~!" Knuckles exclaimed as he and the others looked at the giant hole that's now formed.

"Stop stop!" Professor pleaded as he calmed a huffing Buttercup down.

"That's pretty cool..." The green Freedom Fighter admitted looking at the hole.

"I'll say..." Knuckles nodded.

"Awesome chao!" Jack said happily.

"No it's not!" Everyone told them.

"Guess Buttercup needs some more love, am I right Knux?" Sonic smirked causing the redhead to blush up a storm.

"Shut up!"

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Everyone was now back to what they was doing, only after Buttercup finally got the hearts thing right for the 4th or 3rd time. However, there was just one problem though...

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THERE'S PHASE TWO!" The heroes deadpanned.

_**(Later)**_

"What's this?" Sonic asked as he and his friends/teammates were holding papers that was given to them by Professor.

"It's a love song."

"Love song?" The heroes asked.

"I want the six of you in graceful harmony."

"Professor, why a song?" Ken asked curiously.

"By being in synch with Poochie's life wave and the Compact..." Professor started as he remembered the day that Sonic, Blossom, Bubbles, and Tails were first transformed. "They were able to transform."

"So what you're saying is, if the six of our life waves were in synch...we can draw the power of the white light from the Compact!" Tails exclaimed.

"So that's it." Ken said. "The song is the life wave for firing the Love Love Beam?"

"Dude..." Sonic started as he ripped the paper in half causing everyone's eyes to widened. "These lyrics suck. If you want a love song..." He then grinned. "I'll give you a love song." He ran back to the lab and ran back out holding out papers, giving them to Professor and his friends.

The scientist read the lyrics and he had to admit...this song is way better then the one he wrote. "I like this one!" He said happily. "Okay, let's try it out. First, turn your eyes into hearts."

The heroes did so and they had smiles on their faces except for one.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Professor asked as she looked towards him with a blush on her face along with a sweat drop.

"I can't sing this song. It's embarrassing." She told him.

"No! It's for the city's peace! No, not just the city, the entire Earth!"

"Fine..." Buttercup said as her eyes were now hearts.

_**-Music: Someday (Sonic Underground)-**_

_**(Sonic)**_  
_**There's something missing, something's not quite right**_  
_**And I can feel it calling to me every night**_

_**(Blossom)**_  
_**A little voice inside tells me someone is out there**_  
_**And I must never give up searching everywhere**_

_**(Everyone) **_  
_**(Someday) We are gonna be together**_  
_**(Someday) Life will be so much better**_  
_**(Someday We will be a bond no one can break**_  
_**(Someday No more dark clouds above**_  
_**(Someday) United in the light of love**_  
_**(Someday) The story can only end one way; we'll be together someday**_

The Heroes Compacts were now blinking together! Ken, Poochie, and the Chao were clapping happily at a job well done that they did, especially with Sonic's music.

"Success!" Professor beamed happily.

"Alright!" The heroes cheered.

"Now it's time for phase three." Professor said causing the heroes to have dumbfound expressions.

"Are you serious?!" Knuckles asked glaring at him.

"Yup! Now all you have to do this time...is dance!" Professor exclaimed.

"Dance?" The heroes asked.

"Okay!" Sonic said happily as he started to do his break dance causing Blossom to look at him with hearts in her eyes along with a drool.

"Not that kind." Professor told him causing Sonic to freeze frame with a deadpanned expressions. He then starts to dress up into an outfit and begins to dance.

* * *

_**Same as Canon.**_

* * *

The heroes and Chao just stood/floated there with deadpanned expressions. Did they really have to a dance like that?!

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that dance!" Knuckles yelled with fire coming out of his breath. "I would rather die!"

"But you must for the Earth's peace!" Professor exclaimed as Knuckles to curse under his breath.

"Let's just get this thing over with!" The red Freedom Fighter said as his and the others eyes changed into hearts and they began to do the same dance Professor showed them.

_**-Music: Someday (Sonic Underground)-**_

_**(Sonic)**_  
_**There's something missing, something's not quite right**_  
_**And I can feel it calling to me every night**_

_**(Blossom)**_  
_**A little voice inside tells me someone is out there**_  
_**And I must never give up searching everywhere**_

_**(Everyone) **_  
_**(Someday) We are gonna be together**_  
_**(Someday) Life will be so much better**_  
_**(Someday We will be a bond no one can break**_  
_**(Someday No more dark clouds above**_  
_**(Someday) United in the light of love**_  
_**(Someday) The story can only end one way; we'll be together someday**_

After that embarrassing dancing and the song ended, the heroes Compacts began to flash causing them to look at it.

"Now! Combine the Compacts in mid-air!" Professor told them. "If it works, a white beam should fire!"

"Right!" The heroes nodded as they took their Compacts out and started to fly to the sky.

The Compacts touched each other and pink and blue lights began to glow around them as the heroes spun around. _**"Love Love Beam!"** _They shouted as a giant pink heart fired through the city.

"Alright! It's complete!" Poochie said happily.

"Way to go!" The Chao congratulated their parents.

"If that hit's a monster, their heart should be filled with love!" Professor beamed.

"Way past cool!" The heroes cheered as they gave each other high-fives.

"But wait, where is it going?" Tails asked causing everyone to look at him and go into their thinking pose.

_**(Mojo's place)**_

The green monkey Mojo Jojo is seen playing cards with Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys (and girl). They placed everything that they could bet with but Mojo had something special in mind.

"BEHOLD!" He shouted as he held up...a blue Chaos Emerald!

"Hey, it's one of those Chaos Jewels that Freedom Fighters Z are looking for!" Ace exclaimed.

"How'd you get?" Fuzzy asked curiously.

"Mojo found it at a store where he always goes by his bananas!" Mojo answered happily as he sat the emerald on the table and held out his cards.

_**POW!**_

_**BLOOM!**_

"What was that?" Fuzzy asked as he and the other villains looked outside.

_**RUMBBBBLEEEE!**_

The villains looked behind them and saw cockroaches growing!? They was growing bigger and bigger, and they also had...hearts in their eyes...?

_**(Back at the lab)**_

"Professor! The Love Love Beam hit Mojo Jojo's home!" Ken told everyone as he came out of the lab.

"Really?" Professor asked.

"Then it worked!" The girls cheered.

"But it had no effect on the monsters gathered there." Ken continued causing every to look at him with confused expressions.

"How strange. No effect on the monsters?" Professor asked placing a hand on his chin.

Poochie eyes begin to flash green as he started to bark getting everyone's attention. "Chaos Emerald heading towards us! Emerald heading towards us!"

"HUH?!" Everyone gasped. They then started to hear something running. They turned their heads and saw a whole army of giant cockroaches coming to them with hearts in their eyes.

"What the hell!?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow. He then decided to charge towards to the bugs but was stopped by Bubbles.

"Wait, look carefully." She told everyone as they did so. "Their eyes are hearts."

"And one of them has a Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed looking at the emerald jumping on one of the roaches head.

_**-Music: Love and Peace (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Um...why are they running here?" Sonic asked as he and his friends had dumbfounded expressions.

"I see. Those cockroaches from Mojo's lair were showered in the Love Love Beam." Professor said. "So they love Freedom Fighters Z and came!"

"BUT WE DON'T LOVE THEM!" The heroes exclaimed as they ran from the bugs with said creatures right behind them.

Sonny took this chance and grabbed the blue emerald as it was still bouncing. "I got it chao!" He said happily.

"Yo! Do something Professor!" Knuckles and Buttercup pleaded.

"Um, well...I don't know what to do!"

"NO WAY! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS!?" The heroes as they jumped up in freeze frame. "SAVE US!"

_**(Next day)**_

Well, the heroes finally made the cockroaches to leave them alone AND the fact that they'll never ever EVER use that move again! After the bug thing was settled the heroes went to the lab as usual looking at the two emeralds that they now have! They just had one thing on their mind...'Where the hell did Mojo find it?'. So they ignored that question and decided to head to their homes.

We now go to the boys' home, where the sun is high in the sky, and the boys are in the living room watching TV. They was extremely happy now that the bugs were finally gone and the fact that they now have five more Emeralds to look for!

"Man, I'm bored." Knuckles groaned as he got up from his spot.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Sonic asked as he and Tails got up also.

"Let's head to the lab." The young fox-human suggested.

"Nah, that's TOO boring!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Okay then, how about the arcade?" Sonic asked since it's been a while since he and the others actually done stuff together ever since they got to New Townsville.

"Heh, why not?" Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

_**(The Arcade)**_

The boys are now in the arcade having the time of their lives! They've been playing games like racing, shooting, all that kind of stuff! They've actually had a weird Deja' vu moment when they came across an arcade game called 'Sonic the Fighters', they played it and saw their animal-selfs inside as playable characters also. What the hell was that about?

"Oookay...that was the weirdest video game, I've ever played." Knuckles said.

"I can't believe that Sonic the Hedgehog and the other us, were in the game." Tails admitted.

Sonic placed a hand under his chin. "That was seriously odd. And the stages, it was really familiar somehow."

_**RUMBBBBLEEE!**_

"What's going on!?" Tails cried out.

"Outside!" Sonic ordered as he and the boys did so.

_**(Outside)**_

The boys are outside to find the source of the noise. To not their surprise it was Mojo Jojo inside his Robo Jojo. "Where is my Chaos Emerald!?" The monkey asked as he smashed the cars in his path.

"Mojo, what are you doing?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? Ah, Freedom Fighters Z!" Mojo said happily. "I am looking for the Chaos Emerald that I found the other day, so would you please help me look for it?"

"Oh okay, so tell us, why are you looking for the emerald?" Knuckles asked kindly though he already knew the answer.

Mojo smiled proudly. "Mojo is going to grab all 7 emeralds so that Robo Jojo here can become more powerful, that way I can rule the world and destroy you guys."

_**POW!**_

Knuckles gave Robo Jojo an uppercut to it's stomach causing it to be sent flying into the sky with a screaming Mojo flying across the sky in a trail of smoke.

"Nice job." Tails said.

"Totally." Sonic nodded.

"Thanks!" Knuckles grinned as he and the boys started to walk off.

Sonic couldn't help but smile and rest his arms behind his head. "You know, I think this day is going to be-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Robo Jojo just...fell on top of the boys...IT FELL ON TOP OF THE BOYS!

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

"SWEETIE/SONIC TAILS AND KNUCKLES ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!" A frantic Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup cried out in shock.

**_"Yes, moments ago, the boys were at the arcade and Mojo came asking them where the Chaos Emerald is. Knuckles punched the Robo Jojo but it crashed right on top of them when they was walking away."_** Mayor told them. _**"They are there right now."**_

"Oh...my poor Miles." Bubbles whimpered as she held onto Angel.

"Let's go to the hospital and pay them a visit." Buttercup suggested.

"Yeah, we can make them feel extra better." Blossom said happily.

_**(The Hospital)**_

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The boys are seen in a room together. Sonic is wearing both cast on his legs and left arm, Tails has bandages on his twin tails and around his head, he also has a cast on his arms, and finally Knuckles...he had both cast on his arms, and a band-aid on his cheek.

The three began to blush when they saw this really attractive nurse checking in on them. She had brown hair, she wore a white nurse outfit, and she had sparkling blue eyes.

"Okay boys, I'll be back soon." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Damn it!" Sonic grunted. "I seriously did not see that coming."

"Neither did us." Tails and Knuckles groaned.

"Huh?" Tails said as he looked outside the window.

"What's up, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Um...I thought I saw the girls..."

_**(Outside the Hospital)**_

Tails was right! The girls were wearing their transformation outfit and they was watching the boys the entire time.

Blossom was gritting her teeth in anger at how Sonic was blushing at that nurse. Who the hell does she think she is?! "Did you see that? That nurse is trying to steal our husbands!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting some...nurse steal my man!" Buttercup declared.

"Let's go and become our husbands nurses!" Bubbles suggested.

"That's a great idea, Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed.

_**(Back inside)**_

"Now I'm extra bored!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I hope we heal faster." Tails said.

"We just need some R&R. That's all." Sonic said calmly.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"It's open." The boys said as they're eyes turned into paper plates

"Hello boys!"

The boys blushed up a storm when they saw their wives in their nurses outfits! Blossom wore pink, Bubbles wore light blue, and Buttercup wore green, they also wore a hat with a yellow 'P' on it.

"TA-DA!"

"Fighting love..." Blossom started as she did a pose.

"Science..." Buttercup continued as she posed.

"Legend!" Bubbles finished as she and the others got into a pose.

"Powerpuff Nurse Z...is here!"

"Whoa!" The boys said happily as they got up but got back down because of the pain they was in.

"So uh...you wanna tell us what's up with the nurse outfits?" Sonic asked.

"It's simple." The girls started. "We're in charge of you."

"But don't you three know anything about being a nurse?" Tails asked also.

"Of course! Nursing you guys should be easy." Bubbles said as Blossom and Buttercup giggled.

"Which reminds me...the doctor made sure to tell us that you three needed to be separate rooms." Blossom said as she showed three wheelchairs.

_"Oh, thank you God!"_ The boys thought happily crying tears of joy.

_**(Sonic's room)**_

_**-Music: Diamond in the Sky (Sonic R)-**_

Blossom took Sonic to his new room. While they was there, Blossom left out for a few moments and then came back with a tray of food, featuring a piece of cake, orange juice, cream stew, and two breads. She sat the tray on her husbands bed, got on the other end, and took out a spoon.

She dipped it into the stew and took it out. "Come on, sweetie. Say 'Ahhh'."

"Ahhh." Sonic opened his mouth and Blossom putted the spoon in his mouth letting him eat it. "Man, that's good!" He took the spoon from Blossom and did the same thing she did. "Say 'Ahhh'."

"Ahhh." Blossom beamed happily as she took a bite and licked her lips. "So good! The flavors a bit faint, but it's okay."

So, Sonic took out a fork and both began to tear that stew up! In a few minutes, they was done they began too eat the two breads. After the breads were gone, both looked at the piece of cake. The Hedge-Human brought picked the cake up, with his good arm, and looked at his wife, who looked back at him, and moved the tray off his bed.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes and they began to eat both ends of the cake till both of their lips met. They then begin to tongue battle with each other as Blossom started to crawl on top of him.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

_"Damn!"_ Both thought as Blossom got up and walked to the door.

_**(Tails' room)**_

Bubbles is right now stroking both Tails' twin tails. She even started to hear him purr like a little kitty cat! That was just so adorable!

"Does that feel good, Miles?" She asked/whispered in his ear sending a shiver on him and making him blush.

"Y-Yes." Tails answered showing a blush. He purred once more and he did something that surprised both him and Bubbles...he licked her on the cheek!

The light blue Freedom Fighter blushed up a storm at how his tongue felt, it was really soft... "M-Miles..."

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Tails stammered in embarrassment, his whole face red like a tomato.

"Um...Miles?" Bubbles pointed he index fingers together. "Can you do it...again?"

"Huh?!"

"Can you do it again please?"

"Ah...ah...ah" Tails stammered once more. He closed his eyes and began to lick Bubbles cheek once more causing her to moan. He opened his eyes and saw her blushing face.

"O-One more time..."

Tails was about to do and when he stuck his tongue out, Bubbles turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss with his tongue in her mouth catching him by surprise. When the fox-human was about to open his eyes half-way, he saw his wife looking back at him while cupping his cheeks together.

The two tongues began to dance with each other entering one mouth to the other leaving a trail of saliva. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't think we should be doing this...in a hospital of all places." Tails said.

"I agree." Bubbles nodded.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong, Miles?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Tails said causing Bubbles to blush.

_**(Knuckles' room)**_

Hours has passed, and Knuckles and Buttercup are seen watching a sports channel together. As usual, it was another soccer game and both were cheering for the same team.

"Come on!" Knuckles almost yelled excitedly.

"GOAL!" Both yelled out as they laughed.

"Hey green?"

"What is it?" Buttercup asked looking at him.

"Um...thanks for..." Knuckles trailed not looking at her and showing a blush. "You know...taking care of me today..."

"S-Sure..." Buttercup nodded showing a blush also. She then got up and walked next to his bed.

"What's up?"

Buttercup just looked at him with a blush on her face and smile. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Knuckles' eyes widened in surprise by this. Buttercup is kissing him! Tomboy Buttercup is kissing HIM on his LIPS!? So he started to close his eyes and began to stick his tongue in her mouth making her give a soft yet cute moan.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"What the hell!?" Both shouted in annoyance as Buttercup walked towards the door and saw a doctor there.

"Yes, I came to tell you that Knuckles and his friends can go home." He told them.

Both heroes blinked twice and looked towards each other.

_**(Later)**_

The girls are seen carrying the boys bridal style, much to their embarrassment, flying across the sky with a sunset in full view. The boys had excellent day at the hospital! Their wives came by to visit them and took care of them...and they was also about to...ahem...do something like _that_ in a hospital.

"Well...that was interesting." Sonic said finally breaking the silence.

"You're telling us." Knuckles agreed. "I'm just glad we're out of the hospital."

"I actually loved playing the nurse!" Bubbles beamed happily.

"Hey...if me and the girls ever get hurt or sick." Blossom grinned seductively. "Will you three become our doctors?"

"OH HELL YEAH!" The boys exclaimed. "We'll take care of you, no problem!"

The heroes then began to laugh while flying to the lab.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	33. Halloween Memories!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

Freedom Fighters Z along with Professor, Mayor, Ken, Poochie, Ms. Bellum and the Chao are sitting at a table together where the boys were telling everyone some of their past adventures together and the time that they first met.

Sonic was the first to tell them about his very first adventure, defeating Dr. Eggman and discovering the Chaos Emeralds when he was 10 years old, after his story was done Blossom of course had stars in her eyes and was looking at her husband with hearts appearing. He was also going to tell them his other adventures, like when Eggman created the original Metal Sonic and how he met Amy. But that didn't happen, when Blossom had that scary pink aura around her, which caused him to shut up.

Tails was next and he told them his story about how he was bullied his whole entire life for being smart and the part where they always made fun of his twin tails. Bubbles was fuming at how those people would bully her husband like that! Who did they think they are? Tails went on about how he first met Eggman also and when Sonic came to save him. So, Tails always looked up to Sonic and always join him on all of his adventures to help him out, which made everyone happy.

And finally it was Knuckles' turn. He told them about his whole life about being on an island by himself which shocked everyone. He lived by himself!? He went on and on about how he was suppose to guard the Master Emerald from enemy hands and keep it safe. He also told them when he first met Eggman who tricked him into thinking that Sonic and Tails were coming to steal the Emerald and use it for evil. He then discovered that it was all a trick and decided to beat the living crap out of Eggman to teach him a lesson which made Buttercup grin.

"Man, sounds like you three had some great adventures." Ken said sadly. After those stories, he was a little sad that he couldn't have adventures like those.

"Sure did." Sonic nodded.

"But wait, aren't you suppose to protect the Master Emerald Knuckles?" Professor asked curiously.

"Shadow told me that he'll take care of it." The guardian answered.

Sonny was looking around the lab once more. He then spots something black in a basket, so he went to it and discovered that it's a cape. He grabbed it and flew towards to the others while waving the cape in his dad's face.

"What's this daddy chao?"

Sonic then smirked and took the cape. "This was my Halloween costume."

"Oh yeah!" Blossom beamed happily remembering it.

"Can you tell us the story, please chao?" Angel pleaded to her mother.

"Okay!" Bubbles answered.

"Now where do we begin?" Sonic asked placing a hand under his chin. "Well is' like this..."

_***Flashback***_

_**(New Townsville)**_

The moon...so peaceful and nice...but wait a second. Why is the moon yellow? The answer is obvious...TOMORROW NIGHT IS HALLOWEEN!

_**-Music: Hang Castle (Sonic Heroes)-**_

That's right! Tomorrow will be Halloween and all the directions have been set all over New Townsville. Many people were coming out of the store, buying out costumes, candies, all that stuff that they need. There is one person who loves Halloween the most...and that person is none other than...

"HALLOWEEN IS THE GREATEST HOLIDAY EVER!" Blossom exclaimed coming out of the store to get her costume with the others right behind her.

"Of course, Halloween is your favorite. It's nothing but candy, candy, and more candy." Knuckles said in a 'Matter-of-fact' tone in his voice.

"What'd ya expect? Me wife loves her sugar." Sonic said as Blossom wrapped her arms around his.

"You got that right!" Sonny exclaimed.

Bubbles sighed and shivered. "And it's the time when all citizens dress up as scary monsters and scare little kids."

"Well duh!" Buttercup said. "That's what makes Halloween...you know, Halloween. Dressing up and scaring people."

"Especially the monster mask and stuff." Knuckles said.

"I just the monsters that WE know won't cause any trouble." Tails said causing everyone to look at him and down to the ground with frowns on their faces.

They knew that he was write and since it'll be Halloween, the creeps like Gangreen Gang and Mojo Jojo would just try and steal candies from the children AND wreck havoc.

"In any case, we should keep our eyes just in case..." Sonic told everyone which they nodded in agreement.

"So, what costumes did you guys get?" Buttercup asked the boys since she and the girls were together in the store and the boys were somewhere else.

"That's a surprise!" Knuckles exclaimed smirking cockily. "So what did you girls get?"

"That's a surprise!" Buttercup repeated with the same smirk causing her husband's head to hang low.

_**(Dr. Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: Final Egg (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Dr. Eggman is currently working on a new project, hoping that it will find the Chaos Emeralds and defeat Freedom Fighters Z once and for all. Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were happy as hell since tomorrow is going to be Halloween!

"CANDY! CANDY! OH SWEET YUMMY CANDY!" Bokkun sang happily as he danced around.

"I'm seriously excited." Decoe said.

"Me too. Once it's Halloween, we can get candies and scare the day lights out of everyone with our awesome costumes!" Bocoe exclaimed.

"Hehe..." The evil scientist chuckled evilly, placing a hand under his chin. "Sonic and his friends are going to have one scary holiday this year, for I have plans to make them wet their pants! And hopefully we'll try to find a Chaos Emerald."

_**(Next Day)**_

_**-Music: Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Sonic is walking down the street taking a look at his surroundings. The decorations were still hanged on the streets, and right now, the citizens were sitting up lights to make it all bright and scary looking. He walks down to the park and saw a giant ghost balloon. The ghost reminded him of that time he and his friends defeated King Boom Boo along with his ghost companions.

And thank God too! Cause if it was Halloween they would come out and posses the citizens of New Townsville renaming it into...'New Ghostville' or something! Either way he was happy and glad he was gone.

_"Hmm...I wonder what I should do in order to pass the time."_ Sonic thought to himself. _"I mean it is early in the morning...so maybe I should sleep it off until it's dark..."_

"Sweetie~" Blossom sang as she jumped on his back catching him by surprise.

"Hey Blos!"

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh. I was thinking about how to pass the time."

Blossom immediately thought of something causing her to blush and grin seductively. "If you want then maybe we can..." She came up to him and began to lick his cheek.

Sonic knowing what this meant, meaning that the two should...do THAT! So, all he could do was the usual thing, blush madly, have a nosebleed causing Blossom to giggle and Sonny to laugh.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

_**-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-**_

Sonic, after waking up, and Blossom are seen walking to the lab together, while they made it to the front gate they saw tombstones and skeleton bones everywhere. They walked past them and entered the lab. Inside, they saw hanging ghosts, pumpkins with faces on their faces, and one thing that made Blossom have hearts in her eyes...

"CANDIES!" She screamed happily as she charged at the bowl full of sugary sweets.

"NO!" Professor shouted as he appeared just in time to stop the pink Freedom Fighter. "Blossom! These are for little kids, you should know better!"

"Sorry, Professor..." Blossom apologized as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"No kidding." Knuckles asked walking in with the others right behind them. "At least wait till it's dark for us to go."

"Fine!" Blossom pouted.

"So guys, what should we do in order to pass the time?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Well, we could always watch TV." Buttercup suggested.

"OH! How about we look up some cute dresses?" Bubbles suggested also, causing the boys and tomboy to fall anime-style.

"How about we just find out if any monster or Dr. Eggman is attacking?" Tails asked.

"Nope, there hasn't been an alarm since this morning, so no monster or Dr. Eggman." Professor said as everyone hung their heads down.

"Calm down, you guys." Ken said causing the heroes to look at him. "Look, if you guys really want the time to pass then just go to sleep or something..."

There was a long silence between the heroes. Why couldn't they just thought of that? "Okay! See you guys later!" They said as they left leaving a dumbfounded Ken, Professor, and Poochie.

"That was easy." Poochie said causing the scientists to nod their heads.

_**(Dr. Eggman's Base)**_

_**-Music: E.G.G.M.A.N (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Dr. Eggman is seen reading his newspaper, looking at the picture of Freedom Fighters Z. The more he looked at those little brats, the more angrier he is! "WAH! Is it ready yet?!" He asked causing his robots to jump from his sudden outburst.

"Of course, doctor!" Decoe exclaimed happily.

"Operation: Haunted House, is a go!" Bocoe said happily as he was holding up a box.

The evil scientist chuckled evilly. "Sonic and his friends are going to have one screaming good time, for when I'm through with them!" He exclaimed. "Bokkun!"

"I'm on it!" Bokkun exclaimed as he took the box and flew off.

_**(New Townsville Graveyard)**_

The small messenger robot is seen flying around the graveyard, looking at a whole bunch of tombstones which caused him to shake in fright. He lands to the ground and started walking to his destination. He was scared that the ghosts, or in this case zombies would try and pop out to get him.

"T-This is s-s-so scary!" He exclaimed as he looked around once more. He then spots an empty giant hill, with no tombstones anywhere. He jumps for joy and flies to the hill with a happy smirk on his face.

He sat the box on the hill and flew far away from it. He looks behind him and took out a big button which he pressed and watched as the box started to change into...a mansion!? He eventually took off while laughing.

_**(A few hours later)**_

**_-Music: A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup (Sonic Adventure 2)-_**

Tonight...is the night! The monsters will come out and the ghosts will appear! Nah, just kidding, the citizens of New Townsville is wearing their costumes and are receiving/giving away candies! That and scary the hell out of little kids which is funny as hell!

_**You know me, the fighting freak Knuckles **_  
_**And we're at Pumpkin Hill **_  
_**You ready?**_

We go to the home of the male Freedom Fighters Z as they exited their house while wearing their costumes, while the girls were outside waiting for in them in their costumes. And man, they looked cute as hell!

Sonic is dressed up as vampire! He wore a black no sleeve shirt, black pants, a black cape around his neck, and a black pointy hat with a gold buckle on it. His left arm is wrapped in small white bandages at the very top, the top part of his sneakers were now spiky. And finally, he carried a crane with a golden globe at the top.

Tails is dressed up as a cute little Tiger! He painted black whiskers on his cheeks, he wore giant tiger paws on his hands, and he orange-black outfit with holes cut out from the back for his twin tails to be free.

Knuckles is dressed up as a hot werewolf! His hair became spikier with white markings on them, he had on a ripped up red jacket while wearing no shirt, blue pants, and had sharp claws along with teeth.

_**I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep **_  
_**Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece **_  
_**I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet**_

Blossom is now Liberty Belle! She wore a bodysuit with the bottom part being blue, the middle pink, and the top part white with a pink heart on it. She has a red headband with a golden star on it. Her big red bow is replaced with a golden eagle. She also has on blue long gloves and leggings, and finally a long red cape.

Bubbles is dressed up as a cute little white bunny rabbit! Her costume has a hoodie with bunny ears on it, and a white cape around her neck.

Buttercup is now called Mange! She wore a long black cape with the edges slightly cut out. She had on a black long sleeve bodysuit with gold buckles at the end, a green belt around the suit with three gold stars on it. And finally long black leggings with the top edges being green.

_**The great Emerald's power allows me to feel **_  
_**I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere **_  
_**I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear**_

"You three look cute/hot!" The boys beamed happily with steam coming out of their noses and blushes on their faces, causing the girls blushed by those comments and smiled happily.

"Well you three don't look so bad!" Buttercup commented looking at Knuckles with lustful eyes.

"I'll say..." Blossom said as she walked up to Sonic with a grin and blush. "You can suck my blood anytime you want to 'Mr. Vampire'."

The Hedge-Human blushed and grinned right back, showing off his pointy sharp teeth. "Believe me, I will!"

Tails walked up to Bubbles with a blush on his. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you look adorable!" The light blue Freedom Fighter squeaked as she hugged him with hearts appearing all over them.

"What are we waiting for!?" Sonic asked excitedly. "LET'S GO GET CANDY!"

"YEAH!" The heroes shouted excitedly as they ran off.

The hunt for candy has begun!

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

All of the children, along with their parents, walked and exited out of the Untonium Home. They saw that the man of the house, Professor Untonium was dressed up as a skeleton and was handing out the candies. Ken, who wore a detective outfit, just stayed inside not bothering to go out and join in on the fun! Seriously, what the hell's wrong with that kid?

Poochie was dressed up as a pumpkin, and was letting the children pet him and the grown ups to go 'aww' at how cute the little dog looked!

"OK! See you next year!" Professor waved to the retreating people.

"That was a lot of fun!" Poochie exclaimed.

"Looks like we're out of candy." Ken said.

"HEY! Let's go out and get some more!" Professor suggested as he saw the boys eyes widened with stars in them.

"ALRIGHT!"

_**(The Heroes)**_

Sonic and the others went to many houses with their bags so full of candy! Blossom kept trying to steal some from her friends, but no matter how many times she tried, they always bonk her on the head making her pout.

"Well guys, I think we've got enough candy. Let's head back to the lab and trade some." Sonic suggested causing Blossom to pout louder.

"C'mon sweetie..." She trailed off wailing her arms very slowly. "Can we do just one more house? Pretty please?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked towards the others. They nodded their heads and it made him smile. "Okay, just one more!"

"YAY!" Blossom cheered, but suddenly she and the others had a creepy chill run down their spines. "What was that?"

Knuckles looked around and spotted the graveyard. He saw something big in the shadows standing on a hill. He saw a green lights turning on and was surprised to see a mansion. "I didn't know there was a mansion in the graveyard."

"A WHAT!?" Everyone asked in shock with Sonic having stars in his eyes, and the girls having their eyes widened in shock.

Sonic quickly carried Blossom bridal style and is seen running to the mansion leaving a trail of dust behind him. And including his friends who sweat dropped but decided to follow them.

_**(The Mansion)**_

"Seriously?" Sonic asked still holding a blushing Blossom with hearts in her eyes and drool running down her mouth. "This mansion wasn't here before?"

Blossom snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the mansion right in front of her. "Yeah, I've been running past this place all the time, and I never saw it."

"Um...guys?" Tails started walking to the two with the others right behind him. "You don't think that..."

"It's haunted?" Knuckles finished with the girls shivering in fear.

"C-Come on! Of course, it's not haunted!" Buttercup exclaimed though a little scared.

"I...I don't like this place..." Bubbles said hiding behind Tails.

Blossom got off of Sonic's arms and started to walk away but was grabbed by the back of her cape by her husband. "Let's go take a look!" He said as he went to the front door and knocked on it.

No answer.

He knocked on it again.

Still no answer.

Knuckles walked to the door right beside Sonic. "Step aside." He said as the Hedge-Human did so. He held up his foot, and...

_**CRASH!**_

He kicked the door opened causing it to fall and break into pieces.

"What'd you do that for?!" Buttercup asked.

"What?" Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to do kick something." He entered the mansion and soon everyone followed though the girls were a little scared.

_**-Music: Mystic Mansion (Sonic Heroes)-**_

When the heroes entered the mansion, they saw that room was really large and that the...okay it's based on Mystic Mansion, if you never heard of it then just play Sonic Heroes.

The heroes eye's widened when they that the lights were already on and the fact that nothing in the room looks...old. Sonic took one look around and continued to walk. He whistled at the sight before him.

"Man, somehow I knew someone was living here." He said looking at a couple of pictures.

The girls just sighed in relief. At least this place wasn't haunted!

"Let's find whoever lives here and get some candy!" Blossom said happily causing everyone to nod their heads and continue to their walking.

Unknown to them, a floating pumpkin head with an evil grin on it's face and a small black cape, appeared laughing before it disappeared again.

And so, the heroes have began their journey to look for the owner of the mansion. Along the way, they've found many traps and such. In fact the girls were scared as hell, because when ever they end at what seems to be a dead end with a bottom less pit, they always run into a skeleton that seems to be watching them but whenever they get close to it, it hides back down. They always check to see if it was still down there, but to their surprise it was gone and the so-called bottomless pits.

They continued on their quest, and they seem to be at a place with there's actually a bottom less pit, and also grind rails. Of course, Sonic and the boys jumped on the grind rails first and went to the other side of where they need to be. Buttercup grinning with confidence followed their lead and was excited at how fast she moved on the rail, she eventually made it with to the boys. Blossom and Bubbles were scared at first, but jumped on two separate rails with their eyes closed, so they made it safe and sound.

"Man, how long have we been traveling to this place?" Knuckles asked tiredly.

"Beat's me." Sonic answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't believe that whoever lives here set all this stuff up." Bubbles said. "Especially those scary moving skeletons."

"I know...but don't you guys think that maybe nobody lives here at all?" Tails asked everyone as they thought it over.

"Hey look!" Blossom yelled causing everyone to look at what she's pointing.

Their eyes widened in shock when they saw 3 Go-Carts sitting there on 3 different tracks.

"Okay seriously...what the hell is going on here?" Buttercup asked. "Mansions don't have Go-Carts."

Sonic hopped in on the middle one with a grin on his face. "Who cares?" He asked.

That's when Blossom thought of an idea. She quickly jumped in and hopped on Sonic's lap causing him to blush. "Me and sweetie got this one!"

The others just looked at each other and smiled knowing that it might be fine. Tails and Bubbles went to the cart on the left doing the same thing Sonic and Blossom did, while Knuckles and Buttercup went to the one on the right. When they was all seated the carts suddenly moved fast.

_**-Music: Rail Canyon (Sonic Heroes)-**_

The heroes went into separate directions. While they was driving, they had to dodge many obstacles and keeping the carts from falling off the path.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Sonic exclaimed but soon blushed up a storm when he felt his member going hard. He looks at Blossom and saw she was moving her butt around so much that it became that.

She quickly felt it and began to moan. She turns to her husband with a seductive grin. "Oh sweetie...you're one dirty boy." She said licking his lips causing him to faint with a nosebleed.

Knuckles soon felt his member going hard as well, and knowing Buttercup she was going to beat the living crap out of him. _"Think of something gross! Come on! Think of something gross!"_

Too late.

He heard Buttercup gasped and moan at the same time. He turned white as a ghost when he saw her turn to him with fire in her eyes and her face blushing beat red. They then went inside a dark tunnel and then...

_**POW! WHACK! SLAP! BONK!**_

The cart got out of the tunnel and it shows Knuckles looking all beat and stuff, and Buttercup looking dead at his unconscious form.

Bubbles was screaming and holding onto Tails the whole time. With her hugging him, he couldn't concentrate, and he could have sworn that he was going on hard. He quickly shook it off and continued on driving, focusing on the road ahead of him. Tails eyes widened in shock when he saw a pumpkin appearing out of nowhere staring at him...he closed his eyes and opened them back up, seeing that the pumpkin disappeared. Was that...a ghost?

The three Go-Carts reached their destination and the girls were the first to come out, and then it was Tails. Sonic was the first to wake up and it was Knuckles turn to wake up. The heroes continued their journey and eventually made it to room full of nothing but emptiness.

"Is...this it?" Sonic asked.

"We traveled all this way for nothing?!" Knuckles and Buttercup asked/shouted with large veins on their heads.

"So nobody lives here after all?" Bubbles asked confused.

"But the lights were on when we first came in!" Blossom exclaimed.

Tails however was still thinking about the pumpkin ghost, he saw earlier...and then there was all those dangerous traps that were in the mansion, along with those Go-Carts...something was really off! His eyes widened in shock and realization.

"GUYS! THIS MANSION REALLY IS HAUNTED!"

"WHAT!?" The heroes asked turning to Tails with their eyes widened.

Blossom was now looking all around and saw that the walls were moving on it's own. "THE WALLS!" She shouted causing everyone to look at them.

It wasn't just the walls...the whole room began to turn black with what seems to be a little of whiteness. They tried to look for an exit but there was now no more door.

"What kind of mansion is this?!" Buttercup asked getting freaked out.

_**"Hehehehehe!"**_

"What the-!" Knuckles flinched.

_**"Hehehehehe!"**_

"Oh great! Not this again!" Sonic complained as he and his friends formed a circle with their backs turned to each other.

_**"HEHEHEHEHE!"**_ There they were! A whole bunch of pumpkin headed ghosts with evil grins on their faces.

_**-Music: Mystic Mansion (Sonic Heroes)-**_

"EEEEKKK!" The girls screamed as they held onto their husbands.

"Knock it off!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled causing the girls to calm down.

"Now, Freedom Fighters Z, let's-!?" Sonic was interrupted when a pumpkin ghost tried to him bump into him but quickly dodged it. "Guess we're doing this the old fashioned way!" He said as he got into his ball form and hit the ghost causing it to disappear.

"That's it!" Tails said as he karate chopped another one of the ghosts making it disappear as well. He then went to do the same thing with the others.

"That's the only way to stop these guys?" Knuckles asked as a ghost appeared right behind him only for the Rad Red to punch it without looking at it.

"Too easy!" Buttercup exclaimed smirking as she punched one and it disappeared.

Soon all of the ghosts disappeared and the room changed back to normal.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Blossom and Bubbles cried out.

"Calm down." Tails said calmly as he looked around and saw a switch. He touched and Dr. Eggman shows up appearing on the screen.

_**"HOHOHOHOHO!"**_

"DR. EGGMAN!?"

_**"That's right! I hope you kids are enjoying yourselfs inside my haunted mansion!"**_ Eggman exclaimed grinning at them.

"You made this place?" Knuckles asked.

_**"Yup! Better get comfortable cause you all are going to stay here...forever."**_ The scientist replied as the screen vanished.

"I had a feeling that Eggman was behind this mess." Sonic said.

"Okay! So we got to escape this mansion huh? Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!" Blossom said causing everyone to nod.

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-_**

"Let's fly!" Sonic ordered as he and his friends did so and charged through the door, dodging every traps that's been set and destroying them.

They just kept flying, going through every room, passing through the ghosts that appeared, until they was at a dead end again. They looked around and saw what looks to be like it's outside, but clearly they're still inside.

"Okay, if we find a way out of this place, we'll be home free!" Knuckles exclaimed.

_**"OH NO YOU DON'T!"**_ Eggman said appearing again. "_**You little brats cheated and as such you're going to pay!"**_

"Yeah right! What are you going to do about it?" Buttercup asked grinning.

_**"This!"**_

All of a sudden, a whole bunch of Eggman's robots appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded the heroes with their weapons ready. They got into a circle again, this time in their fighting stance, and they waited for the robots to come at them.

They did so and the heroes charged back at them. Sonic used his speed to run past the robots sending them, while Knuckles jumped knocked one into the other destroying them.

_**"Electric Plug Swing!"**_Tails shouted as he took out a large plug filled with electricity and threw at the incoming robots causing them to short circuit and disable.

_**"Hurricane Lutz!"**_ Buttercup shouted as she spun around really fast with her hammer in her hands knocking down every single one of them.

_**"Chocolate Cupcake Spin!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at a robot knocking it down along with the rest that was behind it.

Eggman who was still watching this grew a tick mark on his head at how they was destroying his babies! He saw that the last of the robots have been destroyed and could only think of one thing...

_**"Don't get to excited! Those were the easy ones!"**_ He exclaimed as the screen disappeared.

"ALRIGHT!" The heroes cheered giving each other a high-five.

_**GROOOOWWWWWLLL!**_

"What was that?" Bubbles asked.

"Um...that was me." Blossom said sheepishly rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, then let's eat our candy!" Sonic suggested with a smile but then noticed something. "Where is our candy?"

The heroes looked at their leader with dumbfounded expressions written on their faces. They've been trying their best to try and find a way out of the mansion, that they forgot their candy...well, what will they do now?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_***End of Flashback***_

_**-Music: Back at the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"What happened next?" Ken asked curiously.

"We escaped the mansion, found out that Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were the ones who stole our candy, and beat the living crap out of them." Knuckles said.

"And next time when they steal my candy..." Blossom smiled 'sweetly' while showing off a dark pink aura.** "I'm going to make sure that they don't walk...again!"**

Everyone quickly backed away from Blossom while sporting sweat drops on their heads.

_**(Eggman's Base)**_

"ACHOO!" Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun sneezed while holding onto each other.

"D-Do you guys feel s-scared for some reason?" Decoe asked his friends.

"Yes...we do!" Bocoe and Bokkun answered still holding each other while sweating like bullets.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ame**_


	34. Duchess is back!

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 3: Jigu THE Appa**_

_**(Morbuck's Manor)**_

_**-Music: Princess Fuzzy Funk's Rowdy Fever (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Princess is seen sleeping peacefully in he bedroom with the sun rising in. She opens up one of her eyes and sat up from her bed yawning. She looks down to the Sapphire and saw she was waking up as well.

"Good morning, Sapphire." Princess greeted her happily causing the cat to 'Meow' in response.

The rich brat got up from her bed and was putting her clothes on. It's always a daily routine for her, she get's up, brush her teeth and hair, get dress, and look at herself in the mirror while posing trying to be all fabulous and such. Man is she annoying. She walks out of her bedroom door and started to go down the hall.

"It's another beautiful morning today." She said to herself. She starts to hear noises coming from the other side of the hall, so she turns her head and saw a bunch of her maids, in a line, and they ran past her. "What was that about?"

Princess decides to go to the living room to ask her parents something. "Good morning, mother, father. What's with all of the-" She gasped when she saw her parents running around cleaning with happy smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Princess!" Mr. Morbucks greeted his daughter while holding a couple of tapes.

"This morning we got a call from England." Mrs. Morbucks holding a vase.

"It's news from the school overseas." Mr. Morbucks continued.

"DUCHESS IS RETURNING TO NEW TOWNSVILLE!" The parents shouted happily.

Princess stared at her parents with a blank expression. Her sister...? She's coming home? "Big sister is coming back?" She asked as a smile formed on her face. "Duchess is coming home!?"

_**(Boys' home)**_

The male Freedom Fighters are sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal together. All of sudden, the three sneezed at the same time and they felt a sudden chill go down their spines.

"Guys?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get the feeling that something bad is going to happen today?"

"Know that you mention..." Knuckles trailed off.

"We do." Tails finished.

"Let's just pray that whatever it is. It has nothing to do Princess." Knuckles said as the others nodded.

"Agreed!"

They then got back to eating their cereal, with silence filling the room in.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" A voice yelled causing the three to jump and fall on the back of their chairs.

_**(Back at Morbuck's Manor)**_

Princess is seen in her bedroom hugging her sister happily. Apparently Duchess came here by driving in a jet-plane. As soon as she entered inside and got out of the plane, her parents along with maids came and greeted her happily. She noticed that Princess was walking away with a downward cast, so she followed her into room.

After much of the hugging was over, Princess told her sister everything that's been happening in New Townsville ever since she left. Like how she was popular at school and how she was upstaged by Freedom Fighters Z since they became popular than here in less than a day when they first appeared.

The moment when Princess mention the heroes name, her face darkened with an evil grin. She's heard about them outside of New Townsville and actually saw the female Freedom Fighters during her flight over to the mansion.

"Well then..." Duchess spoke up getting Princess to look at her. "Let's just show up, Freedom Fighters Z.

"Show up?" Princess asked.

"What do we have more than Freedom Fighters Z?"

"That's...I know. It's money!"

"Exactly!" Duchess said still grinning. "We'll defeat Freedom Fighters Z with money.

"You're brilliant, big sister!" Princess exclaimed as the two of them laughed.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

_**-Music: Tails' Workshop (Sonic Battle)-**_

The three are seen all dressed up and walking towards the front gate of the lab. There they ran into their wives who was waiting for them and their children. All three gasped when they saw the Chao.

Sonny's body is bluish-green now and he has three l spikes growing out of the back of his head.

Jack's body is colored redish-orange. He grew two small spikes on the front part of his head and his fists seem to have gotten bigger.

Angel's body is now pinkish-blue. Her wings have gotten a little and their yellow bigger and she has two horns growing at the back of her head.

"Guess their these little guys are about to evolve." Knuckles said rubbing Jack's head.

"I can't wait to see how we look chao!" Sonny exclaimed happily.

"I bet all three of you will become the cutest little things!" Bubbles said with Angel nodding her head.

All of them entered the lab and they were greeted by Professor, Ken, and of course Poochie. They started to have their usual conversations with Poochie playing around with the Chao when all of a sudden the Mayor appeared on the monitors and he has an expression which meant only one thing. Trouble.

_**"Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in the city!"**_ He exclaimed.

"Again?" Everyone asked shaking their heads. This guy never learns his lesson.

"Let's rock it, Freedom Fighters Z!" Sonic said.

"Right!"

**_-Music: Freedom Fighters Z (Sonic X)-_**

Everyone raised their hands up in the air and all six colored rings appeared on their fingers. They swiped their hands on their Compacts and slammed them back into their belts causing colored lights to come out. As they turned around, the boys clothes are replaced with tangtops and the girls were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear and starts to pose with their arms around. They all jumped causing the vests to appear without the glow and does their poses.

_"SONIC!"_

_"BLOSSOM!"_

_"TAILS!"_

_"BUBBLES!"_

_"KNUCKLES!"_

_"BUTTERCUP!"_

They all touched their Compacts to make their shorts and skirts appear. They then made their fingerless black and white gloves appear, then the yellow letters on their vests, along with the symbols and hearts on the back of their vests. The rings appeared on the girls legs and arms, and the little watch appeared on the boys wrist. The black collars appeared around their necks and the earings appeared on the girls ears. They then got into their pose as they finished transforming.

**_"FREEDOM FIGHTERS Z!"_**

**_(The City)_**

**_SLAM! POW! CRASH!_**

**_-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-_**

All these sounds were coming from the mayhem all thanks to Mojo Jojo. But this was all just a setup by Duchess Morbucks. She and Princess arrived at his house and they've given him a whole bunch of money along with bananas causing the green short monkey to have hearts in his eyes. Duchess just told him that she needs him to lure out Freedom Fighters Z and the money plus bananas is his. And knowing that he loves those things he agreed to it.

"Hey monkey!"

Mojo turned his robot around and saw Freedom Fighters Z in their fighting stances. The plan has begun.

A purple van with a big camera on the roof is seen behind Mojo and inside it was Princess, her big sister, and a couple of scientists sitting in front of computers.

_**"The first attack is Sonic and Blossom."**_ Duchess told Mojo on his monitor as he nodded.

"Roger!" He whispered. He turns to the heroes and launched a set of missiles at Sonic.

The heroes dodged the incoming attack. Sonic then used his Spin Dash attack to destroy the ones that was heading his way, and Blossom used her Yo-Yo to destroy the ones that was at her.

Inside the van, images of Sonic and Blossom are seen on the computers and from the looks of it, it was recording both of their data and abilities.

_**"Now, rapidly fire the mini bombs."**_ Duchess told Mojo again.

"FIRE!" The green monkey shouted as Robo Jojo's fingers are launching small pink mini bombs at the heroes and they dodged it quickly.

_**"Bubble Boing!"**_ Bubbles shouted as she launched a giant bubble causing the mini bombs to richochet off it and back at Robo Jojo.

_**"Tail Strike!"**_ Tails shouted as his twin tails got sharp. He flies towards Mojo while spinning really fast and his attack cut offed the legs making it fall down.

"Let's go green!" Knuckles said as both of them charged at him. His hand becomes engulfed by red aura and appears in front of Mojo. _**"Power Uppercut!"**_ He punched it really hard sending it to the air.

_**"Swing Sonic!"**_ Buttercup shouted as she hit Robo Jojo with the hammer sending it flying to the stars.

"All according to plan." Duchess said looking at the images of Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup. The van transformed into a hover van of some sort and flew away somewhere.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked looking at the retrieving van.

"I'M NOT FINISH YET!" Mojo shouted as he appeared again.

"Seriously?" Knuckles groaned in annoyance.

"Let's go!" Blossom ordered as they charged at the now scared Mojo.

Everyone combined all of their attacks together and this time, it destroyed Robo Jojo to pieces with a dirty Mojo to be seen flying to his home.

"Bye bye!" Tails and Bubbles waved to him.

"So...we're all done. Let's go." Blossom said.

"Wait a moment, Freedom Fighters Z." A female voice said as the heroes turned to the voice.

"Who are you?"

_**-Music: Music Plant Act 2 (Sonic Advance 2)-**_

The heroes saw that this girl wore a white dress with purple edges at the bottom and top. A purple vest with a yellow star on it and a crown on her head. She wore white long shoes and gloves. She also has a white belt with a pink star Compact on it.

"Wonderful beauty. Overflowing intelligence. And so much money that I can't use it all." The girl stars to do different poses leaving the heroes completely confused.

"Who the hell is this chick?" Knuckles asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"Fighting money science legend." The girl said as she did a final pose. "Duchess-Z! I am here."

The heroes pupils shrunk in shock. "THE SAME CLOTHING AS THE GIRLS/US!?"

"Well, except for the crown." Bubbles pointed out.

"And the fact that I don't see a black aura." Tails added.

"I challenge you to a duel." Duchess declared.

"Scuse me?" Sonic asked folding his arms.

"But why?" Blossom asked also.

"Fighting for no reason..." Buttercup started.

"Is really stupid." Knuckles finished as he turns around. "See ya later."

"Then here I come!" Duchess yelled as she took out a missile launcher.

She then fires six missiles at the heroes. They dodged the attack with the missiles exploding right behind them. They then turned to glare at Duchess.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!" Blossom shouted.

_**-Music: Monster Panic X Girlz Dispatch (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"I won't miss next time." Duchess said.

"We'll get beaten at this rate!" Buttercup exclaimed as she took out her hammer. She then charge at Duchess while spinning really fast. _**"Hurricane Lutz!"**_

Duchess took out a gold metal star and pushed a button. The star then transformed into a staff with the top part turned into a hammer.

"Huh?" The heroes except for Buttercup gasped.

_**"Typhoon Konzern!"** _Duchess shouted as she waved her staff summoning forth a gust of wind which stopped Buttercup's attack and sent her flying.

"Green!" Knuckles called out. He charges at Duchess with a red aura covering his fist. _**"Knuckle Slam!"**_

The top of the staff turned into a large boxing glove. Duchess held it in front of the incoming Knuckles._** "Cash Punch!"**_ She shouted as the glove shot out and sent him flying.

"Hold on, Knuckles!" Bubbles said as she took out her rod._** "Bubble Champagne!"**_ She launched a wave of Bubbles at Duchess.

Duchess transformed the top part of the staff into a bubble hole. _**"Celeb Squash!"**_ She shouted as she launched her own bubbles and it went past Bubbles's own.

"Oh yeah?" Tails asked as a cannon appeared on his left arm and he aimed it at Duchess._** "Arm Cannon!"**_ He launched a ball of electricity at her.

_**"Check Blaster!"**_ Duchess shouted as the staff turned into a cannon and a large purple energy ball came out.

"No way!" Tails yelled in disbelief as he flew out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic shouted as he flew to her and got into his spin-dash move.

The staff now changed into a golden ball. _**"Money Ball!"**_ She shouted as she threw it at Sonic and watched as it hit him.

"Sweetie!" Blossom called out as she glared at Duchess. "Hey, cut it out!"

"Talk is pointless." Duchess told her.

_**"Clotted Scene Shoot!"**_ Blossom shouted as she launched her Yo-Yo at Duchess but gasped when she saw her weapon changed into a purple Yo-Yo.

_**"Megabank Shoot!"**_ She shouted as she launched the Yo-Yo and within seconds it got bigger. She grinned when it hit her and sent her crashing to the ground.

The heroes gathered around Blossom and they got into their fighting stances when they saw Duchess flying over them. They got out of their stances when they heard the Compact of her belt beeping.

"Time already?" She asked as she looked at her belt. "Then let's finish this up."

_**(With Mojo)**_

Mojo Jojo is seen in the middle of the ocean, inside the head of his Robo Jojo, with a fishing rod. He didn't capture a single fish and was wondering when it was time for him to continue with the plan.

_**"Mojo, if you'd please?"**_ Duchess asked.

"Okay, right now!" Mojo said as he climbed inside his robot and took off.

_**(Back to the heroes)**_

"Don't worry, Blos." Sonic said looking into her swirly X-shaped eyes.

The heroes and Blossom who just woke up heard rocket engine. They then looked up and saw that it was Mojo who was charging at them leaving them into their shocked states. They then saw a purple light fly past Mojo, stopping him from his attack.

"What's going on!?" Mojo asked freaking out.

The star on Duchess's Compact now glowed purple._** "Money Powerful Charge!"**_ She shouted as purple lights gathered in the stars. _**"Special Attack! Duchess Blaster!"**_

A purple star-shaped light appeared behind Duchess. She then fired the attack at Mojo, causing an explosion to be heard along with his screams.

"Are you serious?" Knuckles asked with a raised eyebrow and deadpanned look. He and the others then saw Duchess flying to them and...she held her hand out?

"That was fun, Freedom Fighters Z!" She exclaimed happily. "So, be in good spirits."

"Um...yeah...you too..." Sonic said shaking her hand and watching her fly off.

"Does anybody know what just happened?" Tails asked completely confused by this.

"We have no idea." Knuckles said shaking his head.

**_(Several Days Later)_**

We now go the Morbucks Manor where see Duchess all packed up and going to the Jet-Plane with the maids and parents watching her be on her way.

"You're leaving already, Duchess?!" Mr. Morbucks asked in sadness.

"BIG SISTER!" Princess called out causing said girl to stop and look at her. "You're returning already?"

"It was fun, Princess." Duchess said as her father cried into her mothers shoulder. "If you want to see me, then watch the television. So please be in good spirits."

"Television?" Princess asked confused by that statement. She watched as her sister got into her plane and flew off.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

"But who was she?" Buttercup asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Knuckles asked back leaning on his chair.

"Yeah, she did help us fight off Mojo." Blossom said.

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"And let's not forget the part where she attacked us!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed.

"Let's see what's on TV." Blossom said as she grabbed the remote and turned it on.

The TV screen shows all of New Townsville._** "The city of New Townsville. Peaceful as always...at least it should, but..."**_ An explosion is seen and the scene changes to Mojo destroying the city._** "Mojo is on a rampage!"**_

"And this is the part where we come in to stop Mojo and blah, blah, blah." Sonic said in a bored tone as he grabbed the remote.

_**"But wait!"**_ The voice on the TV said causing Sonic to stop. They watched as they saw Duchess on the TV. _**"It's a bird? A plane? No. It's Morbucks Group's Duchess-Z!"**_ He said causing the heroes eyes to widen. _**"Thank you for saving us, Duchess-Z!"**_

"Did that guy just say...Morbucks!?" Sonic and Blossom asked as they fell over on their chairs.

"Wah!" Tails screamed as he came to Sonic and Blossom. "Sonic! Blossom! Are you guys okay?"

"Please pull yourselfs together." Bubbles pleaded.

"Figures." Buttercup said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Knuckles asked as he changed the channel.

_**Ending 3: Tori Ami**_


	35. Baby Fighters Z?

_**Don't own anything related to Sonic nor Powerpuff Girls Z**_

_**Opening 4: Endless Possibility **_

_**(A shadowy figure is seen running on a field of flowers. Five more figures shows up with the sun rising higher into the sky)**_

_**(The six figures are shown to be Freedom Fighters Z in their regular clothes still running with smirks on their faces. They took out their Compacts and raised them into the air)**_

_**This is my escape (The colored lights came out of the Compacts and was shooting up to the sky)**_

_****__I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back (The colored lights formed the 'Freedom Fighters Z' title)_

_****____Cause I know I can go (The Chao are seen flying to their parents)_

_****______Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back (Professor, Ken, and Poochie appeared right behind them with smiles on their faces)_

_****________But how will I know when I get there? (Sonic is seen flying through the clouds with his eyes closed)_

_****__________And how will I know when to leave? (He opens his eyes and saw his friends flying right above him)_

_****____________We've all gotta start from somewhere (The six friends comes together in a circle while spinning)_

_****______________And it's right there for me (They've put their hands on top of one another)_

_****________________The possibilities are never ending (They brought their hands up and gave a cheer)_

_****__________________I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) (Shadow, Amy, The Chaotix, Rouge, and Omega are seen smirking to the readers and posing to them)_

_****____________________I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) (Sonic the Hedgehog along with his Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are seen running/flying together. They turned to the readers and gave them a smile and thumbs up)_

_****______________________Endless Possibility! (Freedom Fighters Z got into a pose)_

_****______________________(They saw that the clouds have darkened and that there was a massive earthquake. They turned their heads and gasped)_

_****________________________You're losing speed, you're losing your flow! (Dr. Eggman along with his robot minions came, inside a giant robot. Him appears right behind him while grinning evilly)_

_****__________________________But inside me's a power you'll never know! (Mojo Jojo shows up inside his Robo Jojo doing a pose)_

_****____________________________Then let it out, it's inside you (Fuzzy, Princess, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, and the Gangreen Gang appears as well looking down at Freedom Fighters Z)_

_****______________________________Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH! (The Rowdyruff Fighters X were the last to come out. They along with the other villain charges at Freedom Fighters Z)_

_****______________________________(The heroes closed their eyes and all of the Chaos Emeralds appeared circling around them. They opened their eyes and transformed into their super forms. They began to charge at the villains as well, easily going past through them and destroying Eggman's and Mojo's robots. They turned to them and saw the scared the looks on their faces. They gathered up enough white Z-Ray energy and launched them at the monsters)_

_****________________________________I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) (The heroes are seen running in their normal clothes with the sunset in the background)_

_****__________________________________I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) (They ran to the middle of a wide opened field full of nothing but grass)_

_****____________________________________Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) (They heard noises coming from behind them and turned around with curious expressions)_

_****______________________________________Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) (The heroes saw everyone of their friends, including the Mobius Freedom Fighters running to them with smiles on their faces)_

_****________________________________________Endless Possibility! (Sonic looks up to the sky and fist-pumps to the readers with everyone else doing the same thing)_

* * *

_**(New Townsville)**_

_**-Music: The scheme (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

Today is a new day for New Townsville. We go to a park where we see a little boy licking a lollipop while holding his the leash to his pet dog who simply had a bored look on it's face. But unknown to the boy, Mojo Jojo's Robo Jojo is sneaking up right behind him.

The left arm reached out and he took the candy away from the boy causing him to cry and Mojo to grin evilly.

"I'll steal all of the world's candies and take over it!" He exclaimed. "If Freedom Fighters Z were children like that, I'd easily beat them."

A big ball of Black Z-Ray and an image of Him is seen. Apparently he just arrived and heard everything that Mojo said. _"Freedom Fighters Z as children?"_ He asked himself with a thinking expression on his face. A smirked appeared on his face and the ball flew off.

Just when Mojo was about to eat the lollipop, he heard someone tapping on his glass. He turns around and saw Freedom Fighters Z floating there with smiles on their faces. He stayed like that with a nervous smile on his face and he was sweating bullets when he saw those 'smiles' of theirs.

The smiles on the heroes faces disappeared and it turned into a frown. In a couple of seconds, Robo Jojo is destroyed and Mojo is seen flying to the sky while disappearing.

"Only Mojo would take candy from a kid." Knuckles said.

"You said it." Sonic nodded.

"Here ya go." Blossom said handing the boy his lollipop.

"Thank you." The boy said happily as he took it and began to lick it.

The heroes didn't bother as they stood there and looked at the lollipop. They looked at each other smiled.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

"What are you guys doing?" Ken asked the heroes with a blank expression on his face.

_**"We're going out to get lollipops."** _Tails answered.

_**"Yeah. Lollipops!"**_ The others cheered as they began to lick the air causing Ken to earn a large vein on his head.

"Man, you guys are so childish." The young scientist said.

"BRING US LOLLIPOPS!" The Chao pleaded with hearts in their eyes.

"BUY US SOME TOO!" The scientists and Poochie yelled with stars in their eyes.

_**(The Candy Store)**_

"Ken is much more of a child." Buttercup said looking at the rows of candy.

"That's only because he's a kid." Knuckles exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

Unknown to the heroes, the same big Black Z-Ray ball from before appeared and Him's face is on it.** "Let's play a little trick on Freedom Fighters Z." **

The ball went to the yellow lollipops, which were in a small basket, and entered inside. When it did the color changed to pink.

Blossom looked around and saw the same lollipops and they was sparkling. "12 of these candy should be good." She said as she took them.

_**(Later)**_

The heroes are seen sitting on a very large crate. The six took the lollipops and they had stars in their eyes ready to taste the lollipop.

"Time to eat!" They shouted as they took a big bite of their lollipops.

_**POOF!**_

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

"What's taking our parents so long chao?" Jack asked pacing around.

"They sure are late." Ken said.

"I wonder if they're eating their lollipops chao..." Sonny trailed off.

"Let's go check on them." Professor smiled. He walks up to the monitor and pushed a button.

_**"Wello?"**_ A childish voice asked.

The scientists, Chao, and robot dog turned to the monitor and their faces had dumbfounded expression along with a sweat drop.

On the monitor were the Freedom Fighters Z...but as five year olds!? They took one look at them and saw that their vests disappeared. Blossom's red bow shrunk, Bubbles's pony tails were smaller, Sonic's hair is less spiky and his eyes were black along with Tails and Knuckles' eyes being the same color.

_**"Whose that guy?**_" Knuckles asked.

_**"A stranger?"**_ Blossom asked also._** "I'm hanging up."**_

The screen went black and everything was silent in the lab.

_**(The children)**_

_**-Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

"Who are all of you?" Blossom asked the other children.

"I'm Bubbles."

"I'm Tails."

"I'm Buttercup."

"Knuckles is my name."

Blossom nodded and turned to the blue Hedge-Human. "What about you?" She asked as everyone turned to him.

"That's Sonic." Knuckles answered. "He's a mute."

Sonic nodded his head with a smirk on his face. He then pointed to Blossom wondering who she is.

"I'm Blossom." She introduced herself as she got up and smirked. "And I'm the greatest hero ever!"

"Where are we?" Knuckles asked looking around.

"Why am I wearing a skirt?" Buttercup asked in disgust.

"Are these real?" Bubbles asked playing with the Tails' twin tails and ears.

Sonic gained a small sweat drop. He looked around and found a ladder. He then turns to his new found friends and clapped to get their attention.

"Sonic found a way down!" Blossom said happily as she ran to the ladder and began to climb down. "Let's hurry home."

"If bad people came it'd be bad." Bubbles said climbing down the ladder.

"You said it." Tails and Knuckles said flying to down.

"Yeah, let's do that." Buttercup said sliding down the ladder.

The tiny heroes began to walk away but stopped when they saw a giant green monkey staring at them while sweating fast. He sniffed them and began to dance happily.

"That smell. There's no doubt about it. Freedom Fighters Z are now children."

"Freedom Fighters Z?" Blossom asked.

"Mojo can finally win!" Mojo exclaimed as he went to attack them.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Tails screamed and hid behind the others. Knuckles however came in and punched Mojo in the face sending his crashing through many buildings. The tiny heroes began to fly and was now laughing.

"He flew off." Buttercup said.

"Flew! Flew!" Tails, Bubbles, and Blossom said.

"What are you doing!?" Mojo asked appearing behind the tiny heroes.

Sonic got into his Spin Dash and spun around at Mojo causing him to be really dizzy.

"Me too! Me too!" Blossom said as she punched Mojo on the side of his face making him richochet between the building walls.

"Me too! Me too!" Bubbles and Tails cheered as she flew to him and stomped on top of his head making him crash down and have a small crater to be formed.

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Monkey Man, let me beat you up some more!" Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded and began to jump on Mojo's head.

"Us too!"

"Wait." Mojo pleaded causing the children to look at him and Sonic to stop jumping. "If you want to play a game, then go to an amusement park."

"AMUSEMENT PARK!?" The children screamed in excitement except for Sonic who jumping around while still holding the rest of the lollipops.

The young Hedge-Human help Mojo on his feet but Knuckles came and jumped at him causing him to fall back down.

"Listen up Monkey Man!" Knuckles ordered walking on Mojo and getting in his face. "You're gonna take us to the amusement park!" He held his spiky fist up and glared at the shaking monkey. "Got it?"

"I got it! I got it!" Mojo exclaimed.

"YAY! WE GOING TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" The children shouted happily.

**_-Music: The scheme (Powerpuff Girls Z)-_**

_"Alright."_ Mojo said to himself as he grinned. _"At the amusement park they'll let their guard down...and they're going to suffer."_

**_(The Amusement Park)_**

**_-Music: Sky Park Zone (Sonic Rivals)-_**

The tiny heroes and Mojo are in the amusement park. The tiny heroes stared the rides with stars in their eyes. They first went to the coffee cup where the Blossom was spinning the cup really fast, much to Sonic's excitement since he loves to go fast, and they crashed into a building while Mojo was knocked out and had swirly eyes.

They next went to a boat where Mojo planned to dumb the heroes in the water. However that planned failed since Buttercup was spinning the pedals on the boat really fast and it caused Mojo to fall back and hit his face on the water.

Sonic then took everyone to where the bumper cars were and the tiny heroes crashed into Mojo. Tails then took them to the hall of mirrors where Mojo would try to lose them there but he ended up getting lost instead. Knuckles now took them to the roller coaster and during the ride, Mojo fell out.

After much of the fun is over, the tiny heroes saw a whole lot of people in a big row. Mojo just hung his head down in shame cause the plans he made to lose Freedom Fighters Z in the park failed.

"What's that?" Blossom asked.

"Looks like their doing something." Buttercup said.

"But what?" Knuckles asked.

"That is a parade." Mojo said.

"Parade!" The tiny heroes beamed happily.

"Let's see!" Blossom said.

"Yeah!" Knuckles said happily.

"I'm first!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Piggy back!" Tails and Bubbles pleaded.

"Though children, you are Freedom Fighters Z." Mojo said ignoring the sad/annoyed looks on their faces. "Just go up and fly."

"Piggy back!" Blossom said grabbing onto Mojo's robe with Sonic following her lead.

"Piggy back!" Bubbles and Tails said grabbing onto Mojo's robe.

"Piggy back!" Knuckles and Buttercup said grabbing onto Mojo's robe.

The Mini Fighters Z climbed up onto Mojo and sat on his shoulder while Blossom is on his helmet and Sonic on his back.

Mojo, having no choice, decided to let them see the parade only to find out that they're asleep. He grinned evilly knowing that this is now his chance to destroy Mini Fighters Z once and for all.

_**(Mojo's Home)**_

The evil monkey took the sleeping heroes to his home and laid them on his bed. He went to go get a frying pan to try and beat the heroes but he didn't have the guts too. Even though they DID made him suffer for a long time, he couldn't get rid of them cause they were too adorable.

_**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**_

_**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Generations Mix)-**_

The tiny heroes eyes are shot open and they began to play around in Mojo's house. The green monkey himself was trying his best to stop them.

"What are you doing to my precious paper!?" Mojo demanded to Tails and Bubbles, who were drawing all over his paper. "You speedy one!" He shouted to Sonic. "Stop jumping on Jojo's bed!"

The Hedge-Human began to run to where Knuckles and Buttercup were and joined them into touching a whole bunch of tools.

"I want ice cream!" Blossom called out as everyone came to her.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

_"I should have just beat them up right away."_ Mojo thought bitterly. _"That's it! If they eat a lot of ice cream..."_ He putted on a fake smile. "I'll go prepare it right now!"

In a couple of minutes, the Mini Fighters Z are seen sitting at the table with spoons in their hands. They began to have huge smiles on their faces when they saw Mojo come out with a very large plate, filled lots of different kinds of ice creams.

"Thank you for the food!" They beamed happily as they began to eat the ice cream at a very fast pace. The ice cream slowly began to fade away. But they soon stopped and had cold expressions written on their faces.

"I'm cold!" Blossom shivered.

"Too much ice cream." Tails shivered holding his head.

"Brain freeze!" Bubbles exclaimed holding her head.

Sonic shook his head to try and ignore the freezing.

"I'm shaking." Knuckles and Buttercup said.

"NOW!" Mojo shouted as he charged at them. He stopped when he saw black smoke come out of their mouths.

_**POOF!**_

The Mini Fighters Z are now back to their regular age! And their vests appeared once again. They blinked in confusion and looked at the nearly gone ice cream bowl.

"What the hell?" Knuckles said.

"Ice cream?" Bubbles asked.

They turned around and saw Mojo with a frying pan in his hands while smiling nervously and sweating bullets. Knuckles sighed in annoyance and gave him an uppercut sending him flying through the roof. Sonic nodded his head and looked up with his eyes widening.

_"Him's black particles?"_ He asked himself watching the small dust return to their master.

_**(The Mayor's office)**_

Him is seen doing Yoga while watching a video. He watched everything that Mojo was trying to do Freedom Fighters Z and he failed miserably. It was now time for his Yoga and he when he turned his head, he saw his Black Particles appear and they covered his neck causing him to gasp in shock.

"IT'S COLD!" He screamed to the heavens.

_**(Professor's Lab)**_

_**-Music: Back to the lab (Powerpuff Girls Z)-**_

The heroes returned to the lab and told everything what had happened to the scientists and the Chao. Sonic still had the lollipops in his hands but he sat them at the table.

"Eating the ice cream...made Him's black particles to fly off." Professor said putting the pieces together.

"If we research this, we might find Him's weak spots." Ken exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tails nodded.

"But...more importantly..." Ken stared at the heroes.

Poochie and the Chao nodded. They and the scientists took the lollipops causing Sonic's eyes to widen. "Thanks for the food!"

"GUYS NO!"

_**POOF!**_

It was too late. The six took their bite out of the lollipops and large smoke appeared around them. As soon as it ended the heroes eyes shrunk as peas, they saw a baby Ken and young Professor holding the three Chao eggs.

"Wait where's Poochie?" Sonic asked looking around for him only to find a bone on the table. He and the others gasped when they saw a tiny Poochie appear.

"Dude..." Knuckles said.

"I'll go get the ice cream." Tails said walking to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Ending 4: Himawari**_

_**Himawari no hana utsu-mukanaide (There's a very large field of large sunflowers. Freedom Fighters Z is seen flying above them and looking at them)**_

_**Taiyou ni mukatte kokoro hiraite (The heroes found a nice spot and landed there. They got out of field and are now seen wearing white clothes/dresses. They walked together to a cliff with Bubbles and Tails leading them)**_

_**(They stood there looking at all of the sunflowers. The scene shows Sonic and Blossom running together. Then it shows Knuckles and Buttercup sitting on a sunflower. And finally Bubbles smiling)**_

_**Orenji iro no T-shatsu suhosi iro-aseteta gogi ni (Bubbles is seen walking through the field looking for something. She hides behind a sunflower and saw Tails sitting on one)**_

_**Koi wo shite mayotte naita mainchi ga (Bubbles began to blush and she has a big smile on her face. Tails continued to stare out in space and gasp. He turns to Bubbles with his fox ears twitching)**_

_**Ima nantonaku kasanaru (When Tails got up, Bubbles came and kissed him on the lips causing his twin tails to get fuzzy. He closed his eyes and kissed her back with bubbles appearing)**_

_**Itsukara darou eiga no you ni (The two departed from their kiss. Sonic and the others then came running down the hill and gave them a group hug)**_

_**Kakko bakari tsukete itan de (The heroes spun around and laid on the grass laughing. The scene now shows the boys chasing after the girls with smiles on their faces)**_

_**Himawari no hana ryoute hirogete (The boys are seen carrying their wives bridal style and jumping away from the viewers. Sedusa and Princess are seen following the heroes. The Gangreen Gang, Amoeba Boys, and Fuzzy Lumpkins are seen also but Fuzzy is chasing the other groups angrily)**_

_**Mata tsuyoku naru tame (Mojo Jojo, Dr. Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe are the shows up. Everyone is seen lying on a giant white blanket with smiles on their faces. Him and Rowdyruff Fighters X are the last to show up)**_

_**Kokoro hiraite (Sonic, Blossom, Knuckles, and Buttercup are seen with smiles and blushes on their faces. The camera moves up to Tails and Bubbles and they posed to the viewers)**_


End file.
